Half of You and Part of Me
by Pana-sule
Summary: Danny returns one school afternoon, alone at home. Soon he's ghost sense is acting up and he soon realize that an unexpected visitor is there to give the little halfa a world of surprise. (AN: Complete for now. Completely AU from the show.)
1. Chapter 1-Half of You and Part of Me

**Disclaimer:** **Ok, my friend, who goes by the name of Naomi on Deviant Art, and I did this in the span of a few weeks. Hope you all like this. This is Rated M for reasons: if you don't like yaoi…then why did you even click the link to this? NEITHER MY FRIEND OR I OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

It was a quiet afternoon Friday at Casper High. Class was boring as ever as Mr. Lancer was talking about boring stuff which the 'Team Phantom' didn't really give three craps about. Danny lightly sighs as he looked up a little to notice the clock; only 2 minutes before the bell rang.

Tucker: *leans a little and taps Danny's shoulder*

Danny: ? *feels the tap on his shoulder and turns his head to see his friend* *he blinks and whispers* What?

Tucker: I dunno...I'm bored. :/

Danny: *rolls his eyes a little and looks back to the clock when he hears the bell ring* Finally!

Mr. Lancer: Excuse me?

Danny: I mean...Uh... uh... Finally it's Friday, hehehe... *nervously smiles at the teacher*

Mr. Lancer: Ahh well alright then, everyone please read page 211 and remember we have a pop quiz on Monday.

*All the students began to groan, which the teacher didn't notice. Danny and his friends walked out of English class, chatting about the weekend*

Sam: Uhh... I can't believe class was so boring than usual.

Danny: I know right, I almost fell asleep in class, which was a little odd for me since I rarely fall asleep.

Tucker: Hardly?

Danny: Hahaha, well you know what I mean. *touches his bang a little*

The three friends began to walk to Danny's locker. When Daniel open his locker door, Tucker leans against the other locker and Sam stands next to her boyfriend.

Sam: Anyways...Danny, I was thinking maybe we could hang out in my place; I got this really cool game that I got.

Tucker/Danny: Oh?

Sam: *smirks a little* I was talking to Danny, Tucker-not you.

Tucker: Awww, don't be hating on the Tucker-man.

Danny: *smiles a little at his friends having fun, he put his books away in his locker before he closed it before he turn to look at his girlfriend* I would love to but my parents want to take of the house...

Sam: Why?

Tucker: That's pretty weird if you think about it, I mean why would they want you to take care of the house.

Danny: *shrugs not really understanding this either* Anyways, maybe tomorrow we could hang out at the mall or something, just the three of us-besides there hasn't been much ghost attacks lately.

This was true, it has been a couple of weeks since the young hero saved the town from Dis-Asteriod, yes, and it was a really strange name indeed. I mean who would name the some type of death mentor something so strange like! The teens thought always thought, ''who would make up the silly name for this!'' Anyways, the point was that it was just strange for a name like that.

Tuckers: *nods* Yeah I notice that it has been a lot quieter than usual than before.

Sam: *nods as she agrees with the boys* Ah, well at least…. I guess we have a week off from the ghost fighting *she didn't want to admit it but she really bored without the ghost fighting and more*

Danny: Yeah, but I guess maybe tomorrow will be different you know?

Sam/Tucker: *nods as they understood what the ghost boy meant*

They began chat as they began to make their way out of the school, usually they would hang out the park or Danny's place, but sadly the hero had to take of care of the house because his parents didn't want ''no parties'' as they would put it lightly. They chatted some as they made their way to Tucker's house which wasn't too far of a walk. They said their byes, which left Sam and Danny only alone together-this made them happy.

They held hands as Danny decided to walk to her house, being a gentleman. He blush a little since her hand was so soft against his own soft little hand. It always bothered him since anyone would always say he has pretty hands like a girl!

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Huh? What-yeah?

Sam: You ok, you seem, sorta I dunno spacey I guess.

Danny: Yeah I'm ok, I'm just thinking is all. *smiles at her, he looked up a little to notice that they were getting close to her house, well mansion.* '*thoughts: It always surprises me that Sam doesn't act like a rich spoil brat like Pauline''

Sam: Thanks for walking me home.

Danny: Of course, after all you my girlfriend. *chuckles a little at the joke*

Sam: Ha, yeah. *kisses his cheek* I will call you tonight ok?

Danny: Ok, I will see you later. *kisses her back on and waves at her before he leaves to his house*

 **xXDanny's HousexX**

Danny was walking home; he reached into his jean pocket to get out his house keys. He unlocked the door and noticed the lights were off. He blinked thinking it was a little strange since usually Jazz will be home than him, he looked around for a moment.

He went inside the living room to notice a paper on the coffee table; he walked towards it and picked it up. It was from Jazz.

'Danny,

Stacy and I are going to the movies, and I'm going to be sleeping over at her house. Don't worry little brother I already asked mom and dad.

Anyways, mom and dad left some money for you so you could order some take out. The money is at the kitchen table.

Please stay out of trouble.

Jazz :)

Danny: *sighs and puts the note* Well it looks I'm all alone for tonight. Oh well, I guess I could have some me time. *rolls his eyes a little at his little joke* Hmm... Maybe I will order the pizza now since I'm getting hungry *take his backpack off of his back and tosses it to the side*

When he was about to go to the kitchen to get the phone, he notice his ghost sense.

Danny: What the-*looking around* Ok...? That was odd..*shakes his head a little* Ugh, I guess I'm so bored that I'm pretending some ghost is here. Pffft *goes to the kitchen*

*Sometime later on, the pizza guy arrived and Danny took the box to the living. He turn on the TV to watch...I dunno cartoons I guess XDD*

Danny: *watching TV, he was watching some robot cartoon, and eating his second slice of pizza when his ghost sense went off again**groans in annoyance* What the heck is happening? *hears something upstairs* ...who the heck will be in the house... *picks up the remote and turns off the TV off decide to check it out*

Danny felt like he was in some horror movie because his ghost sense kept on going off and on every 30 freaking seconds. This was getting annoying because he knew that something was wrong... He wondered if it was the Box Ghost hiding.

The young hero sigh a little again as he decided to check his parent's room first since he the sound was coming upstairs. He opened his parents' bedroom and decided to look around a little until he felt nothing.

Danny: Weird... Maybe Jazz's room *he decided to check on his sister's room in case, he walked towards his sister's room and open the door* Ok,... nothing. This is so weird *touches his hair, and he glance at his door* Nah I doubt any ghost will be there *shakes his head and decide to go to the living to finish his pizza when the ghost sense active again* What the heck?! *groans and decide to check his room INCASE*

The young hero decided to check his room, he doubts any powerful ghost, and he didn't need to worry about it too much since he knew that it was that loser Box Ghost.

Danny: *slowly opens his door, and looks around his room, until he looked up* Oh...hell...no... *begins to shake a little when noticed that ghost wasn't Box Ghost!*"thought: No... No.. It can't be him...''

Dan: Hello Danny, it's been awhile hasn't it?

The ghost that Danny was looking at was none other than Dan Phantom, Dannys older self from a time line that was no longer a possible future.

Dan was sitting on Danny's bed and leaning back against the wall with his arms folded behind his head. Dan's appearance had not really change that much from his time spent in the Fenton Thermos that was being held in Clockworks Lair. Speaking of said Thermos...

Danny: *trying to control his shaking* No...No... You're not suppose to be here! How did you get out of the Thermos and past Clockwork?!

Dan: *smirks at Danny* It wasn't that hard Danny. Would you believe me if I said that the Old Clock let me out for good behavior?

Danny: No! *eyes flash green due to his anger*

Dan: *laughs* Good, because I didn't. I got out when he wasn't looking. Ah...The best part about existing outside of time. No meddling Masters of Time to stop you.

Dan continued to sit on his younger self's bed, while Danny noticed that the red glow from Dan's eyes became alittle brighter. Then Danny felt something push him roughly forward, so he stumbled and could not regain his balance in time, so he ended up falling on to his bed.

Danny: Well, who knew that little Danny could be so forward?

Once Danny was no longer dizzy, he lifted his head off of what he thought was his bed but was shocked to find that he landed on Dans lap face first.

When Danny noticed that that his face was down ''there'' he began to shake and tried to back away!

Dan: Well well, Danny, I didn't know you could be so forward with a person... well ghost.

Danny: *finally backs away, disgusted that his face near his future self groin* What the hell...?!

Dan smirked at the younger boy, whose eyes were glowing green with anger and fear. Dan smirked, looking at the way his younger ''prettier'' self was trying to hide his fear from him.

Dan: Hahaha, stupid child, I'm not here to fight you *still sitting on the bed, looking at Danny with an smirk on his face*

Danny: That's bull...*whispers in anger*What did you do to Clockwork...?

The hero tried to remain calm as possible, thinking the worse. He didn't want to show the fear-the fear of losing a good friend from this monster! Knowing this asshole was making lies saying ''without looking''

The two of them were quiet, when the older ghost crossed his arms a little and looked to the side.

Danny: Answer me you, fuck! *he yelled, making his hand into his fist*

Dan: Ohh~ now now, is that any way to treat a special guest. *smirks at him*

Danny: S-Stop toying with me! Answer my question before I punch your face in one these walls!

Dan tilt his head to the side, not really being amused this in all honestly he found this a bit of a turn on by this because he really did like a good challenge. He looked at Danny who was still on the ground, shaking a little.

Dan licked his lips a little and let out a soft sigh, holding his urge to take the boy.

Dan: Nothing, I didn't do anything to the Master of time, happy? *not really giving a crap at all*

Danny: *gulps a little*O-Ok I guess I believe you... But why the hell are you even in my house?!

Dan: Tsk tsk, you don't be rude, I just wanted to visit you~*licks his lips*

Danny: *feels sicks* Sick.

Dan: I don't feel sick. *being a smartass*

Danny: I meant a different type of sick, you perverted fucker! *slowly getting up from the ground, since his butt was hurting from sitting on the hard ground*

When Danny got from the floor, dusting himself off which the floor wasn't dirty at all, he just wanted to clean himself. He glared at his older self who was smirking while sitting in the bed.

Dan: Awwww did little baby get boo boo from falling *smirks and mocking him*

Danny: *gulps so he could calm down, because he didn't like being mock at all* *thoughts: Ok ok...I just need to think of something before this crazed fruit looop decide to get bored kills me and kills the others*

Dan: But I must say, you did pretty good down there pretty Danny~if you get my drift~

Danny blink since he didn't really understand that question at first until it hit him and the idea of giving his evil sociopath future self giving him a blowjob was creepy! The young hero shook his head as he tried not to think about it since it was just too weird, and why would Dan want a bj?

The young hero looked at Dan who was still smirking and crossing his arms on the bed, but in all honestly everything about the older ghost scream "PLAYBOY!". He could have any girl or well ...Ghost that he wanted. He could have any girl that his non-existent heart desires so would he want Danny to give him head in the first place..?

Dan: Anyways...*uncrosses his arms and lay back on the bed, turning his head to the side to sorta a teddy bear that look like mote of a Gothic them to it* Oh I didn't know "I" like teddy bears

Danny: Sam made it for me and I kindly suggest you to stop touching it, I don't want it to be touched by the likes of you. *glaring at him*

Dan: *smirks and then turns his head at him* Oh you would like that would you?

Danny: Would you stop being a perv...Ugh! You know what I dunno why you are even in the first place, Clockwork should have gotten of you...No wait I should have gotten rid of you! *points at him like in one of those dramatic anime scene*

Dan: Blah blah blah all talk, anyways since I'm in a rather good mood I will not kill you, rather I will take a nice little nice rest on my bed.

Danny: We are NOT the same person

Dan: Yes we are, stupid boy. I mean you don't believe I should-

Danny: No thank you, I rather not be scarred. Anyways since you said you are taking a nap on MY , not YOUR bed. I'm going to take a shower... *goes to his closet to get clean clothes, bit really hungry for pizza anymore*

Once the young hero gathered his clothes, he turn around to notice Dan sleeping on the bed. Danny sigh a little, he was a bit happy that Dan was at least...well sorta behaving...Hopefully he go though the week without this monster in his house!

He shook his head a bit thinking he should talk to Clockwork later on when this monster leaves. He held his clothes to him and walked out of his room, closing the door. Not knowing to him, Dan smirks in his sleep.

 **xX In The Bathroom xX**

Once Danny enters the bathroom, he closed the door and once again he double check it incase. He was an really annoyed that his say was ruin by this perverted monster, but Dan said he did "promise" he will behave.

He put the fresh clean clothes down near by the stink, and began to undress himself slowly. Once he was in the nude he looks at himself in the mirror, he bit his lips a bit. Everyone always said he had a nice upper body for young boy his age - but he really disliked his tiny little "feminine" size body.

It was a boy's body but he felt he a bit more a girl's body, since he was so tiny and sensitive places that a boy shouldn't be.

Danny: *looks away from the mirror and step into the shower, closing the curtain and turning the water on* At least I'm away from "HIM". Ughh...Why does he even have to show up when mom and dad and Jazz are away...This is too weird. I will ask Clockwork later on. *begins to wash his hair*

 **XX Some time later again XX**

Danny: Ahh. *turns off the water off and feels more relaxed* Man I never realized that a nice cold shower felt so nice. *opens the curtain and grabs a light blue towel and steps out of the shower and begins to dry himself up* Huh...Wonder Dan is still sleeping. *blinks and finished up cleaning himself. He turns to grabs his fresh clean underwear when-* What the hell?! My clothes aren't gone?! W-what uh...how...WHAT?! *blinks and begins to narrow his eyes in his anger* That mother fucker...*grabs a robe and puts it on*

 **Xx In Danny's Room xX**

Dan: This was too easy. *chuckles to himself and hears the doo* Oh well well welcome back

Danny: Your are so fucking dead...*glaring at him*

Dan: *smirks* Well I am dead, Daniel.

Danny: Where the hell are my clothes?

Dan: Clothes?

Danny: Yes you jerk, you took my clothes when I was showering!

Dan: *taps his chin pretending like he was thinking* Ahh yes your clothes - don't you mean these~*showing Danny's clothes to the young hero* You mean these~?

Danny: Yes! Now give them back!

Dan: Why should I~? *begins to look at his young self* You look pretty good just wearing a robe that shows off your curves.

Danny: *touches his own hand and sighs* Dan give me back my clothes back or I swear I will-

Dan: Sure.

Danny blinked a bit as was confused on Dan's answer. It was so simple like he was willing going to give back the clothes back without a problem. Something was up.

Dan: But first,*chuckles and looks at Danny's face* you have to do me a little favor~

Danny: *raise an eyebrow* What favor are you planning? Woman? Power? Money? A dinosaur!

Dan: Nothing to bad, it's I want to get on your knees

Danny: Wait what?

Dan: You heard me, get on your knees

Danny: You want me to get on my knees...? Why?!

Dan: *chuckles* Do you want your clothes back or not, so you obey me Danny~

Danny: *rolls his eyes and take a deep breath* Ok fine. *slowly starts getting on his knees* Ok now what?

Dan: Oh Danny, I meant on all fours and comes towards me~

Danny eyes wide in shocked, this creep really him to get on fours and crawl towards him. Danny gulps a bit as he tried to hold down the pizza that he ate moments ago. He honestly didn't want to get on fours at all? But he notice Dan was giving an evil look. Danny sigh a bit and he got on fours, he slowly began to crawl towards Dan.

Danny: *thoughts: I can't I'm doing this...** gulps as he crawled his ways towards him and stops when he was near him*

Dan: That's a good boy you are~*touches Danny's cheek a bit*

Danny: You sick fuck...

Dan: Ohhh aren't you feisty one~*touching his hair slowly*

Danny: W-W-Stop touching me and give me back my clothes please?! *glares at him*

Dan: And who said I was giving you back your clothes back. I never said the favor was over yet~*smirks and licks his lips*

Danny: What are you-*blushes darkly* Your kidding?!

Dan: No, I never kid around Danny. Just like my human half, I got rid of that part of me a long time ago. Now then, *moves his face closer to Dannys* shall we get started?

As Dan was saying that, he brought his other up and placed it at Danny's neck to lightly touch it before slowly moving it down Danny's arm.

Danny: *bites his lips a bit as he begins to shiver a bit* W-what what do you mean get started..I don't understand-*realize what Dan meant* No I'm not doing something like that!

Danny shook his head as he found the idea of giving Dan a blowjob was the MOST disgusting scene ever! Never in his life when he will do something like that to a other man...on him...well his future evil self was still him.

Danny: Stop touching me! I-I'm NOT going to suck you off you prick!

Dan just watched Danny freak out for a moment quietly, but was starting to get annoyed with him till an idea came to his mind.

Dan: Oh don't worry your pretty little head Danny. I mean, *smirks* we are the same person to a point so I know that you have thought about it. *thoughts: need to make him bring his guard down or we'll end up arguing all week.*

Dan leans down to Danny's neck and lightly starts to kiss it.

Danny was about to say, "We are not the sane person" but he gets sift when he felt Dan's cold lips kissing his neck. Danny bit his lips a bit, shutting his eyes tightly trying to hold back a moan since he knew his neck was really sensitive.

Danny: A-Ahh~ngh...mmm...S-S-ah~stop! *pushing to him Dan away from him but of course he couldn't because of the different strength they had* *thoughts: S-Damn it this bastard...*.S-ah~Stop it Dan!

Danny place his tiny little hand on Dan's chest, trying his best and hardest to push this monster away from him, but he couldn't since he kept on letting out moans which made him more mad and creep out because it wasn't Sam who was kissing him, oh no. It was himself.

Danny: Ah~sto-stop you perv! *turning a lovely shade of red*

Dan stops kissing Dannys neck and moves away from it so he can look at Danny. Dan then garbs Danny's wrists so he wouldn't try to move away.

Dan: Now Danny...You're saying one thing but your body is telling me something else. And let's be honest, *leans in close so their noses are lightly touching each other* the second one is not in denial.

Danny didn't what to say at first because in all honestly he wanted to spilt or punch this asshole face, he honestly didn't want to touch by Dan all.

He had no sexual experience at all, him and Sam had told each other whenever they are ready they will do it but why was Dan telling him his body was being in denial. Was he trying to scare him off so he could suck him?!

Danny: *look away* Pfft, yeah right. Like my body wants you. J-Just get out of here before I kick you in the nuts. *his face was still red in the face from the little "scene".* S-stop looking at me like that...please...

Danny didn't why he was acting like tha, waa body really giving up on him that he wanted Dan to take him or was he just scared of what this villain could do if he didn't obey.

Danny: *thoughts: Why is he looking at me like that?* *Tries fight back* Let me go sick fuck!

Dan: *sighs* Alright then, I was trying to be a nice guy about this but I guess this will have to do.

Dan brought his hand, the one not holding Dannys wrists, up to his younger selves chin to keep him from moving. Dan then closed the gap between them so that he was kissing the younger Halfa.

The young Halfa eyes widen to a point where like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets! Danny knew this felt wrong-he liked Sam and he didn't like Dan at all...or did he.

Danny: *thoughts: H-He's good kisser...Wait! No! Think of Sam! Think of Sam! THINK OF SAM!**breaks out of his little moment and pulls away* Y...you...*groans in anger and starts to shake from the coldness since he was still naked under the robe *

Danny looked to the side a bit which he saw his clothes that he got earlier and then he looks at Dan. He was giving him a hateful glare since he really did hate him.

Danny: Just give me my clothes back, please. *thoughts: I really hope he forgets the BJ suggest...I really don't want THAT in my mouth* *shakes his head and blushes just thinking of IT*

Danny really hopes that Dan will just get tired of this game give the clothes back.

Dan: *looks thoughtful for a moment* Well...I guess I could since you asked so nicely. But, I will be getting a little extra something from you later Danny.

Dan then slowly lets go of Danny before moving away from the boy and walks out of the room.

Danny blinked a bit, knowing was something was up. He knew that Dan was just going to be toying with him? The young Halfa gulp as he picked up his clothes and held it close to his chest.

He couldn't that he was going to do this, he saw Dan always near the door when he said-

Danny: *mumbles something about giving it to him a BJ after he puts on his clothes* puts the clothes down and picks his boxer and quickly puts it on under the robe*

Dan walked down stairs and into the living room. He looked around while walking towards the sofa, while taking off his cape, and sat down. His cape now laying the sofa arm rest next to him.

Dan: Still the same. *picks up the remote to flick through the TV channels* So, what else is different here?

Once Danny was fully dressed, he sigh and touched his neck. He never had any experience with sexual things before, maybe deep down he did like it when Dan kissed him.

Danny: Oh gross, like hell I would like him kissing me. Pffffffff maybe in his nightmares *smirks at the that little thought he said, he picked up the robe*

He noticed that Dan wasn't in the room, or didn't come back. The young Halfa figure he might have left. Good. He didn't want that perv kissing or touching or giving him head.

Danny: I guess to finish up that pizza I left...*leaves his room*

Leaving the room, Danny walked downstairs he noticed the TV on. He blinked remembering that he turned it on and he made a face. He decided to check and when he went to the living room, he groan.

Danny: *groans loudly* Oh great your still here...*looking at Dan*

Dan: Yep, not sorry but I'll be here for a LONG while. So, let's just make the most of it. *pats the seat next to him on the sofa* Don't worry I don't bite...much.

Danny: Uhhh... *Makes an expression as he's curious but he noticed that was being... nice* Ok fine I will sit by you but I swear if you touch me or try to or anything like that, I swear I will punch you *walking towards the couch and sits by him* Happy? *sits an distance from him*

Dan: Would be if you were closer, but I'll take what I can get. *smirks at Danny* For now anyway.

Dan looks back at the TV and tries to find something that was entertaining to watch that might get Dannys attention away from him. Maybe that way Dan can get what he wants before the night was over.

Danny bit his lips a bit, he looked down and in all honestly he wasn't hungry anymore. He sighed a bit and then look at Dan was flicking channels, he kept looking up and than at his-

Danny: *blushes a dark red**thoughts: W-Wow...I better not think that...Oh great I can't believe I'm going to say this* Um...Uhh...Dan? *trying to look away from his future self...down there!*

Dan stops flicking through the channels, which happened to stop on a channel that was playing the whole Discovery Album by Daft Punk, and looks at Danny.

Dan: *notices Dannys nervous glances* Yes Danny? Is there something you want to say? *leans a little closer but left enough space so that Danny could move if he wanted* Or do?

Danny looked at the TV for a second noticing that the music video Discovery Album just started playing. He then looked to the other side and noticed Dan leaning bit.

Danny: *bites lips a bit, since he couldn't believe himself that he was going to do this* Well...in my room, you left when I told you to leave so o guess since you left and gave him space...Ugh...I will ...um...giving...a bj...*blushes a mumbles the last part* *thoughts: WHY?!"

Dan: Alright then, we'll go at your pace for this. *thoughts: for now anyway. Then we'll do things my way*

Dan slowly leans in closer to Danny and lightly places a peck on Dannys lips. Dan stayed there so Danny could make the next move.

Danny nodded as he was glad that Dan was being patient…for once since he knees that Dan wasn't the type of guy that didn't like it gentle.

The Halfa took a breath and lick his lips a bit and looked up.

Danny: Uhh...I-I guess lay down on the couch p-please...*he blushed darkly when he said that**thoughts: Hold he doesn't do that hair pulling thing...*

Dan looked at Danny in shock since he thought that the little Halfa would have ran away from him. So, he nodded and moved so that he was lying back on the sofa. He moved the pillow next to him so it was placed behind him so his shoulders were not on the arm rest.

Dan: Ok... want me to take my shirt off now or later? Either way is fine with me.

Danny couldn't believe that he was going to give his future sociopath sexy self. Wait he just called Dan Phantom...sexy? Yup the Halfa was losing already or the fear was kicking in making him think of things.

Danny: *gulp* N-...It doesn't matter to me, do what….what you want? *licking his lips some more**thoughts: I can't believe this happening...I mean sure this guy is a bastard and he killed me in his future and I beat him bit now I'm here in my house about to give head to his asshole. Yup I'm going crazy*

Danny turn his head a bit to notice there a other music was playing, "The Bad Touch!".

Danny: ...You're gotta be kidding me...

Dan: In that case. *leans forward a bit and pulls off his shirt to drop it on the floor* Much better than a hazmat suit. *leans back on the pillow and smirks at Danny* Your move now Danny.

Danny couldn't help but blush a bit, he knew that was small and skinny body with some feminine features bit he couldn't stop staring at Dan's upper body. He shook his head trying not to think about that since he knew that it was wrong and he knew that this was just to get over with so he could leave.

The Halfa gulp a bit more and decide to keep his own shirt and pants on, since he didn't know how sex really worked out. But once again he has a feeling Dan might have been a play boy in the future so he didn't really bother answering or asking.

Danny: *thoughts: Damn it...this bastard better be happy and then leave* O-Ok...um...*starts to look down nervously and shaky reaches for the zipper on Dan's pants *

Dan swiftly, but gently, grabs one of Dannys wrists and pulls Danny towards him resulting in Danny sitting on Dans lap.

Dan: Now Danny, you can't just dive right something like this. You have to get into the moment.

As soon as he finished speaking, Dan closed the space between their lips.

Before Danny said anything, their lips touched. Danny blinked confused. The kiss was so soft and gentle, the kiss remind him of the way that he and Sam would kiss. Simple and sweet.

The Halfa closed his eyes, forgetting that he was kissing an evil version himself. Danny wrapped skinny and long arms around Dan's neck, honestly forgetting that it was Dan and not Sam.

Danny: *moans quietly in the kiss and soon realize what was happening!**thoughts: w-w-what the hell?! T-This isn't Sam... Shit... but the kiss was so gentle... cocky bastard...*

Dan: *ends the kiss* Feeling less nervous about this?

Places his right hand on Dannys head and combs his fingers through the young Halfas hair.

Danny: *blushes and doesn't say anything, looking away**I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm only doing this because you just go away, and favor is a favor, you crazed fruit loop.*looks at the TV which was playing another music video*

Danny smirked at the joke what he just said and he than he noticed that Dan made a face when he said that little ''joke''.

Danny: *smirks* Well you are pretty crazy and you half of the fruit loop

The young hero was still on the older ghost lap, Danny move a little to the side since he felt Dan's... well let's just say ''little friend'' poking his thigh. It was staring to bother him because he wanted to get over and done with, but somehow deep inside he like being by his future self...

Soon the Halfa shook his head turning a lovely shade of red and clear his throat, trying to forget what he just thought of!

Danny: *sits up a little, sitting on Dan's lap like he was about to ride him, but he tilt his head a little while blushing a lovely red* W-W-what do I do next? *asking nervously since he HAD no experience on sexual matters*

Dan: *leans close to Danny so his lips were on Dannys neck* Next thing is getting the pants off and I don't mean yours. *lightly sucks Dannys neck for a bit before sitting back to where he was* Take your time; don't want to kill whatever amount of courage you got right now.

Danny: *blushes lightly touches his own neck, hoping that Dan didn't leave a hickey*O-ok. *takes a deep breath*thought: I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but why is he being so NICE to me... is he really going to leave after the blowjob*

Danny turn so red when he thought that to himself. He tried to calm himself, so he lick his lips a little again to make them ''wet''. He closes his eyes and lean forward, kissing the older ghost back gently as possible. Trying to find the courage

Danny: *thoughts: pretend its Sam, pretend its Sam!*wraps his arms around his neck and moans a little*

As Dan was kissing his younger self back, he moved his left hand up to lightly rub against Dannys chest, who still had his shirt on. After a few moments, he moved it to the younger's right nipple and rubbed it slowly.

Danny felt his right nipple gently getting rub on, he let a little moan in kiss, it wasn't a loud moan or anything it was more a soft little moan. He shivered a little since Dan's hand was so cold against his tender milky skin.

Danny: *slowly pulls away from the kiss and looks away, shyly* ngh... mmm... *looking to see Dan's hand against his nipple* A-A-A-Ah~

Dan moves his other hand to Dannys shirt covered stomach, close to the top of Dannys pants and slowly drew circles on it.

Dan: So, *licks his lips* think you're ready now? Little Danny?

Danny blushed a bit as he looked to the side a bit, feeling a bit shy a bit since he honestly had no idea if he was going do a good job or a ok job.

Danny: *gulps a bit and nods, can't believing he was going to do this* I-I think so. *thoughts: Again I hope this fucker leave once I'm done!*

Dan nodded at him and pushed Danny back gently so he could slowly pull his pants off. He had to take his boots off as well since his pants got caught on them.

Dan: Whenever you're ready to start.

When Dan removed his pants Danny couldn't help turns really lovely shade of red. His while face turn rise red when he saw Dan's member just sticking out!

Danny: *whispers in the tone where you actually the person* It's so big... bigger than mines...

Danny gulp a bit as he didn't expect Dan's member to be well you know...big. The Halfa began to feel nervous about this because he notices the TV was still in and it wasn't helping him at all because it was playing an exotic song.

Dan: *thoughts: Just a little more…then the escape door will close before Danny notices it. But then it'll be too late.*

He gently grabs one of Dannys hands and places on his member. He slowly moved their hands up and down for a bit so Danny could get the idea of what to do.

Dan: *lets go of Dannys hand* Now, to make it easier for you, *smirks* you just have to get it nice and wet.

Danny couldn't stop staring at the older ghost's member. It was just so...BIG! Was he really expecting him (Danny) to give him a blowjob with a size like that!

Danny: *still completely red in the face before he looks up, trying his hardest not to stare down at it* W-What-huh...you want to put my mouth on it? B-But...its...um...uhm...I mean...

The Halfa tried to explain what he meant on all honestly he was so nervous because 1) he was touching a male member 2)he was about give a blowjob to a male 3) This wasn't Sam 4) this wasn't Sam which made it more crazy.

Danny licked his lips a bit nervously trying to fund the courage to speak. He had seen movies where the girl goes down on the girl but it was never showed, it was more of the girl moaning and gasping from the pleasure.

Danny: Uhh...y...you...I think I sorta understand *thoughts: Ok Fenton, calm down! Remember this is one time deal so this asshole could leave and WHY WASN'T HE WEARING UNDERWEAR WAS HE PLANNING THIS?!*

Dan: Well Danny, *places his pointer finger on Dannys lips* just lick it like a blow pop. Yeah it will feel odd, but the reward is oh so satisfying.

Danny: So you just me to just lick? I-I suppose I could do that *nervously looks at the member in his hand* O-Oh ok...*takes a deep breath and licks his lips to make them...wet. He slowly starts to lower him down and looks at it* *thought: Maybe if I close my eyes it will be ok*

Danny gulp a bit before closing his eyes tightly since he didn't want to look or think about it, he lean forward more and more, opening his mouth. Soon he felt the tip of the member touching his lips, making him shiver. He lowered himself to put the whole member in his mouth. His eyes were still close.

Dan: Yeah, *slowly starts to breathe a little deeper than usual* just like that Danny. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a natural at this. Go slow when you start to move or else you'll have a VERY HARD time to breathe.

Danny: *thoughts: Ok...ok... just relax... it will be over soon... Pretend it's something else* *still closing his eyes tightly, blushing, and moving his head up and down slowly, trying to think it's something ELSE!*

Dan groans, which sounded more like a low growl, when his younger self started moving his head. He placed his left hand on Dannys head and slowly started to make him move a little bit faster. Just enough, that Danny wouldn't notice it.

Dan: *pants starting to get a little louder* Damn kid, your...*low moan* Your mouth feels...really good.

Danny keep moving his head up and down, still blushing. He felt so embarrassed that he was doing this to a man, well not just any man, it was an man... well technically ghost man, who was an future of himself.

He tried to relax as he kept on doing his little job. He didn't notice that Dan placed his hand on the Halfa's head to make him go faster

Danny: *moving his head up and down more, trying not to moan at all* *thoughts: Oh god...I really hope... he doesn't do THAT in my mouth... I don't understand why guys do that...* *moving his head at the same speed, not realizing Dan is making his go faster*

Dan felt his end coming, but held it back since an idea popped into his head. So Danny wouldn't notice, he slowly moved his right foot towards Dannys pant covered groin and rubbed it. He also moved his left leg off the sofa to give Danny more room.

Dan: *his moaning starts to get even louder* Oh f-...Fuck! That's it Danny, you're *growls* almost there. Just a little more and you'll get your reward.

Danny blushed a bit more, his milky white skin look like he was a cheery since he was so red! He continued to bob his head up and down. Suddenly he felt his groin rubbing against something; he thought of course it was the fabric underwear.

Danny: * accidentally moans a little since he thought his groin was rubbing against his underwear not really knowing that it was Dan who rubbing it* Mmmm~mmm... mmm...~

Dan: You ready Danny? *slowly starts to trust* Your first reward for being such a good little Halfa to me.

Danny: *still closing his eyes, he feels Dan's member thrusting in his mouth**thought: T-T-T-This bastard... he tricked me?!*

Danny felt even more embarrassed than before, fist he thought it was just going to be a simple blowjob but than Dan was being a tease about it. The halfa held the urge to bite the older ghost member for tricking him but he had this odd feeling that Dan might have a kinky side so he didn't do it. He just kept on sucking.

Danny: Mmm~*feeling something against his groin*

Dan: Be sure to have your throat nice and loose for this part. Since...AH fuck...I'm about done here. *thoughts: For now.*

The Halfa blushed more to a point where his cheeks were staring to hurt from all the blushing, if that was even possible. He was so surprised that Dan was a... dirty talker.

Danny: *thoughts: As soon I'm done with this I'm so kicking his ass and throwing him pervy ass back inside that stupid thermos!**sucking in the same speed*

Dan: Here ya go. Be sure to get it all.

Dan stops trusting into Danny's mouth and holds Dannys head still so he wouldn't move away. While Dans member twitches as it shoots his seed into Danny's mouth.

Danny: mffh! mmm... *feeling the warm fluid against his mouth, trying to pull away since he didn't want to swallow it since it was so salty and he thought it was gross*

But sadly he couldn't stop the fluid from getting into his throat as he swallow it all, Danny slowly gag when he swallow it all. He didn't want to open his eyes since he didn't want to see that smug look at his future self face.

Dan slowly pulls Danny off his member so he could try to get his breathing back to normal.

Dan: You did wonderfully first your first time Danny. *notices the little tent in Dannys pants* Well well, would you look at that.

He pushes Danny backwards so that he was lying on the sofa. Dan made his way towards Danny so he could sit on top of his legs so Danny would not move.

Dan: Seems to me that you, *places his hand on Dannys pant covered member* liked what we just did more then you first thought, huh? *smirks* Want me to help you with that?

Danny started to catch his breath; he couldn't believe what he did. He was so upset at himself for swallowing the fluid... it was so slimy and salty. He felt he was pin against the couch ad he open his eyes to see Dan smirking at him.

Then it hit the young hero, Dan wasn't done at all. Danny narrow his eyes in anger because he thought the little ''blowjob'' deed was the only thing but oh no... things were going to get even more...interesting to say the least.

Danny: D-Don't fucking touch me you sick piece of shit...! *glaring at him as he trying his best to pull away* Nhgh... gh... Let me go! *groans in annoyance* You tricked me didn't you...?!

Dan: I didn't trick you at all. You just assumed that I would leave after getting what I asked of you. Plus, you didn't tell me to leave when you asked for your clothes back.

Dan lowers his face to Danny's neck and lightly starts to suck while his left hand moves to one of Dannys nipples and rubs against it.

Danny: A-ah~ Dan... s-s-s-s-stop... *places his hand on his hard muscular chest and trying his best to pull him away* S-S-top... please... A-A-Ahh...*bites his lips trying his best to fight but suddenly feels weak*

Danny tried to fight back but he suddenly felt sleepy. He felt his face becoming a bit more red from the sucking on the neck, he let out a little soft gasp escape his lips.

He felt so sleepy... He didn't know why he felt like that, maybe it was because of the shower getting to him, or was it because of the sexual act they were doing. Well... mostly it was the older ghost doing all the touching feeling.

Danny:...ngh... stop...n-no... no more...mmm...so... sleepy... *his arms suddenly gently are down since he passed out*

Dan pulls away when feels Danny go limp and sees that Danny fell asleep.

Dan: This will be easier then I thought.

Dan gets off the sofa and picks Danny up bridal style so he could get them back up to Dannys room. Once he was in his younger self's room, Dan gently lied Danny on his bed so he would not wake up before the real fun started. Dan phased through the floor, quickly got his clothes and went back to Dannys room.

Dan: *thoughts: Now for the real fun to begin*

 _Danny felt his was dreaming. Dreaming of Sam, he image the scenery a lovely place with a bit of gothic touch to it for the Goth girl liking. Danny smile a little in sleep as he felt like the dream was going pretty well._

 _Sam: *wearing Danny's shirt as she walks towards him and sits on his lap*_

 _Danny: Y-You look really sexy in my shirt~_

 _Sam: *smiles a little at him* You really think so?_

 _Danny: Y-Yeah. Sam I was thinking since we have been going out for a while now I was thinking me-*feels Sam's finger on his lips*_

 _Sam: Shhh, just be quiet little Danny~_

 _Danny blinked little and confused because he had NEVER in his life heard his girlfriend say that little nickname to him. Ok, sure it was a little creepy that she said that to him but he quickly shook his head since he thought maybe she was trying to be sexy so he let it go until..._

 _Sam: Lay down_

 _Danny: Ok *lays down on the bed and looks up* Like this?_

 _Sam: That's a good little Danny~ *almost sounding someone else than herself*_

 _Danny: Um...Sam... what's wrong with your voice...?_

 _Sam: Don't worry about it *leans towards him and whispers in his ear* My, don't you look really tasty enough to eat~*licking his neck*_

 _Danny: A-Ah, Sam ww-w-what what?_

 _Sam: *starts to laugh in more of a deep voice*_

 _Danny:...No...No...NO! NO YOU AREN'T SAM!_

 _Sam: *male voice* I'm glad you are happy to see me too little Danny~*smirks evilly and leans neck biting his neck_

 _ **End of Little Dream...Well Night dream...Nightmare...**_

Danny openly his quickly, he sat up as he began to pant. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He suddenly remembered that he was in the living on the couch while Dan was doing ''things'' to him.

He touched his neck a bit as he blushed more at the memory. He noticed that Dan wasn't in the room...or maybe he was.

Danny: *raised an eyebrow* Where the perverted go? Probably got bored and went back ''home', good. *sits up a little on his bed*

Dan, who was invisible and still naked, floated over to Danny's bed and sat behind him. He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and rested his chin and the younger's shoulder.

Dan: *becomes visible* Oh we're not done yet Danny. We still more things to do tonight. *slowly moved his right hand to the waist band of Dannys pants* really fun things.

Danny: *whispers*...shit... N-N-o...please stop... you sick fucker... *trying to move away from the older ghost*

As the young Halfa was trying to move away from this perverted bastared, he didn't realize that his rear was rubbing against Dan's unclothes groin.

Danny: Ngh,,,,mmm... bastard! *groans* Why are you even here in the first place, I man you got what you wanted right, so please let me go... *moving and again his clothed behind was rubbing Dan's unclothes groin*

Dan: Not even close Danny, not even close. *unbuttons and lowers the zipper of Dannys pants* Now then, shall we get started on the fun activities of the night?

Dan then moves his hand onto Danny's member under his boxers and slowly starts to move his hand.

Dan: Oh? Feels like someone is getting into the mood again? *licks Dannys neck slowly*

Danny: *his eyes widen when he felt Dan's cold hand touching his member**thoughts: ohmyohmyohmy!* n-n-no... ngh... mmm... A-ah... stop!

Danny blushed and bit his lips; he was not going to lie to himself he NEVER touched himself before. Maybe he had some urges of touching himself before but he never did but somehow it felt really right when Dan touched him like that.

Danny: *thougts: N-N-No, Dan is a sick perverted, evil sociopath murder who killed me in his future...so why does it feel right when he touches me like instead of...Sam...*

He moved his hand a little faster and brought his left hand to Dannys shirt and lifted it up so he could take it off.

Dan: Don't worry Danny, no one will know about this if that's what you're worried about. This will stay between us. So, just let yourself go and give in.

Danny blushed some as he felt his shirt being taken off; he felt cold and wrapped his arms around his tiny feminine little body. Embarrassed that his future self had more of a manly and muscular body than him.

Danny: *thoughts: I wonder if the ghost girls go crazy about his body... he does have a nice b-Whoa, there cowboy, don't think about him like that. Nonononononoononoonononononoonono! You know this is too wrong!**tries to fight back since he knows this is too wrong* W-why do you want from me? Dan, look, I know you are some part of me... some part of that cheese head... why would you want me?!

Danny move away so he won't be touched by his sexy future self. Which made him blush a little more because he realized what he just said.

He just watches Danny move away from him and sighs as he moves his gaze to the window. Even though the blinds on the windows were closed, he could still picture what it was like outside.

Dan: You want to know why I'm doing this? Fine, I'll tell you why. You're the closet thing I have left of my human self. I thought I would feel whole after what happened, *looks back at Danny* but it didn't work. It didn't work at all Danny, so I did the only thing that would make me forget.

He moved slowly towards Danny and hugged him, but it was a loose hug so Danny could get out of it if he wanted to.

Danny stop moving around, and he blinked. He notice that way Dan spoke so quietly and somewhat sad like, sure he was a brute and he was pure evil... but this man was still him... In a twisted way.

Danny sorta felt bad for him. He licked his lips a little nervously, before he turns his around to face the older ghost.

Danny: I-I didn't know that you missed being human, I always thought you were an asshole who tried to kill me, my friends and family and Mr. Lancer... *makes a face and then smiles little* Well I guess you don't have to be lonely anymore since I could teach you have to be human.

Dan: Some days I don't, some days I do miss it. That closeness we had, but with what I've done in my future and now in your time. *sighs*

He pulls away from the hug and lies on his back.

Dan: *looks away from Danny* Just forget it. It happened a long time ago and it would be better for us both to not talk about it. *thoughts: Danny can't be that stupid to believe that BS of a lie.*

Danny: Well how could I forget, I mean I'm not going to sit here and lie. You might be a crazier-cheesy head but at the same time... it's a little scary to think I'm going to be like you if that EVER had. Sure me and my friends argue a lot time to time but I would have missed them so much they ever you know got killed. *touches his neck nervously and chuckles softly* I know I'm being corny. Sorry man.

Danny than touched his own black hair nervously and looked at window and than he began to stand up from his bed.

Danny: I'm going to get a drink, anyway you want anything I mean you are still me in a way. Oh wait you are ghost of course. Hahaha, *walking to the door until he noticed something* ...wait an minute ...*slowly turns about to him*... Did you honestly just said you missed them, but how the hell do you miss being human... when...*eyes widen in fear* No... you...you...

Dan: Don't worry your pretty little head. I didn't do anything to them, they're still alive. You would have heard something about them if they weren't. *smirks and glances behind Danny for a second* Besides, they shouldn't be what makes you so worried.

Danny: *blinks and gives him an weird look* What are you talking about? I don't under-*hears click of the door being locked and realize what Dan meant*... Oh my... *slowly turns around*...god...

Standing right behind Danny at the now locked door was another Dan, who was smirking at him.

Dan#2: Hello Danny, did you forget about this ghost power? That isn't very smart of you.

The Dan Double walks over to stand in front Danny and tilts his up by his chin.

Dan#1: Now the real fun can begin.

Danny blink as he moved his eyes to the other side and glanced at the original Dan who was smirking. He couldn't believe that he fell for something so stupid as giving Dan pity!

Danny: y-y-you fucking asshole! You tricked me! *back away from the #2 Dan* ...what do you mean by...fun?

Dan#2: So what if I did? That won't change what's going to happen tonight. *grabs a hold of Danny and pulls him towards the bed.*

Dan#1: Hey, easy with him. Don't want to break him too soon now.

Dan#2: *pushes Danny on to the bed so Dan#1 can hold him* No worries, he'll love it anyway.

Danny looked so scared, like shitting his pants scared, he tried to moved away from these creeps. He couldn't believe that feel for Dan's stupid pity thought. Danny tries to move but he grip the original Dan holding onto him tightly.

Danny: *turns his head to a little and glares at the first Dan* fuck you... *glares back to the 2nd Dan* Fuck you to asshole...

Dan#1: *freaking his surprise* Why Danny, did you finally figure out what all this was about?

The two Dans looked at each other and smirked.

Dan#2: Well, you heard him. *places his hands on Dannys head and turns it so he was facing the other Dan*

Dan#1 presses his lips against Dannys while Dan#2 removed his hands from Dannys head to place them on the younger ones chest. Dan#2 begins to rub and gently twist Dannys nipples.

Dan#2: *leans forward till his lips are next to Dannys ear* Don't worry Danny. We'll make you feel really good so just relax and enjoy. *slowly licks Dannys ear and nibbles on his ear lobe*

Danny: A-A-Ahh~ngh~ *bites his lips, blushing a nice rosy shade color when they began touch, kiss, and lick his sensitive areas* A-A-hh~n-n-no stop.. This is totally wrong! *thoughts: Shit... this fucking bastard* A-A-Ah~Dan... please~S-ahh~ mmm...

The young hero tries his hardest to fight back, with all his might and strength but all he could do was let out sweet little moans escape his sweet little mouth.

Danny: F-F-F-GO TO HELL! Ah~!

Dan#1: Been there and done that. Wasn't fun at all, till you showed up.

Dan#2 moves his left hand down towards Dannys pants and lower them, along with his boxers, and slowly starts to jerk Danny off. While Dan#1 puts two of his fingers into Dannys mouth.

Dan#1: Be sure to get all nice and wet or else you being in a whole lot of pain. That is, unless you want to feel pain with the pleasure Little Danny.

Dan#2: Your choice Danny, what will it be?

Danny narrow his eyes in anger, glaring at the 1st Dan who putting his fingers on his mouth, he began to turn a cherry red as he felt Dan#2 stroking his member. He hated this position that he was in.

Danny: *panting and softly moaning with the jerking of the member, he open his mouth to lick Dan#1 fingers to get them ''nice and wet''* *licks them but making a face like he wants to punch Dan so badly, he close his eyes since he didn't want to look at him at him* Mmm.. Ahh~*moaning from the jerking and licking of the fingers that he was doing*

Once Dan#1 felt that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Dannys mouth and moved them down to Dannys lower entrance to make slow circular movements against it.

Dan#1: *notices a trail of saliva from Danny's mouth and licks it off* You taste sweet. *looks at the other Dan* Give him a try.

Dan#2: Don't mind if I do.

Dan#2 uses his other hand to turn Dannys head gently so he could face him and places his lips onto Dannys.

Danny shiver at this, he couldn't what was happening; he really thought this was so crazy. Well crazier than the blowjob scene but the point is that it was crazy his future self made a other self.

Danny: *looks away, his eye tightly closed as he didn't want to look at either of them**thoughts: I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe I'm going to get finger fucked...Hahah wow can't believe I said that - Oh this no time for jokes!"

Danny tried to move and fight back since he didn't want them to touch him.

Danny: *opens his eyes and glares to the side* Why...mm why are you doing this?! Do you have this sick thing of fucking your younger self or in possibly in love with...yourself...*shivers at the whole thing he just said*

Dan#2: Good question there, but if I had to answer that. Then the answer would be that yes, I do want to fuck to you. *places his left hand back onto Dannys chest* Fuck you so hard that you can't even think anymore.

Dan#1: And the only words coming out of your mouth is you *slides his pointer finger inside of Danny* begging for more. *slowly trusts his finger in and out of Danny* And where oh where is it?

Danny: *starts to moans when he feels Dan#1 finger inside of him* mmm~ N-nghh~p-please don't touch me there...Ahhh...*blushes more and leans more against Dan#2* Ahhhhh~! *bites his lips and closes his eyes tightly since he doesn't want to see*

Danny open his legs a bit more since felt really good, he couldn't believe that his body was betraying him; he didn't want to be touched like he was the girl. No he knew that this was so wrong, but somehow deep down the young hero really like this feeling.

Did he or was only pretending to enjoy so this fucker could leave?

Danny: A-Ahh~m-Mo...more...*realize what he said!*.N-No wait please no more! Ahh...you sick bastards...ngh~*

Dan#1: You want more? Ok then, *slips his middle finger inside of Danny* here you go. *slowly starts to stretch Danny while still trusting his fingers*

Dan#2: And just you can't finish without us. *stops his right hand and places a ring of Ecto-energy at the base of Dannys member* Now, our fun will last longer.

With his right hand now no longer busy, Dan#2 was able rubbed and twist Dannys nipples. He would go back to the younger's dick for a bit, but didn't dwell on it so Danny would go over the edge.

Dan#2 catches Dannys leg and moves his own legs to hold Dannys down to the bed.

Dan#2: Now now, need to go hurting yourself Danny.

Dan#1: *continues to stretch Danny and inserts a third finger* Want to feel something interesting?

Dan#1 presses down against a small patch of skin inside of Danny and rolls his fingers on it.

Danny bit a small patch of skin as he let a moan feeling good. He really hated the fact that these...well this bastard was making him feel do good. He and Sam only sweet kiss and cuddling but they never thought of going to 3rd base so fast with each other.

Danny bit his lips trying to hold back any moans.

Dannny: *thoughts: Fuck! This bastard... knows my sensitive areas good...Why does it feel so good...Why do I want him to touch me more...This so wrong...* Mmm...Ah...please...Dan...don't touch me more...Y-you know this-ahh-Wrong even for you! Ngh! Ah~Shit! f...feels so good...No! S-Stop! *turning red from blush and anger*

Dan#2: Danny stop fighting this or else I'll put something in that mouth of yours to make you shut up. *starts to suck on Dannys neck again*

Dan#1 inserted his pinking finger into Danny resulting in four fingers stretching and trusting to make Danny loose.

Dan#1: He's almost ready for the last part of this little event.

Danny grit his teeth together feeling the four fingers on him, holding the biggest moan ever! He let a soft sigh of breath when Dan#2 suck on his neck, knowing it was going to leave hickies or vampire bite marks.

Danny: Ngh...ahhh...Ah~w-Why...do you...mh...Ahh~*feeling Dan#1 trusting his fingers in and out* Why do you want from me you sick perverted fucking sadist...*moans*...ah...fucker!Ahh! *Throws his head back a bit as it feels so good*

Dan#1: What I want is to fuck your damn brains out! So why do you just be a good little Halfa and...*pulls out his fingers and lines up his dick at Dannys entrance* FUCKING ENJOY THIS! *trusts up while pulling Danny down on to his member*

Dan#2: Damn, this is so fucking hot to watch.

Danny: Ahhhh! Ha~s-So big~*panting* D-Dan...please...Please...mmmm...you perverted f-ahh~oh god...Oh god...Ahh~GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU SADIST FUCKING MONSTER! Ahh~shit...*thoughs: n-no...I...I...need to stop enjoying this! I need to stop this before he really makes me mad!*

Danny placed his tiny hand on Dan#1 chest so he couldn't push him away but it honestly fail because it just made the Halfa look like he bouncing on the older ghost's member...faster.

Dan#2: *puts 2 of his fingers in Danny mouth* I told you to shut up Danny.

Dan#1: Damn, *groans lowly, which could be mistaken for a growl* loosen up a but Danny. *looks at Dan#2* Kids got a vice grip on me.

Dan#2: *smirks at the other Dan* Then why don't you start moving? He'll loosen up if you do.

Danny: Y-Y...y...you fucking bastards...ngh...Fuck...y...you are going to regret this! *glares at them and tries to move but it's not working**thoughts: Come on Fenton, turn ghost or do something instead of riding your future self dick!* I hate you so much right now...*completely red in the face*

Danny held onto Dan#1 a bit tighter aa he slowly lift and sat down a bit, feeling one of them gripping in his hips.

Danny: *moans* a-assholes...

Dan#1: Tell me something I don't know already. *starts trusting into Danny slowly* Wonder where that spot is.

Dan#2: *takes his fingers out of Dannys mouth and moves them downward* You'll find it since Danny will scream when you do. Right…Danny?

Danny: *blushes a more a soft rosy red coloring since it feels so good and bites his lips from moaning*

Danny still had his hands in Dan#1 chest as he began to slowly bounce on his member. He soon stops biting his lips as he let a soft breath. Secretly enjoying the slow speed

Danny: A-aah...*looking away embarrassed that he was moaning and blushing, and knew that this was wrong but deep down he felt really good~* *whispers*s...so...big...*thoughts: STOP! WHY I'M HAVING THIS THOUGHTS!"

Dan#2: *slowly inserts his two wet fingers into Dannys entrance to stretch him even more* Don't you worry Danny, *licks Dannys neck* you'll feel even better in a moment.

While he was doing that, Dan#1 was slowly his pace a bit and grabbed hold of Dannys waist so he could force Danny to stop moving.

Danny: *panting a bit* W-Wha...? What are you doing-Ahhh!? *shivers when Dan#2 lick his neck and feels his fingers into his entrance *

Danny move his legs a bit as he try to kick their smug faces. He bite hid lips trying his best not to scream in pleasure since in honestly he liked the way Dan touched... well secretly.

Danny: *thoughts: Fucking...a...Ugh...He's trying to make me moan loud...* Ngh...get your fingers off of me~! Ngh!

Dan#1: No can do Danny boy.

Dan#2: Ok, no fingers. *slowly takes his fingers out of Danny* But, you didn't say anything about not having this in you. *a lines his member with Dannys already full entrance and slowly pushes in*

Dan#1: *groans loudly* Holy fuck! *tightens his hold on Dannys hips*

Dan#2 stops moving once he's fully inside of Danny and waits for the 3 of them relax a bit.

Danny eyes widen as he felt the sting a bit since, he has seem movie have threesome with a girl before in R - rated movies but this, this was too weird. They were both inside of him!

The Halfa let a soft whimper, holding onto Dan#1, since 1)it hurt since he WAS a virgin 2)Danny is a small boy and Dan was…well...bigger...and lastly 3) He had two members in him!

Danny: *thoughts:...it hurts a bit...but it feels good...*bites his lips for thinking that*

Dan#2: I wonder, *glances at the other Dan and they both nod* which one of us will find and *slowly starts to trust into Danny*

Dan#1: *trusts in when the other Dan pulls back* hit that spot. Come Danny, scream for us. No need to hold back.

Danny: Yeah I'm going to scream for Clockwork so he could put your pervy ass into the thr-*feels Dan#1 hot the spot and lets a biggest moan like ever* Ngh! AH~Oh god~! *shuts his eyes tightly* D-Dan...please...T-This so wrong you should that...Nhh...

Danny tried his best not to moan but the poor thing couldn't resist since it felt so good. He looked down as his own member. He gulp.

Soon a idea pop onto his head.

Danny: *thoughts: Maybe this will work if I tell him go faster and then this fucking fruit loop could leave.* *gulps and looks up*Umm...uh...

Dan#1: Yes Danny?

Dan#2: *places one hand one Dannys chest while the other travels down to his member* Is there something you want to say? Better speak up or we won't know what it is?

Danny: *bites his lips a bit thinking that this stupid won't work* N...no...this is wrong. Look I know I have said this 20th time today but...Why do you want to fuck me? I mean there's other 'sexier' ghost out there that you could fuck! *angry says at the two Dan's* GET OFF OF ME! *Tries to fight them*

Dan#1: *trusts at a faster pace* What do you think I did after I took over the Ghost Zone in my future?

Dan#2: *speeds up as well* Those were some crazy events. I'll tell you about it some other time. Besides, we're having fun now.

Danny began to let out moans, they were soft moans until he felt them going faster, ge let moan that they were louder. He held onto Dan#1 chest as he was trying to not to fall. He blushed more.

Danny: *thoughts: M...Maybe if I play his little game he will back off, yeah I think it might work. It has work in the past. Ok I can't believe I'm doing this...I just need to pretend I'm enjoying..*(takes a deep breath but it sounds like he was gasping from the pleasure*...Ah~you so big, mm~m-more~please..d-don't stop~*thoughts: Ugh I'm going to sick...*

Both Dans stop for a brief second before starting back up again at a faster pace then earlier.

Dan#2: Finally you give in. But, before I forget. *removes the Ecto-energy ring from Dannys member* Don't want you to hurt yourself now. Do we?

Dan#1: No, that would be counter-productive to this. *smirks at Danny* Now...scream for us Danny.

Danny gasp a bit from the faster pace, he began to moan more and until eventually he moan louder.

Danny: Oh I will scream for you~Only for you~Ahhh! Yes! Faster~*thoughts: Oh my god! I can't believe this happening but at least he's giving in slowly, I just need to let his guard down - I mean I'm pretty gullible in a way so Dan is technically me...Oh think got an idea*

Dan#1: Ah~ fuck! You know when to tighten up don't you Danny?

Dan#1 keeps his hands on Dannys hips to help him move faster while him and the other pick up the pace.

Dan#2: *groans* What else do you want Danny? Besides wanting us to go faster.

Danny felt sick to his stomach; he couldn't believe that he was doing such things so his "creepy" future self will back off. He let a loud as it felt so amazing.

Danny: Ah~w-we...ngh~y-y-y...oh fuck it's feel so good~! *thoughts: Ok ok ok ok, I just need to relax and pretend to enjoy it*

Danny began to think of something when he got an idea. He gulp a bit as he knew he was going to regret this later but right now he didn't care, he just wanted this fucker to leave!

Danny: *thoughts: Can't believe I'm doing this!*Leans forward to Dan#1 ear and trying to "seductively" whispers while trying not to gag since he felt really creep out* I wanna suck your dick again~*thoughts: Yep going to regret...But no time to feel sorry for myself...This the only way to tire him out!*

Dan#1: That sounds like fun. What do you think?

Dan#2: Do you really need to ask that?

Both Dans slowly to a stop and Dan#2 slowly lifts Danny off of the other Dans erect member, while keeping his inside of Danny, and moves back a bit so Danny could lean forward.

Dan#1: Well, get to it then.

Danny let a soft moan when felt one of their members slide out of him. He quickly smirked to himself since he couldn't believe that his plan was actually working!

Danny: Well...You have to kiss me first *thoughts: Heh, that's right just fall into my plan so I could your kick your ass* I mean...It's ok if you don't want too. *lowers himself down*

Dan#1: Maybe that can be your reward for being such a good boy for me Danny.

Dan#2 starts to trust into Danny again and slowly built up his previous speed.

Danny: *moans at the speed and opens his mouth to Dan#1 in his mouth and closes his eyes since he didn't want to Dan's smug pervy expressions* *thoughts: Ok...good he's falling for it. I just need to keep this up*

Danny began to move his head up and down. He tried to make seem like he was enjoying it so he could make Dan let down his guard. And he moan from the thrusting which sorta help to make more "real."

Dan#1: *places his left hand on Dannys head* Funny thing is, his cold mouth feels fucking wonderful.

Dan#2: Good to know for when I get a turn. *starts to trust harder into Danny* I think I found that spot you were talking about.

Danny tightly shut his eyes as he felt his spot getting thrusting, he tries to relax himself as he kept himself to make look realistic, he couldn't believe that he was doing this but he began to go a bit faster with bobbing.

Danny: *thoughts: I REALLY hope this crazed up fruit looop is exhausted by this so I could put him back where he belongs! Oh god it's so hot in my mouth!**moans a bit from the feeling and from the thrusting*

Dan#1 starts to 'help' Danny along by slowly trusting into his mouth while Dan#2 gets an idea.

Dan#2: I wonder. *slaps Dannys ass*

Danny tried his hardest not to bite Dan's member as he let a moan a bit when his ass was slap. He began to feel a bit odd as he began to feel close to his limit.

Danny: *bobbing his head faster and trying his best not to choke on the older ghost...well...large member**thoughts: Shit...I'm getting so close...I...it feels so good~Ok ok...relax... this is almost done.

Danny move his head up and down a bit until he reach his hand down, gripping into the bed sheet as he finally released.

Danny: Mmm...mmm...~

Dan#2: Fuck! *does one last trust into Danny and releases in him* Who knew fucking a virgin could feel this good? *trying to regain air into his lungs*

Dan#1: We knew. *holds Dannys head still as he also released into Danny*

Danny: mmmm... mmm*feels Dan#1 fluid into his mouth as he tries not to swallow it since it thought it was gross, but he couldn't hold it n as he swallow it**thoughts: mUgh... so gross...**blushes and pulls away*

Danny began to pant to catch his breath and open his eyes a little, his face a little red from all of this. He lets a deep breath and look at the two Dans who look like they were catching their breaths.

He smirked, his plan was working.

Danny: Well... t-that was fun right? *thoughts; Ok seem like they are getting tired, perfect. Ok...good. I just need one of them to ''kiss me'' and then BAM! Perfect''

Dan#1: Hell yeah, that was fun. *sits up and looks at Danny* Now, *smirks* your reward for being a good boy.

Danny: Oh? Alright. You want it slow and easy or want it rough *looking at him, trying to look like he wants it but he can't stop smiling of his plan!*

Dan#1: *gently grabs Danny chin and pulls forward while he leans in* Danny, I'm not gullible like you.

He then uses he ghost energy to shock Danny, making him go unconscious and collapse onto the bed.

Dan#2: Did he really think that idea of his would work? Oh well. Now what?

Dan#1: Clean him up and change the bed sheets. I'll take care of down stairs and get what we need.

The two Dans nod at each other and went to take care of what they had to.

Danny was completely passed out. He left like he was sleeping soundly sleeping.

 _Danny woke up in a gothic looking room, he gaze around the room confused. 'How the hell did I get here?' he thought to himself as he kept on looking around the dark room. The only thing that was shining was the light... the light of some candles around the room._

 _He raised an eyebrow, since the room look a little familiar to him in a way._

 _?: I see that you are awake, Danny?_

 _The Halfa blinked to slowly turn to see Sam wearing a dark red robe. He smiled to see her which he was so happy about._

 _Danny: Oh thank god, Sam. I'm glad you are here... wait... how the hell did you get here?_

 _Sam: Danny, this my room~isn't it lovely~. *walking towards him*_

 _Danny: Y-Yeah... I mean, wait how did I get here in the first place?_

 _Sam: Shh~*sits on his lap and touches his lips, in the most sexual of ways* Relax Danny, it will be fun, I mean after all you wanted this more than anything right?_

 _Danny: Oh Sam *sighs a little and wraps his arms around her clothed waist* Yeah I do._

 _Sam: Good, now sit there and look pretty for me little Danny?_

 _Danny: *thoughts: Little Danny? Why is she calling me that?* Sam why-Mffhgf!_

 _Sam pressed her lips against his; as she began kiss him gently and sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which shock him a little since knew that Sam was more of a gentle kiss not like... wow kisser! Danny began to kiss her back while he lay back on the bed and the gothic girl was stop of him._

 _Soon the kissing went on until Sam pull away with a soft smirk on her face. She touched his cheek._

 _Danny: *smirks* So what's the surprise you have underneath there~_

 _Sam: You will see~*gets up and slowly unties her rode. revealing she's wearing gothic lingerie* So what do you think?_

 _Danny: *smirks* It matches your eyes~_

 _Sam: Good, I'm glad you like it Danny~*licks her lips*_

 _When the Goth girl licked her lips, her lips look like it was more...inhuman. Danny blinked and lean back, he noticed there something not right about this. He was about to speak when his eyes widen!_

 _Danny: SAM IS THAT-''_

 _Sam: Oh you didn't notice, little Danny, I like it when your-*flips Danny on stomach* -I like it when your on fours~*_

 _Danny: w-w-what? huh? Sam! W-*feels his pants pull down* SAM!_

 _Sam: Don't worry you pretty little head, little Danny~ I will be gentle...oh wait-I won't~*starts to laugh*_

Soon the creepy kinky nightmare end, the young Halfa slowly open his eyes to hear a familiar voice(s) and his own voice, but he wasn't even speaking. Or was he? Danny sat up softly and he placed a hand though his hair and looked up to see the two Dan's smirking.

Danny: Ugh... my head... was I talking in my sleep...?

?: No you won't. *just glaring at the two Dans*

Danny: *blinks and turns to his right and is surprised* Oh no not again...

Danny was surprised to his own ghost, well... yeah you get the picture. Ghost Danny AKA Phantom just glared at the two Dans, since something must have happen when human was passed out.

Dan#2: Oh, why not? You might end up liking the idea. I took care of you damn it!

Dan#1: *sighs* Calm down will you. They'll change their minds after while with what we got planned. *notices human Danny awoke* Oh looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake. *walks over to the side of the bed that human Danny is on and sits next to him* Have a nice nap?

Tilts Danny head up a bit by his chin using his left hand, while Dan#2 walks over to sit next to Phantom, Dannys ghost half, and moves Phantom to sit on his lap.

Phantom:...*sitting on his lap, and just staring angry at him* Your are so sick, perverted asshole. Anyways what do you want from me-I mean from us besides fucking

Danny: *looks away since he didn't want to touched* Dint you dare touch me

Soon Danny and his ghost self felt really uncomfortable, well mostly the human because he thought his plan was about to work. Until he felt a slightly chilled against his legs, Danny looked and blushed realizing Dan Phantom well the Dan the perverted Phantom didn't put his pants back on him!

Danny:...Where are my pants? *softly blushes as he tries to cover himself up*

Phantom: *still angry staring at Dan#2*

Dan#2: *turns Phantom round so he is facing him* What we want is to just fuck. It IS a good stress reliever. *nuzzles his face against Phantom necks*

Dan#1: As for your clothes, *leans in close to Danny* they're in the dryer right now. Should be done in a while. So, we got time to have some fun.

Phantom: Hey watch it before your-Hmm? Hey your hair isn't burning me, actually it's so soft. Oh my gosh it's like a abyss of clouds, bundled up with some pervy asshole. *touches his hair* Oh my gosh it's soo FLUFFY!

Danny: So basically you are only fucking me to get rid of stress...Wow...*looks a to the side* Why didn't you ask one of the female prettier ghost girls to fuck-*sees Phantom touching Dan#2 hair and blinks* Would you stop that and focus!

Phantom: sorry. *stops touching his hair and clears his throat* Ugh...Danny is right why didn't you get to know the other ghosts, I mean they are like about the same age as you.

Danny didn't realize when he said about the "female" ghost, it made him sound like he was a bit jealous. Wait why he would be jealous of his older alternative adult future self fucking a female ghost. It's not like he was dating himself since he wasn't like Vlad who was obsessed himself. So was he jealous of Dan fucking a female ghost?

Phantom: Would you kindly let of me so I could kick your ass please? Seriously this is so wrong for you wanting to just fuck your younger self...It's just wrong...?! No not wring... its just weird

Danny: I tried to tell him that but seem like he was some weird fetish for me

Phantom: tsk...STOP NUZZLING MY NECK!

Dan#2: Oh come on. *growls lowly* That was starting to feel nice!

Dan#1: To answer that, *leans in to Dannys neck and starts to lick it* Done that already and it's no fun to repeat ALL of that. *smirks* So, let's just have some fun now.

Phantom: oh ok yeah we could have fun, oh wait I know...by kicking you ass.

Danny: Seriously!? *Tries to move away*

Phantom: ...*glares and looks away angry, gritting his teeth together*

Dan#2 grabs the back of Phantoms head with his left hand and pulls him forward to kiss. While his right hand goes to Phantoms chest, so he could rub and twist Phantoms left nipple.

Dan#1: No, what we got planned is ALOT more fun. *sucks on Dannys neck while his left hand moves downward to Dannys waist*

Phantom: *eyes widen and fights back a moan since he feel his nipple being rub and twisted. He lean backwards as he tried to pull away and placing his tiny gloved hand on his chest* N-No! DON'T TOUCH ME! *pulls away from the kiss and splits to the others side he didn't "like" the kiss* We are not your fucking play toy you perverted asshole! *not realizing he sounds "jealous", he grits his teeth and tries to punch his face -*

When Phantom wrist was being held in a tight grip, he tried to release his wrist but the grip was to strong.

Danny: A-Ahh~ No...Dan...please...No..*quickly grab his left hand* P-Phantom is right we are not your fucking play toy! *Tries to move away and but tries to cover his privates*

Phantom: DAN LET GO OF MY FUCKING WRIST SO I COULD PUNCH YOUR GODDAMN PERVY FACE!

Dan#1: When did I ever say that you were my toy? Because if you were, I would have done this a long time ago. *pushes Danny backwards and sits on his lap to keep him from moving*

Dan#2: You do realize that fighting is just making me more aroused, right? *holds Phantom close to him*

Danny: Ugh...shit! *trying to move but can't*Ugh!

Phantom: ARE YOU FUCKING IN LOVE WITH ME THAT YOU FUCK WANT ME?!

Danny: *looks at his ghost in shock at what he just said**thoughts: W-what? Why would I think that...? Oh I think I got it now, I think he's trying to distracted.**smirks*

Phantom looked away, still beyond pissed off because he knew he and his human half were doing their best to get rid of Dan but nothing was working! This had been going ever since he got home from school too.

Danny licked his lips a bit nervously as he tried to move in a tie most quietest of ways so Dan#1 wouldn't notice since he looked distracted.

Danny: *thoughts: Please let it work...please let it work!*

Phantom: *looks at Danny a bit before he liked to the other side* What? Are you going to laugh at me go ahead and let's see what happens if you do...? *tightens his hand into fists*

Dan#2: Why would I laugh about something like that?

Dan#1: And what would you say or do if you hit the nail on the head for getting it right? *pulls Danny in for a hug*

Danny: Ngh! Geez fucking-*thoughts: Ugh...When u became a hugger when I get older...*

Phantom: Pfft, I'm stupid I'm not going to fall for your lies. Besides you said it yourself me AKA Danny are just a stress relief so basically your not IN love with me.

Danny: Technically he's right. I mean you can't be in love-

Phantom: ...Well...Maybe you are...I mean i know you me but...Umm...uh...I guess your saying I'm stress relief saying your in love with me.*looks at side, and blushing at that thought*

Danny: WHAT?! Phantom, come don't give into perverted! Ngh...fucker!Would you quit hugging me like I'm your "sweetheart" *glaring at Dan#1*

Phantom: ...*thinks for an moment with his blush dying down and shakes his head* I highly doubt that you are in love me *smirks*

Dan#2: Couples would in gauge in more intimate activities to relief stress. *slowly moves his left down waist and then down even farther*

Dan#1: Some do, some don't. So no one really knows if it's true or not. But, *moves his body down Dannys while sucking random spots on his skin* maybe you'll find this to be fun. No one has to know about this, this can stay between us if that's what you're worried about.

Phantom: I-It's not about that just...umm...well..uhh...

Danny: *opens his mouth to say something but let's out little moans feeling the little suck on the sensitive areas on his skin* *roughs: S-Shit...Why is my body betraying me, why can't I tell him to stop. Oh my god...I-Is Phantom in love with my future evil self or-* Ahh~

Phantom stop quiet for a moment before he licks his lips a bit nervously as he looked up shyly.

Phantom: Maybe...ummm..*touches his chest* Maybe...in some weird way you are in love me...*sits on his lap more like he was straddling on him, where slightly his rear is right there next to his member*

Danny looked up a bit in shock as he couldn't believe that he was hearing! Seriously! Was this really happening, his ghost self was ON LOVE with this perverted monster of an asshole.

Ok... Maybe Danny had a bit of thing for Dan like 1% when they first met and they fought but it was just more "Ok he's hot" but it wasn't to crazy since he knew that he was HETEROSEXUAL!

Phantom: Or maybe I have just some weird fetish as I get older..But like you said couples don't know right?

Danny: W-what the hell..are you doing to my ghost half?! Why are you making so...angsty...Oh my god! A-a-Are you-*begins to shakes as he thought of Dan and Spectra in disguise! *trying to free himself from Dan#1 grip*

Phantom: *still fully clothes, he lifts himself up a and ACTUALLY sits in Dan#2 clothes member* A-Ah~*softly breath and blushes a bit* W-Well you aren't there, about living yourself in a twisted~*wraps his arms his neck and slowly bounce up and down to tease him completely even though they are wearing clothed still*Ahh~Do you like that~?

Danny blushed at the little scene that he was watching, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Ok this was too weird. The Halfa honestly thought this was so sick joke! He looked away blushing as he hearing his ghost self moan.

Dan#1: Let's not let them have all the fun now. *finally reached Dannys member and slowly starts to lick it*

Dan#2 moves his hands downward and grabs Phantoms behind to make him press harder against his lap. He also leaned in to kiss Phantom for a bit before trailing kisses down his chin till he made it to Phantoms neck.

Dan#1: You like this, admit it Danny.

He then moves one hand to Dannys entrance slowly inserts two fingers him while starting to deep throat Dannys re-erect member.

The other Dan removed Phantom off his lap so he could take off his pants and returned Phantom back to where he was.

Dan#2: Do you want this? *smirks against Phantoms neck* If so, tell me where you want it.

Danny: *blushes and reaches for something to grab, it felt so amazing* Ahhh~*he grab onto his bed sheets as he move his hips a bit* D-Dan~S-stop you perv~ahh~damn! S-stop!

Phantom: I-I do~I want it do bad~G-Give it me good, I want you to go rough on me or should I do something else master~*licks his lips a bit when he said that as he was being tease*

Danny had his eyes close but he heard everything from the other said, he felt so weird out because when would his ghost want so bad? Didn't he like Sam or is because he REALLY liked Dan more than Sam.

Danny: Ahh~! F-fuck...S-Stop~!

Dan#2: Don't worry little Phantom, you'll get it. *moves his right hand down and lightly touches his tights before inserting a finger into Phantom* Just have to prepare you first.

Dan#1 continues sucking Danny while he too inserts and slowly thrusts two of his fingers into Danny.

Phantom: A-ah~!mmm~ I-It feels so good~ *begins to blush more*

Danny: *bites his lips, since he didn't want to moan, he still felt his hand on the bed sheet as he grips onto it* A-Ahhhhh! Ngh! N-N-No get your fingers out of me~ Ahh... *feeling his member being suck and licked* *thoughts: Nggh... S-S-hit his mouth is so hot~*

Soon Danny open one of his eyes a little, to see what was Dan#1 doing, until he made an expression that had a mix of aroused and odd. Danny felt his face turn red when he heard his ghost form moaning and he also felt shy when he saw... well... his member being... well... ''toy' with.

Dan#2: Just keep moaning like that. *inserts another finger into Phantom and starts to slowly scissor his entrance open*

Dan#1 removes his mouth from Danny and inserts a third finger into him. He moves upward so he could look at Dannys face, he also moved Dannys right leg so that his knee was resting on the inside of Dan#1s arm where his elbow is.

Phantom: Ahh~Oh god it feels soo good~yes~! Yes! Oh yes! More~! Ahhh~*moaning at the "scissor feeling". His face beaming more red than before*

Danny: H-Ho...how...*trying to find the right words because he was surprised by two things 1)Phantom moaning like he was enjoying it and 2) how the fuck did Dan learn how to give oral?* H...How did you know how to do that...*still have one eye open*

Dan#2: You're a needy little thing, aren't you? *inserts a third finger into Phantom and tries to find that one little spot* Scream so I will know when I hit that little pleasure button inside of you. Can you do that little ghost boy?

Dan#1: Oh, that's an easy one to answer. *smirks down at Danny and picks up the pace of his fingers* I got curious one day and well. Duplication is an interesting thing.

Phantom: O-oh ok...I thin-oh god~ngh~Ahhh~! It feels fucking god! Shit.. d-don't stop please don't stop~*starts to moan...rather loudly* Oh god~are you punishing me with your fingers since I have been a been a bad little ghost boy~ahhh...ah...ha~

Danny: W-when did this happen? *blushes more when he hear Phantom being louder than before* *thoughts: Oh god...that is so embarrassing...**closes his eyes again* ngh...

Dan#2: Maybe, maybe not. *thrusts his finger into Phantom at a slow and hard pace* Depends on how well you scream for me when I'm inside you. *licks and sucks on Phantoms neck*

Dan#1: Oh, sometime during the whole destroy everything in sight phase I was going through. *moves his fingers at the same fast pace but tries to find that spot* Then again, I never really got out of that phase.

Phantom: *he was about to say something when he start to moan more than before, no idea if that's possible* Ahhh~Mm~m-m-m-more~P-please suck harder my neck, go vampire on me! Ahh! *feels Dan#2 going faster with his fingers until-* Ohhh fuck yes right there-more~! Shit!

Danny, on the other hand couldn't reply back to Dan#1 since he was so shy and beyond red what he was hearing. He still kept his eyes shut close and gulps.

Danny: W-what do you mean by phrase...I-I don't understand...Oh god why he have to be so damn loud...

Dan#2: *smirks against Phantoms neck* As you wish. *starts to nibble on his neck* Anything else you want me to do?

Dan#1: Oh, it's just that rebellious phase that all teens go through. *removes his fingers from Dannys entrance* I just never got out of mine. Now then, speak up or I won't know what you want.

Phantom: Ahh~Oh god that feels so amazing~*lets a soft sigh since it felt good* Do you really want to know what I want? *smirks a bit*

Danny:...*thoughts: I can't believe Phantom is enjoying this perverted fucker...He should be fighting instead of enjoying it!* *sighs a bit*...I-If I tell you what I want...would you promise me ONE THING...please *still shutting his eyes since he honestly didn't want to look at him since he was shy and not look at Phantom enjoying it!*

Dan#2: Tell me or I'll just keep bring you right to the edge and then just leave you there. *bites Phantoms neck* Only to start all over again.

Dan#1: Depends on what it is you want me to promise. But, I'll hear you out. What is it you want Danny? *raises one of his eyebrows and smirks at Danny*

Phantom: *smirks and moaned loudly when his neck was bit* Oh god fuck yes~! Ngh~mmm...Ah! *Couldn't speak since it felt so good*

Danny: Ummm...uh..if we do this could please leave my house since after this because I really don't want my parents wondering why is their son is fucking a man who AKA is a hot version -I mean...*blushes more at what he said*

Phantom: Ngh - O-Ok I will tell you what I want...*smirks* I want you to fuck me fuck really hard until I can't walk anymore~please...I have been such a naughty little ghost boy~*sounds like he was purring*

Danny: *thoughts: Oh great now my ghost self is kinky and horny?! Not only that but I called Dan hot...Ugh...I hate my life right now...*

Dan#2: Alright then but, *lifts him till Phantoms entrance is touching his member slightly* You're gonna have to work for it. *brings Phantom down, which allowed his member in enter Phantom* Show me what you got. *lays back on the bed and puts his hands on Phantoms hips*

Dan#1: Well, I guess I could do that. *lines up his member to Dannys entrance* But, only because you admitted that I was hot. *thrusts into Danny* So, how do you want me to go? Slow and hard or fast and hard?

Phantom: Mmm~I-It's so hot~*moans as he's trying to get used to the feeling, places his tiny hands on Dan#2 chest as he starts to bounce up and down slowly at first* Ah~ah...haa...oh god...mmm...Ha~*smirks* Do you like that~? Do you like me riding you~?

Danny: I didn't say you were-Ahh! *covers his mouth and starts to slowly moan by the thrusting* G-Get off of me you -ngh...I-It's so hot~*slowly starting to getting used to it as he begins to slowly I mean slowly open his eyes* p-please go slow...And h...hard...P-please...

Dan#2: *tightens his grip on Phantoms hips* I do, but let's see how you like this. *thrusts up when Phantom moves down*

Dan#1: Good answer Danny. *slowly thrusts into Danny hard and slow* Let me hear your voice Danny.

Phantom: Fuck! Ahh~! That feels so fucking amazing~*trying to bounce a faster sleep* Ahh~Oh god~y-yes~! Fuck oh fuck yes~ahhh~!

Danny: *shakes his head and he whisper that cutest voice* No...No...I don't want you to hear-Ahh~ahh...*bites his lips and grips on his bed sheet tighter* Ahh~

Phantom" *moaning, panting and trying to bounce faster* Oh crap oh crap Oh crap! Ahhhhhhhh!Fuck yes! Mmm~~shit..s...so hot~

Dan#2: *groans deeply* Yeah just like that! *moves his right hand towards Phantoms behind* Damn you're a horny little thing! *slap*

Dan#1: Let's see if you'll feel even more if I do this. *rests Dannys other leg onto his right arm just like Dannys left leg* Does that feel better? *leans in closer to Danny resulting in their chests touching each other*

Phantom: *panting a bit as he bouncing faster and moans a bit... well louder without triggering the ghostly wail* Oh god ~it feels soo fucking amazing~!I'm such a bad boy, am I master~? Ahhh! Mmhh~Oh god you feel so fucking amazing~

Danny: A-Ah~Oh...haa... yeah~it...it feels better...*slowly starts to open his eyes a bit and softly blushes* I-Its feels different than the last time...*gulps a bit and than looks up staring at him with a nervous expression* S-stop at looking at me l-ah~like that...

Danny look to the side a bit as he was surprised to his ghost self enjoying this! Like seriously he was! He looked away with a big blush on his face as he kept on hearing his ghost self scream in pleasure and moan and other things too.

Dan#2: Hot damn! *starts to pant* Just where were you hiding this side of you?! *raises his right hand to Phantoms chest*

Dan#1: Why would I look away when you are adorable with that blush on your face? *garbs Dannys left hand with his right*

Phantom: Oh fuck~that feel amazing...If I tell you-Ahhh oh god fuck~*bouncing faster and hard*...I...it won't be secret~*carefully sits up as he begins to bounce faster without the support of using his hand* How this feel now~Does this a lot better now~? SHIT! FUCK~~! Ahhh~

Danny: *blushes, looks to the side. Rolls his eyes and accidentally moans a bit at the feeling a bit* W-what ever...You're just saying that since it's just stress-*letting out moans which were becoming a bit louder and tightly held his hand* Ah~D-Damn it... Why do you have to be so big?!

Dan#1: It's called having a growth spurt Danny. *thrusts a little bit faster and harder into Danny* Everything about me grew up, as you tell.

Dan#2: *laughs* True, it wouldn't be any fun if you told me. Need any help little ghost boy?

Danny: A-a-ah~! Ngh... *Shuts his eyes tightly, but he starts to moan a little louder with the trusting going faster and harder into* Ngh~! Ahhh! I-i-i-i-it feels so good..*holding Dan#1 hand tighter* *thoughts: D-Damn... now I'm turning kinky... great just fucking great, but he did promise he will LEAVE after this... I hope he does!*

Phantom: N-N-no...I don't need...Ah... ngh...haaa~ ha... help...Oh fuck it feels so fucking amazing~! *bites his lips as he going up and down faster as he can* S-s-s-s-shit...shit!

Dan#1: That's good to hear. *smiles genuinely at Danny and kisses his check*

Dan#2 removed his hands from Phantoms hip and chest to grab Phantoms hands from where they were on his chest. So Phantom could have more leverage, plus to see if Phantom could move without using his chest for support.

Danny: *starts to relax a bit more and of a sudden he start to blush more, (if that's even possible), but he blushes like a school girl**thoughts: w-Why is this perverted fucker being so gentle with me...Oh ok maybe I could just open my eyes to see if he's not playing a trick on me*

Phantom bounced faster, trying his hardest and best without using support. His moans grew louder; he bit his lips as it felt so fucking amazing!

Phantom: Ngh~fuck!*tightly closes his eyes tightly for a moment* Oh god i-i-its feel so good~!

Dan#2: *lets go of Phantoms right hand so he could grab hold of Phantoms member* Feels even better, right? *slowly moves his hand up and down*

Dan#1: You look cute when you blush like that. *raises Dannys right leg so it was resting on his shoulder*

Phantom: Oh fuck...ha~ha...ah...mmm...y...yeah that feels a lot better~*blushes more as he begins to become a moaning mess* Oh fuck! It feels so fucking amazing! Mmmgh~! S...shit! Shit! Ha~

Danny: *starts to opens his eyes a bit as he's more relaxed...sorta.. and his eyes quickly widen when he see his right leg resting on Dan#1 shoulder!**thoughts: I guess the ghost powers made me be flexible...Wow he has really board and toned shoulders too...**still blushing like a school girl*

Dan#2: *makes an Ecto-energy ring around the base of Phantoms member* Don't want you to finish too soon little Phantom.

Dan#1: Is there anything you want me to do to you?

Phantom: Ha...ah~*smirks a bit and moans* Oh, wwll aren't you a bad boy? Or is there a other re-... Ahh!...reason is because you like...ahh~ ahh...you like me bouncing on your cock~

Danny: *licks his lips a bit nervously and notice there hand still touching*Well...C-Could please move in me...it starting to feel hot...*panting softly*

Dan#2: Oh, just waiting for you to scream for more and beg me to take control of this.

Dan#1: Try to use your words Danny. What is it that you want me to do?

Phantom: Ngh...ha~! FUCK! It's feels so fucking amazing! Ahhh! Ahh...ah...ha~Oh crap...Nghh! *bites his lips a bit more* Shit! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT FUCK ME HARDER! Ngh! Harder! P-please...oh god~Oh god...ha~! Damn it harder! Ahhh!

Danny: Ha~...*panting slowly* I...i...I want you...to...to fuck me *squeezing his hand*...please Dan.. fuck me *thoughts: I guess my body does want him or I REALLY want him...but about Sam...*

Danny began to think for 2 seconds of his gf before he looked up at Dan#1 and blushed once again like a school girl.

Dan#2: Music to my ears. *flips them both over so Phantom was on the bed and he then thrusts into him at a much harder and faster pace*

Dan#1: As you wish. *hugs Danny close to him and uses more of his strength to thrust into Danny* That better?

Phantom: Ahhh! Oh god fuck~!# AHh! Oh fuck! Harder, harder...*Oh god yes~! Don't stop! *screaming, moaning mess and begging for more*

Danny: Ahh~m-more...no...wait..*getting used to the feeling* ...ahh~t-thats perfect~mmm~please keep going...*basically his face became a tomato since he's so red from all the blushing*

Dan#2: That's right little Phantom. Keep screaming for more like the horny little thing you are.

Dan#1: See Danny, it's not so bad once you get use to it. So, let me hear your voice go so high that you lose it. *thrusts become even harder*

Phantom: Oh-Haa~! Mm.m...more...fuck me...fuck me harder! Shit don't fucking stop! Ahh..s...so hot~! *starts to moan and panting at the same time*

Danny: Ahh~mmm...*starts shakes his head in a cute manner* N-No...I don't want you to hear my -AHHHHH! Ahh..mgh...o-ok...but get close to me...ah~*softly moans*

Dan#1: *leans in close so his ear was by Danny check* You feel so good Danny. All nice and tight, *growls lowly* and it feels like you're trying to make me go deeper.

Dan#2 brings a hand up to Phantoms chest to rub and twist his nipples.

Danny: Ahh~...mmm...ngh~I...I...Ahh~it feels really good~Ahh~*softly panting and moans a bit louder. He turns his head a bit slightly to his ear and decided to moan loudly against it* Please go faster Dan~! Pleasem...*suddenly wraps his arms around him* Please... please...Ahh~ngh~

Phantom just moan and scream in pleasure and begged for not to stop. Soon he felt his toe curl a bit as he felt Dan#2 hitting his pleasure spot.

Phantom: O-...oh god! Oh fuck~! More! *throws his head as he screams in pleasure* Ahhhhh fucking hell yes~! Ahh~

Dan#1: You're just a natural at this. *pace gets faster* Just keep talking, if you can even manage to do that.

Dan#2 grabs hold of Phantoms legs and leans forward till Phantoms knees are by his head.

Danny: Ah-Ahh...w-Why do you want me to keep on talking~...Ahh! Ahh~mgh..ahh...please tel - tell me w-*digs his nails into his back and crawls his back hard* Oh god~That feels so good~P-please more~ngh~! S-Sorry...

Phantom: Oh fuck ...haa! Ngh...Ahhh...ngh...mmmgh~shit...DAMNIT IT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING! Ahhh! Oh...fuck...harder...deeper... s-shit...*covers his mouth as he couldn't take it anymore* Oh god~Oh fucking god~

Dan#1: There's no need to be sorry Danny. You're just enjoying your self. As for the talking, *licks Dannys neck a bit* it's a bit of guilty pleasure and a turn on for me.

Dan#2: Yeah, keep screaming for me.

Danny: Ha~ ha~oh god...s-s-so hot in me~*moans when his neck kissed and crawls Dan#1 back harder than before* ahhhh~!M-mmmh... I-I-I-be-bet you say to _all_ the girls you f-f-fuck that you like th-ahhh... ngh...talking...*without realizing that he sounds a 'little jealous' to a point where he crawls his back a little too hard* Ahhh~!

Phantom: Fuck... oh fuck yes~! ngh... *covering his mouth as he's really can't take anymore since it feels so fucking* ngh,... mhmmm... ngh.. f-f-f-oh god! Shit! Oh god, it's so fucking amazing...ngh~!

Dan#1: Nope, didn't talk to any of them when doing this. *groans* It was a onetime thing with those god awful harpies.

Dan#2: Think you're ready for your reward yet? *bites Phantoms neck*

Danny: W-whate- Ahh! *crawls his back...harder. no idea if that possible but it's a bit* Ngh! Ah...M-m-more right please...Ngh...I-Its feels so damn good~I-I...ngh...Ahh...ngh~mmm~*whispers something to make him blush like a school girl*

Phantom: A-Ah!...Ha~W-what is my reward~ha~mmmgh~bite my neck harder,dammit...go vampire on my neck~! Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkk~~! Ngh!

Dan#1: You are such a little cutie.

Dan#2: You asked for it. *bites Phantom so hard that a small drop of ectoplasum (?) appears*

Danny: Ngh...Ngh...a-ah~y...you're such...Ah...fucking...ngh...mgh...pervy asshole. ...ngh! Ahhh! *crawls his back some more until he lets a big moan because Dan #1 hit his spot* Ahhhh~!Mmm *bites his lips since it feels so amazing*

Phantom: Ahhhhhh! Oh-f-fuck...ngh! A-Ahh...I...I want to cum...P-please I want to cum! Ahhh!

Dan#1: Yeah, I know I'm asshole. *groans at the nails digging into his skin* Comes with the personality.

Dan#2: Since you have been such a good little Phantom I guess I could let you. *takes the ecto-ring off of Phantoms member* Let me help you with that. *starts moving his right hand up and down Phantoms member*

Both Dans begin to thrust harder and faster since they felt their end approaching but tried to hold it back.

Danny shutting his eyes tightly to a point where he felt tears, but he wasn't sad or scared. He was simply tearing up from all the pleasure. Once again he dig his long(?) nails into Dan#1 back a bit more deeper if that even possible. Anyways, Danny moan a bit louder and beg a bit since he was almost close to his limit.

Phantom: A-Ahh..nfh...oh...oh fuck...fuck! Ngh! I-im...c-clo-Ahh-*cums, as he couldn't hold it back anymore* *panting and blushes*

Dan#2: FUCK! *thrusts into Phantom 3 more times before Cuming inside of him. Lies in top of Phantom and kisses his check* That...that was *tries to get his breathing under control* wow. No words for that. *pets Phantoms hair* You feeling ok?

Dan#1: Almost there Danny?

Phantom:...*panting slowly trying to catch his breath but just nods a bit*...T...that... well... different...first time I EVER thought of my fucking my older future self...*chuckles but it sounds more of a giggle*

Danny: Ngh! I-I think so...! Fucking shit it feels so good damn good...! Ngh! Ahhh~ *cums and once again he blushes like a school girl*

Dan#2: Hahaha true. *slowly pulls out and places Phantoms legs back onto the bed*

Dan#1: *groans at the sudden tightness and releases inside of Danny* Wow, *pulls away a bit to see Dannys face and laughs* You still blush like a girl even after all of this.

Phantom: *makes a soft sound when Dan#2 slowly pull out* mmm...Y-Yeah...*touches his own neck and slowly rubs it a bit*

Danny: *panting and angrily looks away from that comment* I-I don't blush like a girl!? *thoughts: Why do I even care, after all this was just sex, so why am I getting so mad when he said I blush like a girl! Ugh!* W-Well just be happy that you finally fucked me...*catching his breath*

Dan#1: *slowly lowers Dannys legs till they were on the bed and pulled out of him* You liked it though.

Dan#2 turned his head to watch the other Dan and Danny talk while moving to sit on the bed next to Phantom.

Danny: Ohh haha, I only pretend to like it since you just go away and you could back inside where you belong. *looks back at him* Anyways like I said now you already h"stress relief" out...um...uh... I'm tired and sore to even insult your ass

Phantom: It was pretty amazing in a weird way but you know something, I think he(Danny)- oh never mind.*yawns*I think I should back inside-Oh god when I become a pervert

Danny: Oh geez oh I dunno...Hmm let me think...I think you became a perv when you were riding on him and begging for more

Phantom: *blushes as he touches his own neck* R-r-right

Danny: *sighs tries to sit up but can't* *groans*Damn it.

The two Dans glanced at each other and nodded. Dan#2 phased out of the room and came back a few moments later holding a heating pad in each hand.

Dan#2: Here this will help you a bit. *hands a heat pad to the other Dan* It was at the usual place where we kept it.

Dan#1: Right. *grabs the heat pad*

Both Dans place the heat pad on Dannys and Phantoms waist line.

Danny: That feels so amazing~*sighs a bit and looking around his room*

Phantom: Mhm...I agree...feels good *closes his eyes for a moment*

Danny still kept looking around the room for moment. He looked like he was thinking about something, something serious. He sigh a bit and then turn to look at Phantom was closing his eyes.

Danny: I guess moving up and down really tired him out. Speaking of tired...Aren't you going to put me and him back together or you two pervs are just going to keep checking us out? *moves a little to get comfortable in his bed but he was so sore to move*

Phantom: *mumbles* I dunno wanna go...

Dan#1: No. I'm not gonna leave right now. I'll put you back together, no worries Danny.

Dan#2: Maybe after a small nap.

Danny: *blinks and raise brow* What do you mean by "small nap" I made be tired and sore bit not taking a nap with two pervs. You might do things to me*reaches his arms out to wakeup Phantom* Phantom wake up..

Phantom: *just resting* Nhn...no...More muffins...*turns his head to the other side*

Danny: Holy shit, you must have a thing for necks or you just have a thing for my neck in general. *thoughts: So many hickies...*

Dan#2 just sighs and rejoins the other Dan.

Dan: Like what I said: after a nap. It's not easy to not only use a copy but to use said copy and have sex at the same time. *lies down in between Danny and Phantom* So go to sleep.

Danny: Abd would I want to trust a pervert like you? Besides I have a feeling that you might do something to me. *pouts as he wants Dan gone*

Phantom: *sleeping and randomly nuzzles Dan's chest since he's thinks it's a pillow*

Danny: You might have tricked my ghost half into "loving" you but I'm not falling your shit now PLEASE LE-! ow...*groans from the pain* Fine...You could stay but...could you at least put on something on I don't want to wake up looking at your member with my head between-*points at his member* That THING!

Dan: That's going to be...different to do since...well. *glances at Phantom who was pressed against him* Don't worry I'll put pants on when he's asleep like a log.

Danny:...Fine whatever. *turns around, well trying to lay on his stomach because he's into much pain to lay on his back* Would you quit smirking you perv! *blushes*

Dan: I'll behave Danny. No worries so go to sleep. *closes his eyes, wraps an arm round and rests it on Phantoms waist and tries to fall asleep*

Danny watched Dan trying to sleep as he sigh. He honestly thought this day couldn't get weirder. He laying his stomach and made hiss sound since his whole was hurting.

Danny; *mumbles* Ugh.. might call Sam later to ask her if she could over to ..give me a back massage...*slowly starts to falls asleep not knowing what was REALLY going to happen~*

About sometime later, Danny was passed out as a log. Phantom on the other hand as he open his eyes to see Dan putting on his pants on.

Phantom:...*carefully sits up on the bed, trying to be quiet so Danny won't wake up*...Are you just leaving just like that...? *puts his legs together in that position where thr characters do when they are sad* Tsk..

Dan: *looks over at Phantom and sighs* I'm not leaving right now, besides *points at the sleeping Danny* he asked me to put my pants back on. Plus, your human half doesn't even want me around. *shrugs* So why stay?

Phantom:...*looks at Danny and touches his hair gently*

Danny: *feels something touch his hair and makes a soft sound but keeps on sleeping, but groan from the pain from the soreness *

Phantom: I guess you are right about that because you're a asshole who kills for pleasure, but I have a reason why I...I don't want you to go just yet... *wrapping his arms around his legs*...Dan...ummm... C-Could I...I ask you something? *blushes softly* Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but do you ever feel lonely...

Dan: *walks over to the bed and carefully, to not wake Danny up, sits in front of Phantom* Where did this come from? I thought you would have agreed with your human half and want me gone by now.

Phantom: Well I did...and I sorta do, I mean I want you out of the house... but, at the same time I feel really lonely like no one really understands me only you in some weird fucked up way. Yeah there Sam and I love her since I'm - we technically me and Danny are one person but that's different. ...deep down I-I feel really lonely and sad*bites his lips and looks down, and his bangs make the shadowy part like in anime* Ca-ca-can I ask you one m-more thing...um...

Dan: That...surprisingly makes some amount of sense. *shrugs* But, I don't have an answer as to why you feel that way. You're going to have to find that answer on your own. *nods at Phantom* What is it you want to ask?

Phantom: Umm...do...y...do you love me like the that my human half likes Sam, I know are the same person but less...umm... you know less pervy and less evil.

Soon the room stood quiet for a while since in all honestly Phantom thought time stop. He soon realized but he said and turned a dark red.

Phantom: U-Uhhh...No forget everything I what! I dunno why I'm telling you this since your evil douche bag who doesn't care about others only himself...B-Beside I was only a s-stress relief since you ...you were bored...*blushes a dark red from embarrassment since he knew he was going to be laugh out and sniffles a bit*

Dan: *closes his eyes and thinks for a moment before opening them again to look at Phantom* Well, you are right about what you said. But, since I'm an older you from another time line, I guess that could mean that I may have some form of emotion towards you. As to what that is...I have no damn clue.

Phantom: S-So...I'm just...*stops himself and gulps* sorry for asking such a stupid question...I should have known for the start you don't have any "true" feelings for me. *feels something wet on his cheek and touches his cheek* Wh-What...? *wiping his eyes* Why am I crying...?

Dan: Ghosts do have emotions Phantom. I just chose to ignore them, well most of them anyway. *pulls Phantom towards him so the ghost boy could sit on his lap* This conversation stays between you and me.

Phantom: *starts to wipe his eyes with his hands* I-I know that much...but it's just this the first I ever cry as me and not as Danny...*sniffles and looks to the side* I must look pretty stupid crying my eyes out in front of a guy who gets a pleasure of hurting others...but it really hurts that you don't lo-I mean it's hurts. Yeah that's it...Sure I don't feel alone since I have the people I love but I want someone to tell me that I'm not alone in a way *turns to look at his lap and touches his neck* ...but why me?

Dan: Ghosts just express themselves in a much more...different way then humans do. As to why you, *sighs and rests his head on Phantom* You know what happened to make me what I am now. Yes the outcome in your time is different from how mine was. But, you know what it's like to lose everything you held dear to you.

Phantom:...*bites his lips a bit as he has no idea what to say just shake in anger, fear and sadness*

Meanwhile Danny was sleeping like a log for while until he move to his side which caused him to groan in his sleep. He mumbled, ...bastard..." in his sleep since well... you all know what happen~

Phantom...*takes a deep breath* I understand what you mean but ...So...um...I'm a 'cute" stress relief for you or there something more to that...because for me...Uhh... I thought this was just going to be a one time thing since well you know. ...um...I...um...well...uhhh...*blushes since he's getting shy to say what he REALLY MEANS*...Uhh...uh... I mean...I'm not going to lie but...y...your pretty good looking...um...I know you are me...umm...umm...but an older me...Uh...uh...*touches his chest*...Um...Uhhh...

Dan: *laughs quietly* Happy to know that you're the honest half of Danny.

Phantom: *blushes and smirks a bit, before looking up* Heh, just don't too cocky about saying all the time. Anyways I know it's weird for me to say that...but I honestly think your hot, and some twisted way you care for me...I think *looks to the side for a bit* I-I honestly I had a lot of fun what we did, though I know it was nothing more than stress relief...

Dan: I only said that because that's what Danny expected me to say. Pretty convincing huh?

Phantom: *blinks in confusion for a bit since he honestly thought he heard Dan wrong* I'm sorry what did you just say? You did you just say you only said that to make Danny believe that it more than a stress relief...?

Dan: Do you honestly think that Danny would believe me if I said anything that would go against to what he thought of me? Oh please, I'm smarter than that, give me some credit. *pouts a little bit*

Phantom: *tries not to chuckle... well, giggle…. since Dan is pouting like a little child* Y-Yeah you are right, I guess he wouldn't believe you *looks to the side, and shivers a bit from the "coldness"* Damn it...it's getting so cold...

Dan: *pulls Phantom closer to him* That better?

Phantom: Mmm...just a little more closer, I'm still really...you know..*looks up in a "innocent" way*...cold..?

Dan: *garbs the spare bed sheet and wraps it around them* Still cold little Phantom?

Phantom: *nods as he looks up more, trying to be the "innocent hero" that he was* I'm still cold...Maybe you should do something to warm me up, if you don't mind?

Dan: Oh? *smirks at him* What did you have in mind?

Phantom: *smirks* Well I was thinking maybe a little...kiss could warm me up. Just a little~*touches his chest* or maybe something else could warm me up~

Dan: What do you have in mind? But, we have to be quiet, don't want to wake Danny up. Do we? *smirks*

Phantom: Well I dunno if I could be quiet *smirks and still touching his chest, like in that way its seductive like, sorta being a tease* Well I was thinking...um...*looks around to get an idea and blinks. He looks back at Dan* Have you ever fucked someone against the wall before?

Dan: *blinks twice at Phantom in surprise before smirking* First time for anything. But, you'll have to be quiet if you really want that idea to be reality.

Phantom: *turns a bit red* I-I didn't mean to surprise you with that question I was just asking is all, and like I said I dunno if I can be quiet since me aka Danny...well... you notice how loud we could get when getting fucked *rest his head against Dan's chest a bit*

Dan: *pets Phantoms hair* That's a good point. Guess I'll just have to use my mouth to make you be quiet.

Phantom: *looks up a bit and blinks* Well I don't mind if you use your mouth? But I don't understand what do yiu mean when you say that? *a little confused since he doesn't thst Dan meant kissing*

Dan: Don't worry, you'll find out shortly. *picks up Phantom and walks over to the wall next to the closet door*

Phantom: *blushes like in that "picture~XD" but he's looking to the side since he's a bit shy but he's only playing the shy act* You promise you will be gentle when you do this I'm little sore still~

Dan: *gently places Phantom on his feet and tilts his head up to look at him* I'll make so gentle that you'll be begging me to get rougher with you. *leans down to peck Phantoms lips*

Phantom: *blushing a bit but has a small smirk after the small peck* Heh, are you trying to threaten me with sexy talk? *pecks his lips back, but the peck was so soft and gentle*

Dan: *chuckles* If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're turning into a little mini-me. *kisses Phantoms cheek*

Phantom: Ohh.*smirks* I don't think I'm turning into a mini-you *blushes a bit when his cheek was kissed* *thoughts: ...He's fucking turning me on purpose so I could be LOUD! Two play this game* Seem to me that you are become more human since your kisses are so gentle~But that's a good thing~

Dan: Maybe or maybe not, only one way to find out.

He then moves down to Phantoms neck and starts to lightly nibble at it while resting his right hand on the younger ghosts chest.

Phantom: Dan what are you say-*lets a little gasp as his neck was light nibble* Mmm... ngh...

Phantom bite his lips as he was trying his best his best not to wake up his human self, who was sleeping soundly, His cheek began to turn a lovely pinkish-red as he let an adorable cat-like ''nya'' sound

Phantom: *thoughts: S-S-S-shit...*

Dan softly laughs as he licks Phantoms neck while he brings his left hand to the young ghosts mouth.

Phantom: *begins to moans, but the moans were muffled because his mouth was covered by Dan's hand* mmfh...mghffff... Ngfngh... *blushes a little*

Dan: Have to make sure you're prepared good for this. As much as I want to hear you scream for me again. *moves his other hand down to Phantoms waist* We have to be careful with how loud we can be.

Phantom: mghhff... mff,,*blushes and places a hand Dan's shoulder* *tightly closes his eyes a little as he's starting to feel himself getting turn on more* mghff...

And for unknown reason, which is random the radio began to play a song, which it made it more odd that it turn on its own. Magic.

Dan: That should be good enough.

He removed his fingers from Phantoms mouth and brings them down to the younger ghosts entrance. Dan inserts one finger in and slowly starts thrust it in.

Phantom lets a little gasp from the feeling since he was a little surprise that Dan was going to so slow, but it felt really good.

Phantom: Ngh... ngh.. a-a-ah... *bites his lips and muffles out a-* Shit... feels so good... Nghf... ngh...

Dan: That's what I was hoping for. *inserts a second finger and starts to gently spread the entrance open*

Phantom: Ngh! Ngh...Mmm... *bites his lips a little more it feels so good that he wants to moan but can't*

He places his other hand on Dan's shoulder as he claw his shoulders a little hard since the feeling of him getting finger was so amazing!

Dan: That should do it. *removes his fingers from inside Phantom and picks him up by his waist* Ready little Phantom?

Phantom: *nods and blushes a little but chuckles which sound like a giggle(?)* Yeah I'm ready now big boy~ *smirks*

Dan laughed and rests Phantoms right leg on his left arm. He lined his erect member up with Phantoms entrance and slowly pushed in.

Phantom: A-Ahh! *quickly bit his lips as he had to remember that he didn't want to wake up his human self* *mumbles* fuck...I...it feels so hot~...

Dan: *stops when he is fully inside* Even after all that from earlier, *groans* you're still tight.

Phantom: N-ngh...W-Well it's not my fault if I'm tight..*hisses in a pleasurable way*, It's so hot...shit...*claws Dan's shoulders hard and bites his lips*

Dan: Not really complaining about it. * starts to thrust into Phantom at a slow and steady pace* Now, let's see how long you last without me having to shut you up.

Phantom: *biting his lips a bit to hold back moan the best he can.* mgh...mgh...nghfff..*clawing Dans shoulders as he's trying HIS best to not to be too loud* damn it...it feels so ngh...mmmgff... good

Dan: You're doing so well little Phantom. So very well. *picks up Phantoms other leg to rest on his arm and makes his thrusts become a little harder* I bet that makes it feel even better, doesn't it?

Phantom: Oh god-*bites his lips a bit harder as he feels so amazing* nghf...mghm...nghfff...*trying his REALLY best not to moan so loud but he can't* mgh...*opens his mouth let's a soft sound* A-ah~

Dan moves his lips back to the young ghosts own lips and kissed him before moving back to his neck to lightly bite it.

Phantom:;N-ngh~ngh~a-ah...nggh...*once again trying his best not to be so loud bit in all honestly he couldn't hold back that he wrap his arms around Dan's neck and starts to claw his back* s-shit...feels so good~

Dan: *places a hand on Phantoms mouth but makes sure that he's not covering his nose* Don't worry my hand won't be there for long. I'll remove it when we're almost done here, *smirks* promise.

Phantom: *his face was turning a light red from blushing as he just says**he start to moan a bit louder but it was muffled* mfng...nffff...mgfg!

Dan: Let's pick up the pace a bit. *moves faster into Phantom* Want me to turn you around and fuck you like the horny little rabbit you are? *licks Phantoms pulse on his neck*

Phantom: *lets a gasp when the pulse point on his neck was licks but the gasp sound so muffled* *muffled loudly moans* Fuck me like the naughty ghost that I am...please~ahh~

Dan: Good answer. *removes his hand from Phantoms mouth*

He pulled out of Phantom and gently rests the young ghosts feet back onto the floor. Dan turned Phantom around so he was facing the wall and thrusts back into him.

Phantom: Ahh... mgh... *places his hand on the wall to hold his balance* oh fuck... mghf... *bites his lips* I-I-I-its feels so good... oh god~ mghff... mmm...mmmmgh~ mmm~mm~

Dan: *leans forward so his mouth was by Phantoms ear* You know the best thing about all of this? *grasps Phantoms hips* I put ear plugs in Dannys ears, so you can be as loud as you want and he won't wake up.

Phantom: Ahh~ mmmgh...*hisses a little* w-w-wait?! w-w-why didn't you tell me that before-Ahh... ohh fuck that feels so hot and amazing~*trying to his hand up against the wall*

Meanwhile where the two ghosts were having some fun, Danny was trying to get comfortable as he was trying to rest but his body was too sore to even more so just sleep on his side.

Dan: Just wanted to tease you for a bit since you teased me earlier... remember? *nibbles on Phantoms ear lobe*

Phantom: *smirks* I-I don't know what you are talking about me teasing you...*moans a little louder* Oh god... fuck,... mmm... that feels so good...Ahh~!

Dan: Of course you wouldn't. You were to busy screaming your lungs out, which I would love to hear again if you don't mind.

Phantom: Oh god...oh...god...Fuck! Ahh...haa...ngh...god...d...don't stop...please don't stop~*moaning a little louder*

Dan: Ahhhh. Music to my ears. *purrs lowly in Phantoms ear*

Phantom: Ahh~ngh~ngh...ahh! *blushes when Dan purrs lowly in his ear* Oh fuck, you feel so damn amazing~Ahhhh...Please go faster, make me scream your name~*moans in a way that sounds cute and sexy at the same time~* *still holding onto the wall as he trying to make his hands from steady*

Dan: As you command little Phantom. *smirks as his pace becomes faster and harder*

Phantom: Ahh...Ahhh! Oh god yes! Oh god! Mmm~*claws the wall a bit since it feels so amazing* Oh god~...nghh...mmmgg! Ah...ha...ha...pl...please don't stop... Ahhh yes just like that...*moves his hips a bit*

Dan groans at the movement that Phantom was doing and tightens his grip on the ghosts hips.

The younger ghost smirked very slightly as he let a soft moan. He kept moving his hips a bit more.

Phantom: p-please...please a bit harder~...oh god it feels so warm against me~Ahhh~!

Dan: Come on, *moves his right hand from Phantoms hip to his lower abdomen then to his erect member* You can be louder then that.

Phantom: Oh~? You want me to louder, why didn't you say so~? *moans louder, I mean LOUD!* OH fuck !'Yes! Yes... oh fuck! Fuck me harder! Tell me that I have been a naughty little ghost boy~! Ngh!...Ohhh fuck~! *begins to claws the wall, letting marks on the wall* Talk dirty to me Dan~Tell me I have been a bad ghost boy that needs to punish~

Dan: *smirks against Phantoms neck* You have been a naughty little thing, haven't you? *lowly moans as he thrusts harder* Try to hold back your end till I say so, ok? It will make this even more enjoyable for the both of us.

Phantom: Ahhh~! Mmmm~Ok I will try to hold back~Oh fuck~ *smirks as he bites his lips a bit* Mmm~yess! Oh fuck, just like that~! Oh god yes~mmm~fuck me harder, I been such a naughty little ghost boy~! Ahh~ohhhh fuck yes! F-fuck...ahh~Keep fucking me harder~mmmm~~

Dan just relished the feeling of Phantoms tight entrance and began to pant. He would groan when the little ghosts opening would tighten have so often around his member, so as pay back he slapped the right side of Phantoms behind with his right hand.

Phantom will pant, moan and scream in pleasure when Dan trusted into him deeper. He began to turn lightly red when his behind was slapped.

Phantom: Ohhh~have I been a bad boy~?*moans a bit louder*Oh god that feels amazing~

Dan: You have been bad, but this is your reward for it. You feeling close yet? If so, remember what I said, got it?

Phantom: I-I think I'm really close to my limit...I think...ngh...*moans a bit* Oh god that feels fucking amazing~

Dan: Hold it back little Phantom. *moves his right hand back to Phantoms member* If you can't, this will never happen again. Understood?

Phantom: Ahhh~Oh god~ngh...mmmm...ahh~*playing the innocent act*I-I dont understand what you mean-Ahhhhh! Oh fuck~*moans*

Dan: What I mean little Phantom is that if you finish before I say you can, *leans in closer to Phantoms ear* I'll never fuck you again. Get it now?

Phantom: *panting a bit as he smirks* I doubt that, even though you said you will never fuck me again you might change your mind and fuck my brains out if I just-Ahh~look at you...ngh...oh god that feels so fucking amazing...harder~

Dan: You keep telling yourself that. *licks Phantoms ear lightly*

Phantom: Heh, well it's the truth~ Ahh... ahh...ngh~Oh fuck...Ahhh shit that feels fucking amazing~*moves hips a bit* just like that, keep going just like that~! *claws the walls a bit more* Nghh~! Ahh!

Dan: I think now would be a good time to let go little Phantom. Wouldn't you say? *bites Phantoms neck hard as he thrusts into the little ghost a few more times before finishing inside of him*

Phantom: *screams in pleasure* OHHHH FUCK THAT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING~! S-s...shit...i...I think almost c-close-mmmm...*moans once more before releasing his fluids as he pants*

Dan: Good little Phantom. *slowly pulls out of Phantom and gently turns him around* Want to get cleaned up or you just want to sleep?

Phantom: *just starting at him with a blush on his face* C-c...clean up please. ...*groans a bit from the soreness*

Dan: All right. *nods*

He tries to gently pick up Phantom bridal style and walks to the bed room door. Dan phased the two of them through the door and made his way to the bath room. Once there, he placed Phantom on the sink and moved over to the bath tub to get the hot water running.

Dan: Is there anything you want to talk about?

Phantom: O-Oh right well...*blushes a bit as touches his bangs a bit*.Well I was wondering how did you get out of the thermos. I know you told Danny that you snuck out of it when Clockwork wasn't looking and you came here. Don't get me wrong...I like what we did, in some twisted way, but why didn't you go for some I dunno "hotter" ghost than me. *looking at Dan*

Dan: *closes the water tap foe the bath tub* I got out of that Thermos and that meddling time ghosts place by sheer dumb luck. *turns to Phantom* If you can believe that. *walks over to him and picks him up to place him in the tub* As for coming here...It was the only familiar thing to me that I knew that it was safe to be in. *helps Phantom to sit down in the bath tub* Well, to some extend anyway.

Phantom: *makes a really cute sound when the water slightly began to slowly touch his hips* Ah...ha...S-sorry, it's just a bit sore still *starts to relax a bit in the tub and lifts up his legs a bit and touches his knees* um...So I guess after this you are going to put me back in my human half? *looks up*

Dan: Don't worry about it; it'll go away after a while. As for the last part you said. *sighs and sits next to the tub* Unless you want to become me, we have to merge the two of you back together.

Phantom: *smiles in that way that it's a soft and a sleepy expression* I rather go back to Danny after my bath please. *looks at the water and touches it with his hand and looks back up* Before you go...um...could ask one more thing - no it's not a other round. *rolls his eyes* Beside I think I won't be able to walk for a month.

Dan: *nods at Phantoms request* What would that question be? *hands Phantom a wash cloth and a bar of soap*

Phantom: Thanks *takes the wash clothes and bar of soap, and begins to carefully wash himself since well since he was to sore* well the question was...Can I have...kiss... not a peck, I mean a real kiss *blushes a cherry red*

Dan: Later, before you go to sleep. *gets up off of the floor and walks to the door* I'll leave you alone for a bit. *looks back at Phantom* Don't worry I won't do anything to Danny while he's asleep.

Phantom: *smiles a bit* Weird thing is that I believe you on that *looks back at the water and slowly begins to wash himself*

Meanwhile Danny was still in his room, sleeping but he couldn't really sleep to well because everything was sore. He moves to the side and groan, he decided to the other side and groan more until he groan a bit louder and hissed from the pain. He grabbed a pillow thinking that will sorta help...but it didn't.

Dan nodded at Phantom and walked back to Dannys room and saw him tossing and turning on the bed. He went over to the bed and placed a hand on the heat pad, which fell off of Danny, and used a bit of his fire manipulation power to heat it back up. Dan placed it back onto Dannys hips and sat by the end of the bed.

Danny groans a bit as he slowly open his eyes. He noticed that it was pretty quiet in his room.

Danny: *tries to sit up but hisses at the pain but let's a soft sigh when he feels the heat pad* Mmmm...that feels nice but I think I need a bath...What time is it? *thinking he's talking to himself*

Dan: It's some time during the night.

Danny was about to say something snappy but doesn't not too since he wasn't in the mood for Dan's pervy remarks. The Halfa just let out a little sigh.

Dan: *tries his best to sit up but fails* Yeah I guess you are right...Man...I didn't know I will be taking a long nap and before I forget...I thought you left?

Dan: Your ghost half wanted to talk for a bit. *stands up and picks Danny up bridal style* Speaking of, he's in the bath. *walks out of the bed room, to the bath room and places Danny in the bath tub so he's facing Phantom* I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you to it. *walk out of the bath room and calls over his shoulder* I'll go change the bed sheets.

Danny: Dan wha-*sees the older ghost leave as he sighs before looking at his ghost half*

Phantom: *smiles* Hey

Danny: Hey? That's all I get a say stupid hey!

Phantom: I don't understand what-

Danny: Stop fucking around with me, Phantom, tell me what the fuck what?

Phantom: Ok-

Danny: Oh wait let me guess you decided to talk to him and you decided to tell me how I am stupid that I have myself to him is that right?

Phantom: What? Danny no I didn't say-

Danny: We are supposed to be a fucking team up but instead you betray me by telling Dan Phantom that let myself get fuck him

Phantom: Danny calm down I will-

Danny: No! Don't sit here acting all cute because it's not going to work. He was supposed to leave but instead he's stays here and god knows what happen?!

Phantom: Danny-

Danny: He doesn't "love us" if your thinking because of a sudden you're so fucking willing to ride him!

Phantom: Danny-

Danny: Tsk...You should know what he did to me in his fucking time-line. Oh did you forget that he kill me so he doesn't have a fucking idea-

Phantom: *slightly sounding like "young" Dan* DANNY BE QUIET FOR A GOD DAMN FUCKING MINUTE SO I COULD FUCKING EXPLAIN!

Danny: *shakes a bit from Phantom yelling like that*

Phantom: *blinks realizing what he JUST DID as he looks away ashamed* Danny...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you it's just you won't let me talk...*looks at his human half* I'm sorry...

Danny: I-Its ok...I-I shouldn't have been an ass to you and let you explain

Phantom: *smiles a bit and gets the bar soap* here.

Danny: Thanks

Phantom: Anyways nothing bad happen, I just wanted to talk to him that's all. *doesn't tell Danny what happen when they spoke* it was nothing bad ok? We just talked and it wasn't bad talking it's more just friendly talking *turns his head to face the door*

Danny: Oh ok that's good to-*sees something that look like bite marks on Phantom's neck* ...Vampire teeth marks?

Phantom: W-what?!

Danny: ...You had sex with him?

Phantom; No! *blushes*

Danny: *raise an eyebrow*

Phantom:...Y-Yeah but...But...you got to admit, he's pretty good~

Danny: Ew, dude that's gross we are the same person

Phantom: So?

Danny: So why would I say that Dan Phantom is good in bed...I mean he's...ok...Yeah he's ok

Phantom: Just ok? *smirks* That didn't look "ok" to when you kept moaning and begging*mocking Danny* " _Ahh oh god don't stop~! Ahh yes don't stop~_

Danny; *blushes a dark red* I-I didn't sound like that!

Phantom: *smirks* Yeah you did

Danny: I-I was faking it so he could leave?!

Phantom: That didn't look like faking at all~

Danny: S-So?! At least I didn't beg him to fuck me again

Phantom: *blushes a dark red*,S-So?! *splashes water at Danny*

Danny: Hey! *splashes water back *

Phantom: Stop your wetting the floor!*starts to laugh*

Danny: Your face is a floor! *laughing and splashing water more*

Phantom: Eee! My face isn't a floor! *splashes more water*

Soon the both of them began to splash water at each other like a couple of children and started to laugh.

Dan: *hears the two laughing as he puts his pants back on* At least those two are getting along. Unlike...*shakes his head to clear his thoughts of unwanted memories* Doesn't matter anymore, I'll just have to make do with the now.

Phantom: *laughing* S-S-top I'm serious! We are wetting the floor!

Danny: NEVER! *splashes more water*

Phantom: *laughing* Danny, stop, you are getting me all wet!

Danny: But we are in the tub?

Phantom: You know what I mean, anyways, turn around so I could wash your back *smiles gently getting the wash cloth*

Danny: *turns around and feels the wash cloth touching his back* Phantom

Phantom: Hmmm?

Danny: Is he going to leave...?

Phantom: *doesn't say anything for a while and licks his lips a little nervously*...You should ask him instead

Danny:...

Dan: *finishes changing the bed sheets* That should do it, now to check on those two. *makes his way to the bath room doorway but stays in the hallway so he would not look at them* You two ok in there? Need pain killers or something?

Phantom: I have no idea if a ghost could have medicine but I think I might need some painkillers since my hips are hurting a little

Danny: *thoughts: Why is he being so damn nice... Hmm..*

Phantom: Danny do you need anything? *tilts his head while washing his human self's back*

Danny: Huh? what?

Phantom: Dan ask if you need anything

Danny: No thank you I perfectly fine-Hey what are you touching my neck for?!

Phantom: See, he marked you too in the same spot *touches Danny's neck where the mark is*

Danny:...What's wrong with you? *makes an odd expression*

Phantom: Pffffftttt, Danny your an odd human, nothing is wrong and I know your worry but I'm not going rogue if that's worry about. Dan said he will put me back in you after our bath ok?

Danny: *nods and just thinking* *thoughts: Maybe...Maybe I should ask Dan why he's being so gentle and nice when he's supposed to an asshole*

Dan: If you say so. The stuff is at the usual place so it won't take long to get it. *walks away from the doorway and goes down stairs*

Phantom: Ok I'm done washing your back

Danny: Hey thanks for that *carefully turns around to face his ghost face* Ow... shit... it hurts like hell...

Phantom: the water sorta helps in a way, anyways-*gives the wash cloth to Danny* Your turn to wash my back

Danny: Ok.

Phantom: *carefully turned his back to face Danny*

Danny: ...Are you sure you didn't talk about anything important

Phantom: We talk but that's about it, nothing important *of course he's lying since he promise not to tell*

Dan walks back up the stairs after looking through the medicine cabinet, but stops before reaching the bathroom doorway to hear what the two were talking about.

Phantom: ...What? I'm telling you the truth

Danny: No no I believe you; it's just... well... Don't tell anyone this but...*blushes when he's slowly washing Phantom's back* I-I like the way he held my hand...

Phantom: Oh?

Danny: I-I know it's weird but...I know I love Sam but it's just... I don't know he was being so gentle with me, I know it's stupid but...*sighs*

Phantom: So basically you want him to fuck you again? *smirks*

Danny: N-N-N-NO! *blushes cherry red and hits*

Phantom: *laughing* I'm kidding...or was I~

Danny: Oh my god...

Dan: *thoughts: So that's what he thinks about all this.*

Phantom: I totally understand what you mean; I mean we are the same person because well he's us... but in more twisted way

Danny: Heh, I know I mean he doesn't care, yes I like the way my hand was against his but after all you HEARD what he said we are just little stress relief. So my opinion of him isn't going to change

Phantom: You don't have to be so harsh Danny, I mean he's a cool guy when you get to tal-

Danny: tsk... Yeah I'm EVER so sure he's a good guy *rolls his eyes*

Phantom: *doesn't say anything and groans a little* Sorry... my hips hurt a little...Where is he with the pain killers?

Dan: *knocks on the wall next to the door* Found it, took a bit to actually find it. Someone must have put it somewhere else. *walks in and hands Phantom two pills* You need any Danny? *looks at said human half*

Danny: No thanks. *washing Phantom's back gently with the wash cloth*

Phantom: Thanks for the pills, hopefully they help *pops them into his mouth*

Danny: *looks at Dan* Anyways... do you need something? *trying himself looks up inside of his...well you know abs**thoughts: Oh goddamn...*

Dan: *sighs, shakes his head and walks out the room while leaving the pill bottle on the sink counter* I'm going to sleep, night you two.

Danny: W-W-Wait I thought you were going to put us back! Dan! *groans*Damn it...*thoughts: what the hell is his problem...*

Phantom: Anyways, we should hurry up in here since the water is getting cold, *notice Danny looks a little spacey* Danny? Yo Danny?

Danny: Huh? What?

Phantom: I said we should hurry up

Danny: O-Oh right we should *thoughts:...Why do I suddenly feel bad...*

Dan: *flops back onto the bed and glares at the ceiling* *thoughts: Damnit, why the hell does Dannys comment bother me so much?! I shouldn't have these damn emotions in the first place. SO WHY?!*

He sighs as he tries to make sense of his thoughts that were buzzing around his mind.

Soon the two Danny(s) decided to get tub. Soon Danny looked for a towel but sadly there was one. He took it and looked at it before giving it to Phantom.

Phantom: Why are you giving it to me for, your human and you might get sick easier.

Danny didn't say anything, he shook his head as he grab a random light blue robe which belong to one of his family member. Once he out it on he notice that was TIGHT!

Phantom: *laughs little* I never notice but you we have a girlish figure

Danny: Oh haha... Come on *takes Phantom's hand and walks to his room*

The Halfa look really upset, yeah sure he has been fun of other ghost before because he had a thing for taunting them when in battle but he felt his heart hurt... Like he felt like that one time at Ember content when Sam kissed Dash! He made a face at the memory and soon he walked towards his door.

Danny: We're back from the bath...*sounding trying to sound normal but he honestly felt bad*

Dan: *sits up and looks at the two* Oh. *gets off the bed and walks over to the Fenton Dream Catcher* Let's get this over with so we can get some sleep.

Phantom: *nods* Alright, thanks for the pain killers.

Danny notice the tone of voice that Dan was having, it sounded sorta pissed of with a hint of something like... something was troubling him. Danny open his mouth to ask the older ghost what was wrong when he quickly closes his mouth since he didn't want to say anything in front of Phantom.

Phantom: Alright well I'm ready whenever you are *let's go of Danny's hand*

Danny: *nods and looks back at Dan but looks away, sorta in a way that you feel like you did something bad*

Dan: No big deal.

He checks that the Fenton Dream Catcher is facing the correct side before picking it up and using it on the two Dannys.

Once the two Dannys were back together, the young Halfa let a sigh of relief before looking up a little to notice Dan looking rather...well the same bit more pissed off.

Danny: Thanks for putting us together...*walks towards his closet but stops* ...Dan...a-Are you ok you just seem upset about something. *turns completely to face the older ghost*

Dan: Nothing for you to worry about. *walks over to the bed and lies face down on it* Now go to sleep. *his words came out muffled because of the pillow*

Danny: ...O-Ok *feels bad because he knew deep down he caused something to happen*

Danny continue to walk towards his closet as he open it to notice he only had one pj since he remember it was his turn to do laundry but he kept forgetting for reason like ghost fighting(duh obviously). He sighs and took out a light green long sleeve shirt with the pj pants missing. He shrugged since he figure he just sleep with the shirt on and with boxers. Once he gathered his clothing he began to quickly and carefully putting them on.

Danny: *walks, well limps his way to the bed and sits next to Dan, he took a deep breath and touching his hair in a shaky but gentle matter* What's wrong? I know there's something wrong because you are facing down and you muffled into your pillow and that's what I do when I'm upset with... well you know Dash being an ass hat *thoughts: Phantom was right...Dan's hair is so soft*

Dan: *muffled* Don't want to talk about it Danny. Besides, up to a point in both of ours lives, you don't know anything. So don't get all Jazz on me and try to understand.

Danny: Whoa what's with the attitude I'm just trying to be nice and ask you what's wrong. First you come into MY house fuck me and second you and my ghost half did other things and now your being a douche. *sighs* Whatever beside that you anyways...a big douche bag - dunno why I even bother asking you what's wrong...beside you don't have any human emotions so, why do I fucking care?

Dan: *turns his head so he could see Danny* Being this way...the way I am is all I know. Yeah I'm evil through and through, but... *stops himself from continuing and closes his eyes*

Danny: what...? What is it...? *gets curious on what Dan had to say and sighs a bit* Look I'm sorry if I'm being a jerk but your just making me so mad that...*groans* that I dunno ok?! Just...Just if you want to tell me something I will listen because in some fucked up way your me and I'm not going to judge.

Dan: You don't have to live with the fact that you couldn't save your family and friends or with the fact that half of you didn't want you anymore because of said memory! *opens his eyes and glares at Danny* I had to live with that fact for 10 years and another 2 years when you put me in that Thermos! *starts to shake lightly but tries to hold himself back from attacking Danny*

Danny eyes widen so big to a point where he felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his eye socket. In all honestly he had no idea...Sure he had nightmares where he when toss and turn where he dream if that time where he couldn't save them.

Danny:...I...Dan...I...I...I'm so sorry I didn't know that you felt that way...I-I know how you feel because I would sometimes lay awake and think of that...I-I'm so scared of losing them *thoughts: Danny no...You should know this fucker is playing tricks on you*

Danny shook his head and reach out his hand out, which his hand was shaking heavily from the fear but he slightly had a bit of courage to lightly touch Dan's face.

Danny:...I'm so sorry...

Dan: *turns his body so he was lying on his side and facing Danny* Thanks. *sighs and closes his eyes while bring up one of his hands to lay it on top of Dannys* Just don't...don't ask me to talk about the details that I'm sure that the idiot cheese head didn't tell you about. *laughs lightly at his poor attempt at a joke*

Danny: *talks in a soft voice not to ruin the mood*I won't ask about the details. *carefully lays on side and hisses from the soreness but shrugs it off, his hand still on Dan's cheek* Y-your hand feels really warm against mines...so warm~*feels himself blushing and leaning but stops himself and clears his throat*Ummm...uh...right um..look I'm sorry if I was being a jerk - it's just...I dunno to explain it but I guess I'm just...got my feelings hurt what you said-Uhh... Anyways I doubt you want to hear me vent...Are you getting sleepy right? *lightly laughs*

Dan: Right that bit. *shrugs* Me being an uncaring unlikable ass hole is just part of my personality that wouldn't die. *closes his eyes and his breathing slows a bit* I'll get out of your hair soon, just after I get some sleep. You wore me out.

Danny: Haha yeah you an uncaring asshole bit that's the-Wait?.What did you just about me-I didn't wore you out! The hell are you talking about?! Look we might be guys and we have urges but you're the one who kept touching and kissing me you sick fuck!

Dan: *tiredly groans* Danny, I'll knock you unconscious if you don't go to sleep and you know I will.

His breathing slows down till he fell asleep next to Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes a bit since he knew that this pointless. He wasn't even tired at all, he just looked around his room a bit until he realized that his hand was still being touched by Dan's larger hand. He couldn't but blush a bit since he felt different. He blinked and noticed Dan's.

Danny: his skin is so smooth...maybe I could once well be ok... *gulp and sighs a bit before he slowly leans forward to softly kiss Dan's lips*

Dans left eye twitched when he felt something, he lowly moaned and moved a little closer to Danny.

Danny kissed him a bit more before pulling away, his face was a bit red. He gulp once again as he lean forward again to kiss him again - he honestly didn't know why but he felt like his body was giving in...or was it something else?

Danny: *moans against the gentle kiss and soon pulls away slowly* I-I can't believe I did that...Oh my god I'm so dead...*blinks*

Dan wrapped his arms around Dannys waist and pulled him towards himself so he was holding the young Halfa like a stuffed animal. Dan nuzzled his face into Dannys hair and starts to purr.

Danny smile and chuckle hut it all honestly it sounded like he was more like it was more giggling. He didn't know Dan was a cuddlier. And the purr sounded so deep and soothing to a point that Danny felt red in the face and he felt hid something against his boxers.

Danny: *thoughts: Oh fuck...Shit...Shit isn't good..Please go down! Think of bad thoughts...Like Dash!*

Suddenly an image Dash came to play in his head as he felt more at ease. Yeah people...pretty scary image if you think about it.

Danny: *thoughts: I really hope Dan doesn't purr again...Who knew purring was a turn on for me.'

Dan starts to mumble softly against Dannys hair while tightening his hold on him slightly.

Danny sigh a bit as he was really bored it's been like 5 minutes that Dan went to sleep. The Halfa move his leg a bit since he didn't want them to be cramp, soon he began to think of earlier on what he told his ghost half.

Danny: *blushes a bit and accident moans when he feels...his member* *thoughts: Shit!Shit shit shit shit! Nonononono, go fucking down!"

Soon the little Halfa began to think of something dark to make his little "friend" go away but he couldn't stop thinking of Dan! He bit his lips as he only had one idea...

Danny: *bites his lips as he slide his hand down as he reached his boxer* Ngh~! *Tries to be quiet*

Dan: *lowly groans* Danny...I...Please don't...leave...alone. *curls around Danny a little and tightens his hold again*

Danny: *blinks and stops his hand going down, he lifts his head very slightly* Dan I'm not going any-Ngh! *feels the hold getting tighten* Whoa you have a strong grip...*hears him groan a bit more* Dan what's wrong...?

Dan: Didn't want...any more...I'm sorry...have to go...need to stop...heartache.

Danny: What...? What's he's ta-is he dreaming about the past when the Nasty Burger blew up or is he...? *tries to get free so he somehow wake the older ghost up. Somehow he manages to slide off the bed and drop onto the floor and carefully sit up but groans from the pain* Dan wake up. Dan wake up it's only a bad dream.

Dan: *groans become deeper* Don't let him...split...*jolts awake and sits up panting* DANNY NO!

Danny: *carefully sits up straight but bites his lips since of the pain and looks up at Dan* A...Are you ok? You kept saying my name...? *thoughts: ...Why...why does my heart hurt of a sudden...*

Dan: *closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands* DAMNIT! I thought those memories would leave me alone. I haven't dreamed of that day in years so why now?!

Danny:...*thoughts: What does he mean...? Does he mean when they- or when he killed me...?* *afraid to even say anything or do anything to upset the older ghost but he found very little courage that he had that he placed his hand on his shoulder* Dan...please tell me what's wrong? *thoughts: it hurts so much...why does my heart so much all of a sudden..."

Dan: *removes his hands and looks at Danny* You were asleep when it happened but, I was awake when Vlad used the Ghost Gantlets to split us. I tried to make you rethink your decision, to make you see reason. But you didn't listen to me and when I had no more human emotions. *sighs* You know what happened after that.

Danny: I-I remember that he told me some of the parts bit the cheese head never told me the lar y where you try to reason with me. I-I didn't know that at all *looks down*...But wait...*looks up, his expression look so afraid to a point where he honestly was afraid to say the thing he wanted to say but he licks his lips nervously* But...But why are you thinking that of a sudden when... you killed me...I-I don't understand...w-Why all of a sudden do you feel so scared of me dying by you...?

Dan: Of course he wouldn't know about that. I was just a voice in your head and you were so far in depression that you ignored me. *lies back on the bed* As for killing you... *sighs* One moment I'm trying to talk to you and the next thing I see is Vlad in hospital clothes. I didn't know what was going on and...I felt empty.

Danny: Well of course I was depressed...my family and my friends were just killed and I wanted to ignore everything and everyone around me. *sniffles a bit and looks down for a bit* I just wanted the pain to go away...*sighs a bit before looking* What do you mean empty. ...? I mean I don't want to cause a fight with you right now but don't you feel empty because well you don't have human emotions and you said it once *tries mock Dan's voice but he fails so bad XD* "I got rid of my human self long ago"

Dan: By empty I mean that I was missing a part of myself. A part that made my what I was. *looks at Danny* Right now you feel whole...but imagine for a moment that you suddenly lost half of yourself. I thought I would feel whole again if I tried to over shadow Vlads ghost half but...*laughs but it sounds hallow* That didn't work out so well.

Danny: R-Right. I think I'm aware what happen when you overshadow Vlad's ghost half. *takes a deep breath bit it sound like he was about to break down any minute* Ummm...Om sorry if going to change the subject but it relates to this, when I was in the bath with my ghost half...he said you talked and um...he said you were a cool guy to talk too but...to be honest...I wanted to say...I'm sorry...

Dan: To some extent...I'm a little sorry as well. *notices Danny shake* Come here, you look like you need a hug.

Danny: O-Ok...*doesn't question why Dan is being so "gentle" but just goes to him for that hug**bites his lips trying his best not to break down*...Thank you for the hug...

Dan: You're welcome. *tires to fall asleep again* I'll leave in the morning, that ok with you?

Danny: Thanks. Hey... I wanted to ask you, what are you sorry about?

Dan: It could be a lot of things or it could be nothing at all. *shrugs* I stopped trying to figure it out.

Danny: O-Oh... *bites his lips a little, but just remind calm, well trying to remind calm since he was to tired to argue and he had a lot on his mind*...I..I really am sorry for everything... I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you in your timeline... I'm so sorry... *sighs deeply*

Dan: It's alright...things happen for a reason. Atleast, that's what Clockwork would say sometimes whenever we talked. Which was a rare thing.

Danny: Yeah... Sometimes I tend to talk to Clockwork but tells me the same thing too but we talk about different things...But he always looks so mad that sometimes I feel like he's mad at me coming over *chuckles but of course it sounds like a little giggle*

Dan: If anything...he was probably mad at me.

Danny: Why would he be mad at you for? I know he's mad at what the future... but... I'm sorry I'm little confused...

Dan: I wouldn't shut up for the first few months.

Danny: *blinks and starts to chuckle but in all honestly it started more like a school giggle* I-I'm sor...*keeps on ''giggling''*

Dan: It's not THAT funny Danny. *right eye twitches*

Danny: I-I-I-I'm so sorry...*trying to stop himself because he could picture Dan freaking out in a funny way in those cartoons*

Danny began to laugh a little more until he notice the annoyed expression on the older ghost face, soon Danny began to relax little and clear his throat.

Danny: I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just your expression made me laugh...

Dan: Whatever you say Danny.

Danny: I'm sorry look I didn't mean to upset you... I thought we were having a nice time... Sorry for ruining the mood...

Dan: It's fine Danny, We're just different because of what happened. *leans down and nuzzles against Dannys hair* You smell nice. *purrs*

Danny: *tries his best not to blush* U-Uh thank you, it's the same shampoo that I always us-use.

Dan: Is that right? *pulls Danny a little closer*

Danny: Of course, you should that I that same shampoo ever since mom brought it once. *touches his arm lightly and his face becomes a cherry* Your arm is so rock hard... Wow, I didn't I grow up looking so... well you know-to be honest I thought I would you look more like Vlad.

Dan: I'm glad I didn't. But, I guess Vlads ghost half just helped me age. Anything's possible I guess.

Danny: Yeah I know what you mean, but I guess that's a good thing I mean I really didn't want to look like the cheese head. *looks up* Do you feel ok now?

Dan nods against Dannys head before moving away from him to lightly place a kiss on Dannys forehead.

Danny smiled a little and slowly pushed his bang away since it was getting in the way a little. He got a little closer and he made a soft ''oh'' sound.

Danny: You... your cold? Why didn't you tell me that you were getting cold?

Dan: *shrugs* I don't notice it anymore. I...forgot how you looked when you smile. It's nice to see it again.

Danny: *touching his hand so he could warm them up with his own hands * Did...Do you want me to smile for you again? *looking at him*

Dan: Only if you want to Danny, it's your choice.

Danny: Alright i just thought you like my smile.. *groans* Your still not getting warm up... your still cold *looks at him with this blank expression* Maybe...Dan do you trust me?

Dan: I got nothing to lose, so sure do what you want.

Danny: Ok... I'm not going to do anything bad but... you have to close your eyes for me, it's only for a moment.

Dan closed his eyes and waited for Danny to do what he wanted.

Danny let out a little sigh, but the sound like he was about to cry any minute, but he wasn't crying or anything like that. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against the older ghost lips.

Dan became tense when he felt something on his lips, so he opened his eyes to see what it was. His eyes widen in shock when he saw that it Danny was kissing him.

Danny got a bit closer as he place hand on his cheek. Soon he slowly pull away and started open his eyes.

Danny: A-Are you still c-cold? *his cheeks slightly become a pinkish red*

Dan: *a light blush appears on his cheeks as well* Uh...yeah? *coughs* I mean...a little...yeah. *his mind tries to catch up with what just happened*

Danny: *blushes a bit more and nods, leading forward to kiss him once again*

Dan met Danny half way into the kiss and gently placed his right hand on the back of the younger Halfas head. He moaned lowly while he unconsciously started to purr.

Danny moan very lightly into the kiss, he move himself a little closer. This in all honestly felt different since the only person that he ever kiss was Sam...And they were WAY TO shy to make out, but in all honestly it felt different since he was making out with himself!

It was bad and nor it want good... it was just different in a way.

Danny: *pulls away a bit, but his was still close to Dan's and whispers* *blushes* D...Don't stop.

Dan: You sure? You barely had any rest today.

Danny: *Smirks* Oh? I didn't know you care so much about my well being *punches his arm lightly*

Dan: Well, after everything that happened today. Who wouldn't care about you? *raised an eye brow*

Danny: I don't really want to fight and I don't want to ruin the moment but...you said you only came here for stress relief.. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we are talking but that one thing sorta...I guess it bother me. It's stupid right? Hahaha. *sighs* So are you still cold...?

Dan: And that's where we differ on another matter. *sighs* Look Danny, you and I...we'll always think and see things differently. But...I'm still your ghost half. A grown up ghost half, but you know what I mean. *shakes his head* Anyway, I can guess as to what you're thinking sometimes, so if you think that something is stupid...*kisses Dannys forehead* It's not and as for being cold...not that much.

Danny: I know what you mean, but in all honestly...I know I have insulted other ghosts and people and I have insulted Dash, It made me feel a lot better because, well…. it just makes me laugh. *looks down and then looks back up* But I guess it bothered me more when you said I was just a stress relief for sex...I didn't know that sex means a lot to a person, I guess... What I mean is that I kissed you I wanted to know if...I was just a stress relief to you or more than that because well...I...I...I...umm... it felt nice talking to you, you know?

Dan: Yeah, it's important to a person, but sometimes it wouldn't be. It would be the emotional connection that you have with someone that IS important. Or at least, that's what someone I knew said to me once. *looks down at Danny* I say a lot of things Danny and some of them...I don't even mean half the time, so take what you will. *shrugs*

Danny: Y-Yeah I know what you mean, but I guess in my opinion sex is something that you should do with the person you love - I mean with the person you care about it! *blushes completely red like a school girl* I-I mean it's obvious you don't have "feelings" for me...I mean it can't be "love"...right? I guess it's...more lust...or maybe...But I dunno anymore...Yeah it was nice holding your hand against mines and I like the way-*stops himself and once again his face is completely uber red like a shy school girl*

Dan: I feel attached to you, which is something I have not felt in a long...long time. *lightly kisses Dannys lips* So, let me stay here for a little while longer. If not, then tell me to leave right now.

Danny: Y-your attached me...? Are you attached to me because we are the same person or is because...because I'm the only one who truly understands you. And to answer your question...No I don't want you to leave, I-I...*gulps* I want you to stay with me tonight.*thought: Why am I saying this? Why does my heart hurt so much...*

Dan: The first part has something to do with it, but it's mostly because of the fact that you understand. Or at least try to, even though I'm a jerk. *gently hugs Danny and smiles at him* Thanks for letting me stay.

Danny: *blushes and hugs Dan back gently. Gently touching his ponytail* Your very welcome, and yeah you're a jerk...but after talking and somewhat getting to know you a bit more better...I understand how you feel...well somewhat understand *laughs a bit*

Dan starts to purr when he felt Dannys hand in his hair and nuzzles against him.

Danny smiled a bit more and started to giggle a bit as he kept petting Dan's hair. He never noticed that it was so soft and fluffy, sure he remember Phantom saying it but still.

Danny: Do you like it when I do that? *still petting his hair more and makes a soft sound when he got nuzzle*

Dan nodded as his purring became louder and he kissed Dannys forehead again. He then moved down so he could have his head under Dannys chin and nuzzle against it.

Danny made a soft "ha" sound as he tried to laugh since Dan's hair was tricking his chin, but it felt so nice. He continued to pet his hair and blinked.

Danny: You're such a cat who loves to get petted *smiles as he keeping petting his hair until he thought of something**thoughts: I wonder...*

Danny slowly reached his hand down as he gently petted Dan's ponytail and decided to take the black rubber band out of his hair.

Dan: *smirks against Dannys neck and slowly moved his right hand to Dannys chest* Well, cats love attention.

Danny: I-I didn't know that cats love attention, I always thought that they were needy like you *blushes since he felt Dan's hand on his chest, but smirks at his own reply*

Danny started to pet his hair some more.

Dan: That too. *lightly kisses Dannys neck as his hand rubs against Dannys nipple lightly* But, only around you.

Danny: Ha-ahh~*moans * I could tel - tell you are very needy when you are around me right now *bites his lips a bit but moans softly*T-That feels nice...

Dan: You feel nice too. *moves his hand under Dannys shirt and continues to rub it against his chest*

Danny: Ahh~mm~*softly moans* Y-Y-Your being so gentle with me than before-Ah~why is that...*softly moaning*

However Danny's moaning became a little more louder than before, but he bit his lips to make himself not be so loud.

Dan: That was before we had a civilized conversation each other and we didn't try to fight one another.

Danny: *lightly moan at the touch and the rubbing against his chest* I-it feels r-r-really nice...ha...ha...ah~

Dan: *leans away from Dannys to look at his face* Do you want me to go further?

Danny: *face a little pinkish-red, panting softly* Y-yes...yes I want you to go further since I...I...I want you to show me how you're attracted to me...please.

Dan: As you wish.

He then helped Danny take off his shirt and once it was off, he lightly placed his lips on Dannys.

Danny didn't hesitant at all; he closed his eyes slowly and kissed the older ghost back. He lightly moaned against the kiss since it was it more gentle than the last time.

Dan slowly turned the two of them so Danny was on his back, while Dan was above him without breaking the kiss.

Danny began to slowly moan between the kisses, he placed both of his arms around his neck. Soon the Halfa began to moan some more, which became a little louder.

Dan moved his left hand down to Dannys waist and gently made slow circles with his finger tips. He moved his lips away from Dannys and lightly kissed his forehead, eye lids, cheeks, and chin till he reached the neck and stayed there.

Danny's face became a soft red color, he began to gently pant. He moved his hand a bit to touch Dan's hair a bit, he move his finger against it.

Danny: I-It's so soft. Ah~ha~...That feels nice *sounding like he's whispering but he wasn't, he was just keeping his voice low since he didn't want to ruin the moment* Mm~

Dan: *purrs against Dannys neck as he felt the younger Halfas fingers in his hair* You feel nice as well. *moans lowly* So soft.

Danny: A-Ah~mm..Ahh~*blushes and softly let's put a small laugh* I'm glad I feel really nice.*movies his hand on his back and gently made circle with his finger tips*

Danny let a soft breath which sounded like a moan as his face was still red just a bit. He felt the marks that he made on Dan's back, which made him blush even more.

Danny: I didn't know I liked to claw. *lightly touching the marks and still touching his hair with his other hand*

Dan: No worries besides, *smiles against Dannys neck* a little pain could bring pleasure to some people. It just depends on the person I guess.

Danny: *blushes as he doesn't say anything for a moment. He just touched his hair* I guess that's a turn on for you, am I correct? *touching the marks a bit more*

Dan: Sometimes it is. *kisses downwards to Dannys chest and alternates between his nipples so he could either kiss or lick them*

Danny: ngh...mmm..ah...ah...*starts to lightly moan and making other cute sounds* mmmgh~ngh...T-That feels so good~

Dan: What else do you like Danny? *moves his left to Dannys semi-awake member and slowly starts to stroke it*

Danny: *blushes a bit and moans a bit when his member is slowly stroke* Ahh~ha~I-I...I-I don't understand...What do you mean by that? Ngh~ngh...ha~

Dan: What else do you want me to do to you Danny?

Danny: O-Oh right. Umm...Could you please touch me more or...kiss me...please *trying to get used the gentle feeling*

Dan: All right. *moves back up to Dannys face and kisses him again*

Danny: *kisses him back gently as he moans* *starts to touch his hair some more*

Dan: *pulls away from Danny* Do you want to keep going or is this fine with you?

Danny: C-Could...Could ...could you kiss me again and kiss my neck very slowly...*touches his neck* Right here, in this spot.

Dan nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Danny again before moving to his neck so he could kiss it as well.

Danny began to moan a bit more, soon his moan began to grow louder as he felt Dan kissing that sensitive area.

Danny: Mmmm~nggh...J-Just like that~*moans a bit louder* Ngh...M-More~

Dan: Just let me know when you want even more. *moves downwards to Dannys chest while placing kisses on his skin*

Danny: *blushes as he begins to moan a lot more when his skin was lightly kissed* M-Mo-More~Just like that please~

Dan: I always loved the sound of your voice. I almost forgot what it sounded like. *looks up at Danny* It's nice to hear it again after so long.

Danny: *blushes and was going to say something but he got so shy that he just look away because he had no idea if that was supposed a sexual comment or a sweet, but it took it for sweet* W-what do you mean...?

Dan: I meant what I said...for a while...after I became this...I would remember your voice but...then as the years went by...I slowly forgot how your voice sounded when you were mad, sad, worried...happy. Until I forgot it completely... Then you came to my time.

Danny: *slowly turns his head to face Dan again * I...I didn't know you loved my voice, I always thought you were just saying because it turned you on...*blushes a bit* I didn't know you meant that way.

Dan: Honesty...it is a little bit, about 5%, but mostly it's because I love it. *blushes and looks away from Dannys face*

Danny: *blushes a dark red* So basically you love hearing my voice 95% of the time...I didn't know that...Wow I'm so flattered. ..*gently touches Dan's cheek* Thank you.

Dan: *leans into Dannys hand and moans softly* You're welcome. *looks at Danny and smiles at him*

Danny: *blushes a bit more to a point where his face is all red * Could you lay back...I...I wanna try something...since I feel like the first time was rushed maybe I could try again.

Dan: *looks back at Danny in shock* You really want to...you sure you want to do that? You don't have to Danny. *shakes his head* It's not that I don't want you to...I do but...um...

Danny: *nods his head a bit* Yeah I'm sure, after all you are showing me you care for me in a way so please let me show you the same...please. It's ok if you don't want too since at first I was just winging it since it was my first time giving someone. That..hahaha.

Dan: If you're sure about this.

Dan let go of Dannys member and crawled back up so he could kiss him softly. While he was easing Danny into the kiss, he slowly turned the two of them so he was the one lying on the bed and Danny was above him.

Danny moaned a bit into the kiss since he was honestly nervous as hell. Soon he pull away as he look at the older ghost and smile a bit at Dan.

Danny: So...Umm...I just go down right? *making sure since he felt the other two times were more "quickly" than anything else*

Dan: *places his hand on Dannys cheek and rubbed it with his thumb* Just take your time Danny. There's no need to rush this.

Danny: *takes a deep breath and kisses his neck gently, and slowly starts kissing downwards and stops* J-J-just like that right... *blushes, but he's to shy to look up*

Dan: *places his hand on Dannys head* Yeah, just like that Danny. Go at your own pace.

Danny: O-O-O-O-ok..I will try... *takes a breath and starts to kiss his skin again, going downwards once again* *thoughts: Ok...just relax... relax.*

Dan watched his younger self move downwards as he started to moan lowly.

Danny blushes a little when he heard Dan moan lowly, he kissing his skin until he reached down his abs as he blushes dark rosy red color.

Danny: *thoughts: Wow... I dunno realize I had such a hot body I get older... I mean... yeah it's Dan's body, but wow... this body is like a God...*

The Halfa gulp one more before kissing Dan's abs slowly and gently as possible, until he reached the groin area.

Danny: S-So I just take them off right? *shyly asks but as he's looking at the clothed member, since he's so shy to look up*

Dan: Ye...yeah...Want me to do that? *tries to get his breathing under control*

Danny: *shakes his head* N-N-no I think I can take them off, after we do wear the same style of pants if you think about it. *laughs alittle at his own joke*

Dan: Well, you DO have a point there. *looks at Danny* Whenever you're ready to continue.

Danny: *bits his lips as he begins to slowly take the pants off but his hands are shaking because he's so nervous*

Dan sat up and placed his hands on Dannys and lightly rubbed them, hoping to relax him somewhat.

Danny: *takes a deep breath and slowly removes of Dan's pants as he turns red*

Dan: *lifts his hips off the bed to help with the removal of his pants* Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Danny?

Danny: Y-Yeah I do want to do this...I'm just nervous since you are being so gentle * Once the pants were remove his face was completely red* *thoughts: I-I shouldn't be surprised I mean I have seen it a lot of time but why am I getting so nervous!*

Dan: *rests his weight on his left elbow so he could see Danny better* Ok then...just take your time. You can stop this at any time you want.

Danny: I-I know but I'm ok really...I'm ok *just staring at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and touches his member as he begins to move his hand up and down gently as possible*

Dan moans as he moves closer to Danny and lifts his head up to kiss him for a bit before moving back to where his was.

Danny blush a bit more as he kept moving his hand up and down. Soon he lower himself a bit, to close his eyes and lick the tip of the member.

Dan: *moaned lowly when he felt Dannys tongue on him and tried to keep looking at his younger self* Ah~ That feels good.

Danny: *blushes a bit more as he lick tip of the member once again, before putting Dan's member in his mouth* Mmm~mm...*trying to make his expression relax*

Dan: Mmmm~ *groans at the sensation of Danny mouth around his semi erection and gently places his right hand on top of Dannys head*

Danny: *feels Dan's hand on his head, starts to relax a bit more before bobbing his head up and down slowly as possible*

Dans groans become louder as he lies back on the bed and tries not to thrust himself into Dannys mouth.

Danny: *thoughts: Ok...I guess I'm doing ok, I guess if I keep doing this..."* * bobbing his head same speed for a while and BEYOND to shy to open his eyes*

Dan: That...*pant* that feels..mmmm...Oh~ *pets Dannys head softly*

Danny: *bobbing his head at the speed until he got a bit more comfortable. He started to move his head up and down a bit faster* Mm...mm...*slightly moans*

Dan: *suddenly jerks his hips slightly* Damnit! Sorry about the sudden... *moans* movement there. You ok?

Danny: * closing his eyes tightly, but just nods a bit...well tries to nod , letting him that he's ok*

Dan: Good, last thing we...*moans loudly* we need is your throat... getting dama-ahhh~ged.

Danny: *bobbing his head up and head a little faster and starts to moan a little, but it's very slightly*

The young Halfa kept on doing his thing until he felt himself getting aroused by this, that he moan a little from the feeling. He soon thought maybe give Dan a little 'surprise', he slowly began to deep throat his member.

Dan began to moan a little louder as a result of what Danny was doing to him.

Danny bobbed his head a little more, trying his best since this was his first EVER doing this. He let little moans here and there, until soon he felt himself getting hard from the result of what he was doing.

Danny: mmm... mmm... mm...~

Dan: *sits up alittle to look at Danny and notices his lower half* Would you like some *groans* help with that?

Danny: *nod his a little as he trying his best not to open his eyes since he was too shy to look at his older self*

Dan: *slowly starts to thrust his hips* If this gets to be too much for you...fu~ck...just let me know.

Danny: *nods a little as he understand* Mmm~*slowly bobbing his head a little faster.**thoughts: I think I, doing ok so far... I mean he's sound like enjoying it; he's turning me on with his moans... God... that voice*

Dan: *moans even louder* Your...mouth...feels...Ah~damn...wonderful even if...*groans* it's a little bit cold.

Danny: *bobbing his head at the same speed until he goes a bit faster, starts to moan a bit more* mmmm~

Dan: Not...not gonna...last much...*starts to scream lowly* longer!

Danny: *moans a bit and starts to blush and tightly closes his eyes since he's feel himself...aroused* Mmm~mm~

Dan: In or *groans* out Danny? *tightens his grip on Dannys hair slightly* Your...choice.

Danny: *makes a slightly groan when his hair was slightly grip and soon kept going a bit more faster**thoughts: Damn it...Ok don't open your eyes don't open your eyes. DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Dan: Almost there!

Danny: Mmm~*moans a little more and bobbing at the same speed*

Dan: AHH~! *lets go of Dannys hair to grab the pillow under his head and releases inside of Dannys mouth*...wow...ah...*pants*

Danny: *moans and swallow the fluid and pull away a little licking the tip of the member before pulling away completely* *blushes so red that his face looks like an cherry and slowly opens his eyes*

Dan: *looks down at Danny* Are you ok? Does your throat hurt at all?

Danny: *looks up and nods a bit* Yeah I'm ok, and I-I didn't mean to that... I-I guess was in a moment. *thoughts: Or maybe Phantom aka Phantom The Horny Ghost was slightly controlling me...I dunno if that's possible but it felt so weird giving Dan a deep throat*

Dan: Ok then. *gently pulls Danny to him, so Danny could lay next to him* What do you want to do now?

Danny: *blushes a bit and looks down before looking up at Dan* Um...umm...could. ...could...um...um...

Dan: hm? *slowly draws circles on Danny back with his fingers*

Danny stood quiet for a while since deep down he was starting to see ''real'' him in Dan and not the murderous that he was. However he didn't really know if it was lust or love that he was feeling... this was all too confusing for him, but he was going to listen to his heart instead of his head.

Danny: I-I... C-Could we have a other a-I mean...could we make love...*blushes like a school girl for saying that!*

Dan: *looks at Danny and softly kisses him* Alright.

Danny: R-R-Really? I mean... we don't have too if you don't want too...?

Dan: It's your choice on this one Danny. *smiles at Danny* I'm fine with whatever you decide.

Danny: blushes a little more**thoughts: Oh god... his smile is making me blush LIKE A GIRL!'' Y-Yeah I do want it... Umm..so uh.. how do we do this...? Like the same way...?

Dan: *thinks for a moment* Let's ease into it and go from there. Sound go?

Danny: O-Ok. So.. should I lead or do you want to lead?

Dan: You set the pace Danny. *shrugs* I was in charge since this started. Could be interesting with you taking the lead.

Danny: Alright I guess that I could that. So what do you like, I mean could you give some tips or something since I know you like the...dirty talking...*looks away shyly when he says that*

Dan: I like alot of things Danny. But, for the sake of keeping you relaxed...*places his right hand on Dannys cheek* let's keep this simple.

Danny: I will be ok but I want you to feel pleasure so could you tell me what you like, like the simple things that way I could feel at ease.

Dan nods at Danny and sits both of them up, with Danny sitting on his lap, and leans in close so he could kiss Danny.

Danny blinks a little as he's surprised but gently kisses Dan back, touching his chest lightly.

Dan hugs Danny and brings him closer to his chest.

Danny moan little into the kiss before pulling away to look at Dan, his face was a lovely rosy red color.

Danny: W-what else do you like? *asking in a shy way since he didn't what Dan like*

Dan: *kisses Danny lips one more time before moving to his neck* Besides you?

Danny: *moans lightly when his neck us kissed* A-Ah~ yeah beside m...mmmm~

Dan: The simple things. *moves his left hand the Dannys hip while his right goes to Dannys chest* Like what we're doing right now.

Danny: *blushes to the side and looks at him* T-This feels nice. Um... what should I do?

Dan: Just do what feels right. *turns both of them so Danny was the one lying on the bed and Dan was above him*

Danny: Ok I guess that will work *kisses his lips gently and quickly, and looks to the side blushing*thoughts: I-I should use dirty talk instead but I dunno if it will be ok...ok I here go*I-I dunno...I feel pretty cold *thoughts: Ok...That's a total fail...*

Dan: *raises an eye brow and tries not to laugh* Epic fail Danny, nice try though to be honest.

Danny: Oh come on I'm trying, it's just I'm not kinky like you. *rolls his eyes a little* and I dunno what you like and your making it difficult for me to please *sighs* Just tell me what me to do please...I'm really am trying but I'm not good with sexy talk like Phantom or you.

Dan: You don't have to be like your ghost half or...you know what I mean. *places his hand on Dannys cheek* Just do what feels natural to YOU Danny. Just be yourself.

Danny: Ok. Well I am being myself but I'm just nervous I never made love to a person before...Yeah we had sex *points himself and Dan* But I feel like this will be more sweeter so I'm nervous about messing up but I think it's best if you lead the way *smiles a bit*

Dan: *leans in close to Dannys face* You're too cute for your own good, you know that?

Danny: *smiles* Well I am being myself and thanks, Mr. Playboy. *laughs a bit at the nickname and places his hand on Dan's shoulders*...I feel less nervous now.

Dan: That's good. *moves downward so he could kiss Dannys neck*

Danny: *moans and wraps his arms around him, pulling him a little Closer* Ahh~ju - Just like that plesse..mmm~more...

Dan starts to lick and nibble on Dannys neck while he purrs, he knew that Danny could feel it since their chests were touching.

Danny began to moan a little but soon he let a little cute little purr when Dan nibble began to nibble on his neck. Usually Danny will get shy about doing or making an sound like that, but he honestly didn't care at this moment in time.

Danny: Ahh~*began to lightly touch the marks that he made on Dan's shoulders and back a little* M-more..please more~ ahh...ngh..

Dan: So, *smirks* you purr like a kitten. *lightly bites Dannys neck* You're just adorable.

Danny: N-N-No I don't purr like an kitten... Ngh~ahhh~*lightly purrs again*mm...

Dan: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Danny. *moves to Dannys chest and licks his nipples* But, if it makes you feel better...I'll forget that you do purr...for now.

Danny: *blushes and starts moan little more louder* A-A-h~mmm.. *quickly covers his mouth*

Dan: *stops licking Dannys chest to look at his face* What else you want me to do Danny? *moans while nuzzling against his chest*

Danny: A-Aah..mm... ha.. I wa-hah... hah... your ticking me with your chin... *laughs little*

He was about to speak but he kept on giggling, well he was chucking but sounded like a giggle.

Danny; Y-Y-our chin is ticking my chest! *laughing a little but with his hands covering his mouth but soon stops when he moans a little*

Dan: Good...you need a good laugh every once in awhile. *stops nuzzling Dannys chest*

Danny: *starts to regain his breathing as he slowly puts his hands down away from his mouth* Yeah that's true. *smiling* What? Is there something on my face?

Dan: *shakes his head* No...just wanted to...memorize what your face...what you look like so I wouldn't forget it again. *lays his head on Danny and looks away*

Danny: *doesn't what to but clears his throat a little and slightly blushes a little* Everyone says that I have an handsome and they like looking at it, Sam tells me that when we are alone but I didn't know my own ghost...well.. you know what I mean like my face too.

Dan: It's been 10 years Danny but...yes, I do know. *gently hold Dannys right hand with his left hand and just holds*

Danny: *blushes and hold his hand as well, little tightly like a lover when do* ...I like the way your voice sounds like when you say my name or when you just speak...*bite his lips a little since he got a little shy to admit that to Dan*

Dan: Hm...and here I thought you would hate it.

Danny: *blinks and make an expression* What do you mean by that? You thought I hate your voice?

Dan: I put you through what would have and is you worst nightmare Danny. You...the past you became something that was the complete opposite of what you are. *sighs* Why wouldn't you hate me for that? Honestly...*looks at Danny seriously* I see no reason why you would continue talking to me and not put me into another Thermos.

Danny: *looks to the side and talks in a low serious tone of voice* I….. what you put me though and I'm literally scared of you to a point where I really I wish I NEVER knew my future will hold...I wish I NEVER met you because your something that I'm scared of..Sometimes I wish I would run away because I don't want to be you...Sometimes I will lay awake in bed trying not to think of dad, mom, Jazz, Tucker, Sam...and Mr. Lancer...during that day. *squeezed his hands and scoffs* You're right about one thing Dan, I should hate you for what you put me through because you're not a average ghost like the others...You have no human in you, no remorse in you... So why should I even fucking care what happens to you? I shouldn't give a flying fuck about you..*looks at him in a expression like he was in raged but he also look like he was about to cry* ...You're a fucking monster who fucking deserves to be in that thermos to fucking suffer the same way you made me suffer... *panting a bit since he's starts to shake but takes a deep breath*...But... when you said all those things about me, you surprised me because I thought you were fucking around with me but deep down in my heart I mean VERY deep down I knew you were still me...You were showing me that you were still my ghost half who cares about me like the way I cared for him too... I-I'm so scared of you...I'm so scared of you might to be me ...I-I wasn't there in time to protect them...I want to be strong to protect them...I'm-I don't ever want to become you...I-I-I...*starts to laugh on a way but starts soon starts to make sounds like he's about to break down*...Why...why do I feel this pain in my heart? I should hate you but I can't...*tears falling down from his eyes* So - stop looking at me...please...stop... *finally break down *

Dan does not say a word to Danny, all he does is sit up and brought Danny up with him. He sat Danny on his lap, hugs him close and rests Dannys head on the left side of his chest while resting his own head on Dannys.

Danny cried and cried, letting the stress flow away from him. He couldn't believe that that to Dan Phantom, his future self...he couldn't believe that he told him all this. He never told ANYONE this not even his best friend and his girlfriend.

The young Halfa hiccup as he cried more since the pain started to more, he felt so confused about these feeling towards the older ghost. Why wasn't he laughing at his younger self suffering? Was he calling him name or anything? Was this Dan showing his younger self he still had a isty-bitsy of human in him or was it lust or was it love? These things all matter but at the same time Danny honestly didn't give a care right now, he just wanted the pain to go away.

Soon minutes later, his crying began to calm down as Danny to hiccup and sniffle, his head still resting on Dan's chest.

Danny:...*sniffle and speaks in that soft tone*...why...Why can't I can't hate you...

Dan: I don't have an answer for that Danny...If I did I would tell you but, I don't have one. I know you said that you want me to stay but, *leans away to look at Dannys face* I'm asking you one more time. Do you want me to stay or leave you alone?

Danny stood quit for a moment, just keep on sniffling.

Danny: I-... I dunno,.. There's a part of me that wants to put you back in the thermos and there's a other part of me that wants you to stay here for while... I-I dunno... I'm so damn fucking confused... Ugh! *sniffles* I'm so confused to why my heart hurts so much to a point where I wanna punch you... but like I said I don't want to hurt you... C-could you just stay please?...

Dan: Alright, I'll stay as long as you want me to Danny. Anything else you want to talk about? Anything at all. *hoping that the change of topic helps Danny relax*

Danny: *sniffles and trying to calm down* J-Just...stay here with me.

Dan: Ok. *starts to softly purr* Want to talk about anything? How's Jazz been lately?

Danny: *sniffle* S-She's fine, she's been talking about going into good colleges soon... *wipes his eyes a little*

Dan: That's good. Still trying to pick one though, right?

Danny: *nods as he wipes his eyes and sniffles* Yeah, I heard Mr. Lancer telling Jazz about this school up North.*looks at his side for a bit* ...I'm sorry for ruining the moment...

Dan: Good for her and don't worry about it Danny. Just take your time, and we don't have to continue this. We can just sit or lie on the bed and just...talk or not talk about anything. *shrugs* Your pick.

Danny: *sniffles a little since he's trying to relax a little more and nods he understands* I-I want to talk about, usually talking makes things better... *faces palm a little* Great I'm sounding like Jazz... ugh...

Dan: Better then sounding like that idiot cheese head Danny.

Danny: *slowly puts his hand down and sighs a little, while he sniffles* Y-yeah I guess. *looks at Dan* You must really like my name a lot since you keep saying it *blushes very lightly*

Dan: It would just make things awkward if I called you Daniel.

Danny: I know, I meant like you keep saying every time you speak, I'm not saying it's a bad way *wipes his eyes and looks notice that it's still sunset*

Dan: Yeah. *looks in the same direction as Danny* What now?

Danny: *looks at the window for a moment before looking at Dan* Weird thing is, I'm not even tired at all I guess I want to keep talking because I honestly... I guess I feel bad for what I said... *looks down*

Dan: Ok *looks at his younger self* what do you want to talk about?

Danny: *thoughts: Of course he's not going to get his feeling hurt so why am I saying for.**looks up* Well we could talk about anything, or d-do you want to continue the thing what we are doing? *blushes a bright red and looks away* I-I-I-I-'m so sorry I...I shouldn't have said that... I'm getting thirsty!

Dan: *looks go of Danny* You got nothing to be sorry for, you're just being honest.

Danny: *blushes a little and touches his hair a little. * Yeah I am being myself but... It's just it's so confusing because like you said I should hate you but I can't... My head is telling me to punch and think first and put you back in the thermos, but my heart is telling me... *looks up* to trust you...

Dan: Which side is winning? *lays back on the bed and looks up at Danny*

Danny: I have no idea what side is winning...I'm just confused at myself because I have no idea what the hell what I am supposed to do... *sighs* I mean... I did mean what I said when I asked about having sex with me... *blushes a little*

Dan: You can hit me if you want, I won't stop you.

Danny: -What? *surprised by this* Are you serious by that? Dan, I know I said I wanted to hit you but I was just mad and I was emotional-I didn't mean it like that... but are you sure?

Dan: *nods at Danny* Think of it as payback for what I said earlier. Stress isn't good for you, you know. *closes his eyes* We'll do whatever you want after you do, ok?

Danny didn't say anything, he just sat there with the most blankets expression ever before he narrowed his brows as he clenched his fist and lift up his arm and punch Dan's right in the face hard.

Danny: Pay back is a bitch...

Dan: *checks that nothing is broken* That it is. *places his hands on Dannys hips* Anything else you want to do?

Danny: I wanna keep hitting you but I have this feeling you might get turned on by that *looks down a bit and raise an eyebrow* ...Like now?

Dan: *rolls his hips a few times and smirks* Maybe?

Danny: *face turns a bright red color and looks up* T-That really turned you on?

Dan: Only because it's you Danny.

Danny: Well aren't you a sadist. *keeps on blushing as he bites his lips for a bit* S-So what do me to do? Hit you again?

Dan: *sits up and lightly bites Dannys neck* Go ahead plus, you scratching my back felt...*leans close to Dannys ear and lightly moans* wonderfully pleasurable.

Danny: N-ngh. *blushes a bit more* S-S-S-S-So you want me to hit you and claw your back again..? *gulps nervously* Where so you want me to…..to h-Ahh~*feels his neck lightly getting bitten and puts his hand on his shoulder, lightly moaning from the little bit*

Dan: Anywhere you can reach little Halfa. *leans away from Dannys neck and raises his right hand to his younger self's mouth* You know what to do, right?

Danny: *nods a bit shyly and open his mouth a but as he begins to lightly and slowly suck on Dan's fingers* mm~

Dan moved his left hand to Dannys member and lightly started to stroke it while kissing his neck.

Danny suck on the fingers as he blushed and moaned when he his neck was kissed and his member was being stroked. He kept on moaning a bit more, moving his tongue against Dan's fingers in his mouth trying to make them wet as possible.

Dan: *removed his fingers from Dannys mouth* So, *moves his fingers down Dannys back and stops at his entrance* is there anything else you want to say to me before we get this show started?

Danny: *blushes and shyly nods* Y-yes just a quick kiss please.

Dan: *kisses his way up to Dannys lips* As you wish little Halfa. *leans in to kiss Danny as he inserted one finger into his entrance*

Danny: *losses back gently but claws Dan's shoulders a bit this time since his hand hands were already on there* Ngh~! *feeling his older self fingers in his entrance* Ahh~mmm...ha~

Dan: So, what have you been up to Danny? *slowly moves his finger in and out of Danny* Anything fun happen lately?

Danny: A-Ahh~nngh...shit...ngh...*claws his shoulder making his hand go down, which lead to clawing his back* Ngh...Ahh~ah...ah...haa~

Dan: *moans at the feeling of Dannys nails on his back* You know just what to do to get me into the mood without even trying. Then again, *inserts a second finger into Danny* I know what gets you into the mood.

Danny: *moans loudly when he feels a second finger in him* Oh god...fuck~! *clawing his back a bit harder* ..Y..You're such an asshole you know -ahh~ that?

Dan: Yeah, I know. *starts to pick up the pace of his fingers and slowly opens Dannys entrance a little*

Feeling the pace go faster, Danny began to moan loudly and clawing Dan's back as it felt amazing. He leaned closer to his older self.

Danny: Ahh~ahh~ Ha~ahh. It feels so warm~

Dan: *nuzzles against Dannys neck* Then I must be doing a good of warming you up. *let's go of Dannys member to grasp one of his hands and beings it to his own* Just for a bit Danny, then you can return to crawling my back, ok?

Danny: *blushes as looks at their hands touching**thoughts: I never noticed his hand was so much bigger and warm against mine my own "small" and icy hands...it feels so much better, why is that...?* O-Ok-Ahhh! Ngh...Ahh...

Dan inserts a third finger into Danny and kisses his lips.

Danny started to moan a bit more when he felt a third finger in him, he soon relaxed his body as he was getting used to it. He tilted his head a bit to the side to get a better angle to kiss his older self back.

Dan left his fingers in Danny a while more before slowly removing them so he could a line his erect member with Dannys entrance. He held his younger selves hip to stead him while he inserted his member in Danny.

Danny moan a bit against the kiss more until he slowly pull away as he felt Dan's member slowly entering him, he let out an adorable gasp and squeeze his hand tightly.

Danny: Ngh.. ngh...Ahh~ha~ *closes his eyes trying to get used to the feeling, soon he started to look and open his eyes looking up* ha...I-I think I'm ok

Dan: I won't move till you tell me to, ok? *slowly rubs his hand that was on Danny hip*

Danny: *nods as he's trying to get used to the feeling as he let a soft, he looks at their hands toughing and then slowly looks up at Dan again* *thoughts: I-I never noticed his face was so handsome looking - Wait what?! Did I seriously think that! Oh my god...I'm so fucked up...but he's being so gentle so I guess it's ok to look at him...for a while* I-I-I think I'm ready.

Dan nodded at Danny and slowly started to move his hips so he could thrust into his younger self.

Danny: Ah...ah...*softly moans* Ah...ah...ngh...T-That feels good~*shyly looking at him*

Dan: Just tell me if and when you want more.

Danny: Ah...mmm...Just go slow like that...ahh...ngh...ah...for now..ha~

Dan nodded as he leaned in and kissed Danny lightly as he placed Dannys hand, the one he was holding, onto his shoulder and rested his own hand on the younger ones hip.

Danny shyly kisses back lightly and kept on moaning softly but soon he began to feel himself getting louder and louder with his moans.

Danny: Ahh...ngh..feels so good...f...faster please...oh god it feels soo good~ahh...ahh~

Dan: You still feel...*picks up the speed of his thrusts* wonderful Danny.

Danny: Mmm~*moans and shyly mumbles it*,Ahh...ah...y...you feel good too...Oh god...it feels good.. Ahh... *looks at Dan with a cute but shy expression* Ahh..ah~

Dan: *leans forward till Danny was lying on the bed with Dan still inside and above him* Just keep telling me what you feel a-ahhh~nd want Danny.

Danny: A-Ahhh~...ngh...ahh...ah...please go faster~Ahh...it feels soo good~

Dan groans as he thrusts faster into Danny.

Danny moan louder when the thrusting began to go faster, he reached for something to gran as he grip on the bed sheets.

Danny: Ahhh..ngh...ah...ha~oh fuck...ah...ha...ngh...mmm~Ahh~ p-please don't stop~*moaning loudly and gripping onto the bed sheets tightly for dear life*

Dan: *grabs Dannys right hand with his left* Don't...worry my little...Ahh~ halfa...*kisses Danny* I won't stop till...ngh...you don't want this a~ahhh~nymore.

Danny: *blushes and holding his hand tightly* ahh~ngh...oh god you so h-ah~hot against~ngh...ah~ha...me...ngh...*moans loudly * Ahh~R-r-right there~ahhh~

Dan slows the speed of his thrusts so he could make them hard and shallow to prolong both their pleasure.

Danny softly moan as he felt the speed slow down, he slowly began to wrap his "long" legs around Dan's waist.

The Halfa began to moan a bit quietly and blushed since he really didn't like his legs since they were so long and feminine looking!

Danny: T-That feels nice~*smiles shyly and of course blushes a bit*

Dan: That's good to hear. *kisses down to Dannys neck and nuzzles against it*

Danny: *moans a bit as he holding his hand tightly* you feel really hot against me~it feels warm...In a good way.

Dan: While you have this nice chill feeling to your skin.

Danny: *smiles gently* Yeah I'm sorta use to the feeling but I do get cold like normal human you know? *lift up his other hand gently touches Dan's hair*

Dan: That's good, *leans closer to Dannys hand* though *picks up the pace a little* this is even better.

Danny: Ahh~Oh~ngh...ahhh~*starts to blush light red and begins to moan a bit loudly* Ahhhh~! T-That fe...feels so amazing~

Dans moans start to become louder as he increased the speed of his thrusts while making sure that he hit that spot inside Danny hard.

Danny held his hand tighter as he moan louder as he felt his spot being hit with the thrust.

Danny: Ahh~ngh~oh god it feels so fuck...ah...fucking amazing~P-please keep going...ngh...ahhh...ah...ah...*curls his toes* Shit...Dan...please d...don't s-stop~

Dan: If we we're not doing this...Ahhh~ I would be laughing ahh~at the fact that you...ngh cursed.

Danny: ngh...ha~heh...well I'm not as...ahh...ahh~innocent as you think~ I mean...ah...ngh...I have cursed before...mmmm~so big~*blushes a dark red at what he said*

Dan: And now knowing that...*leans close so his mouth was next to Dannys ear* makes this a~ahhh~ll the sweeter.

Danny: *bites his lips a bit* god...your voice... I...it's so deep and sexy~

Dan: Glad you think so...Da~nny.

Danny: Ahh~ngh~S-Say it again...I-I wanna hear your voice again ~*starts to moan and make other cute sounds like an uke would*

Dan: You are such a good little Halfa, aren't you...Da~nny? *purrs out Dannys name*

Danny: *faces turn completely red and starts to moans louder, using his free hand to crawl Dan's back hard* Ahh~ mm... ahh.. oh god~mmm...shit... shit... that feels so amazing~

Dan: No compla~ahhh~ints...*groans* from me. *increases the pace of his thrusts*

Danny: ah...*moans loudly*... mmm... ngh... Ahhh! R-R-right there, oh god ... ah...ha...ahh... ah... Ahhhh~! *tightly holding his hand* M-more please mo-ah...ah...more...*bites his lips*

Dan: Da~nny.

Dan moves his right hand down to Dannys erect member and strokes it slowly before moving his hand at the same pace as his thrusts.

Soon the little Halfa became a loud moaning mess as his spot was being hit with the thrusts and his member was being stroked. Using his free hand, Danny still kept clawing at Dan's back in different areas since he didn't want to make the previous marks bleed.

Dan: Judging by the sounds your...*groans loudly* ma~king...you might be close. Right Da~nny?

Danny: ahhh...ha...ngh...ahh..ahh..*blushes, bites his lips and slowly nods since he was really close to his limit* ngh...ngh...mm...*clawing his back harder*

Dan: Come on Da~nny...*leans in close to Dannys ear* try using your words. How will I know if you don't use them?

Danny: Ahhh~ha...ah...Y-yes I'm get-get-getting close to my li-limit...ngh...ahh...ahh...oh fuck it feels s-so good~*bites his lips a bit more* Shit..! Fuck...!

Danny digs his nails deeper into Dan's back and let's a cute gasp and moan when he finally releases, letting out heavy panting.

Dan moans out Dannys name one last time before going stiff and releasing inside of him. He stayed in Danny for a bit before slowly removing himself and lied next to his younger self while trying to catch his breath.

Danny catch his breath, looking up at his ceiling for a moment, he keep looking st it for a good while or so before he slowly turn his head to look at his older self who was also catching his breath.

Danny: *still catching his breath* Well...I really don't know what to say but...wow.

Dan: *slowly gets his breathing under control* Wow...indeed Danny. *opens his eyes and looks at Danny* You feel ok?

Danny: Y-Yeah I'm ok, a little sore but I will be fine...*panting a bit more* that was different than the last time *smiles a bit*

Dan said nothing and moved closer to Danny so he could rest his arm on Dannys chest. He glanced at the clock on the night stand.

Danny noticed that Dan was quiet, he looked at him, before he spoke in a quiet tones once he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Danny: What time is it? *guessing that Dan was looking at the clock* *thoughts: Feels like it's 8 something...*

Dan: *looks at Danny* It's 15 minutes before midnight...so, 11:45.

Dan sits up to grab the sheets at the foot of the bed to cover them both. He makes sure that they were both covered before lying back next to Danny.

Danny: 11: 45! *surprised by this since he didn't know that it will be that late, but he just sigh since he honestly didn't care right now* Oh well... I'm not in the mood to care *blushes a little and starts to get a little closer to the older ghost* You feel really warm and I honestly feel cold... like really cold right now *raises an eyebrow* don't get funny ideas ok big guy?

Dan: Too *yawns* sleepy to even think that Danny. *snuggles closer to Danny*

Danny: *smiles a little, letting out a small chuckle (which sounded like a giggle)*Alright then... but to be honest you do feel warm *sighs a little*

Dan: I'll make sure no one bothers you, so get some sleep Danny.

Danny: T-Thanks.

Danny soon closed his eyes for a moment so he could fall asleep; however about like five minutes later, he woke up since he was having trouble sleeping. He sighed softly since he had a feeling that Dan was sleeping.

Danny: *talking to himself* Uhh...I can't sleep...

Dan: What do you usually do to fall asleep?

Danny: *looks at him and blinks* You don't remember, well sometimes I listen to the Playlist on my computer but I'm too sore and...comfy to get up.

Dan: I remember some of them, unless you changed the order, removed or added new ones. *shrugs*

Danny: I just added songs that remind me of Sam and I, but other than that it's the same, makes sense? *touches his chest and yawns*

Dan: *nods* Yeah it does make sense.

Danny: ...But I'm not lying, I can't sleep at all. I guess I'm having trouble maybe I will sing myself to sleep *sighs*

Dan thinks for a moment and remembers a song that, back when he was still a half, he would listen to constantly when he was feeling down.

Dan: _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing.._

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so…_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something…_

 _I'm high on doubt and low on faith_

 _It always feels the same_

 _When there's no one but yourself to blame.._

 _I got my fears and 10 years_

 _A few things to clear up_

 _How did I let myself get this way?_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Cause I am_

 _Broken_

 _I'm down to nothing.._

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so…_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _I'm just a ghost now.._

 _Screaming without a sound_

 _I'm desperate to find someone tonight_

 _Someone save me_

 _Cause I'm so tired_

 _Of feeling nothing_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Cause I am_

 _Broken_

 _I'm down to nothing.._

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so…_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Believe in something_

Danny: y...you...remember that song...*slowly closes his eyes and nuzzle Dan chest to get comfortable* I used to listen to it all the time when I was feeling down...I can't believe you remember...*smiles a bit his sleep* Thank you for remembering it and singing to me...Dan, I wanted to tell you something for a long time when I became a half of ghost...I always thought of you as someone special...*breathing starts to get more soft* I l-...*completely falls asleep*

Dan: *just smiled at the sleeping Danny and softly kissed the top of his head* Sweet dreams Danny.

The next morning, Danny was still sleeping peaceful on bed but soon he grumble to himself saying "five more minute..." he kept sleeping until he felt the warmth of the sun.

Danny groan as he cover himself up with the bed sheets but he soon he couldn't sleep since the sun was beaming so much. He groaned as he uncovered himself.

Danny: Ugh! What the f-*hisses when he sits up* Ow...why does it my body feel do sore, what the hell did I do last night...*touches his neck as he rubs it a bit* My necks hurt too. Whatever. *gets up from the bed and sees he's wearing his pj's pants and blinks, he looks up to notice it was 8:48*

The half just shook his head a bit as he wasn't in the mood to think right now since he wasn't an morning person at all. He sigh and soon he hisses since he felt pain from his lower half, what the hell happen last night?

He thought of asking of his friends but he will ask them later, he looked around the room to notice that everything look the same but he felt something was missing.

Danny: I could have sworn-Ohhhh shit I promise Sam I'd call her! Shit I should-*hears his stomach* Ok I will call her after breakfast *starts to walk guy notice he was limping - he wasn't to worry about it since he thought he slept wrong*

Once he was out of the room, he noticed his parents and his sister weren't room since they were usually the first ones to get up from bed.

Danny: I guess they will come home later on during the day *grins a bit*

Danny carefully made his way downstairs since he didn't want to cause those pain to get worse. Once he was down, he limp towards the living room he looked around a bit since he honestly try to remember what happen last night all he remember that he got home and order the pizza, which the box of pizza was still in the coffee table.

He blinked and decided to clean the house after getting something to eat. Once again he limp his way to the kitchen.

Danny: *enters the kitchen and looks around* What could I make for-What the hell...? *sees a note attached on the fridge* Didn't I already read that from Jazz...? *limps towards the fridge and gets the note*

Danny quickly the scan the note, after scanning it he read it a second time bit slower as his eyes widen when the note read...

 _My apologizes for not being there when you awoke Danny. The meddling Time Ghost came here about 4 hours after we fell asleep, since nothing in the house was destroyed... You can connect the dots yourself... hopefully. Anyway, this maybe great news to you but... as much as I hate to say this...or write in this case... I have to...help Clockwork with something for an unknown period of time._

 _Take care of yourself Danny and hopefully we can just talk about random stuff._

 _-Dan_

 _P.S.: I took care of things in the house before I left, that way no one would ask questions._

 **(AN: The song Dan sang was: Down to Nothing by Siddhartha Menon. I and my friend Naomi thought it would be a nice touch. Plus, it does fit in our opinion. It's a nice song.)**


	2. Chapter 2-Masquerade Dance

**((** **AN:** **Hello everyone, this Chapter 2 of the story that my friend, Naomi, and I have been working on for the past few days/weeks. Now, this is a continuation of the first chapter but, it is also an AU story of my own story called** **The Ghost In-Training** **since my two OCs (Fiona Nora and Adam) are in this. We talked about putting my OCs into the story way before we even started working on the first chapter and it worked out better then we even thought it would.))**

 **((This takes place a few months after the first chapter, just in case you get confused about where this takes place. WE DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! JUST THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY ANY OTHERS THAT WE MAY WRITE IN THE FUTURE!))**

 **(( I, Pana-sule, HOWEVER, DO OWN MY TWO OCs Fiona Nora and Adam.))**

 **((** **AN:** **Hope you all like Chapter 2. Have a nice day/night everyone!))**

It was a nice peaceful Amity Park; it was really nice Autumn day. It was a little to quiet lately since there wasn't any sight of ghost which really...Well more rare and odd.

Anyways, nothing has changed much any expect the trees and the weather, and the decorations outside since today was going to be Halloween.

Halloween was the best day, everyone was gathering the town for this amazing day... well it was sorta bad in a bad way because the Fenton's always HAD a bad habit of walking around town incase ''ghosts'' where around.

After a while, more ghost, mostly the Box Ghost. began to show up more and more to a point where Danny and Sam couldn't spend time together as a REAL COUPLE, of course Danny and Sam thought it was that they always fought ghost but after a while things just seem...different. Soon they broke it off; however they were still friends. Which they didn't mind at all since deep down Danny regretted about that telling Sam the truth, but he figure he will keep it to himself.

Anyways, enough it has been a while since that little 'incident' happen in the Fenton's household, ever since that little incident, the young hero kept to himself about it since..well it was just different to him. Of course he when act like himself around his friends and family, but when he was alone...Well he just little...odd since he thought he was more than ''stress relief.''

At first Danny thought it was just sex, pure normal sex but as he was getting to know more and more about his future self, he felt like it was dream to a point where he honestly it was a dream.

Sometimes he would lie in bed and think of that night, but his mind was telling him that Dan only used him for stress relief, but his heart was telling him something else. Sure the older ghost did tell him that he was attracted to him because they were the same... but the young hero honestly felt like this to much to handle like...He didn't think that was real at all.

He didn't want to tell Jazz about it because she would ask too many questions. Phantom wasn't help either because he would always say,''we just talk'', and of course they fucked as well when Danny was passed out naked in the bed.

So that only thing that he would do was ask the Master of Time about these ''feelings' but in all honest Danny would have thought he would get the same crap of the saying, ''Listen to your heart''. But nope, Clockwork would reply to, : _''Your heart and your head are like two advisors. They operate in different ways and speak different languages. Once you understand them, and understand how to leverage their strengths, you will understand what they really mean''_

When did he become of master of...love? But it helped the young Halfa about the understanding of that night.

Anyways how the story began, now let's go check our young heroes which they were having lunch outside since it was a nice breeze.

Tucker: It's suck right! I mean this is like the 16th time we battle the Box Ghost, which is so sad!

Danny: Tell me about it... It's so damn annoying fighting over and over again. *rolls his eyes and looks at his lunch which he made an face*

Sam: What? You don't like it?

Danny/Tucker: No way!

Sam: Come one guys, salad is not bad and it's not going to kill you *picks up her fork and eats her salad to show the boys*

Tucker: How could someone eat that, I rather have a burger, speaking why don't we go to the Nasty Burger after school

Danny: Yeah I that's a good idea. *smiles in a cheerful way!*

Sam: *sighs* Fine... we could but I'm not going to eat what you two are eating.

Danny: Hahaha, no one is forcing you to eat the burger, Sam.

Sam: Yeah but sometimes you boys have a thing...Oh geez I dunno pretend like you are want to shove the nasty thing down my throat!

Danny and Tucker look at each other before they started laughing since they it was funny how they thought the Goth girl was assuming things like thing. Ok, maybe once they did that but ever since they always find it sorta funny.

Danny laughed to a point where his ghost sense went off and he turn around to see nothing until he a heard a call for help!

Girl: AHHHHHH HELP ME MY LUNCH BOX IS ATTACKING ME!

Yup, you all guess it right it was the Box Ghost for the 100th time in the fucking row.

Box Ghost: Beware I am the Box Ghost!

Danny: *sighs and looks at his friends*

Sam/Tucker: Just hurry before lunch ends.

Danny: *nods and gets up quickly, and hide behind a tree*

 **(AN:*Seriously people do you honestly want me to write the fighting with Phantom AKA Danny fighting the Box Ghost? Yeah I didn't think so. So I'm just going to skip to the good part because the Box Ghost is pretty easy guy to get in the Thermos*)**

Danny: *smirks at the thermos and walks back to his friends* Sorry about that, this time the Box Ghost put up a fight. *holding on the thermos with his right hand*

Tucker: Nah it's cool dude.

Danny: *smiles*

Sam: *blinks* Wait he was putting up a fight, that's so odd.

Tucker: Oh shit-Are you serious?!

Danny: *nods and sits back down with his friends, putting the thermos into backpack and sighs*

Tucker: *pats his back* It's ok.

Danny: Thanks.

Soon they began to talk for a while before the bell rang, which meant lunch was over, The three teens gather their things and walked back inside in the school building, as they were walking-they notice everyone gathering in the middle of the hall.

Sam: Umm... what the hell is going on?

Danny; I have no idea; I guess we better go check it out.

Tucker: *nods* Good idea.

Soon they walk towards the crowd to see what was going on, and what the WHOLE fuss about. Soon when they got into the crowd, they were picked up and throw away like they were trash!

They groan in pain. Tucker helped out Sam up but they were realize that someone was missing . Of course it was Danny, they looked around until they felt a tap on their shoulder to see him.

Tucker/Sam: Danny!

Danny; Lucky I went phrase out because somehow...I was shoved in a locker.

Tucker: That's messed up.

Danny: I know right?

Sam: Tell me about it *looks to see people cherry omg well most of them were the jocks and cheerleaders. *she rolled her eyes* Ugh..*looks at the boys*

Tucker: *shrugs* Beats me.

Danny: *rubbing the back of his neck a little not really understanding what's going on since he didn't know why the jocks were getting so damn excited about* Maybe it's something about football or something, you know Dash and his friend get so work up on that.

Sam: I guess you are right about that, I mean-*she was rudely cut off when she heard of the popular girls squeal like there was no tomorrow* Ow... my fucking ears.

Sam rub her ears a little when the boys turn their heads to the crowd to see why they were so excited until they heard of the jock stupidly shouting, _''WHOO, PARTY TONIGHT!''_

Of course the cool the cool kids will have been happy about the party because the cool always love to party which in honestly it was pretty pointless. Danny learned the hard way.

Danny sighed as he show the cool cheered about it. He honestly didn't care for ''cool parties'' because he had better things to do. He turned to look at his ex.

Danny: Your ears ok?

Sam: Ugh...yeah I think so, geez who knew they will be so damn loud.

Danny: Hahaha, I have no idea to be honest, anyways it's about some party.

Tucker: *nods* Yeah, hey why don't we go to your place instead! I mean your place is amazing girl! What! *making a ''weird peace sign*

Sam: ...*raise an eyebrow*

Danny: *starts laughing thinking that was really funny*

Tucker: Hahaha sorry Sam I thought it will lighten the mood up.

Sam: *sarcastically* Oh yes it REALLY lighten up my mood up Tucker.

Danny turn his head a little to see that the crowd was dying down, he notice some of the ''normal kids'' were in near the wall looking at whatever the popular crowd was looking at. He blinked some more.

Sam noticed that Danny was looking at the side, she tap his shoulder to get his attention.

Sam: You ok?

Tucker: What were you looking at?

Danny: I'm fine and I was looking at the thing what the cool kids were looking at. Let's go check it out

Sam: Ugh.. Didn't you say that was some stupid ass lame ''cool party''. *crossing her arms looking rather annoyed*

Danny: I know I know but its just got me a little curious since Halloween is tomorrow I want to check it out.

Tucker: Oh yeah, Halloween is tomorrow-hahaha sorta forgot since your parents like to go ghost hunting.

Danny: Well they know that I'm an Halfa, but that doesn't stop them from getting the '''evil ghost'' like dad said.

The three friends share a light laugh together when they turn to see the crowd died down, since class was about to start soon. They walk towards the wall to see the poser.

 _ **HALLOWEEN SCHOOL MASQUERADE DANCE**_

 _The Dance Will Begin Around 6:30 At Casper High School Gym_

 _Happy Halloween!_

 _P.S. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF MUFFINS!_

The three began to read this message again incase this wasn't they weren't going crazy because they honestly saw 'muffins', in all honestly they didn't question since they knew that the new assistant principal wrote this.

She was lovely woman with an charming personality, but there was something odd about her because she was talking about muffins out of nowhere, and that's the ONLY thing she would eat was muffins.

Danny: Masquerade Dance?

Tucker: Sounds totally lame, don't you agree Sam? Sam? *turns to look Sam*

Sam: Masquerade Dance! *.* Oh my god, this perfect, I always wanted to go a masquerade dance. *places her hand on her chest, near her heart* Ahh, it remind me of **Phantom Of The Opera.**

The boys look at each other like this was the first time that Sam EVER showed emotions towards... well a party really.

Sam: Ohh! *snaps her fingers and looks at Danny with her usual grin/smirk*

Danny: *blinks* What?

Sam: Cosplaying!

Danny: What?

Sam: You honestly don't-

Danny: I know what is it, but why?

Sam: Well this is an masquerade party, and I honestly don't want to wear the same outfit that I wore for the dance so I was thinking we could masquerade ourselves into different people and I will be wearing the mask.

Danny; *doesn't really understand what Sam is trying to say*

Sam: *sighs* Danny want you to be my date for the dance and when I say date I mean BE MY DATE aka as in the girl,

Danny: ... WHAT?!

Tucker: *bursting out laughing*

Danny: *slowly turns his head to glare at him*

Tucker: ...Shutting up now

Danny: *looks at his ex* Sam your joking right?

Sam: No I'm not joking

Danny: B-b-b-b-but... what...? why?

Sam: Come on, please Danny, I don't ask for much-and I thought it will be fun.

Danny: I don't know Sam... I mean...*looks at Sam who's making that expression, the same expression she was taking care of the flour baby*Uhhh...Um, ok I will do it.

Sam: Awesome! *hugs him* Thanks so much! *looks at him* Don't worry I'm not going to dress you up in that flowery dress my mom got me. We are going to the mall after school

Tucker: I thought we were going to the Nasty Burger *blinks*

Sam: We go there some other day we go there like every day

Danny: *smiles and pats his back* Come on let's go to class before Mr. Lancer kills us

The two friends nodded as they began to make their way to their English class.

 **xX In The Afternoon Xx**

The day went on as usual, as the last bell ran for the day, everyone gather their things quickly and ran out of their class chatting their little hearts since they were all talking about the dance.

Team Phantom were walking to towards their lockers to put their things away. Sam and Tucker were talking, while Danny was in his own world for a while.

He honestly didn't want to want to dress as a girl okay sure he had the most 'feminine' little body...He knew that but he didn't want to dress like one.

However, he knew this dance meant a lot to Sam since she was his best friend after all.

He sigh as he reached his locker and open, putting his things away. But the thing was REALLY bothering was that he didn't mind going to the dance with Sam, yes they dated but that didn't chance the fact that they were friend. Thought that wasn't really bothering, the thing was troubling him was... well...He wondered if Dan was going to be wondering the streets with the others ghost.

Danny: *thoughts: Come on, don't think about... It was just... sex right? Oh god...Maybe I will talk to Clockwork about it this, he somewhat cheers me up**deep in thought that he didn't realize that Tucker was calling his name* Huh? What?

Tucker: I said we going to your house after we got he mall?

Danny: Yeah sure.

Sam: You ok?

Danny: Yeah I'm ok sorry about that was just thinking of we were going to have an other ghost attack at the dance. *trying to be casual*

Sam: *laughing nervously* R-r-right. But seriously hoe was I supposed to know necklace was cursed! *crosses her arms*

Danny: Well...You didn't know, and I never got to thank you about Paulina just using me

Tucker and Sam smile at the young hero as they patted his shoulders. Sure everyone FOND over Paulina but it didn't change the fact that she only used him and only liked him because of Invisi-Bill...AKA Danny Phantom or just Phantom. Or what Danny calls him Phantom The Horny Ghost who fucked his future evil self!

Tucker: Eh man forget about her

Danny: I have, but it just bugs me in a way it's like sometimes I see her staring at me like she wants to bang my ghost half. *shivers*

Sam: Gross...Anyways let's go to the mall before it gets crowed

Danny/Tucker: *nods*

The three of the friend head out of school building and walked towards the mall.

 **xX The Mall Xx**

The mall was pretty crowed since some people were getting late costumes and doing other things, the three teens that most of the popular crowd were there too, of course they were hangout out in the food area.

Danny rolled his eyes when he heard Dash about dressing up as a cool DJ, when Paulina said in a rude tone saying that it was supposed to be a mask dance.

Seriously they were like an old married couple.

Sam: So Tucker, are you going with anyone? *looking around to what store they go too*

Tucker: Yeah I was thinking of call Val to see if she wants to go.

Danny: Oh cool, I spoke to her yesterday online

Tucker/Sam: Oh?

Danny: *nods and notice a lot of little kids grinning or wearing their costumes way to early**thoughts: I guess they are excited to spirit of Halloween* Anyways, Tuck, who are you going to dress up as?

Tucker; I guess as ''King Tuck'' if you get the drift *chuckles a little*

Danny: Haha, right.

The three of them began to chat about random things until they reached a store which was shoe store that was a Gothic store but it had other shoes too...which of course Danny made an expression like, _Can't I just wear something from my mom's closet._

Tucker: Um... Isn't this a high heel store? *blinks and tilts his head to the side a little*

Sam: *nods* That's right, I thought high heels will look better instead of my goth boots on him

Danny: You know I could wear Jazz's shoe *raise an eyebrow*

Sam: And what will be the point in that? *grabs their hands and drags them into the store*

The boys looked around to see the place with lots of black and other Goth colors, the place look like a castle that you seen in those really old movies...Well it look like more Vlads mansion.

Tucker looked around a until he bumped into something which him jump, so bad that he decided to wait outside for the two of them.

Danny: Man...This place looks like it could be a mansion or something.

Sam: Mhm.

Danny: Uhhh...Sam I don't want to sound rude but why are here and who am I going to Cosplay as? *raise an eyebrow since he's curious*

Sam: You know that new anime I have been telling you about before we broke up?

Danny: You mean that anime where the girl is like an weird ghost or vampire hunter but she was princess or something like that. *doesn't really remember the details at all*

Sam: *sighs and turns her head a bit to look at him* She was a spell-caster, Danny, I told. *looks forward to look for shows* Anyways she likes to wear these Gothic Lolita shoes and this store is perfect.

Danny just made an a soft expression as he just follow Sam around to look for shoes, to be honest he felt weird for saying yes to a thing like Cosplaying like a girl but he only said yes because Sam was giving that expression and he still cared for her deep down even though they were just friends.

They looked more until the Goth girl saw these amazing but beautifully Lolita heel shows, there was in different colors. She smiled as she picked up a one of the shoe to look.

The was a five-inch sexy high-heel shoe, the Goth girl smirk and turn to face the halfa who looked around a little.

Sam: Danny, can you sit down for a bit I think I found the perfect shoe.

Danny: Hmm? Oh sure *sits down on one of those chair things and blinks, notice Sam's expression*Um...

Sam: I think I found the shoe milady~

Danny: *eyes widen a little because of the way it looks like* SAM!

Sam: Ugh, relax; it's going to be one night. Take your shoes and socks off

Danny: Are you serious?

Sam: Yes

Danny: *groan a little and takes off his shoes and socks off, putting them on the side*

Sam: *knees down, and lifts up his right feet, slowly putting the black heel on which surprised her since it fits!**thoughts: Oh crap it fits nicely on him*

Danny: *thoughts: I feel like that princess...Cinderella. She must be really enjoying this.*

Sam: Ok, now it's for the next foot. *lifts up his left up and puts the shoe on him* Ok..*looks up* Does it hurt you?

Danny: No it doesn't hurt

Sam: Good. *gets up and helps him up to stand* Alright, I'm going to be boots that will be a little more of a boost when we are in the dance, now you I want you to walk to the end of the shoe rack and then back at me

Danny: Sam I don't think this an good idea, I think I'm going bust my face open

Sam: You won't, ok. Now go walk *lets go of his hand*

When she left of his hand, he was truly scared of breaking his face since he NEVER wore high heels in his life, he took a breath a little as he begin to walk do baby steps at first he couldn't walk on these damn monsters!

It didn't hurt him or anything, but the heels were very pump and high.

Danny: Ugh... Um... Sam I think I might need help

Sam: You doing good so far Danny, ok you are almost to the end now turn and walk towards me

Danny: *walks to the end and turns as he slowly makes his way to Sam*

Sam: You got this

Danny: No I don't got this, this these are to high for me, I mean yeah we are the same height but they are so damn high!

Sam: *opens her arms incase* I got you Danny, I won't let you fall, come on you are almost there

Danny slowly made his way to her, he was fucking scared of walking on these damn heels. Why did he have to be the 'sweetheart' and tell Sam that he was going to cosplay as a girl!

Lucky no jocks shop at this gothic store.

Danny: I did it.. I DID IT! *raise his arms up, soon hugs her and sits down quickly*

Sam: Yes you did it, but I think the black looks good on you but I think more a softer color.

Danny: Why can't we just get something... Oh I dunno why don't I wear something short and simple since I can't walk on those things. Geez... how do girls walk on them? *places a hand though this hair*

Sam: *looking a for a store clerk, see one*Ahh, excuse me over here! *waves her hand*

Danny moved his hand a little though his hand as he was a little confused to why Sam, his ex-girlfriend, friend, and Goth lover was being so... ''giddy'' about this, did she secretly enjoys shopping or was it because it was Cosplaying shopping...In all honestly it just confused him.

He didn't mind that was shopping with Sam since they used to go to Hot Topic since why thr hell not. Soon he noticed the clerk walking to Sam and him.

Clerk: May I help you?

Sam: Hi and yes you see...I really like those shoes that he's wearing but I think the dark color is more my style *smirks* Anyways do you have something for a soft color

Clerk: To be honest I think I might have the perfect shoe, we just got them this morning. Here I will go get them for you and the inch is five

Danny; *makes an annoyed expression* Mhm

The store clerk left, whole they left for a while, Sam looked at Danny to see if he was ok or anything like and he just reply with an nod.

About like 5 or 7 minutes later the clerk came back with a box of the shores that she was talking about, she handed the box to Sam who open it and blinked.

Sam: Pearl pink?

Clerk: Yup, I thought it matches his personality since he looks more of a sweet type boy. I also changed the heel but it's the sane inch

Sam nodded as she turn to look at the Halfa, who looked at them both, he was about to say something but he didn't so he just let San did whatever she wanted for now.

Sam kneel down took off the black heels off of the halfa's feet, she was glad that those heels didn't hurt him. She looked up a bit.

Danny: What?

Sam: Can you up your pants I sorta wants to see hoe they will look like kn your legs since heels give the legs more of that tone...it's a heel thing

Danny: *blinks* Uhhh sure but I don't heels do the trick *sighs a bit and starts to roll his pants a but they where a most to his knees*

Sam: Ok, tell if it hurts ok? *lifts up his right foot and starts to put on the heel on him. She pick up the other heel*

Danny: Why do I have to put my pants up?

Sam: Since like I said I want to see hoe these heels look on you whoa they actually good good on you. Ok I'm going to get up and help let up too, but we are going to the wall

Danny: *groan when Sam helps him up*

Sam: Ok look if you can't walk in these heels I will go get yo get you something else ok?

Danny: Thanks for understanding - Whoa! Sam why did you push me?!

Sam: *make an odd expression* I didn't I just gave you a lay and stop being so jumpy

Danny: Jumpy I'm not jumpy?!

Sam: *raises and an eyebrow and looks for him for a age before shaking her head*

Soon the Halfa took a deep breath and began to slowly walk to the end of the end of the shoe rack, slowly. He felt his cheeks turning a bit red when he notice the clerk, the one who helped him before was looking at him. He just gulp.

Sam: *thoughts: Wow, he's doing an good job on those shoes* Danny, more your hips a little because that where it make you look like a girl'

Danny: Uhh.. ok, I guess so *begins to move his hips like a girl would and stops at the end of the shoe rack and turns around to make his way back to Sam*

Once he made it back to Sam, the Goth girl open her arms incase he was about to fall from the walking. Danny took her hand as he was standing, and looks up and smiled at her.

Sam: *grins* You seem happy than before, did you have fun?

Danny: No I didn't have fun, but I'm happy that I didn't bust my face while walking in those heels... again why the hell do girls wear them? *raise his hands up confusion*

Sam: I told you, to give their legs a sexy boost.

Danny: Well the female legs are sexy

Sam: *blushes a little and clears her throat* R-Right. *sees Danny sitting back down as he takes the shoes off* Hey, I wanna ask you something?

Danny: What is it?

Sam: Did you ever wore high heels before because you did an amazing job on that walk and I was wondering if you ever did because that's ok if you did

Danny: N-No Sam, I NEVER wore high heels before I dunno I how I did it so well but I guess magic I dunno *shrugs his shoulders*

Soon when the half was done taking the shoes off, he lay them inside the box and put on his socks and shoes back on. Sam knee down and picks up the box and told the halfa that she was going to pay for the shoes. Once Sam left to pay, Danny finished putting his shoes on and went to follow her.

 **xX Meanwhile outside of the Store xX**

Tucker: 56... 57...58...59...60... *is so bored that he started to count, but he soon hears two familiar voices* Finally what took you so long?

Danny: Sam, here, wanted to me to try on some heels and pretend to walk as a girl *holding the bag since ''his'' shoes*

Tucker: Wait... you seriously made him do that?

Sam: Yep, I need him to act like a girl during the dance but he did an amazing job

Tucker looked at the two of them as he began to think was Sam really kidding around or was she really being honest with him, either way he just nodded at his best friend.

The three teens made their way to the next store, but all of a sudden they saw a store which was oddly surprising a store where the ''popular'' girls and Sam's mother will shop, which made her want to vomit since IT WAS SO MUCH PINK!

Danny and Tucker noticed that Sam was looking at the store with some much hate, but they had a feeling that this was the place that she needed to go to pick out for Danny.

Tucker blinked and titled his glasses a little up.

Tucker: So this is the store? *points the store*

Danny: So much pink

Sam; *gritting her teeth together as she's trying not to go crazy from the sight of this place*

Danny: We know we could just borr-

Sam: No it's fine, let's just hurry up before I change my mind...*enters the store while she mumbles something*

The boys looked at each other for a moment before following her inside the store, they knew that she wasn't the type of girl to EVER enter a store like this. Pink was like hell to Sam... but she said she wanted a dress to match the shoes for the halfa.

The boys were a little surprised the store like a little girls play house which so much pink and other girly things to it. Danny made an face thinking if Danni (his ''cousin'') would like the store or not, he should ask her someday.

Sam: Alright, we need to find a dress-

Paulina: Hahaha, well well well, it looks like Miss. Death is here like shopping for clothes.

Sam: *rolls her eyes. crossing her arms and smirks at her* And look it's the fake barbie who think everyone loves but really EVERYONE hates her because she's a center self-righteous little spoil rich bitch

Star: *gasp*

Tucker: Damn girrrrrllllll.

Danny: Who-*looks at Tucker with an raised eyebrow* what?

Tucker: Sorry, I got bored of waiting so called Val when you and Sam were in that store.

Danny: Ahh ok then.

Paulina: *rolls her eyes* Ohh please you are just jealous because noone asked you to the dance. *looks at Danny and smirks* Hey Dan-ny~

Danny could have sworn time stop when she said his name like that, the only WHOEVER said his name was... _him._ The Halfa slowly turn his head to look at the Hispanic girl who walking towards him, she wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his chest.

Danny felt VERY uncomfortable with this, yes, AT THE BEGINNING he haven't won't mind with this position but they were in public and he wasn't into her anymore, or wait... she was STILL crazy obsessed with Phantom.

Danny: Hi. *smiles trying to be polite as ever*

Paulina: *giggles* Hello~.

Danny: Do you need something because me and my friend were were sorta doing something right-*blinks when he sees her place a finger on his lips*

Paulina: What are you doing after the dance Dan-ny~?

Danny: *makes an expression but trying not to be rude* I'm going to spend time with my friends, why?

Paulina: *tilts her head to the side a little*Well~ *smirks and leans towards his ears* My papi is going out of town and I was wondering if Ghost boy wanted to have a little fun with me~.

Danny: No thanks Paulina, Phantom declines.

Paulina: Ohh well that's too bad... *touches Danny's chest not noticing Sam's rage face or Danny's uncomfortable expression* Maybe later you might change your mind~ *winks before she pulls away from him* Come on Star, let's go find a costume

When the girls left, Danny shiver uncomfortably since he didn't like the way she called him that and he honestly didn't want nothing to her because all she wanted was Phantom's dick... He shook his head and held the bag close. Tucker let go of Sam because she literally look like she was about to kill her.

Sam: That girl makes me so damn angry...*looks at Danny* Hey, are you ok?

Danny: Yeah I'm fine, a little annoyed but fine.*smiles a little*

Sam: That's good hear so far.

Tucker: Yeah I'm glad you are ok too dude.

Danny: Right, anyways...can we please hurry up since I really DON'T want to be here anymore.

Sam: Sure.

Soon with that, the three of them began to look around for the perfect dress for Danny to wear. Sam and Tucker decided to go together look for the perfect dress while Danny was left alone looking in case he might ''like one''.

Danny looked around causally, until surprisingly he found a dress that look like the high heels that he had to wear. He took a deep breath and towards it and he looked it.

The dress was one of those dresses with no sleeves, it was a solid light pearl pink dress, in the middle of the chest area it had a stripe with a darker shade of faded pink to it. It look tight around the upper area while the bottom gently flow loosely.

Danny blinked and turn look for his friends, until he saw walking towards him.

Sam: We couldn't anything, but Tucker found SOMETHING.

Danny: Oh...um what did he find?

Sam: *shows Danny the little outfit*

Tucker: You said I could any dress so I thought this will be ok

Sam: Yes but I didn't mean to pick a dress that will look SLUTTY!

Tucker: Oh right, opps.

Danny: Relax, I found something that matches those monsters. *points to the side to show them the dress he found*

Sam/Tucker: Wow, that's so... whoa.

Danny: *rubs the back of his neck nervously* Umm.. I looked at it and it sorta matched so I don't.

Sam: It's perfect for you, grab it and let's go the dressing room.

Danny: Ummm... Ok.. *walks to towards to grab it*

Tucker: *looks at Sam* You must be really enjoying this since I never seen you THIS happy.

Sam: Hmm? Oh, well I'm excited to cosplaying because it's cosplaying but I thought Danny will fit the role a little better than me, make sense?

Tucker just nodded as he understood what his Goth friend was trying to say, soon they noticed Danny holding the dress looking around the dressing room. Sam thought her ex was so adorable, it was a pity that they had to break it off but at the same time they agree to be friends.

She walked towards and took his hand leading the young Halfa to the dressing him, Tucker follow them too.

 **(AN:*You seriously want me to write the whole fucking thing XDD Yeah I didn't think so anywhere to make this short and quick three are in the dressing room area, and Danny is already inside. Sam tells him to call her if he needs helps. Ok ok *)**

 **xX In the Dressing Room Xx**

Danny lay the dress down, as he began to undress himself. He was still little annoyed at the fact Paulinea wanted to sleep to with him, and she dare call him 'Dan-ny'.

The way she said it wasn't the same at all, it was the same as...Dan.

 _The way his deep voice purred when he said his name, it was so deep and sexy..._

Danny: ! why am I suddenly thinking of him. Pfft... *takes off his shirt off to, throwing it to the side and looks at himself in the mirror. Placing his hand on his chest*

 _The feeling of his rough large hand touching his soft little hands ..._

Danny: Tsk. *kicks his shoes off and puts his hand down and starts to unbutton his unbutton and unzip his pants*

 _His lips kissing each inch of his body slowly making his way downwards..._

Danny pull his jeans down as they fall on his ankle, he carefully kicks them off, turn around to pick up the dress and look at it and for then turn his head to look at himself in the mirror.

 _Those flaming red eyes staring into his blue-green ones, staring at them making him feel weak and begging for more_...

Danny soon realized that he was thinking, since his face began to turn red. He shook his head trying not to rethink it since he knew that Dan Phantom wasn't interested in him like THAT way, yeah Dan he was attracted to his younger self but in all honestly it was just to different and confusing...He was just lusting over him...right?

Danny: Ugh...I just need to stop thinking of that after all he got what from me, sick bastard *blushes a bit and starts to put the dress on*

The dress was on and the dress wasn't go shirt it to long, it was just above the knee. The skirt of the dead was very flowy-like. Danny notice that he sorta look like a shy girl who was getting ready for poem night.

He rolled his eyes a bit since he knew this a one time thing, he began to take wit when he heard a knock on the door.

Sam: Danny you ok? You need help with the dress?

Danny: Yeah I'm ok, the dress fits.

Sam: Can I see it?

Danny: Uh...why?

Sam: In case you are lying to me, now please open the door

Danny: Fine *opens the door so Sam could enter and quickly closes the door*

Sam: Whoa!

Danny: w-What?

Sam: I meant whoa as in a good, Danny...You look nice in that dress.

Danny: *blushes softly* T-Thank you.

Sam: *looks at him for a moment before looking down a bit* Hmmm...I think we need a different well...underwear *blushes a bit too*

Danny: What do you mean? I just wear my briefs-

Sam: You could but thinking something different because the dress is nice but your supposed to be the girl so we are going to get "underwear".

Danny: W-what?! Uh-I you want to-what?

Sam: Don't worry, I'm not going pick anything "slutty", anyways go change back and I will buy the dress. *enters the dressing room for Danny to change back*

Danny: *grins*.Well at least she was honest. Haha. *begins to change back*

 **XX A Little Later XX**

After the got they got the lunch, they decided to eat something before looking for the underwear that will be a perfect match for the dress.

In all honestly the Halfa didn't know why he had to underwear that was going to look different, but he was not going to agree since Sam didn't mention anything about buying a bra. He wasn't going to question her.

Soon the three friends order are their lunch and once they were finished they made their way to look around for more stores. Sam decided to look around in **Hot Topic** but she decided that wasn't a good idea since Danny was going to cosplay as a shy girl so a other wear will do.

They kept on walking until they reached, well you all guessed it **Victoria's Secret** which both of the boys turn a light red.

Danny: Ummm...uh...What?

Tucker: Sam you know this the "sexy" store right?

Sam: *turns to look at the boys, raises an eyebrow* Sexy store? Victoria's Secret is NOT sexy, it has some others things too.

Danny/Tucker: *blinks and just stay at her*

Sam: *rubs her arm nervously, looking to the side* My mom makes me shop here with her sometimes to get bras and underwear for myself...

Danny and Tucker just stood there, since they didn't want to sound like they were being pervs so they just simply nodded at their friend. Soon after calming down a little, Sam enters the store first while the boys followed her inside.

Danny: *thoughts: Lucky no jocks are here being pervs... *

Tucker: So what underwear we are going to get Danny? *says it so causal but blushing since well... he's in sexy lady store*

Sam: Anything that will look on him, anyways, we should pick something isn't SLUTTY like Paulina.

Tucker: She's isn't slutty, she's an bitch.

Danny: *thoughts: I guess Sam is still upset at her from earlier since I know Sam dislike Paulina...*

Sam: Anyways... Enough about her, let's just look for some underwear for Danny.

Tucker/Danny: I guess that will be easier... enough.

Soon the three friends began to look for the underwear that will match the dress, or any underwear that will suit. About 15 minutes or so they couldn't find anything.

Tucker: I feel so uncomfortable...

Danny: Tsk, tell me about it, I mean I feel like we are getting looks, sure we are are with a girl but this mostly ladies things...

Tucker: *nods*

Danny: *sees one of the mannequins wearing a g-sting**thoughts: Huh... I wonder if Dan likes a girl who things like that, he probably likes Spectra or Desiree to wear them... Why am I getting so worked up about this, Dan is a bastard playboy he could do whatever the fuck he wants right? We just had sex because I WAS got emotional and I honestly wish we never did that but I can't hate him... Why is that...?*

Danny let a sigh of annoyance, Tucker looked at his best friend thinking he was getting bored or he was wanted to get out of this place because they were women were staring at them.

Sam: Ok I think I found the perfect underwear.

Danny: It's about time that you found since me and Tuck want t-*blushes a deep red when he see the item on Sam's hold*

The underwear that Sam was holding wasn't a normal school panty, oh no, it was a thong! The thong was pretty sexy like one of those lacy ones, the color was pitch black, with a cute white skull in the middle, around the belt area there was a little cute baby pink bow, and to make it even more sexier it has white-see though lacking around it.

Sam looked at the Halfa who was completely red in the face!

Danny: *thoughts: Oh god... It looks like something Dan would want his ''girls' to wear!*

Tucker: Um... Uh... Sam you that's a thong right? *fixing his glasses a little since he was rather shy*

Sam: Yes I know that, but I this the only thing I could find that will sorta look I don't know good I guess I on Danny... Anyways, I thought it was pretty cute a little since it had a little skull but-*keeps talking but doesn't reason that Danny is spacing out*

Danny just kept on blushing since he couldn't believe that Sam wanted him to wear something like that! Honestly, it looked like a thing that of Dan's 'girls' would wear for him to please him.

Soon he felt himself getting slightly annoyed at the fact that he was thinking about _him_ honestly he didn't know why he was getting like this... He just kept telling himself that Dan Phantom was cocky, murderous, perverted, self-righteous, insensitive, psycho-manic, narcissist son of a bitch who deserve to suffer on the thermos...However Danny couldn't bring himself to hate him at all...He just felt jealous? Alone? What was it?

Was it really lust that he want him so badly or was it love? This was all to confusing, probably after the dance or later on he decided to go see Clockwork to talk him about these manners...Maybe he will help somewhat.

The young Halfa was so surprised that he didn't hear the girl coloring him.

Sam: Danny!

Danny: Huh...What?!

Sam: *raised an eyebrow* I said we can't try it on so we have to but it and try in your house. *looking at the thong* it's really cute it has a skull and the love looks like flames

Danny: *thoughts: Definitely something DAN will WANT his 'LADIES" to wear* Are you sure about this I mean it barely covers the back

Sam: Yes Danny I'm sure come on let's go pay.

Danny: *thoughts: Ughhhhhh...fuck my life...*

 **xX Sometime Later Xx**

About awhile later, Sam pay for the sexy panty and gave the bag to Danny who was completely flushed that he had to THAT. She also told him that he to wear a bra but she was going to bring one of hers to his house and she was going to bring one of her corsets to help Danny to curves.

Well more curves since Danny had a very "tiny and feminine" body in a way.

Anyways, the friends walked a bit before Tucker noticed they were in the different part of the mall.

Tucker: This place looks a different.

Sam: That's because we are in the richer side of the mall...ugh which I hate so much because everyone knows me...Anyways we are going to salon.

Danny: Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask but why there?

Sam: To style your style and thin your eyebrows.

Dan: Oh ok-Wait WHAT?! Sam why can't I just wear a wig instead, it it will be best since-

Sam: *puts her hand up* Danny your getting worked up for nothing, don't you remember that this an masquerade Halloween dance so no one will notice you. Don't worry when get to the salon I will just the lady to do your hair style and your brows and I will do your makeup.

Danny: ...Fine, I just want this night to be over and done with...

Sam blinked and smirked a bit, while Tucker shrugged patted his friends back since he knew that he just wanted it to be over and done with.

However they were all glad done of the jocks notice thst Danny were here, well here as in following them...Dance Danny wasn't on the mood to deal with them.

Soon the teens arrive at the salon, and entered that look like a rich will go too, the boys were surprised by this since it look like a kingdom. Sam just made a face since she honestly didn't want to be here but she knew the stylist will do their "magic" on Danny.

Salon lady: Is that little Sammy!

Sam: Yup it's me alright.

Salon lady: Ohhhh it's so wonderful to see you again, oh my gosh you have grown so much!

Sam: Thanks but I can where last week.

Salon lady: Ohhh I know that sweetie but I'm always happy to see you, anyways who are your little friends?

Sam: Oh these are my friends Danny and Tucker.

Danny/Tucker: Hey.

Salon lady: Wait aren't you the boy that Samantha told me so much about?

Danny: *smiles nervously* Yeah.

Sam: Yes but we aren't together anymore.

Salon lady: Ohhh really that's a shame, I didn't know you two broke it off.

Sam: *shrugs her shoulders* Eh, things happen for a reason but we ate still good friends so that's a good thing.

Salon lady: Yes well...Anyways *claps her hands together happily* Tell me what could I do for you, Samantha?

Sam: Oh no it's not for me *shakes her hand and points Danny* It's for him.

Salon lady: Ohhh it's revenge~.

Danny/Sam: What no it is not for revenge?!

Salon lady: ohh...Well alright then, but why-

Danny/ Sam It's for a masquerade Halloween dance and we decided to cosplay the opposite roles.

Salon lady: Alright so you want me to make him look lile a girl. Alright I will see what my magic can do? *looking Danny and lift up his chin to get a better look at him* You beautiful skin, so maybe something a soft look will do for him.

Sam; Ok that's fine, I will go pa-

Salon lady: Don't worry about it, I will do this for free. Alright come with me.

Danny: *nods nervously and looks at his friends, giving then the bags he was holding* Hopefully she doesn't cut my hair because I will be so pissed off.

Sam: She wouldn't, Danny, don't worry. Anyways me and Tucker are going to wait for you on the waiting area, now go.

Danny: *sighs a bit as he goes follows the lady*

When Danny soon left with the lady, Tucker and Sam just waved at the halfa as they went to the waiting place to wait for their friend. They say down on the chair as they waited.

About like 20 minutes later, Tucker was tapping his foot on the floor since was pretty bore without his PDA since Sam was using it to to play some racing game.

Tucker: *crossing his arms as he taps his feet, and looks around* Soooooooo...

Sam: Hmm? *busy playing the game*

Tucker: Wanna get ice cream while we wait for Danny?

Sam: *plays the game for a minute or so, before pausing it and looks at him* Sure, we do could that. *gives Tucker back his PDA and she gets up* But you're paying though. *leaves the salon place*

Tucker: What? Ahh man that's just ruin Sam, haha. *follows her out of the salon place*

 **Xx In the other side of The Mall Xx**

More people were entering the mall, well more little kids entering with their parents as they wanted a costume or they wanted candy right now since they want it now.

However, three more people enter the mall. One of them was a young boy, he look like he was about 10 years old. He was wearing a light purple jacket-looking like sweater with had some white hems around the collar area and the wrist area, he was wearing black cargo shorts, and he had black converse shoes with purple lace. He had short hair that parted to the side of his bangs, the color was red-auburn color with a tiny tint of white-blond in his bangs; however his eyes a very interesting shade of color side his eyes were a blue but around the pupil was red.

The young boy looked around happily as he was extra excited about Halloween, he turned to look at a young woman smile at him back. The young woman was about in her young 20's.

The young woman had long honey-blonde hair that reached her middle back; her bangs were parted in a nice way, long on the left and short on the right. She had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, showing very tiny of cleavage with the hem of it was darker shade of blue, more little aqua color. She was wearing a normal blue capris jean shorts, and light blue flats. The flat had that strap around her ankle.

She smiled at the young boy.

The young boy smiled more and he ran little before he was grabbed by the hood his jacket by an older man, the man told him to be careful before the mother hen got worked up.

The young woman playfully hit the man on the arm; the man looked like he was in his 20's with an average body to him, if he played sports or worked out. He wore a white short-sleeve with a black vest over it, normal blue jeans and he wore black boots. His hair was the color of the night sky, black. His hair reached down his shoulder blades, but it was tied at the nape of his neck. His bangs on the front and the side of his face but able to see his eyes; however his eyes were so...indifferent unlike the other two, his eyes were of a red coloring.

The three of them began to walk around the busy mall, the man let out a deep groan since he honestly didn't care for this holiday since didn't matter to him anymore, but he promise them both he will behave... well, try too.

The young woman stop in the center, placing her hands on her hips looking right to left since she thought she saw a candy store, which will give out the most expensive candy. She usually made her _own_ candy but she decided to be good and buy the most expensive and delicious candies EVER.

Well... let's just say she was out of this world...well three of them were OUT of this world to put it very lightly.

Older Man: Remind me again why we're here. *looks at the young woman with annoyance*

Young Woman: Because I don't feel like making candy this year, but I still want to give out candy...so here we are.

Older Man: That still doesn't explain as to WHY the kid and I are here with you.

Young Woman: Because I don't want to leave the two of you home alone Dan. Please keep an eye on Adam while I get some things, it will be only a few minutes.

Dan: You're an evil witch, you know that Nora?

Nora: *smiles at Dan* I prefer the term wicked, but I'll take what I can get. Now, I'll be back in a few. *leaves the two and walks into the candy store*

Dan: *looks down at Adam* Well, what do you want to do now?

The younger boy, known as Adam, turned to look at the older man and smiled.

Adam: We could go get some new video games or get ice cream, since I wanna do that, well… I really don't mind if we do both. *laughs a bit since he was enjoying his time*

Dan: Let's go get ice cream first since it's closer. Just don't go overboard like last time kid. *sighs* You were asleep for a whole day after that sugar rush you had.

Adam: *smiles and laughs a bit nervously since he begins to remember* Right, but don't worry I won't overdo it since might get worried and we all know you don't want that to happen. *grins*

As they were making their way to the ice cream area, they didn't notice that two teens (Tucker and Sam) were heading over there as well.

Adam: Hey Dan you ok you seem more…how do you say that word...*taps his chin*? Oh yeah you just seem madder than usual, did I do something bad?

Dan: You didn't do anything bad kid. *kneels down to be at eye level with Adam* I just got a lot on my mind lately. Don't worry; everything will work out in the end.

Adam nodded believing Dan, since he knew that Dan was the type of "person" to keep to himself, so he decided that he shouldn't ask questions.

Again the two of them made their until the young boy stop to see a poster saying that they were serving free ice cream, one of those special holiday ice cream with those cute little names

Adam: Dan look we have to get the free ice cream! *smiles big as he stares at the poster and then looks him* Come on we gotta gotta! *takes his hand and drags him well...tried to drag him to the ice cream area*

Dan: Slow down kid before you run into someone!

Adam: Hahaha I will try too but I want to hurry so I could get the free ice cream! Ice cream here I come!

Adam was laughing as he was having a fun time, sure he was a 10 year old kid but who didn't want free ice cream. He ran trying to make way so they could get there quickly however Dan kept repeating himself to be careful!

Sam: Yes Tucker I'm going to get that, is that a problem? *making her way to the ice cream area*

Tucker: Well...yeah because it's gross, I mean would who want tofu ice cream...Ew.

Sam: It's good your just judging it because it's different it's good for you and tasty.

Tucker: *shrugs and notice a kid running like the speed of lighting*.SAM WATCH OUT!

Sam: What-Ahhh!

Soon Sam and Adam bump into each other, making them both fall on their rest on the ground. Quickly Tucker ran to help Sam up.

Tucker: Dude tell you kid-*looks up but immediately shuts up when he notice Dan* Sorry about that sir, it her fault!

Sam: Ugh.

Adam: Oh gosh...Sorry about that miss *rubbing his head gently and gets up a bit but is wobbly from the fall*

Sam: N-No it's ok it's not your fault.*glaring at Tucker* Why are you blaming me for its not my fault!

Tucker: I'm not going to be myself and I can't blame Danny since he's not here!

Adam: No it was it was mines so sorry again miss, you aren't hurt?

Sam: No I'm ok. Thanks. *looks at Dan and gets a bit nervous* Si-Sir sorry about that I didn't mean too accidently bump into your son *grins nervously*

Dan: *kneels down to check Adam and helps him to stand * Don't worry about, nobody got hurt right? *looks at the two teens* Besides, I'm not his father. I'm just watching him as a favor for my roommate. *looks back at Adam* You ok kid? Everything in the right place?

Adam: *nods and makes sure everything is not broken* Yup everything is not broken. *smiles at the teens* Yeah, he isn't my dad haha.

Tucker/Sam: Oh sorry about that we just thought that is all.

Adam: No worries.

Tucker and Sam smiled nervously since they didn't know these two but something about Dan just sorta made them nervous by the way he look with that cold expression.

However there was something familiar about him, well more like the way he looked, like...There was something, sorta looked like someone they knew...But they probably they were just thinking too much.

Adam: So we're you two getting ice cream too?

Sam: Huh? Oh yeah we were.

Adam: *smiles and looks at Dan* Hey can they join us for ice cream while we wait for ? Please!

Tucker: *looks nervous* W-Well… to be honest we are getting ice cream and then meet up with a friend at the sa-Book store.

Sam: *nods quickly*

Adam: Oh really...That's too bad.

Dan: Maybe some other time perhaps.

Adam: *nods* Yeah maybe we could see each other some other time *looks at the teens*

The teens just nervously smile at the two of them as they nod since they didn't know what to say at all. Soon Sam noticed that the young man was speaking sound "oddly" familiar in a way, she was going to say something but didn't

Sam: Right anyways, me and my friend here are going to get the ice cream and we'll head to see our friend.

Tucker: Yeah, but it was really cool seeing you take care.

So with that, the teen say lid their byes and they left, leaving Adam and Dan there.

Adam: Wow they see really nice *smiles happily as he sees them walk away*

 ***Meanwhile***

Tucker: I have no idea but I have who was there, but he just gave this odd feeling like he look like-

Sam: Danny. Yeah me too...But I dunno the way he talked sound more older...and he has a bad vibe about him

Tucker and Sam looked at each other for a moment before letting out little laughs thinking that the man that they just met couldn't be an older Danny. No worry, the man had more of a...well you what I'm going to say ladies.

Sam: Right...But let's hurry I don't want Danny to know we are gone

Tucker: *nods*

Dan: *watches the two teens walk away, then looks at Adam* They need to work on their lying skills. Their lies are just as bad as I remember.

Adam nodded as he understood.

Ok before anyone questions to why the young boy was so calm about this is because well Dan told the young boy of what happen in his timeline but he left most of the details out.

The reason why he didn't tell most of the details was because well...He didn't want to scare the kid since Adam remind him of himself when he was younger, well Adam was more outgoing since he was still growing.

Adam took Dan's hand as he made sure not to be in a hurry this time as they way their way to the ice cream area.

Once they got there, there was a line.

Adam: Opps, sorry about that I didn't there's was going to have a big line. My bad hahaha.

Dan: *ruffles Adams hair* Don't worry about it kid. Besides, the longer I stay away from Nora the witch, the better.

Adam: *laughs a little when his hair was ruffle* She isn't THAT bad on Halloween, she's just gets excited about it because well... reasons. Yeah reasons. *smiles and gets in line with Dan*

As they were in line, they didn't notice the two teens that meet before, were in line too but they were a little ahead.

Tucker: You think Danny is done looking all doll up?

Sam: I doubt it, it might take a little longer, since his is a spike ball if you seen it.

Tucker: Yeah I have seen it; I have been friends with the dude for my whole life.

Sam: *rolls his eyes* You know what I mean by that, Tucker, anyways I'm just sorta glad we got away from the guy... He sorta gave me the creeps.

Tucker: Odd, odd coming from you

Sam: Tucker I'm serious

Tucker: I know what you mean... He just gave this-Oh shit... *eyes when he sees Dan crossing his arms but he was 'checking out' out some women who were passing by*

Sam: Tucker what -*feels Tucker turning her around* Oh no...What should we do... shit...

Tucker: I-I mean we could pretend of something or get in line with them...

Sam: Tucker, please be serious...

Tucker: I am serious... Ok ok... Ummm... Maybe we could sit with them for a while since the kid look like a nice little boy

Sam: *looks to the side nervously, since she knew that he had to go back to the salon to get Danny but she remember that Adam wanted to talk to the teens*

Adam: *humming as he's patiently waiting in line* So Dan are you going to get-*sees Dan looking at the other* Dan? Dan? *pats his arm to get his attention*

Dan: Hm? *looks down at Adam* Yeah? Gonna get what?

Adam: I said what flavor are you going to get, or do you not like sweets anymore because well... you know... *whispers* you're a full ghost now.

Dan: I still eat sweets, just not all at often. Between you and me, sweets and I have the same results as you... sugar rush till I pass out.

Adam: Really? *surprised by this since he doesn't see Dan as the ''sweet' person since he looks more a "sour" candy type of guy*

Adam was about to ask Dan something else when he heard the ice cream clerk said ''next in line'', so he turn to see the two teens that he saw earlier. This made him smile.

Adam: Hey it's those teens we saw earlier, maybe we could ask them if we could be in line with them instead of waiting here.

Dan: *looks up to see who Adam was talking about* You go ask them, I'll stay here to keep our spot if they say no. Plus, I can keep an eye on you when you go ask.

Adam nodded at him, as he went to ask the two teens if they could stay with them since he knew that Dan didn't want to stay in line because he look like he was getting annoyed.

Sam: Well at least we are almost next in line which a good thing

Tucker: Hey, since I'm paying for your gross-ass tofu icecream, I think it's only fair if I buy one for Danny you know

Sam: I never said it was bad, geez.. you make me sound like I'm a harpie who broke his heart *looks the sad*

Tucker: Sam I didn't mean to hurt your-

Sam: *smirks* I'm kidding, go ahead I was going to buy him one too.

Adam: Excuse me.

The teen stop talking when they heard the soft gentle voice of a child, they turn to see that it was the little boy that saw earlier with the scary looking 'Danny' double looking man, whoever he was.

Sam/Tucker: Oh hey

Adam: *smiles* Hey, um... listen I really don't want to bother you but do you mind if me and Dan cut here with you guys, it's ok if you don't want too.

Sam and Tucker look at each for a moment before the look at Dan, they honestly wanted to say ''no'' because something about the young man made them scared, when I mean scarred was shitting themselves scared.

However, the way he look like, there was something that look really familiar to them... they don't know but it feels like they HAVE met him before or so.

Adam: *tilts his head a little waiting for the the teens to answer*

Sam: Ummmm...You see... Like I said we are in a hurry to meet our friend...

Tucker: Yeah, we in a hurry because this friend is going to get mad at us, you know?

Adam: *looks down a little sad, since he wanted to get to know them and get the icecream quickly*I understand... *turns so he could walk back*

Sam/Tucker: *looks at each other and feels bad*

Tucker: W-What about Danny?

Sam: I-I know but he's a little boy...like I said it will take a while for her to finish with Danny's so I guess we could talk to him and the scary man a bit before heard over to the salon.

Tucker: Um... *looks at Dan quickly and looks at the goth* O-Ok,

Sam: *looks at Adam* Kid wait, you could stand by us.

Adam: *smiles* Really?! Awesome! *waves to Dan so he come over to them*

Dan: *sees Adam wave him over and walks over to them* Yo, *looks at Adam* be sure you remember your manners Adam.

Adam: Don't worry, I didn't. *smiles and looks at the teens* My name is Adam and this my friend Dan.

Sam: Hi, and my name is Sam and this my friend Tucker.

Tucker: Sup. *waves*

The teens were TRYING their best to act causally as possible since this guy, Dan, or whoever he was... really scared them but they didn't want to freak out in front of people.

However, even thought Dan look like a scary and mean looking man, he seem like he got along with this Adam kid, so the teen decided to relax a little for now.

Tucker: *trying to act casual*

Sam: Umm.. So what type of ice cream are you two getting?

Adam: Ohh I'm getting the one where the one that is for free.

Tucker: WHAT?! Are you serious there's a free ice cream- Sam you-

Sam: Nope too late you promise you will pay for my ice cream along with..Bob

Tucker: Bob? O-Oh right, Bob right, our friend hahahaha

Dan knew that Sam and Tucker were lying, so he was not going to call them out on it. He just hoped that the kid wouldn't either, but he knew that Adam was smarter than that.

Adam heard the name "Bob" he remembered once there was a hobo around the area where he used to live, he was going to ask the teens that but he decided not too because he didn't want to be rude and he also felt it strange to why the teens were friends with a hobo. He was going to ask them but he has a feeling something what's up so he pretended not to know.

So the four of them were just waiting in line, well sorta getting to know each other because well they were mostly quiet since Sam and Tucker were nervous as all hell to even talk to the big guy.

But they decided to just try since...well they didn't want to be rude at all.

Soon they were really close to getting their ice cream.

Sam: *sighs a bit and looks around for the time and sees one of those big mall clocks* *thoughts: It's too early...I really hope this kid doesn't take too long since I don't want to leave Danny alone at the salon*

Tucker: So what are your plans for Halloween? *trying to be polite and making conversation*

Dan: Stuck chaperoning the High School Halloween Dance with Nora, while the kid *points at Adam* stays with a friend of Noras till we pick him up and go back home. What about you guys?

Tucker: Ahh, sucks to the grownups that are stuck as a chaperone… And oh we are going to some school Halloween Dance Masquerade party thing in our school

Sam: Ohh? Are you going in a costume too to get in the spirit of Halloween?

Adam: What is a masquerade? *tilts his head since that term was too hard for him to understand*

Dan: Masquerade came from Middle France in the 1580s-1590s. It's a party, dance or other festive gathering of people wearing masks and other disguises, and often elegant, historical, or fantastic costumes.

Tucker: *blinks*

Sam: Ummm..Wow you make it sound so much more interesting than the teachers in our school.

Adam: Ohhhhh wow that sounds really amazing! *smiles* So your saying that people in France used to wear masks for big parties. Gosh... that's amazing.

Sam: Yeah well, nowadays people just say it as "cosplay". *crosses her arms and smirks a bit*

Dan: Cosplay created in 1995-2000. The art or practice of wearing costumes to portray characters from Fiction, especially from Manga, Animation or "Anime" as you call it, and Science Fiction. *smirks at Sam*

Sam: *widen eyes a bit as she's surprised that she said since she didn't mean to say it like!*

Tucker: ohhhh...man...

Adam: *looks at Dan* Wow I didn't know about that since well...um...well...you know.

Dan: As much as I would love to continue this with you Sam. I believe we are next to order. *points behind the two teens*

The two teens as they turn to see that they were next in line, the four of them made their eat to the front.

Adam: Well ladies first *smiles*

Sam: Oh thanks *turns to the clerk lady*

When Sam ordered her ice-cream Tucker order his and he paid for the both of them. He was going to order one for Danny but he doesn't to wait until later.

Anyways soon it was Adam turn to order.

Adam: Ummm...Hmm...I was the ice cream special

Clerk: Uhh...Sure. Do you want any toppings kid?

Adam: Ummm...No thanks.

Clerk: ok

Dan: Come on kid, *ruffles Adams hair* smile. Sweets taste better with a smile. *looks at the female clerk and smirks* Am I right, Miss?

Clerk: *blushes and just nods* O-o-Of course! Ummmm... would you like anything sir?

Dan: Your reaction is enough for me Miss.

Clerk: *blushes more and looks away a bit shyly* U-um...right, I will get the ice cream for you three

Once the female clerk left to get the ice cream, the two teens blink as they look at each other before looking at Dan in a curious way.

Sam: Wow I never seen anyone flirt so professionally like that before. Hmm...Impressive.

Tucker: *nods as he agrees but soon looks at Sam in an odd way* What do you mean "professionally"?

Sam: *rolls her eyes* You know what I mean your flirting skills ...sorta suck.

Dan: No idea what you're talking about. If anything, my flirting skills just about average.

Sam was about to say something but she decided not too since she rarely knew this guy at all, well something in her was telling her something about this guy.

Adam: I hope Ms. Nora isn't lost *looking around in case he might see her*

Tucker: So...um... who's this Nora lady?

Adam: Oh she's my legal guardian *smiles*

Dan: And for letting me stay at her place I watch the kid. He's well behaved for a kid his age...most kids are just brats in my opinion.

Tucker: So this Nora person, she's like your girlfriend or something?

Sam: *glares* Tucker!

Tucker: What?

Sam: What do you mean "what". Uhhh hello, you just ask him a personal question!

Tucker: is not that a personal question

Sam: Yes it is-

Adam: Actually... and Dan aren't together, they ate just friends. Ms. Nora is already seeing someone

Sam/Tucker: Really?! To who?!

All of a sudden Adam remember what he said, he looked a little nervous as he had no idea to say since he had a feeling these teens weren't going to be believe-he had to think first.

He nervously blinked and open his mouth to speak.

Adam: Uhh... uh...he he lives somewhere far away, yeah and he owns a clock shop too!

The teens blinks bit thinking that was a little odd since they asked the about anything about where he works out but they decided to not ask questions since they figure Adam was still a kid.

And they didn't want to get punch by Dan, who just turns away for unknown reasons.

Dan: *trying to contain his laughter* Yeah...He's a mutual friend, so he was asked Nora if I could stay at her place since I couldn't find one myself when I was looking for one.

Tucker/Sam: Well that makes a bit of sense. *smiles casually*

Adam: *nods in agreement* Yeah he's sorta visits us from time to time but he's so busy that he RARELY gets days off.

Sam/Tucker: *mumbles* Tell me about it...*talking about ALWAYS "fighting" the Box Ghost along side with Danny*

Adam: sorry what was that?

Sam: O-Oh it's nothing.

Tucker: Y-Yeah we were just...never mind.

Adam: Umm...ok? *makes an odd expression*

Soon the female clerk lady turned around to give the three of them their ice cream, which of course they thank her. They decided to look around for somewhere to sit for a while.

While during that, the clerk carefully handed Dan a piece of paper.

Clerk: *whispers* If you're not busy, my friend is during an Halloween party, you could join me if you like~*winks at him before paying attention to the other customers*

Dan said nothing as he walked over to a nearby empty table while throwing away the note paper.

The teens look at him in shock as they thought that was a bit rude of him to that, Tucker was about to speak up but he felt Sam's grab him by the shoulder.

Sam: *shakes her head and whispers* Forget it Tucker...

Tucker: *gulps and nods at her*

Sam: *whispers*.Let's just go and with them for a while before we meet up with Danny ok? *follows the other two*

Adam: *didn't notice anything, and just follows Dan* So are you having fun so far? *smiles*

Dan: Surprisingly enough...yeah this has been fun. Even more so with me messing with Sam and Tucker. *sighs* The good old days.

Adam smile at him since he sorta understood what he meant but of course he didn't ask questions about it since Dan has told him that he will tell him the rest when he was older.

Anyways, the four of them made their way to the table, and they sat in the chairs, Tucker next to Sam, while Adam sat next to Dan.

The teens locked their ice cream nervously since they were BEYOND nervous to ask the big guy (Dan) what was wrong since he look like he was bored out of his mind or just wanted to fight.

However Tucker bravely spoke up.

Tucker: Ummm...Dan, so you have a girlfriend? *not really brave bit more like ok sure whatever, but he try to make conversation so guess brave(?)*

Sam: *groans and rolls her eyes* Tucker stop doing that, it's a little rude since we barely know the guy!

Tucker: Well sorry I'm just trying to make some conversation with the guy is all

Adam looked at the teens "argue" and he started to laugh a bit since that sort of reminded him of Nora and Dan in a way, but he wondered if he got older if he and his friends will argue about silly things about things.

He shrugged not really worrying too much about it.

Sam: *sighs and looks at Dan* Sorry about him.

Dan: Don't worry about it, he's just curious right? *looks at Tucker* No, I don't have a girl friend. Tried that a few times, but they didn't work out. *looks up at the ceiling* There was one girl though, but she died before I could ask her out. Now though, *sighs* there is one girl but it's been a few months since we last saw each other and I doubt she wants to talk. *looks at the teens again*

Adam: *looks at Dan* Ohh I didn't know you dated before Dan?

Sam: *frowns a bit* Oh I'm so sorry that this girl passed away, but at least you wanted to move on right?

Tucker: Oh man that is pretty sad that she's dead...

Soon got a bit awkward since he they were talking about "death", so Sam decided to change the mood into something lighter, since she got curious on who was Dan was talking about when he said "doubt to talk".

Sam: Hey I'm sorry to ask you this and I know it's not my business but… who this girl you were talking about, you sound like you really like her?

Tucker: Yeah, so this last friend of yours was she well you know~.

As soon as he said that, Tucker noticed something that reminded him of his best friend. He noticed that Dan was giving this stare, a stare that ONLY Danny will do if he was annoyed or if Tucker said something...well stupid.

Tucker: *thoughts: Why is he doing that stare...the same stare as Danny...?"*

Dan: Yeah, she's something else... when comparing her looks, it's like she's one of those cute looking wall flower type of girls that you don't notice till you look more closely. As for the doubt thing, *sighs* we...had a disagreement before I was called away for a job that my friend needed help with. Anyway, we said some things that are best left unsaid since there are innocent ears here. *points at Adam*

Sam: Oh wow, I bet she was really something, am I right? *laughs a little* Sorta reminds me of someone I know too.

Tucker: Who Danny? Danny isn't a wallflower, he's shy.

Sam: *turns to look at him* A wallflower is a shy person.

Tucker: Ahh right makes sense to me.

Dan: Planning on meeting up with this Danny friend of yours later or something? *points at the third book bag*

San and Tuck blink as they looked down and then they quickly looked up nodding.

Sam: Yeah we are planning to meet up with him since we're all going to the school Masquerade Dance together.

Adam: Ohhh wow that sounds really nice, I really could go to a party like that *thinking the masquerade dance with old fashion*

Tucker: Oh don't worry, I know there will more parties liked these.

Adam: Yeah I guess your right or maybe I could ask if she could throw me a Masquerade Themed Birthday party! Yeah!

The teens couldn't help but laugh thinking that Adam sorta reminds them of Danny but more of a upbeat way.

They all began to chat more until...Well least just say that unexpected guests arrived... Yeah...

Dash: Oh look do we have here, it's Manson and Foley.

Sam/Tucker: *groans as they look up at the jock*

Sam: Do you need something, because we are in the middle of something? *annoyed at the fact Dash is he*

Dash: Well yes I do, I wanna see Fen-turd is already do I could knock the snort of him.

Kwan: Hahaha yeah...uh.. what?

When the blond jock said that insult, no one noticed that Dan was slightly clenching his fist slowly.

Sam: *sighs* If you have any brains, he's not here.

Dash: I have brain! So where is that Fen-shit-turd face at? Ha! I bet he's crying like the little punk he is.

Tucker: Dude, please go away we don't want any trouble so could you go and Danny isn't a punk!

Dash: You don't tell me what to do, geek *takes Tucker ice cream*

Tucker: Hey!

Sam: You know? * gets up and takes the ice cream away from him* You self centered ego jerks who bullies others because of he's low esteem that he has to pick on the others because no one likes him. And also his name is FENTON, you-*wants to say "fuck face" but holds it in* you her face!

Kwan/Star/Paulina: *gasp*

Sam stood there with a proud smirk on her face as she gave back the ice cream to her friend. She was proud of herself for standing up for her friends, and it was disrespect that Dash HAS to dis Danny like that WHEN HE FUCKING SAVED EVERYONE!

Yeah...jocks...

Dash: *gets angry* You're lucky your just a thing * looks at Tucker and punch him*

Tucker: Ow!

Sam: Excuse me?! I'm a girl as you could see!

Paulina: Ohh really? *smirks*

Sam: What is that supposed to be?

Paulina: Well...Heh, Danny only dated you because he just felt bad because you're not as pretty as me and beside... I'm not an IRON BOARD *crossing her arms*

Star: *giggle* good job.

Sam: *widen eyes and looks at her chest*...

Adam: That's enough! You have no right to say anything rude to her because she's much kinder and prettier than YOU!

Dash: Hahaha shut up, you little freak. Oh wait are you the next Fen-turd?

The popular crowd begins to laugh as the three of them all look down since the jerk made them feel...weak.

Dan: At least they are descent people unlike you four brats. *keeps talking before the brats could stop him* What I see when I look at you, are four kids who will NEVER get anywhere life. *points at Star* You will have a descent life, but it wouldn't go anywhere beyond that. *points at Kwan* You actually made something for yourself and are a good person. *glares at Dash and Pualina* As for you two, Muscles for brains here will die of a heart attack from using too many physical enhancement Meds. And the Plastic Barbie *points at Pualina* here will die from unspeakable things and drugs, which she got from being a lady of the night. *waits for a moment before continuing* So tell me...Do you feel better about yourself knowing that what I just said, could your future be good, if you don't stop being complete ass hole brats to everyone around you?

The popular crowd looked in shook as this man whoever he was just insulted them, Dash was about to say something to insult the man but he noticed that glare...that same glare that Danny always gives him when he gets insulted.

Dash was so scared at the give expression that this man was giving him...the expression was mixture of anger and hatred, so much hatred in those eyes...He felt the glare was directly at him ONLY.

The jock could have sworn he saw an evil smirk on Dan's face

Dash: U-Uh...um...uh...l-lets go...guys *leaves with the others*

As the four popular kids left, the other three look at Dan.

Sam: Wow...That...

Tucker/Adam: That was awesome!

Sam: That was awesome, but dark. Very dark. *smirks* I'm impressed.

Tucker: Dude, I love how you made Dash run like a little bitch! *laughing*

Adam: You said a bad word!

Tucker: Oh sorry.

Dan: *stops glaring and looks at Adam* Just don't repeat any curse words around Nora or her boyfriend. *looks at Sam and Tucker* Glad you think so, but I'm surprise that no one has stood up against them. *sighs and rubs his eyes a bit* The teachers at your school don't do anything to help the kids who are picked on, do they?

Sam/Tucker: *shakes their head*

Sam: Sadly they don't because sadly they ONLY like the popular kids *sighs*

Adam: Gosh...I think if Ms. Nora was here she might have been so upset that she might have done something about it since she HATES bullies.

Tucker: I don't blame her *finished his ice cream and looks at Sam* what are you doing?

Sam: Calling Danny to see if he "here" or not *puts her phone down on the table and puts it on speaker*

Tucker: Oh? Oh right

As they were waiting, all of a sudden someone phone starts to play a song...

 _I got my fears and 10 years_

 _A few things to clear up_

 _How did I let myself get this way?_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Cause I am_

 _Broken_

 _I'm down to nothing.._

Dan: *thoughts: What?! But that's!* That song... *his eyes widen in shock*

Sam: *blinks and takes out Danny's phone* Danny left his phone in his pack back?

Adam: Wow that's a nice song! *smiles*

Sam: Yeah it is a nice song.

Tucker: Isn't that song he likes?

Sam: Yeah, he said he really like the song, so he told me to put that song whenever I call him - I asked him why, but he said it was personal.

Adam: Well this Danny guy sounds pretty nice I can't wait to meet him.

Tucker: You will.

Sam: *thoughts: I will wait 5 more minutes before we leave*

Dan: *thoughts: Are you thinking about what happened too, Danny?*

 _Phantom: I totally understand what you mean; I mean we are the same person because well he's us... but in more twisted way._

 _Danny: Heh, I know I mean he doesn't care, yes I like the way my hand was against his but after all you HEARD what he said we are just little stress relief. So my opinion of him isn't going to change._

 _Phantom: You don't have to be so harsh Danny, I mean he's a cool guy when you get to tal-._

 _Danny: tsk... Yeah I'm EVER so sure he's a good guy. *rolls his eyes*_

Dan: *shakes his head* *thoughts: Not possible. If I know Danny like I do...which I do...Then he would be trying to forget that night.*

 **Xx Meanwhile at the salon xX**

Danny: *sitting at the hair dryer station and looks around* Ugh this is so boring...*sighs and reaches his hand in his pocket to take out his phone and doesn't feel anything in his pickets*.Shit! I must have left it in my backpack...Great an hour I'm going to be really bored as hell.

Danny sigh once again as he crossed his arms just sitting there bored put of his mind, waiting for when this to done.

 **Xx Meanwhile at the candy store xX**

Nora look around to get chocolate, since she already had two bags of two different types of candy.

She tap of her chin thinking which type of flavoring could she get since she knows that Adam liked chocolate with caramel filling and well...She honestly had no idea what Dan liked so she will just going to get whichever since she knew that he looked pissed off at something so she wasn't going to ask him.

She made her way to get the chocolates when she heard two people talking about muffins.

Female Voice: DO THEY HAVE MUFFIN FLAVORED CHOCOLATES?!

Male Voice: No, they do not have those.

Female Voice: WHY NOT?!

Male Voice: They have not made that yet and stop yelling.

Female Voice: Blasphemy!

Fiona: They sound like nice people. *goes back to look around the store*

 **Xx Meanwhile with the others xX**

The three of them finished their ice cream (Expect Dan because he didn't want ice cream). Anyways after they finished with their frozen treats, they all decided to talk for a while.

They asked Adam or Dan if they ever played any video games or anything like that, since they were trying to make conversation with these two.

Adam: Yeah, I play video games. Sometimes we play two player modes, but Dan gets...angry. *laughs a bit*

Dan: I don't usually play video games kid. I haven't played them in the past few years. *shrugs* So I got a few anger problems, at least I admit it and working to fix it.

Adam: But you sometimes play, like the other day, we were playing Mario Kart and then you left to say bad words because Princess Peach cheated.

Tucker: *starting laughing*

Sam: *raises an eye brow thinking this is too random but wants to listen more*

Dan: Well, the AI in that game likes to cheat. That should not be possible in games.

Sam: Seems like the AI must really HATE you?

Tucker: Hahaha, wow that was a good laugh.

Adam: They aren't that bad, I think you just hate Princess Peach. *laughs a little*

Dan: What was your first clue? *ruffles Adams hair*

The four of them began to chat; the boys talked more since why the hell not.

However Sam quickly took a glimpse of her phone since she figure that Danny should be done with his hair pretty soon since his hair wasn't long like his sister's.

Adam: Sam?

Sam: What? Huh?

Adam: Haha I asked you if you wanted to go to the video game store with me and Dan.

Sam: When?

Adam: Right now. *smiling*

Sam: We will love to, but we have to go meet up with one of our friends right now.

Tucker: Yeah we have to meet go meet up with them. *grabbing Dannys back pack*

Sam: *getting the bags and gets up* Maybe next time ok?

Dan: Right. Oh one more thing you two. Be careful not to drink any of the punch at the dance after 9:30. I heard someone say that they were going to spike it. If you're gonna go to it that is.

Sam/Tucker: Alright thanks we will be careful. *waves at the two of them as they leave*

With that the teens leave leaving the other two alone. Adam waves as he turns to look at Dan.

Adam: Wow they were really nice people. *smiles* Anyways I think we better look for before she REALLY gets lost in this big mall.

Dan: *nods while grabbing Adams hand* Yeah, let's go. Hmm?

He noticed that there was a cell phone on the table, thinking that it was Adams, grabs it and puts it in his back pocket. Before walking with Adam back to the store where they left Nora.

 **Xx Meanwhile at the salon xX**

Danny: *looking at himself in those big salon mirrors* Wow I...I look so different.

Salon lady: So you like it?

Danny: *doesn't know what to say but just nods*

Salon lady: Oh I'm so glad you like it!

The salon lady smile before she touched up Danny's hair once more before she finished up.

Danny look at the mirror once more as he couldn't believe that he looked so...different! He sigh a bit as he looked at the salon lady.

Danny: Ummm...thanks *feeling a bit shy*

Salon lady: No problem at all, now go tell Samantha I finished up with you *gently Danny away a bit*

Soon the young Halfa blinked as he decided to make his way to the waiting room to see his friends weren't there at all. He raises a brow.

Danny: Where they go? *looking around for them, he decided to go wait outside for them but he stops when he sees them entering the salon* Hi guys.

Tucker/Sam: *So in shocked that they couldn't say a word at all*

Danny look so...different. His once spiky hair was now flat, and it slightly reached his shoulders, his bangs were now patted to the side with a cute little pink butterfly clip above his right eyes. His eyebrows were trim a bit, making them look lile Jazz's own brows.

Danny just stood there as he blinked since he didn't know what to do until, he clear his throat.

Danny: Uhh...Would you quit staring at me

Tucker/ Sam: S-Sorry

Danny: Thanks

Sam: So how do you feel?

Danny: I'm all honestly...*looks down* I feel rather pretty...

Tucker: Well dude, you do look pretty cute *feels weird for saying that but it was the style of the hair*

Danny: Ummm...ok thanks I guess.

Anyways the teens decided to leave the salon as they handed Danny his stuff back.

Danny: Anyways where were you two a

Sam: Uhh...Tucker wanted ice cream so we decided to go but all of a a sudden we met up with these two people.

Danny: Oh really now?

Tucker: Yeah, they were really nice by there was this big guy... he look like you in a way but he look more eviler.

Danny: *thoughts: What is he talking about -Oh fuck, don't tell me that Dan is fucking following me and now he's after my friends?! What the fuck...Why should I care anyways...But why do I even care...**shakes his head a bit* Oh wow pretty weird that you saw an person who look like me.

Tucker: Yeah I know right.

Sam: *smirks* Crazy thing is that this guy told the popular kids off, which was so dark and cool.

Danny: *thoughts: Yup THAT'S Dan all right...maybe...I think...* Cool.

They were walking around a bit before they stop since the Halfa decided check if he had message, he reach to get his phone out of his backpack when he couldn't find it at all.

Danny: Shit...*looking for his phone*

Sam: What's wrong?

Danny: I can't find my phone.

Sam/Tucker: Are you serious?!

Danny: Yes I'm serious I can't find it at all ...Where the hell is it...

The teens couldn't have sworn that they put the phone in the bag when they found it. They decided to check in their bags in case they accidently put it there.

Sam: Wait maybe those two are still there, Tucker hand Danny your phone.

Tucker: *gives Danny his phone*

Danny: *takes the phone and disks his own number, hoping that SOMEONE else picked up instead of "this guy"**thoughts: No...it can't be dad...Or is it Dan...dammit. ...*

 **Xx A few minutes before the phone call xX**

Dan and Adam walked back to where they had left Nora and saw that she was talking to a blonde haired young man, who was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. While there was a woman standing by a table that had a large assortment of muffins. The woman had blue shoulder length hair and was wearing a blue Tinker Bell dress, she also had fairy wings, but Adam and Dan thought that the wings were fake.

Blue haired Woman: *sees Adam and Dan and runs over to them while carrying a tray of muffins* Hello, would you like a muffin?!

Adam: *nervous* Umm...What type of muffins do you have, Miss?

Blue haired Woman: ALL KINDS OF MUFFINS! WALNUT, BLUEBERRY, EVEN MAGIC BEAN FLAVORED! WANT ONE?!

Dan reaches for a muffin but the woman slaps his hand away from the muffin tray.

Dan: *shakes his hand* What was that for?!

Blue haired Woman: Only children may have a muffin, so says the Great Fairy of Muffins!

Adam: Um... Thank you for the offer Miss, but no thank you.

Blue haired Woman: *smiles* Maybe next time then.

They watch the woman walk back to the muffin covered table.

Fiona: *sees the two of them and walks over to them* Hey, there you guys are...Where did you go off to?

Adam: We went to get ice cream. They were having a special for free ice cream.

Dan: Don't worry he didn't have that much.

Fiona: That's good, *sighs* I feel bad for asking Clockwork to look after you while Dan and I chaperon the school dance. *looks at Adam*

Adam: It's ok Ms. Nora, besides I like hanging out with him. He makes learning new things fun.

Fiona: That's good. *hears a phone ringing* Do you guys hear that?

 _ **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Awaken (Pillar Men Theme)**_

Dan feels the cell phone in his back pocket rumble; he takes it out and sees that on the phone was the black mail picture that Sam had taken that time when Tucker, Sam, and Danny were at the Zoo. He pressed the answer button and brought it up to his ear.

Dan: Hello?

 **Xx Back with Danny xX**

Danny: *thoughts: N-No it can't be him! Wait how the hell did he get my phone...More importantly when he come back I thought left!*

Dan quickly ended the call, as he gave the phone back to his best friend who gave him an odd look.

Tucker: Ummm...dude you ok?

Danny: Yeah I'm ok I'm super ok hahaha. *nervous as all hell*

Sam and Tucker gave Danny an odd look said he that in an odd way but they sorta figure he was just nervous about cosplaying as the "girl".

Sam: *blinks and clears her throat* Anyways did anyone pick up the phone incase?

Danny: No, no one answered it *thoughts: Why...why is he back... Why he can't he leave me alone! I was emotional and we did things...and he only pitied me because of that...That didn't mean anything to him...Right. Tsk, of course not he's a asshole who only cares about one thing..*

Sam: Maybe it's still at the table.

Tucker: Hmm...Wait, maybe one of those mall janitors might have found it. Here me let try to call it again *dials Danny's number as he brings the phone to his ear*

 **Xx Back with Dan xX**

Dan: *takes the phone away from his ear and sees that the person hanged up* Odd.

Fiona: Who called?

Dan: The caller ID said it was Tucker, but whoever it was hanged up.

Fiona: Ok then, is there anywhere you guys want to go to?

Dan: Not that I think of. *looks at Adam* What about you kid?

Adam: *blushes lightly and looks away while mumbling something*

Fiona: *kneels down* You can tell me in my ear.

Adam leans towards Fiona and says something very quietly in her ear. She smiles at him and stands back up.

Fiona: Well, it's that time of year again.

Dan: What do you mean?

Fiona: Just need to get some new bed sheets and clothes. *sighs* Seeing growing kids get so awkward about themselves brings joy to my life.

Dan: What does that mean?

Fiona: Just happy about the joys of life. *walks away*

Adam: Don't worry Dan. *looks up at Dan* It's Halloween, so she gets a little odd on this day.

Dan: If you say so kid. Come on; let's follow her before she decides to turn me into a cat or something.

Meanwhile, the teens began to walk back to the food court area, hoping no one took the phone since they knew that nowadays people were...well...assholes.

Danny: I feel so different with my hair like this...*touching the ends of his hair slightly*

Sam: Well you are going to cosplay as the "girl" and like I said it's a onetime thing.

Danny: *sighs a bit* Y-Yeah you are right.

They kept on walking, until they passed three people, Danny let out a soft gasp a light-blue mist came out of his mouth. Quickly he turned to only see the back of the persons head and he made a face.

Danny: *talking to himself*...Maybe it's just Johnny and Kitty, oh well. *shrugs*

Sam: Tucker, are you sure called Danny's number?

Tucker: Yes I'm sure I called but no one answered. Look if you don't believe me, here check it for yourself.

Tucker gave the Goth girl the phone so he should show her proof that he didn't dial the wrong number by mistake.

Sam: I believe you. Anyways I will call it instead... hopefully someone picks up. *takes out her phone and dials Danny's number, hoping someone WILL pick up*

As Fiona, Adam, and Dan walk past three teens, Dans ghost sense went off but he shrugged it off thinking that it was the Box Ghost or some other ghost.

Dan: *hears the phone start to ring* Again? *answers the call and brings it up to his ear* Hello?

Fiona and Adam noticed that Dan stopped walking, so they walked back to him and stood next to him.

Sam: Hello? *hears double* Wait aren't you the guy that me and Tucker met? Hold on why do I keep hearing double of you *looking around the place until she sees Dan* *hangs up the phone and looks at her friends*

Sam tells that them that the guy they met has Danny's phone, and points to him since he was right now.

The boys follow Sam to where she was walking to.

Sam: Hey, thanks for holding the phone for us.

Tucker: Yeah, thanks since knowing Danny...Pffffffff…I think Danny will have gotten pissed if we lost his phone

Danny: *rolls his eyes a bit and just looks down since he doesn't want anyone to see his face, but slightly looks up*

Dan: It was no trouble at all Sam. I figured it belonged to one of you. *holds out the phone*

Fiona: Wow, never knew you could be a nice guy to other people Dan. *says in a joking tome of voice*

Adam: But, he's nice to me.

Dan: *looks at Adam* That's because you're like a kid brother to me. You're a different case.

Adam: That makes sense I guess. *smiles at Dan*

Danny: *gulps at the sound of his voice*

Danny gulped a bit more before lifting up his hand and gently places his hand to take the phone but makes a soft gasp when he feels his hand brush against the older man's hand.

He took the phone quickly and held it close.

Danny: *In the most softest girly voice ever* T-T - Thank you sir for taking care of my f-friend's phone f-for us...

Sam and Tucker blink as they were both confused since all of sudden Danny was were so shy...like extremely shy.

Dan: *thoughts: Their hand felt like...no...it can't be Danny.* Don't worry about it. *looks At Nora and Adam* Lets go before I cause trouble and enjoy myself. *walks away*

Fiona: First once, he's being a responsible adult. *smiles at the teens* It was nice meeting you, *picks Adam up* take care and be safe at the dance if you're going to it.

She follows Dan and the three of them made their way back home to Noras place to get ready for the dance.

 **(Alright people do you honestly want me to write make a long ass paragraph about the teens going home and etc? Yeah I didn't think so. So I will just go ahead and say "meanwhile" so shut up and enjoy the story XDD)**

 **Xx Meanwhile at Sam's House xX**

As they got to the Goths house they decided to go get ready, Tucker went to the bathroom to go get ready while Sam told Danny change out of his clothes in her room.

She waited outside of her room, while Danny in her room stripping out of his clothes carefully not to mess up his new hairdo.

He was only left with his under wear and socks off, he carefully took off the socks off and than his boxers off...He by she's when he was FULLY naked in his ex's room.

Danny looked at his hand as he softly blushes since he try to forget what happen but he knee that it was just an accident. He sighs and took the sexy underwear from the Victoria's Secret bag.

Danny: Why do I have to wear this...? *looking at it since it DIDN'T HAVE A BACK!* Suck it up Fenton; you are doing this for Sam...*sighs deep and puts the thong on*

Once he put it on he felt so uncomfortable since he his bare...well you get the picture. He remembered that Sam told him that he could wear one of the robes that she has in her room before he puts the dress on.

Danny looked around to see a robe on the door and he grabs it, quickly putting it on, after putting it in he took a breath and he look at his hand.

Danny:...*thoughts: It can't be him at all...That's not the Dan I know but why did that one little touch felt familiar. why does my heart hurt so suddenly*

He lifts up his hand and placed it against his hand trying to clear up his mind when he has to hear the soft knock which made him jump.

Sam: You done Danny?

Danny: Hu-Huh...Uh Y-Yeah I'm done, you could come in now

Sam: *opens the door and walks in*.Ok just sit, I already have the supplies I need

Danny: *sits on the bed and looks at Sam walking toward her wardrobe getting her makeup supplies* So where's your costume?

Sam: In the closet, I will put it on when I'm done with you. *looking for lipstick*

Danny: Right I understand. *looks at his hand once more and blushes a bit* *thoughts: ...Maybe I will talk to Clockwork about this later, I just hope that bastard isn't there...*

 **Xx Meanwhile at Noras place xX**

Nora was down stairs standing in front of the mirror by the front door putting on the finishing touches on her make-up, which was just lip gloss.

Fiona: *combing her hair* Are you absolutely sure you don't mind looking after Adam? *turns to look behind her*

Clockwork: I don't mind at all, besides looking after young Adam is easier then looking after our other two children. Now, stop being nervous…you look lovely.

Fiona: *laughs as she hugs him* You are such flatterer but thank you. *pulls away from the hug and turns towards the stairs* Dan! Adam! Are you two ready?

Adam: *phases through the ceiling and floats by Clockwork in his ghost form* I'm ready Ms. Nora, don't know about Dan though.

Fiona: Dan, you have 5 seconds to get down here before I go up there and drag you out!

Dan: I'm coming you damn witch! *leaves his room and walks down the stairs* Ties are not the easiest thing to get done you know.

Fiona: *slaps Dans hands away from the Tie and ties it for him* Oh, stop being a baby Dan and suck it up. I'm stuck going to this dance thing too, ya know.

Dan: Why are we even going anyway?

Fiona: Because I can't leave you alone in my house for even a few minutes without you getting into trouble. *glares at Dan as she tighten the Tie to choke Dan*

Dan: *gasping for air* Too...tight! *loosens the Tie and glares at Nora* You trying to kill me!

Fiona: You're already dead Dan. *turns away from him and faces Adam* You behave alright.

Adam: Yes ma'am.

Fiona: *looks at Clockwork* And you don't give him any sugar, he could cause more trouble than Dan.

Clockwork: You have my word that no harm will come to Adam under my watch.

Fiona: Alright then, *walks towards the door* let's go Dan. The sooner we get there the sooner this can end.

Dan follows Nora out of the house, once they were gone and the door locked Clockwork looks at Adam.

Clockwork: Now then, want to have a bit of fun?

Adam: Meaning?

Clockwork: *hands him a piece of candy* Oh, just going to mess with some annoying ghosts.

Adam: Ok!

 **Xx Meanwhile at Sam's Place xX**

Sam was finishing up Danny's makeup, she just added a bit of more of a light pink eye shadow, a bit before setting it down and looking at him.

Danny looked extremely annoyed at this moment, as he started to open his eyes.

Sam: What? Look Danny I'm sorry about that but the corset was THE only thing that will help you a bit to give you that feminine boost.

Danny: *annoyed that he's wearing THAT* Meaning?

Sam: *sighs* A corset used to help women who wanted to show off their figures...You know give them more curves.

Danny: *right eye twitches* Uh huh.

Sam: Relax Danny, this will be over in no time. *picking up the eyeliner and gently adding more black into the eyeliner to give that bit of a catty look.*

Once she was done with both of the eyes, she set it down before picking up lip gross, she took the lid off as she told the Halfa to relax which he did.

Sam added the gloss onto his lips before smirking.

Sam: Alright I'm done; you could look in the mirror now.

Danny: Finally because seriously I just want this night to be over-Wow! *looks at him in the mirror*

Danny couldn't believe that he looked like a completely different person, of course the makeup was very light, but the thing that made more different was his eyes. The eyeliner made his eyes stand out more look like his eyes very this beautiful crystal color that shine against the moon light and also gave off a "sexy" look to them.

Danny: *so in shock that he didn't know what to say at all*

Sam: *smirks* I take it that you are impressive with my skills am I right?

Danny: I-I dunno what to say...I mean...wow

Sam was about to say something but Tucker enter the room in his costume, which of course his outfit was "King Tuck" or something.

Tucker: Hey Sam can you help me out with my Egyptian ma-*looks up and so shocked to see Danny* Whoa.

Danny: D-Dude!

Sam: *smirks* I amaze myself, alright Tucker, let's leave so Danny could put on his dress on.

Tucker: Wait I wanted to ask you if you could help me with my make up!

Soon the door closed, leaving Danny in the room alone once again, He took a deep breath and reached for the dress on one of the bag and took it out. He sat it down and stood up taking the robe off.

 **Xx With Dan and Fiona xX**

The two of them were walking towards the high school.

Dan: Why are you suddenly ok with me being in my ghost form in public?

Fiona: Because you have been wearing a costume every single time you go out, so today is the one day where you don't have to and no one would question it. Simple once you think about it.

Dan: True, but I still don't see why you made me wear this damn monkey suit. *fiddles with the Tie*

Fiona: You stick out like a sore thumb if you wore your other one. Stop messing with that, you'll ruin it.

Dan was wearing a black tuxedo with a white long sleeve under shirt, black dress shoes and a blue neck tie.

Fiona: Besides, we don't have to stay that long, plus if anyone tries to talk to us all you have to do is turn us both invisible.

Dan: That plan is evil...*smirks* you just gained some more respect from me.

Fiona: Thank you.

 **((Nora's outfit will be a long black skirt with a white big sash and a small light color(light blue) sash, the top will look like Sam's when she was wearing that dress but Nora's will be black and white in the middle and it will have little puffy small white sleeves. Sorta like Snow white sleeves. ONLY FOR THIS OUTFIT))**

 **Xx Meanwhile at Sam's Place xX**

Sam: You done Danny?

Danny: Yeah I'm ready as I ever be *sighs*

Sam nodded as she open the door so she and Tucker could enter, but they were so surprised to see Danny wearing that dress that he got!

Danny noticed that they were staring at him as he felt his cheeks turning a little red since well he look pretty...The dress was above his knees, even thought he was wearing corset - it gave him a hour-glass shape figure. The heels were giving his legs well more of a boost.

Danny: Could you stop staring, it's a bit weird that I have wear this stupid ass outfit and you are staring.

Sam: Sorry but it's just you look really pre-.

Tucker: Dude you look REALLY hot!

Sam and Danny turn their heads as they were staring at him because that was the most random thing he ever said all day, Sam was about to say something but she heard Danny speak up.

Danny: Tuck, you know I'm a boy who's only doing this an favor for a friend?

Tucker: Sorry it's just surprised me, I swear.

Danny: It's cool, anyways what now.

Sam: Well we still have time, I just need to put on Tucker's Egyptian make up on him and than I will go get ready.

Tucker/Danny: *nods*

So with that Sam began to put the Egyptian make up on Tucker as Danny waited patiently on the bed.

The male up didn't take too long, so the Goth girl was done around 8 minutes or so, she quickly clean up and put her makeup supplies away. She went her closet am and finished looking she went the bathroom to change.

Danny: Dude would QUIT staring at me please!

Tucker: I'm not going to lie but you notice that if you were s girl I will totally ask you out

Danny: Oh geez that make me so COMFORTABLE *rolls his eyes a bit*

Tucker: You know what I meant.

Danny: I know I was just messing with you, but seriously there it's just weird wearing an dress because well...Yeah!

Tucker: But hey, be happy Sam only said it was this night. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you but that big guy we meant at the mall he said we have to be careful since he heard someone said that night spike the drink.

Danny: *thoughts: Hmm... I guess my thoughts were wrong - guess that WASN'T Dan, since he weren't be the type of guy to worry.* Oh ok well good for him.

Danny really hope that he didn't sound weird when he said that since in all honestly he just wanted to forget, he felt like what they did was just a thing. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but it felt nice but he didn't understand why it bother him so much more when his hand touch the guy's hand.

Danny: *looking at his hand, but clears his throat, trying to forget about THAT moment since he was slowly remembering it* Sam should be ready soon, I just want this night to be over already *fiddles with the hem of the dress*

 **Xx At the school dance - In the Gym xX**

Nora and Dan were sitting at one of the tables, drinking their punch when one of them noticed someone a few feet away.

Dan: Bald teacher to my right.

Fiona nodded and since she was sitting cross legged, it was easy to move her foot so it would touch Dans leg, in the next moment both Dan and Nora were invisible. They stayed that way till they could no longer see Mr. Lancer.

Dan: *becomes visible* This is SO boring.

Fiona: *groans* I rather be causing time related trouble right now then be here.

Dan: *chuckles* You sounded like a dying whale just now.

Fiona: Don't you mean a...dying Ghostly Wail. *gives him a cat -like grin*

Dan: *laughs* Ok, that was a good one.

 **Xx At Sam's Place xX**

As the boys were waiting for Sam.

Danny: *sighs a bit and touches his hair a bit since he was just thinking a bit*

Tucker: Man what's taking her so long?

Danny: Hmmm? I don't know but remember she's going to cosplay as a guy so yeah.

Tucker: Ahh right.

About few minutes later Sam walked back into her room dress in a nice tuxedo, her was hair was comb back into a small ponytail, the jacket had two coat tails, and she was wearing her Goth boots.

Sam: So what do you think?

Danny: Whoa it's sorta scary how you look Vlad the Fruitlooop.

Tucker: Yeah it's sorta weird...

Sam: *raises a brow* So you dislike my costume.

Danny/Tucker: We didn't say that we are just saying...uh...uh...

Soon the boys were thinking of what to say before Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed a random opera white mask and put it on.

Sam: Whatever. Anyways, are we ready to go...milady~.

Danny: *gulps and stands up*

Soon the teens headed out so they could go the dance.

 **Xx Mean while at the dance xX**

As more people were arriving, Dan and Nora were still avoiding their duties as chaperons and were talking about random topics.

Fiona: Dan, I have a feeling that you're just stalling for time here. What is it that you really want to talk about?

Dan: *looks away from her* I have no idea what you're talking about. There's nothing I want to talk about, least of all with you.

Fiona: Then who are you gonna talk to, Clockwork? Come on, we both know that you'll just get mad and nothing will get fixed. So, start talking.

Dan: Damn you woman. No wonder you and that meddling clock are dating. *looks back at her* Ok fine...*sighs* A few months ago, before I started living at your place...something happened between me and...someone else.

Fiona: Ok? Did the two of you have a fight or something?

Dan: It could have been...I'm not all that sure myself, anyway, now I don't know if they want to talk, let alone see or have anything to do with me.

Fiona: Well...*looks at her cup thoughtfully* the only advise I could give you is just go see that person. If they start yelling at you, just listen to what they have to say till they're done. Then, the both of you can talk things out, see if there is a middle ground where you come to a compromise and just go from there. *looks at Dan* Did that help any?

Dan: *looks at her in shock* That's a better idea than the one I thought of.

Fiona: Oh really? What was your idea? Kidnapping?

Dan just stays silent and after a few moments Nora smacks him across the head.

Dan: *rubs the spot that she hit* Bad plan, huh?

Fiona: No shit Sherlock. *sighs* Look just talk to this person and try not to start verbal fight with them.

Dan: That would be difficult to accomplish, but I understand that it would be.

Meanwhile the entrance of the gum, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were making their way towards it when they heard some techno music playing.

Danny: *blinks* Huh...I'm surprised that it's not playing those cheesy Halloween songs or music.

Sam: *nods in agreement* But to be honest I think it's pretty nice to be honest.

Danny: Yeah I guess so.

The teens began to walk towards the double door a bit more before they open it when suddenly they heard they that cartoony recorder sound, making Danny really nervous about it since he felt everyone staring at them.

Danny: *gulps a bit and mumbles* ...Why are they all staring at us like that...

Tucker: *whispers* They aren't looking at us, they are looking at you.

Danny: *whispers* Why?

Tucker: *whispers* Look at you are your hot!

Sam and Danny turn their heads slowly to give their refried an odd stare because it was just really random that he just said that.

Tucker: Right...Ugh...Well... going to look for Valerie now, later! *leaves

Soon the music started to play as the others began to dance some more. Sam sighed a bit since she was glad that no one recognized Danny or her, she turns to look at him.

Sam: Wanna dance?

Danny: Actually I sorta wanna have a bit of a snack before dancing. *smiles*

Sam: Alright. *whispers* Remember move your hips a bit

Danny: *whispers back* I know

Soon with that they began to head toward the snack table to get the snacks, as they were passing a certain table Danny's ghost sense came out as he turn quickly thinking there was a ghost hiding and wanting to fight.

He suddenly saw two floating cups; he just shrugged his shoulders thinking it was Youngblood out tricking-or-treating. He turned back as he made his way to the snack table.

Dan: *ghosts sense going off* Oh please...

Fiona: Dan, as much fun as it would be to watch you have fun fighting a ghost; you are not going to cause trouble. What if Danny or one of his friends saw you?

Dan: You think I don't know that? The last thing I want is to be in that blasted thermos again.

Fiona: Good point, *looks at her phone* Oh damnit! Why can't it be 9:30 already?! I would love to be home right now.

Dan: Or causing trouble around town...that or being with the meddling old clock.

Fiona: Guilty as charged, but seriously Dan...Do you have an idea on when you're gonna go talk this person you told me about?

Dan: I don't know when would be a good time to actually to go to her and start a conversation. *eyes widen when he realizes what he said*

Fiona: Oh, so it's girl troubles you're having problems with. Either way, my advice to you still stands.

Dan: This will be the only time I will ever say this to you so... you have my thanks.

Fiona: You're welcome Dan. *moves her foot to touch his leg* Lancer to my left.

Dan makes both of them invisible right before Mr. Lancer turns around.

 **(Ok seriously do you honestly want me to write a whole scene about Sam and Danny getting a snack? Yeah it will be pretty boring...Anyways I'm going to sum it put it a bit. XD)**

Anyways to sum it all put, Danny and Sam are just having a snack before dancing, and everyone was having lots fun.

Danny felt more relived that he was having a nice time because he remembers that the last time he was in a school dance he was...well let's say that he had to fight off a dragon, well...Ghost dragon.

Anyways hours have passed, more and more students were entering the gym.

However Danny was getting a bit more uncomfortable because male students were checking home out or would give that chest cat call or that cartoony wolf whistle. He tries to shrug it off because he promised that he will have a good time.

Sam: Well no one seems to know your cosplaying, so that's a good start *dancing*

Danny: Yeah, you're right *dancing but soon he notice more male students checkout him out as he gets more uncomfortable**thoughts: Really...This is REALLY making feel so unsafe right now*

Sam: *looks to the side and sees Tucker and Valerie having a nice time too* Well I'm glad that they are having a nice time, don't you th-*looks at Danny who's looking down* Are you ok? Are your feet hurting you?

Danny: *doesn't say anything, he just nods*

Sam: *nods and takes his hand*

So with that they decided to go sit down somewhere so Danny could relax since Sam notice that his hand was getting tense up; when they were walking, they passed the table with the "two floating cups." As they were passing it, Danny gasp when his ghost sense trigger again but he didn't bother with it as he kept walking.

Danny: *sits down as he looks down*

Sam: Alright do you want me to get something to eat or drink?

Danny: *nods shyly*

Sam: *smiles a bit and nods* I will be right back. *leaves to get the items*

Danny: *sighs**thoughts: I'll go see Clockwork after this...*

 **Xx Meanwhile with the popular crowd xX**

In the snack table, the fours popular kids were talking about random things when Kwan, the humble jock tilt his head to see the side a bit as he noticed that there was a girl sitting alone.

Dash: Why are you looking that way?

Kwan: There's that girl I saw before.

Star: Who? Where? *looking around*

Paulina: Oh my gosh I love her dress! But...*covers face with her hands* But it's prettier than mines! *runs off crying*

Star: *follows her*

As the two girls left, that only left the two boys. Kwan was telling his buddy about the girl he saw when.

 **(Uhhhh...I'm not going to enjoy this part at all because of reasons but so please bear with me on this people. I'm going to skip the part with Kwan and Dash because why the fuck not)**

 **Xx Back with Danny xX**

Danny looked around a bit as he noticed a lot of people were having a lot of fun with their dates and such, he also saw Men Lancer walking around telling the students to behave.

He lightly sighs as he was just waiting for the Goth to return with the snacks and drinks when he heard a familiar...well more of an annoying familiar voice.

Danny: *thoughts: Fuck my fucking life!* *turns to look at who's speaking to him*

Dash: Sup doll face~?

Danny: *cringe* *Speaking in a low sift girly tone* Yes do you need something from me?

Dash: I wanted to know why a beautiful young lady is sitting all alone when she could be talking to be, the amazing Dash Baxter.

Danny: No thanks I'm waiting for my date, so leave me alone.

Dash: Awww, don't be like that doll face-

Danny: I said please leave alone ok.

Dash: *getting annoyed that a girl is talking to him like this* What is your problem?

Danny: My only problem is YOU, so I suggest you please leave me alone before I tell someone. *gets up*

Dash: you're so cute trying to play hard to get.

Danny: *getting angry but trying to relax* don't YOU ever call me CUTE, you worthless jock who doesn't know how to treat a lady! *turns to walk away when he felt something grab his wrist* Hey!

Dash: What the fuck is your problem; do you know who I am?! You think I'm not respectful, oh I will show you respect on the dance floor girly! *begins to drag Danny by the wrist*

Danny: Let me go! Dash! Stop I'm serious let go! *tries to go ghost but he feels his wrist getting squeeze HARD that he can't go ghost* !? LET GO OF ME, YOUR HURTING ME! STOP!

A few minutes earlier with Dan and Nora, as they were talking Nora looked at the time on her phone and sighed in relief.

Fiona: Well, time for this wicked witch to go and have some fun. *stands up from the chair*

Dan: What? Are you really going to just leave me here?!

Fiona: Don't worry Dan, I trust you...to a point anyway. Just forget the plan.

Dan: Right. *pats his jacket pocket* Where are you going to go anyway?

Fiona: The answer to that question is highly inappropriate to hear with children around, Dan. *turns to walk away* Now, you behave yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Dan: I will...mother.

Fiona laughed as she walked away leaving Dan at the table. He looked down at the cup on the table, seeing that it was empty, decided to go get some more. As he was walking towards the refreshment table, he spotted Sam walking in the same direction. So he switched to his human disguise after making sure that no one was looking.

Dan: Hello Sam.

Sam: *looks behind her to see Dan* Oh hey. No one's spiked the punch yet, right?

Dan: No, not yet. *pours two cups of punch and hands one to Sam* So, savior it while it lasts. But, you may want to help your friend Tucker right about now.

Sam: What happened? *asks him with a concern expression*

Dan: *points behind him* Some jocks played a prank on him and Lancer found him.

Sam: Thanks for the heads up Dan. *walks past Dan in the direction of where he pointed*

Dan smirked as Sam walked away from him and made an invisible duplicate, who was holding a bottle and poured the contents of it into the punch bowl. Once that was done, the duplicate returned to Dan as he was walking back to the table.

But on the way back, Dan changed back to his ghost form and then he heard someone loudly say _" YOUR HURTING ME! STOP!"_ , he looked to where it was and saw a petite black haired girl being harassed by the blonde haired idiot from the Mall.

He walked over to them and grabbed the blonde's wrist, which forced the kid to let the girl go.

Dan: That is improper behavior; a gentle men should always treat a lady with respect. *tightens his grip till there was a small snapping sound* So, leave the young lady alone before I break your other wrist.

He lets go of Dashs wrist and watches him walk away in a hurry.

Dan: *looks at the young girl* Are you alright Miss? That fool didn't injure you did he?

Danny watches Dash run like little bitch, he smirk since he was enjoying that the fact Dash ran off like a coward. He was about to thank the person who helped him out and he turn to thank the person who he froze a little.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Dan! He didn't know he was why he was here? Did he only came here to cause trouble was... He was in shock that he wanted to yell at Dan for everything...

Danny soon felt his heart hurting him, like _that_ time; however, he decided to play the 'girl act' so he could just forget. Soon he shyly shook his head.

Danny: *speaks in the girly sweet and soft tone of voice* N-No, that guy didn't hurt me at all, thank you... *looks up and makes a cute sound before looking down but soon look up*…for saving me.

As he looked up a little he didn't notice Dan was... Well... let's say his was trying to hold himself back~.

Dan: It is quite all right young Miss. In case some other brute tries the same thing or till your date returns. *smiles* Would you mind my company till then?

Without the girl noticing, Dan was slowly looking at the girls figure, but he was restraining himself from causing trouble or doing something else...that involved being in an empty room alone with this female.

Danny slowly glances to the side to see Sam making her way towards Tucker for unknown reason. He turned his glance back at Dan wondering maybe this is someone else or not...Well he knew it was Dan.

However he was just confused to WHY his future evil self was in the dance, he decided to question it later.

Danny: O-Ok...that will be nice of you, um... I w-would love the company... *shyly looking down since, well he was getting shy*

 **(He's still talking in that girly way but I'm not going to type it since it's going to get annoying but you get the picture.)**

Dan walked over to a nearby table and pulled out the chair for the girl, once she sat at the table, Dan gently pushed the chair and sat in the chair next to her.

Dan: Is there anything you would like to converse about?

Danny: *was surprised that Dan was being gentle and so polite, but he tried to pretend to act calm* W-Well I don't mind talking about anything. *looks up a shyly, and smiles* Hmm...Well why don't we talk about the dance, it looks like everyone is having fun so far.

Danny noticed a lot of people talking, and dancing, he noticed some other students were walking to the snack table.

Dan: That is true, but if I suddenly disappear. I apologize in advance, for I don't want to deal with a bald out of shape teacher. *chuckles lightly* But, then again, most people would have the same idea, correct?

Danny: *starts to giggle when he realize that he was talking about Mr. Lancer* Oh I understand what you mean, I think no one wants to talk to him. *looks to the side to see Mr. Lancer talking to some of teachers*

Danny noticed that the teachers were talking to him but other excused themselves, he didn't blame them at all. He soon turned to look at Dan.

Danny: I have a feeling I know what you mean by "disappear".

Dan: *nods* So then, You are not afraid of being in the company and talking to a ghost like me? *smirks at her* That is pretty brave...for a human I mean. But...I'm not here to cause trouble...I just... *before he finished his sentence, he turned invisible*

Danny: * turn his head to see Mr. Lancer passing by the table. *

The teacher looked around as he saw the young girl and the floating cup next to her, he just nodded as he simply thought it was special affect so he just nodded and he just walked away.

Once Mr. Lancer left, Danny touched his hair a bit.

Danny: My goodness it seem like he really wants to talk to you *"pretends" to look for Dan* Where did you go?

Dan: *waits for a moment before becoming visible again* Still here. I'm not... How should I phrase this? Well, I'm not very good at conversing with humans so I try to avoid them whenever possible. *nods at her* But, with you, it's a different story.

Danny: O-Oh I understand what you mean, I'm really shy when it comes to talking to people...*looks at his hands* I tend to be alone most of the time since I get so shy and no one notices me but I like that since I don't like the attention at all. *looks up a bit and turns a bit red* I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything...*looks at the cup and remembers that Sam was supposed to bring him the snacks* Oh...*looks at the snack table* I-I would like a drink but I heard people like to spike it so I guess I will have a snack instead... *trying to make conversation since he got really shy at what he said*

Dan: No worries at all my dear. It is perfectly normal to be that way around others. *glances at the snack table as well* That is true, but the drinks sitting on the refreshment table have not been spiked. Those were prepared beforehand. * stands up from the chair* Yell if there's trouble.

Walks away from the girl and towards the refreshment table while thinking to himself.

Dan: *thoughts: What is it about this human girl that reminds me of...* _Remembers Dannys face during their last conversation months ago._ *No...I can't think about that now. For one night, just for one night, I don't want to remember that expression on his face.*

When Dan was walking to the refreshment table, Danny was just sitting there alone.

Danny: *thinks: Why can't he just leave me alone for one night...Why does he have to be here in my school during Halloween...Why does it hurt so much and why does it feel so right when he's near me...Damn...No! I can't give in to that asshole, I have to be the strong one and promise I WILL never remember that night EVER AGAIN!*

Danny shook his head as he was trying to forget that night and they the way he held him close. He took a deep breath and looked around trying to act causal as he waited.

Danny: *thinks for a moment: ...Why is he acting like... Like a gentleman...Huh weird.*

Two minutes later, Dan walked back over to the table and placed a cup of punch in front of the girl before sitting down.

Dan: Sorry for the wait, a student or two got into the spiked punch. *sighs* Had to get two of the other chaperons to help out with that. There were no problems I hope.

Danny: *looks up and shakes his head* No there was no problem at all, thank you for the punch *looks at the punch and picks it up and begins to sip it.

However the way Danny was drinking it was very arousing, the way his throat went up and down a bit. A bit of the juice dip against his lips, after he drink half of the punch he slowly remove the cup as he made a "mmm" and "ah" sound while licking his lips...very slowly.

Danny: Mm…that was really refreshing, thank you so much for giving me the punch…I was getting thirsty.

Dan: *trying to will his body to clam its self* You're very welcome. *leans back in the chair* Still feeling nervous about this dance or about talking to a ghost?

Danny: *shakes his head a bit and smile a bit shyly* O-Oh no I'm not nervous about the dance anymore and funny thing is that I'm not afraid talking to a ghost...since...well... *thoughts: I have to think of something* Well you might think it's a bit odd but I always believe in ghost ever since I was a kid. I used to love reading about ghost, but in stories the ghost are supposed to look like that-*points to a student was wearing a white bed sheets and was dresses as a cartoony ghost*

Danny noticed the look on Dan's face as he looked annoyed. Like super annoyed.

Danny: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you...*puts his hand down and looks down*

Dan: No, I should be the one to apologize. *sighs and looks at the table* I just have a lot on my mind right now. *shakes his head and looks at her* I doubt you would want to hear the worries of a ghost you just met.

Danny: *thoughts: I-Is he thinking...No he can't be thinking the same thing, Dan isn't that type of ghost to have remorse...But have to pretend like I care*

Danny gulp a bit as he looked up a bit shyly, tilting his head a bit having a worry expression.

Danny: W-what do you mean? Did something happen in your past life since I heard stories where some ghost do regret things. There was a story I read that a ghost wanted to be human. *touching his hair a bit* S-Sorry I'm just rambling...Um...please tell me what's troubling you? *moves the chair a bit closer* Please?

Dan: I did some...well more accurately; I did ALOT of horrible things. Things that I don't regret, but there is one that will always haunt me. As shocking as this may sound, I use to be part human, but after what happened to my family and friends. My human half just wanted the pain to stop but he didn't realize that by doing that. His ghost half, me, would turn against him. *sighs and looks at her* I granted his wish and made his pain stop, but by doing so, I'll never be able to hear or see him again.

Danny listen to every word what the older ghost said, since he remembers that they talked about it months ago.

Every time when he heard this story, it just made him confused even more since he doesn't know if Dan really meant that or he was just toying him with like that one fight when he mocked him.

He took a deep breath, trying to relax himself from relaxing the fact that he was Danny.

Danny: I'm sorry I don't what to say...I know how it feels to lose a loved one since...*looks down trying NOT TO say FAMILY AND FRIENDS* My...dad passed away when I was 8 years old, he always there for me, but he passed away with a terrible sickness...I wanted the pain to go away that I always hid in my room and never spoke but one day my mom told me even though dad isn't here for me, he will always be there in my heart because I know he wanted me to be happy. Maybe your human self still wants you to be happy.

When the Halfa looked up a bit trying to find the courage to look at Dan in the face, he finally look up and he could have sworn his cheek turn red when those eyes were staring at his own.

He honestly wanted to look away but he couldn't. It took him a couple of minutes to look away.

Danny: I-I'm sorry I...I just wanted to help I really hope I didn't upset you since we barely know each other. *thoughts: W-Why am I having these feeling now!* I'm so sorry...please don't be mad...

Dan: It's quite all right, besides...*moves his right hand up and brushes a lock of her hair away from her face* I hope you're right and maybe when I see him again. He would be willing to listen and hopefully forgive me for what I did. And I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories of your father.

Danny: I-Its ok, I didn't mean to ramble to about my father...*looks at Dan* Anyways whenever you see this human self I have a feeling he will listen, he's a part of you, I know he will forgive you *smiles gently and shyly* *thoughts: ...I can't believe I said that without getting mad at him...I'm just so confused about him and everything...*

Dan just looks at the young girl wondering to himself as to why would he have the same feeling of calmness, that he felt when he was near Danny, while sitting next to this girl.

Danny looked to the side a bit as he was trying to calm himself down a bit, he slowly began to wonder where was Sam, hoping she didn't get lost because he couldn't see her anywhere from here.

He slowly a bit of his lips and gently bushes his hair away from his neck a bit.

Danny: *thoughts: Where is she...I don't see her..."

Dan: Are you feeling well? *looks at her in concern*

Danny: O-Oh I'm ok, I think I'm just a little hungry, since I think I'm still shaken up from what happen with horrible boy.

Dan: Do you wish for me to escort you there or you'll be fine on your own?

Danny: O-Oh thank you but I think I will be ok, I w-will just yell if I'm in trouble. *gently smiles and slowly gets up, fixing his dress a little before walking to the snack table and didn't notice Dan was checking him out*

Dan: *thoughts: Nice girl, even though she is a human. Nice figure as well. Surprising that no one has tried to become friends with her.*

Danny went over to the snack table; he looked around thinking what he could get to for both them.

He looked around a bit, and he made a face as he thought the food look ok but he wasn't in the mood for food-food, he was in the mood for sweets. He grabs a plate and grabbed 4 pumpkin shape cookies and a cupcake that had a cute little cartoony ghost. He smirked grabbing since it will be a bit fun to mess with Dan a bit.

After getting his things he went back to the table and smile sweetly.

Danny: I'm ba-back. *placing the plate down and carefully sitting down* I-I didn't know what you liked so I thought...*grabbing the cupcake and shyly handing it over to the older ghost*... I thought this be ok since well... I wanted to thank you for saving me.

Dan: *gently gets the cupcake from the girls hand* You're very welcome, but you didn't have to. *see the cartoony ghost on the cupcake* Funny...*takes a bite of the cupcake*

Danny turns his head a bit to wonder if he saw his best friends but sadly he didn't see them, he began to wonder if they really got lost because he didn't see them. He just took one the cookies and took a small bit of it.

Soon Danny finished his first cookie and took a other cookie bit he noticed Dan had that same expression like he was deep in thought.

Danny: *bites his lips**thoughts: I-Is he thinking about THAT or is he thinking about something else?...Pffft why the fuck should I give a damn about him when...Ughhh! Why can't I stop thinking of that moment? Why does it hurt so much?...* Umm...D-Did you like the cupcake? *saying it in a way that was beyond nervous*

Dan: *nods* It was good, better than the ones my mother would try to make. In all seriousness, if she tried to bake or cook anything, it would come to life.

Danny smiled a little; sure he was nervous he was nervous in all hell that this was happening that Dan was now acting so causal but he figured it will be ok.

He took bit his second cookie, and made a face when his felt something in his mouth. He blinked to see a piece of his hair in his mouth; he placed the cookie on the plate as he gently moves his hair from his mouth.

He decided to move his hair little away from his neck a little to the side , showing off his neck a little since his hair was bothering him in that area. The same area where Dan gave him those marks.

Danny: Gosh...Sometimes my hair could be troublesome sometimes around my neck since it makes me little itchy when it touch the side, I usually have in a ponytail but... I thought it will be nice to let it down *giggles a little, picks up the bitten cookie and continues to nibble on it*

Dan: You would be wrong on that. It looks perfect on you.

Danny: *blushes a bit and smile a gently* T-Thank you...*finishes his second cookie and looks at the other two cookies on the plate, and looks at Dan* you seem like you are having fun than before, since you look bored when we sat down.

Dan: True, but that's because I got stuck chaperoning along with a friend of mine. *shrugs* But she had to leave to check up on her kid who is being babysat by her meddling boyfriend. And by meddling, I mean that he has got to have the greatest luck when it comes to timing.

Danny: *thoughts: Clockwork has a girlfriend?! Wow...* Oh well, I'm glad you having fun...*looks up and to see some female teachers smiling, being flirty as they were waving at Dan* T-They look like that they wanna talk or dance with you.

Danny realized that he sound a bit sad but he shrug it off as he reached for the third cookie.

Dan: Let them dream, I would rather not deal with harpies right now. *ignoring the female teachers and keeping his focus on the girl sitting in front of him*

Danny bit his cookie and he hid his smile, he had no idea why he was smiling but deep down he wanted Dan to only look at him and only him.

However his head was telling him something like he knew that he should forget about everything, but he was just so confused about everything. He finished his third cookie and reached out for a fourth cookie but he stopped and looked at Dan.

Danny: *accidently doing that thing with the arms squeezing the showing a bit of "cleavage"* Would you like this last cookie?

Dan: Would it be too forward of me to say that we could share it? *takes a quick glance down at the table trying to hide the fact that he looked at the girls chest*

Danny: *starts to giggle* Oh no not at all, I don't think it will be too forward for you at all. *grabs the cookie* Would you like me to break it in half?

Dan: Do what you will, young miss.

Danny giggle a bit more before breaking the cookie in half, once he did that he looked at them and remembers that when he was smaller, Jazz would always give him the big prices whenever they shared a cookie.

Danny: *gives Dan the big price of cookie * It's only fair right? *smile shyly*

Dan: You are too kind. *Smiles and gently takes the cookie piece from her hand*

When Dan took the cookie piece from this mystery girl, Danny just sat quietly, but only smiled a bit.

Danny: *eats the piece of cookie slowly* S-So are you having fun so far?

Dan: I wouldn't say fun, more like...interesting.

Danny: Oh? What do you mean by that? *tilts his head to the side a little *

Dan: This whole day has been...odd to say the least. Ran into some familiar faces on the way over here and now. I'm having a civilized conversation with you.

Danny: Y-Yeah I know what you mean. I felt really nervous about coming to the dance because-*doesn't want to the dragon thing*. Well I was never invited to anything, but my mom told me to go out and have fun, and she was right I am having fun. *smiles gently and looks at his cup which still had some punch left*

He slowly picked it up and begins to finish it all.

Dan: That's good to hear. *slowly eats his piece of the cookie*

Danny: *thoughts: At least...He's behaving himself which is REALLY rare, but I just hope this dance is over soon* Yeah I'm glad too.

Danny began to look around to see more people going to the snack table, than he looked up to see the DJ walking up the mic.

DJ: Alright everyone I have a feeling that you all wanted this little moment...a slow dance~. Now everyone grab your partner and get on the dance floor~.

Soon the DJ began to play slow dance song, which was "Every time We Touch" in the slow version of it.

Danny: *starts to pretend to act shy again, well more shy, when he sees other people going to the dance floor and slow dancing*

Dan: *sees where the girl glanced to and stood up from his seat* Would you honor me with a dance? *slightly bows and holds out his hand to the girl*

Danny: O-Oh...*slowly blushes and is speechless since he's surprised that Dan is acting like this* I-I would like that...*touches his hand gently and blushes a bit more when their hands touched*

Dan smiled softly and gently pulled the girl with him as he walked close to the dance floor. He stopped when they were near it so the girl would not feel overwhelmed by the crowd. He gently moved their arms so they were in the waltz starting position.

Danny looked down since he was gently swallow about this, he gulp a bit and finally up very shyly.

Danny: *thoughts: I can't believe I'm ACTUALLY thinking this, he really looks nice in a suit, at least he didn't go for a red tie...God that will be weird...*

Dan led the two of them to slowly sway left and right.

Danny smile a bit more shyly since he remembers the dance that he had before but it was sorta...well...sucked because Dora went all crazy as she turn into a dragon.

Danny: I-I don't want to ruin the moment but I never noticed how tall you were. *giggles shyly*

Dan: Well, I am in my early twenties. *shrugs* It's not that big of a deal in my opinion.

Danny: N-No I didn't mean to offered you or anything like that, I-I-I was just saying, I-I-I-I was just saying that you are just tall for...ummm...*shakes his head* Never mind *smiles gently and shyly, FINALLY enjoying the dance*

Dan: I know what you meant and I take no offence by it.

The dance went on as Danny felt more relaxed about this, he carefully glance around in case he will see his friends but he didn't.

He kept on looking when he let out a cute gasp when something accidently touched his lower back, I meant LOWER back.

Danny: W-what was that...? *looks up at Dan in a shy way*

Dan: *looks past the girls head and trying not to blush, but he had a feeling that he was failing on that* Hand must have slipped. Sorry.

Danny reminds calm as possible because he this wasn't the first time his behind was touched by Dan. This was the third time because the first time was the 2 Dans, the second time well... he thinks it had to do something with Phantom...and this?!

Danny: O-Oh, it's ok don't worry accidents happen.*looks down a bit and mumbles: Fucking perv...*

Dan: *looks down at her in confusion* Did you say anything?

Danny: *looks up a bit shakes his head* N-No I didn't.

Soon the song ended and everyone stop dancing as they all turn to look at the DJ who was looking for a other song to play. Soon the DJ put on the song, "Truly Madly Deeply".

Danny: *thoughts: Why?! This song is too weird for me ever since...* *clears his throat and looks at Dan and smile gently trying to hide the fact he was nervous as hell*

Dan: Care for another dance, Young Miss?

Danny: Y-Yeah I would like that a lot, kind sir. *giggles*

Dan starts up their swaying movement again.

Danny looked up shyly, he wanted to look away but he didn't know Dan was acting like...well Vlad. Well, a less creepy version of Vlad in a way.

As they were dancing, Danny couldn't stop staring at Dan as there was something about him, trying not to forget who he was but at the same time there something also telling him to forget everything...He honestly wanted to, but this dance was making him more confused!

Danny: I-Is there something wrong? *trying to act casual* *thoughts: Sh..shit..I feel like my heart is about to pop out...*

Dan: No, nothing is wrong just...*closes his eyes for a moment* You remind me of someone, someone that I should talk to whenever I get the chance to. But, *sighs* I highly doubt that they would want to talk to me. I hope that they would be willing to listen.

Danny: I-Is it that person you told me about before, or is someone else?

Dan: It's someone else.

Danny: W-Well I think you should talk to them and try to reason with them...Sometimes it will be hard but I think the person is waiting for you to talk to them since they are scared, so they are waiting for the right moment...S-sorry I'm not much help...

Dan: Perhaps you're right. *chuckles* Hopefully he won't lock me up again before we get the chance to talk.

Danny: Oh what do you mean lock you up again-Ah! *accidently trips and presses his body against Dan's* S-Sorry, I think my heel accidently slip off.

Dan: It's alright, but more importantly... *helps to steady the girls balance* are you alright? Do you need to sit down for a bit?

Danny: O-Oh I think I'm ok really...I just slipped a bit but, I think I'm ok. *smiles gently* C-Can we keep dancing...please?

Dan: If you're sure about this. *places their arms back in the waltz position and starts their slow dancing again*

The dance began to continue some more.

Danny decided to rest his head against his older self's chest, as he softly sighs.

Danny: Thank you f-for dancing with me. *he could hear the song close to the end.

Dan: It was an honor.

Danny couldn't help but smile gently and closes his eyes for moment as the song kept on going until it ended.

Danny: *opens his eyes and looks around to see everyone clapping* Seems like everyone enjoyed the dance.

Dan: I hope you time here at the dance was enjoyable. *gently holds her left hand with his right and brings it up to softly kiss it.*

Danny was so in shock that he couldn't believe that Dan was acting like this...He honestly thought he was acting, but he wasn't at all.

He felt his cheek turn a soft red as he looked to the side and suddenly that feeling he felt return even more.

Danny: O-O-O-Oh...thank you it was really sweet... Um...you were an excellent d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dancer.

Dan: As well as you, Little Miss.

Danny: *blushes slowly as he looks at his hand where Dan kissed it as he didn't know what to say at this point*

Dan: *thoughts: This girls reactions are like...* I'm sorry if that was too forward of me. I will go if I'm making you uncomfortable.

Danny: N-No! I mean...no it wasn't that, it was just surprising since I… no one has ever kissed my hand before... *blushes a little and trying to think straight*

Dan: *smiles* That is a surprise. But, then again, only a gentleman should respect a lady and her boundaries. Well, at least my opinion.

Danny nodded as he understood what Dan meant, he slowly look up a little and notice the DJ was playing more a techno song which people were dancing and some others were heading to sit down.

He glances around the room hoping to see his friend.

Danny: *thoughts: Where are they...*

Dan: You're friends might be back at the table you were at before that dumb ass bothered you.

Danny: Y-yeah, my friends went to get something to drink, but that boy came over and started to bother me...*touches his hair a little* S-Should we get going?

Dan: Of course. *gently holds the girls hand and leads her back to the table*

When they get back to the table, Danny was surprised that no one was there.

Danny: I...it seems like they knew we were sitting here at first.

Dan: It would appear so.

Danny quickly sat down as he felt more shy than over, he really hope that he could find his friends soon and leave because he felt like these feelings were coming back.

However he just needed to act causal and pretend for a while.

Danny: *looks up* Are you going to sit down too?

Dan: *just smirks lightly and leans down till he was close to the girls ear* If that is what Milady wishes.

Danny could have sworn that Dan was doing this on purpose and he felt his face turn bit red from that, he touches his hair a bit.

Danny: Y-yes please I would like it if you sit down.

Dan: Oh? But something tells me that *whispers lowly almost to a purr* you like the fact that I'm this close to you. *kisses the shell of her ear*

Danny: *eyes widen a bit as he felt himself getting "happy" since he heard his older self purr* W-what do you mean? I don't u-u-understand...*blushes a bit*

Dan: It's simple Little Miss. Just use that pretty little mind of yours *kisses down to her neck* and you'll find your answer.

Danny: B-But we are in public...? *blushes and trying to not to let out moans since he noticed that Dan was trying to find those "sensitive areas"*

Dan: I could make us invisible. I am a ghost after all Little Miss. *lightly licks her neck*

Danny: B-Bu-But I...I-*bites his lips trying REALLY hold back moans* But someone might sit in us if you turn invisible...

Dan: You do have a point...Hmm...*thinks for a moment then smirks against her neck* We could move to somewhere else if you like.

Danny: *blushes as he doesn't know what to say, he slowly look down, to notice Dan's hand on his knee*

Dan: I can make it a nice,*kiss* gentle,*slowly rubs her knee* enjoyable and pleasurable experience for you.

Danny eyes widen a little when Dan was saying this and trying to make moves on him, ok yes, sure any girl would go crazy with Dan, but the young Halfa felt those feeling that he was trying to forget all night.

 **(** **AN:** **It's true. Any girl would go crazy if this happened to them.)**

He bit his lips a little as he was really tried to hold back moans.

Danny: W-W-would... I'm sorry but...Um... why are you doing this...? *blushes alittle more*

Dan: The answer is quite simple really. It's always the shy ones that are the most passionate behind closed doors. *slowly trails his hand upward to the edge of her dress skirt*

Danny began to slowly feel notice his when he felt something reaching up his dress skirt; he looked down to see Dan's hand slowly making its way up.

Danny bit his lips a little harder, lifting both of his hands up and pressing them on the older ghost chest.,

Danny: N-N-no! I-I can'...Um... I'm sorry, I just cant...I-I...*begins to pant a little and gets up* E-E-Excuse me! *walks off to the snack table*

As he was making way towards the snack table, he hopes to calm down since his heart was beating was so fast and his face was a lovely shade of red.

Danny: *thoughts: shit...what the fuck was he doing something like that in front of others... Perv... Ugh...That's it, I'm going to look for Sam and Tucker and we are leaving!*

Dan watched as the girl suddenly walks away from him, but he did not go after her. He turned invisible and walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it.

When Danny was near the snack table, he took a deep breath, he honestly had no idea why all of a sudden Dan was acting so gentlemanly like and then he was acting like an perv!

After getting his breath again, he decided to get something to drink but he remember that Tucker told him that someone told him that someone spike the drink, he decided to have something to eat.

When he was getting something to eat he jump when he felt someone touching his shoulder and he turn.

Tucker: Wow, I didn't know you will be this jumpy.

Sam: Danny, are you ok we were looking for you.

Tucker: Yeah you just disappear.

Danny: Y-Y-yeah I'm ok.

Dan: *thoughts: I should just go and find my younger self. Maybe then my mind will stop thinking of all these confusing thoughts.*

Tucker/Sam: That's good that you are ok.

Danny: *nods shyly and looking down before he looks up* W-W-Where is Valerie at?

Tucker: Oh she went to the bathroom for a moment, and quickly went to look for you because we got worried.

Sam: Yeah, I was trying to call you but it seem like you left your phone in my house *crosses her arms*

Danny: S-S-Sorry about that...

Even though the gym had some dim light around the room, the two teens knew that something was wrong because Danny's face was light red color.

Tucker and Sam looked at each on worry before they look at Danny.

Tucker: Danny?

Sam: Yeah are you ok?

Danny: W-What?! Huh? Yeah I'm ok really I was just thinking about something, why?

Sam: Umm... Because your face is all red

Tucker: And you're shaking, and you see seem like you are looking for something

Danny: N-N-no I'm ok..I-I-I-I just need to get some air outside...

Sam: Alright, do you want us to come with you.

Danny: *smiles a little* Thanks but no thanks, I rather be alone right now.

Tucker: Are you sure?

Danny: Y-Yeah I need sometime alone...I will be right back... *stands to head out since he need some fresh air right now.

When Danny left, Tucker and Sam shouted his name since they knew there was something really wrong but he already left.

Sam: Should we go after him?

Tucker: Well knowing Danny, I think he need some time, we could go check on him in five minutes, ok? *smiles a little trying to cheer her up*

Sam: O-Ok if you say so.

Dan: *shakes his head before walking over to the door* I need some air before I even think about trying to find Danny right now.

Danny walked to the opposite side of the door as he open the door and walked outside, he walked outside.

He began to walk, trying to forget what happen and he didn't want to listen to the music since he could still hear it, so he walked a little further but still close to the school.

He stopped in a little hill as he stood there.

Danny: *sighs* Why...why did he have to show up here all of a sudden... Why can't he just leave me and my thoughts alone? All I wanted was to forget about that and all of a sudden I keep about him and that day... *gently his hair away* ...Maybe I will talk to Clockwork later on... or tomorrow... Ugh...Why does my future self make me have these weird feelings...?

Danny took a deep sigh trying to calm his nerves down a bit before looking at the night sky.

Dan: *phases through the door and walks out on to the football field*

Danny was so distracted looking at the night sky, he didn't notice that Dan was in the field as well.

Danny sighs a little more before wrapping his arms around himself.

Danny: *thoughts: I just hope...things could go back to normal...*

Dan: *looks to his right side and sees the young girl from before* *thoughts: That girl again..But why is she out here when she could be with her friends?*

He floats a few inches off the ground and floats over to her, so as to not alert the girl of his presence. Once he was behind the girl, he takes off his jacket and places it on the girls shoulders.

Dan: Here, it's cold out tonight. You'll be warmer with this on.

Danny soon felt something on his shoulders and turn his head to his future self standing behind him. He smiles only.

Danny: *shyly smile and speaks like the shy girl that he was pretending to be* O-Oh I didn't notice it was getting cold...

He didn't mind the cold since he had an ice core but he was actually getting cold, so he decided to put the jacket on himself. Once he put it on him, he felt...warm.

Danny: T-Thank you.

Dan: You're welcome. But, I have to ask. Why are you out here in the cold and not inside having fun with your friends?

Danny: W-Well... I was looking for my friends but I couldn't find them, and I was going to go back to sit with you but I got scared that you were mad at me for what I did...*looks down*

Dan: I wasn't mad, just surprised in all honesty. But, I would have done the same thing if that happened to me.

Danny: I-I-I'm sorry it was just so sudden that you sorta surprised me a little... *touches his hair a little bit to the side*

Dan: *slightly bows* My apologizes then.

Danny: *surprised a little by this but he just smiles* Oh it's quite alright, I-I think it's my fault for being a little forward with you...since I'm usually shy but I was having a nice time talking to you that I wanted to talk to you more...I'm sorry... *touches the sleeve of the jacket*

Dan: It is an honor that you would feel that why but, *motions over to the nearby bleachers* it would be better if we sat while talking.

Danny: *nods in agreement* Yeah I think you are right about that, it's better if we sit down.*starts to walks towards the bleachers* *thoughts: Damn these shoes...*

Dan: *floats after the girl and sits next to her once they had reached the bleachers* I apologize again for my behavior before, that was very rude of me.

Danny: *sits on the bleachers carefully and smile a little*O-Oh it's ok..I'm not upset it was just surprised me because well...not a lot of people notice me before so I was just surprised *thoughts in a sarcastic: You better be fucking sorry you pervy bastard...*

Dan: Well, maybe after tonight they might notice you. *smiles lightly at her* I certainly have.

Danny lightly blushed at what he said, sure he was pretending to be a girl but in reality no one really him noticed before him because all his life was the ''freak'' with the goofy (no pun) parents.

However, that all changed after months ago.

Danny: T-Thank you. *smiles and looks up the night sky for a while before he pushed his whole hair to the side*

Dan: But, really I shouldn't be the one here with you. Isn't there anyone who is that special someone that you would want here? Here to spend this wonderful night with?

When Dan said that, the Halfa stood quiet for a moment before looking down at his lap.

Danny: Actually... yes... there was someone...but I doubt they want to see me after what happen...

Dan: *looks at her in concern* What makes you say that? If you don't mind me asking about it.

Danny:...We...We sorta um...oh gosh this sorta embarrassing but...we had this connection with each other and um... things happened and I never saw them again...*looking at Dan in a way that look sad* You remind me of them...

Dan: Well, you remind of the person that I had thought of and should see again. Hopefully, whoever they are, will want to see you again.

Danny: Yeah...You are right. *looking at Dan as he begins to blush* I just hope they will listen to what I have to say...I'm so scared that they might reject me because...*looks away*

Dan: It's all right; you don't have to say a thing. *looks up at the night sky* I hope they do not reject you as well. You never know, they may feel the same as you do for them. *thoughts: But, I doubt that Danny would be as understanding as this human girl is. Not that I blame him for feeling anger or anything else towards me.*

Danny nodded as he looked up at the sky as well, looking at stars. However he didn't realize their hands were almost touching.

Danny: What a beautiful night.

Dan: *looks at the girl* It certainly is. *moves his hand slowly towards the girls hand*

Danny was looking at the sky since the sky was so beautiful that he didn't realize that the older ghost was slowly moving his hands towards his.

Danny slowly turns his head to look at him, accidentally giving his older self a ''sexy look'' since the wind began to blow against his hair.

Danny: I really do hope... We have a chance to see them soon. *slowly moves his hand as well*

Dan: But, until then...*slowly leans closer to her* I hope you'll settle for a ghost like me.

Danny felt that certain feeling again, he honestly wanted to turn away when he felt Dan's lips against his, he blinked and his eyes widen a little.

He didn't know what he should, he was thinking: should he pull away or kiss back?... but in all honestly things were getting worse by every second.

Soon the kiss ended when Dan pull away and Danny slowly touched his lips a little.

Dan: That's a lovely shade of pink you have. *softly kisses her right check*

Danny: W-What? Do you mean the dress or my blush...? *looks up a little *

Dan: Both.

Danny: *gulps a little and touches his hair nervously as he didn't know what to say, he look away*...I-I...um...

Dan: *laughs lightly* You somewhat have the same reaction as him when he gets flustered.

Danny: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you by my reaction...it's just...y-your lips are really cold...*giggles lightly*

Dan: It's all right; you didn't make me mad, quite the opposite. As for the cold lips, *shrugs* sorry but its part of being a ghost and all that.

Danny: *smile a little and looks up to the sky* I bet you say that to ALL the ladies am I?

Dan: You would be the first lady I have ever said that to.

The Halfa smile a little as he kept looking at the sky before he spoke very soft.

Danny: Um... I'm so sorry to ask you this but why did you kiss me? *looks at Dan in a concern way*

Dan: *leans away from her and looks back up at the sky* I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone who genuinely cared about me. Sorry if I lead you on like this, *sighs* I should go before I do something regrettable.

Danny: L-Lead me on, oh no you didn't do such thing like that...*touches his arm* W-Wait please don't go...*almost realize that he was about to sound like himself but quickly clears his throat* I-I really thought it was sweet... I was just surprised...I'm sorry if I'm making you feel so uncomfortable it's just... You look...um...

Dan: *looks at the girl in surprise*

Danny: I-I-I-I'm so sorry... I...I just... oh gosh...*thoughts: Shit... why am I acting like this around Dan, get it together. **lets go of his arm* I-I'm sorry I feel like I'm ruining your night by acting so forward when I didn't meant too.

Dan: It's not your fault. If anything, the fault lies with me. *leans down and kisses her forehead* Thank you.

Danny looked a little confused and surprised because the way Dan was acting so much like... well a gentlemen, well... he assume that his ''inner Vlad' was coming out.

Danny made a face as he thought of Dan acting like Vlad as he shiver at the thought, but he somewhat deep down he really miss talking to his future self like they did before.

Danny sighs as he knew it was a crazy idea but he figured it was worth a shot.

Danny: Y-Your welcome, but I should be thanking you for saving me from that nasty boy, for talking to me and so much more. I wanted to thank you somehow or someway.

Dan: *gently grabs the young girls hand and kisses it*Just being in your presence and the thought of being graced by it again is repayment enough.

Danny softly blushed at those words, since he was honestly surprised that Dan was being so,... well… gentle.

Danny: Your making me blush...*gently pushes his hair away from his face and FINALLY looks up instead shyly looking at him*...kind sir.

Dan: First time anyone as ever called me kind. It's nice.

Danny: Well I think you are a really kind person... ghost, you know what I mean. *smirks a little*

Dan: *laughs* Yes, I do know what you mean.

Danny: *giggles and touches his hair a little* Umm... Can I ask you something?

Dan: Alright, What would your question be?

Danny looked down a bit before looking up at the lake for a moment before looking at his future self.

Danny: Why did you...um... we're you trying to back there in the gym? Were you trying your hardest to forget that person?

Dan: *looks at her in shock before turning his gaze at the ground with a somewhat defeated expression* Yes, yes I was trying to forget about them. But...*closes his eyes tightly* No matter how much I try, I just can't. My mind and whatever is left of my heart are working against me and aren't doing what I want them to.

Danny looked at him in silence since he understood what the older ghost was trying to say, he wanted to forget as well but it was so damn hard to forget about that one night.

Did it really mean something or was it just a onetime thing... Danny didn't really know.

The Halfa didn't want to say anything for a while so he lifts up his hand and gently placed it on top of Dan's hand.

Dan turns his head and looks at the girl in shock.

Danny: ...I understand what you mean... Do you remember I told you that my mom wanted to go to the dance; well...to be honest I only went to the dance so I could forget about this certain person... You remind me of this person so much.*sighs softly* Maybe I should move on and forget this person, but there's something else telling me…that is telling me…that I shouldn't but, it's not good to dull on the past... *looks up a little* but I think I should move on...

Dan: Are you sure that's what you really want? To forget about this person, who is important to you, just because of our conversation?

Danny: I-I...I don't know what I should I do...I feel like this is too much for me to handle because I'm really having an nice time with you and...I-I...*looks to the side, looking at the football field* I...I don't...know...

Dan: *kisses her temple* Shh...It's alright to feel that way. It's what makes you human.

Danny: *thoughts: ...He sounds like Clockwork when he says that...* *looks at him and nods* I-I guess, it does make me human but...sometimes it hurts when I think about him *gasp a little, turning a little red and turns away completely. His back facing Dan* *thoughts: Shit!*

Dan: I guess that's something we both have in common. *leans back against the bleacher seat behind him and looks at the field*

Danny: *trying to calm down, but speak even though his back is turn* W-W-What do you mean by that?

Dan: *sighs* The person who is important to me...who I keep thinking about...is my human half and...*stays silent as he looks up at the sky*

Soon the both of them were quiet for a while before Danny turns back around to look at Dan once again and tilts his head little.

Danny: And what? Please tell me.. I won't judge or won't tell anyone what we spoke about...I promise D-I mean sir... *thoughts: Damn it...I need to keep on pretending I'm this girl but he keeps making my heart hurt so much...why...*

Dan: *thoughts: Did this girl...? No, it couldn't be...* I'm not from here...this time line to be accurate... As cheesy as this sounds, I'm from the future and I killed my human half. But, now that I'm here in the past. To make a long story short...the one I keep thinking about is my younger self who is still a Halfa.

Danny: I see but wait I don't understand, why are you thinking about your younger self, and I'm so sorry to ask you this but what is a Ha-Halfa? What's that? *tilts his head a little in a cute matter, pretending to be normal shy girl*

Dan: It's complicated to explain...but, whenever I'm around him I remember what it was like to feel human. Kind of like now, sitting here with you. As to what a Halfa is...it means half human and half ghost. That's the simple version.

Danny: *listening and looks to the side a little before looking at Dan again* I see...well I'm so sorry to ask you this but... how does he make you feel human? and oh ok thank you.

Dan: *sits up and looks at her* I can't really explain why, he just does and I get the same feeling from you as well. *leans a little close to her*

Danny: W-WW-What do you mean by that? I-I'm just only talking is all. *blushes softly*

Dan: And that is what makes me remember. *softly kisses her lips* Thank you.

Danny blush a little more when Dan kissed his lips softly, he gulp a little and just nodded his nodded.

Danny: Y-Y-Your welcome, sir...you kissed me again. *touches his lips a little*

Dan: Couldn't help myself. My apologizes.

Danny didn't say anything for a while as he fingers were still on his lips, he tried to focus but all he could think right now is well...about everything that was happening.

He honestly wanted to know why Dan was being so ''gentle'' with him in a way.

Danny: *put hands his hand down and looks at Dan with a soft pinkish-red blush on his face* Da-I mean sir...Um...do I really remind you of this other half of yours... tell me...how? *giving him an "certain'' look and carefully moving to get close to him*

Dan: I suppose it's the way you interact with me. *thoughts: That was the second time she...No, I must have miss heard her. But then why is...?*

Danny: Oh, well I'm only trying to be friendly since you are a nice per-ghost. *smiles a little* C-C-can you tell me how? ...please. *looking at him straight in the eyes*

Dan: The way you smile, laugh, speak, but most importantly...It would be your personality. *softly kisses her again*

Danny eyes widen a little, this was like the something time since he honestly lost act that Dan was kissing him tonight.

Danny lifts up his hands to push him away instead he place on his shoulder and closed his eyes slowly, kissing back. For while they kissed, until the Halfa ended the kiss as he looked at his older self.

Danny: I-I'm sorry...I did that...but..yo-you just remind me of him so much.

Dan: It's alright but, *gently places his left hand on her check* would be too forward of me to ask if we may pretend that we are with the one that the other is thinking about. If for just a moment?

Danny: *blushes a little more* w-what do you mean by pretend? Like you want to pretend we are kissing the other person we are thinking about? *looking at him still*

Dan: Yes but, *leans away* Forgive me, that was too much to ask for.

Danny: I-It's ok, please you shouldn't be sorry but... please tell me... what is that you want me-Ahh! *accidentally leans too much that he falls on top of him* O-Oh my god I'm so sorry, a-a-are alright? *thoughts: Wow... I never noticed his eyes look like rubies so close*

Dan: It's fine but, are you...*stares at the girls eyes* ...uninjured? *thoughts: Her eyes...they look like Dannys from this close but...There's no way that this could be him.*

Danny: N-No I'm not injured at all...*staring at his eyes for a while and blinks* Um...sir...c...could you um...could you close your eyes for moment?

Dan nods silently and closes his eyes as asked of him.

Danny: I-I never got to thank you for everything...*blushes as he shaking starts to untie Dan's tie a bit*...you've been so kind to me.

Dan: You surprisingly bring out the gentlemen in me. *shrugs*

Danny: Shhh~*places a finger on his lips* Please don't judge yourself *finishes taking the tie off and gently unbutton his shirt a bit*

Dan lightly presses his lips forward a bit to kiss the girls fingers before shivering a bit from the sudden feel of the cold night air on his skin.

Danny smile a bit when his finger was lightly kissed, he carefully sat on Dan's lap and leans towards his neck and smirk.

Danny blushed a bit since he never EVER did like this before so he felt nervous since Dan was usually the one kissing, biting and licking his neck but the Halfa sorta remember what to do.

Danny: *thoughts: Ok...Just on the sensitive. ..Maybe here...**kisses his neck a bit*

Dan groans a bit when he felt something against his neck, but he kept his eyes closed since the girl didn't say that he could open them.

Danny blushed a bit when he heard the older ghost groan a bit, he took a breath and began to kiss the sensitive area again began lightly sucking on it.

Dan places his left hand on the back of the girls head while his right hand gently rests by her leg on the bleacher.

Danny to continue lightly suck on the skin, as he began to slowly lean closer so their chests could touch more.

Danny: Mm~*lightly sucking on the skin but he's just got shy that he let out a little moan*

Dan: *thoughts: That sounded similar to...* Mm~ You better stop now before things get out of hand. Unless that's what you want.

Danny: *slowly sucks a bit more before he stops and pulls away a bit. He leans towards his ear* I'm sorry but I thought you wanted this...

Dan: I do... it's just... I'm sorry. *gently moves the girl back to where she was sitting before and stood* But, I can't do that sort of thing with you while I'm tore up inside.

Danny: *looks down*I'm tore up as well too but, and I'm sorry for doing something like that. I just thought that maybe if we did something it might help me sorta forget but... I'm so sorry about this...I came on too strong.

Dan: *opens his eyes and looks at the girl* Once we do this, there's no going back. You understand that?

Dan: I'm not upset or mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting this go as far as it did. It's just that something about you reminds me of them and I can't do anything to stop myself.

Danny: *looking at him* I guess they really mean a lot to you don't they, I know the feeling too and I'm also sorry for umm... well you know... *blushes and looks down a little, quickly crosses his legs*

Dan: Answer me honestly...*sighs* Do you really want to do this and you won't regret it later?

Danny: W-What about you? I-I feel bad because you must really care about this person a lot.. Now tell me, please... Please now... I don't want to hurt you or this person...

Dan: I do care about them but they couldn't care less about me! So what would be the point?! I'll tell you...there is no point so just... *he stopped talking and grabbed, gently though, the girls wrist and pulled her up so she was standing*

Danny: *looking at Dan in surprise since he was honestly scared of what Dan will do* *thoughts: Why is he looking at me like that?*

Dan leans forwards till his lips touch the young girls, wraps his right arm around her waist and dips her back.

Danny eyes widen a bit since he so in shock that Dan was being...well romantic. He wanted to push away but somehow he couldn't push him away...

He slowly closed his eyes and gently kissed back. The Halfa lift up his hand and gently place it on one of Dan's cheek.

Dan moaned softly when he felt the girls hand on his check and pulled the girl closer to him.

Suddenly, far in the distance, fireworks flew into the sky and exploded into different colors. **((While Firework: by Katy Perry plays in the background. LOL))**

 **Xx Meanwhile at Clockworks Lair xX**

Clockwork: Did you have something to do with the fireworks?

Fiona: *sitting on a nearby floating sofa* I have no idea what you are talking about, Dear.

Fiona said as she combed her fingers through Adams hair, who was using her lap as a pillow while he slept off his sugar rush crash.

 **Xx back to the couple who are making out xX**

Danny moaned a little as well when he was pull closed, he tilt his head to the side as he was getting a better angle.

 **Xx Meanwhile with Sam and Tucker, but somewhere in the distance xX**

Sam: Did you find him?

Tucker: No I can't find him anywhere. *looking around incase*

Sam: Well, we have to find him.

Tucker: Maybe he's back inside the gym.

Sam: But we checked in there like 10 times and we didn't see him.

Tucker: Hmmm...I guess he's in the bathroom.

Sam: I don't know but I guess we could check.

The two teens decided to go back inside to check on Danny; however, they didn't notice their hero was right around the same area.

 **Xx Meanwhile with the couple xX**

Soon after the little firework show, soon the both of them pull away panting for air.

Danny: *panting softly and blushes* w-Wow~.

Dan: Wow is right. *nuzzles against her neck* I know somewhere we can go so we can continue this.

Danny: O-Oh you do? Well do you mind telling me where we could go? *still blushing a bit*

Dan: *stands back up, pulling the girl with him, and picking her up bridal style* You'll see, just don't scream please.

Danny: *wraps his arms around Dan's back a bit* Scream? Oh don't worry I won't scream besides, why would I scream? *kisses his cheek*

Dan: You'll be finding out right now. Now, if I remember correctly...

He floated off of the ground and turns to the school. Dan flew towards it and went through the walls till he found the room that he remembered.

Dan: Yep, it's right where I recalled it to be. *sets the girl down on her feet*

Danny: *looking around a bit* Ohh we are in the drama room. *looks at him with a smirk* Being romantic I see.

Dan: Well, it's better than outside. *leans down to kiss her*

Danny: *Kiss back gently and pulls away* W-Wait...Umm... Yesterday they were doing a play of Romeo and Juliette. Maybe we could use the bed...if that's ok if you. *touches hair nervously*

Dan: Better than against the wall or on the floor.

Danny blushed a bit at the thought and took Dan's hand gently, and began to lead the way to the bed.

They walked until they reached the bedroom setup.

Danny: W-Well here it is. *turns to look at Dan and blushes* I'm a little nervous so please be gentle with me...

Dan: Just tell me when it gets to be too much. *leans down and kisses her while slowly leading her to the bed*

Soon when Dan was leading the young lady AKA Danny to the bed, he carefully lay the "girl" on the bed, soon breaking the kiss as they were just staring at each other.

Danny: *blushes softly and smiles a bit* I-I...trust you, I know somehow you won't hurt me...*lift up one of his hand and touches Dan's hair* *thoughts: I have to pretend it's not on fire* O-Oh it's not burning me..

Dan: *chuckles* It may look and act like fire, but it doesn't burn like it.

Danny: Oh that's pretty neat. *touching his hair a bit before he stops and looks at Dan* Y-your very handsome and thank you for the wonderful evening. *blushes softly and leans a bit to have a another kiss*

Dan: You're welcome and thank you for this evening as well. *closes the gap between them and kisses her*

Danny kissed back gently and shyly, soon he began to move his hand through Dan's hair. He began to pet it gently as he reached up.

He gently took off the black rubber band hair tie off gently. Tossing it somewhere and began to use his fingers to comb Dan's long fluffy hair.

Danny: *moans gently against the kiss, he tilts his head to the side to get a better angle and moan a bit more loudly.*

Dan moaned as he felt the girls hand comb through his hair and pulled her closer. so she was right up against his chest while he moved them to sit on the bed.

Danny moans when felt he was really close to Dan's chest. He just move his hand though his hair again, he began to use his other hand to just touch his chest.

Soon Danny felt something against his dress, realizing that he was getting aroused. He moaned again.

Dan groans lowly and leans forwards so the girl lied on her back; he pulled back so they could breathe.

Danny lies on the bed as he begins to catch his breath as his cheeks were a bit red.

Danny: *smiles shyly* Is there something the matter, you keep staring at me.*giggles* Is it because I'm wearing your jacket or something else *panting slowly*

Dan: No reason really. I just like looking at you.

Dan leans down nuzzles against her neck before softly kissing it.

Danny couldn't help let out little moans when Dan began to kiss his neck a bit.

Danny: *softly sighs* Ahh~mm...ah...T-That feels nice~.

While Dan continued to kiss the girls neck, he slowly trailed his left hand down her arm till he was able to hold the girls hand in his own.

Danny hold Dan's hand tightly against his own hand, he slowly begins to move a bit and let out a loud gasp when he felt Dan's kissing one of his sensitive areas around the neck.

Danny: Mmm...Just like that please~.

Dan: As you wish. *slowly moves his right hand to rest it on her leg*

Danny: *starts to softly moan a bit and sigh, as his neck was being kissed * Ahh~mm...*Soon he feels Dan's hand on his leg*

Dan: You have a nice voice, Little Miss. *slowly trails his hand up her leg causing the hem of her dress to ride up*

Danny: T-Thank you, you have a nice voice to-*suddenly his eyes widen when he feels the dress ride up**thoughts: Shit! Nononononono!*

Danny quickly closes his eyes and quickly covers his face with hands, so embarrassed about what was going to happen next!

Dan once his hand had reached her hip, he moved it a little to the girl's front. But stopped moving when he felt something.

Dan: *thoughts: Is that what I think it is? If so, then that would mean that this girl is!* Danny? *pulls away from the others neck to look at their hand covered face*

Danny didn't say anything at first; he just covered his face with his hand.

Danny: *pretending to sound like that shy girl* N-N-No, who's Danny? I dunno anyone by that name at all kind sir...hahaha...

Dan: *thoughts: lying skills are still bad* Come on Danny, you got nothing to hide from me.

Danny: *still talking like an girl* I-I have no idea what you talking sir, I'm not this Danny person...*slowly moves his fingers to look at Dan and quickly covers his face once again*

Dan: *purrs lowly* Please Danny, won't you go ghost? For me?

Danny: *thoughts: He's trying to sweet talk me so he could see my ghost form in a dress! Oh god...why does he have to sound so sexy when he says my name?!*

Dan: I know where you're ticklish Danny. So, if you don't want that to happen, please go ghost. Or at least move your hands away from your face.

Danny: *thoughts: This fucker..." *sighs a bit as he mumbles* _"Going...Ghost."_

Soon when he said those words, he soon became his ghost half.

Dan: Hello my Little Halfa. How have you been?

Soon Danny turn back into his human self as he put his hands down, and glaring at Dan.

Danny: *sounds like a girl*...Go to h-*clears his throat to sound like his normal self again* Go to hell Dan and geez I dunno I'm in dress so tell me how would I feel?

Dan: Pretty? Beautiful? *smirks at Danny* Sexy?

Danny: *blushes a bit more* Uhh...Um...Uh! *shakes his head* D-Don't try to distract me with those words...Ugh...I can't believe this and would you stop checking me out!

Dan: Nope, not gonna stop looking at you. *leans down to kiss Danny on his lips before moving back to his neck and nuzzles against* You look breath taking Danny. This is a nice look for you...the hair I mean.

Danny: *blushes like a school girl*Umm...uh...uh...T-Thank you and you don't look half bad yourself in a suit... And you like the hair?

Dan: Thanks, I would stick out like a sore thumb if I wore my other suit in all honesty. As for the hair...* moves upwards a bit and nuzzles against Dannys hair* so soft.

Danny blushed a bit more when Dan was nuzzling his hair and being so well...more like himself now in a way bit he was still sorta acting like Vlad...but less creepy.

Danny: Y-you must really like my hair don't you, anyways...why are you acting like Vlad? I mean you're being...well gentlemanly - like.

Dan: It use to happen rarely in my time line. I mean, a very small part of me is Vlad, so why wouldn't I have some of his mannerisms, right?

Danny: I guess you are right about that. *blushes a bit when he sees the mark that he made in Dan's neck and looks to the side for a bit* Anyways...Umm...some party right, hehe...

Dan: *leans away from Danny and looks at him* Danny... If you don't to do this since I now know that it's you...We don't have to.

Danny: *looks at Dan* Well to be honest, I didn't want to at first, but now I do want it since well...Yeah keep looking at me like that.

Dan: Well, look at you...being all forward and all. But...we can't do it here. Anyone could just walk in and see us. Plus, I highly doubt you want us to do that while invisible and someone is in the room.

Danny: I'm not being forward...Your asking me and I'm giving you my answer and it's your fault because you kept touching me... making me...Never mind *sits up a bit* Well at least someone is thinking with their head instead of his penis. *notices Dan giving him a look* Well it's true! *sighs*

Dan: If I was just thinking with only my dick, we would be having fun on the bleachers...or invisible in the gym. At least I'm thinking Danny.

Danny didn't say anything as he frowned.

Danny: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that I meant like...I...uh...Please don't be mad at me...*thoughts: Ok...I never noticed but he does look scary when he's mad...*

Dan: I'm not mad Danny. *moves a bit so he is lying next to Danny*

Danny: *smiles gently*I'm glad because you know I didn't mean you when I said that right?

Soon he began to look around the room. He knew that Dan was right about someone might be walking, and in honestly Danny wasn't that type of person to do anything ''showy' in public. He turn back to look at Dan.

Danny: Well... to be honest... I think my parents are at home and Jazz might tell mom and dad that I'm being LOUD... And I don't want to do that in the Ghost Zone since other ghost might show up and wonder why I am being loud... so Um... hmm...

Dan: All good points...*thinks for a moment then looks at Danny* I know a place we can go to. I've been staying there for a while now, so we can go there if you want.

Danny blinked a couple of time as he tilts his head to the side a little, a little curious to what Dan meant by that.

At first thought Dan was staying at strip club because,.. well this was Dan after all, so yeah it will make sense. However he didn't want to argue with the older ghost.

Danny: Um... Ok, I guess we could there-b-b-but wait...where is this place at?

Dan: Just a few blocks from here.

Danny: Oh, so they are sorta close to my house and the school correct? Umm.. ok... wait Dan, I- *thoughts: No...I can't ask him yet...* Nothing, anyways I guess we should get going am I right?

Dan: Alright... *gently pulls Danny to him while getting off of the bed. He moved his arms a bit so he could carry Danny bridal style*

Danny: *blushes a little bit since he was being carries bridal style once again* D-Do you want your jacket back? *looks up shyly*

Dan: No, besides...*looks at Dannys dress* it's making for that no one sees up your skirt. *looks at Danny and smirks at him*

Danny: *blushes a little more and looks away from him* I-I guess but the skirt is-Ahh.. Dan, don't touch my thigh! You did that on purpose!

Dan: Well, in order to carry you...without showing your underwear...I have to Danny. *floats off the ground a bit*

Danny nodded since he was embarrassed that Dan said ''underwear' because well... Danny was wearing underwear but it was the sexy kind so... it felt weird when Dan said it so causal and calmly.

Danny decided to rest his head against Dan's chest.

Danny: *whispers* I dunno if it's the clothes or not... but you smell good.

Dan: *leans his head down and nuzzles against Dannys hair* So do you.

Danny: *wraps his arms around Dan's neck, holding him a little tight since he didn't want anyone to see his well... his undies* *thoughts: I just hopes it's not a strip club...*

Dan leans away from Dannys head and turns both of them intangible while flying up and through the ceiling. Once they were outside, Dan made them invisible and flew away from the school.

Dan: You doing ok there Danny?

Danny was so deep in thought that he didn't know that was Dan was speaking, until he blinked.

Danny: Um... I'm sorry. Yeah I'm ok, it's just feels a little weird since well I'm usually the one flying, anyways I wanted to ask you this...why were you in the school since you look pretty pissed off.

Dan: *glances at Danny* You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.

Danny: Trust me, I think today has been a little crazy, and I will believe anything... like the Box Lunch... ew.

Dan: I'm not even gonna ask who that is judging by your reaction. As for why I was at the school, *sighs* try not to laugh but...I got stuck chaperoning with a friend.

Danny: Well I don't mind telling you about who's Box Lunch is-*stops and looks confused* Wait you have friends, are you serious? Dan Phantom has a friend? wow. *makes a face that is confused*

Dan: More like I'm forced to be their roommate. But, shockingly, we get along. *spots the house he lives in and flies through the wall that lead to his room* Well, here we are. *sets Danny on his feet*

Danny nodded, once he was set on his feet he began to look around the room. He was pretty surprised at first he thought Dan's ghost was more like a play boy's room or something like that.

But the room was pretty simple, it sorta looked like his own room more but Dan's room was more... 'mature' looking since it wasn't like a teen's room.

Danny noticed there was a other door, he thought it was the bathroom or something.

Danny: It's so simple *laughs softly and walks toward the bed a little but blushed when he notice the heel make a lot of click sounds...* *thoughts: They heels make a lot of sounds...**sits on the bed*

Dan: Yeah, like I said all those months ago Danny. *walks over to Danny and sits next to him* I like the simple things.

Danny: *blushes softly and looks down a little, he doesn't say anything for a while* Yeah, I remember you said that, to be honest I thought you...*looks up* you were going to have posters of women.

Dan: Doesn't really appeal to me. *shrugs* Besides, my roommate as a kid and I highly doubt she would want her kid seeing that type of stuff.

Danny: *smiles gently* Well... that's pretty nice of you thinking about the kid, when you said that it actually make you sound human...Umm... so this roommate... is she well...uh...nice to you?

Dan: As long as I behave myself otherwise...I have a high chance of getting hit with a boot to the head. *mumbles to himself: That damn witch of a woman.*

Danny: Oh I understand *didn't hear what Dan mumbles* So basically your saying that if you did bad things she will hit sorta like me when I'm mad at you *mumbles to himself: which is everyday...perv..*

Dan: Something like that. *leans close to Danny and rests his head on Dannys*

Danny: You are truly a needy ghost but ...*pats his knee* But I guess I respect that. *smiles and licks his lips nervously * Thank you...for saving me back there with Dash...really... I-I was pretty scared.

Dan: That's surprising since you fight ghosts on a daily bases and saved the world numerous times.

Danny: No, I meant he was hurting me to a point where I couldn't go ghost. That's why I was scared because he was grabbing my wrist so hard. *lifts up the sleeve of the jacket and looks at his wrist*

Dan nods and pulls Danny to him so he (Danny) could sit on his lap.

Danny rest his hand on Dan's chest just thinking for a moment. He was wondering if the dance was still going on.

But more importantly, was this the place that Dan was staying at the entire time after that day.

Danny: *thinks about it for a moment before looking up* Dan, what's wrong you look like your thinking... or thinking about bad things.

Dan: Not really thinking about anything. Just that I missed hugging you. *wraps his arms around Dannys waist*

Danny's face turn a pinkish - red when Dan said, he couldn't believe what he just heard? Dan Phantom said he missed hugging him (Danny).

The Halfa sat quietly as he was so shy to even speak for a moment but somehow it felt nice.

Danny: *thoughts: I guess he's gets the hugging from dad then or maybe I just grow up be a hugger**starts to laughs softly*

Dan: How have you been these past few months?

Danny: *thoughts: Hmm...Let's see how about confused, mad and pretending like nothing happened but somehow it feel like it does matter but I dunno what you REALLY think of me* I'm ok same old, same old...you know fighting ghosts getting bullied by Dash like always, and going to the masquerade dance dressing as a girl and now I'm talking to my evil jerky future self *sighs and touches his chest a bit before looking up* Yup that's pretty much what's been happening with me.

Dan: Good to know. *leans away from Dannys head so he could lean down and kiss his younger selves lips* Still cute though.

Danny: I-I'm not cute! *blushes a bit* And you're the still same murderous pervy bastard that I know. *smirks a bit and pokes his cheek* That's for calling me cute.

Dan: I will accept that nickname. *raises a brow and smirks at Danny*

Danny: *blinks and makes a confused expression* What? Why are you looking at me like that...?

Dan: What do you mean Dan~ny? *kisses Dannys forehead*

Danny: *thoughts: ...Is he doing this on purpose...*W-Well...um...you just keep looking at me like the way you were um...uh...uh..when we were at the gym. *blushes as he looks away*

Dan: You look adorable Danny. How could I not look at you?

Danny: *blushes a bit and touches his hair a bit* A-Are you just saying that because I'm in a dress ...*looks at Dan*

Dan: No. *leans back while pulling Danny with him to lay on the bed* You always looked cute. Even in my time.

Danny: *blushes a bit more and touches his cheek* ...Wow we are the same but we really do think differently.*thoughts: Wow...I feel like a REAL girl when I'm wearing this dress...Wow we are really close*

Dan just lied there holding Danny close to him and looking at the ceiling.

Danny just lay there as well, close to Dan's chest; he soon looked up and noticed the latter older ghost was looking at the ceiling.

Danny: Ok I know you are thinking about something because my face isn't up there - I mean...ugh...uh...*blushes a dark red and clears his throat*

Dan: Just trying to think of something to do or say that doesn't end up with either you yelling or hitting me.

Danny: *thoughts: Is he...No he can't be thinking about that time, no of course not, Dan isn't that type of guy* Well we could do anything that you like or we could talk about anything? *blushes as he looks to the side*...Or...um... you did um...you know back there...

Dan: You mean a fake out make out? *looks at Danny *

Danny: *blinks and blushes a little more which makes his cheeks a rosy red color* Um...Uh...uh...I-I...wait... was that a really a fake out make out back there? *tilts his head a little*

Dan: No, that was a make out we did. *leans close to him* Want a repeat of it?

Danny: *blushes likes school girl which didn't help at all because he literally looked like an actual school girl because of the hair*

Dan: Come on Dan~ny, I won't know what to do if you don't tell me.

Danny: *touches his hair a little, pushing some away from his face* W-well I guess we could continue where we left off since I guess we were getting into the moment... *blushes softly and rubs his neck a little nervously* And it's pretty obvious _that_ you want me.

Dan: True, I do want you but the better question is. *lightly kisses Dannys lips* Do _you_ want me Danny?

Danny was quiet for a moment before he looked to the side a little, he felt his cheeks turn a little more red.

Danny: *looks back at Dan* I'm not going to lie, I do want you, I dunno why I want you but... I do want you right now...it's just...I'm still shy and well... umm...

Dan: Of course you would be shy Danny... you ARE in a dress and it's been months since that night we shared together. If anything, your body is behaving like a virgin. Don't worry... we'll go slow.

Danny: *looks at Dan in a little in shock* *whispers: Y-you didn't forget about that night...* W-Well yeah I never done anything like that with anyone expect with you so I'm still new at this, but ok we could do this...but slow. T-T-Thank you for understanding. *smiles sweetly*

Dan: And thank you for giving me a chance. *rolls over so he was using his arms to hold himself above Danny and leans down to slowly kiss him gently*

Danny closes his eyes slowly and kissed back gently. By complete accident he lets out a little moan between the gentle kiss, and placing his hands on Dan's chest.

Dan moved his left hand to Dannys face to hold his cheek gently. While he changed the angle of his head to the side slightly, so he could kiss Danny more deeply.

Danny moaned a little more against the kiss since he felt the kiss getting little deeper. He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck to pull his him a little closer to him.

Danny: *moans a little more loudly*

Dan pulled away from the kiss and trailed down to Dannys neck and began to kiss it.

Danny lets out a soft gasp as he begins to let out soft moans.

Danny: Ahhh~ahh...mmm~

Dan moved his left down from Dannys face to gently hold his waist.

Danny: ahh~*moans gently but he feels a little nervous because it's been a while* M-more please~

Dan nodded against his neck and raised both hands to the top of Dannys dress and slowly pulled the dress down till it was at his waist.

Dan: All right. *trails his lips, while kissing Dannys skin, down till he reached his chest and started to kiss it*

Danny: Ahh~*moan some more as he begins to move his hand to Dan's chest to nervously unbutton his shirt* ah...ngh! *begins to get more shy when he realized that he was still wearing the corset that Sam made him wear*

Dan: *pulls back when he felt fabric against his lips* Well...this is new. *looks up at Danny* It looks nice on you.

Danny: *looks at Dan with a shy expression and looks to the side* W-what do you, are you talking about this corset thing...? *too shy to even continue what he was doing*

Dan: Yeah...although I doubt you'll ever wear something like this again. *lifts Dannys back a little to untie the corset lacing and get it off* It was smart, I'll admit, to use this to give yourself a girl chest.

Danny: W-Well it wasn't my idea, it was Sam's idea to use the corset...God that thing was so annoying, can't believe I'm saying this but thanks for taking it off *sighs in relief* I can breathe again!

Dan: You're welcome. *moves close to Danny again and continues to kiss his younger selves chest a bit before moving to his nipples and lightly sucks and licks them*

Danny: Ahh~ah...ah...ha~Ahh...ngh~!*lifts up one of his hand to grabs the bed sheets to grip onto it* Ahh~ngh...Ah...D-Dan...s-s-stop...t-t-t-teasing me~Ah~*blushes a lovely shade of red*

Dan: Oh but Dan~ny...It's been too long since we did this. I have to go slow or else you'll get hurt. Even more so if you want me inside of you. *continues to tease Dannys chest while slowly pulling the dress down and off of Dannys body*

Danny blushed at what his future self said just now, he was going to say something but he all he could do was shiver from the coldness since the dress was completely off as he was still wearing that black "underwear" with the white lacing, the white skull in the middle and the cute little pink bow attached to it. He noticed that he was wearing heels on his feet still.

Danny: w-What? *turning completely red*

Dan: Oh Danny, even though we did it...*thinks for a moment* about 3-4 times that night. You're entrance needs to be prepared every time you are about to engage in any type of sexual act. *places his hands on Dannys hips* Plus, it will lessen the pain for when I go inside of you.

Danny: ... I think it was about 4 times to be exact but I'm not really sure to be honest. *thoughts: well at least he didn't say anything about the underwear... thank god*

Danny began to blush little more, but he nodded. Soon places his hands on Dan's chest as he slowly began to continue to unbutton Dan's shirt.

Dan: *goes back to Dannys neck and purrs against it* Cute underwear by the way.

Danny: *blushes even more like an school girl and moans a little when Dan purrs against his neck* Mmm~ngh... t-t-t-thanks I guess *thoughts: Shit... why did I even think that, was he reading my mind or something... of course ghost can't read minds...*

Dan: *pulls away from Dannys neck and sits back so he could see Dannys fully* Such a lovely sight you make Danny. I'm very fortunate to see it.

Danny still lying on the bed with the underwear still on _(for now)_ , blushing and panting a little bit trying to catch his breath a little. He put his hands down and covers his chest since he's shy that Dan was staring at him in a lustful way.

Danny: P-P-please don't stare at me like that, Dan. *blushes a little more*

Dan just chuckles has he gently grasps Dannys left leg and lifts it up. While looking at Danny, he slowly unstraps the shoe, takes it off of his foot and gently kisses it.

Dan: Your skin still feels as soft as ever. *slowly trails his lips down Dannys leg while lightly leaving kisses on it*

Danny let little moans when Dan began to lightly kiss his leg.

Danny: Ah~ah..Ngh...y-y-your being such a tease to me...a-ha~*his face is completely red*

Dan: Maybe...Maybe not. *gently lowers Dannys left leg*

When he got to Dannys pelvis, he trailed his lips down Dannys right leg slowly. When he got to the knee, he lifted that leg to kiss his way up it. Till he got to the straps of the other shoe and took that one off as well.

Danny: Y-You are such a damn tease...Ah~ngh… *feels a slight chill against his feet since he was now completely barefooted*

Dan: *looks at Danny as he set his leg back onto the bed* You may say that now Danny. *leans down so he's right at Dannys groin* But you enjoy this type of thing. *slowly starts to lick and suck Dannys member through his underwear*

Danny: A-A-h~ngh! *bites his lips a little as he moans some more when his member was suck and licked through his underwear* Ahh~ ngh... ha~ mmm...

Dan: *pulls away and stands on his knees and takes off his shirt* Like what you see and what I make you feel Danny?

Danny looked down a little to look at the older ghost upper body, before he quickly looked up and nodded shyly to answer both of the questions that Dan asked.

Danny: Y-You are truly are a big tease, you know that... ha...

Dan: Why thank you. *leans back down and kisses Danny on his lips while kicking off his shoes*

Danny was about to say a snappy remark but he felt the older ghost's lips against his and kissed back gently.

Danny: *moans a little and wraps his arms around his neck, moving his hand a little touch Dan's hair a little**pulling a little from the kiss* You look different when your hair isn't in a ponytail.

Dan: Never really understood why me hair does that. *shrugs* Something to think about later I suppose.

Danny: *smiles gently and plays with his hair a little before stopping and looking his older self* D-Don't stare at me like that please...your making me all red...

Dan: Oh~ but I love your reactions Danny. *sighs* All right... *kisses Dannys cheek once before kissing his way back down to hid cloth covered member* let's continue then, shall we?

Danny: *looking at Dan still and accidentally sounding like the shy girl he was pretending to be earlier * o-o-ok...please be gentle with me...

Dan: *smirks at Danny* As Milady wishes. *pulls down Dannys white underwear enough to free his semi awoken member and starts to lick it*

Danny: *clears his throat a little, talking with his normal voice* You're such fucking tea-Ah~! ahh!Ahh... ha...mmm~

Dan didn't reply back as he pulled back and fully took off Dannys underwear only to look at it in surprise.

Dan: *looks up at Danny* Let me guess, this was also Sams idea?

Danny looked at the underwear since he was still wondering why the underwear it was so tiny and it had NO back to, he looked to the side before looking back at his older self.

Danny: Y-y-y-yeah... it was her idea... She said it will be better than um... you know... *thoughts: why does he look so supposed with the underwear*

Dan: *chuckles* Well, you did something that I have never done. Aren't you the brave little Halfa, wearing underwear like this. *tosses it behind him and sucks on Dannys member*

Danny: W-W-W-what do you mea-Ah~! *lets out a soft sigh as he begins to moan a little* Ah... ngh...mmm..~ *blushes some more*

Dan starts to slowly move his head up and down Dannys member. He then wraps his thumb and pointer finger from his left hand around the base of Dannys member. While the rest of his hand rested on Dannys skin.

Danny: A-Ah~ ngh... y-y-your mouth is so hot~ ngh... mm... Ahh~ah... Dan.. mmh... ngh... ahh~s-s-s-so hot~

Dan moaned as he started to move his head faster.

Danny: H-ha~ ngh... ah.. *throws his head back a little from the feeling* F-fuck~ ngh... ahh... your mouth feels so hot~*grips on the bed sheets* ha~.

Dan pulled away from Dannys member to put two of his right hand fingers in his mouth to get them wet. Once that was done, he went back to sucking Danny off while he placed his pointer finger at Dannys entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Danny: *starts to moan loudly and his body slightly tensed up when his felt Dan's fingers slowly pushing into his entrance* A-A-A-Ah~ mmm... fuck... Ngh.. i-its so hot... mmm..*gripping the bed sheets tighter*

Dan moaned again as he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Danny.

Danny: Ngh... mgh.. Ah~ D-D-Dan... I... mmm... ah~shit~*moans more and gripping onto the sheets more, and slowly feeling his limit*

Dan felt the skin under his left hand tense a bit, so he pulled off of Dannys member while he slowly pushed his middle finger into him.

Dan: Feeling close Dan~ny?

Danny: A-A-hh... ngh... mmm... Ngh~ ah... I-I-I-I'm... ah... yes~... fuck~!

Dan: Do you want to finish like this? *slows the pace of his fingers* Or with me inside of you Danny?

Danny: *panting and grits his teeth together and moans little* you fucking teasing bastard... I...I... ah... want... you... ah~! ngh... yo-ah~ you know what I mean... ahh... ah... ngh..

Dan: Oh~ but that's the thing Danny...*slowly starts to scissor his fingers to open up his entrance* I don't know what it is you want. Oh won't you please tell me? *smirks at Danny*

Danny: F-F-Fuck you...Ahh.. mmm... ngh... Dan...p-p-please s-s-stop t-e-ea..ah.. ngh... teasing me... ngh... ju...just...ngh... mmm... p-p-p-please... p-put... i...ahh~! ngh..! *really close to his limit*

Dan: I suppose I could...*stops his fingers and slowly pulls them out* but I don't think you want me to go in when I'm dry, do you?

Danny: *panting as he's trying to catch his breath as he looks at Dan, blinks, and blushes* S-S-so you want me to um,... you know...

Dan: Unless you want to watch me do it.

Danny: what do you mea-Oh! *his face turn completely red what he knew what the older ghost meant, he gulps* N-No it's ok...um...I will do it...*gulps as he sits up and stares at Dan's upper body a little and looks at him*

Dan: You take the lead now. *moves so that he was now lying on the bed next to where Danny was sitting* Just go like how I told you before Danny, nice and slow till you get use to it.

Danny: R-R-R-right. I-I just go... or do I need to um... you know... touch you *blushes*

Dan: Well, judging by how tight my pants feel. *rolls his hips once* Getting me into the mood won't be an issue.

Danny: A-Alright so I guess I will kiss you first like the last time...*blushes and touch his hair little, pushing it away from his right eye*...But do you want me under the covers or do you want to l-look at me?

Dan: Do whatever makes you comfortable.

Danny: *gulps and leans towards him a little, kissing his lips gently and pulls a little* Just like that, nice and slow right~?

Dan: *nods once* Yeah, just like that Danny.

Danny: *takes a deep breath and kisses his lips once again before he starts to make his way downwards*

Dan sighed when he felt Danny kiss him and watched as Danny made his way down his (Dans) body.

Danny slowly began to kiss Dan's body slowly making his way down.

Soon Danny blush more even he reached down. He gulps and starts to unbutton the older ghost pants.

Danny: *thoughts: I wonder if he's wearing boxers...**starts to unzip the pants*

Dan lies back and rests on his elbows so he would be comfortable to see what Danny would do.

Danny: *blushes a bit as he looks up* W-Wow you surprised me...I was sure you weren't wearing b-boxers...So um...could lift up your legs a bit so I could take your pants off, pl-p-please?

Dan: Sure thing Danny. *lifts his hips up so Danny could slide them off* As for the underwear thing, even I wear them sometimes.

Danny: I see. *blushes a bit and carefully slides the pants off* O-Ok the pants are off...Now it's time for the boxers...*looks at the boxers and carefully and shaking his hands as he carefully takes them off*

Once he slide the boxers off he gasp a bit since it's been a while since he saw well...Dan's member.

Danny: *turning a dark red**thoughts: I-It's so big...*

Dan: *sighs once both his pants and boxers were taken off of him* That feels so much better. *stretches a bit before lying back on the bed*

Danny: *is so red that he just staring at Dan's member for a bit and looks up a bit shyly* S-So um... I just umm...you know...um...uh...

Dan: *nods at him* Nice and slow Danny.

Danny nodded as he lowered himself down a bit; he closed his eyes since he was too shy to look at Dan while doing this.

Once he lowered himself enough, he licked the tip of the member, then put the member in his mouth as he bobbed his head slowly up and down.

Dan: That feels nice. *moans once he started to feel Dannys mouth on him*

Danny: *move his head up and down slowly, moaning a bit* *thoughts: Just relax..*

Dan: *trying not to move his hips* Ahh~.

Danny continued to bob his head up and down slowly as possible, he gently place his thumb on the base of the member. He moaned a little more.

Dan: *gently places his left hand on Dannys head* That should be enough Danny. Unless you want me to finish in that mouth of yours.

Danny: *stops and pulls away slowly, his eyes were still closes*

Dan: I'll take that as a no to that last part I said. *gently grabs Dannys arms and pulls him towards himself resulting in Danny sitting on his (Dans) lap*

Danny: *blushes* w-well... I didn't mind u-u-u-u-u-u-u-using my mouth if you want me too... I-I just thought um... you know you wanted me now. *looks to the side, extremely shy*

Dan: I want you in whatever way you are comfortable with Danny. *gently places his right hand on Danny cheek and rubs his thumb against it*

Danny: *blushes softly and turns to look at Dan and nuzzles his hand a little* I-I don't mind at all, I-I'm just really shy right now since well... you know...

Dan: Yeah, I know. *leans close to Danny and kisses him*

Danny: *kisses him back gently and pulls away a little* C-Can I try again, but this time-you relax ok~.

Dan: All right then. *lies back on the bed* Whenever you're ready Da~nny.

Danny: *blushes softly and nods at him* I-I am ready. *kisses him gently, kissing his neck and chest as he begins to lightly kiss his body downwards* *thoughts: Ok...ok. Just keep calm, and wow... his body is so... wow*

Dan sighs as he feels Danny travel down his body and tries not to move.

Danny blushed softly as he kissed Dan's abs little before he went down some more until he was near his member once again. He gulps a little, before he gently placed his tiny hand on Dans member, beginning to stroke it gently and slowly.

The Halfa felt his cheek turn a little more red and quickly closes his eyes.

Dan: *grabs hold of the bed sheets* Ahh~.

Danny: *stroking the member a little, before he lowers himself down a little more, he felt the tip of the member against his lips, he lick the tip of the member gently as he begins to put the member n his mouth* Mmm~...mm.

Dan: You're mouth is still cold, huh? *closes his eyes* Not that I'm complia~ahhh~ning.

Danny: *blushes a little but tries to relax, he begins to bob his head slowly up and down and moaning a little*

Dan groans when he felt Danny moan around his member.

Danny moves his head up and down slowly, moaning little more while he begins to blush a little when he hears Dan groan.

Dans groans grow louder as he gently placed his right hand back on Dannys head and slowly rolls his hips.

Danny moaned some more, bobbing his head at the same slow pace. Soon he felt that he was getting aroused as well.

Dan: Ahh~. That feel so good.

Danny: *thoughts: Maybe... Maybe I could do that thing I did before...**moan a little more, as he began to deep throat his member* Mmm... mmm...

Dan: Is it just me...*pants* or do you secretly enjoy doing thi-ahh~s?

Danny narrowed his brows in a shy way, he bob his head a little slower like before.

Dan: Did I say something you didn't like, Danny? *groans at the slow movement*

Danny moans a little, but he shook his head "no''. He continues to bob his head as the slow pace since he was getting shyer than before as his face began to cherry red.

Dan: *looks down at Danny* That's a nice shade of red you got there Danny.

Danny: *moans a little as he bob his head a little more faster* Mmm... mmm... mgh~

Dan: Ahh~ fuck Danny! If you keep that up I'll- *lies his head back on the pillow* ngh...

Danny: mmmm... mmm.. *moans a little more, bobbing his head at the same speed, still closing his eyes since he was too shy to open his eyes, and continuing to blush like an school girl* Mmm~.

Dan: Getting close Da-ahh~nny.

Danny: Mmm~mm... *bobbing his head at the same speed, and slowly begin to feel himself getting more aroused*

Dan: Oh fuu~ck! I'm gonna...*slightly rips the bed sheet in his left hand*

Danny: *moans a little, tightly shutting his eyes while he bobbing his head a little faster* Mmmmmm~!

Dan: *lets go of Dannys head as he arches his back* Ahhh~! *goes stiff as he releases into Dannys mouth*

Danny: Mmm~*still blushing, swallows the fluid, soon he slowly pulls and open his eyes while he pants*

Dan: *lies back on the bed and relaxes* Hot...hot da...damn Danny. *tries to regain air into his lungs*

Danny: *blushes as he touches his hair a bit* I-I..was just trying is all...umm...*looks down, blushing still*

Dan: *somewhat gains control of his breathing*

Danny: *looks up a bit and smiles a little* Are you ok by the way? I didn't mean to surprise you like but you said you wanted it nice and wet~.

Dan: Yeah, I did say that but, *looks at Danny* I didn't think you would make me climax in your mouth. *smirks*

Danny: *blushes like a school girl and looks to the side* I-I thought well...uh. ...*clears his throat* Why are you surprised about, I-I mean it's not the first time you uhhh...well you know...and you did say go at my own speed well and I thought It will b-be ok because I thought it felt right in a way since it...was...*touches the bed sheet a bit*...you know

Dan: You got me on that one Danny. So...what do you want to do now?

Danny: *blushes more (if that's possible) and he touches his hair* C-Could you kiss me more...I think it will help.

Dan: *sits up and gently rests his left hand on Dannys cheek* Whatever you want Danny.

Danny: I-I just it...well...um...uh...um... well... can you lead the way instead, please? I feel like I'm doing a horrible job.

Dan: You're not doing a horrible job, but alright...I'll lead us then. *closes the gap between them and kisses Danny*

Danny kissed back gently as possible, trying to relax his body a bit. He slowly begin to feel himself more at ease with the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pull himself closer.

He moaned a little more before he tilts his head a bit to get a better angle.

Dan pulled Danny closer to him resulting in him sitting on Dans lap.

Danny: *moaning a bit between the kisses as he starts to move his right hand to comb Dan's hair with his fingers* Mm~.

Dan: *pulls away from Danny* You taste sweet. *moves to his neck* I like it. *lightly begins to lick Dannys neck*

Danny: A-Ahh~ha...*blushes a bit when his neck was lightly liked* Ngh~mm...Ah~T-Thank...y-Ah~you...*combs Dan's hair with his fingers* T-That feels nice~.

Dan begins to purr against Dannys neck and slowly kisses down to his chest.

Danny let a soft sigh when his neck and chest were lightly kissed; he began to let a bit more moans.

Danny: Ah~ah...ngh~I-It feels so nice~m-m-mo-more~ngh...*looks to the side shyly with a blush*

Dan flips them both over so that Danny was lying on the bed and he was above the younger male. He then starts to lick and suck on Dannys nipples.

Danny moan softly and let some sigh, he put his hands down on the bed as he gently grip onto it.

Danny: Ahh...ngh...Ah~*thoughts: H-Hes being so gentle, I wonder why...?* Ngh~

Dan pulled away Dannys chest to place two of his fingers on his younger selves lips.

Soon Danny felt Dan's fingers touching his lips, he open his mouth a bit.

The young half blushed a bit as he begins to suck on Dan's fingers, using his tongue a bit as well.

Dan: You're doing great Dan~ny. *wraps his other hand around Dannys member and slowly starts to stroke it*

Danny: *licking Dan's fingers as he begins to moan bit when he feels his member being stroke*Mmgh~mm~

Dan: That should do it. *slowly slips his fingers out of Dannys mouth and moves it downwards till he reached Dannys entrance* Ready...Danny?

Danny: Y-Yeah I think...but just be gentle...*blushes a bit and looks to the side in a shy way*

Dan: Don't worry...*slowly inserts his pointer into Dannys entrance* I will be.

Danny: Ah-Ah~! Ngh...Ah...*bites his lips a bit and grips onto the bed sheets*

Dan: *stops once his finger is fully inside of him* Need some time?

Danny nodded as he kept gripping onto the bed sheets, trying to relax his body.

Soon he gulps a bit as he felt himself calming down a bit.

Danny: O-Ok...I think I'm ok now.

Dan: Okay. *slowly moves his finger in and out of Danny* Just let me know when you want more.

Danny: *blushes and nods* Ah~ngh ~ha~T-That feels good~

Dan: Good to hear. *picks up the pace a bit* Just let me know when I hit that little spot inside you, ok?

Danny: Ah... ~*moans and gripping the bed sheets* Oh god it feels so good~N-Ngh~Ha~

Dan stops his finger to slowly insert a second finger into Danny and start a scissoring motion to open him up.

Danny: A-Ahhh~ngh~ngh~Y-you tease~*looks at him in a way he looks shy but somewhat in a teasing way*

Dan: True, but you like me being a tease when it comes to this. *inserts a third finger* But, we both know that you won't admit to it out loud though.

Danny: *moans loudly when he feels the third finger in him*.Ahhh~! Ah...ha...ngh...o-ohh...god that feels really g-good~ngh...*gripping onto the bed sheets tightly*

Dan: *thrusts his fingers a few more times before pulling them out of Danny* Want to know something funny?

Danny: A-Ahh~wh...what's so funny...?*panting as he looks at his older self*

Dan: *leans in close to Dannys ear* Hearing your voice as gotten me back into the mood again. *lets go of Dannys member to line his own erect member at Dannys entrance* I love hearing your voice. *slowly pulls his member into Danny*

Danny: *blushes when Dan says that in his ear* What do you mean by-Ahh~ngh...*moaning when he feels Dan's member slowly entering him* Ngh...mm..*sighs softly a bit* What do you back in the mood again...?

Dan: *stops once he's fully inside and smirks at Danny* Your voice turns me on Danny.

Danny: *blushes completely red, looking like a school girl when he blushes* W-W-W-what... Um... I-I... how?! A-Ah~.

Dan: I can't really explain it. It could be the way you sound, the way you speak, or even how you say words. *slowly starts to move*

Danny was about to say something but he started to moan from the slow thrust, he placed his hand on Dans shoulder.

Danny: Ngh... Ahh~ S-So big~

Dan: All the better to make you feel more pleasure Danny. *moves in slow and hard thrusts into Danny*

Danny: *blushes even more to a point where his face was all red and starts to moan a little louder from the thrusts* Ahh... ah... oh... ahh~ ngh... Ngh,,,, *begins to claw Dan's shoulders* Ahhh~mm...Ahh... ah...

Dan groans at the feeling of Danny clawing his back and thrusts into him a little faster.

Danny: Ahh~! Ah... ah.. ha~... ngh... *claws Dan's back a little more deeply* ah... ah... oh god... mmm... i-it's so good~ngh.. ah.. ah... ah... ah~

Dan: No one's here so you can be as loud as you want. *picks up the pace and strength of his thrusts*

Danny: Ahh...~! Ngh... *moans loudly and wraps his legs around's wasit* Ahhh~! ffff... Fuck that feels so fucking amazing~! H-H-arder... *digs his nails deeper into Dan's skin* fuck~!

As requested by Danny, Dan thrust into him harder while he started to moan and moved his hands to Dannys hips.

Danny: A-Ahh~! Ngh! Ahh...a...ah...ha~f...fuck you feel so good~ah...Shhh fuck~! P-please don't stop~! *Soon he let a loud moan and scream of pleasure when his certain stop was hit* Ohh fuck...ahh~oh god~ahh...

Dan: Guess I found your spot. *angled his hips so he could continue to hit that spot* You feel so nice Da-ahhh~nny.

Danny: F-Fuck~ngh...Ngh...ah...ah...mmm...~D-D-Dan~ahh~ d...don't stop~shit...I-It feels so good~f-faster~*starts clawing his back* Shit~! Ahh~

Dan moved his left arm so it was under Dannys right knee and lifted it up a bit. He then thrust into Danny at a faster pace.

Danny begins to moan and with so much pleasure, that his face began to turn a lovely shade of red.

Danny: Nghh~! Fuck~! p-Pl...please don't stop~h...harder~*moaning loudly*

Dan leaned down so his lips were by Dannys neck again and began to nibble at it while thrusting harder into him.

Danny: N-Ngh~y...you feel so warm against me~*softly sighs and lets a moan out by the thrusting* K-Kiss my neck j...ahh just ~like that...ahh~ngh~*moans*

Dan purrs as he thrusts into Danny faster and harder while he uses his right to stroke Dannys member.

Danny moaned a bit louder and his face became been more redder then before when his member was being stroked. He bit his lips a bit as he felt hit his little spot being thrust at.

Danny: A-Ahh~mmm~D-Dan~You feel so good~Ha~*bites his lips a bit harder when his spot was hit harder* Ahh~ngh~

Dan: Feels like you're getting tighter Danny. *whispers against Dannys ear*

Danny: D-Do that again~*blushes and bites his lips a bit ore harder* I-I think I-I'm almost to my limit~ah~

Dan: Do you mean whisper to you at your ear?

Danny: Y-Yes...please do that...I...I wanna hear your voice against my ear...Ngh...please...*bites his lips a bit more since he's close to his limit*

Dan: It's wonderful to see you again after all these months, Danny. And your voice is like music to my ears so please... *whispers lowly into his ear* continue to sing for me.

Danny: Ahhhh~! *claws his back all the way down to his lower back and moans loudly*

Dan: Nghhh! *thrusts into Danny a few more times before going stiff as he releases inside of him* Danny!

Danny: Ah...ngh~! *releases and begins to pant heavy*

Dan pants as he slowly pulls himself out of Danny, places Dannys leg back on the bed and moves to lie next to him.

Danny pants heavily as he looks at the ceiling and turns his head as he smiles a bit.

Danny: Well...that...um...you know. ...wow...

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny and smiles* Yeah... wow is right. Want to wait a bit before a shower?

Danny: *nods a bit*.Y-Yeah I would like to catch my breath before a shower... *touches his hair and gently pushes it since it's in the way if his eye and to the side before looking at Dan again* before you say anything...Sam wanted us to cosplay and she thought it will be a good idea if I was the girl. *blushes a bit*

Dan: Yes, she would think of an idea like that. Never thought you would go through with it. *chuckles* Then again, this is you we're talking about.

Danny: Well I was doing her a favor beca-Wait what is that supposed to mean, you think I'm girly? *pouts* I'm not GIRLY! *punches his arm*

Dan: Hey! *rubs where Danny hit him* I didn't mean that, I only meant that you were helping her like a friend would. But I will say that your girl act was very convincing though.

Danny: Yes I was helping her out and well...I honestly tried to pull it off. *clears his throat and sounds like the shy girl* W-Well thank you kind sir, I hope I didn't hurt you... *batting his eyelashes*

Dan: *laughs as he nuzzles Dannys neck* Oh no Little Miss, you didn't hurt me at all.

Danny: *touches Dan's hair and clears his throat to speak in his normal voice* I'm glad I didn't hurt you at all. *sighs a bit*...Dan, can I ask you something?

Dan: *leans away to look at Dannys face* Ask away.

Danny stood quiet for the moment since he he knew that he had a bad habit of ruining the moment so he just clear his throat a bit. He wanted to ask Dan about that time but he figure some other day will be ok.

He blinked.

Danny: C-Can... um...well I had a lot of fun at the dance and so I hope you weren't upset that you couldn't get your little miss.

Dan: Technically, I did get my little miss, Danny...You. *gently kisses Dannys lips*

Danny: *blushes a bit* I-I-I umm...uh...I guess you say that..*thoughts: I wonder why my heart is like this when I'm with him...Does he feel the same way...?* Anyways I think I'm ready for that shower. *slowly sits up but hisses from the soreness*

Dan: Ok then. *gets off of the bed and picks Danny up* My roommate thought it would be a good idea if I had my own bathroom, for privacy you know.

Danny: *smiles gently* Y-Yeah I understand, so is your roommate nice to you, after all you are me. *pats his chest*

Dan: Yeah, they are if you don't make them mad. *walks over to the bathroom and places Danny in the tub on his feet* Want me to leave you alone while you take a shower or...?

Danny looked a down to look at his feet and quickly up a bit, pushing his bang a bit to the side.

Danny: W-Well...well...Uhh... you-*covers himself up with his hands* S-stop checking me out you perv! *looks away with blush*

Dan: I already saw you naked Danny but...*sighs* fine. Let me know if you need anything, the shower is easy to use. *turns around and walks to the door*

Danny: Wait Dan, can you shower with me or you could stay. I-I'm sorry if I'm being weird it's just...well...um...umm...you're so...ho-I mean you know muscularly...and I'm so...little...*looks at his feet*

Dan: *turns to look at Danny* You sure about that? *smirks at him* I could end up teasing you to the point of going another round, you know?

Danny: *looks up and rolls his eyes playfully * Ok now you are teasing me again. If you wanna stay you could or we could just shower and talk. Whatever you want *turns on the shower* Ahh! To hot...

Dan: Sorry, *walks over to help Danny* it's a little odd how the water heater works in the colder months. *turns the dial a bit to the right* That better?

Danny: Y-Yeah that feels better, so I guess that means we are going to shower together. *laughs nervously and looks up at Dan, tilting his head* Hmm what?

Dan: Oh nothing. *looks at the wall* *thoughts: Damnit Danny, why must you be oblivious to how you look sometimes?!*

Danny: W-Well ok if you say so... *looks away and closes his eyes a bit* Ahh the water feel so nice against my skin *touching his hair away from his neck and open his eyes and turns to look at Dan again* Hey, do you mind if wash my back?

Dan: *gets a wash cloth and a bar of soap* I don't mind. *once he got the wash cloth ready, he gently started to wash Dannys back*

Danny: *let a soft sigh as he it felt really against his skin* That feels really nice~ You're really gentle when you are doing this.

Dan: Only to you Danny, *leans close to his ear* only you.

Danny: *blushes a bit when Dan's says that in his ear* Y-your just saying that aren't you, you could be rough to me like our fight.

Dan: I could, but I don't want to at this moment. *licks his neck*

Danny: H-Ah~I mean when we first met you were so rough with me, but now you are being so gentle...ngh...*bites his lips**thoughts: Damnit...*

Dan: That was then, and this is now...A lot as happened since then Danny. You know that.

Danny: I-I know...I was just saying is all. *turns around completely to face him* I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment, I-I thought we were just talking. *thoughts: Wow I never thought about the height difference between us before until now*

Dan: *gently washes other parts of Dannys body* We're talking Danny. If we weren't, we would be yelling and fighting each other.

Danny: Yeah I guess you are right about that, ha, sorry. Usually you tend to think when I talk every ghost wants to fight me *laughs a bit*

Dan: Usually indeed. *kneels down to wash Dannys leg* Try not to move if this gets ticklish.

Danny: *blushes* A-Are you going to touch me...? *getting shy as he looks away*

Dan: You want to get clean don't you? *looks up at Danny in curiosity*

Danny: We-Well...Sorta in a way...*blushes a bit and looks at the wall more**thoughts: great...I sound like a perv...*

Dan: *stands up* Gonna wash your hair too or no?

Danny: *blinks and touches a bit of his hair, and laughs a little * to be honest... the salon lady already washed it and I thought you were like this look *teasing* Hahah.

Dan: good point. *leans down* You still look cute.

Danny; *blushes a little* T-T-T-thanks...Um... d-d-do you wanna want me to wash you back?

Dan: Only if you want to, but I can manage on my own.

Danny: Well... you might need some help~*looks to the side a little*

Dan: If you insist... *hands Danny the wash cloth and turns around so his back was facing him*

Danny: *takes the wash cloth and gently places it on Dan's back as he begins to wash his back gently* Um.. uh... s-so what did you think of the dance?

Dan: *shrugs* It was ok, spent most of my time avoiding Lancer though. *looks over his shoulder to look at Danny* But, it got really fun when I found you.

Danny: *looks at Dan a little*Ahh makes sense; I would hide from Lancer too. *sighs* It's like that one time I had to use possession and pretend I was dad so I wouldn't get in trouble... Anyways, I also had fun too when I found you...

Dan: That's good to know, it would have sucked if you didn't. Need me to turn around now?

Danny: Maybe, I think I would have managed with I didn't see you and yeah, turn around please.

Dan: *turns around to face Danny* If you say so.

Danny eyes widen a little when he looked down, his face began to turn so red like a tomato.

Danny: *thoughts: Shit... I forgot how BIG he was since we are always in the dark, except that one time in the living room*... Um... Uh... Uh... Uh... Um... um... errrrr...

Dan: Your reactions are oh so very lovely to me. *leans in close to Danny* You don't have to do this.

Danny: *blinks and shakes his head a little* N-N-no, it's ok really... I don't mind after all... you are me... *thoughts:... But a much hotter version of me* S-Sorry for being all shy, I will go clean you up.

Dan: Do as you will then.

Danny: ...I might have a better idea to clean you up...

Dan: Oh? *raises a brow* And what would this idea of yours be?

Danny: Do you really wanna know? *starts to ''clean'' down there, where he was really doing something else with his hand~*

Dan: Mmm~ *glances down then looks at Danny with a smirk* Oh my...what a clever Little Halfa you are.

Danny: *doesn't look up and he keeps on doing his thing~* Well thank you, you should give me more credit since I'm not all shy-I do have a wild side.

Dan: *lowly moans* That you do Little Halfa...*leans close so he was by Dannys ear* I remember quiet well that you do

Danny: *hides the fact he was smirking and still not looking up* Why don't I show you what a bad little Halfa I could be~

Dan: You're being really forward, Dan~ny. *places his left hand on Dannys head* Not that I'm complaining though.

Danny: I'm sorry if I'm being forward, I could stop if you want _me_ to.

Dan: Oh~ *moves a little closer to him* There's no need to be sorry. After all, you're doing a wonderful job of getting me hot.

Danny: Well I'm glad you think so, big boy~*smirks a little more, stroking his member a little more*

Dan moved his lips down to Dannys neck and starts to purr while he licks it.

Danny: N-ngh... *blushes a little when he feels his neck being lick* A-ah~

Dan: You like that, don't you? *places his other hand on Dannys hip*

Danny: *nods and blushes a little more* Y-Yeah I do like that a lot...ngh~

Dan: *moves his hand from Dannys hip to his behind and slowly rubs it* Ngh~.

Danny: *blushes moan* Ngh~ahh~Y-you must really want to touch me, don't you...*thoughts: Whoa did I actually say that!*

Dan: You feel nice,,,,*starts to pant* and I like it.

Danny: *blushes a bit more as he begins to strokes Dan's member faster*

Dans moans and pants began to grow in volume as he slowly rolled his hips.

Danny: *blushes more* Y-...you seem to really enjoy this don't you?

Dan: Only when it's...*groans* you Dan~ny.

Soon Danny continue stroke the older ghost's member, until he stop, getting up and he was still looking down for a moment before looking up a bit.

Danny: Well you all cleanup. Or did you want to keep going it's your choice *touching his wet hair*

Dan: *groans as he looks at Danny* You are such a fucking tease, you know that?!

Danny: Look who's talking, but if you want me to keep going to...*slides his hand downwards but stops half way* Or did you wanted me to use something else~? *smirks a bit*

Dan: Why don't you surprise me...*kisses Dannys cheek while slowly rubbing his behind* my adorable Little Halfa.

Danny: *feels his cheeks turning a bit pinkish-red at what Dan said* Umm...um...uhhh...ngh...I...Mmm...um...Nhh...your just a tease! Your a bigger tease than me, you jerk!

Dan: Oh, but you make it so easy to tease you Danny.

Danny: N-No I don't...*looks to the side* Your just being a jerk and a perv... *blushing* Soo... um... do you still want me to keep going...?

Dan: Unless you want to do something else. *slowly moves his hand to Dannys entrance and lightly rubs it*

Danny's eyes widen a bit as he soon tightly shuts up, letting a soft moan when he felt his entrance being lightly rubbed.

Danny: Ngh...ha~y...you fucking tease of...ha...ngh...asshole...

Dan: Which do you want Danny? *lightly sucks on Dannys neck* If you don't pick I'll end this and we'll sleep the rest of the night away.

Danny: *softly moans* Mmm~ha...n-No...please don't stop~keep going please..ngh...

Dan: *slowly inserts on finger into Dannys entrance* Hey, Danny? Have you ever...*moves his mouth to his ear* thought about doing this with me in the shower?

Danny let out a gasp which caused him to open his eyes as he stood quiet completely, well not really quiet since the Halfa was still making sounds.

Danny moaned when he felt a finger slowly making its way into him.

Danny: *mumbles: ...I never thought of it until...two days ago when I was home alone...*

Dan: Oh? *slowly moves his finger in and out of him* And what did you think about? What was it that your imagination of me did to you?

Danny: A-Ah... ah... ha... *starts to moan, placing his one of his hands on Dan's shoulders* Ahh.. nhg... mmmm.~ I-I-I...ha... I imaged you t-t-t-touching me... ah... ah~Uhh... y...you um... you said...I-I-I-I look sexy when I'm w-w-wet... um...uhh...ngh... ngh... *claws his shoulder a little*

Dan: *moves his hand from the top of Dannys head to his chest and rubbed one of his nipples* Hmm~ sexy indeed. *picks up the pace of his finger* What else did I do or say to you?

Danny: A-A-Ah... ha... Um.. ha... y-you...um... y-you... um... Uhh... you... um.. you uh... a-a-ahh~! ngh.. you... yo... you tou-touch me m-m-more... ah... l-like that... ah... and y...you... uh... you said something i-in my ear... lahh... ah... ah... ah ngh...ahhh~ ngh... Ngh...

Dan: Such sweet music you're making for me. *moves his hand to Dannys hip* Anything else you want to share with me?

He then knelled down to slowly lick Dannys member while also slowly inserting another finger into Dannys entrance.

Danny: A-A-Ah~ ha~ ngh~mmm... ha... mm... haa~ ngh... ngh...Y-You...Um...kept teasing me...ah.. ngh..u-until... you b-b-bit my neck... um...a-a-hh~y-y-you pick m-m-m-me ah... ah...~*bites his lips a little more*

Dan: *moves his lips to lightly bite his hip before going back to Dannys member to lick it again* Is that so? Well, this is no day dream Danny. *puts the tip of Dannys member into his mouth and softly sucks it*

Danny: N-Ngh... I-I know~ mmm... ngh.. Ngh~y-y-your mouth is so hot, Dan~*to shy to look down, but just keeps on moaning* Ummm... ah~ngh...

Dan slowly starts to open Dannys entrance as he moves his head to deep throat his member.

Danny: *starts to moan a little louder* Ahh... ngh... mmm... y-your mouth is so hot~ *blushing and shutting his eyes tightly since well he was to shy to look down*ngh... ngh... *use his left hand to gently places it on top of Dan's wet hair to gently touch it* mmm... ngh... ngh... ha~

Dan moaned as he felt Dannys hand in his hair, while he picked up the pace of his mouth and fingers.

Danny: Ngh... ngh... mm...Ngh..ahhh~*starts to use his fingers to combs Dan's hair*

Dan: *stops moving his head and backs away from Dannys member to look up at him* What do you want Danny? Tell me what it is you need me to do.

Danny: *panting a little and blushing, trying to regain his breathing back. He doesn't look down well.. shyness* Well... um... ngh... t-touch me mo-m-more me please~

Dan: I aim to please. *goes back to lick Dannys member again while inserting a third finger into him*

Danny let a gasp when he felt a finger enter him and began to moan louder.

Danny: Ngh... ahhh... ahh... f-f-fuck... A-Aah... *combing Dan's hair with his fingers* Y-Y-your mouth feels so hot and good-ahh~ mmm... fuck... *feeling Dan move his fingers in him* d-d-don't stop~

Dan: *moans* Don't hold back Danny. *thrusts his fingers into Danny harder and faster*

Danny: Ngh... ahhh...Ahhh~! mmm.. mmmm... fuck~! *bites his lips a little since he feels his limit* Nnnngh~! *blushing*

Dan: Try and hit a high note Danny. *slowly licks the vein on the underside of Danny member*

Danny tightly shut his eyes as he began to moan louder.

Danny: y-y-y-y-y-you fucking t-t-t-t-t-t-tease... Nghh... Ahhh... mmm... mmm...A-Ahhh~ oh god... i-i-it feels so good... ahh... Ahhhh~! F-fuck~! *bites his lips a little more*

Dan: Just let it all out Little Halfa. *slows his fingers so he could thrust them even harder into Danny*

Danny: FUCK~! ahhh~! mmm... ngh...oh god that fees so fucking amazing~! ah-ah... ngh..D-D-Dan please stop fucking t-t-teasing me... please... ahhhh~! ngh... o-o-o-oh god~!*starts to moan louder, like loud*

Dan: *purrs lowly against Dannys member* All you have to do is say the magic words.

Danny: w-w-w-ahhh~ what...? Please.. please don't tease me.. *moaning louder* i-i-i-i-s that the magic word... Ahhhh~!

Dan: *slows his fingers till it looked like he wasn't moving them at all* Try again Danny.

Danny: ...Seriously would you stop teasing and fuck me already please! *his face is completely red, looking to the side since he couldn't what he just said**thoughts: w-w-where did that came from?*

Dan: *stops licking Dannys member and slowly pulls his fingers out of him.* *stands back up to look down at him* And there are the magic words. *picks Danny up by placing his hands on Dannys hips so Dan could wrap his (Dannys) legs around his (Dans) waist*

Danny's face was completely red as he looked to the side a bit, placing his hands on Dan's shoulders.

Danny: Your such a bigger tease than me... *completely red*

Dan: True, I'll admit to that statement. *lines his erect member up with Dannys entrance* On the plus side tough, it just makes you all the more sensitive for when we get to the fun part. *slowly inserts his member into Danny*

Danny: *moans when he feels his member slowly entering him* A-Ahh~What do you mean?

Dan: *stops once he's fully inside* Foreplay heightens the nerves under your skin, thus enhances the pleasure you receive. *leans down so he could kiss Dannys neck* It's simple really.

Danny: *lets out a little gasp when he feels Dan fully inside and he lets out a moan* A-Ahh ~mmm..mm...I-I..guess that makes sense...*moans again when his neck was kissed* A-Ah~

Dan slowly starts to thrust into Danny as he moves to two of them near a wall so Danny could rest his back on it.

Danny began to moan as he felt the older ghost begin to thrust into him slowly.

Danny: Ahhh~ ngh... ahh...ah...ah...ha~ Oh god... mmm...t-that feels so good~*starts slightly claw Dan's shoulder* a-a-hhh~ k-kiss m-m-m-my neck l-like that~ Ahhh~

Dan: Oh~ I'll do that so much more. *lightly bites Dannys neck* All you have to do is... *starts slowly pick up the pace of his thrusts* tell me what you want.

Danny: Ahhhh~ngh... ahhh...*starts to moan a litle louder and blushes a little*w-w-w-what do y-ahhh~mean?

Dan: Just say: faster, harder, more or bite me. Ok Danny? Or you can use any variation of those words you want.

Danny: A-Ahh... ngh... I-I-I-I-I know... ahhh~! *moans* G-Go little faster~

Dan: See, *thrusts into Danny faster* that was easy to understand. *nibbles on Dannys neck*

Danny: *moans loudly, and digging his nails in Dan's skin* Ngh... n-n-gh,,.,.y-y-your such a fucking tease... Ahhh~~ mmm,... oh god... h-h-arder... oh god... ahh... ah... mmm... f-f-f-aster~

Dan: You're a tease as well Danny. *moves Dannys legs so they are resting on his arms* Besides, you enjoy this anyway.

Danny: A-A-A-h... ngh...I-I-I-I'm not a tease... ahhh~~!*moaning louder when he feels him thrusting into him* Mm... ahh... ahh... y-you feel so good against me... B-Bite my neck.. i-ahh... ah... fucl that feels so good... ngh... bite my neck in the area I-I-Iahhh... like... mmm... oh... god... go faster~!

Dan: As you wish. *bites Danny neck lightly at random spots as he thrust into him faster* You feel so good Danny. *purrs against his neck*

Danny: H-Ha... y-y-you feel so good too... mmm... Ahhh~!*digs his nails into Dan's skin, clawing his back a little* Oh fuck... ah...ahhh... ah...*bites his lips a little and blushes a lovely red of red* S-S-so big~

Dan: Ngh~Danny...*thrusts a little harder* You looked so wonderful at the dance tonight. So sweet and shy, a nice combination honestly.

Danny: t-t-t-tha-ahh~ thank you...*blushes and moans* Ngh...ah... ah... ahhh~! oh fuck... You feel so good! Ahhhh~! fuck~!

Dan: Feeling close now Danny? *moves at a harder and faster pace while licking Dannys neck*

Danny; *bites his lips and nods* A-a-a-a-a-a-ahhhh~ ngh...I-I think so... mmmmm~! Fuck~! *digs his nails deeper into his skin*

Dan moans as he nuzzles Dannys neck and moves a little closer to Danny.

Danny blushed and holds him close, he lift up one of his hand as he gently uses his fingers to comb his older self hair.

Danny: *moans* A-A-A-Ahh! I-I-I'm close~! mmm... ngh~! *mumbles something under his breath*

Dan: Ahh~ *pants* Da-ahh~nny.

Danny: Ahhhhh~! f-f-Fu-fuck~! *digs his nails deeper* Ngghhhh~! Ah...

Dan: Keep singing for me Danny.

Danny: *moaning louder and he let out a little gasp and released* H-Ha...ah...ha...*blushes*

Dan: *groans and releases inside of Danny* Ahh...ha...

Danny looked to the other side, panting heavily and slowly turns his head to look at his older self.

Danny: T-T-That was..different that my...thought... I had...*blushes and starts to laugh a little*...but it was... nice...

Dan: Yeah, it was nice...*smiles at him and slowly pulls out*

Slowly lowers Dannys legs so he could stand.

Danny blushes a little and looked up at Dan, he gently touched his wet hair and away from his face, since surprised that his hair was still down.

Danny: *thoughts: Maybe I should ask him about it or should I wait...N-No I don't want to upset him, I will ask him later or does he want m nakes...Oh my god* Um... I guess we should we g-g-g-et out now or um... should we get re-cleaned?

Dan: We can shower in the morning. *picks Danny up bridal style* I do that sometimes, so it won't seem odd if my shower is on.

Danny stood and smiled a little; he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Danny: Seems like old habits never die, don't you remember I used to do that all the time-well I still do.

Dan: *laughs as he turns off the water before walking out of the tub and bathroom* Some habits are hard to break.

Danny: Y-Y-yeah you are right, they are hard to break. S-So we dry up or ghosts don't have to dry up? *tilts his head to the side a little*

Dan: Dry up...you're still half human so you'll get sick. As for me, I just got use to it. *grabs two towels with one hand*

Danny: Yeah I know I was just asking since well I thought ghost don't dry up as well

He noticed to look around the bathroom which was simple. It sorta looks like his own bathroom in a way. He thought he asked his roommate to make the look similar a bit.

Danny: *smirks a bit* I will laugh if you had massage oil.

Dan: *places Danny on the bed and hands him a towel* No, I don't have that. *uses the other towel to dry himself*

Danny: I was just saying I thought you would since you said it yourself you have been with others *starts to carefully dry himself up since he was still sore*

Dan: In my original timeline I did, but not in this one. Nor do I want to. *dries his hair*

Danny: I se-see. *carefully dries himself up and tries to lighten the mood up* Anyways Tucker told me something funny, he said there was this guy he met and he made the popular kids so upset but funny thing is that Tucker said that the guy made Dash so scared that he was going to pee his pants. *laughs and starts to lightly dry his hair* Which I could have been there.

Dan: *eyes widen a bit* Really now? That must have been a sight to see. *thoughts: Damnit Tucker! Well, at least you didn't tell him what the guys name was.*

Danny: Yeah it was pretty funny; well that's what he told me. *finishes up drying his hair, which was somewhat still straight but messy. He looks down at the clothes which were on the floor* I-I guess I should get dress right...*blushes*

Dan: *finishes drying his hair and wraps it around his waist* You could barrow one of my shirts. Don't worry, they're normal plain shirts. *walks to the dresser*

Danny: *blushes as he's just staring at Dan for moment before clearing his throat* Umm...Uh...T-Thanks...uh...Wait...um...*looking down at his feet*

Dan: *gets a shirt from the dresser* Yeah? *looks back at Danny*

Danny wanted to ask Dan about _that_ question, but he couldn't find the courage to ruin the moment or start fighting, he just let out a sigh and looks up smiling.

Danny: O-Oh it's nothing I just wanted to thank you for...um...I guess everything...To be honest, back at the dance I was getting rather uncomfortable but...I'm glad you were t-there...*blushes a bit, touching his now messy hair to the side* S-So thanks for the nice evening...I-I-I had a lot of fun...for once in a dance I did. *bites his lips*

Dan: *walks over to Danny and hands him the shirt* You're welcome. *goes back to the dresser and grabs his sleep pants* I had a nice time as well. *puts on his sleep pants before walking back to the bed and lies down on one side of the bed*

Danny: *bites his lips more and carefully puts on the shirt on*

When he put the shirt on it was slightly big on him but thankfully it fit him, he blushed a bit as he noticed he didn't have any boxers on. He gulps and decided to lie on the other side of the bed as well.

Danny: W-What, I'm just wearing your shirt it's not a big deal...*blushes more*

Dan: I would have been shocked if you didn't wear the shirt. *pulls up the bed sheets to cover them both*

Danny: *rolls his eyes a bit* Oh please, knowing you...I think you might enjoy the view a lot if I didn't wear the shirt *pats Dan's chest a bit*

Dan: True, but if I saw it too much, it wouldn't be as special for when we do what we did a few moments ago.

Danny didn't say anything as he just blushed a bit and he just nodded.

He stood quiet as he began to think for a while.

Danny: So...um...uhh...*trying think of something to say or do*

Dan: What have you been up to these past few months?

Danny: Umm...Same old same old, fighting ghosts which really weird since the Box Ghost was putting up a fight more than usual. Hmm...Oh yeah I stuffed in a locker by that idiot Dash and Jazz wanted to have a sister-brother bonding time last Saturday. *thoughts:...I guess he really doesn't wanna remember or he really did forget*

Dan: That's good to hear. *thinks for a bit* Do you...sometimes think about...what happened months ago?

Danny: *shrugs* To be honest I sometimes wonder if Dash is really that dumb because he know I'm "Ph-*stops for a moment as he thought he heard wrong, he looked at his future self for 5 seconds to realize that he was being serious*...Ummm...uhh...y...yeah sometimes I do think of that but...I'm sorry but why do you ask?

Dan: Sometimes I would think that you regret what happened and never wanted to talk let alone see me again. Even more so, when all I left behind was a note.

Danny: *sighs a bit and looks at him* To be honest, I thought it was some weird dream I had with you but when I saw that note I felt different...I'm not mad at you - I should be because you just left a note and never came back but I'm not mad. I try to forget about it because I thought you just wanted me for sex and I was in a emotional state, but I kept thinking it- that night where we talked and we um...you know did that. *sighs a bit* I'm just really confused because I don't know what I REALLY mean to you and it just bothers me because I'm just confused on how I feel about you. I mean don't get me wrong I honestly do enjoy talking to you but... I dunno how I truly feel...I mean...*looks down a bit* I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I ruined the moment like always.

Dan: I'm confused as well Danny. I haven't dealt with these emotions for a long time and to suddenly experience them again. *sighs* I haven't forgotten that night and I never will, but I just need to figure out what emotion is what before I do something idiotic and end up in that thermos again. *moves closer to Danny*

Danny: I guess we are in the same boat as being confused. I mean...It's been months that I saw you and all of a sudden you are back. I thought you were left when you wrote that note, I even talked to Clockwork on how I'm feeling and he even said something that my mind and heart will be the ones to tell to tell me how I truly feel...I dunno how I truly feel because I'm so confused...*moves a bit close to trying to make it obvious* I'm sorry if I'm not making sense.

Dan: Funny, he told me somewhat of the same thing. Before he effectively kicked my butt and dropped me off back here. *shrugs*

Danny: *makes a a face* Your so weird, your making Clockwork sound like he's a jerk when he's not a jerk at all. Anyway...I have no idea what he meant by that.

Dan: Only to me is when he's like that since I caused so much trouble. *moves even closer to Danny* You'll figure it out.

Danny: Maybe...I just hope I could just understand what he means by that - You know I don't like being confused at all. *touching Dan's chest gently* but...Funny thing is I feel less stress since I'm talking to you.

Dan: *pulls Danny into a hug* Same here with me.

Danny blinked a bit as he was surprised at the sudden hug, but he just hugged his older self back.

Danny: Thanks for listening to me and again thanks for the nice time at the d-dance...*blushes a bit, he moved his hair a bit since it was still down so it could hide his blush*...I keep saying that...Oh my god.

Dan: *nuzzles against Dannys hair* It's fine Danny. It's...nice to be thanked again.

Danny: *smiles a bit and just touching his chest a bit* I-I guess you are right about that. *laughs a bit* You're such a cat.

Dan: Only when I'm alone with you Danny.

Danny: *blushes a bit and looks to the side a bit* Dan...Umm...Can I ask you something, did you really mean that what you said at the football field, that you wanted to see me. ...you know

Dan: Yeah...I did mean what I said. But, I was confused and I still am.

Danny lay there in silent as his mind kept on going on that night from months ago.

Danny: *licks his lips nervously as he carefully looks up at Dan* I-I'm confused too because I have no idea what that meant...I mean I know I said that day after that I broke down crying in front of you...and things got so different that night...I'm so confused. *sighs*

Dan: We'll figure it out one day Danny.

Danny didn't say anything for a while before he sat up but he let a little groan from the soreness. After he sat up carefully and once again he groans from the soreness.

Danny: ...I guess we are both confused on what we want but do you think maybe w-we could...um...

Dan: *looks at Danny* We could what?

Danny: C-Could we maybe...I guess try again and see what it really means for us, I-Its ok if you don't want too. *turning a bright red* Oh my god I'm so sorry!

Dan: *sits up and gently cups Danny cheek so he could turn his face to look at him* I'm willing to try if you are, Danny.

Danny looked at his older self for a minute or so but he didn't know if he should reply or not. He picked his lips nervously as he looked to the side for moment before he looked at the older ghost.

Danny: ...To be honest I'm scared...I mean, scared because I'm so damn confused but at the same time I wanna try to see if that night really meant something...Does that make sense..?

Dan: *nods* It does make sense Danny.

Danny: Ummm...Are you sure? you sound you don't want it...*bites his lips a bit and starts to touch the hem of the shirts he's wearing*

Dan: *leans in a little closer to Danny* I do. But if you're not sure about this then we don't have to.

Danny: I-I do since I want this because I want to see what it means to us *lifts up his hand and gently touches Dan's cheek* ..I'm just confused but I don't want to be confused anymore, so yeah I'm sure I want this.

Dan: Alright then, but if you want us to stop at any time for any reason. Say so Danny.

Danny nodded shyly as he fully understood but something inside of him wanted to ask his older self why was he being so...well gentle and caring but he thought it was because at what happen at the dance or he thought because he look like a girl.

He decided to push those little thoughts away since he didn't want to stress himself with it.

Danny: Ok. Well I wanna ask you something.

Dan: What would that be?

Danny: D-Do you mind if I...Uhh...well you know...uh... if I could ride you since you let Phantom do it that one time and it's only fair if you let me do it too. *laughs a bit nervously*

Dan: I don't mind at all. *leans in close so his lips could lightly touch Dannys for a moment*

Danny: *shyly and gently kisses back and pulls away slowly, shyly touching the hem of the big shirt he's wearing* Umm...S-So I just um...you know sit on you or do I have to um...you get you umm...you...uhhh...you know...

Dan: Not yet, we can just stay like this till you feel more ready to move forward with this.

Danny: N-No it's ok really I think-*finally sighs* Ok...I'm not ready it's just I'm a bit nervous since I guess I'm still confused about this whole thing.

Dan: It's fine Danny. *lightly kisses his cheek* Whenever you're ready just let me know.

Danny just sat there quietly and shyly nodded, he gently touches his hair a little since it was in the way of his view.

Danny: Ok, thanks, but maybe we could talk to since it will sorta help me. *laughs a little* I mean... like in the dance, like I told you- talking to you always makes me feel less nervous.

Dan: What would you like to talk about Danny?

Danny: Ummm...uh...hmm...*blushes a bit* I'm not going to lie but you did look...nice in a tuxedo.

Dan: Never thought I would wear one myself, *shrugs* but I guess tonight is just full of surprises.

Danny: W-Well yeah I guess you are right about that, um..ok yeah I think I'm ready now.

Dan smiles softly at Danny and closes his eyes while leaning close and lightly places his lips on Dannys to kiss him.

Danny was a bit surprised at the sudden gentle kids but he closed his eyes too and lightly kissed him back, placing his hands on his chest.

Dan moaned when he felt Danny kissed back and leaned backwards slowly. He lied back on the bed with Danny lying on top of him.

Danny moans against the kiss as well, he tilt his head to the side a bit to get a better angle. He moaned again before he slowly pulls away from the kiss and looked at the older ghost.

Danny: S-So...I just umm... you know get top of you or do I do more? *blushes a bit more*

Dan: *opens his eyes to look at Danny* Whatever you want and are comfortable with Danny.

Danny: W-Well I'm comfortable whichever but I just want to make um... make it special ...C-Could I kiss you again please...

Dan: *smiles* Do as you will Danny.

The Halfa felt his cheeks turn a bit more of a rosy coloring when he saw Dan smile. Sure it was his (Danny) Ile but the way Dan smile was so... charming.

Danny shyly nodded and leans forwards and closed his eyes, kissing his older self back gently. He softly moans a bit.

Dan moaned lowly as he kissed back while he slowly combed his fingers through Dannys hair with his left hand.

Danny felt his hair being lightly comb, making him moan very softly. He moves his head to side a bit, getting a better angle to kiss.

He let out a soft moan; he placed his hands in Dan's shoulders and letting out more moans.

Dan: *opened his mouth a little so he could use his tongue to lightly lick Danny lips* Would you be willing to let me in, Da~nny? *speaks softly against his lips*

Danny: A-Ah~*feels Dan's tongue on his lips, blushing a bit more making his face a cherry red color and nod* Y-Yeah I'm willing t-to try.

Dan: Good. *places his lips on Dannys again and slowly moves his tongue into Dannys own mouth*

Danny was a bit surprised since this was a bit new to him, but he said he was willing.

He slowly move his tongue around a bit too as he soon felt Dan's tongue against his own tongue, which made the Halfa moan.

Dan pulled a little bit away from Danny so they could breathe and opened his eyes somewhat.

Danny did the same thing to; he began to slowly regain his breath opening his eyes a bit. His cheeks were a lovely shade of red.

Danny gently touched his bang pushing them away a bit from his eyes.

Dan: You did wonderfully for kissing like that. *leans in close to kiss his cheek softly*

Danny nervously laughs s bit as he touches rubs his neck a bit.

Danny: O-Oh thanks. I just try to go slow and not go crazy well...um...you know what I mean?

Dan: Yeah. What to keep going?

Danny: Y-Yeah I wanna keep going...please. Just like that nice and slow.

Dan: *softly kisses his cheek again* So...You want us to make love then? *moves his lips to Dannys neck* Lovely idea.

Danny: Y-Yeah I want to make love...But...Umm...I-I wanna be on top if that's ok, if you wanna be on top I-I don't mind at all. *sighs softly when he feels Dan's lips against his neck, touching his hair gently*

Dan: I'll top some other time. *moves both of them so that they were near the pillows* You can lead if you want. *lies back so his head rested on the pillows*

Danny nodded as leans down to kiss Dan's lips once again before he starts moving down. He kissed the older ghosts neck a bit until he saw the hickey that he made, which made him blush.

Danny decided to give the older ghost another "mark" as he begins to lightly suck Dan's neck.

Danny: Mmm...~.

Dan: Ahh~.

Danny began to suck a bit more before he pulls away, seeing the little mark he made. He kissed his neck again before he started to kiss downward.

He kissed all of his way down until he stop until he reached the groin area.

Danny: *thoughts: it's like the other night...So sweet*

Dan: *looks down at Danny* Need me to help a bit?

Danny: *he doesn't look up since he was to shy* Y-Yeah I sorta need help, but just lift up your legs up a bit so it could be easier for me to take them off.

Dan lifted his hips up so he could help Danny take his pants off.

Danny carefully slide the pants off as he took them off completely and put the sweatpants in the floor with the other clothes were.

Danny lowers himself a bit more; he placed his hands on the hem of the boxers and gently slid them off and blushing more.

Danny: *thoughts: ...why do I get do shy when I look at it I mean I saw seen it before...*

Dan: *lowers his hips back onto the bed* You look so cute when you get all shy like you are right now.

Danny: Y-your just being a big tease ...*still blushing and places his hand on Dan's member, gently stroking him*

Dan: True, I am a tease...*moans* but then again, so are you sometimes.

Danny: I'm not a tease at all, you think I'm a tease, but I'm not. *stroking the member slowly and gently* I'm just shy there's a difference.

Dan: *groans* Ok, fine, you're not...*moans* a tease.

Danny: *smirks a little* Good to hear. *strokes Dan's member a little more before he licks the tip of the member a little, closing his eyes since he got shy once again*

Dan lies back on the bed and moans lowly.

Danny blushed a little a lick the tip more while he stroke the member a little more before, he lower himself more to put the member in his mouth.

Danny: *softly moans and slowly bobs his head up and down* Mmmm~

Dan: Ahh~. *gently places his left hand on top of Dannys head* That feels nice Da~nny.

Danny: *bobbing his head at the same pace and starts to blush a little more and of course still closing his eyes since he's too shy to look up* Mmm~... mm...

Dan begins to moan and groan louder.

Danny bob his head up and down, until he decided to give the older ghost deep throat which caused the Halfa to moan.

Danny: mmm... mmm... *soon bobbing his head a little faster*

Dan: *trying not to move his hips* Ngh~. Get...getting clo~se.

Danny blushed a little more, going at the same speed and starts to moan little more.

Dan: You better move ahh~ unless you wa~nt me to finish in your mo-ahh~uth.

Danny felt his face began turn a lovely bright red, he soon slowly pull away, he sat up panting a little before opening his eyes.

Danny: *panting but smiles a little*

Dan: *sits up and smiles at Danny while opening his eyes* Your *pants* turn now?

Danny: Y-yeah I think so..*pants* Um.m... Should I leave the shirt on or do you want me to take it off? *looks at the shirt he's wearing*

Dan: Which ever you pick is fine with me. *leans close so he could kiss Dannys neck lightly*

Danny: A-A-hh~ *softly moans when his neck was lightly kissed*

Dan moved his left hand down to Dannys waist while his other hand went to Dannys chest.

Danny gently moans a little more, he lift up his hand up as he gently combs Dan's hair.

Danny: Kiss my neck more.. ah~just like that little harder to please~

Dan: *purrs against his neck* You are too cute for your own good. *lightly bites Danny neck*

Danny: A-ah~ahh... ngh.. mmm... ah... ngh~*starts to moan little louder* M-more~please more~*using his fingers to comb Dan's hair*

Dan: *uses his right hand to rub Dannys nipples* You mean this?

Danny: *moans and nods* y-y-yes~ngh... ah...ah... ngh...B-B-bite my neck a little harder p-p-p-p-please~ Ahh... *moans*

Dan did as requested and bit Dannys neck harder but did not break the skin. While moving his left hand to Dannys member and started to stroke it softly.

Danny: Ahhhh...ngh~ahhh~ahh...ahh~! T-That feels so nice~Ahh~*his face is completely red*

Dan: Let me know when you want more. *moves his left to Dannys entrance and lightly rubs it* Besides, you should still be a little loose from earlier, unless you want me to prepare you again. *whispers in Dannys ear*

Danny: A-Ahh~ngh...*starts to moan a bit louder from the feeling of his entrance being rubbed* A-Ahh~ngh...ngh...ahh...ah...T-That feels so good~ Ahhh~! Ahh~

Dan: I'll take that as a yes then. *slowly inserts one of his fingers*

Danny: A-Ahhh~ Ah...mmmmm~p-please more~...Ahhh~*moans*

Dan: *stops once his finger is fully inside* Ahh~

Danny: Ahh~T-That feels r-r-r-really good~*blushes a bit more as he bites his lips* Ngh~! K-keep going~

Dan: As milady wishes. *slowly starts to thrust his finger in and out of Dannys entrance while kissing his neck*

Danny let a soft gasp and soon he began to moan louder as well, he just use his fingers to comb Dan's hair.

Danny: Ah-Ahh~mmm~T-That fee-feels good...Ahh...ngh~. M-more~ahh...

Dan: Mmm~. *slowly inserts a second finger into Danny* You feel so good Danny.

Danny: Ahhh~Ah...Mmmm~fuck that feel so good~ahhh~ha~*bites his lips a bit*

Dan: *removes his fingers from Dannys entrance and leans away from his neck to look at Danny face* Ready for more...Dan~ny?

Danny: *blushes softly and nods shyly* Y-Yeah I'm ready *thoughts: God damn it...He's just a tease when he says my name like that...*

Dan: Ok then... *places his hands on Dannys hips to help him move so he was above his erect member and slowly pulls him down*

Danny let out a soft gasp when he felt Dan's member slowly entering in him, he let out a soft moan.

Dan: Ngh...*stops when he's fully inside of Danny* You still feel so tight around me. *groans* Feels great. *lightly rubs Dannys hips* You doing ok?

Danny: *nods shyly*.Y-Yeah I think I'm ok. *lets out a bit of sigh* Y-you feel so hot around me though~

Dan: Ahh~ the benefits of having a fire core. Don't have to worry about the cold. *slowly starts to thrust in and out of Danny*

Danny: *blushes more of a darker shade of red* Y-Y-Yeah I guess I know what you mean...Ahh...ahh...ah...mmm~*moans*

Dan: *licks Dannys neck one last time before lying back on the bed* Lovely view.

Danny: Y-your j-just saying that because your being a te-tease...*places his hands on Dan's chest and slowly starts to bounce up and down* Ahhh~ah...~

Dan: Not teasing you at all Dan~ny. *moves his right hand to Dannys left hand and held it* I'm being completely honest with you.

Danny: O-Ok... *blushes and moans a bit*.Ahh... ngh...ahh...*bouncing up and down at the same pace* Ahh...ha~ha..ngh~

Dan: You feel so~ good. *slowly starts to move his hips so he could thrust into Danny*

Danny: Ahh...Ahh~ngh~Ha~y...you...feel...ah...ah...good too~ahh...ah...ahh...*moans* Ahh..*bites his lips a bit* y...you're so big~

Dan: *chuckles lightly* Good thing I haven't had a-ahh~ny growth spurts since I hit 18.

Danny: A-Ah~Ngh...Ahh...I-I-Ahhh~see...Ha...*moans loudly a bit*..Ahhh~mmm~*slightly bounce bit faster*

Dan: Let me know when I hit that little spot inside of you, Dan~ny. *begins to moan louder*

Danny: A-Ahhh~! I-I think you will know when I…when I get louder~ Ahh~ngh...*starts to bounce a bit faster*...Mmm~ you feel so good~

Dan: So do you Danny. *groans as he picks up the pace of his hips a bit*

Danny: *moaning louder now when he starts to bounce a little more faster* Ahhh~ Ahh...ah... mmmm... oh god~ahhh.. ha... ha... *bites his lips a little* Nnnngh~!

Dan: *sits up and kisses Danny before whispering in his ear* Keep singing for me Da-ahh~nny.

Danny: Ahhh...Ahhh~*moaning loudly* Ahhhh~! Ngh~! Ohhh fuck...oh god you feel so good~! *bouncing a little more faster* A-ahh... ah... ngh..~! Mmm... fuuuuu... fuck~!

Dan: Music to my ears. *moves his left hand to Dannys member and lightly strokes it*

Danny: *moans loudly* Ahhh... Ahhh~! Ngh~! fu...fuck... ngh... Ah...*lets a gasp when his little spot was hit* Ahhhhhhhh fuck~! T-t-that feels so good~ahh...ha

Dan: Want us...to *moans* switch places?

Danny: Ngh... ngh...*moans loudly* I-I-I-if you wa-ahh~! ngh.,... want too~~! Oh fuck~

Dan: Mmm~ *lightly bites Dannys neck* Maybe some other time we can do that.

Danny: A-A-Ah... ngh... m-m-more please more...Ahhh~! *bites his lips a little more as he bouncing at the same pace*

Dan: *thrusts faster into Danny* Feeling clo~se.

Danny: A-A-Ah... ngh...m-m-me t-t-too~fuck~

Dan: Ahh~ fuck!

Dan thrusts hard into Danny a few more times before biting down into his neck as he releases in Danny.

Danny: Ngh! Ah-ah~! *lets out a gasp and finally releases*ha... *pants a little*

Dan: *relaxes his mouth so he could remove his teeth from Dannys neck* Sorry about...that. *lightly licks Dannys neck to clean it*

Danny: Ngh... I-It's ok, really... *moans a little when his neck was lightly lick and blushes a little*

Dan: *stops licking his neck and leans back to look at it* Good, you're not bleeding. *looks at Danny as he removes his hand from Dannys member to place it on his hip* Need me to move?

Danny: *blushes a little more and nods* Y-Y-yeah, could you help me move please?

Dan: Sure.

He slowly helps Danny up and off of his member so Danny could lie on the bed.

Danny lay on the bed, he started to pant heavily and smile shyly.

Danny: T-That was... different in a way.

Dan: Yes it was, but...*slowly rubs Dannys legs* it was a wonderful kind of different, wouldn't you agree?

Danny: Y-yeah it was, and I surprised you didn't take the shirt off of me. *sighs calmly* T-that feels nice.

Dan: Didn't feel like it. *shrugs* Besides, if I did take the shirt off, I would have to get you another one to wear.

Danny laugh a little, since he knew that the older ghost was right about that, he touches his hair a little pushing it away a little and looks at Dan.

Danny: Anyways...I-I'm actually getting a little cold-and no, it's not my ice core acting up, I'm seriously cold.

Dan: Yeah, besides it's getting pretty late. *grabs the bed sheets and covers them both* Little better? *lies down next to Danny*

Danny nodded as he agree since it was getting a little late, he wonder if Sam and Tucker were still looking for him or they just went home.

The Halfa nodded to answer Dan's question.

Danny: Yeah I feel a little better, thanks. Hey Dan, um... can I ask you something? *looks up in a shy way*

Dan: You're welcome...*looks at Danny* Yes Danny?

Danny: Well to be honest, it got me thinking for a while... but why are you being so gentle with me -I mean I understand you like touching me but why are you being so... well... I guess ''nice.''

Dan: If we're going to be living in the same time line, let alone the same town, we could try to get along. *sighs* At least, until we figure out what it is that's between us.

Danny: Yeah I guess you are right about that, I mean we are getting along by just talking but...*sighs a bit looks at the bed sheets before looking up* But...I just want to know what is this weird feeling...I mean I do like talking to you but it's just... *sighs again* I dunno.

Dan: Don't stress yourself out about. *ruffles Dannys hair* You'll get white hairs if you do. *laughs at his joke*

Danny: *smile a bit and just nods* Y-Yeah I guess you are right about that…Anyways….um….Dan can I ask you one more question?

Dan: Sure, ask away Danny? *looks confused*

Danny was quiet for a moment or so before he wanted to ask the question but all of a sudden he just yawns and shook his head. He was getting too tired to stay awake.

Danny: *yawns* I guess I will tell you later...I'm getting to sleepy...*gets closer and nuzzles Dan's chest* Mmmm...Warm~.

Dan: *lightly kisses Dannys head* Sweet dreams Danny. *slowly falls asleep*

 **Xx The Next Day xX**

The early morning sun began to slowly rise, as Danny groan from the light since he honestly wasn't a morning person at all. He grab the covers a bit to hide his face.

Soon he felt the light getting a bit stronger as he softly groans to himself opening his eyes slowly. His eyes were a bit blurry but he will be fine once he was fully awake.

Soon the Halfa blinked and noticed that he wasn't in his room, sure the colors were very similar but he knew all too well that this wasn't his room.

Danny carefully tried to sit up but groan from the soreness, he tried to sit up and move but he felt a strong grip against his waist, he turn his head to see Dan sleeping.

Danny: *smiles a bit**whispers: He looks very calm and not so evil when he's sleeping...he really IS me when he's just sleeping and being calm*

He blushed a bit as he lean forward and softly kissed Dan's cheek; he took Dan's arm off his waist and gently put it to the side so he (Danny) could get out of bed so he could go home.

Danny: *hisses from the soreness* Shit...Ok ok I need to hurry and get home.

He looked around to see his "clothes" on the floor, he blushed a bit as he sigh looking around since he wasn't going to wear the "thong". He soon saw a dresser as he limped towards it and open it to pick up a pair of boxers which had little ghosts on them.

Danny: Dan won't mind if I just "borrow" them. *he quickly put the boxers on and he was surprised that it fit him!* Oh wow it fits since we have a different body shape. *looks at the dress and just decided to wear it once again*

Once he once completely dresses, he somehow managed to hide the "thong" and picked up the heels, he opens the door and quietly left Dan's room.

The Halfa took a deep breath really hoping that no one was home, he carefully and quietly began to go downstairs until he heard voices in the kitchen!

Danny: *thoughts: Shit! Busted...*

Adam: Owie...my head hurts.

Fiona: Well Adam, that's what happens when you have too much sugar. Here, *places a cup of water on the table in front of him* drink some water. It should help. *walks over to the stove*

Adam: Thank you Ms. Nora. *watches Nora flip some pancakes* I hope Dan is ok, we did leave him alone for a long while.

Fiona: Oh, I'm sure he's fine. He is a big boy he can take care of himself. *walks back to the table and places a plate with freshly made pancakes stacked on top of it on the table* But, I'll go check up on him while you have breakfast. *sighs* Knowing him, he'll be somewhat hungry.

Adam: *talking with his mouth full of pancake* Ohk Msih. Nowa.

Fiona: *talks over her shoulder as she walks out of the kitchen* Don't talk with your mouth full dear.

When she made it to the stairs, she saw some one standing a few steps away from her.

Fiona: Oh, hello. *looks confused* Are you a friend of Dans or...? *shakes her head* No, forget it. That was rude of me to ask a thing like that. Want to eat something before you go or something to drink? *smiles*

Danny blinked and was surprised to see Dan's roommate, he was also surprised she sounded so mature and caring but the surprise him more was her smile since it like the smile that a mother would give to their children.

He shyly shook his head since he was too shy to even speak to this woman; he was thirsty and hungry but all he wanted to do was to go home before his parents begin to worry and accidently destroy the house like THAT one time.

Danny: *thoughts: Oh god...this is so embarrassing...Why didn't I just turn ghost and phrase out...I guess I wasn't thinking straight*

Fiona: *looks at the young teen with concern* Well, alright then. Just be careful on your way home sweetie, some people are probably getting over their Halloween hangovers or something. *shrugs as she walks back into the kitchen, grabs a pancake and walks back to the teen* Want a pancake for the walk home? *holds out said pancake*

Danny looked at the pancake, he was so hungry since he wanted to eat it right there and now since he felt his stomach starting to hurt from the hunger but he gently took it from the woman.

Danny: *uses that shy girl voice again since he didn't want this woman to know he was a boy in a dress!* T-Thank you...miss...I-It looks really y-yummy...

Fiona: It's made by scratch. None of that store bought stuff tastes any good. *thoughts: Wow, never thought I would ever meet a girl that was so shy before. But, from what I remember from what Dan told me...Could this girl be...? I'll talk to him about it later.*

Danny: *smiles shyly as he nods* *still using the girly voice* Well...I should be g-going, thank you again for the yummy pancake.

Danny began to make his way to the door, he honestly hoped this woman didn't notice he was limping. He hissed softly as he was really sore, he turn his head a bit and once again he thanked the nice woman for the pancake.

Once he was outside of the house, he closed the door behind him and sigh.

Danny: *clears his throat to talk in his normal voice* Wow she was so sweet, I better hurry home... Uhh...I guess I should turn ghost and fly home, damnit Dan..*runs his hips and turns ghost quickly and steady to fly back home while trying not to groan from the pain*

 **Xx In Nora's House xX**

Adam: *finishing up his pancake and blinked* Hmmm...In wonder who that was that just left, I better ask about it. *gets up and grabs his plate to wash*

Fiona: Nice girl...*sighs* Hope Dan can figure out his emotions before he goes bonkers.

Adam was in the kitchen washing his dirty dish, he wondered if Nora was upstairs going to check on Dan or she went to the basement to do her witch craft.

Once he was done he put the dish in the side and left the kitchen to see Nora was still there looking rather... concerned like she was deep in thought.

Adam: , you ok? *touches her arm gently*

Fiona: Hm! *looks down at Adam in surprise* Oh, sorry kiddo. Was lost in thought for a moment. *pats his head softly* Now then, you finish up your school work and we'll see about having that picnic later.

Adam: *smiles big and nods* Awesome! Do you mind if my new friends come to the picnic too, since me and Dan met these new friends at the mall yesterday! *hoping that Nora will say yes* Please .

Fiona: *claps her hands in joy* That's a great idea Adam! I'll go wake Dan up before getting started on making our picnic.

She watches as Adam jumps for joy before going up the stairs and into his room to finish his school work.

Fiona: *sighs* And he was complaining about a headache just a few minutes ago. *walks up the stairs and over to Dans room door* Dan. You awake? *knocks on his door twice* Dan?

Fiona turns the door knob slowly and peeks inside the ghosts room to see him still asleep on his bed. She gently closed the door and walked over to the bed.

Fiona: Dan. *gently shakes Dan* Dan, it's time to wake up now.

Dan: *groans a bit before opening his eyes* What?

Fiona: Hey sleepy head, there's some breakfast for you in the kitchen if you're feeling a bit hungry.

Dan: Yeah, *yawns as he sits up* I'll eat in a bit. Um...did you see...?

Fiona: A shy girl leave my house? Yeah, I did. Nice girl too, a little on the shy side but that just added to her cuteness. *sits down on the bed and faces Dan* Was she the one you were telling me about last night?

Dan: Yeah, she was and I remembered what you and Clockwork said to me. So, we talked things out and we're going to try and figure what it is that we feel for each other.

Fiona: *pats his leg* That's great to hear Dan.

Dan: Yeah...So...What happened after you left the dance?

Fiona: Went to see how Adam was doing at Clockworks place and...*sighs* Adam was in the middle of a sugar crash *slowly becomes angry* because my ghost of a boyfriend just had this wonderful idea to give Adam candy and, while having a sugar rush, unleash him on those one-eyed jerks as payback for all of the work they give him.

Dan: *blinks in surprise* He really did that?

Fiona: Yeah he did and don't get worried if you see Clockwork around a little more than usual. He's trying to apologize for it.

Dan: And you're gonna ignore him for a while? *see her nod* That's evil...*smirks as they high-five* nice.

Fiona: I have my evil moments Dan. *stands up from the bed and walks to the door* Well, I'll better get started on making food for the picnic later.

Dan: That's today? I thought that was going to be next week.

Fiona: Yeah, but it's such a nice day out that I thought it would be nice to have it today. Plus, we're gonna have some friends with us.

Dan: Friends?

Fiona: Yeah, *turns to look at Dan* Adam said that the two of you met them at the Mall...

Once Danny got home, he was in his room and he looked around to see that his backpack wasn't there since he figures that his stuff was still at Sam house. He tosses the heels into his closet since he will deal with it later and he walks led to his dresser to get done clean clothes.

He just hoped Jazz wasn't in the bathroom or home since he honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with her "speech". He took the clothes and left his room, limp his way to the bathroom.

Once he took the bathroom, he locked the door and sigh he really glad that he was home. He placed the clean clothes near the sink, he turn on the water as he began to slip of the dress and boxers that he "borrow".

 **Xx A Little Later xX**

Danny: *turns off the water* Ahhh that was the nicest shower ever. *touches his hair* And at least my hair is back to normal.

The Halfa carefully took a towel and began to dry himself up since he was still sore, the shower helped out a bit buy he was still in pain.

After getting dry he put on his clothes on, he looked at himself in the mirror and touched his neck a bit - blushing remembering how Dan bit him.

Danny: I guess he wanted my blood but he was controlling himself... *finishes up getting ready*

After getting ready he made his way out of the bathroom to hear his dad laughing at something, probably something about ghost. He made his way downstairs to see his parents in thr kitchen and no Jazz.

Danny; *thoughts: I guess she's not home or she's still sleeping. Morning.

Jack/Maddie: Morning Danny!

Maddie: Oh, sweetie Tucker called and he wanted to know if you were able to meet him and Sam at the Nasty Burger later on after breakfast. He said he wanted to give you something.

Danny blinked a bit as he suddenly remembers that Tucker just said that so it won't sound really weird if Sam called.

Danny: O-Oh yeah, I went to Tucker's house yesterday and I think I forgot my phone, haha silly me. *sees his parents nods as they fell for it* *sits down to have breakfast but hiss*

Jack: You alright there, son?

Danny: Oh well I fell, yeah I fell. Hard.

Maddie: Oh you poor thing but just be careful, ok? *gives him a plate of ghost shape pancakes*

Danny: I-I will mom.

 **Xx Some time later xX**

After breakfast, Danny decided to put "the dress and other things" away in a secret area in his room, he was so glad that his parents didn't question him for limping.

Once he was done, he noticed it was close to noon, Danny decided to go to the Nasty Burger - he was going to go ghost but somehow it hurt more like hell when he fly. He should have asked hos parents for a ride but he didn't want to brother them since they were making some new machine for ghost or something like.

While he made his way to the Nasty Burger. The poor boy kept groaning from the soreness, he took some medicine for the pain but it just really hurt like hell.

The walk to the Nasty Burger wasn't to long of a walk since it was pretty close but the pain was killing him! He blamed his future self for being so...big!

Danny reached the door when he looked up to see Dash coming out of thr Nasty Burger.

Dash: Ohh cool Kwan, it's Fenturd.

Kwan: Hahaha yeah, it's Fenturd.

Danny: *wasn't in the mood to deal with Dash* Oh haha really funny, look I gave no time to deal with jocks right now ok...Sooo could you PLEASE move out of the-

Dash: Awww are you trying to be the tough guy - well you aren't tough at all, Fen-turd!

Danny: ...I'm seriously not in the fucking mood at all so move away before I stab your dick with a pen...I dare you call that once more.

Dash: Ha you don't sca-*his eyes widen when he noticed Dannys expression. The expression was so so evil, it was like the pressing that he (Dash) saw with that man he saw yesterday, but Danny expression was fill annoyance while the man expression was fill with so so hate and anger* Alright sorry, Fenton...Ummm...Here let go move. L-lets go Kwan.

Danny: *sees the jocks leave and sighs a bit before he enters the place, looking for his friends. Until he sees his friends at the usual spot, he limps over there* Hey.

Sam/Tucker: Hey!

Sam: Wow are you ok?

Danny: I'm just peachy. *smiles gently at her as he sits by her but groans lowly*

Tucker: Dude are you really ok, you seem our of it?

Danny: N-No I'm ok really I'm fine. Anyways you two have my bag.

Sam nodded as she gave Danny god bag back, the Halfa took it and he thanked her for it. He reached for his phone to see he had some missed calls from the both of them which was from yesterday.

Tucker and Sam began to talk as they look at Danny closely, they could have sworn that saw some marks on his neck.

Danny noticed that they were staring as he looked at them.

Danny: What?

Tucker: Well did you get into a fight with a ghost vampire last night or something because you have some marks on your neck.

Danny: *thoughts: O-Oh at least he didn't say hickies...* Yeah after I left the gum there was a ghost who wanted blood or something and he bit me a couple of them.

Sam: Wow I guess the ghost WAS REALLY out for you*sips her water flavored drink*

Danny: *laughs nervously* You cou-could say that again

They all began to chat about random things until all of the teens began to hear something ring. They all looked at their phones until Danny noticed he had a text from a random number, he blinked.

Danny: Guys check this out. *showing his friends the message that was just sent to him*

Phone Message: _Hey there, please don't delete this message. Look, my roommate and her kid want you and your friends to meet them and I at the park for a picnic. It was her kids idea. Hopefully, you remember us from the mall when I gave you back your phone. Anyway, we'll be at the park sometime around 3. – D_

Danny: *blinks*

Tucker: I guess he wants to go to the park right now.

Sam: Yeah I guess we could go since it's been a while since we all went to the park.

Danny: Hahaha yeah it was since we are always fighting ghost.

Tucker: We could there now.

Danny thought it was a good idea but in all honestly he wanted to just sit down for a while because he was too sore to even move, and he didn't wait for the others as he was sitting on the grass.

Sam: Yeah. me and sun don't really mix together so it's better to wait *sips her drink more*

Danny: *thoughts: Oh thank you Sam!*

Tucker: Ahhh well ok but I guess we could leave around 2: 50, Nasty Burger is close to the park.

Danny/Sam: Alright food idea.

 **Xx Meanwhile at Noras house xX**

Dan: *sitting on the sofa next to Adam who was playing a game* You knew what was going to happen and yet you still did it.

Clockwork: *in his child form sitting on the sofa arm rest* I'll admit that what I did was childish, but I still kept my word that no harm would come to Adam.

Adam: *mumbles: Tell that to the head-owie I had this morning.*

Dan: I better go check on her. *gets up off the sofa and walks to the kitchen* Hey, you doing ok?

Fiona: *places the last few contains in the picnic basket* Yeah, doing just fine. He still here?

Dan: Yeah and still sulking.

Fiona: *sighs* Fine, I'll talk to him later. *closes the basket and picks it up* Well, it's ready.

Dan: *nods as he turns around to walk back to where Adam was with Nora following him* Ok kid, time to go.

Adam: *saves his game and gets off the sofa* Yay! Picnic time! Picnic time! *walks to the front door and waits for them*

Dan: *grabs the basket from Noras hands* I'll carry it. *walks over to Adam and opens the door while changing into his human disgiuse* Come on kid, We'll wait for Nora outside.

Fiona: *watches Adam and Dan walk out* Don't you dare leave me wi-. *groans when the front door closed* Clever guy.

Clockwork: Indeed. *phases to his older form* My apologizes.

Fiona: Apology accepted. *leans up and kisses his cheek* I better get going before the kids get into trouble.

Dan: *yells from outside* Not a kid!

Fiona: *looks at the door and yells back* With the way you act, you might as well be! See you la-*sees that Clockwork is no longer there* Guy sure knows how to make an exit. *walks over to the door while grabbing her house keys and walks outside* Ready. *locks the front door*

Dan: Finally.

Adam and Nora laugh and the three begin talking as they made their way to the park.

 **Xx back with Danny, Sam, and Tucker xX**

The teens begin to walk to the park since it was almost 2: 50, they all stood from the chair but Danny groan from the soreness but he told his friends that he just fell hard from the the fight he had with the ghost.

They three friends walked to the park, but they walked slowly because since Sam and Tucker noticed that Danny was limping so they didn't want to walk fast.

Danny: Anyways, sorry if I didn't come back to you guys after the fight.

Sam/Tucker: Oh it's ok.

Tucker: We tried to find you but we figure you were fighting a ghost or just went home since you look a bit stressed out.

Danny: Yeah but I will make it to you two later on, I promise.

Sam: Danny it's ok we understand we aren't mad at all

Danny smiles gently at them as he just nods, they made their way to the park. Once they had there they decided to wait under a big tree so they went a burn and Danny could rest a bit.

Tucker: You need help sitting down dude?

Danny: No it's ok I think, I will just lean on the try since these people might want to sit on the picnic table.

Tucker: Alright.

Sam: I will go keep on a look out for them incase.

Tucker: Hey I was going to keep out a look out for them.

Danny: Dude, knowing you might get distracted with some cute girl who's passing by.

Tucker: Hey!

Danny: *smirks* I'm just teasing.

Sam: You boys are so strange I swear. *shakes her head at them*

Tucker/ Danny: But you love us~.

Sam: Yes I so love you two goofballs. *turns around so she could keep a look out*

It was still a bit early so the boys just chatted a bit, while Sam kept out a look at, Tucker kept telling Danny about what happen during the dance when he left. The Halfa listened to his friend.

Tucker: Oh yeah Paulina kept asking for...Well Phantom

Danny: Of course she did. *sighs heavily*

Tucker: But Sam sorta told her off because she kept disrespecting us, and oh yeah you totally missed this part but...someone broke Dashs wrist!

Danny: *trying not to smirk since he knew who did that* Oh wow that's pretty intense - wish I was there.

Tucker: You already miss the good stuff.

Danny: Oh well you know me hahaha.

Sam kept in the looked out until she saw a little boy who was running towards somewhere, she wonder if that was same little boy that she saw yesterday. She waited until she noticed his red hair, she turn to look at her friends.

Sam: They are here.

Tucker: Sweet! Trust me Danny you are going to like the big guy, he's pretty scary but he's cool - sorta reminds me of you.

Danny: Good to know *smiles a bit*

Adam: *runs over to a nearby gazebo like area where there was some tables and chairs* Over here! *turns around and waves at the two adults*

Fiona: Be careful Adam!

Adam: Ok. *sits in one of the chairs*

Dan: *places the basket on the table* What now?

Fiona: We set everything up while waiting for the kids to get here. *starts setting up the table* You did send them a text, right?

Dan: I know how to work a cell phone woman. *sits across from Adam* Yeah, I sent them one.

Fiona: Good. *sees three teens walking towards them* That them?

Adam: *turns around in his seat and smiles* Yeah, that's them. *waves at the teens* Hello!

The teens walked up to them and they greet the three of them.

Tucker: Sorry we didn't wait for you over here our friend decided to wait in the shade.

Sam: Yeah he saying he was sore because he fell hard.

Danny: *gasp a little and looks up and notice Nora**thoughts: That's the same woman from this morning...Huh, wait wasn't she supposed to be with Dan, since he told me she's the roommate? But he's not here... but why is my ghost sense coming out... Weird*

Tucker: Do you need some help with setting up?

Sam: Uhh... we need to introduce you first, Tucker.

Tucker: The kid and the big guy already know us.

Danny: She mean-*clears his throat* She means the lady.

Tucker: O-Oh opps sorry. *laughs nervously*

Danny: *smiles at Nora* My name is Danny and these are my friends Sam and Tucker.

Sam/Tucker: Hi *says this to Nora*

Fiona: Hi Danny, Sam, Tucker. I'm Fiona Nora, but everyone calls me Nora. You already met Adam and Dan at the Mall. *laughs nervously* Sorry if Adam is a little hyper.

Dan: Her boyfriend thought it would be a fun idea to give the kid some candy and while under the effects of a sugar rush. Unleash said kid on his employers. *laughs* I really wanted to see that.

Fiona: Dan, keep talking like that and you'll be back to living with my boyfriend. Who, let me remind you, lives outside of town.

Adam: *laughs as he watches the two adults* Don't worry you guys. *looks at the teens who look confused* This happens all the time and it never becomes a full out brawl between them.

Danny: *thoughts: He sounds like Dan... like his humor.. Nah, it can't be him.**shakes his head*

Sam: Oh it's ok, I'm sorta used to the hyperness because of these two *points to the boys* Their always hyper even they are together.

Danny/Tucker: We are not hyper, we are serious.

Sam: Mhm.

Danny; *rubs his neck a little and groans from the soreness*

Sam: Danny, you should sit down and stop touching your vam-I your bug bite.

Danny: I wasn't, I was just rubbing my neck. *looks for a place to sit and seats in front Dan and groans slightly**mumbles* ... shit... *bites his lips*

Sam: Here, why don't we help you out while the boys talk.

Tucker: Sweet! *is about to sit down by his shirt collar*

Sam: I meant 'we'' as in you and me. Danny needs to sit down for a while so he could relax.

Tucker sigh a little, but he didn't want to be rude so he decided to help out Nora and Sam set the table. Danny looked at the three of them before he turn to look at Dan and Adam.

Danny got a little shy since he's just trying to say something since he noticed that Adam look younger than Dani so he couldn't really like anything like pre-teen would like.

Danny just sat there quietly trying to figure out on what to say, but he took a deep breath a little and looked to the side since he got nervous. Tucker was right... for once this guy look pretty scary but something was familiar to him.

Adam: What do you do for fun Danny? *looks at said teen*

Danny: O-Oh... Um...I help my parents around with their workshop and play video games with my friends. *thoughts: I guess I could tell him I fight ghost too since everyone knows* And I fight ghosts too.

Adam: That is so cool. So you're like a super hero?

Dan: You don't have to answer that. The kid is in that super hero phase.

Adam: *looks at Dan* I like some villains too Dan.

Dan: *understands the meaning behind those words* Point taken kid. *looks at Danny* What happened to that cheese-head, Vlad? He still in space or something?

Danny: *blinks and makes an face**thoughts: Cheese head, that's what I call him...* Wait an a minute ar-

When Danny was going to ask something when heard his friends saying ''finished'', he turn to look at them and smile a little.

Tucker: Alright time to eat I'm starving!

Sam: Tucker! *groans*

Danny: Awww, Sam let him be-I mean I'm hungry too th only thing I ate was a pancake and toast my parents made.

Tucker/Sam: Are you serious?!

Danny: Y-Y-yeah why are you looking at me like that it's not a big deal.

Tucker: You usually eat a lot and your parents always make big meals for breakfast.

Danny: I wasn't hungry and I wasn't in the mood, since I'm sore.

Tucker: Well.. I guess that ghost really put up a fight.

Danny: Yes he did. *clears his throat, he looked to the side and blinked thinking he could have sworn he saw Dan smirk**thoughts: Odd...*

Sam: *feeling to make Danny feel less nervous* Anyways, Nora said she made something that everyone will like. *helps Nora gets the food out from the basket*

Fiona: Yep, *smiles* Homemade food is the best kinda food. *places the last contain of food on the table*

Dan: As long as it doesn't come back to life, we got nothing to worry about. *grabs one of the bread rolls*

Fiona: Like that is ever gonna happen. Well, dig in kids. There's plenty for all of us.

Soon the teens began to ''dig' in since they were so hungry,; however Danny couldn't stop staring at the mysterious man... there was something about him that was so familiar.

He wonder if it was his eye, his face, his voice, his... The Halfa slightly tilt his head to the side a little bit to notice marks on the older man's neck and those marks were in the same place where he(Danny) gave his future self the exact same hickies.

Maybe it was a shield accident or was something else; Danny needed to know right now because this was too weird for him.

Tucker: Oh god this food is so amazing, Danny you got to try the sandwich it-Dude you ok? *notice Danny staring at the older man* Dude, stop checking the big guy out.

Danny: *turns a lovely shade of 100th shades of red* T-T-T-T-TUCKER?!

Sam: Tucker, seriously that was rude-you know Danny is shy when it comes to people. *rolls her eyes and eats her salad*

Tucker: Hahahahahah I was just messing with you, I know you were you weren't doing that.

Danny:...*nibbles on his bread roll, but looks up once more* *thoughts: Why does it seem like I know him... why...Maybe should I should ask now to be safe and to get it over and done with* Um...Uh...

Dan: *looks at the shy teen* Yes, what is it Danny?

Danny: *thoughts; The way he says my name... it's so... No no... I gotta got ask since it can't be the _same_ Dan* I'm so sorry to be rude and I'm sorry for staring but I swear you look so familiar, maybe it's just me...*looks down for a moment to find the courage, he licks his lips nervously and he looks up* But have we met before?

Dan: *leans forward and smirks at Danny before gently grabbing the younger teens chin with his left hand and whispers quietly so only Danny could hear him* I have no idea as to what you're talking about, my dear little Halfa. *looks at Danny lovingly even though he is smirking at the reaction he got*


	3. Chapter 3-TUE- Deleted Episode

**(** **AN:** **Hello everyone** **,** **Ok, so me and my friend, Naomi, have been talking and we decided to watch The Ultimate Enemy and some how this story came to mind.** **M** **y friend, Naomi, and I have been working on for the past few days/weeks.** **:)**

Hahahahah, this story was so random and it was different because we were trying to make it humorous, and I swear we did. My friend and I wanted to do a different take on the episode and my friend thought it will be cool to give more development to the characters in a way because we felt like Valerie and Dan fight was like short and stuff... :/

 **But it was our idea to make Tucker have a random moment… because we thought it will be funny.**

 **Ohhhh I almost forgot, Phantom is Dan until later on. Don't worry we call him Dan later but we thought it will be a good idea to call him Phantom until later.**

 **WE DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! JUST THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY ANY OTHERS THAT WE MAY WRITE IN THE FUTURE!**

 **(( I, Pana-sule, HOWEVER, DO OWN MY TWO OCs Fiona Nora and Adam.))**

 **((** **AN:** **Hope you all like this Chapter. Have a nice day/night everyone!))**

 **So yeah.. It was a lot of fun~!)**

 **DP: Ultimate Enemy: Deleted Episode beta**

 _?: I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart. *lifts Danny's chin*_

 _Ok, so I have this odd feeling that you are going to ask me the same questions, like why am I in the ground, panting, dirty and looking scared as all hell?_

 _Well... to be honest this is going to sound crazy but I'm actually...Hahaha... that's pretty funny and interesting story. Man, I think I'm going to sound like Jazz on you, but please hear me out, but it all started days ago..._

 **Xx A Couple Days Earlier xX**

 _I was peacefully resting on my bed when my alarm clock went off; I groan a little since I had a long night fighting the ghosts, duh obviously... but last night I couldn't even sleep... I had a lot on my mind for some unknown reason._

 _I reached out my arm to hit the snooze button so I didn't have to keep on hearing that annoying sound. I began to rest a little more until I heard a little._

 _About minutes later, I could have sworn I heard someone knocking on my door but I was so tired to even open my eyes. Anyways, the person that was walking into my bedroom was my older sister, Jazz._

 _She shook me gently as possible telling me that I needed to hurry so I won't be late to school. I groan again but what can you do even your sister is begins to brag about it's unhealthy about sleeping all day._

 _As usual, I get up and go to the bathroom to do my daily routine, brush my teeth, shower and got dressed, I went downstairs to get something to eat._

 _Making my way to the kitchen, I noticed my parents were making ghost pancakes... Yeah. Don't get me wrong I don't mind, I do like pancakes but sometimes it got a little...well... weird that we always ate ghost shape pancakes._

 _After eating my breakfast, my parents were heading downstairs while me and Jazz were getting ready to head out. She offered to take me to school. I told her I didn't mind her taking me to school._

 _Jazz drove us to school; when we were in her car she put on the radio and I swear I think my ears were going to bleed when Jazz began to sing!_

 _She began to sing a song that always seemed to play whenever I was in the car for some unknown reason._

 _It was one of those pop-dancing type songs that you hear in the night clubs; thankfully it wasn't Ember McLain singing. Don't get me wrong, I didn't_ _ **hate**_ _Ember for possessing me to ''pretend'' to fall in love with Sam, but there was something about... well more like thinking of her made me... sorta upset in a way... because well she played with my heart to make me think that that I 'was' really in love with Sam._

 _Jazz kept on singing, I looked at the window, there were lots of people who were passing by or opening up stores. I sigh a little thinking a little wondering how the day was going to be like but I already knew the answer to that it was going to be the same boring old day._

 _Once we reached the school, Jazz parked her car in the student parking lot as I got out of the car quickly as possible since I wanted to meet up with my friends._

 _I saw Tucker and Sam waiting outside of the school door talking; I walked towards them as they greeted them._

 _We talked for a while before heading inside where we saw Dash... Ugh, I hated that fucker. Why I hated this fucker... well for had a lot of reason to dislike Dash, but that was another story for some other day._

 _Uhh...I think you don't want to hear this but when he saw me he decided to shove me in a locker._ (wow am I not surprised.) _Lucky for me, I used my ghost power to phrases those and enter his possessed body too stuff him into a locker._

 _After doing that, I phrase out of Dash's body and Tucker thought it was funny while Sam gave me a look. I know she cared and she wants me to use my powers for good but...Dash... Ugh! He was just annoying prick who always bully me because I was ''different.''_

 _My friends and I walked towards our lockers to get our books out, once we got out books out we just talked some more until I heard some teacher talking about something._

 _It sounded sorta important, like REALLY important I sorta wanted to stay in listen but the students were blocking the voices so I couldn't really hear anything. I shrugged and turn to pay attention to my friends._

 _Tucker was talking about something about he made something new for his PDA, which I thought it was pretty cool on a way. After or so, the bell rang and Sam said something that we should head to class before we get in trouble._

 _The morning went on usual, Mr. Lancer was talking about something boring which I was semi-paying attention but at the same time my brain was shutting down since I was so damn tired._

 _Anyways, a while later Mr. Lancer told us that we have to go the auditorium for something important. I started to think about earlier when I saw those teachers talking._

 _About some time later, we all got up and began to make our way to the auditorium, my friends and I were standing close together talking for a while before I gaze a little other to notice my sister, Jazz was talking to Mr. Lancer about something._

 _I blinked about why she was talking to him about._

 _I sorta heard what they were talking which me get a little nervous because I heard what them what they were talking about._

 _Once we all got inside, we all began to sit down; I was in the middle with Tucker sitting next to me while Sam was in the back between us._

 _Soon I saw my sister working on the sage as she sat down on the left side while I saw some guy walking to the left and sat down as well, soon he feel asleep too. I wanted to sleep as well but my mind was beginning to race because I knew this was going to be really important._

 _Like two minutes later, Mr. Lancer came up and began to talk about the important information which was the CA.T._

 _Tucker and Sam said something which I told them to be quiet and listen because this was important. I knew they were in shock because I wasn't the type to listen information like that..._

 _Mr. Lancer was talking about future, he mention something about people who didn't place the C.A.T. would work at the Nasty Burger and the guy... whoever he was woke up and started to speak about something._

 _All I could do was blank out because I was nervous and being pressure in a way... after... this was my future we will be talking about here... hehehe... yeah._

 **Xx Sometime Later School xX**

 _After school, Sam decided we should go to her house and do a study group since she thought it will ease me up but I decided I will go home and study since I wanted some quiet time. Sam and Tucker nodded and understood. I smile at them, I'm really glad that I had friends who support me._

 _I waved at them as I made my made home, I didn't see Jazz sine I figure she was since in the school doing something but I figure I will see her home._

 _However, I didn't realize that things were going to be interesting to say the least._

 **Xx At The Fenton's Kitchen xX**

 _Once I got home, I went downstairs to tell my parents that I was home, of course they were busy working on something new._

 _I decided to leave them alone; I went upstairs and headed to the kitchen to story there. Once I got into the kitchen, I heard the sound of the front door being opening it was obvious that it was Jazz. Anyways time to study on this practice C.A.T._

 _About sometimes later, was trying to get the answer to the first answer... I was thinking about A or B...Hmm..._

 _While thinking I could smell the perfume that Jazz was wearing since she was over my shoulder watching me. I made a made face when I thought she was said something. Soon I look at my practice test to pick B when she said something again but she quickly stood quiet, and I got a little annoyed at her!_

 _I began to say_ "OK! I get it! You're brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you. So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill...'' _. I rolled my eyes at her a little._

 _Jazz spoke saying that she wanted me to do good in my life and I began to say the same thing that she was going to say to me about her three things that she wanted best for me. All of a sudden Jazz yelled,_ ''Duck!''

 _I gave her a weird look since I didn't why she said that until something hard hit me. I yelled,_ ''Ow!'' _. All of a sudden I see a metal boomerang on the table; I lift it up a little and threw it._

 _My rub my head a little more until my parents came in the room. Dad said something that he called the item called, "Boooooomerang!" It was a pretty cheesy but funny in a way._

 _Soon the boomerang came back into the kitchen and hit me again, rubbing my head a little, mom said something about it being all whacky like until Dad notice I was taking the C.A.T. sample test. He joked,_ "What's that, Dan? One of those stupid C.A.T. tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat".

 _Dan? Did my own Dad called me ''Dan?" Ok.. that was really strange, but whatever I wasn't going to trouble myself with it. I turn to look at the sample test and clenched my fist together. I moved the test and the books away from the table._

 _All of a sudden, I let a little gasp when my ghost sense came out, I had to act fast because Jazz was still in the kitchen, I turn to face her and I told her to get out of my room!_

 _Yeah, good thinking._

 _Jazz said something, but she was acting rather strange. I turn and let out a little yelp when I saw the ghost... the ghost was a child._

 _She sorta looked really familiar in some weird way..._

 _The ghost was said her name was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady! Eww!_

 _Don't get me wrong, I love kids-they are pretty cute even though they are annoying half of the fucking time, but this ghost girl was daughter of my two ghost enemies!_

 _Ok.. well enough of that, I turn in my ghost self and we began to fight._

 **Xx Somewhere in the Nasty Burger xX**

 _Some we ended in the Nasty Burger of all places, the fight was pretty easy. Even though she was a ghost child, she was putting up a good fight._

 _Soon I remember what that guy said something if the stuff gets too hot... Quickly I looked around until I saw a box with some multicolored Nasty Sauce packets. I picked one up and threw on Box Lunch and pointed my finger to focus a beam._

 _Soon half of the Nasty Burger exploded._

 _I landed near my friends, as Tucker was randomly eating a burger and asking me which ghost I was fighting. I stood up and helped Sam out to stand as well, telling them I was fighting Box Lunch the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. They replied with a ''yikes'' when I told them it was more an ''ew''._

 _Thins couldn't get any weirder than this until I looked down to see something, it look like a medallion. I picked it up, thinking this medallion could be some answer and then I noticed the C.A.T. test answers... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

 _I smiled I held it up close into the air!_

 _Yep, I feel like things were going to change for the best._

 **Xx The Next Day xX**

 _The next, I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock going off, I got up and I noticed the answers next to my lamp, I blinked a little picking it up and putting the answers into my backpack._

 _I hurried to go get ready for school._

 _After getting ready for school, I went downstairs to see mom making breakfast...I really hope it wasn't pancakes..._

 _Lucky for me it wasn't pancakes, thank god...however I spoke too soon when mom was making eggs with toast that was shaped like a ghost._

 _Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh... My parents and their ghost obsession, but whatever I still loved them nevertheless._

 _After breakfast, Jazz offer to drive us to school once again, I wanted to go walk but I decided to go with the flow._

 _When arriving to school, I was little nervous but at the same time I was sorta happy because the C.A.T. were in a couple of days and well... I had the answers to them, but there something telling me that I shouldn't peek...Should I take it back or cheat...?_

 _I walked towards inside the building, walking to my locker until I saw my friend waiting for me. I smiled walking towards them._

 _We were talking about random things until Sam said something about returning the test answer back, I told her that I was going to return them but at the same time there something in me that wanted to have a little sneak peek... But there this little voice saying ''no...I shouldn't cheat''_

 _However, Tucker wanted to be a smartass about saying something about returning the answers after the test which got little me upset because I wanted to return it but I was so nervous._

 _Ok...before things got weird I did want to sneak a peek but I wanted to be to give it back because it was the right thing to do but... I didn't want my future to be terrible! So basically it was a 50-50 chance really._

 _As we talking about, I didn't notice that we were passing by the Teacher's Lounge._

 _We kept on talking about the test some more I sigh heavily since my friends notice I was getting, well more like stress out a bit, soon they stop talking about the test which was a good thing that they did._

 _As we were making our way to our class, I mention something about the medallion I found yesterday. Tucker assisted on coming over so maybe he could check it out, which I didn't mind at all._

 _Sam asked me if I ever seen it before, and I told her that I never seen it before yesterday._

 _We talked a little more before we heard the bell rang, we started to heard to class but my mind kept on racing...I just hope this day will be ok so far._

 **Xx After School, And In The Fenton House – Inside xX**

 _After school me and my friends decided to go my house, usually we would to the mall for a while or something before go to my house, but I decided to go to my house instead._

 _Once we got to my room, I put my backpack on the floor walked towards my dresser to pick up the medallion, placing it gently on the floor. My friends sat on the floor too; Tucker took out his PDA from his backpack and attached the wires to the medallion._

 _Tucker said something that it looks like it wasn't working with his PDA, then Sam said something that it could be from the future or something. I grab my backpack and stood up and told them that I should study for the test._

 _Sam and Tucker concerned, and I really don't blame them at all to but they shouldn't get mad at m because this wasn't their future... This is my mine own future. I sigh and turn my back away from them._

 _I heard Tucker say something to Sam, and she reply with a comment something she if I wanted to cheat I could something like that._

 _I looked down at the packet nervously. Maybe I should take a little sneak peek to the answer but why there's a part me trying to be prevent that. I took a deep breath again... ok maybe this was the only way to find out._

 _Nervously I looked at the packet once more before lifting one of hands; I slowly began to placed it on the top and gently peel the top off of the packet. Before I could anything with it I heard my friends gasp as I turn to see some kind of robot ghost?_

 _It sorta looked like a combination of Skulker and Technus, with Skulker's head in the typical head spot and Technus's face embedded in its chest. I heard my friends say something but I just ignored them and I quickly turn into my ghost half._

 _I leap to attack them when I was backhanded against the wall and glare up asking this ghost robot... thing whoever he was. Soon they said their name was Skulktech 9.9, the future Ghost World's greatest hunter and greatest techno villain._

 _Yeah... Skulker and Technus together, pretty creepy and it was a total yikes if you ask me._

 _Anyways, I saw several claws things came out of him as they were coming right at me, I barely missed them. Shit... this was tougher... I quickly turn intangible I quickly took Tucker's and Sam's hand to take them out of the room, soon I return through the door. I was about to attack, Skulktech knock me out for a little before grabbing me neck._

 _My eyes widen a little when I saw them lift up and arm which begins to spin like one of those scale saw. Soon I noticed that they made a face since it looks like something was beeping, they started to say something like they fixed it and they mention an PDA._

 _Heh, good old Tucker, always one step ahead._

 _Soon Skulktech goes intangible, and their jets fire off. Dropping me on the floor as they off, I heard the door open and I got up quickly telling my friends to follow before I went intangible fly out of the room._

 **Xx Somewhere In Outside xX**

 _Soon I zap them with ectoblast, knocking them off the sky._

 _All of a sudden they opened their arms to send out some blue-white ray that catches me and somehow it hit me. Hitting me again as I turn into my human self, quickly I turn back into my ghost self._

 _I made a face at them as they smirk at me, were they seriously shorting my powers, why were they doing that?_

 _They said that ''Pummerler'' or something like, will not work on me in the future._

 _Future? What the hell were they talking, why are talking about my future... what the hell?_

 _Technus started to laugh saying that I was less powerful that the other Phantom that they had to deal with._

 _Wait? Other Phantom...? Were they talking about Vlad? No it can't be... or wait... what? What they talking about my future and other ''Phantom''?_

 _I wanted to ask them what they were talking about when a other blast hit me and made turn into my human self. Lucky I grab onto a flagpole but the stupid thing broke on me._

 _I fell on a pile some trash bags; I took some of the garbage off me. I joked to myself saying I might not have a future of an Olympic gymnast. When I was about to get up something grab me and slam me against the ground, I looked up to Skulktech had with an deadly smirk on their faces and said, ''You don't have an future, period.''_

 _Something seem odd when they smirk, they had this weird sense of fear and hate in their eyes...What the hell is going on?_

 _Soon I heard a familiar voice which belonged to Tucker._

 _Tucker began to use his PDA to override them or something, soon I see a red laser hit Skulktech which makes them short out and fall to the ground. I smiled congratulations my friends._

 _Sam ran towards me, telling Tucker to help her out with this claw thing that I was stuck in._

 _I have no idea what happen next because suddenly there was a glow of blue-white surrounding us, I closed my eyes since the light was shining against my face._

 _Soon we all vanished._

 **Xx Clockwork's Tower xX**

 _Ticking... Ticking... Ticking..._

 _That was the sound I kept hearing._

 _I began to slowly my eyes; I blinked and noticed that I was in some weird place I never seen before. Sound I felt a click down; I looked down to see that claw thing unhook itself._

 _Once they were off, I began to look around the place a little bit; I heard some groans I turn a little to look at my friends who were looking were on the floor as well._

 _I carefully stood up and I helped them up carefully, since we fell pretty hard on the ground._

 _Once we got up, we began to wander where the hell we were since it was so dark and gloomy looking..._

 _We approached a window that sorta looks some kind of clock embedded to it or some sort of it._

 _Tucker walked towards it a little, I followed him a little and stood next to him._

 _When we looked out the window, the colors were a darkish-green ghostly like aura; however, this felt like nothing like the ghost-zone... Well... maybe we were still in the Ghost Zone, but if we were in the ghost-zone this wasn't the place I ever been too._

 _Somewhere deep down, I knew there something wrong, like something bad will happen... than that's when I realized things weren't going to be the same ever again._

Tucker: Have any idea on where in the Ghost Zone we could be Danny? *looks over at said friend* I mean, you've been in here more times than either me or Sam.

Sam: This place is really creepy even for me.

Danny: *shakes his head since he has no idea* To be honest this is one part of the Ghost Zone I've never been here, it just seems... odd. Come guys let's look around or something.

Sam: *looks at Danny and nods* Good idea, but let's not touch anything. We don't know what could being living here. Plus, we need to find a way back home.

Tucker: *looks at a nearby wall* Hey, check this out. *walks over to the wall he was looking at* These things look like the ones that those ghosts Danny was fight were wearing. Maybe these things can help us get back. *grabs one of the medallions and places it around his neck* Ah ha! *waits a few seconds before turning around to look at his friends* Nothing huh?

Sam: No, but nice try though Tucker. *something catches the corner of her eye and walks over to it*

Danny: Yeah you are right about that we need to find a way out. *sighs a bit and looks around before he looks at Tucker and looks at the medallion are his neck* What are these things...I honestly don't like this at all. *looking at the medallion to see the label _CW_. Hmmm...

Sam: *calls over her shoulder* Uh guys...You're not gonna like what I'm seeing on this.

Tucker: What thing Sam? *looks over at Sam*

Sam: I don't know. I think it's some weird time portal judging by what it says on the bottom of it. *points at the text box that says: " _Future: 10 Years"_ *

The teens looked at the time portal, that heard people screaming, looking afraid and running to hide...They had no idea what was going on until they saw a see a green blast destroying a building while more people ran for safety.

Soon the screen turned to a view of an older ghost laughing evilly, as he kept destroying the town and he laughed more as the building crumble into bits.

The teens were surprised that this ghost was ghost destroying the town as they all three if them look so surprised at this because they all have fought a tough ghost but this ghost was different...

Soon Sam widens her eyes when she noticed something that caught her eye on the ghost's outfit.

The ghosts outfit had the same _DP_ the same label she made for Danny.

Tucker: *notices the expression on Sams face* What's wrong Sam?

Sam: *points at the logo on the older ghost's suit* That the same emblem I made for Danny!

Tucker: Wait, hold up...You mean the ghost we're seeing right now is...?

The two teens were so surprised that the older ghost was...Danny Fenton aka Phantom.

Danny kept watching the time portal thing when he sorta looked like he was in deep thought, like he was shocked or something like that.

Danny: *whispers: Hot damn~.*

The Halfa couldn't help stare at the older ghost-he didn't know why he was having these thoughts but he knew that this was beyond WRONG to think an evil version of himself of well... hot.

Soon the army came into view as they were going to shoot until the older ghost of Danny used a new move which sounded like it had a ghostly moaning sound to it.

Danny: *smiles* Holy shit is that the ghostly wail! *lightly pushes Sam a little to the side and stare at the ghost version of himself for a moment before he turn to look at his friends* I look so hot with a cool power!

Both Tucker and Sam looked at Danny in surprise, but Sam's expression changed to one of angry, although she didn't lash out at him.

Danny: I-I mean if the power wasn't use for evil! *looks to the side a little*

In all honestly he didn't know what made him turn... evil, he kept on looking at the time portal as he really begin to wonder what caused this to happen to him in the first place.

Danny: I don't understand... How do I end up like this? *confused*

Tucker: *takes out his PDA as he turned around to look at Skulktech* Maybe future tech boy knows anything about-.

Before Tucker could hack into the ghosts IOS, the ghost started to glow blue-white as he floated off the ground and into the time portal (Danny and Sam moved out of the way).

Tucker: I didn't do that.

?: I did.

Tucker looked up while Danny and Sam turned around to see what Tucker was looking at and saw an old looking ghost.

The old ghost had light-blue skin and red eyes with a scar over his left eye; he also had a long white beard. He was wearing a light-purple tunic, a purple cloak with a hood over his head while a black gear like clip was holding the cloak closed. There were three watches on each wrist of his gloves which were covering his hands. In his right hand was a staff, its base color was gray and at the top of the staff was a small clock, that looked like a 'C', that was attached to something that looked like a 'W'.

But, what was surprising about this ghost was that in the center of his chest was a clock that was being covered by what appeared to be a door.

?: *floats down near the teens* I sent him back to his own time or rather...forward to his own time I should say. You see time moves backwards *changes into a baby* and forwards *changes to an adult* and...oh why should I bother explaining this...You're 14. *changes back into his old form*

Danny blinked and looked a little angry since he wanted some answers to why the hell was this going on and did mysterious ghost need something about this?

Danny: Who are you? And do you know something because if you do tell m right now.

Sam and Tucker looked at their friend since they were a little surprised that Danny was being so straight forward about this; however, they were also surprised since they had no idea what was going on either.

Clockwork: Right, forgive me *chuckles* it's been a long while since the last time I had any visitors in my home. So introductions, I am Clockwork, Master of Time. *changes in his baby form* I have been ordered to eliminate you so that this future *points at the time portal* never happens.

Danny: *blinks and turns to the time portal and looks at the ghost* What do you mean by that? *a little confused since he didn't understand*

Clockwork: You will see what I mean.

At that moment, the evil older Phantom came on screen laughing as he lifted up a nearby tank. As the civilians ran away from him, he threw it in some random direction before flying closer to the screen (but not fly out of it) and fired some ecto-blasts.

The three teens looked at the time portal thing again as they were surprised about this.

Well... Danny was distracted kept looking at the older Phantom; he soon felt his cheeks heat up a little as he had no idea why he was having these thoughts himself in a weird way. No no, he tried to remind calm and get some answers.

Danny: *shakes his head since he honestly doesn't believe that this was him and he honestly try not to... well fan boy since he was getting a little 'thoughts'* No way, you've got to be kidding me. Name one evil thing I've done! *looking at Clockwork since he wanted answers now!*

Clockwork said nothing as he used his staff to change the portal to show them Danny's room. They saw Jazz, Danny's older sister, walk into his room and over to his backpack. She looked around the room nervously before looking into the backpack and pulled out the folder that contained the C.A.T. test answers.

 _Jazz: *gasps* Danny's a cheater!_

Tucker: *smirks* Bet you can't find two!

Clockwork changed the screen from Jazz crying to show the end result of evil Phantom's attack, which was that the tanks and attack planes were damaged beyond repair as were the surrounding buildings.

Clockwork: How about two thousand?

Danny gritted his teeth a little since in all honestly he had no idea what the hell was happening, he didn't know why he turn into something like or this mysterious ghost trying to mess with him?

Was this ghost trying to scare him off?

Danny: You know what; I'm not going to sit-

Sam: Uhh... You're actually standing?

Danny: Right. Stand here and listen to you accusing me of something I didn't do! I'm going ghost! *he turns into his ghost form and flies towards Clockwork*

Clockwork: Time out! Rewind!

Clockworks staff begins to glow again as he points it at Danny, resulting in Danny slowing down and come to a stop before he could hit the time controlling ghost.

But, because of Clockworks second command, time rewound its self till Danny was back on the ground in his fight stance and in his human form again.

Danny: Going Ghost! *looks confused* Ok, I feel like I just said that. *goes ghost*

Clockwork: That would be what you call a...*smirks* deja vu moment. Want to try again Halfa?

Danny grits his teeth as he flew at Clockwork again, as the other ghost moved a bit. Danny was getting ready to attack the time ghost again, but he noticed too late that Clockworks staff was glowing again.

Clockwork: Time out!

Danny: Not again! *looks surprised*

The young Halfa was slowed down due to Clockwork's powers and the time ghost moved a bit to Danny's left and pressed a button on top of his staff.

Clockwork: Time in!

Danny was once again confused on what was happening till he saw why the older ghost had moved before. Clockwork had moved so that he was in front of a bell, which looked like one of those big church bells, so when he used his powers to control time he would make so that Danny would hit it.

Danny: *recovers from hitting the bell and looks at Clockwork* Is that all you got old man?

The time ghost just smiled as he pressed the same button again a few more times resulting in time rewinding and moving forward again. Which caused Danny to hit the bell again and again.

Danny: Will you...*gong* stop all...*gong* ready? *gong* This really...*gong* hurts! *gong*

Clockwork: *chuckles* I can do this all day child, but as much as I hate to say it. I do have to keep on schedule. *presses the button one last time*

Danny, who was in mid-air, opens his eyes right before he fell to the ground. As he was trying to get up, Clockwork grabbed a nearby scythe that a statue was holding and flew at Danny.

Tucker/Sam: Danny! Look out!

Danny looked up and moved out of the way before Clockwork was able to hit him with the scythe, resulting in the gear that was behind him to be sliced in half. But, Clockwork used his staff again to stop Danny.

Tucker: *looks confused* Huh? *looks at Sam* How come he can stop time on Danny and not us? *waves his right hand in front of Sam's face* Sam? *looks down at the medallion and realizes what it can do* I figured something was up with this. *runs to where the other medallions are*

Clockwork: You are an interesting child, *holds the scythe* but you are still a risk to the future.

Tucker: Not on my watch! *grabs the scythe out of the time ghost hands, which caused said ghost to look behind him in surprise* No sudden death on this stage!

Tucker then threw one medallion to Sam, with awesome aim in all honesty, which landed around her neck causing her to be unfrozen. He then threw the other one to Danny, which also landed on his neck.

Danny: *confused* Huh?

The ghost and two teens look at Danny as he regained motion again and landed by his friends.

Danny: What happened?

Sam: Tucker leveled the playing for us. *points at the time ghost* Just get the bad guy.

Clockwork: You three have seen far too much already. So forgive me, but you must be eliminated before you cause permanent damage to the Time Stream.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker look in shock as the ghost made duplicates of himself. All of them looking like they were from different time periods.

Clockwork: Nowhere for you children to run to.

Danny: *glances him behind him and see the time portal before looking at Clockwork* Nowhere but the future! *grabs Sam and Tucker and flies into the time portal*

Clockwork: So be it young Halfa, *smirks* but let's see if you have what it takes to face and accept that future.

 **((** **AN:** **Ok, each time Clockwork shows up, he will change between his three forms. Just wanted to say that so I don't have to keep typing on when he does. It gets boring after awhile.))**

Soon the three went into portal, when they got they were a bit surprised and a little scared because it was like a ghost town or something really bad happen.

Danny began to gently float to the air, looking around a bit in case there was anyone here in town.

However no one was here in town...

Sam and Tucker looked around too incase; usually Sam will feel like this was a dream come true darkness around and the gloomy feeling but it was more sad that she didn't feel "happy" at all.

Sam: Gosh this place GIVES me the creeps which is rare but this place is like a hellish place.

Tucker: Where are we? *looking around and looks at his PDA incase*

Danny: I have no idea...I know we are in the future but...I don't like this one point, I think we should look around in case we might see someone.

Tucker: Reminds me of that Silent Hill game that Sam showed us last night.

Sam: I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right but we should go and look around incase.

The teens were about to look around until they heard a sound. The sound like it was getting close...Danny looked up to see someone coming to towards them in a hurry.

Sam: Who is that?

Danny: I have no-Ahh! *gets caught in a net*.What the-?!

Sam/Tucker: Danny!

Danny groans as he's trying to get his way out of the net when he looks up to see who caused this when he sees a young lady around the age of 24, she had one a red suit with a black belt around her, she wearing black gloves and black thigh high boots. She had a short buzz hair cut and her eyes were a light green color.

She was riding on a hover board holding a big weapon and looking rather pissed to see the younger teen.

Danny blinked as he was so confused since she looked really familiar, something...but he didn't know but she looked like someone he knew...It took him some time when his eyes widen and that's when it hit him!

Danny: Valerie!

Valerie: *points her weapon at Danny* I've been waiting a long time to finally end you for good. Good riddance you bas-

Sam/Tucker: *rushes over to stand in front of the older Valerie and shield Danny from her weapon* No don't shoot! Stop Valerie!

Valerie: *points her weapon away from them and looks at them surprise* Sam?! Tucker?! No way! You two can't be alive! This is a trick, it has to be!

Sam: Wait, not alive?

Tucker: That's our future? Oh wow, then I am SO not taking the C. .

Valerie: That test...that was the last time I saw either of you alive. *looks at the ground while putting some of the pieces together from what she could remember* The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, You, Sam, Danny's family...*looks surprised before looking angry at Danny again and points her weapon at him again* AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Before she could fire at Danny, a green shock wave appeared out of nowhere and hit Valerie, causing her to be thrown back and away from the three teens.

?: That was **me** actually *smirks as the three teens look at their right and see the older Phantom, who was floating in the air, from when they were at Clockworks place* and **you** eventually.

Danny couldn't help but be surprised to see his future self in the fresh. The Halfa couldn't believe that the older Phantom had this voice, that it was so deep, so soothing and calm with a tiny of roughness to it.

The Halfa bit his lips a little a little since he felt his cheeks turning a little a little pinkish-red.

Why he was getting all nervous? It was still him but it was a much a sexier... hotter... and evil version of him.

Danny: *thoughts: Ok... why am I getting so... well... weird about this, I mean it's still me but... wait... What is...**looks down a little and eyes widen*

He couldn't believe that he was getting turned on by _himself_ ; he bites his lips more and tightly closes his eyes, and began to try to calm himself down as he mumbled to himself.

Danny: *thoughts: why is this happening to me? …Why do I feel so weird?... I need to calm down... I need to calm down...SHIT!*

As the Halfa was trying calm himself down, he could have sworn he heard Sam saying something to Tucker.

Sam: Tucker!

As Sam was trying to get Tucker's attention, he was dancing in an...interesting way while holding his PDA in his right hand. He was alternating from one dance move to another like one moment he was doing the 'Raise the Roof' to the 'Monkey' and the next he was... I have no words to explain this interesting display of dance moves.

 **(Song playing: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Awaken (Pillar Men Theme)**

So while Tucker was dancing, Phantom floated down and looked at what was happening in bewilderment. The older Valerie got back up and was about to attack the evil Phantom, but when she saw what he was looking at, she started to laugh.

Valerie: I forgot how...he danced...Oh my! *holding her sides while trying to stop laughing*

Phantom: *chuckles*

Danny: Guys wh-what is so funny? *looks really confused as to why they were all laughing and looking at Tucker who was dancing. He blinked and started to laugh too* Oh my-fucking god-*laughing at Tucker being so random*

Danny tried to be serious but he couldn't stop laughing!

Danny: T-Tucker... be seri-*keeps on laughing but he couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he totally forgot what was happening around him at the moment. * OH MY GOD THAT IS SO FUCKING RANDOM! *laughing harder to a point where tears where falling from his eyes*

He looked up to see everyone (mostly Sam) looking confused and the others, well the others were confused too but they were having a good time too.

Sam: Damnit Tucker!

Tucker: *stops dancing and looks at Sam in confusion* What Sam?

Sam points at the older Phantom who was standing a few feet from them.

Tucker: Oh, *presses the stop button on his PDA* sorry but, he came in totally bad ass and it required a bad ass song!

Sam: *sighs* Fine, but you only have one more shot with that music player of yours. You better make it count.

Tucker: Don't worry, I'll make it count.

Phantom: As entertaining as this...it has been awhile Sam...Tucker. *looks at Sam then at Tucker* 10 years to be accurate. *his left hand glows green and waves his hand like if he was wiping something away*

Sam and Tucker tried to shield themselves thinking that the older Phantom was going to attack them. But when nothing hit them, they opened their eyes but found that they could not move.

Phantom: *walks over to the teens* What do I owe this little past from the past? *looks at their necks and becomes surprised when he sees the time medallions* Clockwork?! So, he wants to meddle with my life again.

Danny stopped laughing as he gasp when his friends were in trouble, he turn serious.

Danny: Get away from them, you creep?! *angry*

Ok, sure, the Halfa did think his older self was pretty good looking and he had no idea why he was having these weird '''feeling'', but he can't let his friends get hurt because of his emotions up the feelings.

Sam and Tucker looked at each looking really surprised and scared because their lives were on the line and they didn't want to die!

Danny noticed the older self didn't say anything or do anything.

Danny: You heard me old man, get away from right now or else!

Sam/Tucker: *thoughts: Come on Danny... Please hurry ...*

Phantom: You can't do anything while in that net.

Then Phantom was hit by a laser which caused him to slam into a nearby building that was to his left. He got up and waved the smoke away and saw that the older Valerie who had attacked him.

Valerie: He can't *blows the smoke away from her wrist laser gun* but I sure as hell can.

Phantom: *grits his teeth before flying at Valerie* Bitch.

Valerie: I know what you are, *throws two anti-ghost grenades at Phantom* but what am I?

Phantom turns into a green colored like vapor and the grenades pass right through him. When Valerie saw that her tactic didn't work, she fired her wrist laser at Phantom. But, she didn't take into account that he would duplicate himself to avoid it.

Phantom: *fuses back together and grabs her wrists* Nice try Valerie *lets go of her left wrist* But not good enough! *pushes her face*

Valerie: *flew back a few feet and hits the ground* Asshole! *sits up and looks behind her at Phantom*

Phantom: *smirks and replies in a mocking voice* I know what you are but what am I?

Valerie: Ahhhh! *gets up from the ground, rushes at Phantom and knees him in the chest and punches his face while he was bent over in pain*

 **Xx Meanwhile with the teens xX**

Tucker: I know this is a bad time to say this but...you have to admit... this fight's really cool to watch.

Sam: Good point and yeah Tucker...really bad time for comments.

 **Xx Back to the fight xX**

Phantom: *kicks Valerie's face* Still as feisty as ever I see.

Valerie: *falls into the ground from Phantoms kick* Shut up!

Phantom: Well, I guess out of respect for our shared past I could let you live. *grabs Valerie by the metal harness on her chest* But that's not how I work and by the way *leans in close and whisper into her ear* what we did meant nothing to me.

Phantom then tosses her at a nearby building.

Danny: *gasp* Oh no Valerie! *somehow he managed to get out the net and flies quickly to get Valerie*

Danny flies and catches Valerie around the middle, making them fly intangibly through a few buildings before crash-landing in the street on the other side in a tangle.

They both land on the ground with a groan, Danny quickly sat up and looked the older woman in worry.

Danny: You ok, Val? *giving her the nickname that we will call her sometimes*

Valerie: *surprised since she noticed that he hasn't used that name in years and she realized that this one was from the past* You called me, ''Val'' didn't you.

Danny: Of course I did why wouldn't I?

Valerie: Heh... You stop saying that years ago... I figure you are from the past right?

Danny: *carefully sits up more and nods at her looking a looking confused to why she was asking that*

Valerie: Heh... *groans as she's trying sit up* Ngh.,...

Danny: Careful... *helps her out a little*

Valerie: *smiles a little and lifts up her hand on gently touches his cheek * I almost forgot how sweet and cute you were back then... *groans as she slumps back to the ground and her hands fall to the ground gently*

Danny: Valerie... Valerie! *checks her pulse and sighs in relief* Good, she's alive. *smiles and looks serious as he stands up, turning around* That asshole is going to pay!

Phantom: *walks over to the two trapped teens* I never thought that I would ever see the two of you again. *stands in front of them* But, it's funny, if I had any shred of my humanity left in me I would have been happy about this little reunion of ours.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking at the older Phantom again in fear.

Phantom: *smirks* But I got rid of that part of me a long time ago.

Behind Phantom, Danny raised invisibly from the street, teeth gritted and fists clenched.

Danny: You asshole! *angry* I told you to get away from my friends! *turns visible*

Sam/Tucker: Danny! *beyond scared*

Danny: Don't worry guys I will get you out, I promise! *looking at his friends and then looks at the evil version of himself in anger*

Phantom: *looks bored* Oh please. *turns around and looks at Danny*

Danny tried to look serious but he felt his cheeks turning a little red, shaking his head trying not to think of what he thought of earlier because he had to a little.

He gulps trying to be serious.

Danny: L-Let them go, your fight isn't with them-it's with me, ok? *trying to be serious but he felt like he was about to blush more like a school girl and turns serious* Are you afraid that I'm going to beat your ass? *smirks*

Phantom: Like you can do anything to me. *raises his right hand* You're 10 years too late to try and stop me.

He fired an etco blast at Danny, who did the same, which caused both of them to hit each other and fall to the ground. Since Phantom was hit, the green aura around Sam and Tucker disappeared and the landed on the ground.

The two landed on the ground safety they looked at Danny to go and get him, the Halfa sat up and looked at his friends in fear.

Danny: Sam! Tucker! Run!

The teen turn around and ran as far away as they can to get away from the evil Phantom, Danny only hoped that they will run to safety. He was going to sit up until he saw Phantom getting back on his feet.

Danny: Oh no! Guys hurry! *shouting to his friends to run faster and softly getting up from the ground too*

Phantom: Run? *smirks at Danny* Oh you are so naive my Little Halfa. *turns around to face the running teens* I won't let them leave here alive.

Phantom then inhales before unleashing his Ghostly Wail at Sam and Tucker. Danny had to cover his ears due to how loud the Wail was.

Sam/Tucker: *stops running in confusion* What the...?

They then noticed the ground shaking and Sam saw some rubble fall from above them. She looked up and saw that the tower on top of Fenton Works rocking a bit.

Danny: *looks to see his friends *N-No... No! Guys watch out! *he jump up a little, hovering a little and he was going to go push them all of the way when he felt something or someone grab his ankle, he turn a little see Phantom smirking at him evilly*

Danny looked so scared to a point where he didn't know what to do, soon he felt a strong grip in his ankle.

Danny: *yelps in pain a little looks up to see the shop slowly tilting over, seeing his friends covering their heads* GUYS!

The teens covered their heads, hoping that none of the building parts fell on them; however, Tucker looked Sam.

Tucker: *looks at the Goth girl* I know we might die, so I'm going to say it... for the record... I blame you.

Danny gasps as the Fenton Workshop falls over on top of Tucker and Sam, throwing up a cloud of dust. His eyes widen as he was so in shock that he didn't know what to say or do... They couldn't be... no...

Soon Danny let a cry in pain when his whole body was in shock; he turned into his human form as he was thrown against the crumble building. He groans in pain as he opened his eyes a little, trying to get up.

Danny: *gasp in shocked* N-N-no way... So... Sam and Tucker... *he began to softly smile to himself* They took off their time medallions! That returns them to their time period just like Box Lunch and Skulktech! *picks up the medallion and holding up* So that means... Tucker and Sam made it out alive! *smirks and taking hold of his own medallion* Which means I can- Ahhh! *yelps when he was yanked off his feet roughly* N-No let me go! *trying to wiggle out of the ghost strong grip*

Phantom: I don't think so Dan~ny. You're not going back with them, besides they're doomed anyway. *uses his right hand to gently grab Dannys chin to hold his head in place*

Danny tried to control his blush as this older Phantom his name like that.

Danny: *thoughts: Fuck my life! I can't act like this... I need to get home!**looks away* D-Don't touch me!

Phantom: You won't be going back to your time. *grabs the medallion from Danny's neck with his right hand and rips it off* And to make sure of that. *makes his hand and the medallion invisible and places the medallion inside of Danny's chest*

Danny: W-What the hell are you tal-* he soon lets out a scream when the older version of him places the medallion inside of chest, and goes unconscious*

Phantom: *moves Danny so he was carrying him bridal-style and looks at him* Now, what should I do with you?

He thinks for a moment when an idea suddenly came to his mind. He chuckled as he turned to walk towards a building that was a few blocks way.

 **Xx Sometimes later xX**

Danny groan a little, he slowly began to open his eyes to see the crumbles of parts of buildings and other things too, he tries to set up but he looks down to noticed he was tied up with an glowing green rope.

He made a 'tsk' sound and rolled to his side for somehow to get on his knees, he looked around to see the darkish-gray sky, he let out a gasp when he thought he saw 'Phantom'' he turn his head as he let out a little sigh of relief when it wasn't his older self... but it was something else.

The Halfa was staring at a statue which was of the Fentons, Sam and Tucker, all smiling. An epigraph on the large pedestal reads _"GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN"_.

Danny frown as he softly repeat the words to himself.

Danny: *softly says* Gone but not forgotten. *He looks to the side and sees a statue of Lancer off by itself. The pedestal has sunk into the ground so that it reads _''MR LANCER - GONE'_ '* ... Well that's pretty dark if I say so myself... Huh... where is the Nasty Burger.

He looked around a little until saw a sign that said _Nasty Burger_ that was on the ground, he frown a bit.

Soon Danny let out a gasp when he heard something coming towards the area that he was in.

Phantom: *smirks* Funny how a massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can...completely ruin someone's entire future. *chuckles as he walks over to Danny*

Danny: *glaring at him* Fuck you...You think you are going to scare me with your big talk, good try but I'm NEVER ever going to turn into you! NEVER!

Phantom: Of' course you will Danny. It's only *takes off his cape* a matter *takes off his gloves* of time. *slowly starts to take off his shirt*

All of a sudden Dannys phone began go play _"Careless Whispers_ " He turn a bit at his pocket wondering how it was playing with signal.

Danny: What the hell...How is my phone at a place like this and what's with the ding ju-*turns to face the older evil Phantom and turn red* *thoughts: Hot damn...What n nono!I can't think like that...Please think of something bad like Dash! But oh my god...his (older evil Phantom) body is so damn hot~*

Danny tried to think of something bad he couldn't because he kept checking out the older ghost.

Phantom: What's the matter Dan~ny? *kneels down so he is at eye level with the Halfa* You look a little red there. *gently grabs the Halfa chin with his left hand*

Danny felt cheeks were a bit reddish, he kept staring at those red eye - he wanted to wanted to stare at them but soon he turn his head away as he made a grunt sound.

Danny: D-Don't fuck around with me, Phantom...p-please put on your shirt on! *still blushing*

Phantom: It's been a long time since I heard you call me by that name. *sighs* Never thought I would ever miss it.

Danny turns a bit to face the older Phantom as he was so confused to see why he was being so...well...more calm about it.

Danny: *frowns and turns serious since he knew he was lying* Ha! You think could trick me, guess again. *trying his hardest not to blush because evil older Phantom was...beyond hot~*

Phantom: *frowns a bit* Who ever said that I was tricking you? It's been over 10 years since the last time I tried to talk to you. 10 years since I last heard your voice. *shakes his head* Doesn't matter now. *leans in close and softly kisses Danny's cheek*

Danny: Get away from me! *looks away and really trying not to blush* *thoughts: Why isn't he putting on his shirt!*

Phantom: Oh poor little halfa of mine. *kisses his cheek again* You must be so scared being in a place that you don't know. *moves his lips so they were at Danny's ear and whispers softly* But don't worry, I'll keep you safe.

Danny: *bites his lips a bit**thoughts: Shit...Why is he making me feel like this...N...No I can't let my body and emotions betray me...but damnit that voice~.* S-Stop...get away from me!

Phantom moves away from Danny's ear, cups the Halfas face with his (Phantom's) own hands, closes his eyes and kisses Danny.

Danny's eyes widen when he felt Phantom's lips against. He was in shock that his evil future self was kissing him, sure Danny Only kissed his ghost self on the cheek once buy that was really quick since it was a quick thank you.

Danny was in shock that he didn't know to move or what, but the kiss was so gentle and sweet that he almost forgot that this wasn't an evil future self.

Danny: *thoughts: N-No I can't let him…! I can't let him...but it's so...No!* Ngh...* realized what he did and pulls away* Phantom stop! What the fuck?!

Phantom: My name is not Phantom anymore. *leans away and opens his eyes to look at Danny* I stopped going by that name 10 years ago.

Danny: What? Wait let me guess...You go by a corny name like "Dark Danny"? Really…I mean yes we all know you are a dark version of Phantom but you really have to steal my name too?!

 **((AN: Sorry Butch (creator) . Love ya for making DP but I had too XDDD)**

Dan (A.K.A. Phantom): My name's Dan.

Danny: *blinks and looks at him* Dan? Your name is Dan Phantom...Isn't it?

Dan: *nods* Yeah, it is. I couldn't keep calling myself 'Danny'...even more so when I started aging.

Danny: *looks to the side as he didn't know what to say at all* *sighs a bit before looking at Phantom AKA Dan* Anyways enough talk, let me go!

Dan: *lets go of Dannys face and wraps his arms around him to pull the Halfa into a hug* Even if I do let you go Danny. You won't be able to go back to your time.

Danny: I will find a way out to get back to my time, you bastard! Let me go right now or I swear I'll kick you! *tries to wiggle out of the hug*

The Halfa didn't know why the older ghost was hugging him for, but right now he just wanted to get free and get home to see if the others were truly ok!

Danny: Let me go!

Dan: You'll have to get away from me first...Dan~ny. *leans away from Danny a bit to kiss his lips again*

Danny widens his eyes as he was surprised to the kiss on the lips, he tried to wiggle away from the grip, he turned his away from him.

Danny: N-No! Get away from me! *groans aa he trying to fight back even though he's all tied up* ughh! *moves his left leg to kick Dan but his leg was grab* What?!

Dan: *caught Dannys leg* That wasn't very nice Danny. *pulls his leg so Danny would fall onto his back* But, I'll forgive you. *moves so that he was using his arms to support himself so he could be above Danny* And since we are all alone right now. *leans in close and smirks* Let's have a bit of fun.

Danny: W-What? *thoughts: Oh my god is this perv talking about..?* A-Are you serious, you can't be serious about this...We are the same person! *starts to freak out* No, let me go you bastard! *starts to move but let's just say the way he was moving well... you get the picture~* There no way in hell!

Dan: I'm dead serious Danny. I stopped joking around when I...*shakes his head* It's not important for you to know about that. *lowers his pelvis so that it was Dannys* By the way, keep moving like that I'm enjoying the show.

Danny: *blushes when he feels something against him* F-Fuck you perv! Get the hell away from me and let go of my leg so I could kick your pervy face in.

Dan: *laughs* How about no...besides you might enjoy this too and judging by what I'M feeling...*smirks at Danny before leaning down and kisses his neck* you already are.

Danny: N-no..get-ah~! Mmmm~*bites his lips and blushes at the sound he did*

Dan: Your voice may lie to me but your body doesn't, Danny. *starts to lick his neck lightly*

Danny: A-Ahh~ngh...S-Stop Dan please~*blushes a little when his neck was lightly neck**thoughts: this bastard know my sensitive parts, duh of course he's mean... but still this is so crazy, I mean I never done anything like this before!*

Dan: *suddenly stops and leans away from his younger self* On the ground is no place for someone's first time, *hugs Danny to him and gets off the ground* so let's change the surrounding setting.

Danny:*blushes and starts to pant lightly* W-What?! Are you fucking serious about this!? *tries to wiggle his way out* Let me fucking go you creep! Dan Phantom put me down right now!

Dan: *thoughts: Oh...I'll put you down alright.*

He turns around and walks over and into the remains of the Nasty Burger. Dan looked around for a moment and finds, to his surprise, one table that is still standing.

Dan: *walks over to the table and sits Danny on it* Better?

Once Danny was place on the table, he looked rather pouty.

Danny: *pouty* Fuck you asshole.

He and noticed the that one table was still reminding and he looked down to see someone wrote on it too.

The message said, _Muffins! :3_

Danny: *thoughts: Umm...Ok...?*

Dan: Oh my dear little halfa, *leans down and kisses Danny's neck again* my thoughts exactly.

Danny: A-Ahh... ngh.. Ah... s-stop... no Dan, don't. This i-is to wrong even for you because we are t-ha~ngh.. *bites his lips since he didn't want to make sounds*

Danny didn't know why his body was betraying him all of a sudden.

Danny tried his best to move but he kept feeling Dan's lips kissing his neck in those sensitive areas which made him (Danny) let out more moans and lightly let out a gasp too.

Dan: *stops kissing Danny neck* I don't find it wrong, not at all.

He then moved his hands down to the retrain and manipulated them so that he could move Danny's wrists to his front and put the retrains on him again.

Dan: Much better. *moves his right hand to the bottom of Danny's shirt and lifts it up*

Danny: *thoughts: This kinky b-b-bastard...!* N-Ngh...*feels the cool breeze against his skin when the shirt was slowly getting lift up *.N-Ngh...

Dan phases Danny's hands through the table so he wouldn't move as he leans down and slowly starts to kiss the Halfa's chest.

Danny blushes when he looked down to noticed his chest was being kissed; he let out soft moans and bites his lips trying not to moan.

Danny: W-What are you…..Why are you doing this?! N-ngh~ahh~

Dan: Because I can Dan~ny. *moves down so he could suck the younger's nipples while moving his left down to Dannys pants*

Danny: A-Ahh~nfh...mm...I-I meant like why are you doing this to me...Ahh~like touching me~. A-ah...ngh~N-No stop... this is too weird.

Dan: Even if I told you the reason *unbuttons Dannys pants and lowers the zipper* You'll soon forget about it.

Danny: *was about to say something but he starts to blush since Dan started to unzip his pants* D-Dan please...Stop this we are the same person! *trying to wiggle his way out since he didn't want to be touch but secretly enjoy it~* Mmm~N-No don't lo-lo-look...

Dan: We may be the same person but technically we're not. *trails his hand down and under Danny's pants and underwear to lightly touch his member* Either way, *trails his lips up to Danny's neck and lick it* I am not going to stop.

Danny: N-Ngh~! *blushes more when his neck was licked* A-Ahh...ah...mmmm...D-Dan~wait...Ahhhh~! *looks away, tightly closes his eyes when his member was lightly touched*

Dan: Yes? *begins to lightly rub the Halfas member* What is it you want to say...Dan~ny?

Danny: Ngh..ah-Ah...I-It's so good~N-No it doesn't, stop touching me! Ahh~! Mmm~.

Dan: Oh my poor younger little self...*stops touching Danny so he could take the halfa's shoes off* You say one thing but then you say another. *slowly takes Dannys pants and underwear off of him* Maybe this will help you say what you really want. *slowly begins to lick Danny semi-erect member*

Danny: Ahhh~ah...ha...mm...Y...you're just an asshole...ahh...ah...ah...mmmm~a-Ahh~*bites his lips and trying not to blush but he kept blushing**thoughts: Shit...This asshole ...H-He's making me feel so...well...THAT!* Ahh~nghh~

Dan: *stops licking Dannys member and raises his right hand to his own lips and licks three of his fingers* Ready for some more, Dan~ny? *begins to lick Dannys member again as he moves his right hand to the youngers entrance and slowly rubs it with his pointer finger*

Danny felt his cheek turn a bit redder when he heard his name being called like, he let a little moan out as his member was licked.

He knew this was COMPLETELY wrong that he was letting his body betray him like this but he honestly couldn't help it since it felt so good how his older self touched him.

Danny: A-Ahh~...m...more...p-please~...more~ngh...S-Shit...! *thoughts: I-I can't let my body betray me and can't let him do this to me...But the way he touches me feels soo good~! Ughhhh! Great I'm becoming a perv...*

Dan: You want more? *nibbles a bit softly* All right then. *slowly inserts his finger into Dannys entrance*

Danny: Ahhh~! Ngh...Ha~ha..mmm...D-Dan~Ahh~ha~*thoughts: Shit...Why is my body betraying because of his touches...DAMN!* D-Dan...please ...stop...Please let me go..ngh~

Dan ignored Danny and started to thrust his finger in and out of the Halfas entrance while he slowly started to give said Halfa a blow job.

Danny: A-Ahh~*starts to softly moan at the feeling* Y-your mouth us so hot~ nghh...Ha~Mgh...mm~ahh...ah...ha~D-Dan~ha~

Dan moans as he inserts a second finger and slowly scissors his opening while moving faster on Dannys member.

Danny: A-Ahh...ngh...Mmmm~Oh god...Ha...ha...m...mmm~*starts to moan a bit louder* Ahh...ah...haa...I-It feels good~

Dan: *removes his mouth from Danny and inserts a third finger* I can just do this and leave you just at the edge Dan~ny. *thrusts his fingers hard into him* But, I can do so much more...all you have to do is tell me what it is you want.

Danny: A-Ahh...ngh... ...ngh~you fu-fucking asshole! Ngh! O-Oh god~*starts to moan loudly from the thrusting of the fingers in him* F-Fuck ~!

Dan: Come on Dan~ny, your body is already telling me what you want...*moves his left hand to the top of his own pants and pulls them downwards* but I want to hear you say it.

Danny: *looks at Dan as he's blushing and panting bit he looks away as he doesn't to say it since he's soo shy* Nghh...mm...D-Dan...ngh...ahh~ahh~

Dan: Oh well, since you won't tell me *sighs as he removes his fingers from Danny* I guess we'll just have to stop right here.

Danny: W-What?! You fucking asshole! Ugh! J-just fuck me already god damnit! *is face was completely red*

Dan: *smirks* Thank you for saying the magic words Dan~ny. *fully removes his and Danny's pants (plus underwear) and lines his member with the halfa's entrance* Oh and don't worry...I got myself ready when you unconscious earlier. *lifts up both of Danny's legs before he slowly starts to push into Danny*

Danny eyes widen a bit when he heard the older ghost said that he already got himself ready!

Danny: Your such a per-Mmm~mm...I-It feels hot...and big.. *bites his lips* W-Wait...Ha...*trying to get used the feeling*

Dan: *stops once he's fully inside* It's called being a grown up Dan~ny. *reaches up so he could phase Danny's hands out of the table* You feel so wonderful around me...*leans down so his lips were by Danny's ear* so warm and tight.

Danny: *blushes a lovely shade of when Dan said that against his ear* Ummm...uh...T...thank you...*thoughts: I dunno if I should have said that or what, but oh god he feels do big in me!* Mmm...ngh~

Dan: You're welcome...*slowly starts to thrust into Danny* My dear little halfa.

Danny: *starts to moan from the thrust as he trying not to moan but kept on moaning* w...why...ahh...ngh...why ju are you doing this? Ngh~Tell me right now- ah~.

Dan: Maybe for shits and giggles...or maybe I just have a sick sense of humor...*picks up the pace of his trusts* or maybe it's because of how I'm liking the sound of your voice.

Danny: Y-you sick perverted bastard! Ahhh...ngh...Ah...Shit...mmm...W-What is your problem, why do you want to fuck your younger s-se...ahhh~mm...S-Stop looking at me like!

Dan: *chuckles* I had forgotten how shy you could be. *moves Danny's right leg so it was on the table and reaches up with his left hand to hold Danny's hand* Come on, I know you can be louder than this.

Danny: F-Fuck yo-Ahhhh! Ohhh fuck that feels soo good, F-Fuck! *starts to moan louder and tightly closes his eyes as he begins to turn a lovely shade of red* Ahhh Dan please f-fuck me harder! *thoughts: W-Why I can't make myself stop... Why am I enjoying this?!* What are you waiting for I said fuck me harder~! Ngh~!

Dan: As you wish. *removes the restraints from Danny's wrists and moves both of his hands down to the Halfas hips so he could thrust harder into him* Ahh~fuck! Ngh!

Danny: Ahhhh~! Ahh... ha! *moans louder* Mmmm~! F-f-f-f-uck! You feel so good, harder~! Oh god please fuck me harder~!

Dan climbs on top of the table, while still inside of Danny and wraps the halfa's legs around his waist. Since he was now on the table, Dan could thrust into him harder and faster than he was before.

Danny: A-A-A-Ahh~Ngghh... oh fuck... Ha...ha... ha... mgh... *moans louder and lets out somewhat of a pleasurable scream*

When he did that, he could have sworn he heard a window crack a little.

Danny: Y-You feel so good~a-ahh~! *moans louder once again when his little spot was hit by the thrusts* Oh god~ahhh...ngh~!

Dan: That's it Dan~ny. Keep singing for me. *groans lowly as he thrusts harder*

Danny: *keeps on moaning* F-F-F-F-fuck! oh god~! Ngh.. y-y-you're s-s-s-such an evil bastard but... ngh~! mmm... ahhh... ah...god...you feel so g-g-g-g-g-good~! *bites his lips a little hard* sh-shit...*feels himself getting close to his limit*

Dan: So do you Da-ahhn~ny! *leans down bites Danny's neck*

Danny lets out a gasp when his neck was bitten.

Danny: Ngghhhhh~! Ahhh~! Ngh... F-F-Fuck~!

Dan: Ahhh! *goes stiff as he releases inside of Danny*

Danny: A-A-A-A-h! *bites his lips as he releases* Ha... *starts panting and blushing*

Dan nuzzles against Danny hair as he tries to regain his breathe.

Danny begins to regain his breath too as he looked to the side, he honestly didn't know this was going to happen.

Sure he did think his older self was pretty good looking but he didn't know that he was going to have sex with him on the table!

Danny: *thoughts: I can't believe I did that, and with my older self! What the hell was I thinking... But oh god that was so awesome~. Oh wait... no wait I can't think that! Um... so... um... uh...

Dan: *leans away slowly pulls out of Danny* Yes? What is it my little halfa?

Danny pants a little bit and makes a face since he was so annoyed at this situation since he couldn't believe what he did!

He didn't say anything for a while since he was trying to think straight his mind was racing and he was just... well... pissed.

Danny: *takes a deep breath* Ok so you had your _fun_ so now would you PLEASE kindly give me my clothes back and untie me so I could kick your ass! *coughs a little*

Dan: No, I don't think so.

Danny: What?! Y-you fucking bastard! *coughs a bit since his throat hurts now*

Dan: You'll just hurt your throat more if you keep talking. *gently places his left hand on Danny's shoulder* And I know a care for that. *smirks*

Danny gave his older self a confused expression as he didn't know what he was talking about, soon he realized what he(Dan) meant that as he (Danny) tried to move to escape.

However, he was so sore from what happen all he could was hiss in pain, he looked up at Dan who was smirking.

Dan: Oh don't worry it won't hurt...*his left hand glows green* much.

Danny: W-What are you doing?! *trying to move but he was still sore*

Dan: It'll all be over soon Dan~ny. *sends an electric shock into Danny's body*

Danny was about to say something when he lets out a grown from the shock.

Dan upped the voltage of the electric shock, just enough to render Danny unconscious for a while.

Danny was completely passed out from the shock, he made a soft sound.

Dan lets go of Danny's shoulder and slowly gets off the table so he wouldn't wake the halfa up. He picked up Danny's clothes and redressed him before he got dressed himself.

He slowly and gently picked up Danny bridal-style before making a portal into the ghost zone. He flew into it and when he got to the other side of it; he looked around till he saw a floating rock nearby. He went over to it and placed Danny on it, then put the restraints back on him.

Dan: *moves some hair away from Danny's face* I just need you to stay out of my way and out of my hair till I can make sure that nothing can my past. *leans down and kisses Danny's forehead gently*

He moves away from him and flies back into the portal so he could return to the destroyed town. After the portal closes behind him and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Time Medallion.

Dan: I have all I need to make sure of that. *the medallion starts to glow and after a flash of white light he found himself in Danny's time* to get where and when I need to be. *Changes his form to look like Danny*

Soon on the other dance of the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker looked around to look for Danny.

Tucker: Poor Danny...I can't believe he got stuck in that future with his jerk self!

Sam: Yeah...But I think he might be here, we just have to look for him in case, after all Danny will be ok - he has face powerful ghost before.

Tucker: Yeah you are right but go's sister sounded serious though.

Sam: I think she was trying to scare us, Tucker, come on I think Danny might be in the opposite side of the Nasty Burger or something.

 **Xx Meanwhile at Clockworks place xX**

Clockwork was turning a dial on his staff when he looked behind himself and saw two ghosts appear. These two ghosts looked alike down to the very last detail. They wore white robes with a black sash around their waist and a black cape with a high collar. Both the robes and cape have gold lining on them. But most noticeably about them, was that their skin was a light green to a lime color and that the only thing on their face was one eye ball.

These two were known as the Observants, which are from a large group that has many more of them, the only ones besides Clockwork himself who can see the events of Past, Present, and Future. Thankfully, they all had different voices.

Observant #1: Hello Clockwork. Have you completed the task we gave you?

Clockwork: Everything is fine. Everything is the way it is supposed to be. *turns to the time portal and presses a button to reveal an image of Danny at the Nasty Burger* There's the boy, safe in his own time and clearly not evil. Now, *looks at the Observants again* care to observe the door.

The Observants look at each other before looking at the Time Ghost again, they nodded once before disappearing and leaving Clockworks home.

 **Xx Back to the Present Day Amity Park xX**

Dan: The Nasty Burger, still standing...*looks inside the building* for now.

The two teens began to look around for Danny; they soon reached the opposite side to see someone looking inside.

The two teens looked at each in a curious since they thought it was Jazz pretending to be Danny or something, but they decided to check it out.

When they walked a little closer they smiled to see that the young half was safe and sound!

Sam/Tucker! Danny! *running toward him*

"Danny" turns in surprised to see his "friends" running toward him but what surprised him the most was Sam wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Sam: We were so worry about you Danny *pulls away and smiles at him*

Tucker: Yeah! *hugs him back too*

Sam: We are just glad that you made it back ok before you got yourself in trouble with your future self.

Tucker: Yeah, we were. *smirks* Oh so did you beat that older jerky self of yours?

Disguise! Danny: *eyes flash red for a split second* Ah always with the jokes...*smiles* I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor in my weaker moments.

Tucker: *looks confused* What?

Disguise! Danny: I'm just kiddin' had ya going there for second didn't I?

Sam: Anyway, we should check inside *points at the hole in the wall behind Danny* and see if we can do anything to stop this place blowing up.

Disguise! Danny: Already done, now who's up for...*mumbles to himself: What the hell did we use to do together?* playing some video games and raging against the machine?

Sam/Tucker: *looks excited* We're in!

As the three of them walk away the disguised Dan, who was walking behind the two teens, smirks to himself while thinking: _'Hook, line, and sinker.'_

 **Xx Meanwhile with Danny xX**

 _I started to open my eyes a bit as I noticed I was floating in a strange area, I quickly looked around to feel more at ease to notice I was in the Ghost Zone._

 _I sighed a bit more calmly._

 _Soon I began to wonder how the hell did I got here when I realized my asshole of a future self must have thrown him in here when I passed out, I looked down to noticed I was still tied up._

 _Huh...I guess Dan the Pervy Phantom must have a kink for ropes._

 _I sigh as I started to wiggle my way out of these ropes but they were too strong I decided to turn into ghost half to maybe that will help me out. Soon it didn't it didn't help out at all._

 _However soon I heard a voice a familiar voice, Box Ghost! I couldn't believe I was so happy to see so he could help me out but when I turn I was surprised to see a bluff version of him...He kept looking at me with an evil smirk as he zap me with a blast._

 _I groan from the hit and turn to see a woman with flaming blue and she looked like...Ember! She looked so different, when she spoke her voice was full with anger and hurt, and heartbroken at the same time._

 _I wanted to explain when Ember used her guitar to blast me away, I groan begging her to stop soon I hit something hard and cold, I turn to see an older man who look like he was in his late 40s and in a wheelchair, and a black shadow by him._

 _Then I realize that it was...Jonnny 13!_

 _How...But No! I beg all of them to listen to me since I didn't do anything to cause them harm, sure they always annoy the fuck out of me but I will do this to them!_

 _I looked at them to noticed their eyes were fill with so much anger and hatred, bit something else was there too...something...like fear._

 _I noticed Box Ghost right hand, the hand was replaced with a hook...That's when I realized that everything that happened to them was because of_ _ **him**_ _._

 **Xx Back with "Danny" xX**

 _After spending who knows how many hours with my old, soon to be dead friends, I went back to my old home and was glad that I didn't have a run in with my old parents. I phased up to my old room and looked around it. I walked over to the mirror on top of the dresser and touched it._

 _But then Jazz, my old sister, walked in saying that we needed to talk. She said that she knew that 'Danny' had the test answers and asked if I understood what I was doing. I laughed and asked jokingly that I was destroying my future, if only she knew the half of it._

 _I grabbed the test answers and my old backpack from her and put the answers in it while she grabbed something off the floor. What she said next surprised me; she knew that Danny was half ghost!_

 _She knew the whole time and never said anything about it to our parents! She was smarter then I gave her credit for. I changed back into my ghost form and she, lack for a better term, was shocked about me not being Danny._

 _I told her that I was Danny but I grew out of it and that Danny was floating in the Ghost Zone 10 years in the future. I heard her say that Danny will stop me, but I just laughed at that. I pointed out to her, in a multiple choice question just to mess with her that no matter what she thought of doing. It wasn't going to work. I shot an ecto blast at Jazz to knock her out and took out the test answers and saw that the first answer was in fact 'D' before laughing._

 _But, to make it look convincing I had to put Jazz in her bed room and tell my old parents that she fell asleep helping me studying for the test._

 **Xx In the Ghost Zone xX**

 _I yelled stop!_

 _However, they seem like they weren't listening to at all, as they kept on attacking me._

 _I kept begging them to please stop and listen to me because I didn't cause them harm at all! I know the type of person that I and I know my emotions sometimes get the best of me but I will NEVER do something like this._

 _My body began to hurt from the soreness and the hitting._

 _Soon I got hit my Kitty's purse. Ok that was so random but ok then._

 _They kept on attacking me until Ember grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against a wall._

 _I beg her to let me go and explain that it wasn't my fault at all, but my voice hurt like hell when I tried to speak._

 _Damn it Dan did you really wanted me to scream?! That bastard._

 _Soon Ember squeezes my shoulders a bit hard making me cried in pain, she smirk. I beg her to stop and let me explain that I wasn't the one that caused this to them but I could tell in their eyes they didn't believe me._

 _Ember told me that this was my fault that this happen to them and my family...my bit my lips and looked down. I begged and begged for them to listen to so I could just fucking explain that it wasn't me until all of them said I was a liar._

 _Soon I felt my body shaking...shaking in fear I saw them charging up their powers._

 _I told them to get away from me, I kept repeating myself when suddenly I scream "GET AWAY!" which caused me to use the Ghostly Wail on them, I placed a hand on my head as I felt my head spinning a bit._

 _Well it did sound like a dying whale. Haha...There's no time to jokes now._

 _Great my stupid pervy future is getting and my voice was hurting because well you know from screaming and using the Ghostly Wail on the older ghost. Soon I felt something my head and I groan since things always kept hitting me in the head today._

 _I noticed it was that boomerang and there was a hair tie sling with a note, I grab it and read the note...it was from Jazz and the note said something that the cheese head has got to something with this._

 _I looked at with a bored expression and said, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkk"._

 _I shook my head and decided to go pay cheese head a little visit, but I hiss since my hips hurt from Dan thru-Doing things to me!_

 _I travel a bit more until I saw a giant football and I sigh, I move it to the side and I enter. Once I enter I heard Vlad voice but his voice was so broken...Soon I turn to see a chair and it was an older Vlad look like he went back to hell and back._

 _He tilted his head as he looked at me carefully, he said asked me what happen to me or what hasn't happened to me. I was confused to why he saying this._

 _I didn't understand what he meant by that at all._

 _Soon Vlad started to explain what happen, he told me that it all happen inside the Nasty Burger and I was the only one who survived the blast._

 _He told me that I went to him and I asked him to get rid of my human emotions so I won't feel the pain at all; however, he said something went wrong when my ghost half came out of me._

 _I listen to the older Vlad more as he looked to the side. He told me that Phantom went rouge on me and he rip the ghost half of Vlad and he took over, but Vlad said something that his ghost half was more powerful and that he had more control then my ghost half._

 _I licked my lips a bit nervously since I knew this Vlad look like he was weak and he was about to break any minute now._

 _I spoke in a soft toned I wanted to know what happen to my human half and when I said that the older Vlad looked away in shame as he didn't want to tell me...Well he did in a way..._

 _Let's just say what happened to my human half...well...something's are better left unsaid._

 **Xx Back with Dan xX**

 _I had to pretend that I slept the night before and left the house early so that nothing could stop me from making sure that my future happens._

 _I got to the class room at the school with just enough time to sit at one of the desks and made sure that no one saw the test answers in the desk. Once everyone else made it, the test began and once the teacher, Mr. Lancer, walked past me and sat at his desk in front of the chalk board. I tilted the answer booklet just enough to see it, then I heard Tucker trying to say something to me when Mr. Lancer called out. He asked if there was a problem, of course there's a problem...you three are not dead yet, but I didn't say that out loud. We went back to taking the test, when I looked up at the door and saw Jazz standing._

 _I made an invisible duplicate and he phased through the floor so he could appear behind Jazz and shock her unconscious and then dragged her to an empty room. The duplicate came back to me once that was done and I just had a few more questions to get through._

 _Once I was finished, I got up from my desk and placed the test on the desk in front of Mr. Lancer. After exchanging words with him and I walked out of the school and towards my old home. Knowing full well that everything was falling into place._

 **xX Back With Danny Xx**

 _I began to tell older Vlad that I need his help on take out the medallion that Dan put in me and I couldn't take it out._

 _After telling him everything I began to clear my throat since my voice was hurting from screaming._

 _Soon I heard the older Vlad chuckle in a dark way, you know sorta like in those horror video games where the bad guy had this deep chuckle bit its like bad. Yeah that._

 _He turned to look at with evil expression, he walked towards me and lift up his hands as he was wearing those ghost gauntlets._

 _And I scream._

 **Xx At the Fenton's house xX**

Maddie: *hang up the phone and turns to hear the door* Danny, sweetie is that you?

Disguise! Danny: Yeah, it's me! *walks over to where she was* What's wrong? *faking childlike innocence*

Maddie: *looks a little concern like a parent would but tries not to question him to much* Well.. Do you mind coming with me and your father to the Nasty Burger at 5.

Disguise! Danny: *shakes his head* No, I don't mind. *walks over to the stairs so he could go up to his room* I'm gonna text Sam and Tucker where I'll be in case they want to hang out later or something. I'll go get ready then. *walks up the stairs and into his room* This is going to be easy. Now, I'll have to do is get all of the actors in the same spot on stage...*smirks* and then this play can reach the final act.

 **Xx In School Xx**

It about sometime later that ''Danny'' left, the soon more students were finishing up their test, Tucker finished his test and got up.

He decided to wait for Sam in the hall; he couldn't believe that his best friend cheated on the C.A.T. test... He couldn't this, but he remembered that Mr. Lancer called Mrs. Fenton to tell her about the news.

Tucker sighs and tried to remain calm since he knew that Danny would have told his parents now... right?

He was soon deep in thought he didn't notice Sam coming out of the classroom.

Sam: Tucker.

Tucker: Hmm, oh hey, sorry I was just thinking.

Sam: Thinking about Danny? Yeah me too, how you try to call him yet?

Tucker: No I haven't I was waiting for you, let's go outside and call him.

Sam nodded and she followed Tucker outside, as she took out of her phone and dials Danny's number.

The phone rang, rang, rang and ran and no one answer.

Sam: Shit...

Tucker: No answer?

Sam: No...

Tucker: What time is it?

Sam tells Tucker the time.

Tucker: I think he might be home if we hurry.

Sam: I think you are right, come on!

 **Xx With "Danny" xX**

Maddie and Danny sit in the RV while Jack drives it to where they were to meet up with Mr. Lancer.

Maddie: *looks over her shoulder at Danny who was sitting in the back of the RV* What's going on Danny?

Disguise! Danny: What do you mean mom? *looks up at her after sending a text to Tucker and Sam*

Maddie: Well, Mr. Lancer said that your father and I should come to the Nasty Burger and to be sure that we brought you along. *notices that they arrived at said place* He also said it was urgent. Is something wrong?

Disguise! Danny: Not that I know of. *thoughts: Not yet.*

They exit the RV and walk over to what was left of the Nasty Burger entrance and see Mr. Lancer standing there. He was hold his briefcase and a C.A.T test booklet, he also didn't look very happy.

Mr. Lancer: Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Daniel, this is the Nasty Burger. This is where people end up when they fail to study. *holds up Danny's test* or because they cheated.

Jack/Maddie: *gasp*

Jack: *looks at his son* Danny! Is this true?!

Maddie: Did you cheat?

On the opposite side, Sam and Tucker ran quickly as possible, they have tried to call Danny put he wasn't picking up the phone and they even went to his house to see if he was there or not.

But no one answered.

They were shitting bricks since they hope they don't get there too late. Soon, Sam said something that they were almost close to the Nasty Burger, they took a shortcut.

Tucker: Sam I think I see them! *points to them*

Sam: Me too, come let's hurry up!

The two teens ran a little faster as they shouted to the adults and Danny.

Tucker/Sam: Stop! Don't go in! *stops as they reached to the four of them and trying to catch their breath*

Sam: You have to get out of here!

Tucker: The Nasty Burger is about to blow up and we like five feet away from it!

Sam: Yeah he's right.

Mr. Lancer: South Beach Diet, people, what's going on here!

Jazz: I'll tell you what's going on. *appears out of nowhere*

Everyone looks over, surprised, and 'Danny" looks over and angry glares at his sister.

Jazz: Or better yet, I'll show you. * fires the Peeler at 'Danny' peeling away his disguise and revealing his true form* That's not Danny!

Sam and Tucker looked in shock to see that it was the older future ghost that they yesterday.

Jack and Maddie looked surprised too, but soon they grit their teeth as they take out their weapons and aim at the ghost.

Jack: Freeze dirt bag! Where is he? Where is our son?

Maddie: What did you do to our boy?

Dan: *laughs before looking up at Maddie* I FUCKED HIM!

Maddie: *her eyes widen* What?!

Sam and Tucker couldn't believe, so their Danny was stuck in that horrible future.

Dan: What kind of parents are you anyway? *gets off the ground and floats up into the air above them* The world's most leading experts and you can't even tell that YOUR OWN SON WAS HALF GHOST!

Jack: *looks at his wife* For the record…I blame you. *looks back at the ghost*

Maddie: *looks at her husband in shock as she didn't know why she was getting blame for*

Dan: I can't believe you people haven't figured it out...HELLO! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? Have you ever noticed the similarities between the two. *smirks as he looks over at Jazz who is glaring at him* Jazz did.

Sam/Tucker: *look at each other in surprise* She did?!

Jack: Liar! Don't move! *glaring angrily at the older ghost*

Dan: No one is going anywhere...*his left hand glows green and threw a shock-wave at them, forcing them back till they hit the Nasty Sauce container and stuck there by a rope made by ecto energy* At least till it's time for you to be blown everywhere. *floats down till he's standing on the ground*

Jazz ran up to him and punched his back, well she tried to anyway since Dan morphed his body so that a hole appeared where she tried to punch him.

Jazz: *gasps and moves her fist away from him*

Dan: Nice try Jazz but me, *the hole closes and he looked at her over his shoulder* my future, *turns around* I'm inevitable.

Dan laughs as he took off Jazz's helmet, which she screamed right after, and he threw her at where the others were. Jazz got stuck to the container like the others and Dan fired a bit of ecto energy at their mouths. Kind of like duck tapping a person's mouth close.

The six of them look so scared at what this ghost was going to them.

Sam and Tucker hoped that Danny will come back and kick this ghost's ass. Soon they looked to see the ghost laughing until they all heard something.

Phantom: Hey old man- *stops flying, coughs and rubs his hips* Sorry everyone my voice hurts...Shit my hips hurts like hell... *coughs a bit and glares at Dan*

Dan: *stops laughing* Hello Danny, *turns his head to the side and looks at Danny* and welcome back. How was your trip in my time? I see you made it back fine and just in time to watch the show.

Phantom glared at the older ghost as he turns to look at that his friends, family and...Mr. Lancer?

Phantom: ...*looks at Dan* You bastard...!

Dan: Come now, Dan~ny. *turns around* Do you really think you can stop me?

Phantom: Of course I could beat you! *flies towards Dan to attack him*

Dan: You can't beat me Danny. I'm still here, I still exist which means you *smirks* still turn into me. *moves out of the way of Danny's attack*

Phantom: *thoughts: Shit...He's too fast for my moves...**turns to look at Dan* I'm NEVER GOING to turn into you, I promise them!

Dan: *laughs* You are such a child! Wake up Danny! *punches Danny faces causing him to fly back and hit the roof of a building* I don't have to waste you. I just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart. *flies over and lands a few feet away from the Halfa and walks over to him and lifts Danny's chin*

Phantom: *glares at the older ghost and grits his teeth* Fuck you...And get the hell away from me, you sick fuck-*lifts up his arm to punch Dan when he gasp when his wrist was being grab and tries to use his other hand but was also grabbed* No! Let me go you sick! I will never turn into you...NEVER!*tries to wiggle his way out* Ngh...Stop let me go...!

Dan: No...I won't let you go Dan~ny. *leans down and starts to suck on Danny's neck*

Phantom: N-No...stop...A-Ahh~*bites his lips as he tries to wiggle his way out*.Dan sto-ah~...*trying his hardest to fight back**thoughts: Shit he's too strong...Fuck, he's sucking on one of my sensitive areas...This fucker!*

 **Xx Meanwhile xX**

On the opposite town of town, there were two young teen girls carrying a bag of groceries and they were talking about what they should have for dinner.

Brown hair girl: Anyways I think we should have Sloppy Joes today now tomorrow we could have pizza! *smiles*

Purple haired girl: Yeah that sounds- *suddenly stops walking and looks around*

Brown Hair girl: What is it, why did you stop? *curious*

Purple haired girl: I sense something...something wrong with...the Yaoi force...*starts walking over to a nearby alley way* Follow me!

Brown haired girl: Alright! *follows the purple haired girl to an alley, to see something*

The two girls walk for a bit before hiding behind some stacked boxes. The purple haired girl points to into the sky and had to cover the other girls mouth before she could fan girl squeal.

Purple haired girl: *removes her hand from her friend's mouth* Ok, I have a plan. Do you have our Equipment Bag?

The brown haired girl nodded and she unzipped the bag which was right next to her, she took out the item, which was a mic.

Brown haired girl: Never leave home without it. *smiles as she set it down next to them*

Purple haired girl: Awesome. *looks into the bag and pulls out a mega phone and connects the mic to it* Ok, when I say three...we both say...*whispers something into her friends ear* Got it?

Brown haired girl: *nods as she agrees* Perfect. Ok so on three.

Purple haired girl: One.

Brown haired girl: Two.

Purple haired girl: Three.

Both girls: **JUST FUCK ALREADY!** *garbs the mic, mega phone, and their groceries*

After the girls said that, they ran quickly as they tried not to get noticed and somehow their groceries didn't fall out of the bags as they ran off.

 **xX Meanwhile Xx**

Phantom: N-N-ngh,... Ahh... Dan... stop... please d-d-don't touch me! *blushes as his shirt was taken off* Y-Y-Y-Your just a fucking perverted asshole!

Dan: We both know that you like this Dan~ny. *moves down to Danny's chest* Why fight it?

Phantom: G-G-G-G-get away from you-Ahhh!~ngh.. ahh... ah... fuck that feels so good~

Dan: Well, you got into the mood quickly...*places his right hand on Danny clothed member and slowly rubs it*

Phantom: F-Fuck you asshole... *glares at him as he's trying his best not to blush and looks away a little shyly at what Dan said* Ngh...

Dan: You still sound wonderful...*he moved his right hand to pull down the zipper to Danny's suit and starts to suck Danny's nipples*

Phantom: Ngh... Ngh... *bites his lips a little* A-A-Ah... Stop! *tries to fight back, placing his hand on Dan's chest to push him away but let's out a little moan instead*

Dan moved his right hand back to Danny's member and slowly starts to stroke it as he switched from one nipple to the other.

Phantom: N-N-ngh... ah... Dan... Ha... please... d-d-d-don't touch me-Ha~! ngh... *bites his lips a little harder trying his best not to moan*

Dan moved his mouth down to where his hand was and lightly starts to lick Danny's semi awakened member.

Phantom: A-A-A-Ahh~! f-fuck... ahhh... mmm~ *blushes a little more and looks away since he got shy*

Dan: No need to be shy Dan~ny. *removes his mouth from Danny's skin to wet two of his right hand fingers. Once that was done, he went back to licking Danny while his pointer finger moved to Danny's entrance* After all, I've seen all of you.

Phantom: A-A-Ahh~! Mmmm... D-D-Dan... mmmm... y-y-y-you know this is wrong... w-w-we are the same person... mmm... oh god~*starts to moan loudly*

Dan: That didn't stop you from enjoying this earlier...My Little Halfa. *slowly rubs Danny's entrance before slowly pushing his finger in*

Phantom: *blushes and lets out moan moans* Ahhh! Fuck~!

Dan starts to deep throat Danny while he moves his finger in and out of Danny.

Phantom: Ahhhh~ngh~mmmm p-please~Stop teasing me~.

Dan: But, it's so much fun teasing Dan~ny. *puts another finger into Danny and slowly starts to scissor his entrance open*

Phantom: A-Ahhh~! Mmmmm...Ahh..you...asshole ..ngh...Ahh~ahhh...ngh...*starts to blush like a school girl and moans a bit louder* Ngh...Ahhh~.

Dan moves away from Danny's member and up to his neck again to lightly bite while he puts a third finger into Danny and thrusts them harder.

Phantom let's a little gasp when his neck was lightly bit, he bit his lips a bit as he's trying not to moan but that pretty much backfired when he felt the third finger in him.

Phantom: Oh god~! Fuck~! D-D-Dan...ngh...please...S-Stop~a-Ahh~. Stop teasing me please~Oh god that feels so good~!

Dan: *whispers into Danny's ear* What is it that you want me to do? *curls his fingers a bit* All you have to do is say what you want and I'll give it to you.

The Halfa just moan as he shook his head since he didn't want to say it out loud because he was trying to fight his way out but he realizes that wasn't working at all.

Phantom: P-please...Please...Nghh...Ngh...Ahhh~ahhh~! J-just fuck me...please fuck me already god damnit~! *face was completely red to point where he looked like a cherry*

Dan: You are going to enjoy this Dan~ny. *slowly pulls his fingers out of Danny and picked him up so they could sit at a nearby the wall* Trust me. *sits down and sits Danny on his lap facing away from him and slowly rubs the tip of his erection at Danny's entrance*

Phantom: Ah-Ah~. Ngh~You're such a fucking tease! Ahhh~*feels his entrance being slightly rubbed* Ngh~

Dan: Not going to deny that. *slowly pushes into the halfa's entrance and stops once he's fully in* Ahh~ You still feel nice and tight.

Phantom: Y...y...you fucking asshole...Ahh...oh god~.

Dan just smirked as he moved both of his legs so he could keep Danny from closing his. He pulled Danny back so that he (Danny) was lying on his (Dan's) chest and slowly started to thrust.

Phantom tried to close his legs but he couldn't because his legs were being held, he slowly began to move as he felt the thrusts.

Phantom: Ahh ...Ahhh... mmm...ahh~ ngh~ngh~mmmm...ahh~*moaning*

Dan: I see that your voice got better. *makes his thrusts a little faster* Let's see if you can hit a high note.

Phantom: Oh god~mmmm...ahh...ahhh...ah...*moaning a little louder and his face is still a cherry red*

Dan leaned forward a bit and lightly started to lick and bite the young Halfa's neck as his hands to Danny's chest to rub against his nipples.

Phantom moans more and louder as his neck was being licked and bit, and soon he let out a gasp when his nipples were being rubbed.

Phantom: *gasp when he soon felt his little spot being hit with the thrust* Ohhhhhh fuck~! Ahhhh~!

Dan: That's it Little Halfa...*thrusts harder* Just keep going for me.

Phantom; *starting moaning loudly* Ahhhh~ahhh...mmm...Ahhhhh~ fuck...Ngh...Sh...shit...Ahh...ngh...Ahhh...fuck~! *bites his lips since he felt Dan thrusting more into that little spot and feeling himself almost close*

 **xX Meanwhile Xx**

As Dan was doing "things" to the young Halfa, the others were still waiting for Danny to rescue them until Tucker's PDA randomly turned on as it started to play a really odd and corny song.

Sam looked at him in a curious way as Tucker shook his head trying to her that he didn't turn it on.

 _Go, go, go, go, go, Gotta go fast, gotta go faster...faster, faster, faster, fast-_

Then Nasty Burger blow up with all of them inside. XD

 **Xx Back with to the two ghost's xX**

Right as the Nasty Burger blow up, both Dan and Danny climaxed.

Once the Nasty Burger blew up, the ghosts clean themselves up as Danny turn back into his human.

Danny sigh as he was wearing Dan's cape since he was completely naked, he honestly couldn't believe that he couldn't save his family, friends and...well...he couldn't care less for the teacher; however, he smirked to himself as he felt different.

Danny watched the "fireworks" while Dan sat next to him.

Danny: It's beautiful.

Dan: *wraps his right arm around Danny's shoulders and pulls him closer* That it is.

Danny nuzzles the older ghost's chest; he kept on watching and looked up at Dan for a moment.

Danny: *smirks* Yeah I know I am. I'm just kidding *still holding the cape around himself* Dan I wanna give you a reward.

Dan: Oh? *looks down at Danny with a smirk* And what would that be? *lifts his left hand to gently hold the Halfa's chin*

Danny: *looks to the side with a smirk but still had that blush on his face. Soon he looks at Dan once again* Kiss me first then, I will give your reward.

Dan chuckles as he leans down to kiss the Halfa and lightly licks his lips, asking for entrance.

Danny slightly opens his open a bit as he let moan when he felt his future self's tongue touching his. He moaned a bit more; he carefully held the cape with his left hand as he placed his right hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan: pulled Danny closer with his right arm to deepen the kiss and a low purring sound could be heard from Dan.

Danny moans a little more, he pressed his body close to Dan, feeling the kiss getting a bit deeper.

Soon Danny pulls away still really close to Dan.

Danny: Oh wow that...wow. *laughs a bit but it sounds like a giggle**smirk* You ready for me to give you, your reward now, big boy~?

Dan: Go right ahead my dear Danny. *kisses Danny's forehead*

Danny kissed Dan's cheek before he moved to his ear.

Danny: *whispers: You are going to enjoy it~*

He smirked before he moved away and soon he lowers himself down. He let out a soft laugh before he gently lower Dan's pants down and well you know the rest~. All you heard was a soft, _"mmm~"_ sound.

Dan: *leans back a bit as he sighs* This is a much better future then I thought it would be.

 **Xx Clockworks Place xX**

Both Clockwork and Nora (who was sitting on a sofa cushion) looked away from the time portal screen after it had faded too black.

Nora: *looks at the Time Ghost* Ok...let me get this straight...This is a different time line?

Clockwork: Yes.

Nora: One where not only did Dan win but got Danny to change somewhat into him...*sees him nod* and you did nothing to stop this from happening?!

Clockwork: Correct.

Nora: *looks at him in shock* WHY?!

Clockwork: Wanted to get back at the Observants, plus *shrugs* Why not let Dan have at least one good future out of all the bad.

Nora looked at the Master of Time in confusion, she lifts up her finger and was about to ask him a important question but she put her hand down as she just simply said.

Nora: Oh...ok then.


	4. Chapter 4- It REALLY Was Magic That Did

**((AN:** **This takes place after chapter 2….just so you would know….))**

 **(( I, NOR MY FRIEND NAOMI, OWN DANNY PHANTOM! JUST THE PLOT FOR THE STORIES WE COME UP WITH! )**

 **DP: It REALLY Was Magic That Did It**

It was a peaceful and windy day in Amity Park, it has been very quiet ever since Halloween ended weeks ago. Yes, today was today's month is November which meant a couple of more days until Thanksgiving and semester break.

Around the second week of November, the school will be closed for a nice long week of semester break which excited all of the kids and teens in town.

During this time they would help their parents our to get things early for Thanksgiving or some if them would head out of town to celebrated with other family members.

Yes, it was very simple and quiet while doing, but others well let's just others are busy fighting ghost and saving the town from the baddies.

On the other side of town, Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton, was dealing with one of the most weakest ghost, the Box Ghost. Phantom sigh as he honestly didn't have time to hear Box Ghost ramble - sure he did feel bad for the poor guy but sometimes it just got on his nerves always dealing with him.

However, Phantom noticed that the ghost was putting up a bit of a fight which surprised him a little bit. He frown a bit fearing _he_ got into the Ghost Zone and threaten the poor weak ghost... But who knew right?

Anyways, Phantom shook his head since he

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost- w-What what's happening?! *gets stick into the Fenton thermos*

Phantom smirk a bit as he quickly put the lids on as he turn to noticed Sam and Tucker waving at him, he quickly flew down and gently landed - turning into his human form.

He walked towards them and giving a high to Tucker and Sam clap a bit.

Tucker: That was...Um...

Sam: Hahah I think that was to fast on how you beat the Box Ghost.

Danny: To be honest he was actually putting up a fight, but I wasn't in the mood to hear him finish his line so put him in the Thermos. *looks at it before he puts in his back pack*

Tucker/Sam: Ahh that makes sense.

Danny: *thoughts: And I think I know why Box Ghost was putting up more of a fight...Ugh! Dan you promise me you won't brother Box Ghost**sighs*

The three of them began to walk, Danny kept wondering if Dan had to something because it has been two week that he met the older ghost again at the Halloween Dance.

He blushed lightly as he remembered that night.

The Halfa was so distract that he didn't notice his friends were calling him.

Danny: Huh? What?

Tucker: Dude, are you ok? You were like spacing put there.

Sam: Yeah he's right.

Danny: *didn't want to tell his friends what he was thinking he shook his head* Umm..I was just thinking of something is all, I was wondering how was Nora and the others were doing.

His friends nodded.

Nora was a young woman that Danny met when they all went to the picnic that day and she was also a caretaker of a young boy name Adam and she was after looking after Dan.

Danny was a bit curious to why Dan was staying with this woman until he went to talk to the Master of Time about it, which he reply to that Dan was training a young boy to teach him about his ghost powers.

But the thing sorta made Danny wonder what he really meant to the older ghost, sure he knew they had nights together but he didn't understands these feeling at all.

It just really confused the Halfa about these feelings...

Tucker: Speaking of the others, I saw the big guy and Adam at the Nasty Burger yesterday.

Danny: You did?

Ok before anyone got confused Sam and Tucker knew about Dan and the boy called Adam since they met them at the mall when they were shopping for Danny; however, they didn't know that Dan WAS REALLY Danny's future evil ghost self that they met once.

Tucker: Yeah, my parents wanted to eat there for dinner yesterday and I saw him.

Sam: Speaking of Dan, it just sorta weird how he was so close to Danny

Tucker: I noticed that too.

Danny: Uhhh...Umm..H-He was telling me something that's he was so close to me, yeah that's it!

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as they knew that their friend was a terrible liar but just thought Danny was to shy to they them that Dan was being flirty with him, since they knew Danny was EXTREMELY shy when it came to flirting.

They continued to the Nasty Burger to get some lunch since it was a half of day at school so they decided to get some lunch before hanging out a bit more.

Danny was really excited of the semester break since he got a whole week to have the house to himself, since his parents told him that they were going to take Jazz to some college so she could check it out.

When his parents told him that the Halfa thought maybe he could throw a mini-party between him and his friend and he was thinking if he should invited the others too. He blushed a bit thinking about Dan, he shook his head a bit since he didn't want the others to know.

Once they got to the Nasty Burger it was pretty crowed.

Danny: Yikes. Looks like everyone to come here and have lunch.

Tucker: Yeah I think you are right.

Sam: I don't want to sound rude but why are we here again I mean didn't come here like two days ago?

Danny: Yes bit I want a cheeseburger, since I have a been carving one since forever.

Tucker: Yeah me too.

Sam: What's with you two and meat, I mean meat isn't that good it's greasy and gross and so not healthy.

Tucker/Danny: *looking bored at Sam's speech*

Sam: Ugh! Why do I even bother with you two, come on let's go in line before I change my mind. *goes to the line*

Danny and Tucker smirked a bit as they went to the line to order their food, the line was pretty slow so they started to talk about their break.

The Halfa told his friends about his parents were going out of town with Jazz since she wanted to see this college before Thanksgiving.

As they were still in line.

Danny: Anyways like I was saying since my parents are going out of town I was thinking that maybe could all hangout in my house and have a party or something. After all I am the hero of this town so might as well invited everyone to my house *smirks*

Usually Tucker would agree with thr idea while Sam would say that it's a stupid idea but both of them were quiet making Danny worry about them.

Danny: W-what's wrong guys?

Sam/Tucker: Uhhh...*look at each other for moment before looking at the Halfa*

Sam: Danny we need to tell you something and bare with us but-

However before Sam could say anything the clerk said that they were next in line, so the three teens order their meals, Danny and Tucker order a cheeseburger with some French fries and a large coke while Sam order a veggie burger and salad with an order some flavored soda that the boys called it, _fake soda_.

Once they order their food, they went to the side to wait as Danny looked at his friends with concern. Usually he wasn't the type to be serious only if it was important.

Danny: Ok, what is going on?

Tucker: *sighs a little* Danny, we wanted to tell you this on online but we thought it will be better if we tell you in this in person...

Danny: Tell me what?

Sam: Look why don't we go and get our food and sit down so we could tell you.

Danny: *blinks and looks confused* Ummm.. Ok if you guys say so.

Soon like 5 minutes, the clerk put the teens's food in front of them; the teens got their food and looked for a table. They always had a habit of sitting close by a window as the found to the far left.

Once they got to the table, they put their trays down and sat down too, the boys began to wrapped their burgers as they began to devour it like animals. Sam blinked as she looked at them like they were REALLY were animals.

The boys as they started to slow their eating, after a minute or so, they all began to eat, but the Halfa wanted to know what was really wrong with them.

Danny: Anyways what did you two wanted to tell me?

Tucker: Like I said before dude... we wanted to tell you what about this online but we decided to tell you this in person.

Danny: Ok.

Sam: Well... we can't come over today because our parents are taking us out of town with them Thanksgiving.

Danny: You can't be serious about this right; I mean it's a little weird that you two are leaving on the same day.

Tucker: Tomorrow I leave.

Danny: But what-

Sam: I have to be around 3 so I could get ready since I leave around 6 today.

Danny: So that means I'm going to be home all alone and without you two. *looks at his half bitten cheeseburger*

Sam/Tucker: Danny we are so sorry about this.

Danny: *shakes his head and looks up, smiling at them gently at them* No no, it's ok really. I understand you guys, I'm not mad or anything like that it's just well.. I thought it will be nice to hang out without fighting ghost all the time.

Sam: Danny, you know we don't mind you kicking ghost butt.

Danny: *laughs a little* Yeah I know, I was just saying that it will be nice for once you know to JUST to hang out a day without fighting ghost. *thoughts: Since I'm going to be home alone... Wait is Dan... Oh my god... fuck! Is Dan doing the same thing to me like we met again and when he took my-**soon he starts to turn a completely red*

Sam: Umm... Danny?

Tucker: Whoa, dude your face is all red are you ok?

Danny: Huh?! What, Yeah I'm ok really, hahaha yeah I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm just h-h-hot yeah that's it. Haha *starts to eat his food quickly so his friends won't ask questions.

His friends blinked as they looked at each other, they continued to eat their meals. Danny really glad that they didn't ask him about what was REALLY wrong because in all honestly he was just...confused.

Danny picked up his burger took a small bit of it. He chews for a bit before swallowing it.

Danny felt like he was nervous, but he knew that his friend weren't judge him because they care for him; however, deep down he was scare on how they would if he told them _oh guys, guess what, remember that day when we met Dan at the park with the others, well we started we "together", and he's the future me!''_.

Of course, he knew that they were just going to freak out and ask him lots of questions to why he was "dating" that evil future self. He honestly didn't if they were together or if they just only saw each other for sex.

Sure, they had _one_ moment when they were serious when they well,... Danny thought it was love making what they did two weeks ago but in honestly he didn't know what Dan really thought of him.

Danny sigh a little, continuing to eat his food and trying not to think of him right now.

Once they were all done with their lunches, the boys decided to take Sam home since she need to be home early.

Sam: Thanks for walking me home, guys.

Tucker/Danny: No problem.

Sam: Anyways, again sorry again Danny... I found out about this yesterday and I tried to bail out but my parents wanted me to go... *groans and rolls her eyes since she was annoyed*

Danny: It's cool. I mean-I could just stay up late and play video games all night like that one time I stood up for 6 in the morning?

Tucker: Ohhh yeah I remember that, man I'm surprised that thst late to play the game that late.

Danny: There's nothing to do.

Sam: Yeah I remember that told us, anyways, maybe we could do something to make up to you - I promise.

Danny: Like I said it's ok, I'm not mad or anything it's just it was bit unexpecteding is all. *smiles*

The Goth girl just nodded at him as she told the boys that she will call them when she get to the place, when she got inside the house and the boys started to walk.

Tucker: Aww man it sucks that we have to go on this stupid family trip don't get wrong I don't mind but it's just...*groan*

Danny: Yeah I know what you mean, it's like that time Jazz wanted me to go on a road trip because she thought I was going crazy.

Tucker: Again ..Why she did she thought that?

Danny: I told you she thought I was making up things because she thought I was missing my parents.

Tucker: Yeah I think she went a bit overboard.

Danny: I know right? Anyways wanna go to the mall.

Tucker: You know it!

 **Sometime later**

The boys were still at the mall, but still Danny got a text from hos sister Jazz telling him that he had to be home right now since and she and their parents we leaving.

So with tha, Danny and Tucker left the mall. Tucker wanted to tag with Danny since he didn't want his friend to be alone but Danny said that he didn't mind.

Tucker: Are you sure?

Danny: Yeah I'm sure, I mean beside I think I might take a nap for a while my parents leave.

Tucker: Alright well I guess I will talk to you later dude.

Danny: Ok cool, see you later Tuck *smiles and waves at his friend who waves back and wave* Well alone once again. *walking towards his house and gets out his keys to lock the door, once he unlock the door* I'm home.

Jazz: Hey Danny! Mom and dad are upstairs getting ready.

Danny: Ahh. *walks to the living room as he noticed Jazz follows him* So you seem excited about this trip, lucky you. *takes off his shoes off and places them near the couch and sits down*

Jazz: Yeah I'm really excited about this since might be the dream school I wanted to go too! *smiles and sits by him* Anyways enough enough about me,you ok - you sense stress.

Danny: Ehhh...I'm ok I guess it's just I thought this semester break will be good but I found lot but I found Sam-

Before he could finish Jazz put her hand up and looked at her brother since she knew this was coming.

Jazz: Ohhh Danny, do you and Sam want to get you know...*looks around incase and whispers* Get physical.

Danny: What?! Jazz you getting the wrong ideas, me and Sam are not da-

Jazz: Ohh it's ok to get these feeling about a person because in honestly it happens since we all human and it's ok to get...*whispers* urges.

Danny's face began to turn red ad he couldn't believe that he was having the "sex talk" with his sister, he and Sam broke it off months ago and the only person ..well ghost he had EVER been physical with was with Dan.

Those thoughts always made him blush and get nervous because he was still new about the sexual things when he and Dan did it, the last time he did it with the older ghost was when he had to dress as shy girl for the Halloween Dance which lead up to three times.

Jazz kept on talking about how the body works when it comes those times buy in honestly Danny wasn't paying attention since he kept on thinking if his future self. His face was a but red and bit his lips, trying his best not to think thoughts right now.

He really hope his sister won't question it but she was so busy talking thst he had to do something so she won't go on how babies were made.

Danny: Jazz. !

Jazz: Oh yes Danny? Do you have a question about it?

Danny: No I don't but please listen to me-Sam and I aren't going out but-

Jazz: Oh, but I thought-

Danny: No, Jazz, I'm not sad about that because we are friends it's just I'm a little down because Tucker and Sam aren't going to be here they are going so trip with their parents.

Jazz made ''ohhh'' with her mouth as she thought her brother was

Jazz: Wait why didn't you tell me that you and Sam aren't together. Oh gosh I feel so weird about telling you about the ''that''

Danny: N-N-no it's ok I guess I should have told you but it doesn't matter. *thoughts: Speaking of that.. I wonder what is that perv doing right now...*

Jazz clear her throat, trying to make the conversion less weird since she honestly thought her brother was talking about Sam.

Danny felt a little weird because he didn't want to tell to his sister that he had sex before because she will make a big speech about it. He wonder what was Dan doing right now-NOT ok... yeah he cared about his future self in a way but it was confusing since he didn't know what to think of it.

About five minutes later, their parents downstairs.

Jack: Alright, princess are you ready?

Jazz: Yep!

Maddie: Danny, sweetie, are you sure you don't want to come with us?

Danny: *nods* Yeah I'm sure about that, and beside if I go who's going to save the town by evil by ghost *smiles gently*

Since his parents found out that he was the ''Ghost Boy'' aka Phantom, they weren't upset at all-sure he fear that they were going to stop loving him but his parents told him that they will always love him no matter what.

Jack: Are you sure son?

Danny: Yeah, I'm sure, beside you never know when an evil ghost might appear *laughs at his own joke*

Jack: That's the spirit! Quickly Maddie, into the Fenton-modlie! *runs out of the house carrying his and his wife's bags*

Jazz/Maddie: Umm...

Danny blinked a little and let out a little laugh before he turn to look at his mother and sister, his mother asked him if his friends were coming over since she knew they always came over but he told the bad news.

Maddie again offer if Danny wanted to join so he won't be alone, but he said that will be ok alone and the town might need him.

Maddie nodded and she hugged her son quickly before telling him not to destroy the house, Danny said that he try to behave in a joking tone when his mother gave him a serious and that when he nodded.

Maddie: Good, now be good sweetie! *leaves the house*

Jazz: *grabs her coat and looks at Danny* Hey Danny?

Danny: What?

Jazz: Sorry if I said something to upset you.

Danny: No you didn't at all. I promise.

Jazz: *smiles and hugs him close* Ohhh you the sweetest thing ever! Ok, anyways, I will be off! Later! *runs off the house*

Once the Halfa heard the door closed, Danny now officially alone at home. He sat on couch for five minutes as he was waiting for something or _someone_ to show.

Danny: Oh? It looks like he's not going to randomly show up. *shrugs* Oh well, I guess I will watch TV before I take a nap.

Sometime later, Danny fell asleep on the couch as he was watching TV, he took like a like a 15 minute nap as he open his eyes, he reached for his phone.

Danny: *groans* It's still early and I'm bored as all hell... *looking though his phone to play a little game so he got bored of it as he placed his phone down**sighs*

Danny looked blinked and thought of what to do, he could call Tucker to come over and hang out but he figure that he was busy getting ready for the trip tomorrow.

Danny: I guess I could play **Mario Kart**. *gets up from the couch and starts to set the game system up, after setting it up he started to play it*

Sometimes later, Danny was moving his character until _Princess Peach_ cut him in line!

Danny: Ahhh fuck you! *blinks and was surprised by that* Wow... I guess hanging out with my future self has sorta rubbed off of on me. *blushes at the comment he just said as he paused the game* Damn it Dan, you aren't here and you are making me feel all red...

He sat there trying to calm himself down a little since he didn't want to think of his future self right now.

He hated to admit it but he sorta miss Dan in a way just like talking to him, but he wasn't going to say, _"Oh Dan, guess I miss you~!"._ There's no way in hell that the Halfa was the type of person to do something like that.

Danny: *sighs a little and blinks when he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and saw a text from Adam*

 _Hey, Danny! O: How r u? I hope u r doing ok. Also I wanted to know if u wanted come over and have a sleepover, don't worry I asked Ms. Nora and she said yes! ^^ I would ask the others but they told me that they can't sleepover since they are going on a trip with their parents which is to bad Oh yeah, Dan say, ''hi''. -A_

Danny: Huh... I guess that will be a nice idea; I guess I will go get packing down. *gets up and starts to go his room to start coming.

Once he got into his room, he walked to his closet to look for a bag so he could put his stuff in, he saw a blue bag and he grab it and started to pack the thing that need.

Danny: *starts to pack his causes*

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing..._

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing..._

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _I'm high on doubt and low on faith_

 _It always feels the same_

 _When there's no one but yourself to blame_

 _I've got my fears and 10 years_

 _A few things to clear up_

 _How did I let myself get this way?_ *stops and looks down at the shirt that he held in his hand*

Danny looked at the shirt, it wasn't new or anything but he just hey like his heart was beating because he was still confused about this whole thing with Dan.

Sometimes he would sing this song which remind him of his future self, true he did like the song before he met Dan because the song remind him who he was.

Danny: *thoughts: What did Clockwork mean about listening to my heart and head...Maybe I will talk to him after the break is over, yeah I guess that will make sense.*

He nodded at the idea and started to finish packing, soon he started to get out of the closet to walk towards his dresser to get his others things when he blushed to see a black box.

Let's just stay the box held his little _underwear_ that he wire for the outfit two weeks ago.

He shook his head since he had a feeling that he will never wear that again.

After getting everything in his bag, the Halfa check the time and it was still early - wondering if he should text Adam that he was coming over or should he just go.

The Halfa that for a while before shrugging his shoulders, he put his phone in his pocket and grab his bag. He figure that Adam don't mind if he just randomly come over.

So with that, Danny went downstairs, he went out of the house and made sure to lock the door and with that he left.

 **xX Sometime Later Xx**

Danny carefully landed and he changed into his human self since he figure was the best way to get to Nora's house.

He held his bag tightly against as he looked up, he always thought Nora's place was so nice; yes he has been there once inside the house because that one night he had to leave to go home but it just made it weird that Nora saw him dress as a girl!

Danny blushed a bit and walked towards the foot and phased though because he could.

Once he was inside he noticed that he went to the back of the house and he accidently went inside the kitchen, he noticed the kitchen table had some snack on the table ' figures Adam was munching on something.

He blinked since it was so quiet.

Danny: Weird...I guess maybe Dan and Adam decided to go get me, I better and call them. *takes out his phone to call when he heard like a young boy laughing and growl with began to Dan* Oh I guess they were in the living room. *walks to the living room too see Dan and Adam playing **Mario Kart** and notice Dan looking pissed*

Adam: Yes I win! *laughs since he won 1st place*

Danny smiled and noticed in the TV _Princess Peach_ was in second place and we'll let's just say was Dan in 8th place.

Adam laughed a bit more since he won and he was having a lot fun while Dan was just sitting there growling and pouting a bit since he HONESTLY hated to lose against the fucking princess who somehow cheated!

Danny watched them for a bit before walking towards them a bit before he stop.

Danny: Well it looks like you two are having a lot of fun.

Adam: *turns and smiles* Danny! You're here! *he gets up and runs toward the teen to give him a hug*

Danny: *laughs a bit and hugs Adam back* It's nice to see you too Adam.

Adam smiled as he let go of the teen before he tilt his head to the side a bit.

Adam: It looks like your leg healed.

Danny tried not blushed because when he first met the boy, the Halfa was limping because well...let's just say, Dan caused him (Danny) to limp if you know what I mean~.

Danny could have sworn that he heard Dan trying not to chuckle, but he just smiled at Adam and nodded.

Danny: Yeah, it healed but I should be more careful when I fight ghosts.

Adam: Well I'm glad you are ok! *smiles* Oh hold on and let me get you a juice box *runs into the kitchen*

Once Adam went inside the kitchen, Danny let a soft laugh since the young boy remind him of Danni, she was a clone that Vlad made but she refused to help him out.

He turns to look at Dan who was on the couch looking at him. Danny gulps as he walked towards the couch more before he dropped his bag gently in the ground and sat next to Dan

Danny: tried not to act so shy around him since well...He was still and iffy with him because he was so confused about his feeling.

Danny: *acts causal but his voice sounded a bit shy* Hey.

Dan: Hi. So...um...How do you like Noras place so far?

Danny: Well to be honest...I like it so far since I only saw it once when I had to leave that day.

Dan: *nods* That is true.

Danny: *makes a face and looks to the TV* Anyways you and Adam were playing Mario Kart, yeah me too.

Soon before things got weird between Danny and Dan was so thankful that Adam return from the kitchen with the juice.

Adam: I got some juice for us; Dan doesn't like juice so I didn't give him one.

Danny: *smiles a bit* I wonder why that is? *takes the juice box from him*

Adam: I'm not really sure why *puts the straw in the box* Ohh Dan tell him what we have been doing with the training.

Dan: *ruffles Adams hair* Kid's getting better with the basics...might teach him how to shoot an Ecto-blast. But...not sure how the Mother Hen will feel but that though.

Danny smiled a bit; he was surprised that Dan was so caring with Adam which made him happy.

Danny: I think she won't at all, I remember when I first did an Ecto - blast.

Adam: Ohhhh that's soo cool can you teach!

Danny: Maybe Dan should teach you on it *sip his juice*

Adam: Alright. So Danny what were you doing before you came over?

Danny: Umm...I had an interesting talk with my sister...A VERY interesting talk.

Adam: Ohh what kind?

Danny blushed a bit as he begins to sip his juice and tried to tell Adam about the weird sex talk he had with his sister.

Adam: You ok?

Danny: *nods*

Dan: That's a topic to talk about when you're older kid. Don't worry about it too much.

Soon the three of them began to chat more about random things and Adams training; however Danny kept wondering why Dan was being well... quiet in a way.

He figured he will talk to him later.

Soon Adam asked Danny if he wanted to play video games, the Halfa nodded.

So with that all three of them played video games and of course Dan lost again to Princess Peach.

Adam: I win again! *gets up and cheers to himself*

Danny: Haha yeah you did and at least I got second place. *looks at Dan and mocks the older ghost playfully* Awwww did the bad ghost lose.

Dan: Careful Danny...*whispers so Adam doesn't hear him and smirks at Danny* I know where you'll be sleeping.

Danny blinked a bit as he soon realized what Dan meant and he turns red, he looked away so none of them would see his blush.

He noticed Adam still cheering.

Adam: *stops cheering and smiles* That was a lot of fun!

Danny: Yeah it was.

Adam: So what do you wanna do now, Danny?

Usually Adam would ask Dan on what to next but he remember that Nora told him to always ask the guest first on what they wanna do so they don't feel bored or left out.

Danny taps his chin a bit thinking on what to do, he was going to ask them if they could fly around town but he figure that will be a bad idea.

He just shrugged.

Adam: Aw...Oh hey I got an idea! Why don't I show you workshop!

Dan: *lightly taps Adams head* Kid, you know we're not allowed in there when she has something 'cooking' in the Workshop. But, *stands up and walks over to the Workshop door* I was never one to follow the rules sometimes.

Adam: Hey! *rubs his head a bit and looking up smiling* So you mean we will get to show Danny the workshop! Awesome l-oh wait I have to use the bathroom...darn the apple juice always get me *gets quickly and runs off to the bathroom.

When Adam left the living room, the teen let out a small laughing thinking Adam was a really sweet kid and he really did remind Danny of Danni in a way.

Danny smile and he stood up, and he walked towards him as he was right next to the door too.

Danny: Adam is such a sweet kid, he reminds me of someone I knew for a while now. *shyly looks at Dan* Hey Dan can I ask you something?

Dan: *turns around and looks at Danny* Yeah, ask away?

Danny look over his shoulder incase Adam randomly came in, but he wasn't there. He sigh and looked back at the older ghost, but he clear his throat a little.

In all honesty, he was sorta because of this question but he wanted to ask.

Danny: Well it's nothing bad but...I guess we are ''together'' I was thinking if we could you know just hang out, just you and me after my semester break is over, well... since I enjoy talking to you and well... I sorta wanna know about this deal you and Clockwork had. *pokes his chest* But mostly... well you know... *looks to the side shyly*

Dan: That...I really have no idea what to say about that...but *smiles a little* that sounds kind of nice. As for talking about that deal with that Old Clock...maybe later ok? Maybe when Nora comes back...It involves her too.

Danny: *blushes a little and turns around since well he got shy* O-Ok if you say so, but later. *thoughts: Ugh... I'm still shy around this pervy bastard...*

Soon about sometimes later, Adam comes out of the bathroom as he walked towards them smiling.

Danny: You feeling better?

Adam: Yeah I feel a lot better; gosh who knew apple juice will get to a person so badly.

Danny: Well... I guess apple juice has a habit of doing that to people *smiles and turns to look at the door*

Adam: I guess so, anyways, alright Dan can you open the door please so we could show Danny how amazing the workshop is! *smiling big since he was excited*

Dan: Ok kid just hold your horses. *turns back to the door and opens it so that the three of them could walk in*

When Dan open the door for them, Adam took Danny's hand so he won't get lost at all.

Adam turn look at the teen and looked a bit confused, he tilted his head to a bit to the side.

Danny: What? What is it?

Adam: It's just your hand is really soft, usually when I hold Dan's hands they are rough but yours are so soft...sorta like Ms. Nora's hand.

Danny honestly hated how everyone said his hands were so tiny and soft like a girl. It was true that his hands were soft because he was still young but it just bothers him how people would say that his hands were like girl hands.

It sometimes made him blush since he remembers his tiny soft felt "safe" in a way when he held Dan's hands that one night they had together months ago.

The teen Halfa just smile a bit, honestly trying not to let that comment bother him since he knew Adam meant well.

Danny: Oh thanks.

Adam: Your welcome. Ok come on let's go! *drags Danny down stairs to see the workshop*

The three walked downstairs, it was a quiet 3 second walk and in all honestly it surprised Danny how the place looks like because he would have thought it will be a bit different.

Basically the place looks like one of those huts that you would see in fantasy movies or in video games.

Dan: Well, welcome to the Mother Hen's Workshop. I was surprised too when I first saw it. *walks over to the table nearby and sits in one of the chairs* Just try not to touch anything, even the kid doesn't know what half of the stuff in this room does.

Danny: *thoughts: Why does he listen go others when they say dint touch but when I say don't touch, he touches me...I mean u don't mind but STILL!*

Adam: You like it here so far? *smiles*

Danny: It's pretty cool of you ask me.

Dan: You can look around if you want. Besides *points to the pot at the fireplace* that's almost done anyway, so I have to keep an eye on it. *looks at Adam* Stay away from the flower jars, Nora told me that one of them has a Blood Blossom in it.

Adam: Oh! What are those?

Danny: It's an anti-ghost repellent, so don't close to them ok? *smiles*

Adam: Don't worry I will be careful.

Danny was going to ask why does Nora have Blood Blossom but in all honestly he already knew the answers so he didn't say anything.

He just continued to look around a bit as Adam kept on telling him the different jars that Nora had which had different items which some of them look like flowers, liquids and other stuff.

Danny: I think this will be Sam's dream if she ever saw this because it gives off that gothic feeling *laughs a bit*

Dan watched the two walk around the workshop till he heard a bell-like sound. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the fireplace to get...whatever it was that Nora was making.

Dan: That witch...*holding a plush toy of himself* She has a sense of humor.

Adam: And spot...*goes to a certain and stands there foe moment* This where Ms. Nora works at, she's always standing in this spot.

Danny: Ohh so she likes standing there for because it's easier. I get what you mean.

Adam: Yup! Oh wait I wanna show you something that she made last week it's so cool, just wait here *walks to the opposite to get the item*

Adam walked to the left, he grab a little stool so he could stand kn it. Carefully he got on it as he looked for the item, he looked around to see colorful jars of liquid.

He looked a bit more until he spot one that he was looking for, smiling he carefully reached for it. Once he grab it he carefully jump down on the stool and he called out for Danny.

However, he didn't notice the one of the hard was slightly tilting over.

Danny looked around to see some books which had different symbols and stuff. He turn to look at Dan to see what he was doing right now, he wonder what he was thinking about.

Danny: *hears his name being called and turns to look at Adam* Yeah?

Adam: Come over here, I wanna show you this.

Danny turns to look at his older self once before he walked towards Adam.

Dan: *calls over his shoulder* Careful you two. *walks over to the table and places the plush toy on it* When I see that women I'm going to...*sees a note on the table* Huh? What the-? *picks up the note*

 _Hey Dan, yes I know that you are reading this. Anyway, you know that jar I showed you guys. Yeah, um...please, under any circumstances... touch or move it. I still have no idea what it does. It's still in the experimental stage. Sorry for not saying that. -Nora_

Dan: *left eyes twitches* Could have warned us about that sooner... *eyes widen a little* Damnit. ...kid, Danny... you two better not be touching those jars. *walks over to where in the workshop he thinks they here*

Danny: What does it do?

Adam: Well, Ms. Nora says that this liquid could change items, ok so you that dead flower right there right?

Danny: Yeah I see it.

Adam: Check this out. *drops a bit of the liquid and the dead flower and soon the dead flower turns back into a rose*

Danny: *makes a face a bit as he remembers that one incident with Sam* Oh that's neat, better that weird time when Sam turn into a wannabe Poison Ivy

Adam: No way? Tell me!

Danny soon laughed at the young boy as he began to tell him what happen to Sam.

Soon the jar that was tilting, was getting really close to the edge as it was slowly tilting more.

Dan: *phases into the aisle that Adam and Danny are in* There you two are.

Adam/Danny: *nods* Yep we were here

Adam: He was telling me that Sam turn into some plant creature and she was acting like Poison Ivy!

Danny: *noticed Dan looking confused* It's true she did turn into like that which was pretty...odd because Sam became "queen".

Dan: Huh...gonna have to remember to ask Clockwork if I can see that sometime. Anyway, what you got there, kid? *points at the jar in Adams hands*

Danny: Well it more of an odd battle if you ask me, but hey what you are going to do

Adam: *looks at the jar and smile before he looks up at Dan* Ohh Ms. Nora made this - she said that it turns things into their previous state, like that rose.

Danny: He was showing it to me, but he was going to put it back.

Adam: *nods* Yeah I will be putting it back.

Soon they were so busy talking that they didn't notice the jar was really now close to falling off the edge...like VERY close now.

Somehow it tilt over about to fall on Adam, Danny turn to ask Adam something when he saw the jar and quickly pushed him out of the way.

Danny: Adam are you o-What the-! *yelps when there smoke around him*

Adam: Oh no! *looks at Dan* We have to help him!

Dan: Problem with that. That's the jar that Nora wrote in her note saying to not touch it. She doesn't know what it will do to an object let alone a person.

Adam: B-But we just can't believe him there! *getting worry for Danny*

Soon the smoke started to fade out of sight as Danny was bow in the ground passed out, Adam gasp as he ran towards him(Danny) and kneel down.

Adam: Danny...Danny wake up.

Adam gently shook the teen Halfa but he wasn't waking up at all. This made Adam was so scared that he looked up at Dan with a scared expression.

Adam: Dan...I think...Danny is gone...

Dan: Let's not jump the gun on this kid. *walks over and kneels next to Adam and checks Danny's neck* Ok, his heart is still beating. *leans down close to the Halfa's face for a bit* He's breathing too. *picks Danny up bridal style and stands up* Come on, we'll put him in my room for now. *walks over to the workshop door*

Adam: *starts to relax more* Good...Oh gosh that was really scaring I thought something really happen to him...*walks towards Dan*

Soon the two of them left the workshop, and they made their way to Dan's room, and both of the just phrase the door since it was easier that way.

Adam looked at Danny who was still in Dan's arms.

Adam: D-Do you think he will be ok when he wake up...?

Dan: *walks over to his bed and gently lays Danny on it* Knowing him...he'll be fine. Besides *looks at Adam and smiles* when the Mother Hen gets back we can have her look him over to make sure that nothing went wrong, ok?

Adam: Y-Yeah I guess...But wait do you think she will get mad at us for disobeying her orders? *looks at Danny worryingly* I mean...I just wanted to show him the potion she made, I didn't know that something will happen like this... But I guess it will be ok *smiles a bit*

Dan: *walks over to Adam and ruffles his hair* Don't worry, I'll take the blame for this. Wouldn't be the first time I got in trouble, right?

Adan: Heh, your guess your right about that *laughs a bit* So I guess we just leave Danny here right…?

Dan: Yeah. *walks to the bedroom door* Nora might be back soon.

Adam: Yeah you right. *follows Dan out of the room*

The two of them walk back to the living and sat on the sofa. Dan picked up a controller, hoping to get his mind off things, and started up a race.

The two of them began to play the game but they were both quiet, well mostly Adam because he was beyond nervous about what happen to Danny.

The played the game a couple of time before they decided to watch cartoons since it might help Adam a bit.

About sometime later, there was a soft humming as the front door unlock.

Adam: *looks at Dan nervously* *whispers* It's Ms. Nora!

Dan: Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'll take the blame for it. The worst she can do to is change me into a cat.

Adam looked really worry and just nodded, he looked at the front door to see that Nora enter the house with some bags.

Adam gulp and try to act causal as possible but the poor thing was phrasing though the couch!

Adam: *thoughts: Crud!*

Dan: *grabs the back of Adams shirt and lifts him up* Kid, do we need to work on your intangibility again? *jokingly says as he places the boy in the sofa again once he was solid*

Adam: *smiles nervously and looks at Nora who waves at them**takes a deep breath* Ummm...so how was the store?

Fiona: Oh it was nice. Not that many people there today. Managed to get the last of a few things that they had. Plus, some stuff I needed for dinner tonight. How was your day and is Danny here? *she asks as she walks towards the kitchen*

Dan gets up from the sofa and walks to the front door and locks it after closing it.

Adam: My...day...well...uh...it was well...um...you know good and...uhh...*notice Dan giving him a look*

Dan sighs and nods at Adam so the kid could tell her what happened a few moments ago. And so he could just get the punishment over with.

Adam: *gulps and stand up to Nora everything, but he blurs it out* I WANTED TO SHOW DANNY YOUR WORKSHOP SO WE DECIDED TO TAKE HIM THERE AND I WANTED TO SHOW HIM WHAT YOU MADE THE OTHER SO I DID! AND SOMETHING HAPPEN LIKE REALLY BAD HAPPEN AND I THINK WE KILLED DANNY BUT DAN SAID THST HE WAA OK BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU SINCE I DIDN'T WANT YOU GET MAD AT US BEVAUSE WE ACCIDENTLY BROKE SOMETHING! *taking breaths* Oh gosh...

Fiona blinks before walking into the kitchen, placed the bags on the table, and walked back to them.

Dan: I take full responsibility for this.

Fiona: I'm not mad at the both of you. Where did you put Danny?

Dan: On my bed, he's still knocked out.

Fiona: Ok then, when he wakes up I'll do a check up on him. *looks at Dan* Is there anything I need to know about on Danny's medical history?

Dan: Nothing as far as I know, but do to the different time lines that him and I are from, I can't really give you an answer.

Adam: I really hope he's ok...

 **xX Meanwhile xX**

Danny was in Dan's bed, he soon began to let out some Groan as he began go open his eyes, he felt so different but he didn't know why he felt like this.

He placed a hand on his head as he sat up, looking around a bit, he knew he was in Dan's room.

Danny: What the hell happen back though and why do I sound so sift spoken l like the time I was pretending like was a girl. *clears his throat*

Danny shook his head as he will tried to figure out later, he decided to get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to wash his face to cool himself down.

He remembers that Dan had a bathroom, he walked towards the door and open it and turn on the water on the sink. The Halfa splash cold water in his face before he turns it off and grab a towel to dry his face, he looked up to see someone.

Danny blinked to see the reflection of a very pretty girl with long wavy hair that reached her middle back, her bangs sorta look like Dani in a way, she had big lightly icy blue eyes, she also look like she was wearing strawberry lip gloss and the most oddest thing was that her clothes were slightly big on her tiny curvy body.

That's when Danny realize...That he was now a she!

Danny: Ahhhh! *backs away and touches her face* Oh my god...How…? What?! This can't be happening I can't be a girl! *touched her chest and checks under her shirt before gasping* Oh god! Oh no...How am I going to go face them now...oh god Dan might do things to me! No no I need to think straight...Ok ok...I need to ask Nora about this.

Danny took a deep breath.

She decides to leave the bathroom and looked around the room incase Dan was hiding but her ghost sense wasn't coming out so she figure Dan was with Adam.

Danny: *opens the door a bit as she heard a woman's voice* Nora is here good. *she gulps and walked downstairs to show them what happen*

She noticed they were all talking in the kitchen; she peeks inside to see what they were doing. They were all talking and sitting explaining to Nora what was going on.

She wanted to tell them but she was scared on they will think of her...

Danny: *thoughts: Suck it up Fenton!* *taking one more breath she walk into the kitchen* Ummmm...guys we have a problem..

Dan: *looks to where the voice was coming from and had to look away quickly* *thoughts: Oh Damnit, why did that thing have to do that?!*

Fiona: *gasps* Oh my god Danny! *runs over to the boy, who is now a girl* Are you ok? Do you feel well? Here *gets an apron and puts it on Danny* put this on for now.

Danny take the apron and wraps it around herself.

Adam: Oh gosh Danny you look...pretty!

Danny: *blushes a bit* T-Thanks, but it's just feels so weird...I dunno how I turn like this. *quickly notice Dan looking away from her and frown a bit**thoughts: Does he not want to see me...Wait where did that came from...?*

Dan: *looks at Nora* Have any idea on what happened to him...her...Danny.

Fiona: I need some time to figure that out. But, for now... *shrugs and looks at Danny* guess you'll have to wear my clothes till I get this fixed.

Danny nodded thinking it will be best.

Danny: I think that will be a good idea since my clothes a bit baggy as you could see.

Her clothes were slightly baggy but they still fit in a way since they were still covering her body.

Adam: So do we call you Danni or Danny with a "y" still.

Danny: Just call me the same thing, since I'm technically a boy still but just turn into a girl, what a way to start semester break. *looks up*

Danny noticed Nora was getting things out for dinner, she looked at the table and sat down next to Dan.

Adam: *looks up at Dan* So does that mean you are still going to help me with my ghost powers? Or should we wait.

Danny: *thoughts: I can't believe this is happening... How did I turn into a girl and why it hurt so much why Dan looked away from me...I usually don't care but...it hurt that he didn't look at me..."*looks at the window and feels weird since she's a girl and since those feeling are returning*

Dan: Nah, I'm still going to teach you and maybe Danny can you some pointers. *looks at Danny* If that's ok with you.

Danny turn to look at the boy(s) and soon smiled a little since she wouldn't mind helping Adam out with his training, she was about to answer when she heard Nora clear her throat.

Danny: *looks at Nora* What is it?

Fiona: Before we do any of that. You need to follow me Danny. You'll need to change your clothes and i have some that could fit you.

Danny: But we were going to have dinner?

Adam: We are, but Ms. Nora likes to make big dinner, so Dan thinks it's a good idea if we train in the backyard before dinner.

Danny: Well alright that makes sense to me. *smiles and looks at Nora* Alright. *gets up so she could follow her*

Fiona: Come along then... and Dan if I find...

Dan: Yeah yeah...another broken window I'll be turned into a cat. *walks to the back yard door* You need to come up with a new one.

Fiona: Fine...how about you being a cat while staying with my boyfriend. *walks out of the kitchen and towards the stairs*

Adam: We will see you in a bit ok Danny? *smiles and follows Dan outside*

Danny smiled gently at the young boy, she looked at Dan who had his back turn and he walked outside with the young boy.

Once they outside, Danny felt a little weird being a girl but hopefully thing will be ok.

She turns around and followed Nora to her room.

 **xX Outside Xx**

Once the two of them were outside, Adam began to stretched a bit until he saw Dan leaning against the big oak tree.

The young boy tilt his head a little and pat the older ghost arm to get his attention.

Adam: Dan are you ok, you seem like... distracted? *gets worry*

Dan: I'm fine kid it's just... *sighs* it's grown-up thing I guess. I'll figure it out sooner or later, that or the Old Clock will pay us a visit sometime.

Adam: Ahh I understand what you are saying since sometimes say that... I have no idea what she means by that but it's boring grown up stuff *laughs and hum a little, kicking a little rock as he waits*

As they were waiting... Dan well... trying to be a good boy since he didn't want to scarred Adam with ''things.''

 **Xx Meanwhile In Nora's xX**

Danny was in Nora's room to be honest; she was really surprised since the room was a mixture of Sam and Jazz room.

The room was darkish-purple color sorta giving it a bit of a gothic-''witchy'' feeling to it, the bed was a normal bed but it had that princess-style to it-similar to Jazz's bed in a way.

Danny looked to the side to see that Nora had a walk in closet and a dresser, the halfa walked to the dresser to see a picture of Nora, Adam and Dan.

Danny smiled, happy that the three of them look like a big family; however, she felt sorta sad like... those feeling that she had before. She sighs trying not to think about it.

Soon she turns to walk to the bed and sit while Nora was in the closer looking for some clothes.

Danny: *looking around a little*T-Thank you again for letting me borrow your clothes while I train with the other two-*laughs a little nervously* I'm sorry if we were in your workshop...*nervously fiddles with the hem of her shirt she was wearing when she was a boy*

Fiona: Oh don't worry about it at all. This happens a lot and I just got used to it. *laughs* I mean the "going into my workshop" thing and not the "suddenly you're a different gender" thing. *points to a white door* Anyway, the bathroom is right through that door. Just let me know if you need anything.

Danny smiled a bit and stuff up when she got the clothes that Nora handed too her, and walked into the bathroom.

Once inside she looked a bit before sighing and taking off her own clothes to gasp to see her body figure. Danny blushed a bit as she didn't know her body will be...um...busty in the chest area.

Soon she quickly got dressed however when she was going to the shirt on the was fitting at all, she tried again but nothing was working!

Danny bit her lips and open the door slightly, poking her out.

Danny: Ummm...your shirt wouldn't fit me.

Fiona: Oh dear...hmm...*snaps her fingers* Hold on...I know just the thing. *walks out of her room, goes into Dan's and grabs one of his shirts before found back to her room* This should do the trick. *hands Danny the shirt*

Danny thank Nora for the shirt as she took it and went inside the bathroom.

She looked at the shirt and remember that she wore one of Dan's shirt once...well she was a boy of course.

Danny: *smiles a bit**thoughts: I know he won't mind at all*

Soon Danny put the shirt with gut fit like a dress since it was so big on her thankfully she was wearing shorts that Nora have her. The halfa noticed her shoulder were showing and some of her chest. She tried to fix it but sighs.

Danny: Whatever at least I'm wearing something...*opens the door to the bathroom* I'm finished getting dressed.

Fiona: Awesome...Aww, you look so cute wearing that.

Danny was wearing a dark blue shirt that had red hems around it, it sorta looked like her own white shirt but it was just a different color and just big on her.

Danny nervously laugh at Nora's comment.

Danny: W-Well thanks but the shirt is always falling over my shoulder and it's so big on me, more like a dress if I do say so myself. *puts the sleeve on her shoulder*

Danny laugh nervously again before wondering what was Dan thinking about since he's been acting so strange ever since...earlier.

Fiona: True, well better get started on dinner before the boys come back.

Danny smile gently as she looks down touching the hem of the shirt, before looking up at the young woman.

Danny: Right, wait should I go outside and help Adam with his ghost powers for a while?

Fiona: if you want to. I have no problem with it. *shrugs ad she walks towards the door* I can't really do much when it comes to that type of thing. *laughs* And who knows... maybe you'll meet the boyfriend I keep referring to, if he decides to pay us a surprise visit or something. But, maybe not since he's been really busy lately.

Danny: *thoughts: I might have a him on who's this boyfriend of yours is* Well I do want to train since I'm getting a bit tired of the fighting the Box Ghost. *follows Nora out the door too* But I guess I will help out by setting up the table.

When they both left, they went to the kitchen. Danny walked towards the door to see the boys trained a bit as she noticed Adam practicing the basics a bit.

Danny: *fixing the sleeve before she turns to help Nora out, but Nora told her to put her bag upstairs* Alright then I will go do that. *leaves the kitchen*

 **xX Meanwhile with the boys xx**

Adam: Whoa…I didn't know ...That the basics will be so exhausting and how come you didn't want to wait for Danny again? *looking at Dan*

Dan: Danny probably wants to help Nora with dinner or something. Plus, I doubt you want to hear them talk about female things. *dusts Adam off*

Adam laughed a bit since he honestly didn't want to hear about female thing but honestly didn't mind a bit.

Adam: *looks to the side to see Nora in the kitchen* Looks like Ms. Nora is making dinner now but I wonder where is Danny?

Dan: *looks at where Adam is* Not sure, what to take a look?

Adam: Yeah, let's ask Ms. Nora *smiles*

Dan: Let's go then.

The two of them walk over to the door and phase through it. Adam walked over to the table and sat on one of the chairs while Dan looked at Nora.

Dan: So... how did it work out?

Fiona: Fine... but Danny had to barrow one of your shirts.

Dan: That's fine. But why? It's not like you have a smaller... *catches the knife that Nora threw at him*

Fiona: Keep talking Dan and see what happens.

Dan: Fine. *places the knife in the sink*

Danny returns to the kitchen since Nora told "her" to put the bag upstairs.

Danny: *smiles* Alright I'm back-*looks up to see the boys return* Hey you two are back inside how was training? *not noticing the sleeve was down*

Adam: It was awesome!

Danny: That's good. *notice Dan putting something in the side* Was that?

Dan: Just the usual around here. No big deal, we don't get into a full blown fight anyway.

Fiona: Yeah, Clockwork would pop in and stop us if that happened. *stops once she realized what she said* Uhh...I mean...um...

Dan: *laughs* Not my fault this time.

Danny giggles a bit since she sorta...well she knew that Nora was dating Clockwork since Dan sorta mention something about roommate and "meddling time" the dance a couple of weeks ago.

Danny: It's ok I sorta figure that you and Clockwork were sorta dating*giggling and looks at Dan and smiles * Oh Dan I hope you don't mind borrowing one of your shirts.

 _ **((A/N: I'm trying to make Danny since it's still him, but he's stuck as a girl. I will be saying ''she'' since it will make my life easier and Danny will have the ghost powers and everything and she will act the same as she was like an boy, but she will act more girly like her feeling will be more sensitive and yes she's still confused about 'these' feeling when around Dan.))**_

Fiona: Oh ok, too many hints huh?

Dan: No, I don't mind besides…*looks at Danny* it looks nice on you.

Danny: Well more or less since Dan mention something about clock and stuff. *looks at Dan and smiles at him*.T-Thanks.

Danny felt her face turn a bit red a bit, she more shy since she was in a girl's body and bring around Dan made her... confused more.

Danny: *pulls up the sleeve and sits next to Adam*

Adam: So are you excited about the sleepover*

Danny: Yeah I am but it's just different because I'm a girl now. *thoughts: I-It feels so different being around Dan, when I'm a boy I want get away from him but still close but when I'm a girl it's the same thing but I want to tell him about my feelings more...why is that...*

Fiona: Oh fu-dge…..

Dan: I can sleep on the sofa again while Danny sleeps in my room. Easy fix.

Fiona: Well, I don't see a problem with that. That fine with you Danny?

Danny was so deep in thought she didn't realize the others were talking about her until Adam tap her shoulder.

Danny: Huh…what?

Adam: Ms. Nora said if you wanna sleep in Dan's room while he sleeps on the sofa?

Danny look at the two of them as she wonders...Sure there was a part of her didn't want Dan near her since he might try do "things" like tease her and there a other party that wanted him in the room.

Danny wonder if those feelings were acting up or she wanted to know if Dan just pretend not to even notice.

Danny: I-I...Ummm...I guess he could...ummm...Uh...Well...Um...I guess he could stay for a while since I might need help with the shower. N-No nothing like! *blushes**thoughts: fuuuuccckkkkkk…..*

Fiona: The showers are easy to use but-*glances at Dan*

Dan: I have no problem with that. *thoughts: Damnit Danny. You must be doing this on purpose! *

Danny: *noticed Nora glaring at Dan and bites her lips* I- sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble...

Adam: *laughs a bit* Don't worry you didn't that just like to play around like. It's just...umm...

Danny: What is it? *tilts her head a little to the side*

Adam: Last time there was a pretty girl and Ms. Nora found a Crossett in Dan's room *trying to say corset*

Danny blink a bit since she didn't understand what Adam was trying to say until she realized what the young boy meant and she blushed a bit of course she cleared her throat.

Danny: w-wow...*trying not to blush*

Adam: Yeah, but Ms. Nora said the girl was really pretty and shy.

Danny: *smiles a bit* I bet she was pretty.

Fiona: Just don't do anything to Danny. Are we clear Dan?

Dan: Clear as glass, ya dang witch. *sees Danny looking at him curiously* Can't use curse words in front of the kid.

Danny: Ah, that makes sense*touches her hair a bit* Yeah we don't want the kid to get to be cursing like a mother trucker. *laughs at the joke*

The three just look at her as she began to stop laughing.

Danny: T-Tucker said that joke yesterday...Umm...Uh so what's for dinner? *changing the subject quickly since she got shy for saying that joke*

Fiona: First time hearing that one. *taps her chin while thinking* As for dinner... good question.

Dan: Well, since we normally take turns picking. What doesn't Danny-

Fiona: *finished the rest of Dan's sentence*-Pick what we have for dinner? Good idea. *claps her hands and smile*

Danny: Umm...I'm not picky since I everything but...Ummm...*taps her chin thinking and looks at Dan* Do you still- mean you like pizza?

Dan: Yeah I still do.

Fiona: Awesome, we haven't had that in a while. *goes to the fridge and pantry and grabs a few things*

Danny: *thoughts: I'm glad he's talking to me...I got worry that he didn't want to talk to me. Man...I can't believe I'm thinking that...*

Adam: Awesome! Hey Danny do you wanna play some Mario Kart while we play?

Danny: Sure, we could play. Hey Dan you wanna play too?

Dan reply with a no since he didn't want to lose against Princess Peach.

Adam: Aw Dan don't be like that…. *pouts*

Danny: Please Dan. *giving him that "sweet" look* For me.

Fiona: Aw. *goes over to Danny and hugs her* How can you say no to a face like this.

Dan: Ok ok...No need to guilt trip me on this.

Fiona: Ha, like we need to make you feel guilty.

Danny: *giggles but soon stop giggling when she notices the look on Dan's expression**bites her lips a bit*

She wonders if Dan was annoyed at her(Danny) for doing that. In all honestly she was just doing the sweet look for fun and nothing but she soon felt bad.

Sure Dan was a perv and always teases her when she was a boy but it just felt different.

Danny looked to the side as she somewhat lost the mood to play the video game.

Adam: First I'm going to get some juice; Danny go to the living room.

Danny: O-Ok. *smiles softly and stands up, she looked at Dan and quickly walked off feeling a sad that her 'male" ghost self was angry at her*

Danny walked into the living room to set up the game for the them.

Danny: *thoughts: I wonder does he really thinks of me now...*

Dan: *thoughts: Ok Dan, you can get through this. Just try not to touch Danny anywhere that you want too….*

Danny was in the living room setting up the game system. She sigh, and smiled when she finished, she got up and noticed the boys were still in the kitchen.

Adam: Ok I got my juice let's go Dan! *smiles*

Dan: Ok ok, you sure you didn't have any sugar today? *follows Adam to the living room*

Nora watches the boys leave the kitchen as she starts making the pizza for dinner.

Adam: I'm sure I didn't have any sugar at all, I mean I had a cookie which you have me but that' about it. *goes to type living room*

Danny was sitting on the couch and was looking at her phone to see if Tucker or Sam text her but nothing. She sigh, and looked up and smiled.

Danny: There you are, you two ready to play! *smiles*

Adam: Yeah! *sits in the couch* I'm player one!

Danny: Yay! *giggles and looks up at Dan who blinks* S-Sorry I think I'm just excited to play Mario Kart. *the shirt sleeve slides off*

Dan: It's ok *walks over and sits next to Danny* hopefully we don't end up in a verbal fight.

Danny: *thoughts: Yuuuupppp...He's back, I think he beats to see the feisty side of me but I'm not going to play his game* Don't worry we won't after all this a supposed to be a fun game.

Adam: Oh no not again! *runs to the bathroom* Darn apple juice!

Danny giggle and looks at Dan.

Danny: Looks like Adam and apple juice are enemies huh?

Dan: Yeah looks like it. Want to do one race till he gets back?

Danny: Why don't we wait for him; I mean he should be done soon. *pokes Dan's chest and giggles* Or are you still upset that I tease you about losing to Princess Peach.

Dan: Maybe a bit of both. *leans in and places a quick kiss on Danny's cheek before leaning away*

Danny blushed a bit and looked away shyly as she picked up one of the controller and placing it on her lap before she looked at Dan.

Danny: *thoughts: Even if I'm changed into s girl...He still makes make feel these weird feelings…Damn it!* I-It was just a tease it didn't mean anything b-bad and I didn't mean to tease you... *playfully punched his arm softly*

Dan: It's ok, I figured that you would do something like that. What with you being a girl now and all.

Danny: Oh so you think I'm a girl I will tease you on purpose is that right? *giving the older ghost a look* *pouts* Well your big meanine.

Dan: I meant that you would tease me more than usual, unconsciously of course. But I'm not going to get into a disagreement about that.

Danny: I-I tease you once and that was only in the kitchen-*soon hears Adam coming back*

Adam smiled as he walked back into the living room.

Adam: Gosh, sorry about that, whew... who knew apple juice will make a kid go the bathroom so much.

Danny: *looks away from Dan and smiles at Adam* I know right, who knew.

Adam: Anyways let's get racing! *starts the game up*

Dan: Good luck beating the kid on some of these maps, seriously it's like he memorized the shortcuts on them.

Danny giggled before she grin at the older ghost.

Danny: Don't worry, beside Sam has been teaching the shortcuts too, so I won't lose.

Adam: That's the spirit! *smiles*

Danny: Are you ready to lose, Mr. Cheesehead? *gives Dan a taunting smirk and she roll her eyes when she heard him growl when she called him* Well ain't mine fault your half Cheesehead. *looks to the tv scene*

Dan: True, but at least I don't act like him all of the time. *picks up a controller and selects a character*

Soon the three of them began to pick a player and began to race.

About sometime later, Adam won the once which lead Danny being second place and Dan well...last once again.

Adam: Yes, I win once again!

Dan: Good for you kid.*ruffles Adams hair*

Adam: Awww geez thanks *smiles and blinks* Gosh what is taking so long for the pizza, I'm getting hungry! *pouts*

Danny: I guess I will go check on Nora

Adam: You're the guest, I will go. *goes gets up and runs to the kitchen to checkup on Nora*

Once he left, Danny felt a bit nervous because well...she was a girl now and she was sitting next to her...male future self, but she licked her lips nervously.

She looked up at Dan.

Danny: So...um...I'm glad you had a lot of fun, to be honest it was just weird to see you playing video games because you all you do is destroy… *fixes the sleeve of the shirt but it keeps falling*

Dan: Technically I am. But in a less... getting into trouble kind of way. If that makes any sense at all. *shrugs as he looks at Danny*

Danny: I guess that sorta make sense but I really don't know. *touches her hair and looks at Dan**thoughts: Why is looking at me like that...Oh god is he checking me out!*

Danny look away with a soft blush on her face and she clear her throat, a bit.

Dan: I better go check on them. *stands up and walks over to the kitchen*

Danny quickly turn her back to notice Dan going to the kitchen, she somewhat felt weird and sorta sad that Dan was being so quiet.

She knew that he was being a gentleman to her which was glad that he was doing that but she just made feel like something was really wrong with him and she wanted to what.

Danny stood up and walked to the kitchen to see Nora and Adam.

Danny: S-So I guess the pizza is ready? *standing to Dan*

Adam: Yeah its ready bit Ms. Nora wants it to cool off for a bit.

Danny: *makes sense and looks up**thoughts: Hmmm...Maybe I could sit by him and sorta ask him what's wrong because he's still me in a way...*Hey Dan do-

Adam: Danny wanna sit with me? *smiles*

Danny looked at Adam and to be honest she wanted to sit by Dan to be close to him and ask him what was wrong but she didn't want to say "no".

Danny: Ok I could do that. *thoughts: I will ask Dan later on...yeah I should do that*

Danny walked and sat next to Adam who was smiling *

Fiona: *sets some plates on the table* Just be careful kids, still pretty hot.

Dan: That's what you said last time and you ended up making a spicy curry pizza. *sits next to Danny* Don't ask how that happened, I'm still trying to figure that out.

Fiona: Oh come on Dan, it was one time. I can't help it if my mind wants to try and make new things. At least you can't get food poisoning.

Danny noticed that how Nora and Dan would talk like sound like Jazz and herself in a way.

Danny smiled a bit since it sorta remind her of yesterday dinner in a way.

Adam: Yeah I thought it was pretty good pizza though it was a bit spicy but it was so good! *grins and starts to eat his pizza.

Danny: *starts to eat her pizza and just listening to the three of them talk*

Dan: Yeah, it was also the same mind that got the idea to see if I could use my ghost powers while being a dog, a bird, a cat... What else?

Adam: A fish.

Dan: Also that one. What else are you going to turn me into ya dang witch?

Fiona: Maybe I'll turn you into a turtle next time. I haven't really decided yet. *shrugs before eating her slice of pizza*

Danny just listen to them all talk and she quietly and quickly ate her pizza finishing up while with pizza slice.

Danny sat there quietly and looked at her plate, she figures her ghost was acting up or was it because of something else...?

Adam: Dan you should have been there Clockwork said he found it funny how the observants were yelling for help!*laughs*

Dan: Still would have liked to see that. I'll ask him if I can next time we go to the Ghost Zone again.

Danny say there quickly as she kept hearing talk, she soon clear her throat and looked up.

Danny: May I get a drink, Nora?

Fiona: Huh? Oh sure. *gets up from the table and goes to the fridge after getting a cup* What would you like?

Danny: Could I get some iced tea.

Fiona: Sure, I made some earlier. *pours some iced tea into the cup, closes the fridge door and hands the cup to Danny*

Danny smiled at her as she took the cup and began to take a sip of the drinks.

Slowly her throat began to move up and down slowly as she drank the half of the drink.

She didn't notice that Dan was staring at her and didn't that he was clenching his fist. Soon after she was done with her drink she thanks Nora once again and look at Dan.

Danny: Do you want a si-Oh are you ok?

Dan: *trying to appear calm* No that's fine. Besides, wouldn't that be like an indirect kiss. *smirks before his head was smack against the table*

Fiona: Not in front of Adam!

Danny blushed a bit and looked to the side mumbling, "perv" under her breath.

She touched her hair a bit and wonder what did Dan mean by that.

Danny: *thoughts: yep...That's him all right, but I wonder... Hmm..."

Soon the others began to finish up dinner and Danny couldn't help wonder about the Dan and sigh a bit.

After dinner Adam helped Nora with the dishes. In the living room Danny and Dan were sitting on the couch.

Danny: I guess you could help me with the shower or should we put the game system away? *tilts her head*

Dan: The shower is not that hard to figure out. Plus Adam is gonna want to play some more since he doesn't have schooling tomorrow.

Danny looked at Dan in a worry, she never seen him well... quiet. She moved a closer but not to close since she didn't want Adam to come in and accidentally thinking anything bad.

Danny: *thoughts: ...Why does my heart hurt so much...Why does it feel like...Pfffffttttt why am I thinking about that, we are just hanging out I mean it's ok right, but do I feel like we drifting apart...Ugh! This girly feelings!*

Danny let a big sigh since she was so annoyed about these feelings, in all honestly she wanted to go to shower, talk to Dan and just sleep.

Danny: H-He umm...Dan...Later on after my shower can I ta-

Adam: Alright I'm done with the dishes! *smiles as he goes the living room* You two ok?

Dan: *looks at Adam* Yeah we're fine kid.

Fiona: * walks in and looks at Danny* Hey, want to take a shower? I can show you where it is.

Danny: *thoughts: Yeah you might be ok but I'm sitting here you thinking about these feelings**looks up and nods at Nora* Yes please. *quickly stands up and walks towards Nora*

Adam: do you want us to wait for you Danny?

Danny: If you want too *looks at Adam*

Adam: We don't mind waiting right Dan? *smiling at Dan*

Dan nods at them and watches them go up the stairs.

When the girls go upstairs, Adam smile gently thinking that Danny must be nervous that he(Danny) was a girl now.

He turn to look at Dan who was looking at the stairs.

Adam: *thoughts: Maybe he's nervous too**smiles gently and picks up the controller give it to Dan* Here you go.

 **xX Meanwhile xX**

Danny followed Nora to one of the room, soon she was led into Nora's room, the halfa sat on the bed as she waited for Nora to get some clothes out.

Danny looked at her hands and spoke in a soft way.

Danny: Do you think he mad at something because I feel like he looks like he's mad...

Fiona: *looks at Danny with a smile* Dear, if anything, Dan doesn't know what to about this either.

Danny: Y-Yeah I guess you are right it's just...Dan has been acting so quiet around me like he doesn't want to talk to me and it's weird because I'm nervous.

Fiona: Well, you are a teenage girl now and maybe he doesn't know what to do in this type of situation. But, that's my guess.

Danny: Y-Yeah I guess you are, sorry about being so shy about this I guess I'm just new at being a girl.

Danny looked around the room a bit more until she felt something in her lap, she looked down to see some nice folded clothes.

Danny: O-Oh why thank you. *smiles gently, holding the clothes and stands up* Ummm...Do I take a shower in your bathroom right? *looks at Nora*

Fiona: No problem. And yeah, at least till I can get you back too normal. And don't worry, Dan never goes into my room.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath as she walks to the bathroom and turning the lights on.

Danny: *Thoughts: I guess I will talk to Dan tomorrow if he's not avoiding me or maybe I will talk to Clockwork about these feeling I'm having...**puts the clothes down*

Danny turn to look at Nora.

Danny: I'm sorry but could you come in for a bit I need help with the shower.

Fiona: Sure, *walks in the bathroom* It's a standard shower; well all of the bathrooms are standard so no one gets confused. Right is for cold, left for hot and you just pull this part up so you can use the shower head. *points at the tub faucet* You good?

Danny: Yeah I think I get it too thank you, Nora *smiles as she looks at Nora* I think I could handle the rest. I will tell of I need help.

Fiona: Ok then. I'll be down stairs working on how to get you back too normal. *walks out of the bathroom and out of her room to go down stairs*

Danny closer the door and began to dress herself. She was to even shy to look at her naked body so she looked up at the ceiling since she thought it was just strange.

She carefully made her way into shower, she reaches out her hand and turn on the water to cold which help and quickly changed it to warm water.

She sighs and began to wash herself.

 **Xx Sometime Later Xx**

Danny: *turns off the water and sighs* Wow that such an amazing shower. Hmmm...My ghost sense didn't go off so which means Nora was right about Dan not entering her room. *reaches for a towel and wraps herself and carefully gets out of the shower.*

Danny: *looks at the foggy mirror shyly since was wearing a towel was well somewhat showing off a bit too much of her cleavage*...Oh god...*looks away and starts to dry herself up*

After she dry herself up, she picks up a package of brand new underwear, she carefully rip the bag out and took some clean light blue undies.

Putting them which oddly enough they fit him.

Danny: Oh wow they fit, I was going to wear my underwear but I guess these will do..Hmmm...hopefully the shirt will fit.

Danny pick up on a pj shirt where there were buttons in the middle, she carefully put it on, as she buttoning them up one of the button on the chest area pop!

Danny: Shit...I guess I need to take Dan's shirt...*blushes and quickly wraps the towel around herself, she phrases out of the bathroom and the room. Once she was out of the room she notices was in the hall, she walked to Dan's room*

The room wasn't too far of a walk it was like right next to Nora's room.

Danny figure that it will be ok to just take Dan's shirt because well...Dan might be downstairs with Adam and she didn't want to scarred the boy.

Danny stood at front of the door incase Dan might be in his room "hiding", but nothing happen.

So she decided to phrase through the door, and smirk.

Danny: Well that was pretty ea-Ahh! *bumps into someone and looks up to see Dan shirtless* Oh my god Dan what are you doing here?! *holding the tiny towel close to her body*

Dan: I was in my shower. *holds out his hand while closing his eyes* Here, let me help you up.

Danny: Hmm? What? Uhh...Oh...ok.. *using her left hand to holding onto the towel and use her hand to touch Dan's hand* I-I'm sorry...

Dan: *opens his eyes* It's ok Danny. Did you need something?

Danny pull her hand away from the older ghost and holds the tiny towel against her body and nervously looks down.

Danny: Ummmm...umm...uh...*thoughts: Damn it...this feeling is returning*...um...s-s...shirt...

Dan: Oh! Hold on...*gives over to his dresser, grabs a shirt and walks back over to Danny* Here you go. *holds out the shirt*

Danny looks up a little and blushes a little, since that was the same shirt 'she' wore that last time that they were together.

Danny: T-That's the shirt I wore last time...*blushes a little more and looks to the side, before she takes it from him*

Dan: Huh? Would you look at that, it is the same one. *leans against the doorway and smiles at Danny*

Danny: *blushes a little more and holds the shirt a little close* Umm... y-yeah... *turns away a little, her back facing Dan**thoughts* Oh my god... what a perv, does he want to see me naked?! I mean I'm wearing underwear but oh my god... *

Dan: You can go to sleep if you want, *walks past Danny and towards the stairs* I'll be awake a little while longer.

Danny just stood there, and sigh. Once again she was in the room, she gently drop the towel, gently falling against the fall.

She put on the put on the shirt, which was extremely big on her, she blinks since she feels like this shirt was a different size the one she was wearing before. She shrugs and notice her bag on the side and decided to wear her white-red socks.

Danny: Look like I'm ready for bed. Oh crap my phone is downstairs, I hope mom didn't*opens the door and goes downstairs quickly*

Dan walked to the kitchen when he saw a phone light up and went to pick it up. All he saw was on the screen was a mail sign.

Danny walked into the living room to see the lights were still on the game system was still messy, since she had a feeling that Adam was the type of kid leave things there until the next morning.

She smiled and walked around to look for the phone but it wasn't there.

Danny: Oh right, the kitchen! *smiles and runs towards the kitchen to see Dan holding the phone* You found my phone, thanks.

Dan: Thought it was witches phone for a moment. *holds out the phone* You got a message though.

Danny *takes the phone and blushes when her hand gently touches his* *thoughts: It feels so different... I think it's because I'm a girl.* Oh you're right and it's from Sam saying she's so bored on the road. *giggles and texts Sam back, and she looks up* What is it?

Dan: *shrugs* Nothing really. Just thinking about a few things.

Danny: Oh I see *texts Sam quickly before she looks up once more**thoughts: I don't want to cause a fight so I will ask him tomorrow* Ahh, yeah me too... *sighs* I can't believe I turned into a girl...I this BEST semester break ever. *sighs and looking down*

Dan: At least it's better than the ones I've had. *shrugs as he walks to the living room cleans the room up a bit*

Danny just stood there for a moment; she looked at the phone once to see a text from Sam.

The Halfa text the Goth before she went to the living room to help Dan out.

Danny: Here, me help you out. Hey Dan?

Dan: Yeah?

Danny licked her lips nervously and looked at Dan before tippy toeing and placing a little kiss on his cheek.

Danny: *blushes* T-Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt and I was thinking um...you know...uhh...we could talk for a bit before bed because W-Well, we haven't talk all day...I understand if you're tired...but Ummmm, I wasn't lying when I said I enjoy talking to you...

Dan: *looks at Danny before nodding* Yeah...that...that sounds like a good idea.

Danny: What's wrong? You don't have a problem talking to your little Halfa when he's a girl, do you? *smirks playfully*

Dan: When said Halfa is a boy, no, I don't have a problem with it but when he was turned into a teenage girl...I don't know what to do or say without them getting emotional about things. *looks away from Danny and back to what he was cleaning* Just being honest about it.

Danny stops smirking and tilts her head a bit.

Danny: But Dan...It's still me; you know how I feel so please…can we just talk? I promise I won't try to tease you I just want to talk to you...please Dan. *thoughts: Man this is going to be so hard...but why does it hurt so much when he doesn't look at me...*

Dan: Talk about what Danny?

Danny taps her chin thinking and she smiled.

Danny: We could talk about anything like your day or what are you going to do for Thanksgiving with Adam and Nora?

Dan: My day was normal...As for Thanksgiving, *shrugs* I guess Nora and Adam will go to Adams home town to visit his parents.

Danny: Ohh I see...*thoughts: Wait why is he acting so a weird when he DID talk to me when I was dress as a girl that one time* Dan, can I ask you something?

Dan: You just did but sure, what is it you want to ask? *puts away some boxes and looks at Danny*

Danny: Why are you having a hard time talking to me now when you didn't know I was pretending to be a girl last time? I mean yes you thought I was someone else but you knew you didn't have trouble talking to "her".

Dan: That's just it Danny...I didn't know she was you! If I did, I would have given you the unedited version of what I said. And we both know that doesn't end in a happy way. *sighs*

Danny: Don't yell at me and why can't you just..."pretend" I'm her – why are you being such...such...a difficult ghost right now? *sighs* Look I'm sorry I'm just in a bad mood.

Dan: I understand that Danny but, that's what I am...a ghost. I never had to deal this before and I think it would be better for us both if we just stayed out of each other's way till this mess is fixed. *walks away from Danny and into Noras Workshop*

When Dan left, the Halfa just stood there in shock. Due there that one time that Sam made that stupid wish that they were never friends, but that was different.

This time those words hit so much where it actually would hurt Danny a lot if he was a boy.

She stood there looking down.

Danny: ...Your right...you're a ghost and your never going to change...I should have put you in the Thermos when I got the chance...*wipes her eyes, feeling herself getting upset to the point of tears, she quickly turn walk to Dan's room*

 **Xx Meanwhile in Noras Workshop xX**

Dan walked down the stairs and saw that Nora was busy with some things. He went to the table and sat at it.

Fiona: So, what happened?

Dan: What makes you think something happened?

Fiona: When it comes to you and Danny, something always happens and you either go to Clockworks or you come into my Workshop and sulk for hours. *pours something light blue type of threads into the cauldron*

Dan: Well, *tells her what happened a few moments ago* and that's what happened.

Fiona: *turns around and looks at him* You fucked up BIG time. I can't believe you would say that to Danny.

Dan: Well, I did and now I have no fucking idea on how to fix this! *sighs and bangs his head on the table while mumbling something*

Fiona: What was that Dan?

Dan: I need...he...hel...

Fiona: You need help?

Dan: Yeah that last word.

Fiona: Well, I don't really know what I could say that would help you with this. I mean, I never got into an argument that was this bad with Clockwork.

Dan: Then Danny will hate me. Nothing new there. But...

Fiona: But you don't want Danny to hate you.

Dan: *looks at her* Yeah, I don't, but I never had to deal with this in my time line so I don't know what to do.

Fiona: *picks up a jar and turns back to the cauldron* Just say you're sorry for being an insensitive jack ass.

Dan: Will that work?

Fiona: Better than just sitting in here in my Workshop and sulking!

Dan: Right. *stands up from the table and walks out of the Workshop*

Fiona: *shakes her head and sighs* Hope things work out for the both of you.

Danny was lying on the bed, sniffling a bit as looking at her phone.

She sigh a bit as she was really stress out everything because she wanted to have a nice day with her friends and have a nice sleepover but...things went to crap.

Danny: I knew that he was never going to change, why did I even fucking try to reason with him...*sniffles and sits up and grabs a billow to hold it* I really wish this day never happened and I wish everything back to where they were before... *sniffles and sighs deeply, looks around* Looks like Desiree isn't here...Whatever..*lays on the bed and holding the pillow*

She waited and waited but nothing happen, she figure that Desiree wasn't going to grant her wish.

That was fine because in all honestly Danny didn't want to see the male ghost. Danny lay there in bed for a while before she reached for her phone to listen _one_ certain song.

As the song began, Danny didn't know that Dan was looking for her.

Dan walked around the house for a few minutes trying to find Danny. But, no matter how much he looked, Dan couldn't find the Halfa. He then remembered that there was one room that he hadn't checked yet and went up the stairs.

Dan: I wonder...*reaches to open the door but stops once he faintly hears something*

Danny made a "tsk" sound as she wondering why the phone has to play "that" song, lucky the words didn't came up yet. She turns off the music and decided to listen to nothing for a while.

She lay there on the bed before sitting up.

Danny: *groans* I guess I will ask Nora if I could go and visit Clockwork, he always helpful. *says up and walks towards the door when she gasp when she open the door* Oh...it's you what the hell do you want?

Dan: Nothing now. *walks around Danny into his bathroom, then closes the door*

Danny: Well that's just rude, so ok now you are hiding from me because you're mad? *glares at the bathroom door*

Dan: It's none of your businesses on what I do or don't do Danny. So just drop it and stop trying to talk to me because I don't want to talk right now. Go talk to someone else Fenton.

Danny: *rolls her eyes* Boo-hoo. Quit acting like you have feelings Phantom(insult), because you have no feelings at all! All I wanted to do was to just talk to you and you kept pushing me away...*grits her teeth and gets soo bad that she just yells at him* YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE, I SHOULD HAVE I LOCKED YOU UP IN THE THERMOS AGAIN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE TOO!

Dan tightly closes his eyes and closes his hands tightly as well. But, since he closed his fists so tightly a small bit of ectoplasm drips down on to the floor.

Dan: Maybe you should have.

Danny: *eyes widen a bit at what he said as she bit her lips*...Yeah maybe I should have, because your pushing me away when all I want is to just talk to you because I'm scared and freaking out but you kept pushing me away... Well answer me!

Dan: You're not the only one freaking out Danny! *his eyes snap open once he realized as to what he said*

Danny: What...? What do you mean by that, Dan? *confused*

Dan: It's nothing, I didn't say anything.

Danny: Tell me, I know you said something so please just tell me...Look I'm sorry if I said that I'm just so damn angry because you won't look at me or even talk to me. I just you to talk to me like normal but you're...but...ugh! You're so damn stubborn!

Dan: Well, look who's talking because you're stubborn as well.

Danny: I'm not stubborn; I'm trying to have a reasonable conversation with you but your acting all weird and acting like this my fault. Well you can't stay in the bathroom forever Dan, so get out of there and tell me whatever you had to tell me because it looks like you were going to tell me something. *crosses her arms annoyed* Look I'm sorry for saying that ok, so stop fucking acting like a big baby about this.

Dan: *turns around and phases his head through the door to look at Danny* Only if you don't get all emotional...I don't know how to deal with you when you get like that.

Danny: *Thoughts: ...You dealt with me when I was emotional...doesn't he remember at all...?* I-I won't get emotional I will try not to, but if you want to be alone I will go sleep in the living room.

Dan: Shouldn't that be the other way around? Usually it's the male who sleeps on the sofa as punishment.

Danny: I'm trying to be nice here, and yes you are the one who's going to sleep on the sofa. *smiles a bit* So could you please come out of the bathroom and tell me what you were going to tell me...

Dan: *phases out of the bathroom and walks over to his bed and sits on it* You're not the only one who is freaking out about this Danny.

Danny stood there again and frown, she felt a bit bad for yelling at Dan.

She walked towards the bed and sat next to him but a bit far incase Dan didn't want anyone near him.

Dan: I know what to do when you were a male, but not when you're a girl. *sighs as he lies back on the bed* So, I just kept my distance from you and look how that turned out.

Danny: ...To be honest I felt the same way too because I tried to talk to you like before… but you have been avoiding me and I didn't mean by teasing you.

Dan: I'm still somewhat like you Danny. So, I never have been in a situation like this before.

Danny: *sighs and lays down too, but turns to look at the older ghost* I know what you mean...This is so damn hard because I feel sorta hurt when you didn't talk to me...And I'm just annoyed because, well, we had this stupid fight...

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny* Yeah. Sorry for being insensitive jack ass...I'll try to work on that but I doubt I'll make much progress.

Danny: I'm sorry for being insensitive too...I'm just so annoyed because this day was supposed to be a good one...and you were a bit of a jackass.*points his nose* Poke. *giggles*

Dan: Agreed. *pokes Dannys arm* Back at you.

Danny giggle when her arm was poked and she poke Dan's arm.

Danny: But I'm being serious...I'm sorry for being insensitive to you it's just you got me really mad and I just wanted to talk to you because I figure since you told me your troubles last time I could do the same time but I guess I was wrong...*sighs a bit* Anyways, what did you wanted to tell me?

Dan: Forgot what I was going to say. *chuckles*

Danny : I guess that's ok...*smiles gently* Look I'm sorry what I said...I was just mad.

Dan: I was mad as well. *leans close to Danny and softly kisses her forehead*

Danny: *blushes a bit and looks at him she was about to see something when she nothing* Dan...what is that...*sits up and touches his hand* Oh my god...what happen?!

Dan: Nothing to worry about...It'll heal on its own.

Danny: ...This is my fault...I'm so sorry about this...

Dan: It's not your fault Danny, so there's no need for you to feel sorry.

Danny frowned and looked at her bag which was at the side of the bed; she carefully reached fir it since she didn't wanted Dan looking at her chest.

Once she had her bag she looked for something in her bag.

Danny: There it is! *smiles and was holding those white bandages* One time when I was fighting one of the ghost, I accidentally cut my knee and I had to use these.. *starts to wrap Dan's hand with the bandages* Alright I'm done...*slowly and gently place her hand on his hand* *blushes a bit* I-It feels different...

Dan: How so?

Danny: ...Umm...It's just my hand feels do tiny against yours... *thoughts: I guess he forgot...* Ummm...I-I guess...it's getting late.

Dan: Yeah you're right about that.

Danny: *bites her lips a bit and sighs*...Dan...um...do you remember what I said about the movies together, just you and me?

Dan: *thinks for a moment* Yeah, I remember that.

Danny: *thoughts...Why is he acting like it doesn't mean anything...* *changes the subject* Umm...Umm. I think you better get some rest.

Dan: Ghosts don't really need much sleep, but sure. *pulls Danny close to him*

Danny blushes when she was pull close to Dan, sure she was close to him when they cuddle since Dan was always a cat but that was when she was "boy".

This felt so different.

Danny: *looks up shyly and blushes a bit* B-But I thought you sleep? I mean I have seen you sleep before...? *thinks* Wait I think I get it now.

Dan: What is it that you get, Danny?

Danny: *smirks a bit* You're just shy because I'm a girl now and your nervous about me teasing you. *giggles*

Dan: Hit the nail right on the head.

Danny: *smiles gently* I won't tease you, beside I think Phantom will be the one doing that...I mean I have seen him...Well you know *blushing as she remembers that night*

Dan: I do know...never thought your ghost self could be like that. *nuzzles against Dannys hair* But, I like this side of you too.

Danny: *giggles and places her hand Dan's chest and decided to place her finger and trace a _DP_ on the ghosts chest*...Dan...umm...

Dan: Yes?

Danny: Umm...Well...I...I know this might sound silly but do...you...um...oh gosh I'm sorry...

Dan: *leans away from Danny* You can tell me Danny.

Danny looked down as she was so nervous to even tell Dan about it, she bite her lips a bit and looked up.

Danny: D...Do you remember that night where...ummm...you know...

Dan: The night we spent together. Yes, I remember it.

Danny: I meant the first night together...Do you remember where you held my hand...?*blushes a bit* Do you remember now? *looks at Dan*

Dan: How can I remember when I never forgot it?

Danny: Y-you never forgot...? *blushes a bit more*

Dan: *shakes his head* No...I didn't forget. Why? You thought I would? *asks curiously*

Danny: Well...yeah because since I turn into a girl...you have been acting so different and I thought you forgot about it. I got sad because I wanted to spend time with you and I didn't want to lose my phantom ag-... *gasps at what she said and turns around, blushing completely red*...I'm sorry!

Dan: *chuckles softly as he pulls Danny to him* It's fine Danny and...I don't want to lose you again either.

Danny: *slowly turns around to look at him* You really mean that...?

Dan: I don't like to lie to you Danny, so I never do.

Danny: Y-Yeah I know what you mean...*looks at him and blinks*.What is it?

Dan: I just like looking at you.

Danny: I like looking at you as well. *lifts up her hand and gently touches Dan's cheek* Um...could...I kiss you...please?

Dan: You can and may do that anytime you want, Dan~ny.

Danny blushed at the way that Dan said her name like that, she nervously licked her lips and leans towards him gently kissing him.

Danny: *thought: Well at the kiss is soft and gentle like the same way...*

Dan moaned lowly as he softly kissed Danny back and pulled away after a few moments.

Danny pulls away as well, as she looks to the side a bit and starts to fiddle around with the hem of the shirt.

Dan: umm..I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable about it.

Dan: Nothing to worry about. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable.

Danny: I'm glad, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable...Dan...I'm sorry but...could...we maybe...umm...you know... well...um...Could you hold me please?

Dan: Let's get comfortable first. *moves the both of them so that they were fully on the bed and could rest their heads on the pillows* Much better.

Danny: Ahh, thanks. *smiles and go carefully moves the shirt down since it accidentally slide up and looks up* I'm glad you are feeling better about this.

Dan: Yeah...as long as I don't touch you below the waist right?

Danny blink a bit, she was a bit confused to why Dan was acting so well..."shy", since Dan used to be a shy boy before he became what he is today.

Sure Dan had touched "other women" but now he was acting so shy which the Halfa thought it was pretty cute.

Danny started to giggle.

Danny: Dan...Are you getting shy around me? *still giggling*

Dan: I don't know what you're talking about. *pouts a little*

Danny: *giggling* Awww you are getting shy - looks like my ghost still has some "shyness" in him. *giggling some*

Dan: So what if I do? *pouts some more*

Danny began to laugh some more thinking it so cute that Dan was being so shy about this; soon she felt tears coming down since she couldn't stop laughing.

Dan: It's not that funny Danny and why are you crying?

Danny: *laughs a bit more before she starts to relax a bit and looks up at him, wiping her eyes* Oh? Oh well I was laughing so much that I started to cry. *giggles and noticed Dan's expression* You don't believe me?

Dan: No, I believe you...I do have your memories up to a point.

Danny: Right. You know, I was thinking about you when I got home from school. *blushes and she looks down a bit*

Dan: Oh, *softly smiles* You were? What did you think about?

Danny: Well Tucker and Sam who were the ones who mention you and I couldn't stop thinking of you...Ummm...in a way...I missed talking to you... *looks up a bit and blushes more**thoughts: Damnit Dan why do you have to HAVE my smile but your smile is so...oh god...*

Dan: Are you ok? You're not getting sick are you?

Danny: W-What do you mean, no I'm not sick at all...*thoughts: It's so weird that he's not acting like himself...why is that?*

Danny bites her lips a bit and decides to get a bit closer.

Danny: I'm ok really...but...why why are you acting so...shy, you know like me…

Dan: Well...you're blushing so much that I thought you had a fever or something.

Danny: No no, I mean you are just acting so...shy. You are usually are touching feeling, a perv or serious around me but now your being so shy and serious why is that? *still blushing*

Dan: I don't want you to react violently towards me. So, I'm restraining myself.

Danny: Oh well...Who knew Dan Phantom had a gentleman side? *giggles* Why thank you for being so nice to me kind sir.

Dan: You're very welcome kind miss. *lightly kisses Dannys forehead*

Danny: *blushes a bit more and looks to the side and looks at him* Hey Dan...Um...how does it feel like...um... you know...

Dan: How does what feel?

Danny: Ummm...uh...you know... sex with a girl... *face is completely red*

Dan: Oh...um...The same as if you were with a male but...there's a...*blushes lightly* Instead of male parts there's female ones.

Danny noticed that things got a bit weird because they were quiet, she only heard Dan clear his throat but that was about it.

She blushed more at the thing that he said and she looked up a bit, touching his chest.

Danny: Ummm...uhh...Dan... I was thinking if we could you know.

Dan: You mean...do that? You sure you want to?

Danny laid quietly and tilts her head to the side a bit. She took a deep breath.

Danny: Y-Yeah I'm sure...I'm a bit nervous but I mean it can't be to different since we have done it before *touches her hair a bit*

Dan: That is true...but you are sure about this. *leans in close* We'll take it slow and if you should feel uncomfortable during any part of this. Tell me and we'll stop, ok Danny?

Danny: O-Ok *nods nervously* I promise I will you tell you if I get uncomfortable.

Dan: *nods* We'll ease into it slowly. *leans down and once his lips touched Dannys, he lightly started to kiss her*

Danny blinked in a little shocked, but soon she started to relax and closed her eyes and gently kissed him back while wrapping her arms around Dan's neck.

The Halfa light out a soft moan between the kiss, but the moan was very quiet.

As Dan was kissing the now turned female Halfa, he slowly moved his left hand down to Dannys hip.

Danny lightly made a soft sound since she was a little nervous about this, soon she slowly moved her hand down a little to touch Dan's ponytail.

She gently tugs on the rubber band to carefully take it off.

Dan moans lowly as his hand moves to the hem of the shirt that Dannys wearing and lifts it up a bit.

Danny felt a light breeze against her skin, she pull away from the kiss and looked to the side nervously. Wrapping her arms down a little.

Danny: D-D-Dan wait... um... t-t-the lights... please turn them off... *blushes a little*

Dan: Would that make you feel more comfortable about this? *sees her nod her head* Alright...*moves away from Danny and turns off the lamp on the night stand* ok this done. *turns to look at Danny again*

Danny sees the room all dark and looks at Dan who was looking at her, she blushes a little.

Danny: I-I think I'm ready now.

Dan nods at Danny before moving closer and leans down to lightly kiss her neck while his left hand lifts her shirt up a bit so he could touch Dannys skin softly.

Danny lightly moans when her neck was kissed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to comb his hair with her fingers.

Dan: Your skin feels the same even when you're like this. *slowly lifts up her shirt and takes it off of Danny*

When the shirt was off, Danny quickly moved her arms so she could cover her chest, since she didn't want her older male ghost self looking at her chest.

She heard the older ghost saying, ''Um...?'' like he sound confused.

Dan: You don't need to feel shy around me Danny. *leans away from Dannys neck to look at her face* You know that...right?

Danny didn't say anything as she was to beyond shy to say anything; she just simply nodded her head as she was agrees with him.

She felt her cheeks lightly turn red when she was staring at Dan's eyes.

Dan: It's all right to feel like that Danny. We can stop here if you want.

Danny: N-No I don't want to stop... It's just...well... I only have my undies and socks on and you are fully c-c-c-clothed...

Dan blinks and then takes his shirt off only to see that Danny became even redder then before.

Danny: *thoughts: O-O-Oh god... I have seen Dan shirtless so many times but wow... he's so goddamn ripped! Wow...Why is he smirking at me like that?!*

Dan: Do you want me to remove more?

Danny: *bites her lips and nods, still blushing* Y-Y-Y-our pants...

Dan: *moves away from her and pulls down his pants and removes them* Done. *he drops his pants, at are now on the floor as he looks at Danny again*

Danny: *blushes more and still covering her chest with her arm as she looks at Dan*

Dan: It will be fine Danny...*leans in close* we'll go nice and slow, ok? *cups Dannys face with his right hand*

Danny blushes little and doesn't know what to say since Dan is being so gentle to her, she just only nodded.

Dan nods to her and closes the gap between them and lightly kisses Danny while slowly moving his left hand to her hip again.

Danny: *kisses him back, she used her other hand to comb Dan's hair gently*

Dan pulls away so Danny could breathe and kisses down to her neck while his left hand moves up to her arm that was covering her chest.

Danny: *blushes a little when her neck is being kissed, she gently let out a little moan when she felt Dan kiss a soft area on her neck*

Dan moved his right hand down till he reached Dannys underwear and slowly pulls it down.

Danny let out a little gasp when her underwear was slowly pull down, she quickly used her free hand and placed it on Dan's chest.

Danny: ngh... D-D-D-Dan wait... um... could I take my underwear off... please... *blushes when she feels him kissing her neck*

Dan: *stops removing Dannys underwear and leans away from her neck* If that's what you want, then I won't stop you.

Danny: o-o-o-ok ... but please don't look ok...*blushes a bit more*

Dan closes his eyes and waits for Danny to tell that he can open them.

Danny carefully started to remove her underwear as she began to blush, she put the underwear to the side lift up her legs so she could not show Dan her private area.

Danny: Um... you could you open them. *only has her socks on*

Dan: *opens his eyes and sees Danny, who was still covering her chest with one of her arms, naked* You...you look...

Dan has done beautiful women before in his time, but none of them even combined themselves to his(Dan)'s younger self.

Danny lay in bed, naked. Her long jet black hair was flowing around the pillows and her long bangs were away from her face, her cheeks were so that they she began to look like rose since she was blushing so much. Her eyes looks like two crystal blue lakes, they were shining so beautifully against the night. The star light was shining so bright they made her eyes so beautiful and big.

Dan felt his himself looking down at her body; her milky soft skin-the same skin was so gentle-like something like he never touched in years. Of course, he knew that women have softer skin than a male but Danny's skin was more different... and it felt so _much right_... like angel.

Yes, that was a term. Danny looks like pure beautiful angel. Male or female.

The older ghost stop looking at her body, he took a closer look at her, he couldn't stop staring at those big beautiful eyes. Those innocent eyes that only should belong to someone so pure like this.

Danny: D-Dan... Dan... w-what you were going to say...? *blushes a little more and was a little nervous since Dan stood quiet*

Dan: *gently cups Dannys face with his hands* You look beautiful my dear little Halfa. You look breathtakingly beautiful.

Danny: *blushes to a point where her face look like an school girl* I-I do...um... oh god,,, t-t-thank you Dan. *gulps and gets a little courage as she slowly removes her arm from her chest, just like a little*

Dan, knowing that Danny was still shy, didn't more arm away from her chest. So he slowly moves so that he was above Danny and leans down so he could softly kiss her neck again.

Danny started to more relaxed a little more, she soon began to let out little more moan when she felt kissing her sensitive areas on her neck.

Danny: N-ngh... ha~.

She continued to moan softly and until she began to move her arm away from her chest some more.

Dan moves down to softly kiss Dannys collar bone.

Danny quietly moans when her collar bone kissed, she moves her arm away from her chest.

Her chest being revealed, she was so glad that Dan wasn't looking at her breast since she was so nervous but she wanted this to be perfect... like their first night.

Danny: H-ha... Dan~ *moves her arm up so she could touch his hair gently and she using the other hand to lightly touch his back*

Dan: *stops kissing her skin* Want me to keep going?

Danny: *nods* Y-Yeah I want you to keep going p-please...*blushes a bit more*

Dan nods and starts to kiss her skin again while moving down to Dannys right breast. He lightly kissed random spots on it before lightly sucking on her nipple.

Danny let a gasp a bit as she begins to lightly moan from the feeling.

Danny: *softly moaning since she was still shy about Dan hearing her moan.* Ngh...ngh...ha~ah...ahh...ah...*softly moans* Dan~ha~

Dan moves his mouth to Dannys other nipple while his left hand went to the one he was just at and lightly rubs it.

Danny: Ngh~Ahhh~ngh~...ngh~ahh...D-Dan~*moans softly and low. She carefully rubs his back*Ngh~...Ngh~ahh.

Dan moves his mouth away from Dannys breasts and trails down and kisses her stomach area.

Danny shivers in a good way as she felt the Dan lightly kissing her stomach area and she light little moans.

Danny: Ahh~ngh~. *looks at Dan to see what's he's going to do since she got curious*

Dan: I have an idea and you may like it...do you mind? *he says against the skin he was kissing*

Danny: O-h...no I don't mind at all...Umm...what is that you are going to do..? *gets nervous now and looks up* Ngh~

Dan: You'll feel it in a moment...*moves down a bit* just tell me to stop if you don't like it. *finds the sensitive little nub just above her entrance and starts to lightly kiss before licking it*

Danny: *lightly moans at the feeling, she tightly close her eyes since it feels different...but good different* Ngh~ha~

Dan move his hands down to Dannys hips and slowly rubs them before moving his right hand to the outer part of her feminine entrance and lightly rubs against with his pointer finger.

Danny let out a small gasp when she felt Dan's fingers lightly rubbing her entrance, she moaned very softly as she was too shy to moan.

She quickly said his name but she covered her mouth from moaning loudly.

Danny: Ngh~mmm~

Dan stops rubbing her entrance and slowly inserts his finger in till it was fully inside.

Danny felt Dan's finger in her, soon her body started to tense up a little. She moans very softly as she heard Dan groans bit; soon she starts to relax a bit more so he could continue.

Danny: S-Sorry...I just got nervous...

Dan: *stops licking her and moves away a bit to look at her face* It's all right, we'll wait till you want to continue. This is new to you so your body is tensing up. It happens when you are doing this for the first time.

Danny nodded as she took a deep breath trying to relax her body more.

About sometime later, Danny didn't relax at all as she look at Dan to see that he look like he was in pain...or annoyed.

Danny: A-Are you ok...? *still tensing up*

Dan: I'm fine Danny just...um...try to think of something that relaxes you.

Danny: Alright...I-I think I could do that...*looks at the ceiling for a bit**thoughts: Ok...ok...calm down. ..Think of something...*

Danny began to think of what could calm her down when she slowly began to feel a bit more at ease since her body wasn't tense too much.

Dan barely moved his finger before he felt Danny tense up again, only more tightly this time.

Danny soon heard Dan sigh a bit.

Danny: O-Oh god I'm so sorry Dan! *feeling bad* I-I just got nervous and I-I try to think of something to calm me down...I-I'm so sorry...

Dan: *moves a bit and rests his head on her leg* It's fine Danny.

Danny looked up at the ceiling some more as she began to think of something.

Danny: Um...could you...umm... you know...say anything like anything please... maybe that will help me feel at ease.

Dan: Let's see...*thinks for a moment* it's cute when you get all shy.

Danny: W-What else...? *trying her hardest to calm down*

Dan: Weather you're male or female you still look beautiful. *lightly kisses the leg his head was resting on*

Danny: *blushes like a school girl at what Dan said and softly smiles* W-What else...? *feeling slightly more calmer*

Dan: Your voice maybe of a softer tone, but the way you speak is the same.

Danny: T-Thank you...Um...Could you tell me more t-tell me more please...*pants a bit as she feels her body starting to feel more relaxed than before*

Dan: *smiles softly as he felt Danny relaxing and slowly moves his finger* Seeing your eyes light up is a lovely sight to behold. Even more so when they light up in the same shade of green your eyes have in your ghost form.

Danny: N-Ngh...*blushes and slightly grips the bed sheets* Ngh...W-What else...? *starts to feel more relax very slightly*

Dan: Like I said earlier, you look beautiful. So beautiful that it makes me not want to taint it. *slowly moves his finger a bit faster*

Dannny: Ha...ha~ngh...ngh~Please don't tease me. ...Ngh~*softly moans a bit more*

Dan: Oh...*faking a pout* but it's fun to tease you. *inserts a second finger slowly so danny doesn't tense up*

Danny: Ngh~...ha...ha...mmm ~*bites her lips since it feels good but she doesn't want to moan* Ngh~

Dan moves his head to find the sensitive little nub just above Dannys entrance and starts lightly lick it again. While he was doing that, he thrust his fingers a little hard into Danny.

Danny: Ngh~! *gripping on the bed sheets tightly when she let out a loud moan, and soon there was a sound of a little crack* Ahhh~! *realized what she did and covers her mouth* I-I'm sorry...I...it just felt so good...*thoughts: Oh god...I think I accidently used the Ghostly Wail...*

Dan: *stops moving completely and looks up at Danny* It's perfectly fine Danny... I can easily replace broken glass.

Danny: *starts to blush and nods* O-Ok...It just felt really good...

Dan: *laughs lightly* That's the point Danny. This is about making your first time as a female special. *goes back to thrusting his fingers into Danny while licking the nub again*

Danny: Ahh~ahh...ah...ahh...ngh~ha~mmm~*starts to moan more loudly than before since it felt good* Ahh~! Ahh...ngh...

Dan smirked a bit before starting to suck on the little nub he was licking while moving his fingers a little more harder into her.

Danny: Ahhhhh~! Ahh~haa~ngh~ahh...*gripping onto the sheets*

Dan stops again and pulls away from her while removing his fingers and looks at Dannys face.

Danny started to pant heavily as her face was completely red, and she was still gripping the bed sheets tightly even though Dan was now looking at her.

She was about to say something but looked to the side, shyly.

Dan: Want to take the final step Danny? *moves back so he could sit on the bed*

Danny tries to regain her breath and once she did regain her breath, she looks at the older ghost.

Danny: Y-Yeah I want too...but please…be gentle ok...? *blushes a bit*

Dan: I will Danny...*moves forward so he could be above Danny face to face* I promise. *leans down and slowly kisses her while taking of his boxers*

Danny: *kisses him back gently as she's moans a bit into the kiss and places her hands on his shoulders nervously a bit*

Dan: *moves a bit to line his erected member up with Dannys feminine entrance and pulls away from the kiss* Sorry Danny, but this is going to hurt...But it will only hurt for a few moments ok?

Danny: *gets a bit nervous and holds one of his Dan's hand tightly* O-Ok now I'm ready Dan. *smiles softly*

Dan: Just remember to breathe slowly after wards. *kisses Danny again as he entered her slowly till he felt her maiden head and stopped* Let me know when to continue.

Danny: *tightly squeeze his hand and she lets out a bit of a hiss since this was a bit different* *starts to relax a bit more and looks at Dan* I-I'm ok, you could continue.

Dan: Alright...again sorry for this. *places his lips on hers again as he quickly thrusts the rest on the way in breaking her maiden head and stops when he was fully inside*

Danny: *surprised at sudden kisses and tightly shuts her eyes. She hisses kissed into kiss and a tears fell from her eyes*

She squeeze Dan's hand tightly as possible making his hand hurt a bit, but she starts to relax a bit.

Danny pulls away from the kissed, and looking at him with a blush on her face.

Dan: You doing ok Danny?

Danny: *panting a bit and nods a bit* Y-Yeah I think so, it's just feels weird since you know since I'm a girl now. ...*blinks and looks at him* To be honest I never noticed the different size that we are - I didn't think you are so...well you know...*blushes more*

Dan: Honestly, I didn't pay much attention to it, but yeah you're right. *lightly kisses her cheek*

Danny: *giggles a bit and nods telling Dan that she's ready for him*

Dan nodded at her and slowly started to thrust in and out of Danny, so she would get use to the feeling.

Danny softly began to pant a bit since she was getting used to the feeling.

Danny: Ahh~ha~ngh~*softly moaning*

Dan: Ahh~ *groans lowly*

Danny let a small more as she began to move her other hand to touch Dan's back. She move it a bit to just rub it gently and began to moan a bit more shyly.

Danny: Ha...ha...ngh...*moans softly*

Dan: *laughs softly* I guess you can still sing for me, huh? *slightly picks up the pace of his thrusts*

Danny blushed a dark red at what the older ghost said, and she bites her lips as she tries not to moan but she kept softly moaning since it felt so good.

Danny: ngh...ngh...a-ahh...ahhh~Ahhh...ngh...a-ahh...*Soon starts to moan a little loud, but it was slightly* Ahh~! Mmm~! *lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around his neck* Ahhh~.

Dan leans forward and lightly kisses her neck as he begins to pant.

Danny began to moan a bit when her neck was being lightly kissed.

Danny: Ahh~Ngh...ahhh~! Ahhhh~ngh...*wraps her legs around his waist and starts to moan a bit loudly* Ahh~. Ahh...ngh...*shyly mumbles: y...you still feel big...* Ahhh~

Dan: And you still feel divine against me. *thrusts a little faster and angles his hips slightly up* Maybe I'll hit that little spot of yours.

Danny: Ahhhh~! Ngh..nghh...a-Ahhh~!*lightly claws Dan's back, since she didn't want to hurt him* Ahhhh~! *moans loudly*Ahhhhhh~! Ngh~.

Dans moans, groans, and pants slowly become louder as he tries to hold back his end to prolong the pleasure that Danny was feeling.

Danny: Ngh~! Ahh~! Ngh...ah...ahh...*moans louder*Ahhh~! Ah...ha...ha...ahh...*moans loudly when her spot was hit* Ahh~! P-p...please...g...go faster...please...ah...

Dan: *nods against her neck as speeds up his thrusts* Getting...ah~ clo...close...ngh.

Danny: Ngh...m...me...too...ahh...ahhh~! *bites her lips*

Dan: You ca-ahh~n scream if you...ah...want to.

Danny: *blushes completely red and gets little shy since she's not used to screaming as a girl only as a boy* ngh... ah...ah...

Dan: *chuckles as he leans away from her neck to look at her face* Still cute.

Danny: ngh... ah... *feeling the thrusts hitting her spot and she screams out* Ahhhhh fuck~!

Dan: Ngh! *thrusts into Danny a few more times before going stiff and releases inside her*

Danny: *moans a little and releases, soon she starts to pant heavily*

Dan tries to regain control of his breathing and slowly pulls out of Danny so he could lie next to her.

Danny trying to regain her breath, she slowly turn her head to look at Dan and starts to softly laugh a little even though she's trying to regain her breath.

Dan: *looks at Danny* What has you laughing?

Danny: *stops laughing and smiles at him shyly* It's just... you were so...gentle and sweet to me... and I ... well...

Dan: *turns so he was facing Danny and props up his head with his arm* Every girl wants their first time to be special...Do you...*looks away from her* regret it?

Danny: No. I don't regret at all, I know we have talked about this so many times...But I'm still confused on what I really think of...us in a way but I know for a fact that I don't want to lose you. *looks to the side a bit* You're the evil side of me...I should be scared that I'm getting so close to you but I'm not scared because...

She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again and turning to look at Dan. She gently lifts up one of her arms and gently places her hand on his cheek.

Danny: ...I know deep down there somewhat goodness but more importantly...your still my phantom, and you will always be my phantom.

Dan: *places his hand on Dannys hand, the one that was on his cheek and opens his eyes to look at her* Things are going to become crazy as we continue to figure out what is it that attracts us to each other... *chuckles* but then, things have always been like that for us ever since we were 14. Right...*smiles softly at Danny* my Little Halfa.

Danny: *laughs softly and nods* Yeah you are right about that. It has always been that way since we were 14. Sure my powers were out of whack for a while here and there but I'm sorta glad that things got better as I started to use them.

Dan: Even though our powers are different...very different now, we somehow managed to make whatever this is between us work. *leans in closes and softly kisses Danny once*

Danny: *kisses Dan back gently and pulls away, looking at him* At first that night I thought you just wanted to tease me but as we got to talking and talked in the dance as well...It felt good between us.

Dan: I'm glad you feel that way. *sits up to grab the bed sheets to cover Danny and himself before lying back on the bed and facing Danny again* I could tell that you were getting a little cold.

Danny: Thanks and yeah I was getting a bit cold...*thinks and gets a bit close to the older ghost* Ok now I'm not cold anymore *giggles and nuzzles his chest*

Dan: *lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around Dannys waist* Lets get some sleep...maybe the Mother Hen will have figured out how to get you back to normal. Not that I'm complaining on how you look now, it's just that...well... you know um...

Danny: Yeah I know what you mean by that. *thoughts: Hmm... I guess he is REALLY trying to be human in a way. Cute* Hey Dan...um...you...um...nothing, don't worry about it. *smiles and yawns a bit*

Dan: We'll talk more in the morning then. *yawns softly before closing his eyes and slowly falls asleep*

Danny: *stays awake for a bit before she looks up and gently kisses Dan's cheek* *whispers* Thank you for everything my phantom... *blushes at at whst she said, smiles and closes her eyes too falling asleep too*

 **The Next Morning**

The morning sun began to rise up which made the Halfa groan a bit. She moved a little so she won't feel the morning sun.

About sometime later she groans and open her eyes.

Danny: ugh...stupid sun...*sighs a bit and tried to sit up but hisses a bit from the pain in her hips* Damn...I know he was gentle but it still hurts. *sits up and bites her lips since it hurts* ...ow...

Dan: *groans as he felt Danny move and moves closer to her so he could lay his head on Dannys lap* What time is it?

Danny: *smiles* I think it's around 9 but the sun woke me up *combs Dan's hair with her fingers* So soft...

Dan: *rolls over so he was facing up* Still have no idea how it works. *starts to purr*

Danny: *smiles a little* You're such a cat, you know that? *touching his hair some more* Um...uh... how did you sleep?

Dan: Yes, but I'm your cat. *softly moans* Best sleep I ever had... *thinks for a moment* Which makes me think that I sleep better when I'm with you.

Danny blushed at the comment; she sat quietly for a moment.

Danny: O-Oh... um... thank you *blushes a little more* I never woke up this early before.

Dan: *opens his eyes and looks at Danny* I have a few times...It's nice when you don't hear what's going on outside.

Danny: I see. Well I was never a morning person to be honest, but I guess... I'm staring to be like you in a way *smiles a little* I mean like waking up early, you know.

Dan: It just takes some time to get use to it...I got a few headaches from it. Guess that's something I got from the cheese head. *chuckles*

Danny: I understand what you mean, and to be honest I'm surprised that you didn't get the snoring from dad-you purr in your sleep instead. So... let me get this straight your part me, your part Vlad and part cat? *laughing*

Dan: Very funny Dan~ny...*smirks at her* you are able to purr as well...I remember you purring when we spent that night together on Halloween.

Danny: *blushes and pouts* I do-do-don't _purr_! Y-Y-your s-s-so weird Dan... *blushes a little more*

Dan: Keep telling yourself that Danny. *leans forward and softly kisses Dannys lips*

Danny: *shyly kisses back*

Dan: *pulls away from the kiss* We better not continue or someone might wake up and come in to find out what's going on in my room.

Danny: *blinks since she was a little surprised that Dan sounded so... well.. non pervy, and she starts to giggle* Wow, you sound...unlike you.

Dan: I have my moments, speaking of...*lifts the bed sheets so that Dannys chest and his lower body was covered* you may want to keep that there for the next several minutes.

Danny blinked as she didn't understand what Dan meant by that; however she wasn't going to argue with him since she didn't want to cause a big fight with him.

She just nodded and looked around the room a little bit, since she never noticed how simple the room looked like.

Dan: Looks familiar, huh?

Danny: *nods* Y-Yeah... it's my room but its looks like a man's room instead of a teenager's room since I have posters of space and everything.

Dan: It feels like home to me...it's a lot better then where I use to stay at in my time line.

Danny: W-What do you mean by that? *tilts her head a little and holds the covers close*

Dan: Use to stay in old buildings after I started to...you know. *shrugs*

Danny: Y-Y-yeah I understand what you mean. It's weird how things change you know?

Dan: Yeah...*slowly leans in* but I'm starting like the change.

Danny noticed that Dan was getting really close to her; she blinked and blushes a little.

She knew that he was going to kiss her, of course it was obvious, She slightly leaned in to but she stopped a little since what got her by surprise was the thing he said.

Danny: W-What do you mean? *blushes a little and waits for him to kiss her*

Dan: What I mean is that I think I'm fa-.

Before Dan could finish his sentence and kiss Danny, the bed room door burst opened and Nora stood at the door.

Fiona: *holding up a bottle* Hey you two, I finally got it. I finished making the cure for Danny.

Dan: *turns away from Danny and looks at Nora* Damn you witch! Have you ever heard of a thing called KNOCKING!

Danny blinked as she was wonder what was Dan was going to tell her, she began to wonder when she looked up see Nora.

Nora was holding a bottle that had some light blue liquid into the glass.

Danny: *smiles* Y-You mean you found the cure! Oh that's awesome, thank you so much, Nora. *she was about to get up but stops and blushes when she remembers she was naked.*

Danny didn't want Dan to get upset or in trouble, so the Halfa had to think of something quickly. She looks at Nora with a smile.

Danny: Again thank you but do you mind if I meet you downstairs. *thoughts: I hope she doesn't ask questions...*

Fiona: *smiles* Sure, no problem...just remember to use protection. *leaves the room and closes the door*

Dan: *waits a few moments before sighing* Why did she have to say? *groans*

Danny blushed and looks down before looking up a bit.

Danny: *pokes Dan's cheek to get his attention* Hey be happy that she got the cure.*smiles softly*

Dan: *looks at Danny* Right. *wraps his arms around her waist and pulls Danny into a hug*

Danny blushed at the sudden hug.

She wanted to hug him back but she was holding the bed sheets so it won't fall against her body, so the thing that she did was rest her head on his chest.

They sat like that for a while before she blinked for a bit since she could have sworn she heard something.

Danny: *looks up* Dan?

Dan: *leans away from the hug and looks at her* What?

Danny: *looks down for a moment**thoughts: Was that...*

The Halfa looked up at the older male ghost and she wanted to ask him but soon she felt her cheeks turn when she heard her stomach growling.

Danny: *laughs nervously* I guess I'm getting hungry.

Dan: *laughs* It would appear so. But first, *picks Danny up bridal style and floats off the bed so he could walk to the bath room* a shower.

Danny blushed a bit when she was being carried bridal style, but mostly she was being shy about the thought of them showering together.

Still...yeah you get the point on what she was thinking.

Danny: Y-Y-you mean sho-sh-sh-shower together?

Dan: *places her in the bath tub and starts getting the bath ready* Only if you want to...I don't mind waiting.

Danny: *thinks about for a moment and nods while she blushes*

Dan: All right then, *once the water is hot enough, Dan helps Danny step into the bath tub and steps in after her* the water should be hot enough.

Danny: Yeah it feels really nice. It's actually helping out a bit with my soreness. *moves her hand on the water*

Dan: That's good to hear...*combs the fingers of his left hand through Dannys hair* just be careful when you try to walk.

Danny: I'm always careful when I walk, it's just hard for me to walk correctly because I'm always so sore...*blushes a dark red* Well, you know the rest.

Dan: Yes, I do know what you mean. *gets a wash cloth and a bar of soap and holds it out to Danny* Here...

Danny: *takes it the wash cloth and the bar of soap* Thanks. *starts to carefully wash herself*

Dan looks away from her in case Danny felt self conscious again, but he did take quick glances at her.

Once again, Dan has been with several beautiful women before in his time line, and he won't mind staring, but it felt different when he was looking at Danny who was washing herself.

He felt like he had to control himself so he wouldn't scare Danny, but he couldn't help but think that the Halfa was so beautiful not to look at.

Dan quickly looked away and clears his throat. Hoping the Halfa didn't notice a thing.

Danny smiled once she finished washing herself; she moved her hair away from her back.

Danny: Hmmmm...Hey Dan I hope you don't mind me asking but...ummm...uhh...do you mind washing my back for me?

Dan: No...*gets the wash cloth from Danny and starts to gently wash her back* I don't mind.

Danny: Thanks. *blushes when she feels the cloth on her back*

Dan: *continued to wash her back till he was finished* Done.

Danny: Thanks a lot. *smiles* So I guess...when I turn back into a boy you are going to help with Adam out with his ghost powers?

Dan: Yeah I am, but... *wraps his arms around Dannys waist and pulls her into a hug* you could give him some tips since you're a Halfa unlike me.

Danny: But you were a Halfa before so why-Oh I get it. *smiles and laughs a bit* I don't mind giving him some tips.

Dan: Though I should warn you...the kid is smarter then he looks plus he doesn't have a ghost sense like we do. *lets go of Danny so he could wash up*

Danny: Right, beside Adam looks like he's a fast learner unlike us, who took days and months for our powers to work. You know I just notice something...

Dan: Hm? *rinses off the soap and leaves the bath tub to grab a towel*

Danny: *starts at Dan's upper body a moment before she blushes and shakes her head* O-Oh well...Umm...uhh...well...Umm... Uhh...Well...since we had sex when I was still a girl...well...um..will I get pregnant...?

Dan: *ties a towel around his waist and hands Dannys one while turning off the water* That's impossible.

Danny: *takes the towel and stands up and quickly wraps the towels around her body* What do you mean by that? *thoughts: Hmmm...Does he know that ghost could have children?*

Dan: Yeah, ghosts can have kids together just like humans can but...it's impossible for humans and ghosts to have kids together.

Danny: Alright that makes more sense. *smiles* I was a bit worry since I didn't want to get randomly pregnant you know. *holding the towel close to her incase she might fall*

Dan: Yeah, it's due to the fact that ghosts and humans are not biologically compatible with the other. *holds out his hand to Danny*

Danny: Right, but weird things have happen so that's why I ask is all. *blushes softly and touches his hand with her left hand*

Dan: To you they have. *leads Danny back into his room and goes over to the dresser* Here, you can wear this till whenever you want to change. *hands Danny a shirt and pants* Your...um...other stuff is in that bag. *points to a store bag on the dresser*

Danny: *smiles* Thanks. Ummm...Dan, can I wear boxers instead please? I mean I don't want to wear undies when I change back into a boy.

Dan: Sure...* gets boxers and hands it to her*

When the older ghost handed her the boxers, Danny looked at them and there white with ghost little cartoon ghost on them. She giggles since she rarely wore boxers she was of a brief - boxers type of "girl".

Danny took the towel off and dry herself up and put the boxers on which oddly enough they fit!

Danny: *pushes her hair to her chest so it could her breast and tap Dan on the shoulder so he could look at her* Who are you going to call...the Fentons! *grins*

Dan: *chuckles* Only you would come up with something like that, Danny. *takes off his towel, gets another pair of boxers and puts them on*

Danny: *giggles and puts on the rest of her clothes which was a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark blue shirt with white hems around it, but the shirt was WAY TO bug on her way bigger than she wore before* Ohh my socks!

She quickly goes to the bag to get her socks and puts them on.

Danny: Ok I'm finished getting ready. *sits on the bed*

Dan: Don't girls normal take a long time getting ready? *puts on gray sweat pants and a black male tank top*

Danny: *makes a face* You know that I'm a boy who's just got turn into a girl right?

Dan says nothing as he walks towards the door and phases through it so he could go down stairs.

Danny blinks and stood up from the bed and accidently bumps herself on the door.

Danny: Right...*phases though the door and walks downstairs*

Dan: *walks into the kitchen and sees Nora at the table drinking a cup of tea* Hey.

Fiona: *looks up at Dan* Morning. *goes back to reading the news paper* One of these days I'm gonna prank the GiW HQ, those guys are idiots.

Dan: Why don't you? *sits at the table and gets an apple*

Fiona: *turns the page* Clockwork won't let me.

Dan: You really need to have fun.

Fiona: That's why I'm looking after you kids.

Danny: walks into the living and sees Adam watching cartoons* Good morning.

Adam: *looks up and smiles* Oh hi good morning, you slept ok?

Danny: Yeah I did. I actually slept great. *blushes a little* Um.. where is Nora and Dan?

Adam: Oh they are in the kitchen.

Danny: *nods* Alright thanks.

Adam: Hey Danny.

Danny: Yes?

Adam: *smiles* Why don't we go trained tomorrow, I want you to spend some time with Dan since you look sad yesterday that he was being a meanie to you.

Danny: A-Adam, I really don't mind if we trained together today.

Adam: I know but I asked Ms. Nora and she said we could trained tomorrow so she is ok with it.

Danny: I-I don't know what to say but thank you *smiles*

Adam: You're welcome. *smiles goes back to watch cartoon*

Danny smiled and went inside the kitchen to see the two of them talking.

Danny: Good morning Nora. *smiles*

Fiona: *looks up from the news paper and smiles at Danny* Good morning Danny. Help yourself to anything you want for breakfast.

Danny: Alright thank you. *looks at Dan who bites into the apple* May I have a bite of that?

Dan: *looks from Danny to the apple and back to Danny again* Go ahead. *holds out the apple to Danny*

Danny: *smiles and takes the apple. Once she took bite of the apple and looks at Nora*

She chews for a little before she took the blond woman.

Danny: *Thoughts: Should I ask her to turn me back into a boy now... or should I hang out with Dan for a little bit... Hmm...*

Dan: *looks at Nora* You sure you got the cure for Danny?

Fiona: *looks at Dan* Yes, I am sure...I made the damn thing so why wouldn't I know how to fix it.

Dan: But you didn't know what it could do.

Fiona: I knew WHAT it was at least! I'm in my 240's give me some credit and be happy that I don't turn you into a cat for the rest of your ghost life. *places the bottle that she showed them earlier on the table* Here, take it whenever you want to Danny.

Danny smiled since in all honestly Dan and Nora DID act like brother and sister, but more like mother and son.

Danny looked at the bottle and gulps a little, she was a little nervous that it might not work but she didn't want to have doubts.

Danny: So...I just drink it right?

Fiona: *looks at Danny* Yeah it will, but you might feel a little dizzy since Ghost powers react in weird and odd ways when it comes into contact with Witch Magic.

Danny: Right, I think Clockwork told me about the ghost powers and witch magic. *taking a deep breath and pick up the bottle* Well... here I go.

Dan and Nora watched as Danny uncorked the bottle and drank the potion.

Danny drank the potion, and she made a face at the flavor taste so odd.

After she drank everything, she made an _ugh_ sound since the aftertaste was MUCH waste than anything.

Danny: Well... that was...interesting flavor...

Fiona: Better then Grape flavor.

Danny: I like grape flavor. So how long will the affect work-*places a hand on her head* Ugh...

Dan: *raises a brow* That was fast.

Fiona: Fast acting, but the plus side is that there is no pain.

Danny stood there for a while, still having a hand on her head incase.

Danny: I think I'm ok... for now... How long will the potion take affect? *looking at Nora**

Fiona: Well, I had to make sure that you would feel the lease amount of pain...so, it slowly changes you back to the gender you had before. But...

Dan: *raises a brow and looks at Nora* But?

Fiona: I would have had it done sooner but I had to make sure that it was safe for Danny due to him/her being a Halfa. Ghost biology is a complex thing and I didn't want to end up hurting Danny while trying to fix this mess.

Dan: What else?

Fiona: Well, when the exterior part of Dannys changes...it's gonna feel uncomfortable because of...*blushes a bit and looks down at the table*

Danny: *blushes as she understands what she means by that* Ohh right! Well...I guess that will be ok...so it take some time for me to change back right?

Fiona: *nods* Yeah, as long as you stay calm and relaxed, it'll be fine.

Danny: Alright I guess I will stand calm *smiles and looks at Dan, blushes and looks away a little since she wanted to ask if she could sit on his lap*

Danny: Alright I guess I will stay calm *smiles and looks at Dan, blushes and looks away a little since she wanted to ask if she could sit on his lap*

Adam: *walks into the kitchen and sees Dannys face* You want to sit closer to Dan don't you?

Danny: *blushes a dark red and looks down* W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-well... I don't want to sound rude since Nora said I have to remain calm.

Dan: Told you the kid was smarter then he looked. *pulls Danny seat closer to him*

Adam: Yep, I.Q. of a high school student but my intelligence goes where it wants to. I have no control over it.

Danny blushes when she was pulled into the seat next to Dan, and she gently pushed her hair away from her face.

Danny: It looks like you got yourself a mini-Tucker. *giggles *

Dan: I guess.

Danny blinked and just ate the apple, since she was getting a little bit hungry.

After finish the apple, Danny looked around for the trash. Adam took the core and threw it away from her.

Danny: Thanks.

Adam: No problem.

Danny: So... Um.. What do we do now?

Adam: Want to play some games to pass the time?

Danny looked at Dan who just shrugged his shoulder, and the Halfa just let out a little giggle.

She turns to look at Adam and nodded.

Danny: Yeah I will like to play games to pass the time. *smiles*

Adam cheered for joy and walked out of the room to set up a game.

Danny: Alright I guess we better go follow-ugh...my head...

Dan: You could go back to bed and sleep through it.

Danny: N-No I don't want too...I think it's the potion making me feel like this...*thoughts: Please hurry and change me back into a boy*

Fiona: *gets up from the table to go wash her mug* And the outside change will happen in three...two...one... *turns around and looks at Danny* now.

Danny: Huh..Oh my god what's happening! *yelps like girl*

All of a sudden there was a blue smoke surrounding Danny, about sometime...more like 5 seconds, the smoke faded away from the view.

Now standing there was Danny, boy Danny to be more exact.

Fiona: Happy to be back in your normal body again, Danny?

Danny blinked.

Danny:;Yeah - Oh my voice is back to being a boy! Yes I'm a boy again, thank you so much Nora! *hugs her and smiles*

Fiona: *hugs Danny* You're welcome Danny. *looks at Dan who looked a little annoyed at her* See Dan...I can be a good witch when you're nice to me. *smiles a cat like grin*

Danny: *let's go of Nora and turns to look at Dan* Well thanks for letting me wear your clothes, Dan. *smiles a little at him and then looks at Nora once again* Hey did you mind if I talk to Dan alone for a moment please.

Fiona: Sure. *lets go of Danny and walks out of the kitchen* I was thinking about pranking some people around town.

Danny blinked as he wasn't going to question Nora and her things.

Once the two of them were alone, Danny clears his throat and got a little more nervous to speak to Dan since he was looking right at him.

Danny: Dan... well.. I-I wanted to say well... um... t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank you.

Dan: No problem...*smirks at Danny* my Little Halfa.

Danny: *blushes and looks to the side* Y-Y-You're such a weirdo you know that Da-... *smiles little* I mean... my phantom.

Before Dan could say anything Adam calls out to them saying that the game is ready.

Danny laughs a little and smile at Dan.

Danny: Come on, let's go play-you better watch out, Princess Peach might cheat again. *smirks and walks to the living room*

Dan groans and follows Danny to the living room and the two of them sit on the sofa with Adam.

Danny smirked.

Adam: So are you two ready to play some Mario Kart!

Danny: I am ready.

Dan: And somehow, by dumb luck, I win a race and Peach doesn't cheat.

So with that three of them began to play the game, of course Dan was having a difficult time trying to keep his cool because in all honestly he was so fed up with **Princess Peach** winning the god damn race!

Soon, they decided to play a other game which they did. After a while or so, Danny decided to put on his own clothes on since he kept noticing Dan looking at him and he knew that the older ghost was getting ''thoughts'.

After he put on his own clothes on, and folded Dan's clothes and placed them on the bed and left the room.

The Halfa decided to go the backyard and just have some time for himself since Adam was helping Nora out with lunch. He was doing on a chair looking at the clear sky, and thinking to himself what he said to Dan last night.

Danny: *sighs a little*

Dan: I know that sigh...*stands behind Danny and looks at him* What are you thinking about?

Danny: *looks up and blinks* Weird... my ghost sense didn't go off and I'm just thinking about... well... us I guess.

Dan: You too? *sits next to Danny*

Danny: Yeah... I have been thinking about it all day but I was trying to be calm so the potion could work... *looks at his hands a little*

Dan: But, you don't have to worry about that now...So, with the thinking you've been doing...has anything come to mind.

Danny: *laughs a little* Have been spending time with Clockwork, since you sound like him just now.

Dan: That's because I have been spending time with him...*shrugs* I help him out with some things.

Danny: Right. *looks up at the sky* To be honest... I was thinking at what I said to you last night well...I know this a little confusing for us both but I know do one thing that I was right about.

Dan: And that would be? *gently pulls Danny to him so Danny could rest against him*

Danny: *smiles and still looking at the sky, but he whispers: Your still your my phantom.. you will always be*

Dan lightly kisses Dannys head and looks up at the sky as well.

Soon as they were looking at the sky, Adam opens the door and called them in for lunch since it was ready.

Danny: Ok, we will there soon.

Adam: Alright, I will tell Ms. Nora you are getting ready to come inside. *goes back inside*

Danny: *looks up at Dan* Come on-*laughs a little* Before Nora turns you into a cat for real this time.

Dan: Hasn't stopped her before. *gets up, leans down to kiss Dannys lips once before walking inside the house*

Danny lightly blushes at the kiss; he stood there for 3 seconds or so before he let out a little laugh and went inside to have lunch with the rest.


	5. Chapter 5- A Girl Named Elle

**((** **Disclaimer:** **Hey everyone, sorry for the LONG ass wait for this chapter. My friend, Naomi, and I were stuck on some parts and had to plan things out for it to make sense and life events happened so we had to put this on hold for a bit. But, we are back and working on our lovely Danny Phantom series again. ))**

 **((** **AN:** **I, Pana-Sule, own my OCs Fiona Nora, Adam and their back story, which is explained in my story** _ **Ghost In-Training**_ **, which is still being worked on, Sorry. Naomi and I made a OC for this series, which was planned long before we even started this. So don't go and bitch about it. If you don't like OCs and how they are involved and/or their personalities, then why did you come here in the first place? ))**

 **(( AN: Anyway, our OC knows Danny and Dan, but you'll have to read to find out how and why. And this is part of the main plot of the series that the two of us created. ))**

 **((** **AN:** **Hope you all like this and enjoy the story. ))**

 **A Girl Named Elle**

 **10 Years In The Future**

 _Today was warm spring day, the leaves began to change into their green coloring, as the flowers bloom, and the bird began to lightly chirp._

 _You could say that it was a pretty nice day don't you think? Well it was a nice day because everyone began to put away their winter stuff, and thankfully it was a spring break for me so I was so happy about that!_

 _But fun things have to come to a end when I have to kick some ghost butt during my spring break._

 _I heard a scream and I looked up to see a green ghost, I smirk. Well this one was going to be a piece of cake, I ran to alley and went into my ghost form and flew off._

 _Don't get me wrong, I like fighting these ghost baddies since they always put up a fight... sometimes. Anyways after I kicked the ghost butt I grab thr thermos and it stuck him in._

 _100th points for me. I giggled at the joke and I quickly flew off back toy house._

 _As I was flying back home, I smile at the gentle breeze against face as it was so nice - I always enjoy flying around, sometimes even though I wasn't fighting a ghost I would go into ghost half and fly around a bit._

 _Usually my grandfather would get a bit worry since since he didn't like other people up know that I was "Phantom Jr." It was a joke that I came up with._

 _About 15 minutes later, I landed on the slowly and gently as I began to turn into my human self. I looked up to see my house, I live in a medium-looking gothic house, the house wasn't too big but it was just normal._

 _The house very dull looking because my grandfather had this vampire "vibe" to him even though he was human._

 _My house wasn't big of a big fuss about it, it was pretty normal looking, like it had trees and a garden so I guess it didn't make my house look like 'gothic'' like. Oh well..._

 _I walked towards my house and noticed that grandfather planted roses and daisies; he told me that roses were my mama's favorite while daises were flowers that remind him of a woman he used to know long ago._

 _Humming a little, I stop at the front of the door and grab the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. I called out to my grandfather telling that I came back._

 _No reply._

 _I blinked and enter my house, closing the door behind me, I walked to the kitchen to get a little snack since fighting ghost always made me sorta hungry for some unknown. When I enter the kitchen I noticed their was a note on the counter, I picked it._

 _Huh, it seem like grandfather went to visit mama's grave and his friends's grave too. Usually he always took me to put flowers and tell mama how I'm getting stronger with my ghost power like papa was!_

 _You see, I never knew my mama because she passed away when I was very small; however, my grandpa will tell me that she was a sweet, shy, and caring girl. He also told me that look like lile my parents a but and when I was very small I used to call him, "Fruitloop". Grandfather said that he used to get annoyed at that nickname since my papa used to call him that, but he grew fond of it over the years._

 _Grandfather said that's my father was a shy guy and worthy rival but something happen to him. Well...you might think sounds really crazy but my grandfather and papa were both halfa. A halfa is half human and half ghost._

 _You see before I was born, my papa lost his friends, family and teacher. Papa got really sad that he lost everyone so he decided to take his emotional out and grandpa granted his wish but things turn for the worse when papa ghost half turn bad -papa ghost became took out my grandfather's ghost half and he fused making my papa evil. To be honest I have no idea what happen to his human self because grandfather always that something are better left unsaid and I have no what the heck that means._

 _My mama was a human, she didn't have powers or anything cool like that. That's pretty much what I know about her._

 _However my mama fell in love with a ghost which was my papa and they had me, my grandfather didn't like the fact that mama was in love with a bad ghost but grandfather wanted my mama to be happy._

 _So yes I'm a Halfa too, but the only difference is that I was born a Halfa while my papa got turned into a Halfa because of a machine when he was younger._

 _Even though I never met my parents before I always have a piece of them with me like I have this locket and it had a picture of my mama. My grandfather gave it to me on 1st birthday and it had the in engraving "DP" I have no idea what that means._

 _Though..so sometimes during my birthdays someone will leave me roses near my bed...like yesterday, I always thought it was my grandfather at first until I was five when scent the presence of the person who came to my room. I didn't know who was... but I had a feeling I knew who was that person._

 _I walked to the fridge to get a snack, I looked around, I grand some pudding and closes the fridge. Maybe grandfather will go to the store tomorrow to get some more food._

 _After I finished my pudding I decided to go to my room to read my comic books. I walked to the stairs and walked to my room, and when I enter my room I sat on my bed and looked around my room._

 _Usually a lot of kids will be jealous of my room since they always think my room look like one of those princesses room but I always found my room being normal. I had some posters around my wall which were bands and other things, I had done dressers, I had a balcony and a bathroom in my room. I sigh and took beanie off my head and set it down, and grab one of my comic books next to my bed._

 _After like 10 or so minutes, I decided to stop reading my comic book setting it aside. It was still still early so I decided to clean around my room which want to much since i had some clothes laying around the room. Hahaha, I know it's a bit weird for a kid like me to even care for cleaning but I think my grandfather sorta gave that habit of cleaning._

 _When I was done cleaning up, I was pretty bored because in all honestly...There was nothing to do now. Usually I would hang out with grandfather but he wasn't here at all so that sucked..._

 _I sigh a little and just lay in my bed for a while before I sat up quickly and then I decided to visit an old friend!_

 _I quickly ran out of my room used my ghost powers to just jump down into the basement. When I was in the basement, I looked around a bit incase grandfather was down here bit there no sight of him._

 _Soon I see the green like swirl glowing object, it was one called the Fenton Portal aka Ghost Zone. A lot of ghost love in the Ghost Zone, however some of the ghost were afraid of seeing me for some reason, I had no idea why but some ghost were afraid of me or some of them didn't like me hanging out near their kids. Well the Lunch Lady didn't mind me having a play date with her daughter._

 _Nevertheless, some ghost were sorts ok with me because they didn't know who I was so I guess I was cool with that._

 _I change into my ghost form and flew right into the portal._

 **xX In The Ghostzone xX**

 _Somehow it took me to Clockwork place, I placed and I flew around calling out for the old clock. I gently landed and decided to walk around still trying to call him out bit I didn't seee humor hear him._

 _Weird, he was usually here._

 _I looked around at the different time portal windows to see the different timelines, I placed a finger one one the side to see some dust around the area. I shook my head and I decided to clean up._

 _So with that I began to clean up the place, it was so dusty here I always thought Clockwork will be the type of ghost to clean up a but I think he didn't have time to clean up because those meanie ghost always bother him!_

 _Cleaning around some more until I noticed something, I heard giggling. I turn my head to see a time portal to show a woman with blonde hair, it looks like she was making some chicken or something for lunch. I watched carefully._

 _The woman waa wearing some dark blue jeans and a purple tank top thst said, "I'm a bad witch~" while her long blonde was in a high tail._

 _Gosh, she really pretty like my mama. I wonder if she was friends with her. Soon I realized that this woman looked familiar Clockwork did tell me that he was seeing someone... was this woman that the old clock was seeing?_

 _I shrugged and went back to cleaning when I heard a voice. I turn my around to look who was talking._

 _Soon there was a other voice, it sound like a boy. The boy came into the kitchen he was look around my age...but he sorta look older._

 _The boy was pretty cute looking too. He had redish-browish messy hair, his eyes were a dark blue wuth a tinted of resin them. He waa wearing some black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. He began to ask thr lady when was lunch going to be ready._

 _I blinked and I decided to try something, since I always saw Clockwork do this trick all the time. I stick my hand in there. I giggle pull away. Oh wow that was so cool!_

 _I looked around incase if Clockwork. Good he wasn't here._

 _I gigged more, poking my hand though the portal-this was a lot of fun! I kept on doing this until I finally stopped, I took my hand out and watched the two of them some more._

 _The woman said to the boy to set up the table since the ''others should be here soon,'' gosh the meal that she was making look so good. It lokks like she made chicken with some mash potatoes and veggies and some rolls._

 _Fudge nuggets! I wanted some food wanted now but I knew that grandfather was coming back home soon... I look back at the portal wondering if I sneak a bread roll when this woman wasn't looking._

 _I waited for a bit incase she left._

 _About five mintues later the woman and the boy left the kitchen, lokks like they were going to open the door or something. I smirked at the opportunity, I quickly and carefully I stick my hand in the time portal._

 _I move my hand a bit to the right, I continue to move my hand until I finally finished the bread rolls, I smirked a bit more as I took two bread tools. After them I gently tried to pull my hand away but nothing was working!_

 _I tried abd tried again to see if it was working bit it wasn't, I decided to go human as I changed back quickly. I tried to pull away but it wasn't no use!_

 _I let a groan as this was to silly, how the heck did I get stuck! I kept trying to myself out of the this when all of a sudden I felt like something was pulling me into thr portal more and more. My eyes widen._

 _Oh no, I had to get out fast before Clockwork shows up and gets upset at me. I pull and pull until I started to scream for help as it was sucking me._

 _I tried to turn into my ghost form but all of a sudden it didn't work and I scream._

 **XX In the Kitchen (Present Day) XX**

 _I started to open my eyes since it was a bit blurry, I rub my eyes to look around to see that I was in the kitchen - the sane kitchen that I was looking at before._

 _Wait in the time portal sent me here?_

 _I carefully rub my head since it was spinning like crazy,. Soon I realize that there was the bread rolls on me._

 _Oh no!_

 _I knew the lady made such a lovely lunch and now I ruin her bread rolls, I quickly picked them up but as soon I was picking them up I heard a gasps. I look up and my eyes widen when I saw the woman and the boy standing there looking shock._

 _I blinked since I was so scared of saying anything to them since it was just an accident but I was still scared..._

 _Soon the woman asked thr help to go help me up as she picked up thr rolls, I was so glad thst she wasn't bad. I told her thst I didn't mean too and she said thst it was no problem thst she will make a new banch of rolls._

 _Nervously I looked around as saw the big walking towards the woman and helping her out._

 _I stood there._

 _I gulp a bit and when I waa going to ask them something that's when my ghost sense came out, I quickly turn to thr door way to see a man...well ghost man._

 _The ghost man was wearing suit, it looks like he was wearing an white and black hazmat suit, sorta like mines when I was in my ghost form. I noticed there was label that said iDP/i._

 _It was him...It was really him._

 _I couldn't help but smile, I walked towards and he looked at me as he just blinked and he said who was he kept looking so confused._

 _I stood there and kept on smiling at him. I couldn't myself, I hugged him and nuzzle him a bit and I said, "It's really you... I can't believe it's really you... Papa...Your here."_

Fiona: *gasps as she points at Dan* YOU'RE A FATHER?!

Adam: *in shock as well* I didn't know you were a dad, Dan?!

Mystery Girl: Papa... I-I... I missed you so much... *still hugging Dan*

Dan: *awkwardly pats the girls head* I'm not a father, you'd think that I would have told you if I was.

The other two look at each other before they look at the mystery girl who was hugging Dan for dear life.

Mystery girl: *lets go of Dan and smiles at him, sorta smiles in a way that sorta looks like Danny* It's so nice to meet you papa. *looks at Nora and Adam and bows* I'm very sorry for destroying your lunch miss.

Fiona: Oh! Don't worry about deary. Things happen.

Adam: *gets up from the table and walks over to the girl* Hi, I'm Adam. What's your name?

Mystery girl: *giggles* My name is Danielle Fenton-Masters, but everyone calls me Elle. *smiles*

Soon all three of them look in shock to hear her last name was _Fenton_ and _Masters_ , soon Nora was going to ask her about it when she heard the door.

Dan: *looks to where the sound was* That should be Danny now.

Nora excuse herself as she goes open the door, to see the three teens who were holding some boxes which were contain some dessert for the big lunch that they were going to have.

Nora: O-oh you three made it on time. *looking a little nervous since she try to calm herself down*

The three teens look at each other in worry thinking that something was wrong or something bad happen, well... Danny was mostly worry about Dan since well reasons.

Danny: *thoughts: Did Dan do something again...?*

Sam: Are you ok?

Tucker: Yeah you seem little paler than usual.

Sam: Tucker!

Tucker: What?

Nora: N-No no it's ok really, it's just well... something odd happen... well.. Please come in you three.

Nora let the three teens enter her home; she grabs the boxes from the teens. She offer the teens something to drink which Sam wanted water and Tucker didn't want anything to drink. However, Danny knew that something was really up so he decided to help.

Nora was going to sit with his friends but she figured that he needed to know because this might concern him too, she nodded.

Danny: I will be right back guys. *telling his friends this before he follows Nora into the kitchen*

When they enter the kitchen, he blinked to see familiar girl.

Danny: Danni? *raises an brow*

Elle: *pouts* Dani was my mama's name so you-*turns and soon smiles, she floats up and flies to him, hugging him so tightly* Mama!

Adam: Huh?

Fiona: Mama?

Dan stands there in shock at what the girl said.

Danny's eyes widen what he head, he thought he was heading things because he could have sworn this little girl called him _mama_.

Danny: Uh... what?

Elle: *looks up* Oh wow, it's so nice to finally meet you... I mean I know you are boy.. Gosh I guess the reincarnation is a weird thing, but wow you're still so pretty!

Danny: What?! *confused* whoa whoa... hold on I'm not your ''mama' and you know Im a guy right?

Dan: She called me Papa. *shrugs*

Danny: *looks at Dan* You're a father? Why didn't you tell me that you had a kid?!

Elle: Oh dear... Mama, don't yell at him! *standing in front of Dan*

Danny: I'm not yelling at him, and I'm not a girl you know that right?

Elle: I know that, but I could tell your my mama... *places a hand on his chest near his heart* Right here.

Adam: Well that's pretty nice *smiles* But Um... You know reincarnation works in weird ways... so I guess Danny could be your mother instead. *shrugs*

Fiona: Hey...why do you two kids go outside to the back yard and play for a bit while Dan, Danny, and I talk, ok?

Adam: Alright hey Elle do you wanna play? *smiles*

Elle: Alright, hey did you ever play this game called..."Fire ball"? *following Adam outside*

Once the kids were outside, Danny kept looking at Dan since he wanted some explanation right now.

Dan: *looks at Danny* I'm not that girls father! If I had a kid, don't you think I would have told you about it?

Danny: I-I dunno ok! I'm just confused as you are because I dunno who this girl is and don't yell at me...Sam and Tucker are here and I don't want them to question me why my future ghost self is back.

Fiona: Ok you two, just calm down...Think about it, there is only one way to explain as to how that girl is here and why neither of you know her.

Danny let out a soft sigh, in all honestly didn't know the girl at all, yes he knew Dani because she looks like this mysterious girl but she looked really different.

Like she somewhat looked like Dan in a way.

Danny: *sighs* I dunno who this girl...is.

Dan: Neither do I...and she did say that her last name Fenton-Masters...but I know for a fact that Vlad doesn't have any children in either of our time lines.

Danny: Wait...What did you say, did you just say her name was Fenton-Masters...B-But how is that possible...I dunno this girl and the only girl ago I know who was Vlad's daughter was a clone who look like her but she sorta look a bit older. *touches his bangs in annoyance*

Dan: He made clone? *shakes his head* Ok, that will have to explained another time.

Danny: Yeah he made a clone to destroy me but sadly it back fire so she team up with me instead. Only notice like twice and o never saw her again. *looks at the door to the backyard and sees the kids playing*

 **xX Meanwhile in the living room Xx**

Sam and Tucker were sitting in the couch just waiting; the Goth let a sigh as she was a little bored just waiting.

Sam: Where are they and where's my water?

Tucker: *playing a game on his PDA* Hmmm?

Sam: I said - Oh never mind.

Tucker: To be honest, Danny has been in the kitchen for a while...Do you think something bad happen?

Sam: Like what? You mean like an random ghost attack or the time he got trap in thermos? Hm... I guess... Come on lets go see and whats up? *gets up from the sofa*

Tucker: *nods and gets up from the couch and follows Sam*

As they were, they were close to the kitchen and they heard Danny speaking-and the way he sounded like he was little upset or annoyed at something. The teens looked at each other before they began to walk some more until they reach the kitchen and Tucker accidentally bumped into someone.

Tucker: Oh man, sorry about I didn-*looks up to see no other than Danny's future self* Uh...uh... y-y-y-your...

Sam: Tucker what's wr-*looks up too and her eyes in shock* No... its can't be...

Tucker/Sam: Danny!

Danny: Yes?

Tucker/Sam: Danny are you ok?!

Danny: Of course I am, what's wrong?

Tucker: What do you mean?! Why is your jerky self here?!

Sam: Yeah! why is he here?!

Danny: I could explain but you might think I'm crazy... *rubs the back of his neck nervously* Uh... you... um...

Fiona: *looks at Sam and Tucker* He lives with me as a favor to Clockwork. And as been for the last few months.

Tucker/Sam: *still looking at Danny*

Danny: *thoughts: Shit...*

Sam: Is this true?

Danny kept looking at his friends, he looked at other two who kept looking at him, and he looked to the side and spoke in a soft matter.

Danny: ...yeah... it's true...

Sam/Tucker: Danny, why did-

Danny: Because... it's a long story and right now, we have a bigger problem... But I promise you I will tell you guys everything I promise.

Sam: Danny... we are your friends, you could tell us anything

Tucker: Yeah, I mean sure your future jerky self is scary looking...*looks at Dan* No offense man, *looks at Danny* but she's right, you could tell us anything we won't judge.

Fiona: Let's put that conversation on hold for now. At least till we get the problem we have all ready got ourselves in fixed.

Dan: *sits at the table* Good point...the only thing I can think of is that Clockwork as a part in this.

Fiona: *sighs* Finally you figure it out!

Sam/Tucker: Clockwork?

Danny: He's the ghost we met before; you know the one who changed himself into three different forms. *sits next to Dan*

Sam; Oh yeah... him. Anyways, what's this problem you have?

Tucker: Another ghost attack.

Danny: Uhhh... I guess so? *looks outside to see the kids now playing tag*

Tucker: Dude you ok?

Danny:...Ummm...

Sam: Wait isn't that girl Dani outside?

Danny: Actually her name is Elle and she keeps saying I'm her...''mother'' *looks at his friends*

Sam/Tucker: WHAT?!

Dan: And she calls me 'Papa'. Before you even say it, No I am not her father and I did not have a kid in my time.

Tucker: Man this is so weird...

Sam: *looks at Danny* You ok?

Danny: I-I'm ok In have a little headache from the stress is all since I thought this was going to be a little nice lunch party... *sighs and turns to look at Elle who's having a fun time* *thoughts: who is she...?'*

Clockwork: Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events.

All of them turn around to see no other than the Master of Time, Clockwork.

Danny: Clockwork, how did you get here so fast?!

Tucker: *whispers to Sam* That's the ghos-

Sam: *nods as she remembers now* Yeah that's him.

Danny: *shakes his head* Never mind that... there's a problem.

Clockwork: *looks out the window to see the two kids playing before looking at everyone again* Yes, I know about Danielle Fenton-Masters...she is Dans child...but she is from a different time line.

All of them look really surprised as they all look at Dan who just blinked and shrugged since he got nothing to say.

The Halfa sighed and turns to look at Clockwork.

Danny: Can you please explain to us why does she look like Dani and why does she keep calling me ''mama'' when I'm not a girl...

Tucker: Well...

Danny: TUCKER?!

Tucker: I'm kidding.

Clockwork: It's because the Dan from her timeline had a child with Vlad Masters daughter. Regrettably, *sighs* she did not live after Danielle was born.

All of them look surprised that Vlad Masters has a daughter because all of them knew that Vlad didn't have children... or did he?

Danny: Could you please explain more...

 **xX Meanwhile Outside xX**

Adam: Hey what are you doing?

Elle: Picking roses for mama, grandfather said that mama loves roses... My papa always gave me one for my birthday so I want to give some to my mama when we go back inside

Adam looked confused, he knew that Danny was a boy... but why was this girl calling Danny ''mama'' for but he didn't question it. He just nodded at her.

 **xX Back with the others Xx**

Clockwork: It was after Dan became who he was that he had meet Vlads daughter one day. It was during the 10 years before the whole time related adventure you all had, but that did not happen in her timeline so we'll forget about that to make this explanation simple.

Fiona: But, how did she end up in our timeline Clockwork?

Clockwork: That is because she would visit me from time to time.

Dan: How?

Clockwork: My Lair is not affected by the laws of time.

Tucker: So...your place is within its own timeline? Like its in a bubble within time but not in the same concept of time as everyone knows? *gets a paper and pen and draws something* Something like this?

Tucker then shows them a drawing of a bubble with the letter 'CW' in it, in what looks to be a river that has smaller branching rivers connecting to it.

Clockwork: Yes...that is one way to explain it.

Sam: So wait...your saying there's another timeline that me, Tucker, and Danny's family don't survive...?

Danny: *thoughts: So that means... I still became Dan...* Wait Clockwork... I know this might a really odd question but... me and my friends know that Cheese head doesn't have a daughter, the only ''daughter'' that he had was a clone and that clone looks like that same little girl.

Sam: Danny calm down.

Danny: I am calm, it's just...this is so confusing for me to handle...

Fiona: There are multiple timelines...each one is unique. There could be one where Danny never got his ghost powers but someone else did. One where all of us could be the opposite gender. And...

Dan: One where none of this even happened.

Clockwork: Correct. But I didn't expect this situation to happen, so it will take some time to get things back in order. *looks at Nora* Fiona, you don't mind letting young Danielle staying with you till I am able to send her back home?

Fiona: *smiles* I don't mind at all, besides I'm sure Adam will be happy to have someone his own age to play with.

The two teens look at Danny who was completely quiet at the moment as to a point where he didn't know what to say or do at all.

He confused, first his feelings for Dan, the mysterious little girl, and his friends finding out the truth about Dan being out of the thermos/

Danny placed a hand though his hair as he was deep in thought.

He needed answers to why this girl was calling him ''mama'. The Halfa looked up.

Danny: Clockwork... why is she calling me ''mama' when I'm clearly a boy.

Clockwork: You share some physical and personality traits with the girls mother. Plus, the Vlad from that timeline told Danielle stories about her. So it should stand to reason why she would think that you are her mother even though you, as you have stated, are male.

Dan: How long would it take for you to fix this?

Clockwork: At this point in time...it could be awhile. So till then...You will have to take care of her.

Danny: *blinks and looks at Dan before looking at Clockwork* But isn't she wearing one of those medallions things that me and my friends wore when we got stuck into the future.

Clockwork: She isn't wearing one Daniel. That's the concerning part of all this. *sighs* She didn't get here into your time by that method. She got into this one by accident, so because of that I...

Fiona: Didn't see that this would happen.

Danny looked his friends who just looked worry about this as well.

Sure they all face different task, by different things and more, but this one was a little different because this was new too-this was a fight against your own future (weird I know.)

Danny looked away from his friends as he looked at Dan looked, well... he couldn't really read his expression so well at all.

Danny: *thoughts: I guess he's confused too... **looks outside to see the kids picking up flowers*

Tucker: I don't want to sound rude, but I feel like a crazy lunch day... more crazier when Sam turn into a dragon.

Sam: Tucker... *glares at him*

Tucker: I'm trying to ease the moment up.

Sam: *sighs and looks at Nora* So I guess the girl will be staying here, but what about Danny? I mean is he going to sleep over or does he have to stay here.

Fiona: I don't mind either...it's Dannys choice. *gets up from the table and walks over to the fridge*

Danny: Sure... I guess I will stay.

Clockwork: Then I shall take my leave... *leaves by going through a time portal back to his Lair in the Ghost Zone*

Fiona: Well, I'll get two rooms ready for you and Elle after dinner.

When Clockwork left, the kids came back inside since Adam got thirsty and Elle wanted to give the roses to well... Danny.

Elle: Mama, look I got these flowers for you!

Danny: *thoughts: why is she calling she calling me this when I'm NOT a girl...* Oh thanks

Elle: *giggles and looks at Dan* Papa, could you put this rose in my hair *holding one rose in her hand*

Danny: Um... Could you excuse me, I wanna talk to Sam and Tucker in the living room. *gets up and places the flowers on the table and suddenly feels bad so he takes them with him and walks off*

Sam and Tucker quickly got up and followed the Halfa out of the kitchen. Once they left, Elle frown a little.

Elle: I hope mama isn't mad at me... Papa did I do something wrong...?

Dan: *picks the girl to place her on his lap* No, you didn't do anything wrong Elle. Mama... *softly snorts* mama just needs some time to get over his shock of seeing you again. *gets the flower that Elle is holding and places it in her hair*

Elle: *smiles a little* T-Thanks papa, to be honest it's... *rest her hand on his chest* it's nice to hear from you, I really missed you papa... I really did.

Adam got something from the fridge and turned to see the sweet moment, he thought it was really sweet how Dan was being so caring to Elle.

Adam was about to ask something to Nora when he notice that she was about to fan girl, all he did was just pat her back a little.

Fiona pulls out a camera and takes a picture.

 **xX Meanwhile In The Living xX**

Danny and his friends were sitting in the sofa; the room was quiet as no one was talking. They all waited for someone to start a conversion but no one did.

Tucker clear his throat as he wanted to ask but he was afraid that it come off ride so he stood quiet and he looked at Sam who looked at the Halfa.

Sam opens her mouth to say something but she closed it.

Danny sigh a little and he knew that he had to tell his friends the truth if not they will keep on asking questions about it later on, he looked up.

Danny: Guys...I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dan, I was little worry that you might think I was crazy for letting an evil version stay in Nora's house... Anyways that's REALLY the thing that I wanted to tell you two... um... well the truth is that... Remember that day we went to the mall and you all asked me why I look sad...

Tucker and Sam nodded since they remember, thought it was a little ago but they remember.

Danny: Um... well... uh...

Sam and Tucker look at Danny as they waited for him to answer

Danny: ...Ugh...well things sorta happen between me and him, like it happen a few months ago when I got home and he started to tease to a point where he wanted me to...

Sam: What happen...?

Danny: *blushes* He wanted me to give him a blow job but he was just messing with me and than I thought if I did he will leave but things got really weird when...Uhhh...*blushes more*

Tucker: Danny? You ok? *notices that Danny is turning a little red* did you...? OH MY YOU DID!

Sam: *blushes a dark red too*

Danny: I-I-I-I-I-It just happen between us?! I mean... he kept on teasing me about it and we just end up doing it...

Sam and Tucker look at each with, as they knew that Danny was the most shyest boy and they knew that he always got shy when about ''sec' but they were surprised that he lost it first then the two of them.

Danny; A-And... thing got weirder I woke up the next day and he only left me a note... until... Halloween night at the dance...

Sam: Danny... I know that it's a little personal for me to ask and we won't judge you at all because you are our best friend but do you... like him a lot?

Danny: I-I dunno what he thinks of me... I mean...us... because I guess I'm dating him but...Sometimes I get sad when he doesn't look at me or when he doesn't talk to me, I mean I'm so confused about these feelings.

Sam/Tucker: Danny...

Danny: *sighs* I'm sorry... I have a lot on my mind right now, because today I wanted to have a nice lunch with Nora and the rest but this mess happen and I dunno what to do because this girl think I'm the ''mother'' when I dunno her at all...

Tucker: Dude...

Sam: Oh Danny... *hugs him* its ok... Look Clockwork said he will fix it so why don't we go into the kitchen and talk to that girl... Um... Uh... whoever she is.

Tucker: Yeah, I'm sure things will work out.

Danny: So you two aren't mad at me for not telling you Dan is not in the thermos?

Sam/Tucker: No.

Tucker: To be honest... At first he look like a scary guy but we got to know him and I think he's a cool guy.

Sam: I mean... it's a little scary to know that he's the evil you in the future but... he's seem like a nice guy and you seem to really like him *smirks*

Danny: *blushes and laughs little* Y-Yeah.

The three teens started to all laugh a little when they stopped laughing when they all turn their heads to look at Nora who was smiling at them.

Danny/Tucker/Sam: Is lunch ready?

Fiona: Yep, you kids are just in time too. *places two big bowls on the table* We're having Spaghetti tonight. Take your pick since I made one with meat and the other with vegetables.

Adam: May I have a bit of both Ms. Nora? *sits on one of the chairs*

Fiona: Sure. *gets Adams bowl and puts a bit of both Sapghettis in it before placing it back in front of Adam* Hope you like it.

Adam: You always make great tasting food Ms. Nora.

Fiona: Thanks Adam. *smiles at him before looking at Elle* Which one would you like sweetie?

Elle: I would like both please

Danny looked at bowl and looks at Elle. The one she acted really remind me him of Vlad a lot, like the way she sound so... well... polite. He shook his head thinking that he was thinking to much.

Elle: Oh miss, um... papa can't eat since he's a full ghost so no food for papa.

Danny: *trying not to laugh since he found that pretty cute in a way*

Sam: She's right, since I doubt ghost could eat... I remember the Lunch Lady *shivers at the memory* gross...

Dan: *laughs as he shrugs* Fine by me, besides she could have made it spicy or something.

Fiona: I did not do that Dan! *gets Elles bowl and puts the same amount of Spaghetti the she gave Adam in it and places it in front of the little girl* I don't have a craving for spicy foods today.

Dan: Craving? You gonna have a kid or something?

Fiona: I am NOT having a kid Dan! *whacks him over the head* You know that Humans and Ghosts can't have children together!

Dan: But what about...? *points at Elle*

Fiona: She's a special case since different time lines could have some rules that other time lines don't have.

*sits down after getting some Spaghetti herself* It's simple time logic when you think about it.

Adam: But you're dating Clockwork...*thinks for a bit* He explained it to you, didn't he?

Fiona: He had to. *shrugs*

Soon the three teens began to get their food; they looked at Elle who was eating so maturely for her age. Usually little kids were a little messy or sometimes a little to messy when it came to spaghetti, but she was eating it so calmly.

However the thing that surprised hem the most was when they heard her make a _slurp_ sound with her spaghetti, the same way that Danny always made when he ate spaghetti.

Elle: Oh I'm sorry, my y grandfather said I have that habit of that because of papa when he was human.

Danny: I-I see. *eating his spaghetti*

All of them were eating and surprisingly they were all having a nice time even though, Elle always remind Danny of himself which was really odd. Soon Elle was finished was already finished with her first bowl and she asked if she could have seconds, which surprised the two since Danny always asked for seconds too as well. Danny didn't want to make any sounds at all so he sat quietly.

Elle smiled when she was given seconds.

Elle: Gosh this is so wonderful, papa you have to try this-oh right..I keep forgetting that ghosts can't have food.

Dan: It's not often but Ghosts can eat human food.

Adam: *nods at Elle* Yeah... sometimes Dan sits with me and Ms. Nora for a meal and eats with us. And other times he would just sit with us.

Fiona: Ghost biology...complex yet simple at the same time.

Danny: He's right, sometimes ghost do eat *eating his food*

Sam: Huh... Interesting... So I guess, that means you know more about different ghosts, right Danny?

Danny: Hahah... yeah little.

Elle: I really like your voice, mama, it's really nice.

Danny: *blushes a little* U-um... thanks... I guess, I mean I guess my voice is ok I mean its NOT that special.

Elle: *giggles* Don't be silly, I think you have an nice voice.

Tucker: *whispers to Sam* Crazy

Sam: *whispers* Shh... don't say that

Elle glances the two teens and the glance made them a little freak out because the way she was staring at them sorta look like a little bit like Dan in a way, but her glance was more calmer.

Tucker/Sam: S-Sorry...

Elle: It's ok, I my ears a little more sensitive to hearing so yeah.. but I know you didn't mean it in a bad way.

Adam: So Elle... do you mind telling us more about yourself? *trying to make her feel more comfortable*

Elle: Of course. Well... I never knew my parents since papa is a bad guy *looks at Dan and smiles* But he's an awesome bad guy.

Tucker: Looks like the big guy got himself a fan.

Elle: And mama was a human, *points at Danny* Mama looks like that.

Danny: *sighs* Look... Elle I don't want to sound rude or anything but do I look like a girl. I mean... How the heck am I this ''reincarnation'' of your mother/

Elle blinked soon she took out her locket, the locket look like a little heart as she showed them all the locket. She told them that her grandfather gave her the locket when she was younger and the locker had a picture of her mother.

Danny: Ok, so could you please show us.

Elle: Of course, but everyone has to gather me.

So with that everyone gathered around the little girl, once they did that, she open the locket and they were all surprised at the picture that they were all looking at.

Sam: Oh...

Adam:... my..

Tucker: God...

Sam/Tucker/Adam: She looks like... *looks at Danny is shock and surprise*

Danny:...Me...

Dan: *whistles once* Can see one reason why I got with her...*looks at Danny*

Fiona: Dan...not in front of the children. But still, have to admit your mother is very pretty Elle.

Tucker: No, Dan is right, she's smoking hot! She's hotter than Paulina!

Sam: Shocking.

Danny: *notices Dan looking at him and looks away*

Adam: Wow she's really pretty.

Elle: Isn't she. Grandfather said she was always a very shy girl, she never spoke a lot only with my papa and his friends, but sadly they all passed away and papa felt really close to mama.

Danny: *thoughts: Just like Dan said to me... * I-I see... so you think I look like her because we look alike in a way right

Elle: Well... I know you are her in a way. *smiles and hugs Danny*

Fiona: Awww...*gets her camera out again and takes another picture*

Sam and Tucker look at Nora in shock.

Dan: *looks at them* I wouldn't question the things Nora does if I were you. You'll have less headaches that way.

Adam: You just don't want to be turned into a cat again if you say something that Ms. Nora does not like.

Dan: *looks at Adam* Right.

Danny looked at the little girl who was hugging him , she really believed that he was her ''mother'', the Halfa just sighed since he didn't know what to say or do but he hugged Elle back.

After the little hug, everyone began to eat again. However Danny rarely said anything because he felt everyone was handling this little situation to well even though he was freaking out as hell!

But he told himself to just remain calm and try not to panic so much.

Elle: Oh gosh that was the delicious lunches I ever had! Thank you...um...uh...

Fiona: *smiles at Elle* You can call me Ms. Nora.

Dan: Or as I like to call her...the Mother Hen.

Fiona: *looks at Dan and smiles at him* Behave yourself Dan...or else you'll be spending the next two days as a cat.

Dan held his remark back since he knew that type of smile on Noras face; it normally spelled big trouble for him if he kept trying his luck.

Elle: *looks at Dan and Nora, frowns little thinking they like each other*

Danny: *notice Elle's expression and whispers* Elle... what's wrong...?

Elle: *whispers* Papa... is flirting with another woman...

Danny: *whispers: Dan is not flirting with Nora, they are friends... I think they are... or more like mother hen and crazy son...yeah...your papa...*makes an odd expression* he likes me a lot.

Elle: *smiles a little* ok mama.

Danny: *thoughts: there she goes again with that again...*

Fiona: Anyway, *stands up from the table and starts picking up* why don't you kids go have fun in the living room while I clean up here.

Adam: Ok! *get up from the table and walks over to the kitchen door* Come on Elle...Want to play with us Danny?

Elle: Please mama, we could play lots of games! *smiles*

Danny: Um... uh...*looks at his friends*

Tucker: Go ahead...we will better get going.

Sam: *nods* Yeah we will call you ok.

Elle: Yay! *takes Danny's hand and drags him into the living room*

Adam: *laughs a bit* That was random and cute.

Adam follows Danny and Elle into the living while Sam, Tucker, Dan and Nora stay in the kitchen.

Fiona: Well, this is turning out to be an interesting turn of events. *piles the dirty dashes next to her on the counter and begins to wash them*

Dan: Nothing fazes you anymore, huh?

Fiona: Hey, when you're a 240 year old witch and dating the ghost who is the master of time...nothing surprises you anymore.

Sam: Well...Anyways thanks for the lunch and everything.

Tucker: Yeah it was nice. Sorry we couldn't stay longer...

Sam: Yeah we could stay longer, but I think Danny wants to be alone in a way. *gets up from the chair and looks at Dan * You better take good care of him (Danny) or I swear if you hurt him I will put you back into the Fenton thermos myself. *points her finger at the older ghost*

Tucker didn't say anything since he knew that Sam was serious about her words.

 **Xx Meanwhile in the living room xX**

Danny sat on the couch with Elle sitting next to him, while Adam was setting up the game system up.

Elle: So mama, are you happy to see me?

Danny: Huh...yeah. *smiles a bit*

In all honestly this whole thing was starting to freak him out a lot because he didn't know this girl and he honestly didn't like the fact she was calling him that!

Ok sure...Elle did show all of them a picture of her real mother who look like Danny but that didn't mean anything right?

Elle: You think papa wants to play too?

Danny: I-I dunno.

Sam, Tucker walked into the living room followed by Dan, who walked over to one of the living room chairs and sat on it.

Tucker: See ya later Danny, Adam and Elle.

Sam: Give us a call whenever you want to talk Danny.

Elle got from the couch and sat on Dan's lap with a smile on her face.

Danny: *looks up at his friends and nods* Alright cool, I will call you later on. *waves at them as he sees them leave*

When his friends left, the Halfa let out a small sigh as he was a bit tense and just a but stress out about this whole thing. He turns to look at Dan.

Adam: Alright almost done setting up.

Elle: Papa, why don't we go sit with mama, that way we could all be together. *smiles*

Dan says nothing as he holds Elle to himself, stands up from the chair and walks over to Danny and sits next to him.

Danny looked up a bit and blushes a bit since Dan was so close to him.

Danny: A-Are you comfortable, Elle?

Elle: *nods* Yeah I am, and I'm happy that we are together *smiles gently and giggles*

Danny smiles a bit and turn to look at Adam was finishing up setting up the game system up. After he finished he turn to look at the three of them.

Adam: Wow it surprised me that Elle REALLY looks like you two a lot.

Elle: *giggles* Yeah grandfather always tells me I look like mama more and a bit of papa a bit...I guess both. Anyways let's play!

Dan: I'll just watch for a while before joining in the fun.

Adam: Thought that you would say that so I plugged a fourth controller just in case.

Elle: *smile* So Adam, which game are we going to play? *getting excited about the game they are going to play*

Danny: We usually play **Mario Kart**.

Elle: Oh I love that game, but oh gosh,... **Princess Peach** is a big cheater... that fudging princess. *pouts*'

Danny blinked and he started to softly laugh a little thinking that was pretty cute.

Dan: Finally...someone who agrees with me about that. *leans back on the sofa while chuckling* Never thought I would see the day that would happen.

Elle: Last night I was playing it and that meanie princess cheated... *looks at Dan and leans back on the couch as well*

Adam: Well, I know a way to fix that. *selects Peach as his racing character*

Dan: And you didn't do that before because...?

Adam: It's funny seeing you get mad at a game. *smiles at Dan*

Dan: You can be evil in your own way, kid.

Adam: *shrugs as he looks back at the TV* I did live with Ms. Nora for two years before you started living with us.

Danny: Anyways, I will be second player since Elle has the third player.

Elle: Are you sure you don't want to play with us? *looking at Dan*

Dan was about to say ''no'' but Elle made an expression that really looked like Danny so much.

Elle tilt her head a little for Dan to answer her.

Dan: I'll play in a bit. Besides... *looks at Danny* I'm sure your mother would like to play a few rounds with just you and Adam for a bit.

Danny blushed when Dan was looking at him and when he also said ''mother''; however he didn't say anything for a while before he mumble.

Danny: *mumbles: It's ok... I don't mind if ''your father'' plays the game with us*

Danny turn completely red when he said that because he felt like this was too weird.

Elle: Yay! *smiles and hugs Danny* So papa gets to play too, papa... why don't we pick a character that sorta looks like us in a way?

Dan: *looks at Elle* Go right ahead pick.

So with that Elle picked a character and Dan picked a character, when all of them picked their character, they began to play.

Soon all of them started to have a fun time until later they decided to play a other game.

Danny was having a nice time but at the same time, he felt uncomfortable when he heard Elle call him ''mama'', he wonder if Dan was getting uncomfortable too or he was annoyed.

He looked at the older ghost.

Dan: *glances at Danny and mouths the words: _We'll talk later when the brat is asleep._ * Short cut to your left kid.

Danny nodded as he understood, but he made an face when Dan said "brat" to Elle.

Sure the Halfa thought she was being a bit too silly thinking that her mother was a boy now but he wouldn't desk call her a brat. Ok...maybe he will call Youngblood a brat because he IS a brat.

Soon they started to resume playing more until it was close around 7 pm when they decided to watch some cartoons.

Adam and Elle were watching the cartoons and laughing, while Danny and Dan were watching too but they were a bit annoyed... well Danny was just stress.

Danny: *thoughts: I can't believe my day got bad to worse...I mean u got spend time with Dan which was nice but this girl kept calling me ..."mama" which is getting on my last nerve..."*sighs and looks at Dan who looks rather pissed or annoyed...maybe both*

Fiona: Ok kids, *walks out of her Workshop since she was there after she had washed the dishes* time for bed.

Adam: Oh but Ms. Nora I'm not *yawns* sleepy.

Fiona: That yawn says otherwise Adam. *walks over to Adam and picks him up from the sofa* You two take care of Elle...her room is next to Adams. *walks away and up the stairs*

Dan: *looks at Danny* I know which one she's talking about.

Elle: *yawns and lifts up her arms*.Carry me mama...

Danny: *sighs a bit and picks up Elle* Are you ok now?

Elle: Mhm...yeah...I'm just happy that I got be with you and papa. *nuzzles nears Danny's neck*

Danny blinked and looked at Dan so he could lead the way to the room, he has a feeling that he was going to spend the night in Dan's room... which he didn't mind but he figure the older ghost wasn't in the mood for sex.

So with that Dan lead the way to the guest room.

Elle: Mama...*trying to stay awake a bit*

Danny: Yes?

Elle: You smell nice...

Dan led them up the stairs and towards the room next to Adams. He opened the door for danny and watched him walk into the bedroom.

The room looked like a normal room; it was just a simple room with a bed and a closet. Danny walked towards the bed and gently places Elle down on the bed.

He gently took her in and he smiled at her.

Danny: Are you comfortable?

Elle: Yeah I am. Thank you.

Danny: Ok good, well good night. *starts to walk away when he heard Elle* What is it?

Elle: Umm...papa always gave me a goodnight kiss before I went bed...so could you both give me a good night kiss since both of you are here please.

Danny blinked twice and looked up at Dan to see what he was going to say.

Dan: *walks over to Elle and gently takes the flower from her hair so he could place it on the night stand* I'm sure your mother thinks that's a nice idea. *looks towards Danny* Don't you, Danny?

Danny really didn't want to break the little girl's heart by saying ''no''. He took a deep breath and just nodded his head. He walked towards the bed.

Elle: Ok now when I count to three you both kiss me cheek at the same time ok?

Danny: *thoughts: Dad and Mom used to that a lot when I was her age... I guess she really has some Fenton blood in her & Ok that's a good idea.

Dan: *thoughts: Yep, this girl is a Fenton all right.* Alright then. *leans closer to Elle*

Danny: *leans a little* should I count

Elle: Yes please.

Danny: 1...2... 3.

After the 3, Danny kissed Elle's right cheek while Dan kissed her left cheek.

Elle: Thank you and good night to the both of you *smiles and gets comfortable*

Danny: Your welcome and goodnight.

Dan: See you in the morning. *follows Danny into the door, turns off the lights, and closes the door just enough that a small line of light goes in*

Dan motions to Danny to follow him and leads him to his (Dans) room and closes the door once both of them are in.

Danny nodded and follows his older self into the room. When Dan closed the door, the Halfa let out a little sigh and crossed his arms, looking to the side a little.

He wanted to say something but in honestly he felt like if he said something he will start a verbal argument with Dan and in honestly he didn't want that.

Dan: Well, *sighs* I for one find that girl annoying. *walks over to his bed and lies on it*

Danny: *sighs* To be honest... I find her annoying too, but she's NOT annoying... I mean she's a little girl and I understand but I'm just annoyed that she keeps calling me ''mama' when I'm not a fucking girl. *walks towards the bed and sits on it*

Dan: That and...well...I hope Adam gets along with her. Nora and I don't want him to go down memory lane.

Danny: R-Right you told me. *licks his lips a little and sighs a little, looking around the room a little* Why do you find her annoying when you look like you were bonding with her so well? *raises an eyebrow*

Dan: Faking it... Well, at first I was but then I had to control myself so I wouldn't scream.

Danny: I know what you mean... I could tell you want to scream and hit something, but you got to admit it was really nice that you getting along with her. *smiles and frowns when he notice his expression* Why are you looking at me like that? Hey don't get mad at me.

Dan: I'm not mad at you Danny. *looks at the ceiling* Just trying to calm down.

Danny: M-M-maybe I could help you calm down a little...

Dan: *looks at Danny again* What do you have in mind?

Danny: W-W-W-well you could... um... you know... since we are dating I guess.. I could use my mouth or hand... *blushes a dark red*

Dan: I don't mind but...I could do that same to you...If you want that is.

Danny: I... I guess I could only do it to you, since you look more stress out more than anything.

Dan: Well, if that's what you want but...why don't you take a shower first...so you can relax after day like today.

Danny: That's a good idea... wait... I don't have any clothes, the only clothes I have is the one I'm wearing right now, and I'm not going to be walking butt ass naked. Would you quit smirking you perv!

Dan: That is because you forget that I have clothes that you could wear.

Danny blinked as he was about to ask Dan, but he suddenly remember that the older ghost had clothes. He nodded and stood up from the bed.

He turns to look at Dan who was still sitting on his bed.

Danny: Are you sure will be ok, I mean you look like you about to really kill someone right now... *getting worry**thoughts: maybe I shouldn't give him an snappy remark... I don't want him hurting me or worse... **sighs*

Dan: It's fine...we both need time to be alone right now before we go to sleep.

Danny: Alright. I will.. I won't take long in the shower... *touches his hair a little, before he goes into the bathroom and closes the door*

Once he was inside the bathroom, he really wonder if Elle was making this whole thing up, sure she was a sweet girl... but how the hell would he know that she wasn't after him or something like that. He shook his head trying not to think that right now, the last thing right now was that he needed a headache because he felt like he was about to get one.

Once he was in the nude, he step inside the shower and turn on the shower hoping the shower will wash away his stress.

 **xX A Little Later Xx**

After Danny was done with his shower, he grab a towel and dry himself up, he realize that he forgot to get the clothes from the room, he blushed and grab a robe.

Danny: Gosh his stuff is always so big on me... *blushes even more* Oh god... *once he put the robe on, he opened the door and noticed Dan on the bed* I guess he was really stress out... Um... Hm... I wonder if he was awake...

He walked towards the older ghost.

Danny: Dan, are you asleep?

Dan: *groans as he opens his eyes* Hmmmm...

Danny: Oh hey I'm sorry I didn't know you were asleep. *smiles gently at him* I wanted to ask if I could borrow some clothes.

Dan: *sits up and covers his mouth so he could yawn* Yeah...go ahead...they're at the usual spot.

Danny: Alright thanks. *smiles a bit* Hey are you...well...you know ok, I mean I feel ok but I'm still annoyed.

Dan: Yeah...I'm a little better after that nap. *watches Danny walk over to the dresser*

Danny walls over to the dresser and open to find different styles of shirts which he was a bit surprised.

He looked for something will "cover him" up and he pick up a black one and it had red writing that say, _BURN IT WITH FIRE!_ And he picks up random boxers which he knew they won't fit.

He softly smiles and turns to look at Dan who was staring at him.

Danny: Did you want me to go the bathroom and change...? *blushes*

Dan: I have seen you naked Danny...but since it makes you feel more comfortable, go right ahead. *smiles at Danny*

Danny: Haha yeah... You're right I mean we are the same person... Well...ok...Just don't look pleas, turn around.

Dan didn't say anything as he rolled over so he could lay on his stomach and have his face in the pillow.

Danny decided put on the clothes which was a black shirt which fit him as a dress and the boxers.

He also noticed his shoulder was showing which made him blush even more, so he lifts it up a bit but sadly it didn't do any good. He sighs and walked towards the bed.

When he sat down he patted Dan's arm.

Danny: I know. I know you are still annoyed but can we do...she's just a kid but I feel bad that we tell her that she's just crazy. Which she is...because one 1) I'm a boy 2) I'm not a father and nor a mother and 3) do I look like a girl?

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny* Do you want me to answer that honestly?

Danny: *blinks and rolls his eyes a little* You know what I meant, Dan. Anyways...I'm so drained right now I just want to sleep it away.

Dan: *rolls on to his side to face Danny and pulls up the covers* Well, get in so the both of us can get some rest before we deal with that girl again.

Danny: *sighs a little, since he was just stress about this day* Yeah... I guess you are right... *looks at Dan and leans a little and kisses his cheek, and starts to blush* T-T-T-thanks for... um... being so calm around my friends when they found about... you know...us...

Dan: Just let me have a few minutes of a head start on running before you tell them I did something hurtful to you. *sees Dannys confused expression* Sam threatened to use the Thermos if I did anything to you.

Danny: Don't worry I will let you know, besides... I think Sam is more protective of me because of what happen when we all met you, but don't worry I think she will calm down a little when she realizes you aren't so much an asshole as before. *smiles*

Dan: Hopefully my luck as not run out yet.

Danny: Well... I guess you are still an asshole but I know you mean well, I mean...I could tell you are mellowing out. Oh wow that was a weird one ''mellow-ing out''. *starts to laugh*

Dan laughs a bit before looking at Dannys face.

Danny laugh a little more before wiping his eyes since he was about to make himself cry from laughing, he clear his throat and notice his older self looking at him.

He blinked, and touched his hair a little shyly.

Danny: What is it?

Dan: Just thinking is all... It's still nice to hear your laugh again.

Danny: Thinking about what? Oh right... about Elle... *sighs in annoyance* I have an headache from her...

Dan: Kids can do that to you... *gently grabs Dannys hand and gently pulls him towards himself* Come on...lie down for a bit.

Danny was about to say something but in honestly he didn't want to argue, and he wanted to just lie down and relax which was nice.

Once he was laying down, he look up a little and place a finger on Dan's chest, tracing the _DP_ label on his chest.

Danny: It's funny how you still have that label when your name isn't _Danny_ anymore.

Dan: *covers both of them with the bed sheets* It's mostly so that I can remember.

Danny: Oh remember what? *still tracing his finger on the label*

Dan: Better times.

Danny: I see...*stops tracing the label and stays quiet for a moment* Dan...Umm... I don't want to sound like a perv but…you're...poking my thigh...*blushes*

Dan: Can't help myself when I'm around you...*smirks* even more so when we're all alone in a room together.

Danny: *blushes and looks to the side* W-well you're really happy... um... you're such a perv... *blushes more*

Dan: Is that your nick name for me now...Dan~ny?

Danny: *blushes more* Y-Yes... I mean... I mean... no... it's not your nickname its... um... uh...**thoughts: fuck this asshole, damn it... using my name like that...*

Dan: No need to worry about it Danny. *closes his eyes* Besides...we'll need all the rest we can get before dealing with that girl again.

Danny still has his blush on his face and just nodded as he understood what Dan was trying to say. Even though it was still early, the half wanted to get some rest because he felt like he was about to get more of a headache just thinking about the girl.

He softly nodded and he got a little close to his older self and nuzzles his chest. He didn't want to admit it but he started to grew fond of Dan being his second blanket since he so warm also thanks to his fire core.

Danny yawn and closes his began to close his eyes, he softly mumble _night_ to the older ghost.

However, as soon Danny was about to completely pass out, he heard someone outside at the door, it sounded like someone was walking. He open his eyes a little incase, but he probably it was Nora getting ready to turn off the hallway lights or Adam getting up to use the bathroom. He shrugged and closes his eyes again.

He soon heard a little voice, the sound like child's voice. His eyes were still closes thinking it was Adam whispering but as the voice grew a little more louder, he realized that the voice belong to Elle.

Elle: Papa... mama... Are you asleep? *knocking on the door softly*

Danny: *thoughts: ... Fuck...* *shuts his eyes tightly since he was so fed up already because of this day and he sighs, soon he heard Dan groan* Yeah it's her... *sits up from the bed and looks at the door* Yes Elle...?

Elle: C-C-C-could I come in?

Danny looked Dan who looked exhausted, pissed and beyond annoyed. In honestly he wanted to tell the little girl to go back to bed, but he noticed that his younger was giving him a look like he shouldn't be mean to the little girl. Dan sigh and waves his hand at Danny-saying that he doesn't care right now... he wanted this night to end.

Danny smiled a little and looked back the door.

Danny: Yes Elle, you come in.

Elle open the door and even thought it was dark, the Halfa could tell that the little girl has been hearing because he heard her sniffling and her, and he could tell her eyes were puffy. To make it more obvious she was wiping here eyes with her light blue sweater. Danny frown and spoke in a concerned tone-sure he found her annoying as all hell but he didn't like it when little kids cry because... well they were lots of reasons to why he didn't like kids crying.

Dan, on the other hand... well he JUST hated crying children in general because he remembered in his youth he had to deal with an annoying child called Youngblood. The **ONLY** child that he was fond of was Adam.

Danny: Elle... what's wrong?

Elle; I-I... *sniffle* I got a nightmare and it scared me... *wipes her eyes some more* Usually I go to grandpa, but he's not here and I didn't want to know where was Ms. Nora's room is and I figure this was your room...

Danny: What was it about?

Elle: I...It...It about you and p-p-p-papa... leaving...a-a-a-a-*starts to cry again*

Danny notice Dan sighing in frustration and he knew that meant trouble he could tell the older grit in his teeth and he was about to tell the little girl to be a big girl and to bed and stop crying, quickly Danny looked at the crying girl, he stood up from the bed and quickly walked towards her not really caring the sleeve of his showing his a bit of his shoulder which he knew that his older self was enjoying the view.

But there was no time for that at all.

Danny: Elle... it's ok... please don't cry, we are not leaving you. Shhh...it's ok, it was a bad dream ok? Papa and I... *trying not to cringe* We are not leaving you at all, we are staying right here.

Elle: *sniffle and wipes her eyes* Y-Y-Y-you promise...?

Danny: Yes I promise.*thoughts: was that thing that mom used to say to me...Oh right!*Remember no tears *wipes her eyes with his thumb*

Elle sniffle and smile at Danny.

Elle: T-Thank you mama...

Danny: *trying his hardest not to get mad* Your welcome. Now why don't I take you back your room?

Elle: Um...C-Could I sleep with you and papa tonight? *sniffles*

Danny had a feeling that Dan was saying _no_ quietly, but he really felt bad to leave Elle all alone in a room that she wasn't familiar with. After like 5 seconds of thinking the Halfa sigh and smile a little.

Danny: *nods* Ok sure you could sleep with us.

Elle: Thank you mama! *hugs Danny and quickly runs into the bed with Dan* Hi papa. *smiles and not noticing Dan's angry/annoyed expression*

Danny: *smiles a little and closes the door, he walks back to the bed and gets the covers to covers himself and Elle up* Do you feel a little better now.

Elle: *nods* Yeah I do. *gets close to Danny, hugging him and nuzzling his chest* T-thank you mama...

Danny: *sighs a little, but he laughs a little wrapping his arms around her and gently combing her hair* Your welcome, Elle. Remember it's a bad dream, bad dreams don't exist.

Elle: *sniffles* O-Ook... can you sing to me, grandpa said you used to sing to me to me a lot when I was in your tummy... please mama.

Danny: Fine. Um... *stays to sing* _Everything is awesome_

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

 _Everything is better when we stick together_

 _Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever_

 _We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

Soon as he was going to get going to start singing some more, he heard Elle giggle and soon and she asleep.

Danny: *sighs and he looks up to see Dan sitting up quickly, getting up and heading towards the door* Dan where are you going?

Dan turns around and looks at Danny while pointing at his groin area before walking towards to the door again.

Danny blushed a dark red; he couldn't believe that Dan was aroused.

Once Dan left, Danny was in the room alone with the little girl who was hugging him. He sighs and carefully pushed her to the side so he could lie back down or maybe talk to Dan quickly.

Danny: Ok...I better talk to him quickly... *quietly and quickly getting out of bed*

Dan, who was down stairs and sitting on the sofa while holding a glass of water, was looking at the blank black screen of the turned off TV.

Danny quietly walked downstairs and noticed Dan just sitting on the sofa looking annoyed and well...just staring a blank TV screen.

Danny: *thought: I guess he's really physically drain out...**walking towards and sits by him* Hey Dan, you ok?

Dan: Yeah...I'll be fine after a bit. *drinks some of his water* And don't worry, I'm just drinking some water. *sighs* Never did like the taste of anything that had alcohol in it.

Danny: *smiles a little* To be honest, I thought you would like taste of it since you know...you're the older me.*looks at the blank TV*

Dan: I thought the same thing but...I guess that's something we have in common with each other. *looks at Danny* Why aren't you up stairs and asleep right now?

Danny: Yeah I know what you mean...And well... um... *touches the hem of his shirt* Well... I got worry about you because you look like you were about to lose back there and you just walk off because you got aroused... *blushes at what he said* I-I didn't know that you got sexually frustrated so easily...

Dan: Only when it's you Danny. *places his cup on the coffee table and leans back on the sofa* I've always like this time of night...when it's so quiet that it feels like the world has stopped.

Danny smiled and nodded as he agrees with Dan which was rare since they rarely agreed on the same thing.

Danny: *sighs and leans back* I always love the night because you know...I love the stars *smiles gently and yawns a bit* Anyways can we just talk for a while since...umm... I have a headache from Elle...*rubbing his head*

Dan: Now I'm starting to get the feeling that once we start talking about important things that girl is gonna wake up, start crying and try to find us.

Danny: Yeah I guess you are right about that...Anyways I should go back to the room.

Dan: *gently places his right hand on Danny left hand* Stay...at least for a bit longer.

Danny: *blushes surly and blinks, since he was surprised that Dan was being gentle* W-Well...I...Alright I will stay *smiles gently* for a bit longer.

Dan: *softly rests his head on Dannys shoulder* Thanks.

Danny: You're welcome and to be honest I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so glad I'm here with you instead of upstairs with...her.

Dan: Well better savor it since we'll have to suffer tomorrow.

Danny: Yeah I know what you mean...*sighs and shyly touches Dan's hand* Dan...umm... uh... I...I... never mind.

Dan: *opens his eyes as he moves away from Dannys shoulder to look at him* Yes Danny? What is it you want to ask me?

Danny began to fiddle with the hem of the shirt nervously with his free hand, trying to think of what he wanted to say but at the same time he didn't know what he wanted to say.

He sighs and shook his head.

Danny: It was nothing important; I guess I'm just stress about this day. *smiles a bit* Maybe I should go upstairs before Elle starts crying. *hears Dan groan* Dan...why are you being so harsh in her-yes I know she's...annoying but she's a little girl.

Dan: I don't do well with kids and she's just so...clingy.

Dan did have a point there because Elle was a bit clingy but she had a reason to why she was like that; however, the both of them knew that they weren't her parents at all.

Danny: She reminds me of you a bit, because you're clingy to me. *laughs at a his own joke but stops when he notice Dan giving him an serious expression* S-Sorry ...

Dan: No need to be sorry Danny, you're just trying to lighten the mood a bit. *leans in and gently kisses Danny on his lips*

Danny blinked a bit at the gentle surprise kiss, but nervously kisses back gently and pulls away, blushing a bit.

He smiled a bit and nodded.

Danny: Yeah I'm just trying up to lighten the mood. *looks at Dan once again* I should go before Elle comes and tries to find us...and I really don't want you yelling her in case something happens, maybe we could talk tomorrow ok? *smiles gently*

Dan: *nods* We'll more tomorrow. Now...go get some sleep...I'll be down here for a while longer.

Danny: *nods and gets up from the couch* Alright, goodnight. *walks off as he quietly goes upstairs*

As he reached upstairs, he headed to Dan's room and of course he saw Elle sleeping there. He was so glad that she didn't get up and started to have a hissy fit since he didn't want to deal with that.

He walked to the bed and quietly get into bed as he soon felt arms around him.

Elle:...mama...

Danny: *eyes flashes green**thoughts:...I swear if she say that one more one ime tonight I'm going to punch a wall...* Yes...?*trying to sound REALLY calm*

Elle...*sleeping*

Danny: *blinks* I guess she was talking in her sleep *sighs and soon he closes his eyes and fall asleep, not in the mood to deal with Elle holding onto him*

 **Xx The Next Morning x**

Basically everyone was still sleeping and for once Danny was completely passed out as he was holding onto the pillow since was still cold.

Elle woke up like 15 minutes ago; she decided to stay in bed with her "mama". She smile gently since she didn't realize how pretty he was.

Elle: *whisper* Good morning mama, I'm going to get breakfast *kisses Dannys cheek and quietly gets out of bed*

Once she did that she giggled out of the room, she walked downstairs and she gasp when her ghost sense went off. She looked around incase and she blinked and noticed Dan was in the couch.

Elle: *smiles and whispers* Oh it's just papa. *walks up to him and looks up at him*

She smiled as Dan who was holding onto a pillow tightly. She giggles and kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen.

Once Elle was in the kitchen she looked around and wonder where was the pan and pots so she could make everyone a yummy breakfast.

Elle: Hmmmm... *starts to look for the pans and pots*

Fiona: *slowly wakes up and gets out of bed while yawning* Hmmmm...?

While walking towards her bedroom door, she got her bathrobe and puts it on, she walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Fiona: *sees Elle standing there* Oh...good morning Elle... *goes to the coffee maker to make some coffee*

Elle: Oh good morning Ms. Nora *smiles and bows* Papa, mama and Adam are still asleep and I thought making them a yummy breakfast for everyone. Ohh...Ms. Nora...um...why is papa sleeping on the couch?

Fiona: He does that sometimes, so you shouldn't worry about it. *smiles at Elle* Need help finding things to make breakfast for everyone?

Elle: Oh yes please Ms. Nora, I was thinking maybe make eggs, bacon and pancakes! *smiles* Should I wake papa up?

Fiona: *goes over to a cabinet and gets out three pans and puts them on the stove* Elle, I have learned over the past few months to just let sleeping ghosts lie. Besides, he'll wake up when he either smells coffee or food cooking.

Elle: Maybe I will wake up mama up *smiles gently and runs off to wake up Danny*

 **xX Meanwhile In The Room xX**

Danny was still sleeping peaceful and for once the sun wasn't bothering him at all, he nuzzled the pillow and moved a bit to the side.

Soon he couldn't have sworn he heard something but just ignored it until he heard a certain little voice. He groans as he covers his face with the pillow.

Elle: Wake up mama! *happily saying this*

Danny: ...wake up your father...

Elle: *pouts* Mama...

Dan: *groans as he sits up on the sofa* Hmm...? *yawns as he gets up and walks to the kitchen to see Nora watching the stove while food was cooking* So...what's for breakfast?

Fiona: Normal breakfast today... I'm just watching the stove till Elle gets back from waking up Danny.

Dan: Right...*thinks for a moment before phasing through the ceiling and going to his room* Hey...

Danny was under the covers until he slowly peeks his head out of the covers looking annoyed but he soon relaxed a bit.

Elle she was still pouting until she turns and saw Dan, her face brighten and she hugged him.

Elle: Good morning papa. *looks up* Mama wasn't waking up but he was being stubborn.

Danny: I wasn't being stubborn...I just don't like waking up early is all...*sits up from the bed*

Elle smiled as she took Dan's hand and somehow she dragged him so she could walk toward the bed and she soon grabs Dannys hand and held their hands together.

Elle: We all a family again...mama, papa and me...All we need is grandfather but I doubt he wants to see papa. *looks at Dan and frowns*I'm sorry...

Dan: Nothing to be sorry about...*pats her head* I'll make sure mama gets out of bed while you take care of breakfast. Nora is making sure that it doesn't get burnt.

Elle: Ok papa! *smiles and rushes down stairs*

When Elle left the room, the two of them sigh as they couldn't take any more stress from the little girl at all. Ok sure she only came yesterday but they felt like it was getting annoying that she always call them "papa" and "mama".

Danny: *touches his hand and gets up from the bed and looks at Dan* I'm ok really...It's just... I don't want her keep calling me that when I'm not a girl and yes we ate sorta pretending but still! *touches his hair and sighs before looking up* I'm sorry for venting...

Dan: If I could...I'd be venting as well. *glances at the door before looking at Danny again* At least we have a few minutes before breakfast is done. I'll go wake Adam up while you get dressed.

Danny: Alright, I will go get ready for the day...*looks at the clothes at he's wearing and blushes a bit* Umm...Uhh...Yeah I should change *looks up and he quickly gets his clothes from yesterday and rushes into the bathroom*

Once Danny was inside the bathroom, he could have sworn Dan was smirking at him since he was getting _ideas_ but right now he just needed to get change and go downstairs before Elle shows up.

 **xX Meanwhile in the kitchen xX**

Elle was humming a little song when she walked to the kitchen and saw Nora looking for something in the fridge.

Elle: Ok, papa came up to the room and he woke up mama who was being stubborn at first. *pouts and stops* Anyways should I help you set the table up Ms. Nora? *asking Nora*

Fiona: *flips some pancakes* Sure, I'll handle the stove so you don't get burnt. *points to a cabinet* The plates are in there *then points to a drawer* and the utensils are in that drawer. Let me know if you need any help deary.

Elle nodded her head and walked up to the draw let to get the utensils, once she did that she walked to the table and began to wet it up neatly and nicely.

She began to hum herself a little song, the one that Danny sang to her last night. She smiled at the little memory.

Once putting all the utensils in place, she was going to place the last one down when she heard someone coming down stairs, she decided to check on who it was and smiled.

Elle: Hey mama look I set up the table.

Danny was dress in his clothes that he was wearing yesterday, but he had to wear one of Dan's boxers. He looked at the little girl and just nodded walking to the table and sitting down.

Elle kissed his cheek and ran back to the kitchen to help Nora out.

Danny: *thoughts: She's a sweet girl but...so annoying...Hmmm...I should call mom and dad to tell them I'm safe and sound*

So with that he took out his phone and called his parents.

 **xX Meanwhile upstairs xX**

Dan left his room and went over to Adams and phased through the door. He saw that the kid semi awake and sitting up on the bed.

Dan: Hey kid...was just about to wake you up for breakfast.

Adam: *yawns* Ok...I'll be down in a...bit.

Dan: You feeling ok? *walks over to Adam and feel his forehead* You don't have a fever. *removes his hand from Adams forehead*

Adam: I'm fine Dan...just a little sleepy is all.

Dan: If you say so kid...See you down stairs then. *leaves Adams room and makes his way down stairs*

Danny was sitting at the table as he put his phone down, he sigh a bit as he was glad that his parents believe him about sleeping over at a friend's house and they didn't question him.

He thought maybe they were busy or something that's why they didn't ask him.

He was so distracted with his thoughts until he looked up to see Dan walking towards the table and sitting down next to him.

Danny: If you're wondering...She (Elle)'s in the kitchen helping Nora. Anyways was Adam awake or did he have a hard to walking up? *tilts his head to the side a bit*

Dan: Yeah...he was awake...still tired though. *rests his forehead on the table*

Danny: Ahh, well Adam is a growing lad so I guess he's not used to walking up so early, you know? *smiles a bit*

Dan: That's true.

Soon everyone was at the table, going to have breakfast.

Nora plated everyone a plate of ghost shape pancakes which made Dan raises an eyebrow and Danny smile a little since he was already used to the ghost shape pancakes; however Dan was used the ghost shape pancakes but he really wonder why ghost shape.

Elle thank Nora for the meal, she grab her napkin and placed it on her lap, she pick up the syrup and pout it all around the pancake, and she began to hum a little song-it was a weird habit that Danny's dad would do when he ate pancakes. After that she began to cut the pancakes in a calmly matter like something like Vlad will do if he had something like pancakes.

They all watched Elle eating so calmly, this really surprised Danny and Dan.

Sure Dan was always calm about eating since he grew out of the habit eating like a messy child, but the way he would eat was very proper like Vlad would but it surprised him the most when he saw Elle licking her little fingers sorta like Danny would do when he had syrup on them. Dan turn to look at Danny who look surprised as well.

Danny didn't know what to say or do at this moment, he felt this was a bad fucking dream... first this girl was calling him _mama_ and now she was doing that remind him of himself and his family and Vlad. This had to be a sick fucking game... it had to be...

Danny looked away from looking at Elle, he looked down at his pancake and soon wasn't hungry anymore.

Elle: Oh gosh thank you so much for the delicious pancakes, this are so yummy! *looks at Danny and frowns* You aren't hungry, mama?

Danny shook his head since he wasn't in the mood to even speak, he was so confused about everything and the thing that Clockwork yesterday didn't seem to add up at all... He just need to be calm and not get all worked up like the time he accidentally made his mom like Vlad!

He shivers at the memory.

Elle nodded and she ate her meal calmly.

Adam ate his pancakes and noticed that Dan and Danny weren't eating so he decided to lighten up the mood.

Adam: So what do you guys wanna do today?

Dan: Not sure right now. *shrugs*

Adam: Ahh man...

Elle: Hey I know why don't we all go to the park, if that's ok with you papa?

Dan: Nora can take the both of you...I need to talk to Danny alone about adult things.

Fiona: Umm... you know I have-*notice Dan's expression*Alright I will be taking the both of you to the park today. *smiles at the kids*

Adam/Elle: Yay!

Elle: *smiles and looks at her 'parents'* Are you sure you don't want to come with us?

Danny: Y-... your father is right; I need to talk to him about adult things, maybe next time ok? *smiles alittle*

Elle: Ok mama!

Dan: Just behave for the Mother Hen and don't use ghost powers. *gets up to place his empty plate in the sink once he was finished*

Elle: *pouts* I'm not a little girl, papa ...

Danny: *sighs and gets up holding his plate, and going to the kitchen*

Elle: *sees Danny walking away into the kitchen* D-D-Did I do something wrong to mama and papa...

Adam: Don't be sad... I think they were going to talk about boring things is all

Elle: *giggles*

Fiona: Ok...you kids go and get ready for the park. While us adults clean up here.

Elle: Umm... Ms. Nora...Um.. what should I wear to the park?

Fiona: Your normal clothes are good. *thinking for a moment* But, since you'll be here a while...I can make some clothes for you. That sound good to you?

Elle: Oh yes please Ms. Nora *smiles*

 **xX Meanwhile In the Kitchen Xx**

Dan and Danny were in the kitchen as they were washing their dishes, the Halfa kept on sighing making Dan's eye's twitch.

Danny: What? Stop looking at me like that... I didn't do anything.

Dan: Though you would a little bit happier that I got the kids out of the house. In a non lethal way I might add.

Danny didn't say anything at first, he kept washing his dish thinking to himself. He didn't mind Elle at all, he really thought she was a really sweet young girl but the thing that really annoyed him the most was that she kept calling him that word when he was NOT a girl.

He sighs a little and took a clean towel and began to dry it up before putting it to the side and looks at his older self.

Danny: I am little happier because I won't have to hear that stupid word for a while... to be honest I thought I was going to burst into flames, *sighs and touches his hair a little* but... what I wanted ask something... did you really wanted to talk to me or were you just saying that? *crosses his arms a little*

Dan: No...I meant what I said... *looks at Danny* We do need to talk. But not here...in my room when the others are gone, ok?

Danny looked at the door incase Elle was coming in but thankfully she wasn't coming into the room, he turned to look at Dan and nodded a little.

Danny: Alright I will be in the room soon... I better go and see Elle before she starts to get clingy onto Nora. *sighs a little and walks to the living room to see the girls talking*

Elle: Hi mama, Mrs. Nora is going to give me some nice clothe before we go to the park. *smiles a little*

Fiona: Which I just finished. *walks over to Elle and hands her some clothes* Try these on and let me know if they don't fit.

Elle: Thank you. *grabs the clothes and goes to the bathroom to change*

Danny: *sits on the couch and sighs little* Hope you have fun at the park. *smiles a little*

Fiona: Yeah and I'll make sure that they don't get into any trouble. I hope you and Dan talk things out about this and anything else while we're gone. *smiles softly* And knowing kids like I do...we'll be gone for a while. *winks at Danny*

Danny blushes since she had a feeling that Nora _knew_ what was going to happen, so he heard Adam coming down the stairs and he walked to the couch and sat to the Halfa.

Adam looked really excited to go to the park, he has been to the park before but this time it was a little different since he was bringing a new friend and Nora was taking them which made him happy.

Danny looked at the window a little since he was thinking about a lot of things right now, and he just wanted to talk to well.. Himself in a way. Soon Danny didn't notice that Elle came out of the bathroom.

Elle: Ok I'm ready.

They all turn to see that Elle was dressed in a white t-shirt that little cute witchy and a little ghost cartoon on it, she was wearing blue pants, and her red shoes that she was wearing before. She was also holding her blue sweater on her hand.

Adam: Wow, you look really nice Elle!

Elle: Oh thanks Adam, Ms. Nora made the clothes. *looks at Danny* Mama you think I look nice?

Danny; Yeah you look really pretty.

Elle: *smiles* Thanks. Ok I better go say bye to papa before I leave. *leaves and goes to the kitchen* Papa, I'm going to the park with Adam and Ms. Nora now.

Dan: *pats Elles head* You and Adam be careful.

Elle: I will be careful! *smiles gently and leaves the question* Ok I'm ready!

Fiona: That's good sweetie, alright...*looks at Danny and smiles* I will be taking the kids to the park are you sure you wanna stay here with Dan when he's….well...you know...

Danny knew that Nora was going to say since Dan look beyond pissed off when he was in the kitchen, so the Halfa nodded and understood what Nora was going to say.

Danny: I will be careful. *nods*

Fiona: Alright, anyways...I will be going now. *looks at the kids* Alright let's go kids.

Elle: Bye mama.

Adam: See you later Danny. *gets up from the couch and walks to Nora*

Soon the three of them all wave at Danny, and Nora said to Dan that she was going to leave right now which Dan only reply with ''ok''. Nora nodded and left the house closing the door behind her.

Dan: *walks over to the sofa and sits down* Finally I can think again without having thoughts about killing someone.

Danny; *turns to look at Dan* I can't believe I'm going to say this... but I think I felt like I was going to do the same thing too... I was so irritated with that girl...

Danny sighs again and sat there for a couple of minutes later, he spoke.

Danny: What did you wanted to ask me?

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny* Want to fuck?

Danny blinked a little bit before just stare at the older ghost, he couldn't believe that Dan really… REALLY just said that. He honestly thought he was going to tell him something serious since he was so pissed earlier.

The Halfa looked to the side and sigh licking his lips a little nervously.

Danny: Are you serious, that what you were going to ask me... well... to be honest... I know you might think it's weird because you're the only that tease me ... So yes I want us to have sex... I dunno why I want to do right now but it's just... um... I guess I'm just so fucking mad that I want to release my stress on something so... please...

Dan said nothing as he moved towards Danny so he could kiss him.

Danny's eyes widen a little as he was surprised at the gentle kiss, but right now he didn't really care... he closed his eyes and kissed the older ghost back.

Danny felt his body moving on its own when he felt moves himself to sit on Dan's lap.

Dan placed his hand left hand on Dannys hip while his right hand went under the Halfas shirt to touch said Halfas left nipple.

Danny moan when he felt the older ghost's slid his hand under his chest, he let a little gasp when he felt the cool breeze touch his delicate skin.

He wraps his arms around Dan's neck, he slide his hand on his hair begin to lightly comb it with his fingers.

He was so shy about these types of things, yes he and Dan had been together _in bed_ before but it was always Dan leading the way when it came to that, but somehow the Halfa wanted it for some unknown.

He wasn't mad at himself at all. No, he was more confused since he didn't know what was going on.

Danny let out a moan between the kisses, he soon away and tilt his head to the side so Dan could bite, mark, or kiss his neck as he pleases.

Dan moaned as he felt Dannys hands comb through his hair as he started to kiss, lick and light bite Dannys shoulder and neck.

Danny moan when his neck and shoulder was kissed, licked and lightly bitten. He lightly combed Dan's hair as he slightly moved his hand to the ponytail, sliding off the black rubber band and moans a little more.

Dan: Want to take this up stairs? *trails his left to Dannys clothed covered member and lightly rubs it*

Danny was about to answer his future self but he let out a little more and only nodded to Dan. He moans little more when his covered member was lightly rubbed.

Dan stood up and wrapped Dannys legs around his waist while he continued to lick the Halfas neck. He then made his way over to the stairs and went up to his room.

Danny moans when his neck was being licked.

Danny: A-Ah~ more...p-please more~

Dan phased both of them through his bed room door and walk towards his bed so the two of them could lie on it.

Danny moan between the kiss, still using his hand to comb Dan's hair a little.

He moan a little more when he felt his shirt was being lightly lift up as he felt Dan's hand touch his skin.

Danny: *pulls away from the kiss a little and has a lovely red color on his cheeks* Y-Y-your hands feels so warm against me... *panting a little*

Dan: All the better. *lifts Dannys shirt and removes it so he could kiss down to the Halfas chest*

Danny: Ahh~nngh... a-a-ah... *blushes and bites his lips* Ngh... y-y-you tease~

Dan just chuckles as he starts to suck and lick on Dannys left nipple for a bit before moving to the right one.

Danny moans a little more.

Danny: Y-you really are a tease you know that r-r-ahh~ mm... that feel so good~

Dan: *moves away from Dannys chest* But you like it though.

Danny: *grits his teeth since he knew that Dan was being a tease* Y-You're an ass... ngh... *feels the cool breeze against his skin*

Dan: Indeed. *removes Dannys pants and underwear so he could lick the Halfas member*

Danny let out a gasp when his member was licked, he grip onto the bed sheets - holding a strong grip.

Danny: ngh...Ahhh...ahh~ha...mmm..

Dan groaned as he stopped licking Dannys member so he could get three of his right hands fingers wet. He then went back to licking the Halfas member while he moved his pointer finger to Dannys entrance.

Danny: Ahhh~! Ha...ngh...oh god~mmm...Oh god it feels so good~ahh~nngh~*moans loudly when he felt Dan's pointer finger in his entrance*

Dan started moving his finger in and out of the Halfas entrance while he also started to move his mouth up and down Dannys member.

Soon the room was filled with Danny's moans as he begged for more...his grip on the sheets since he felt the older ghost moving his finger a bit more faster in his entrance.

Danny: Oh god~ohh...ahhh~! Ahhh...T-That feels so good~p-please more~ahhh...*moans loudly*

His face began to turn a cherry red from all of this.

Dan then inserted a second finger into Danny and curled his fingers a bit while sucking Dannys member harder.

Danny: Ffffffuck~! Ahhh~! *gripping the sheets tightly as he begins to moans loudly* Ahhh...yes...Oh god~ngggh~FUCK~!

Dan removes his mouth from Dannys member so he could put his tongue inside of the Halfas entrance while he spread his fingers to open up said entrance.

Danny's eyes widen as he felt Dan's tongue inside of his entrance, he made a cute sound since he wasn't used to the feeling but he soon started to relax a little more as he began to moan.

Dan thrust his tongue in and out of Dannys entrance while slowly opening up his entrance more.

Danny: ngh... mmm... ahh... fuck~oh god that f-f-f-feels so good~ please dont... stop... ngh... ahh~!

Dan curled his tongue a few times before removing it from Dannys entrance.

Danny moaned loudly when he felt the tongue curl a little but he soon began to pant a little. His face was still red.

Dan: How bad do you want it Dan~ny?

Danny: *panting a little and looks at him* D-D-Dont't fucking toy with me... just hurry up and fuck me~!

Dan: Just what I was thinking. *lines his member up with Dannys entrance*

Danny began to pant heavily and bit his lips a little as he felts Dan's member close to his entrance. He let out a little moan... or well.. sound more like _mew_.

Danny looked to the side a little, pretending like he didn't do anything.

Dan chuckled before he went into Danny in one thrust and stayed still once he was fully inside.

Danny: *bites his lips a little and lets out a moan* Mmm~ ,mm... ah... ha... so big~

Dan: *leans down so he could whisper in Dannys ear* You want it hard and fast Dan~ny?

Danny: A-A-A-Ah... yes... oh fuck... oh fuck me hard please~ *wraps his arms around Dan and claws his back a little*please... ngh~it feel so big~

Dan starts to thrust into Danny at a fast and hard pace while holding Dannys hips with his hands so he could make Danny move towards his thrusts.

Danny: Ahh... ahh... yes~! mmm... oh god yes~! ahhhh! *clawing his back* Ahhh~! OH FUCK YES~! FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE~! *moaning loudly and screaming in pleasure* HAH~AHHHHH~! NGH... YES... LIKE THAT~! AHH... MMM.. OH GOD~!

Dan: Ahh~! *groans* You feel so fucking a-ahh~mazing! *moves his hands from Dannys hips to the back of his knees and pushes them back till they were by Dannys shoulders*

Danny: AHHH~! OHHH~! OH GOD... AH...*moans loudly* AHH... OH FUCK YOU FEEL SO F-F-F-FUCK... AH... NGH... FUCKING AMAZING... OH GOD... Ahh...AHHH~! AHH... OH GOD~S-S-SO BIG~*his face is just completely red, like super red*

Dan leans forwards so he could lightly bite Dannys neck while he thrust into Danny even harder.

Danny moaned some more when he felt the older ghost thrusting into him harder.

Danny: Ahhh~mmm... ah... oh god... ngh... ahh~you feel so warm against me~ ahh... ah... oh god~ bi-bit my neck a little harder... p-p-please... ahh~

Dan nods his head and bites a little harder on Dannys neck till a small drop of blood appeared.

Danny made a soft moan along with a groan, he felt the sharp pain of Dan's teeth pinching his skin but in all honestly he(Danny) didn't care right now, he was in too much pleasure to even care about things.

He soon felt Dan lightly sucking on his neck.

Danny: mmm~t-that feels soo good~ *lightly purrs*

Dan: So do you Da-ahh~nny.

Danny: Ahhh~ Oh god... shit~... fuck... p-p-lease go faster Dan, pl-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please... fuck me h-h-h-h-h-harder~ *moans loudly*

Dan bites Dannys neck again while he slightly changed the angle of his thrusts.

Danny: A-A-A-Ahh... ngh... oooh~ mmm... Dan... ah... oh god~... faster... please... Ahhh~ ngh... fuck me harder... please~.. Ahhh~! ngh...shit~!*feels Dan hitting his little spot* Ahhh~ Ah... mmm... H-H-H-ave I been a bad little halfa~ ahhh...

Dan: *groans as he thrusts faster into Danny* Of course you've been bad...my little Halfa...*moans lowly* so this is...your reward for it...ngh...

Danny moans loudly and screams in pleasure from the thrusting, he grip onto the bed sheets as he felt Dan hitting his spot.

Danny bit his lips as he felt his limit almost close.

Danny: Ngh~ngh...ah~

Dan: Ahh~ fuck...ngh! *thrusts into Danny a few more times before he goes stiff and releases into the Halfa*

Danny started to pant heavily trying to regain his breath back, he softly smile as he blush.

He honestly didn't think that they would have sex like this.

Danny: Y... you ok?

Dan: *nods as he slowly withdraws himself from Dannys entrance, lowers Dannys legs on to the bed and lies on his side next to the Halfa* Yeah...*pants a bit* are you ok?

Danny: Y-Yeah I think I'm ok...*blushes softly and pants a bit* I-I guess we both wanted it...Umm...uh... uh...could...um...

Dan: Take you to the bath room for a shower?

Danny nodded a bit as he carefully sits up since he was a bit sore from it.

Danny: I think a shower will help me with my soreness a bit.

Dan: *gets off the bed and helps Danny* You want help getting to the bath room?

Danny: Y-Yeah... I think I might need help *laughs a little and hisses from the pain*

Dan gently picks Danny up bridal style and walks to his bath room, gently placing Danny in the tub before starting the water.

Once the water was turned on, Danny look at the water before he looked up at Dan, tilting his head to the side a little.

Danny had a feeling that the older ghost was still annoyed about the whole Elle thing.

Danny: You know...I could tell when you're annoyed or not, so tell me why you are still annoyed. *groans a bit from the soreness*

Dan: *looks at Danny before turning off the water when the tub was full enough* Part of me is annoyed by what is going on and the other half...I don't know what it is, so I'm annoyed that I don't know what to make of all this.

Danny nodded as he understood since it was the same thing as him too. He was annoyed at the fact that Elle kept calling him _mama_ but the other half of him felt bad for the little girl

He just sighs placing a hand on his hair as he thinking about it too much. He touches the water and before he lead back to let the water ease the sore away.

Danny: Are you going to stay or you going to take a nap?

Dan: Do you want me to stay with you?

Danny: *smiles a bit* I was just asking if you were going to stay or going to take a nap. *looks up* If you want.

Dan: I'll stay for a bit then.

Danny: A-Alright *blushes a little and grabs the bar of soap and the cloth and starts to carefully wash himself up*

Dan just sits next to the tub and watches Danny for a bit before closing his eyes.

Danny still washing himself until he looks up a little bit, he began to think maybe he should start a conversion or not. He bit his lips a little.

Danny: Umm... could... uh...

Dan: Yeah?

Danny lifts up his legs a little and looked at his knees with slight blush. He quickly shakes his head as he was too shy to say anything.

Dan: *opens his eyes to look at Danny* Want me to join you?

Danny didn't say anything fir a whiles he just nods his little.

In all honestly, he didn't know why he was being like this, he felt his heart beating little fast-he assume that he was just REALLY stress that he just wanted his future self near him... but he didn't know why he was feeling like this...

Danny: *thoughts: maybe I could talk to Nora or Clockwork about this...Maybe I'm just stress with this situation*

Dan slowly got into the tub and sat behind Danny, but gave the young Halfa enough room if he wanted to move around in the tub.

Danny stood quiet and lean against Dan's chest. He blushed even more when he felt his upper body; once again the Halfa couldn't believe that that was _his_ body when he got older.

Dan: *gently combs his fingers through Dannys hair* Your hips feeling better?

Danny was so deep in thought he didn't say anything until he heard Dan said it again which made the young Halfa gasp in surprise.

Danny: O-Oh yeah..Um.. yeah just a little bit, like it still in a way but not as much you know?

Dan: Yeah, I get what you mean. *flicks some water at Danny*

Danny: He-Hey! *turns around and flicks water back at Dan*

Dan: Hey is for horses Danny. *flicks water at Danny again*

Danny pout a little, he flicked more at Dan but soon he splash the water on Dan let out a groan. Danny smirks a little.

Danny: That's for making fun of me when I said, ''hey''.

Dan: *splashes water at Danny* Payback.

Danny: *pouts a little more before smirking* Oh yeah, two could play this game... *splashes water on him some more* Hahaha, in your face!

Dan: *grabs Dannys wrist and pulls him into a hug* In your face now Danny. *chuckles a bit*

Danny roll his eyes playfully and place his hands on Dan's chest before he looked up at him. He quickly looked down as he was getting shy a bit and clears his throat.

Danny: You sound more calm... I mean like yeah you are calmer more like you don't sound as annoyed *still blushing a little*

Dan: That's a good thing...right? *looks down at Danny*

Danny: Of course it is, I mean...it's just...I'm just a bit surprised that you sound some calmer right now. *laughs a bit* You are such a cat.

Dan: True...*nuzzles his head against Danny hair* but I'm your cat wouldn't you agree?

Danny: Yeah you are my pervy ghost. *laughs bit it sounds like a giggle* Who knew sex and a bath will ease the stress away...Yeah I know I just said that. *clears his throat*

Dan: At least we can relax till they get back. *leans back in the tub*

Danny: Yeah you are right about that. *laughs a bit and looks up*

Dan: Do you think that...Sam and Tucker are ok with this?

Danny: Well... I think they just need to get used to you because you... um...

Dan: I know what you mean...Sam threatened me with the Thermos.

Danny: Yeah you told me... well she's becoming more motherly towards me and Tucker, and she doesn't want me getting hurt is all.

Dan: That's understandable.

Danny: Are you worried because you sound worried that Tucker and Sam found out about us? *looks a little confused*

Dan: I would have liked to have kept this between us for a while longer...but that was wishful thinking on my part.

Danny: Y-Yeah I know what you mean... to be honest..I was thinking the same thing too but I didn't think that this was going to happen. So, were you scared when she threatened you?

Dan: It was odd...no one has been like that to me in a long while.

Danny nodded and he understood that Sam was being protective about her friends which was really graceful but he didn't know that Sam will actually threaten Dan Phantom. But maybe she was just worry that the Halfa will turn into Dan.

The Halfa shook his head since he promised his friends and family that that will never happen, but deep down he was really worry that what will think of him dating his older future self.

Danny knew that they didn't mind since they said it yesterday but he worries that they might have trusting issues with Dan.

Danny: *thoughts: I just have to show them that Dan is still my ghost half, but I will do it some other day... right now I need to relax and not stress so much...**sighs and leans back a little* Ahhh... so nice.

Dan: *sighs* Indeed it is relaxing.

Soon they were both relaxing in the tub, making their stress from Elle just flow away from their heads-since that girl really gave them headaches.

About some five minutes of relax, Danny took the cloth and gave it the older ghost.

Danny: Do you mind washing my back for me please?

Dan: Hmm? *opens his eyes to see Danny holding the wash cloth to him and he gets it and gently begins to wash Dannys back* Sure...I don't mind.

Danny let out a soft sigh when his back was being washed since it remind him of the time and him and Phantom were in the bath... but ... it was more of an awkward conversion bath, since things got really tense between them since that was the time when Danny was trying to figure out his 'feelings' for Dan.

Danny: T-Thanks for washing my back...Um...

Dan: You doing alright Danny?

Danny: Yeah I'm ok, I think I'm just little surprised at myself that I was being well... loud when we were doing that ... *blushes a little more* Hahha, I guess I was so stressed that I wanted you.

Dan: See...good to relief stress like I said. *sighs* But...we should get out...unless you want to get all pruiny.

Danny: Yeah I should get out because I'm starting to get cold-I mean yes I have an ice core but I'm still human and I'm getting pretty cold so let's get out.

Dan holds Danny to him, stands up and gets out of the tub. He gently places Danny on his feet and hands him a towel.

Danny gently takes the towel and starts to dry himself up a bit and soon wraps it around his waist.

He touches his hair a bit, and let out a soft sigh, since he was more relaxed than before. Glancing a bit to notice that the mirror was replaced since last time he accidently let out of a high note of the ghostly wail come out.

The Halfa felt his cheeks turn a bit red as he quickly looked away from the mirror.

Dan gets a towel for himself and dries off before tying it around his waist, then he walks over to the bed and sits on it.

Danny limps his way to the room and sat in the bed too, looking at Dan who... Well who looks like he's thinking a lot right now.

Danny: Something on your mind?

Dan: This quiet is not going to last long... *lies back on the bed*

Danny: Yeah you are right... but... kids love the park so they might take a while...Um... ... well I have no idea what to say.

Dan: For now anyway...*gets up from the bed and walks to the dresser and gets two boxers* might as well make our lower halves descent.

Danny: Y-Yeah... *blushes and touches his hair a little* I think I should go home and get a bag for my clothes since I have a feeling that this girl is not going away for a while...*groans*

Dan: *walks over to Danny and hands him one of the boxers* Want me to go with you?

Danny: *blinks* Are you sure? I mean... uh... my parents might be home.

Dan: *puts on his boxer after taking off his towel* I've gotten past their ghost gear before. It's not that hard.

Danny: Right. *puts the boxers on and tosses the towel to the side, trying to look for his shirt* Anyway...I HIGHLY doubt that they will know that you are older me, so I don't mind if you come along. *smiles a little when he finds his shirt*

Dan: I can just be in my "human form" the whole time. Besides if they ask about me...I'll think of something to say to them.

Danny nodded when he put on his shirt on and he looked around for his pants. Soon he found his pants and kneels down but he groan since his hips hurt like hell.

Dan was watching Danny kneel down but looked away before the Halfa could see him.

Danny: *puts on his pants on and turns to look at Dan* What are you going to wear when you come to my house?

Dan: *puts on his normal suit before changing into his human disguise* What I usually wear when I leave the house.

Danny nodded, he has seen his future self in his human form before but it always amazed him that Dan didn't look like NOTHING like the little Halfa.

But the only thing they will have a bit of a similar was their smile.

The Halfa clear his throat and zipped his pants before he looks for his shoes and then he remembered that they were downstairs.

Danny: Ok, I'm ready but my shoes are downstairs...Do you mind carrying me...*rubs his neck nervously* My hips really hurt a bit still.

Dan: Sure I don't mind at all...*walks over to Danny and picks him up bridal style while smirking at him* Little Halfa.

Danny's eyes widen and he turns dark red as he looked away a bit.

Danny: I-I'm not little...*pouts and crossing his arms*

Dan: of course you're not Danny. *walks towards the room door, phases through it and walks down the stairs*

Danny wrapped his arms around Dan's neck since he didn't want to fall, sure he used use his powers but sometimes he feels like his powers were acting up like the time his pants fell when he saw Paulinea.

He clears his throat trying to forget that he USED to the have a crush on her.

Once they were down stairs, Dan placed Danny on the sofa.

Dan: Know where you put them?

Danny: Ummm...I think I left them somewhere... I forgot...

Dan thought for a moment before walking towards the hallway.

Danny: Oh, I think I left my shoes by the door.

Dan goes over to the front door and sure enough...he founds Dannys shoes there.

Dan: *picks up the shoes and goes back to Danny* Right where you thought they were.

Danny: Ah thanks so much. *takes his shoes and looks at Dan* What?

Dan did nothing but smile at Danny before walking back over to the hallway and towards the front door.

Danny blinked and just laughs a little, putting on his shoes. Once he was done, he carefully stood up but groans since he felt this sharp pain though his hips and he knew all too well it was because of the sex.

He blushed a little before limping his way to the front door.

Dan nods at Danny and opens the door for the both of them. Once they had left the house, Dan locks the front door and the two of them made their way over to Fenton Works.

The walk wasn't really long at all, but it was taking a while because Danny kept on limping since he was still sore he glare at Dan who only smirked which caused the Halfa to groan.

Soon about a couple minutes, they were close to Fenton Works, the Halfa quickly glance up at Dan who had a neutral expression on his face. It seem like it didn't really bother as much.

The Halfa reached his pocket to get the key out, he carefully hissed when he was reaching up the small steps, but somehow he managed to get and unlock the door.

When the door was open, Danny told Dan they could in which the older ghost nodded and follow him inside.

Danny: I'm home. *waiting for someone to reply back to him*

Jazz: I'm in the kitchen, hold on!

Danny was about to close the door when he saw Dan closing the door, soon Jazz became out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies... thankfully they weren't ghost shape cookies.

Danny smirked at his older sister, surprised that she was making cookies.

Danny: I didn't know you knew how to bake?

Jazz: *blushes a little* Well... sometimes I do.

Danny: Ahh. Well do you mind if I try so-*gets his hand slap away gently* Hey!

Jazz: These aren't for you; these cookies are my study group.

Danny: * rubs his hands* Ow that hurt.

Jazz: Tsk…Don't be such a baby, Danny.

Danny: Haha, fine, you got me. Anyways when is your study group coming?

Jazz: In a about an hour-Oh! *looks up and notice Dan* Why hello there. *smiles softly* Are you a new friend of Danny's?

Dan: Yeah...but we're still getting use to being friends though. It's nice to finally meet the sister that Danny has told me about.

Jazz smiles at him in a kind matter since she didn't want to seem rude.

Jazz: Yes it's really nice to meet you as well, my name is Jazz and who might you be?

Dan: Dan Phantom-Masters...No relation to Vladimir Masters.

Danny: *thoughts: Huh... Hopefully she doesn't question'''

Danny looked at sister, hopefully she didn't question it, he waited for Jazz to say something but she only smile and nodded.

The Halfa looked surprised.

Jazz: Let me guess, your parents are... ghost hunters too? Gosh I'm so sorry about that. Anyways, why don't you two follow me to the living room, while I set everything up for my study group *leads the way*

Danny: *looks at Dan and whispers: Really?*

Dan: *whispers to Danny: It worked didn't it?* *follows Jazz* You could say that, but I took a different path than them.

Jazz: Ah that's good to hear *smiles* Please sit down *places the plate of the cookie down on the coffee table*

Danny: Where's mom and dad?

Jazz: Oh I sent them out to have lunch; I didn't want them to ruin my study group. *sighs a little*

Danny: Oh ok. Anyways, Dan, I will be right back I need to get my bag from my room.

Jazz: Danny... what's that on your neck?!

Danny quickly glares at Dan who only smirked, and he turned to look at his sister and smile a little. He nervously laughs a little.

Danny: O-Oh..umm... uhhh... *thinking on what to say to Jazz*... It was...Uh... it was a random ghost who bit me...

Jazz: Oh dear...

Dan: He'll be fine...The ghost that bit him was not poisonous. *walks over to the kitchen table and sits down*

Jazz: Well..I'm glad you weren't hurt or anything like that, Danny. *smiles gently*

Danny: Yeah.. Anyways I'm going to my room and get my bag, I will be there down in a minute *limps away*

Jazz: Danny why are you limping?

Danny: *thoughts: fuck... * I fell.

Jazz: You need to be more careful when you are fighting ghost, Danny.

Danny looked up a little since he notice Dan smirking very slightly, he roll his eyes and nodded at his sister before he limped away some more.

Once he was gone, Jazz sighed and turned to look at Dan.

Jazz: Would you like a drink?

Dan: Water please. From what Danny told me, I thought some of the Ghost Tech that your parents create would have gone off by now.

Jazz nodded as she grabs a cup to give Dan some water and she let out a little laugh.

Jazz: Oh what has my little brother told you? *walks to Dan and give him the glass of water* I hope he hasn't told you that our parents are a little... strange sometimes and get too excited about ghost.

Dan: Thank you. *drinks some of the water before placing the cup on the table* It's alright...I'm use to it since my own folks got that way as well. But they respected that the fact that I became a Ghost Researcher instead of a Ghost Hunter like them.

Jazz: Ahh that's good that they respect your decision, same here with my parents too. *sits down by him* When I was younger I always wanted to became a teacher since I always loved helping others to learn new material, my parents wanted me to become like them since I was so used to them talking ghost and junk. I mean, I don't mind at all but when I told them I wanted to be a teacher when I grew up they were so supported of me. Oh gosh... Sorry I tend to ramble a lot...*laughs a little nervously* I'm trying not to ramble so much since Danny said I do that a lot but that's because I only care for his well-being.

Dan: It's all right Jazz, sometimes Danny gets like that too.

Jazz looked a little surprised, since she knew that her younger brother was a shy boy but she didn't know that Danny will be more of the ''talkative'' to this new friend of his.

However she really wanted her younger brother to be more open with people, so she was really glad that Danny met a new friend.

Jazz: Sometimes, but he's a really shy boy. I know he's more talkative with his two best friends. *smiles a little and looks at Dan* So I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you meet Danny?

Dan: We meet by accident a few months ago really. He thought I was another Ghost Hunter who came here to get rid of the local ghosts, but once I explained that I wasn't, he kept his distance till we started asking each other questions.

Jazz: Ahh that sounds interesting. Yeah Danny dislikes some Ghost Hunters... He has his reasons.

Dan: I can understand that since there are some things that I have not told Danny about yet.

Jazz looked at Dan as she's curious now on what he had to say.

Dan: Those secrets will have to be told another time. *drinks some of his water*

Jazz was about to say something when the phone rang, she excuse herself and walked to the phone to pick it up.

Dan watches as jazz answers the phone.

Meanwhile upstairs, Danny finished packing his bags which was his clothes and his things that he needed. He sigh and grabs his bag, he made his way downstairs, he bit his lips as he was trying not to hiss so much from the soreness.

Once he made it downstairs, he heard Jazz talking to someone he figure it was Dan, he walked to the kitchen to see that his sister on the phone.

Danny: I'm back. *smiles gently*

Jazz nodded and told the older person on the phone she will call them back.

Jazz: Good. Anyways, my study group should be here soon.

Dan: Then we better get going so we won't bother you. *stands up from his seat* It was nice meeting you Jazz. I hope we can converse with each other again.

Jazz: Yeah it was really nice meeting you *smiles when she sees the two of them heading of of the front door*

When they left, Danny closed and locked the door behind him since he didn't mind doing that, he looked up and nodded at Dan saying that he was ready to go back to Nora's place

Dan nodded as he lead the way back to the Nora's place, which the walk was walk quiet but Danny kept making sounds since the soreness was really getting to him.

About 15-20 minutes later, the both of them got back to Nora's house. Danny asked why does Dan have to use a key when he could just phase though the door which Dan reply that he has to use a key because of that he had to be "normal" and neighbors won't say anything.

The Halfa nodded thinking that sorta made sense in a way, once they got inside Danny drop his bag and limp towards the couch to sit in out as he let out of a big sigh, he felt relaxed sitting on the couch because it sorta ease up the soreness from his hips.

Danny: I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm really glad I'm back here and not at my house since I have a feeling that if you were alone with Elle...well bad things will happen so yeah... *laughs a bit* Anyways they might take a while so what do you wanna do now?

Dan: *changes back into his normal ghost form and sits on the sofa while picking a book* Read.

Danny blinked and just nodded, just sat there on the other side looking around, little bored. He rub his knuckles a little nervously trying to think of something to say, he clear his throat and open his mouth to say something but he closes his mouth.

In all honestly he didn't what to say or do. He felt like he said something to the older ghost, he might get mad and yell, so he just sat there quietly.

About five minutes, the Halfa left out sighs and turn to look at his future self who was still reading that book. He felt body tensing up a little as he was getting nervous-nervous like the first time he met Dan. He gulps a little trying to little courage.

Danny: Dan...I know you said that we might be a little different in personally wise but I know when I'm mad or annoyed, I tend to pretend everything is ''happy'' but it's not, so could you tell me what is it? I could tell something is bothering you because you look like you want to snap so please... don't hold it in.. We are the same person so I will listen. Just tell me what's wrong; if you don't want to talk about it I won't bug you. *notice Dan's looking at him from the corner of his eyes and he gulps**thoughts: Ok... I think I just sentenced my OWN death wish... Rule 1: Never piss off Dan Phantom...*

Dan:*looks back at the book he was reading* I understand that Danny...but you have no idea how hard it is for me to not hurt that brat of a girl. If it wasn't for that fact that Clockwork could end my existence, I would have done just that if not worse.

Danny: I know you are annoyed... I am annoyed as well, I fucking can't stand her fucking calling me _''mama"_ , it fucking driving me fucking crazy. I mean ok... at first it wasn't as big because I thought she was confused and scared since she came from the future but she's so fucking clingy! I can't fucking stand it; it's fucking driving me to a point where I literally want to fucking punch something... I know I'm using my powers for good but I'm so sick of this fucking shit...*touching his hair* I-I'm so fucking mad right now, but I'm trying to be calm since I don't want to cause trouble but...I'm just fucking mad... I really can't stand that fucking brat! *gaps and notice what he said* I... Oh... my... god...I...I didn't mean to call her that...

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny* And you just opened the bottle. *pulls the Halfa closer to himself so he could rest his (dannys) head on his (dans) shoulder*

Danny stays quiet as he res his head on Dan's shoulder, he honestly felt so much anger that he wanted to get away from it all... sorta like the time Spectra was causing him trouble, but this felt way to different than that. He gulps a little and looked at Dan.

He touched Dan's cheek gently.

Danny: Thanks... I sorta needed that little hug... you feel warm~.

Dan: I know you did. *kisses Dannys forehead before going back to reading his book*

Danny: Dan... Lay down, not sex you perv, like just lay down since my hips are starting to hit a little bit.

Dan moves so he was lying on the sofa and was still reading the book.

Once they got comfortable, Danny soon rest his head on Dan's chest, he looked up to look at the words in the books. Maybe reading wouldn't be so bad.

 **Sometime later**

Soon Nora unlock the door, as the kids were laughing and talking since they had a lot of fun, Elle looked around to incase she saw Dan or Danny around, she decided to the living room to see them sleeping on the couch.

She smiled at them.

Adam: Hey Elle, did you find Dan or Danny?

Elle: Oh they are sleeping, I guess they were reading and they feel asleep. *points to the book which was on the floor and giggles* Papa looks like a vat.

Adam: *looks at Dan and smiles a little* A little. Anyways let's wash up Ms. Nora is going to make lunch

Elle: Alright... Um... where is the bathroom.

Adam: On the left.

Elle nodded as she walked away to wash up before lunch. Once she was in the bathroom she was washing her hands and began to wonder what her grandfather doing... she wonder if he knew that she was missing or what? She knew her grandfather was worry wart ever since she (Elle) met... _her_.

 **Flashback**

 _Elle was about eight years old when she met the mysterious woman that will soon became somewhat of ally to her._

 _The young girl was playing in the backyard; she began to pretend with one of her toys, they were playing to be superheroes._

 _Soon all of a sudden she heard they were a scream, seem like someone in danger. The young girl quickly told her toys that she will go check it out when she heard_ _ **VHOOSH**_ _. She blinked to see there a person on a hover board._

 _She smiled as she ran off to check it out._

 _Elle ran to the park to see the mysterious battering a ghost, the ghost look pretty tough._

 _Elle: Oh no... It looks like she needs help! *gets worry and runs behind a tree to turn into her ghost form, once she was in her ghost form she ran to help the person* Hey, you need some help?_

 _Mysterious Person: Get out of here, kid! Ahh! *gets attack* Crap..._

 _Elle: *grins* Looks like you need my help, well this is going to be amazing fight. *she flies up and punches the ghost in the face, she smirks*_

 _Unknown Ghost: Huh... you seem like the same skill like bhim/b but you are a weak little girl.._

 _Elle: *frowns* Oh yeah, let's see about this! *uses the Ghostly Wail on the ghost*_

 _The ghost soon had widen eyes as they began to get scared as they beg the young girl Halfa to stop using the move, soon the ghost got knock out as Elle slowly floated down and felt dizzy._

 _The mysterious person took a groan as they try to grab but turn to look up to see that Elle capture the with the Thermos. Elle smiled and turn around to look at the mysterious person who was on the ground, the Halfa girl walked towards the person and help them out._

 _However the mysterious pointed her weapon at Elle, as Elle was trying to explain that she was one of the good guys._

 _Mysterious person:*it took a lot before they put their weapon down* Heh, you got some got some skills, kid._

 _Elle: *grins* Thanks, I'm just doing my best._

 _When the help each other, out the mysterious person to took her helmet off to reveal a young person who look about to be in her young 20's. Elle tilt her head._

 _?: Valerie._

 _Elle: Excuse me?_

 _Valerie: My name is Valerie._

 _Elle: *smiles* My name is Elle._

 _Valerie: *smiles a little* Well it's nice to meet you Elle, looks like you and me could be a pretty cool team._

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _When Elle was finishing up helping her new friend out with the town, she quickly went home since she knew that it wa almost dinner time and she didn't want to anger her grandfather. Once she made it to the house, she land on the steps and turn into her human form._

 _She opens the door, hoping that her grandfather didn't notice that she was home for almost an hour or so._

 _She sigh in relief and walked to the kitchen to get a little snack before dinner, once she enter she grab an apple and bit into until she heard her grandfather's voice, she turn to see him asking her what she doing all day._

 _She told him that she was playing in the backyard with some of her toys, which he didn't mind at all. They talk about their day and such until..._

 _Elle: Oh yeah, I met this woman and I help her fought this ghost which was like totally cool since she look really cool. She also told me her name was Valerie._

 _Soon there was sound, like class shattering, Elle gasp to see the plate her grandfather was holding was on the ground, she was going to grab something to clean it with when he said..._

 _Vlad: What did you just say...?_

 _Elle: I-I said... her name was Valerie, why?_

 _Vlad: Did she hurt you...?_

 _Elle: No, well... she weapon at me but she thought I was a bad guy or something, but no she didn't hurt me at all._

 _Vlad: ... Does she know..._

 _Elle: What?_

 _Vlad: Does she know who you are are...? *looking at her*_

 _Elle: N-N-No, I mean yes... I said my name but I just my name was Elle and nothing more._

 _Vlad: Why did you go and help her, you should stay home, and now she know who you are... Elle you should have just come home and not say an word to her._

 _Elle: Grandfather, she didn't hurt me I swear I'm fine. *smiling a little*_

 _Vlad: I can't risk anyone knowing who you are, child... I lost to many people in my life... *kneels down and touches her cheek* I lost my friends, my home, and..._

 _Elle:... And mama..._

 _Vlad:... I know I wasn't there for her as she was growing up as a father but I promise her that I will raise you and protect you... I can't risk losing you, so please promise me... You won't tell her(Valerie) anything who you are when you see her._

 _Elle: B-But she's my friend and I thought-_

 _Vlad: Yes I know that, child but your the daughter of the most powerful ghost out there and I can't risk anyone one taking you away from me, you the only one I have left..._

 _Elle: I-I promise I will be careful._

 _They hugged as Elle sniffle a little as she was glad that her grandfather wasn't angry at all, she knew that he met well because he has lost a lot of people and he was trying to protect her. After they hugged, Elle offer to clean the mess up, as Vlad nodded and decided to make order pizza instead for dinner. Elle smile and hurry to get the materials to clean up the mess._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Elle stood in the bathroom for who know how long until she gasp when she heard a knock on the door.

Elle: Y-Y-yes?

Adam: You ok in there?

Elle: Oh yes I'm just getting ready, I will be right soon. *she heard Adam say, ''ok'' and he left. She sigh and walked to the front door, when she was going to reach the door knob she let out a little gasp when her hand suddenly faded in and out.* W-What?

She looked at her hand for a minute; she shook her head thinking that she must have been tired from all the playing at the park. Elle nodded and left the bathroom.

Fiona: *standing at the kitchen counter and cutting up some vegetables* How is she, Adam?

Adam: Oh she's doing she's pretty good, she's said that's going to be here soon. Do you help setting up the table?

Nora told the young boy he could set up the table like the plates and stuff.

Soon Elle walked to the kitchen to see them, she smiled and sits on the chair since she didn't want to trouble them at all. She watched them cutting up the vegetables and others things-usually she used would help her grandfather but she didn't know Nora and Adam to well yet.

They were still strangers to her.

Adam: *turns* Hey Elle, I didn't see you there.

Elle: It's ok. I just got here. So what are you going to make for lunch if that's ok for me to ask, .

Fiona: I don't mind at all Elle. We're having Rice and Meatballs that have a slight cranberry taste.

Elle: That sounds really good, um... should I wake papa and mama up for lunch or let them sleep?

Fiona: Wake your mama up first since the smell of food will wake your papa up. *finishes washing the rice and starts up the rice cooker*

Elle nodded and stood up from the chair, she left the kitchen to go the living room, she walked towards the couch and gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder but gasp when she notice her hand fading in and out.

She began to look scared; she blinked and noticed her hand looked normal once again.

Elle: *thoughts: What's happening...*

Danny moved a little and nuzzles against the chest as he was sleeping on and not realizing Elle's hand on his shoulder.

Dan groans as he starts to wake up and sniffs a bit before slowing opening his eyes a bit.

Elle soon pulls away and smile gently at Dan who was starting to wake up.

Elle: Hey, um.. Ms. Nora is making some lunch right now *smiles a little as she's trying to hide the fact that her hand faded in and out. She looks at Danny and smile* He sleeps really calmly doesn't he?

Dan: *slowly sits up as to not wake Danny up* Hmm? Yeah...But he doesn't get enough sleep since he looks after this town.

Elle nodded and she softly smile at Danny, touches his hair and mumbles something, she pulled away and looked at Dan for a moment.

Elle: I will tell Ms. Nora that you are awake ok? *smiles and walks away*

Once she left, Dan raised an eyebrow since he figure that she was going to be clingy but he wasn't in the mood right now since he was too tired to care, he turn to look at the sleeping halfa.

Danny moan a soft sound before he slowly open his eyes a little.

Danny: Mm... Dan... you are awake, I thought you were still sleeping... *covers his mouth with his hand and yawns* What time is it?

Dan: A little before noon...Nora and Adam are making lunch.

Danny nodded a little as he was still lying on the couch; he let out a soft sound as he was feeling sleepy, stress, and sore.

He notices that the older ghost was looking at him with a smirk.

Danny: What? Why you smirking?

Dan: oh...nothing for you to worry about...mama Danny. *stands up from the couch and stretches*

Danny: *rolls his eyes* Oh haha, really funny... lucky there are kids around so I can't curse you out. *too sleepy, stress, and sore to even stand up.* Mmm... man, that was a really nice nap-you make a good blanket. *laughs a little but sounds like a little giggle or so*

Dan: Right back at you Danny. *holds out his hand for Danny*

Danny blushed softly and he gently touches hand Dan's hand, again he was still amazed that touching his older ghost hand felt...right.

The Halfa carefully stood up, still sore from earlier.

Dan just smiles softly at Danny as he led the younger Halfa to the kitchen.

Once they enter the kitchen, they notice the two kids setting up the table which Adam smile gently at them both but Elle didn't say anything.

Danny made a face as he's was curious to why she was acting so weird all of a sudden, he was going to say something but he didn't.

Adam: lunch should be ready soon. *smiles*

Dan: *lets go of Dannys hand and walks over to Elle* You doing ok?

Danny looked at them, hopefully he (Dan) didn't yell at the poor girl even though she annoyed the both of them.

Elle: *looks up at Dan and nods* y-yeah I am doing well thank you.

Dan: You sure? *kneels down* You look like you're about to fall asleep, had a lot of fun at the park?

Elle: Yeah I did have a lot of fun, papa *smiles softly*

Danny made a worry expression since he was still annoyed at Elle, but he was worry that Dan was going to say something mean to the girl and he (Danny) didn't want Elle to cry or anything.

Elle turn around and began to set up the table for lunch.

Dan: *stands up and looks at Danny* I'll help Nora and you can sit.

Danny nodded and lightly limp to the table so he could sit down, he gently hissed since it still hurt in a way; however he didn't say anything.

Once everyone was done helping and setting up the table, the kids sat down, Adam turned to look at Danny to tell him what he and Elle did at the park.

Danny listened and sometimes he would glance at Elle, who looked like she was scared of something. He made a face wondering a little as to what made her so sad looking.

Dan: You kids didn't use your ghost powers in those brats, did you? Don't want you two to turn into mini-mes. *laughs*

Adam: *grins* Nah, we had a lot of fun even though some kids were jerks to Elle but we handle it maturely like what said.

Elle: Yeah that's true, my grandfather said the same thing too since he doesn't like violence at all. *picks up her napkin and places it on her lap* I can't wait to eat

Adam: yeah it's going to be amazing

Danny: Hahah it looks like you two are really hungry huh?

Elle/Adam: Yeah.

Fiona: Speaking of food, Dan please help me with this.

Dan: Sure. *walks over to Nora and gets one of the food bowls* This one right?

Fiona: Yeah, thanks. *gets the other bowl and walks over to the table as Dan follows her* Dinner is ready.

Both of them place the bowls on the table and Nora starts serving the kids first before serving Danny, Dan and herself.

Adam: Thanks Ms. Nora.

Elle: Oh thank you, the food looks really good *smiles*

Soon the kids began to eat their food, Adam ate his food like a kid would a little messy but not as messy but Elle was eating so like she was older.

Danny looked at her for while since he notice that she always had this sad look on her face, was it because she(Elle) knew that what they said about here? No of course not, she was away... but why she did she look so freak out like she was hiding something.

Adam: So Danny, what did you and Dan do?

Danny: Huh? Oh we just talked, and read a book together while you three were away.

Adam nodded as he kept on eating.

Soon once everyone ate their food, Nora suggested that they could watch a movie since she knew that Elle wanted to spend with her ''parents''.

Soon they all decide to watch **The LEGO Movie** since it was Adam's favorite movie since it was a cute and funny kid's movie. Elle laugh at some parts since she thought the move was really charming and adorable.

Nora was so glad the kids enjoy the movie a lot, she turn to look Dan and Danny who were watching the movie too but they look like they were about to pass out any minute, she(Nora) knew that they were extremely tired so she didn't say anything to trigger them yelling at her.

Soon the movie ended and it was time for bed, Adam said that he wasn't tired at all but soon he yawn, and the kids decided to head to bed.

Nora was going to ask Dan and Danny if they were going to talk for a while before she noticed they completely passed out on the couch, Nora smile a little as she cover them with a blanket and left quickly.

 **Sometime Later**

About sometime later, around midnight, Danny open his eyes a little as he soft groan since is neck started to hurt from earlier, he blushed a little and noticed that it was night time, he tune to see Dan sleeping... well passed out like a cat.

Danny lightly laughed and gently began to shake Dans shoulder to wake him up.

Danny: Wake up Dan.

Dan groans as he slowly wakes up and opens his eyes to see Danny.

Danny smile lightly at the older ghost.

Danny: Hey, it looks like we fell asleep *smiles gently and looks around a bit* It also seems like the others went to bed too, come on. ...lets go to bed...*rubs his eyes*

After rubbing his eyes a bit, he soon began to wonder where Elle was at, he slightly began to worry but he didn't know why he was having these feelings of worryness.

Dan nods as he gets off the sofa and follows Danny up the stairs to his (Dans) room.

Danny: I'm going to be right back, I just want to check on Elle, and yes you may cuddle with me when I return.

Dan nods and kisses Dannys cheek before going into his room and lie on his bed.

Danny nodded and decided to look for Elle, hoping she was ok since she look really scare... but he didn't know why she look like that.

 **Meanwhile In the Guestroom**

Elle was on bed, she couldn't sleep at all since she was thinking at what happen to her hand earlier- she honestly didn't know why her hand did that, she bit her lips and looked at the window to see the night starts. She always loved the stars ever since she was little; she always thought they were so calming and beautiful.

Elle smiled but her smile changed to a frown when she thought of her grandfather.

Elle: *thoughts: Does he know I'm gone? Is he out looking for me... Did Papa get to him... Oh no...**bites her lips a little, she took out the locket and open it looks at it* I'm so scared... why is this happening... Why am I fading... Mama... I'm so scared...

However, Elle didn't know Danny was outside if the room, he wanted to listen to what she was talking about before he goes and checks on her,. About two minutes later he decided to check on her when his eyes when he heard her sing a familiar song...

Elle: *sniffles and looks at the window* _I'm high on doubt and low on faith_

 _It always feels the same_

 _When there's no one but yourself to blame_

 _I've got my fears and 10 years_

 _A few things to clear up_

 _How did I let myself get this way?_

 _Help Me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing_

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _I'm just a ghost now_

 _screaming without a sound-_ *gasp when she her both of her hands were fading in and out... she didn't know but all she could was scream*

Once hearing the scream, Danny got into the room to see her shaking in fear, he limp towards the bed and sat next to her. Elle flinched but she started to relax and she wrap her arms around him.

Danny: Shh... it's ok... I'm here, there's no need to worry about anything anymore.

Elle: I... I was so scared I thought... I was going to...*bites her lips since she was so scared to even think about it*

Danny: Shhh, its ok... *starts to pet her hair a little since it might help her calm down or so*

About sometime later, Elle started to relax, she lean her head more to Danny's chest to listen to his heart beat, since it was calming her down a little. Danny didn't know at all for once as he knew there something really wrong but he didn't know what was it was.

Danny petted her hair some until he blinked to notice her ears... her ears were pointy, he blinked since he didn't notice that before.

Danny: That was a pretty song you sang, who taught you that?

Elle: *getting sleepy* Papa... sang it to me... When... I was baby... but he never got to... finish the song since I... *falls asleep*

Danny blinked and just nodded; he held the little girl close to him and bit his lips a little.

Danny: _I'm desperate_

 _to find someone tonight_

 _Tonight_

 _Someone save me_

 _'Cause I'm so tired_

 _Of feeling nothing_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing_

 _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so_

 _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _Believe in something._ Good night Elle, *kisses her cheek and holds her close for a little longer, before he put her down to tuck her in bed*

 **Meanwhile in Dan's Room**

Danny limp back to Dan's room, which to his surprise was just sitting on the side of his bed looking at the window.

Danny: *thoughts: I guess something never change**limps towards the bed and sits next to Dan* Sorry for the wait... Something happen and I don't know but I felt like I had to be there for her (Elle)... Um... I also have to tell you something.

Dan looked at Danny with an tired expression.

Danny: Well... I know that Clockwork said that she's your daughter in a different timeline... but... I really DO believe now that is she IS your daughter in her timeline... She... she sang _that_ song...

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny in shock* That answers a lot and honestly...this just gets even more odd.

Danny: Well I thought you will be more surprised but you don't sound like at it... you just sound mad.

Dan: For being an ass. She's just a kid who has no idea on where or when she is and the only family she's got is that cheese head.

Danny: Well I know what you mean but why are you mad? You better not be mad at me because I told you that. *gives him a look*

Dan: No, not that...that girl is hiding something and I can't figure out what it is.

The Halfa nodded since he somewhat knew that Elle was hiding something, the way she screamed seemed like she saw something or something happened to her... but he(Danny) didn't know what the young girl was hiding.

He looked at the window in a serious way since he began to remember something...

Danny: I think you might think this is crazy but I could have sworn I heard Elle said ''fading'' but I couldn't hear her too well since she was mumbling at that point.

Dan: *nods* We'll talk to her about it tomorrow...when it's just the three of us.

Danny: Alright...Hopefully she won't overreact about this since she seemed like she was really scared.

Dan: Well...maybe if we...spend time with her then maybe she'll be willing to talk about it. *looks at Danny*

Danny:* smiles gently* Yeah I think that's a nice idea, ok we could take her to the park again or maybe at the Nasty Burger.

Dan: Both are good ideas. *lies back on the bed and sighs*

Danny: You ok? Like I said you could talk to me and I won't judge - once again "we are the same person".

Dan: I'm just...trying to understand why that other me would have a kid. It makes no sense to me.

Danny: ...Yeah I mean I find it really weird too, I mean you told me once you hate kids because Youngblood got on your nerves, that's why you hate kids.

Dan: Yeah, but something must have happened to the other me that would make him have a kid.

Danny: I mean...To be honest...I find it really weird because all of a sudden your other you has a kid with a girl who looks like me but she's Vlad's daughter. How is that even possible?

Dan: Different time lines like Nora said, that's the only reason as to why. *lies in the middle of the bed* But, I'm going to sleep; we'll talk more about it later.

Danny nodded and lies down on the bed, he felt his pain but in all honestly he didn't really care at the moment he wanted to sleep.

Danny: Dan... can I ask you something quickly...

Dan: *turns his head to look at Danny* Yes?

Danny looked to the side as he was thinking on what to say to the older ghost, he soon look at Dan and shook his head.

Danny: It's nothing, I think I'm just thinking too much since this week has been a bit weird... goodnight. *lies back down*

Dan: Good night...*slowly moves closer to Danny and rests his arm on Dannys waist* my little Halfa.

Danny felt his cheeks turn a little red, but somehow he didn't mind at all but he didn't know why it-maybe he was just used to it. He nuzzle Dan's chest and feel asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Danny start to wake up, he blinked a little and he turn around to see that the clock on the night stand said, 8 am, the Halfa sigh a little since he didn't like getting up-he felt it was too early he needed to get up. He tried to get up but he noticed that his olders self arms around him which made him blush a little.

Danny: *thoughts: I guess I will stay for a little while...but does he really need to touch my ass...**feeling Dan's hand on his behind*

 **Meanwhile In the Kitchen**

Elle was in the kitchen waiting for the others to wake up since she has been up for a hour, she just calmly ate an apple since she was still spook out at what happen.

She looks at her hands and they look like they were ok...for now hopefully.

She looked up to hear something coming towards the kitchen.

Adam: *yawns as he walks into the kitchen* Good morning.

Fiona: *walks in after Adam and sees Elle* Good morning kids.

Elle: G-Good morning you two, sorry if I'm up so early it's just I usually wake up early since I get that form my grandfather.

Adam: Oh it's ok, I understand besides waking up is nice time to time.

Elle: Yeah it is. *smiles and looks at Nora*

Fiona: What would you kids like for breakfast? *walks over to the kitchen counter and starts making coffee*

Adam: *looks at Elle since he didn't want to be rude* You could pick anything I'm not a picky eater.

Elle: Well.. do you mind if we could have some eggs, bacon and potatoes bites please.

Adam: That sounds pretty good if you ask me. *smiles big and looks at Nora* Can we have that please .

Fiona: *smiles at the kids as she gets the stuff out* That is an amazing idea.

Adam/Elle: Do you mind if we could help too please?

Fiona: Come on up and pick your part. *says it like a game show host before laughing*

The kids laugh too thinking that was funny, once they were getting the stuff, Elle look at her hands in case since she didn't what was happening.

However, right now she wanted to have some breakfast with the others that's all she wanted right now.

 **Meanwhile**

Danny tried to sit up but it was no use, he looked up at Dan who was completely passed out, the Halfa spoke up in a soft tone.

Danny: Dan... Dan wake up. Dan.

Dan: *groans as he slowly wakes up* Hmm?

Danny smile gently at him but he soon made a face.

Danny: Dan, I know how MUCH you love enjoy touching me but you please take your hand off my butt... *slightly turning red since he feel his(Dan) slightly squeezing it his(Danny) behind*

Dan: If I must. 'lets go of Dannys behind as he sits up*

Danny blinks and looks at his older self before he sits up, but he lets out a little hiss from the pain.

Danny: You know my behind is not that a pillow for you to grab...

Dan: I have no control over what my body does when I sleep. *gets off the bed and stretches*

Danny rolls his eyes and was about to stay something but he stop when he just stared at Dan's upper body for a moment even though he was just stretching.

Dan finishes stretching and walks over to his bathroom to take a shower, but looks over at Danny.

Dan: *smirks* Want to join me?

Danny: *blushes* Y-You're such a tease you know that, but in all honestly... I do need a shower.

Dan: Well, as long as I behave...will you join me for a shower? *slowly removes his sleeping pants*

Danny: Yeah I will join you. *gets up from the bed and groans and slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom with Dan, the Halfa starts to remove his shirt, and carefully remove his socks, along with his pants and his underwear as he stood there naked.*

Dan groans lowly to himself as he takes off his sleep pants and starts up the shower.

Once Dan turn on the water on, he step in and extend one of his has hand out to help Danny which the Halfa took his hand since he was in so much pain. Danny was in the shower after the older ghost helped him out.

Danny rub run his neck very slightly since it hurt a bit from being bitten there. Which somehow deep down, he didn't at all.

Danny: *thoughts: Great...I'm became kinky...Just great* *he looks for the soap and wash cloth but he noticed Dan using it*

In all honestly, this wasn't the first time they took a shower together but somehow it felt _right_ ; once Dan was done with the wash cloth and soap he gave it to Danny who took it.

He (Dan) sigh a little since he wasn't in the mood to deal with the brat AKA Elle since in all honestly, he just didn't care... He just wanted the little brat gone so he could do his own damn thing; he turns to ask Danny what he wanted to know but soon his full attention on the completely wet Danny.

Dan WAS still amazed how Danny looked so tough on the inside when he fought ghost but on the outside he was so... angelic looking, so pure and innocent. Everyone would have thought Danny was the perfect resembles for pureness with that milky soft white skin, his pitch black hair, his soft voice and those beautiful big icy bright blue eyes.

Dan looked at Danny from head to toe, slightly smirking really enjoying the view, however he clears his throat.

Danny sighed when he finished washing himself; he placed the wash cloth on the side.

Danny: Thanks for that, god I feel so damn better. Anyways...*notices Dan making a face* What's wrong?

Dan: Just looking you at. I'm still wondering on how you can look so sweet and cute, yet you can fight ghosts with no problems.

Danny blinks and shrugged letting out a small little laugh.

Danny: I-I'm really sure, I mean...I guess I just try to be my usual calm and friendly self since I don't want others to know who I am, but sometimes I have to be tough. *blushes a bit*

Dan: And that works for you. *gently hugs Danny and nuzzles against the Halfas hair*So...don't change who you are.

Danny blushed as the older ghost said that, he hugged him back as he nuzzles Dan's chest gently a little.

Danny: I promise I will never change. *thoughts: He made be evil but I guess Dan is really trying to be...good. Maybe that's why he doesn't want me to change...Why does it feel my heart is beating so fast...Maybe I'm just tried*

Danny looked up a bit and smiles a bit.

Dan was about to say something, but there was a knock at the bath room door.

Danny blinked and turns his head a little before he looked up at Dan with a curious expression.

Danny: Who could that be?

Dan: *looks at where the door was though the curtain* Yes?

They both waited for an answer.

Elle: Ms. Nora sent me and to tell you and mama breakfast is almost ready.

Dan: Thanks, we'll be down in a few Elle.

Elle: Alright I will tell the others. *leaves to tell Nora and Adam*

Danny blinked and made a face as he wonder to why Elle sounded so sad or upset, he looked at Dan.

Danny: She says pretty sad... I think whatever she saw or thought really scared her...

Dan: You're right. *turns off the water and gets out of the shower* We'll figure all of this out Danny.

Danny blinked and nodded as he agree. Once the water was off, Danny still kept looking at Dan.

Danny: 'thoughts: Maybe I should ask him...* Um...Dan?

Dan: *gets two towels and hands one to Danny* Yes Danny?

Danny: Thanks. *takes the towel and wraps it around himself* Well do you have any ideas for her to tell us what's going on?

Dan: We'll talk to her about random things that she knows before asking about what is bothering her. *shrugs* It's a safe bet honestly.

Danny nodded and carefully got out of the shower since he was still sore from yesterday, once he got out he turn to Dan who got out as well and just walked to the door which the Halfa followed him.

Once they were in the room, Danny limps a little and went to his bag to get his clothes.

Dan went to his dresser and got out a pair of boxers, pants, and a shirt and puts them on.

Danny puts on his underwear, than his socks, his pants and his shirt, once he was all finished with that he sat on the bed as he waited for Dan.

Danny: So I guess we should take her to the park and then at lunch it'll be at the Nasty Burger.

Dan: *once he was done getting dressed, he looked at Danny* Good idea. Come on...*walks to the door* breakfast calls.

Soon the two of them walked, well Danny mostly limp out of the room, Dan offer to carry Danny downstairs the stairs but the Halfa said that he will ok.

About painful minutes later, Danny groan as he turns to notice Dan was just hovering and smirking at the Halfa.

Danny wanted to say something snappy at Dan but he knew that the older ghost will come back with a pervy comment, so he (Danny) didn't say anything at all as they make their way to the kitchen.

Fiona: Ah, you two just made it on time, breakfast will be ready in no time, take a seat.

Adam: Danny come sit with me, I saved you a seat.

Elle: *looks at the two of them and smile a little* You could sit with me, papa.

Danny glances at Dan who just nodded and sat next to the little girl while Danny sat with Adam.

Dan: Did you kids have any dreams last night?

Adam: Yeah I have a dream about fighting ghosts. *smiles*

Elle: I had a dream about grandfather, we always go to picnics.

Danny: That sounds really nice, Elle.

Dan: *looks from Danny to Elle* Danny and I were talking last night and...we thought that the three of us should spend some time together.

Elle: *blinks and smile* Y-You mean it, papa? Just you, me and mama together! *getting excited*

Danny; Yeah it will be the three of us. *smiles*

Elle: O-Oh...*wipes her eyes since she was tearing up with joy* I will like that a lot thank you!

Fiona: That sounds lovely. *walks over and places plates full of food on the table before sitting* Dan and Danny know where everything is and I was planning on teaching Adam a few things today.

Adam: *looks at her in shock* Really ? I wanted to ask you if you could but...I was too shy to ask.

Fiona: No worries kiddo. *smiles at Adam* I'm more than happy to teach you a thing or two of what I know.

Danny: *smiles* Alright so I guess after breakfast, we could go to the park... we could go to the Nasty Burger during lunch time.

Elle: That sounds like a nice idea, mama. *looks at Dan* if that's ok with you...

Dan: I don't mind it. *smiles at Elle before getting food for her and himself*

So everyone began to eat their breakfast, but Elle kept looking at hands incase they were going to fade and ate like last night.

After breakfast, Nora clean up while the kids got ready for the day, Elle wore something causal and simple since Nora made her something really nice to wear with her magic.

Once Elle came out of the room which was wearing jean shorts, a pink and white t-shirt and her usual light blue jacket.

Elle: I'm ready to go.

Dan: *walks over to Elle while carrying a basket* So am I.

Danny: Yeah me too, *stand up since he was sitting to put on his shoes and smile at Elle*

Elle: *smiles and takes Danny's hand* You look nice.

Danny: Thanks, ok well we will be off see you two later on.

Nora and Adam wave at the three of the, as they left the house and went to the park to have a 'family day.'

The three of them walk for a while before finally arriving at the park.

Once they arrive, Elle smile as she let go of Danny's hand and ran to play on the playground where there was other little kids playing around.

Danny smiled a little since he was glad that the young girl was being more cheerful, he turn to look at the older ghost who was now in his human form.

Danny: I found a place where we could sit. *points to a big tree that has a lot of shade* Over there, come on since I want to sit since I'm still sore from...*whispers so Dan could only hear: yesterday...**blushes and hears Dan chuckle a little* I-It's not funny.

Dan: You're the one who said it Danny, not me. *walks over to the spot that Danny pointed at and started setting up the picnic*

Danny doesn't say anything as he just makes his way over there too even though it sorta hurt a bit. He carefully sat down and started to help Dan out.

Danny looked up a bit.

Danny: At least she's having fun.

Dan: Yeah, that she is.

Danny: *smiles a bit as he sets up the picnic* You sound a bit more calmer than yesterday, may I ask why?

Dan: No reason really. *sits on the blanket once they were done setting up*

Danny blinked, but he didn't question it as he just finished out his future self with the blanket and finished up setting up, once everything was set up and done.

Danny looked up to see Elle playing on the swings. He smile a little, since he was glad that she was having somewhat fun.

Dan: You could go over there and push the swing for her.

Danny: *looks at Dan and blinks* Ok, I will do that and are you sure you are ok? *carefully standing up*

Dan: *nods* Yeah...the fresh air is helping out.

Danny: *thoughts: well it seem like old habits never die* Alright I will be right back. *limps a little towards Elle*

Dan: Yell if there's trouble.

Danny laughs a little.

Danny: I think I will be ok thanks Dan. *smiles gently*

Dan watches Danny walk away and towards Elle, who smiled when she saw that Danny was walking over towards her.

Elle: Papa is going to be watching me?

Danny: Yeah he is. *smiles gently* Are you ready for me to push you on the swing.

Elle; Yes please, mama.

Danny; Alright here I go. *starts to gently push Elle on the swing who starts to giggle*

Continue to push Elle on the swing, who kept laughing and having a lot of fun, she asked if Danny could push her a little higher. Which Danny nodded and nodded as he push her a little higher on the swing.

Elle: Higher! *giggles*

Danny: Are you sure?

Elle: Hahah you sound like grandpa, yes, push me higher!

Danny: *pushes her a little higher not to high in case she will accidentally fly out and used her powers* Like that?

Elle: Whhhhheeeeeeeeeewwwwww!

Dan had a small smile on his face as he watched Danny and Elle have fun.

Elle began to have a lot of fun as she started to laugh a little more, so Danny made the swing stop since his arms were getting a little tired.

Elle: Oh gosh that was so much fun! *giggles and gets off the swing set* Mama, do you mind if I play with the other kids?

Danny: No I don't mind at all. *smiles a little and rubs his hand a little*

Elle: *smiles, turns to look at Dan and wave at him and runs off to play with the other kids*

Danny smile gently as she walked off to play with the other kids, he watch her laugh and played with the other kids before he walked away so he could sit with Dan.

Danny: Looks like she's having fun, that's good.

Dan: Kids should have when they can before they have to grow up.

When Dan said that, it sound like he was itrying/i to somewhat remember yet forget about his own past when he was still human...

Danny looked at his older self who was looking straight ahead, the Halfa blinked a little as he also thought about the same thing too when he fought Dan the first time, but he never really understood why he thought that before until he now.

Danny: *bites his lips a little as he knew what Dan meant when he said about kids should be having fun when they are still young* *thoughts: .. Because he knows that the past can't be changed... it can only be accepted...*

He (Danny) lift up his legs and wraps his arms around his legs and turns to the side to see Elle having a lot of fun.

 **Meanwhile**

Elle was having a lot of fun until one of the kicks accidentally kicked the ball to far, she(Elle) offer to go get it. She jogged a little to get the ball, she looked around for it until she saw the ball in the pond which was fill with ducks.

She giggled thinking they were so cute looking. Carefully she walked towards the pond and puck up the ball once she did that she looked at her own reflection.

However she smiled and began to walk away when she accidently tripped on a rock causing her to groan. She stood up but gasps when her hands faded out completely!

What was happening to her? She didn't have no idea why her hands just faded away, she was so scared that she immediately forgotten the toy ball-she ran to tell her "parents" when she looked down.

Her hands are back...but how was this possible? She didn't know why this happening to her but she was going to figure it out, she took a breath and walked back to get thr toy ball and walked to her playmates and trying to forget.

 **Sometime Later**

After playing around for a while, Elle decided go and have a snack. She walked back to to her "parents" and made sure her hands didn't fade out.

Danny: *smiles a bit and trying to make small talk* Did you have fun?

Elle: Yeah I had a lot of fun *thoughts: I can't tell them yet...not here, there are too many people around here*

Danny: Well that's good to hear. Anyways pick anything you like in the basket.

Dan: Didn't know what you would like, so I packed some general food.

Elle: *smiles* Ohh I'm not a picky eater at all, I love everything really

Danny; Hahaha, well aren't you a growing girl... alright let's see what we have in the basket *opens the basket to take out some food*

Elle watched Danny took out the food out of the basket, but she kept glaring at her hand hoping it won't fade again.

Dan: You ok? *looks at Elle* Did you get bit by something?

Elle: *looks up and shakes her head* Oh no not at all, I was just thinking is all. *turns to see the food on the basket* Oh gosh that looks so yummy!

Dan: *laughs lightly* Just be sure to take your time when eating. *lies back on the picnic blanket*

Elle nodded and picked up a sandwich slowly and looked at the two of them, which Danny grab a sandwich and ate too.

Elle: So, are you two going to be sitting here all day? *giggles*

Dan: Not all day, since mama has an ice core, the heat bothers him after a while. But since we are in the shade, we can stay here till you two want to leave.

Elle: An ice core?

Danny: *nods* Yeah I have an ice core, I mean the heat doesn't really bother me too much but sometimes it will get to me a lot easier because of ice core-it sorta like I will get a headache or I tend to think I'm melting *laughs a little at the joke*

Elle: *giggles* That's cool.

Danny: Yeah it is cool. Which core do you have Elle?

Elle: Well...I think I have an fire core. *taps her chin* Hmmm... I think I do but I'm not sure too much. *looks at Dan* What about you papa?

Danny: Ha has a fire core

Elle: Ohhhh wow really?! *smiles*

Dan: Correct, which is why the heat does not bother me. *points at Danny* Plus, it gives him a reason to hug me at night; I'm like his personal heater.

Danny blushed and glare at Dan since he was going to say something until he heard Elle giggling a little, the Halfa turn to look at the little girl and smile gently at her.

He was glad that she was having a lot of fun.

 **Sometime Later**

After having a little snack, Elle began to talk to her ''parents'' about different things and more since she was really curious about her father and his powers, but Dan told her some of his power but not all of it.

Danny smile a little thinking that it was pretty cute how Dan and Elle were bonding.

Soon Elle stood up from the blanket and took Dan's hand.

Elle: Come on, papa, push me onto the swings. *smiles happily*

Dan: Just don't pull my arm out. *gets up from the blanket and walks over to the swings with Elle*

Elle smile as she led the way, once she was on the swing she sat down and smiled at Dan.

Elle: Ok papa, I'm ready for you to push me. *giggling*

Dan: Here we go. *starts to softly push the swing*

Elle began to giggle as she was softly pushed, since she was having so much fun on the swing.

Elle: Higher, papa.

Dan pushes the swing a little harder so it would go higher, but not enough that it would send the little flying.

Elle kept on laughing as she was on the swing, she was having so much fun that she almost forgot what was really on her mind.

She felt Dan pushing the swing a little harder as the little girl giggle. Soon once she stopped, she got out the swing and smiled bigly at Dan.

Elle told Dan that she wanted to play for the other kids for a while before they left the park, Dan nodded and went back to seat with Danny who looking though the basket.

Elle watched her 'father' walk away, so she decided to walk to the other kids when she stopped when her noticed her foot began to slowly faded in and out, she gasp and turn to call out to them but she quickly look to see her foot was stop fading.

Elle shook her head and decided to go with the others since she wasn't in the mood to play with the other kids anymore; she ran towards Dan and took his hand.

Elle: I decided to spend a little more time with you and mama for a little before we leave the park. *smiling as she was trying to hide her fear*

Dan: If that's what you want to do. *picks Elle up and carries her over to Danny*

Danny got the cookies and looked up and smile a little.

Danny: Well it seems you two are having fun am I right?

Elle: Yeah I had a lot of fun, but I wanted to spend time with you two little more before we head out

Danny: Ok I don't mind. *thoughts: It's strange that no ghost has been attacking... Maybe Clockwork told them to stop...Hmm... Weird*

Dan: *sets Elle down on her feet and looks at Danny* Want to stay a bit longer?

Danny: Well... I really don't mind with stay a longer.

Elle: Oh yay, thanks mama *smiles*

So the day went on, as the three of them spend time together which Elle really enjoy their company a lot; however around 1 or 2 pm Elle and Danny began to get hungry for lunch.

Dan: *laughs as he hears their stomachs growl* Guess it's time for us to get going.

Danny: *nods and carefully gets up* Yeah, anyways like I said before... do you want to go to the Nasty Burger-it's really close.

Elle: Yes please.

Dan: Then let's pack up and head over there. *smiles as he kneels down to pick up their picnic*

Soon the three of them headed to the Nasty Burger, once they got to the Nasty Burger the place was pretty crowed which made Danny uncomfortable since he didn't like crowded places but he insisted on coming here.

Elle: Well I found a place where we could sit.

Danny: Near the window? Ok I guess.

Elle: Let's go then.

Danny: We have to order first and then we could sit down.

Elle: Ohhhh. *looks around* Since the Nasty Burger is a bit different...*taps her chin*

Danny and Dan stood quiet as they knew what she meant but they didn't say a word to net since they didn't eat to upset her at all, Dan offer to get the food for them bit Elle suggest they should be together.

Lucky the line wasn't too bad, even there were a lot of people around the line wasn't bad at all.

Elle: May I use the restroom while we wait?

Danny: Sure.

Elle: Thanks mama *sees a sign that says BATHROOM*

Danny noticed she walked away from he looked at Dan since he looked rather... confused or more like pissed off, the Halfa touched Dan's arm lightly to maybe relax him a bit.

Dan: I'll be fine Danny. After coming here with Adam a few times, the memories aren't as fresh as they were before. *turns his head to look at Danny to reassure him*

Danny: Right...but are you sure you're ok? You have been more calm and it looks like your actually having a fun time.

Dan: Yeah I'm sure, it's just interesting to be a parent, you know?

Danny: Yeah I think you are right about that. It's interesting to say the least

About sometimes later Elle comes out of the restroom and walked towards as she waits on the line with them.

Soon they were the next one in line, they order their food which Elle wanted something a big meal which surprised Danny since he would have thought she will want something small but guessing it was because she was half ghost that's why she wanted a bit more.

Soon the clerk told them that their lunch will be ready soon, so Elle nodded and took both of their hands so they could sit and wait.

Elle: Who wants to sit with me? *smiles*

Dan: You can sit next to her Danny, I don't mind waiting here.

Danny sat with Elle who she hugged since she got excited about having lunch with the two of them.

Soon Dan left to get their lunch and Elle began to ask Danny questions about his powers and whatnot. Elle wanted to know why her mother was a boy in this timeline than a girl. Danny just only shrugged.

Soon Dan came with the tray of the food and set in the table.

Elle: Oh, you going to eat a simple cheeseburger?

Danny: Hmm? No I didn't order a cheeseburger *looks at Dan*

Before Dan could answer the Halfa question all of a sudden there was an obnoxious voice...

Dash: Well well well...Look do we have here, it's Fenturd.

Danny: *groans and looks to the side* What do you want, Dash?

Dash: Better question why ARE you here?

Danny: To have lunch.

Dash: Same here, I'm here babysitting my younger cousin and his friend...They are getting drinks right now.

Elle: Oh shoots napkins! Excuse me...*Danny moves a bit so she (Elle) could get napkins*

Dash *looks at Dan* Why are you hanging out with this loser anyways? I mean he can't even lift up a finger.

Danny: Dash...Please leave I'm not in the mood.

Dan: I guess you chose to ignore what I said to you and your so-called friends back at the Mall. *sighs* If so then...it's your funeral that no one will go to out of the goodness of their heart. *smirks* They'll only be there to piss on your grave.

Dash's eyes widen as he's so shocked that someone said to him.

Danny: *thoughts: H-He defend me...Oh my god...Only Jazz and Sam would defend me against this fucker but...Wow...I'm so surprised that Dan will defend me like that - Oh my god...Why is my heart beating so fast...Whoa!*

 **Meanwhile**

When Elle was getting napkins, there were two obnoxious boys laughing about something when they noticed Elle.

There was a boy who actually looked like Dash and the other boy was just a random boy.

Dash's cousin: That's a stupid jacket!

Boy: Yeah it is!

Elle: Actually you're just saying that because you're jealous because you're wearing an ugly shirt so you're just putting people down.

Boy: Why you little-

Dash's cousin: No it's ok she wants to be like that it's cool. Friends?

Elle: Uhhh...I really don't know if-*soon the boy snatched her locket* Hey! Give me that back right now!

The boys began to laugh thinking it was funny how Elle was begging them to give her locket back.

Boys: Awwww is the baby going to cry!

Elle: Give me back my locket! Pa-Ahhh! *she falls down as one of the boys pushed her down.

Dash's cousin: Hahah you're so weak, just like that loser Fenturd that my amazing cousin tells me about.

The kept on laughing at the poor girl as she stood up from the ground and looked down and held her hand out.

Elle: Give me back the locket or else...

Boy: Ohhhh we are soo scared~! *laughs*

Elle: *looks up a bit as her light blue eyes turn into a turn color and voice sound a bit deeper and hollow* Or so help I will make you BOTH regret it.

Dash's cousin: W-What-Ahh! *feels Elle grabbing his shirt and bring him close to her*

Elle: *smirks* Why don't I tell you what will happen? *whispers in his ear*

 **Meanwhile**

Dash: W-What is your problem, man? I didn't do anything bad to you *talking to Dan and soon pushing Danny's arm*

Danny: Ow what the hell?!

Dash: I'm pissed off because he's disrespect me and I can't take my anger on him since he's cool and you're a dorky loser!

Danny: Seriously I'm not in the fucking mood so could you just fucking leave!

Dash was getting so mad to a point where he was going to hit Danny when he noticed the kids coming towards the table.

Dan: I believe that's your cue to leave, unless you want to get beaten.

Dash: *blinks and looks at the kids who look like they are shaking in fear* What happen to you two?

Boys: U,... uh... umm,... uh... *looks at Elle who's smiling*C-C-C-an we go and eat please!

Elle: They are right, you should go and sit somewhere else *smiling and sits back next to Danny*

Dash: *glares at Danny* When I see you next... I'm going to give you the biggest beaten ever, Fenton!

Elle: I suggest you don't touch him.

Dash: You better go shut your kid cousin up.

Danny: I suggest if YOU don't talk to her that, Baxter and like I said I'm REALLY NOT in the mood to be putting up with your crap right now so I suggest you to leave now... *gives Dash the most scariest glare ever*

Dash:... Tsk, whate-whatever...Come on boys... *leaves with the two scared boys*

Once he left, Danny took a long deep breath as he didn't know what come over him being so protective of Elle, he touches his hair a little and looked at Dan and he(Danny) started to blush since he remember what happen a little earlier.

Danny; T-Thanks for defending me *blushing softly*

Dan: Could never stand him. Glad that he was the first go.

Upon Dan saying that, Danny immediately knew what he meant by that so he didn't question Dan about it, he only nodded at the older ghost.

They all ate peacefully and calmly but Danny felt the tension between Dan and Elle, since he had a feeling that Elle was upset about something and she was in fact hiding something important. The Halfa turn to look at Dan who was still looked pissed at what happen earlier with the jock.

Danny ate and kept to himself.

Soon once Elle was finished, she reach for a napkin when her hand left hand faded in and out , her eyes widen and quickly pull away to use her other hand to get the napkin to clean herself. She glances over a little to look at her left hand which was completely gone!

Elle: *thoughts: W-W-What?! What's happening...?!*

Dan: Elle...I saw that. Listen, I'm not mad, only worried about you and so is Danny. So please...when we get back to Noras...we are going to have to talk.

Elle: *looks at Danny* y-...you aren't mad...?

Danny: We are not mad at all... We are just worried about you, there's nothing to be scared about. *pushes her bangs away from her face*

Elle: O-Ok... thank you for not being upset with me. *smiles and sniffles*

Dan watches them talk to each other with a faint smile on his face.

Soon when they were done eating, Danny picks up the tray and limps a little to the trash can so he could the trash away.

Danny: Alright, so you two ready to go?

Elle: Y...Yeah I think so...

Danny: Everything will be ok, Elle, I promise you.

Dan picks Elle up and carries her as Danny and him leave the Nasty Burger and head back to Noras house.

Elle: I could walk. *smiles and noticed Danny limping a little and frowns* You ok?

Danny: *glances back at Dan who slightly smirks and looks away* Y-Y-yeah I'm ok Elle... thanks for asking.

Dan: I know you can walk Elle, but better safe than sorry.

Soon they made to Nora's house, Dan put Elle down and looked a little and looked at her left hand which was completely faded and she bite her lips a little.

Once Dan unlocked the door, they noticed that the house was quiet.

Danny: Looks like Nora and Adam left?

Dan: Maybe, let's sit in the living room while we talk. *sets Elle down and locks the door once all three of them are inside*

Danny walked to the couch and sits on it and pats the middle so Elle could be on the middle. Elle nodded and walked towards and sat with him.

Elle: Look I save you a seat next to me. *smiles a little at Dan*

Dan: *walks over and sits next to her* Elle...when did this fading thing start?

Elle look down and took a deep breath before telling them both when the fading starting to happen and she also explain that she didn't know what was going and she wanted to tell them but she got really scared.

Danny: So last night, is that why you scream...?

Elle: Y-Yeah because I was so scared and I thought I thought it was my power going being odd but it kept happening.

Danny: I see... but why didn't you tell me last night, you should I have told me?

Elle: I-I didn't want to cause trouble since I missed you two so much that I wanted to spend with you both

Danny: I understand what you mean... I know it's scary to hide something like, you see I had to always hide my powers so no one will know, so I understand that you were scared.

Elle: I-I didn't know...I should have told you two sooner, I'm sorry.

Danny: It's ok, Elle, we understand that this is new and different... To be honest I'm not sure what's going on either.

Dan gently pulls Elle into a hug.

Elle sniffle and pull away a little and hugged Danny who also hugged her back gently.

Danny: I think Clockwork might know the answer to this little fading power, don't you agree with me, Dan?

Dan: He is the only one who can give us answers about this.

The two of them nodded their heads and they decided to go to Clockworks place, Dan made a portal for them which Elle thought it was cool while Danny mumble _showoff_.

 **In Clockwork Liar**

Once they got there, Clockwork was doing his own thing until he turns to see the three of them.

Dan: Clockwork...we need to talk.

Clockwork: Hello you three...so little Elle has told you about the fading.

Elle: *looks at Danny and looks at Clockwork* Clockwork...what's happening...?

Clockwork: The Timeline that you are from is trying to pull you back to it, but by doing so, it is causing your body to fade. The Medallion I gave you only slowed it down.

Elle blinked in confusion not really understanding go well what the Master of Time.

Soon Danny began to explain...well he try to explain to her what Clockwork might mean about fading; however Elle looked more scared and nervous.

Elle: Clockwork...Does my grandfather know I'm gone...?

Clockwork: No need for worries little Elle. I have informed your Grand Father that you are helping me with something and will return in due time.

Elle nodded as she understood but she was all so confused what was happening to her since she had no idea that this was going to happen to her.

Danny: *looks at Clockwork* So what should we do...? Do we send her back?

Clockwork: It will take some time to pin point the correct timeline that Elle is from. Once I have done that, I'll escort Elle back to her home.

Danny: I understand. *looks at Dan and then at Elle* You hear that, things will be ok so there's nothing to worry about.

Elle: yeah... you are right about that... *smiles*

Dan: Thanks for the talk Clockwork.

Clockwork: I am just helping a friend in their time of need.

Soon the three of them thank the Master of Time, and went back to Nora's house. Once they got back, Elle walked to the couch and sat down and stood quiet.

Danny blinked and walked a little towards Elle, sitting next to her.

Danny: You ok?

Elle: Yeah I'm ok, it's just... I dunno...I guess more in shock you know.

Danny: Yeah I know. *smiles a little*

Dan: Some sleep might help you clam your nerves.

Elle: Haha, papa, it's too early for bed.

Danny: I think your father is trying to say, a nap will be ok, I mean you look like you need some rest.

Elle: *looks at her hand which is completely faded and looks up at Danny before she(Elle) nods her head* Yeah I think nap will be good, could you wake me up when and Adam are home please.

Danny: Yeah sure.

Elle nodded her head; she got up from the couch and walked up to the stairs to get some rest. Entering the guest room, Elle walked up to the bed and sat on it, taking off her locket to open it to look at the picture inside.

Elle: Y-You were right mama, you and papa do love me... *smiles and sniffles, wiping her eyes little before laying down on the bed*

 **Meanwhile**

Danny let a little a sigh as he looked up to noticed Dan starting at him.

Danny: What?

Dan: You really do know how to be a parent, Mama.

Danny lightly blush a little as he was going to give Dan a snappy remark but he decided not too since he knew that Dan was going to say something pervy.

Dan walked to the couch and sat down, and turning on the TV so the both of them could watch tv together, the Halfa lightly lick his lips nervously and leans forward.

Danny kisses Dan on the cheek gently and blushed.

Danny: T-Thanks for everything today.. I know I could have defended myself against Dash but...I was so surprised that you stood up for me like that so thank you.

Danny looked away and just quiet since he couldn't believe that he was being so ''forward'' he really didn't know what was going with him...maybe he was just tired or was f-...No of course not at all.

Danny: S-Sorry for doing that... Let's just watch TV ok!

Dan blinked as he stares at his younger self for a while before he turns to look at the TV.

About sometime, like 20 minutes later they were both bored since they was nothing to watch on television. Danny rub his neck a little and turn his to his older self who look bored out his mind.

The Halfa turn to look at the side wondering when Nora and Adam will be returning home.

Dan: *hears his phone go off* Hmm? *takes out his phone and answers it* Hello?...Where are you two?...I see, when will you? *nods* Right. Take care. *flips his phone closed and puts it on the coffee table*

Danny turn back to look at Dan as he(Danny) made a curious expression, he obviously knew that it was Nora or Adam.

Danny: Everything ok? *asking since Dan who sounded...well sorta like himself but just bored* I meant with Adam and Nora? *thoughts: He (Dan) has a really bad ass phone-Ha, Tucker will kill for a phone like that*

Dan: Yeah, they're fine...They're on their way back from the store since Nora needed a few things for some potion her and Adam are working on.

Danny nodded and looked back the TV for a moment before he started to feel his cheeks turn little red as he remember how Dan defending him.

Danny:* thoughts: Why does my heart beat so fast... Does he really care about me so much...?* *blushes and licks his lips a little* Dan... do you wanna play a game?

Dan: Which game do you want to play? *looks at Danny in confusion*

Danny: *looks at the Dan who's pointing at the game system which was already set up, the Halfa shook his head since he didn't want to play any video games at all*

Dan: *thinks for a moment before speaking again* Then do you want to play checkers? I think Nora has that game around here somewhere.

Danny blush a bit more before he moved a bit and sit on Dan's lap, straddling.

The Halfa place a finger on his chest and began to trace the D label on his chest, looking down shyly.

Danny: Uhh... I...I wanted to know if you...um...uhh... you know...when a person likes a certain a certain person they um...um... you know thank them.

Dan: Oh? *raises a brow* What did you have in mind, Little Halfa?

Danny: *blushes as he's still tracing the D label on Dan's chest and looks up at him a little* K-Kiss me please.

Dan leans in and softly places his lips on Dannys.

Danny blushes a little more and kissed the older ghost back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dan brings his left hand up to cup the back of Dannys neck.

Danny softly let out a little moan he blush a little more hoping that Dan didn't hear the moan that the Halfa let out.

Dan chuckles since he heard the little Halfa moan, so he ends their kiss and begins to kiss Dannys neck lightly.

Danny let out a small gasp and began to let out a soft moan when his neck was lightly being kissed.

Danny: Ha~ ngh.

Dan: Careful Danny...We don't want to wake up our little girl now...do we?

Danny: N-No... Ha... I don't want to wake up Elle by accident... *panting a little*

Dan: Then let's go up to my room so we can continue this game of ours.

Danny: Y-Yeah.. *still panting a little*

Dan then turns off the TV before holding Danny close to him as he gets off the sofa. He then makes his way up the stairs quietly so Elle wouldn't wake up.

Danny felt his heart beating a little fast, he knew that he wanted to thank Dan for defending him but the Halfa didn't know why he was having these feelings... Was it because they were the same person or was it more...?

Danny didn't really understand but right now he just wanted to thank his older self. He glance a little to notice the guest room door was closed, knowing that Elle was in there sleeping.

Danny looked to the side and noticed they were closes to Dan's room and blinked to realize they were already in the room.

Dan locked his room door once he and Danny were inside; he then walked over to his bed and placed Danny on it.

Once Danny was blushing a little when he was on the bed and looked up at Dan who was getting on the bed carefully.

Soon when Dan leaned in close to his younger self face as he was looking at Danny's face, and kisses the Halfa on his lips gently, making the Halfa moan in surprised.

Dan softly deepened the kiss as he moved his right hand to Dannys waist and gently caressed it with feather light touches.

Danny felt the light touch around his waist, he tilt his head to the side to get a better angle for the kiss.

Dan slowly moved his hand to the bottom of Dannys shirt to pull it up.

Danny lightly felt the cool breeze touch his side a little since he felt his shirt being lift up, he let out very soft ''mew'', sound sorta like a cat, he started to blush when he realized what he did.

Dan chuckles as he fully takes off Dannys shirt and travels down to the Halfas chest.

Danny soon felt his cheeks turning a slightly pinkish-red as he began feel Dan traveling down his chest.

Danny: Y-You tease~

Dan: I only aim to please my little Halfa. *starts to lick Dannys right nipple while his right hand rubbed Dannys left one*

Danny: Ahh... mmm.. *bites his lips as he didn't want to be loud*

Dan then switched nipples.

Danny: Ahh.. ngh... mmm... *moans softly and places a hand on Dan's hair and begins to pet it as he reaches down to gently tug on the black hair tie on the ponytail* ngh... ahh~

Dan moved down Dannys body, but by doing so caused the hair tie that Danny was holding to come undone.

Danny blushes a little and toss the black hair tie to the side, and starts to uses his fingers to comb Dan's hair and moans when he felt Dan kissing his skin a little.

Dan moans when he felt Dannys fingers in his hair and moves downwards till he reached the top of Dannys pants.

Danny blushes and he goes really shy as he shut his eyes since he knew what was going to happen next, he let out a soft moan.

Dan unbuttons and unzips Dannys pants so he could pull them down the Halfas legs.

Danny began to lightly pant, he felt his pants getting pull down and he made a soft moan soft when the cool breeze touched his legs.

Dan chuckles against Dannys skin as he lightly teases his member through his underwear.

Danny: AH... ngh... mmm... y-y-you... t-t-ea-ahh.. tease.. *moans softly*

Dan: You should be use to this by now Danny. *takes of Dannys underwear*

Danny: I-I-I am used to this... mmm... *shivers a little when he feels the cool breeze touching his erect member* A-A-Ah~

Dan licks Dannys member a bit before sucking on its tip.

Danny let out a soft gasp and begins to lightly moan at the feeling; he starts to blush more and still combing Dan's hair.

Danny: Ahhh~! ngh.. Ahh~

Dan moves away from Dannys member so he could sit up and line his erection up with the Halfas entrance.

Danny began to turn red in the face as he began to moan a little as he felt the heat against his entrance, he reached for something to grab as he griped onto the sheets.

Dan moved his hand over to Dannys, which was holding onto the bed sheets, as he slowly pushed his member inside of Dannys entrance.

Danny: *moans slightly* I-Its soo big~ mm.. ah~

Dan purrs lowly as he starts to thrust in and out of Danny at a slow pace.

Danny: *let out soft moans when he felt Dan beginning to trust into him* Ahh... ngh... ngh... ahhh~ *moans* Ahhh~! mmm s-s-s-so big~

Dan groans as he felt the sensation of the inner walls of Dannys entrance pulse around his member.

Danny moans when he felt the older ghost thrust a bit more, soon the Halfa griped onto the bed sheets with his other hand and moans loudly.

Danny: Ahh...ha...ha...Ahh~*starts to blush*

Dan moans lowly as he starts to thrust faster into Danny.

Danny: Ahhh~! Ahhh~! ngh... *moans loudly* Ahh~! ahhh~! Y-Yes... please,... faster... please... AHhh~! oh good... mmm... its feels soo good~! Ahhh~!

 **Meanwhile**

Elle was in the other room taking a little nap, when she began to open her eyes, she could have sworn she heard something, _Ahh_ ~ sound, the young girl sat up on the bed and runs her eyes a little.

Elle: Mama...? Papa...? *looking around the room until she heard Danny making sounds, she(Elle) blinked and got worry about Danny* Oh no... *she gets up from the bed and quickly goes downstairs to see if Danny was hurt, she got out the room and went downstairs to look around for Danny* Mama are you hu-What the... They are not here?

She looked into the kitchen but she saw no one there, soon she heard that sound again, she gasp and turn into her ghost form just in case if there was an strong enemy attacking her parents, and quickly hover to the stairs once again.

Elle: Papa... Mama... *hearing Danny sounds**thoughts: He sounds like he's in pain...**reaches for the door knob and tries to open the door but its locked* Darn it... *hears Dan growling and blinks, and wonders what they were doing, she turns back into human form and knock* Mama... Papa?

Elle waited for an answer, but all she kept hearing was Danny screaming and making odd sounds, she decided to knock a little harder.

Elle: Mama, papa is everything ok? *there was no one answers and she soon pouts as she knocked a little harder* Is everything ok in there, please answer me?

Dan: *completely stops thrusting into Danny when he heard Elles voice through the door* Yes Elle, everything is fine. *smirks down at Danny, who was trying not to moan since Dan was fully inside of him* I'm just helping your Mama take care of a sore spot.

Danny bit his lips as he was trying not to moan and glares at Dan for saying that.

Elle: Alright, so you and mama are ok right? You don't need any painkillers or anything like that right?

Dan: We'll be just fine Elle...*slowly rolls his hips to tease Danny* Nora and Adam will be back in an hour, so no going into Noras Workshop.

Danny bit his lips a little harder as he let out a little moan since he felt Dan's roll his hips a little, the Halfa glares at Dan for teasing him like that.

Elle: Alright, I will be downstairs watching cartoons. *goes downstairs and goes to the living room and sits on the couch**thoughts: Ohh, I can't wait to have a baby brother or a baby sister! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!*

Dan: *waits till he no longer hears Elles footsteps and goes back to the hard and fast pace he had before* Your voice must have gotten through the soundproofing barrier that Nora had set up.

Danny: *moans* H-H-ow...ah... ah... how is that possible...? Ahhh~ ngh...

Dan: You...proba-ahhh~bly hit a very high note.

Danny moan a little louder when he felt the older ghost thrusting a little more faster and harder like before, the Halfa began to beg for more.

Dan: That's it Mama Danny...keep begging me for more.

Danny: A-A-A-Ahhh~m-m-m-m-more please~ Ahhh... D-D-D-an~! *moans loudly and starts to curl his toes a little as he's feeling his limit* NgH~!

Dan: That's right...screaming in pleasure for Papa Dan...ngh! Ahh~!

The Halfa turn so red when he heard Dan talking dirty like that, soon his moans grew louder and louder.

Danny: Ahhhh~! *moans once more before he releases* Ha...

Dan: *groans as he releases inside of Danny after thrusting a few more times* ah...ah...ah...

Danny's cheeks were red and began to pant heavily as he looked at the older ghost who was also panting.

Dan: *gently pulls out of Danny and lies next to him* Hot damn that felt good.

Danny moans a little when he felt the older ghost pull out and he turn to look at Dan and slightly laugh a little.

Danny: T-...That was amazing... Oh wow~

Dan: Oh yeah...wow is right.

Danny: *laughs a little and moves a little to the side, and starts to turn red because he remembers what happen when he Elle knocking on the door* Oh god... I can't believe she heard me... *covers his face with his hands*

Dan: *laughs* At least she didn't just walk in on us and saw what it was that we were doing.

Danny: Yeah you are right...*puts his hands down a bit and looks at Dan* Anyways I think we should go downstairs before Elle checks up on us again...Oh...um...thanks again for defending me.

Dan: My pleasure Danny. *smiles at Danny before getting out of bed*

Danny smile a bit and try to sit up but he was so sore that he was just looking at Dan.

Danny: Can you help me, I'm really sore.

Dan nods as he walks around the bed to pick Danny up gently before heading to the bath room.

Danny: Are we going to take a bath? *looks up at Dan since he's a little curious now*

Dan: Yeah...thought it would be a good idea. *gently places Danny in the tub before turning the water on*

Danny smiled gently softly and groans a little because of the pain, he looked at Dan and tilts his head to the side since he was wondering if the older ghost was going to join him (Danny) as well.

Dan: *steps in behind Danny and makes sure that the water is at a good temp for both of them* That good for you?

Danny: Mhm. That water is fine, thanks. *smiles and leans back a little to rest his head on Dan's chest* Ahh...this feels so nice.

Dan: It really does. *soaps up a wash cloth and starts washing Danny*

Soon Dan began to wash up Danny as the halfa let him, since knew that Dan wasn't going to be a perv and touch but the halfa kept a close eye on the older ghost incase he(Dan) has any funny ideas.

 **Meanwhile**

Elle was watching cartoons when she turn a little and she turn to hear the door and she notice the door was opening to see Nora and Adam coming in.

Adam: Hey Elle!

Elle: Hi you two, everything ok? *tilts her head a little*

Fiona: Yeah, everything is fine. Just had to get some things from the store.

Adam: *goes over to the sofa and sits on it* Did you have a fun time with Danny and Dan?

Elle smiled at Adam and nodded at him and began to tell Adam about her day that she spend with Dan and Danny.

Adam: Oh that is pretty nice.

Elle: Yeah! Oh and don't worry, they are upstairs taking a nap since thy look pretty tired *smiles gently*

 **Meanwhile**

In the bathroom, Dan and Danny were in the tub talking about random stuff until the water was getting a little cold so they decided to get out of it.

Danny dries himself with a warm white towel and wraps it around himself, he smile at Dan who was wrapping one around himself as well.

Dan: That shower felt nice.

Danny: Yeah it was really nice. *follows Dan to his room so they could both could get changed* Do you think Nora is back home?

Dan: Most likely that her and Adam came back while we were in the shower. *walks to his dresser and get out some clothes to wear for him and Danny*

Danny nodded and looked around the room, of course he has seen Dan's room before but it just surprises him that Dan was a simple guy... well ghost guy who like simple things in his room.

It didn't surprise Danny that the room was his in way, but the room was more a man room than a teen's room.

Danny blinked and wonders if Dan still liked space, he turn to ask him but he got distracted by Dan and his everything.

Dan: Here...these should fit you. *turns around while holding some clothes' You ok Danny? *looks at the Halfa in confusion*

Danny kept looking at the older ghost in a daze before he snap out of it, he shook his head and nodded-he took the clothes embarrassed that he was checking out Dan.

Danny: T-T-Thanks for the clothes. *thoughts: W-Wow... I NEVER realized how handsome Dan looks... **smiles a little to himself and dries up and puts on the clothes which a black shirt which a little baggy but not to baggy and dark blue sweat pants*

Dan: No problem. *puts on a white shirt*

When they both got ready, they soon heard a soft knock on the door, Danny blinked thinking it was Elle getting worry

Danny: Y-Y-yes Elle? *looking confused

Adam: It's not Elle, um... Ms. Nora wants to know what you want for dinner.

Danny: Oh sorry about that, um... hold on...*looks at Dan*

Dan: I'm fine with anything really. *shrugs*

Adam: Alright I will go tell Ms. Nora that. *laughs little*

Danny: *smiles and looks at Dan* I guess we better go downstairs and stay with Elle in case something happens to her like her fading away some more...

Dan: Yeah...

Danny: Is there something troubling you? *looks at Dan with an worried expression*

Dan: This whole situation with Elle...it's still odd on how she got here to this time line.

Danny: Yeah me too...I'm just confused as you are but to be honest I really don't know what to do anymore because Clockwork said that he's handling this but...I really don't know what to think anymore...*sighs*

Dan: Once all of this is over and done with...you can stop thinking for while.

Danny: *smiles a bit and laughs a bit* Well to be honest...o have been thinking about something well-*hears his phone and picks it up*.Hello? What Sam-Hold on...Why would-ok ok...I will be there soon. *hangs up and looks at Dan*.One of the ghost is attacking the mall and Sam was at the mall with her mom so she wants to stop it, can you tell Nora I will be late for dinner.

Dan: *nods* Sure...and Danny...Be careful.

Danny: *smiles a bit and laughs a bit* Well to be honest...I have been thinking about something well-*hears his phone and picks it up*. Hello? What Sam-Hold on...Why would-ok ok...I will be there soon. *hangs up and looks at Dan*. One of the ghost is attacking the mall and Sam was at the mall with her mom so she wants to stop it, can you tell Nora I will be late for dinner.

Dan: *nods* Sure...and Danny...Be careful.

Danny smile gently and soon looked serious as he said _I'm going ghost_ which he turns into his ghost form and looked at Dan telling him to behave since he didn't what him(Dan) accidentally yelling at Elle.

Soon Danny flew off, and once he was out of reach and sight Dan started to laugh thinking it was cute that Danny said that.

Dan: *thoughts: Of course, I'll watch what I say and behave. I don't want the mother hen or the old clock on my case. *

Dan sighs as he leaves his room and makes his way down stairs.

When Dan walked downstairs he saw Elle on the sofa watching cartoons.

Elle: *turns and smiles gently* Hi papa, Adam is in the kitchen with Ms. Nora setting up the table for dinner *smiles and frowns* Is mama ok...? *since she didn't see Danny*

Dan: Yeah, mama's fine...He had to go help his friends with something so he'll be back late. *goes over to the sofa and sits near Elle*

Elle nodded and got a little closer to Dan so she could cuddle with him, you know like when kids like to cuddle up with their parents.

She looked up and smiled at the older ghost.

Elle: Hey papa, do you think Clockwork will fix this because I'm little scared since I feel little confused and scared at the same time-I know I shouldn't be scared but I am... *looks at her hands* I wish things will be ok.

Dan: *hugs Elle with one arm* There's one thing I have learned over time. Clockwork knows what he's doing and when it comes to our family...he looks out for us the best way he can. *smiles at Elle* He knows everything.

Elle looked at Dan in a way that made her feel less scared since, she smiles back at him and hugged Dan thanking him for his couraging words.

Soon about like 10 minutes later or so, Adam came out of the kitchen and walked to the living him telling Dan and Elle that dinner was ready and he looked around wondering was Danny at. Elle told him that Danny had to help a friend out something.

Adam looked a bit curious and he realized what she meant.

Adam: Alright I will go tell Ms. Nora to save Danny a plate of food.

Elle: Ok thanks ^^ *gets up from the couch and takes Dan's hand* Come on papa let's go have sinner together even though ghost can't eat...But you can, right?

Dan: I eat sometimes, just not as often as humans do. *follows Elle into the kitchen*

So, the both of them got into the kitchen and Elle sat down next to Adams they began to talk about random kid things.

Fiona: Hey where's Danny? *looking around for him*

Dan: He had to go out and help a friend out. He'll be back late. *walks over to Nora so he could help her with something*

Fiona: So, you, Danny and Elle has a nice time at the park?

Dan: Yeah it was fun. *looks over at Elle* Right Elle?

Elle: Oh, yeah we have so much, we even ate at the Nasty Burger too *grins*

Dan: *sees Nora's shocked face* Nothing horrible happened, just idiotic teens who don't know when to call it quits.

Nora nodded at them and set up the table along with Dan's help, once the table was set up the two of them sat down and began to eat their meal.

Elle was eating her food calmly when she glances a little at her arms to see if it was going to fade or not which it didn't, soon there was a sound in the living room and there a flash.

Adam: Looks like Danny is back.

Dan: That he is.

Fiona: We're in the kitchen Danny. *gets up to fix a plate of food for Danny*

Danny makes his way to the kitchen as he limping a little because what happen between him and Dan in a while ago.

Danny: S-Sorry about that, I had to help out Sam with something...well a ghost was an attacking

Elle: Awww... I wanna see you fight a ghost...

Dan: When you're older.

Fiona: Want some pain killers later? *sets Danny a plate in front of the chair he was going to sit in*

Elle; But I fought ghost before papa...

Danny: Oh, I think I will be ok for a while but I will tell when I will need the pain killers *smiles and sits down, he looks down at the food before looking up still smiling*Thank you so much for the food, it looks great

Adam: Yea, it is really good-sometimes Ms. Nora makes these simple big dinners since she likes the family meals in a way *smiles*

Fiona: Yep, I sure do. *smiles at them before sitting back in her chair to continue eating* It always brings a smile to my face when eating with family and friends.

Soon they began to eat dinner and talk about random thing and their day.

Nora began to tell them all about her day with Adam and she met with two friends and one of them wanted a muffin for some unknown reasons, which Dan made a _wtf_ face.

Elle: *giggles* that's pretty funny if I do so my-*screams when she sees her arms fading away*

Fiona: *smiles* Well, that was a cute scream. Do it again please.

Elle": W-W-What...? *looks at Dan and Danny as she's starting to freak out*

Danny: Elle it's going to be ok remember Clockwork-*he was cut off when Elle looked down to see her arm fading in and out until it was completely faded and she scream*Oh cr-I mean oh poo...

Adam: What the heck is happening?

Fiona: My guess is that her time line is interfering with ours and that is causing this effect on Elle.

Danny: That's what Clockwork said too. *looks at Dan who was looking at Danny as well*

Elle looked so scared that she began to shake since she didn't why this was happening so fast, all she wanted was it to just stop so she could have a nice time with Dan and Danny and the others too... This wasn't fair at all to her.

Adam: So, did Clockwork said anything?

Danny: Yeah he did and he said it might take a while for him to fix the problem.

Elle: T-This isn't fair... why is this happening...

Fiona: I wish I could tell you, but I'm no expert on the mechanics of time.

Danny: *looks at Elle before looks at Dan who look... well... unsure or pissed*

Adam: Oh, man... I'm really sorry that this is happening to you Elle... Really...

Fiona: I'm sure the limbs are still there; we just can't see them.

Elle: E-E-Excuse me*looking down as her bangs were covering her eyes and gets up from the chair and leaves the kitchen*

Danny: Elle w-wait! *looks at Dan* We need to talk to her...

Dan stands up from his chair and goes after Elle while Danny followed him.

Once they left the kitchen, they looked around incase Elle was hiding somewhere but all of a sudden there will there was a soft cry.

Danny: I hear something...Come on follow me *leads the way but not realizing Dan stop to just stare at the halfa's behind*

Dan follows Danny to where the sound was coming from.

Danny and Dan walked a little closer to see Elle curl into a ball as she began to crying, Danny walked up to her and kneel down warping his arms around the little girl.

Danny: Shh... it's ok Elle, I'm here...

Elle: t-this not fair...

Danny: Oh, Elle... Clockwork said that you will be back in timeline so please don't be sad.

Elle: *sniffles* I-It's not...it's just...I...I wanted to spend more time with you and papa...I-In my timeline you both are gone... but now this is different but you are both here... with me... and...

Danny: Elle... *petting her hair so she could calm a little* It's ok to be sad, we are sad too.

Dan: This is hard for us as well. *sits on the other side of Elle and hugs her* But we don't want to see you fade away and I'm sure your mama wants you here. But we have do to what is best for you and that is to send you back to your grandfather. Like Clockwork said, everything will be fine and work itself out.

About like five minutes later or something, Elle started to calm down a little as she looked up at the both of them; Danny smile a little.

Danny: Do you feel a little better now?

Elle: Y-Y-yeah I do... *sniffles* I'm sorry for crying about something so silly as that...I-I'm just sad because I really wanted to see you my whole life and now I have to leave which I think it's unfair... but I know I have to go back because I miss my grandfather too...*

Danny: *petting her hair a little more* Like what your father we want the best for you

Elle: *sniffles* O-ok...Again I'm really am sorry.

Danny: It's ok really, I understand how you feel because everyone goes though that... *thoughts: It's sorta like the time I broke down crying in front of Dan...* Anyways... why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face up so we could enjoy our meal together

Elle nodded at Danny as she stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, Danny watch her go before he looked at his hands a little before he wonders why Dan was acting so _human_ …it was like the time the Halfa had that breakdown and that night they share where they were talking... Was Dan was getting his humanity back...?

Danny thought that to himself before he slightly blushed and looked up at the older ghost. He wanted to know for sure but deep down, Danny didn't want to upset Dan because this week has been little stressful for the two of them...

The Halfa hugged Dan before he looked up.

Danny: Thanks for encouraging Elle...Really… that was really sweet of you telling her that. *blushes a little embarrassed by his actions*S-Sorry about the sudden hug... Hah...I guess I'm just um... you know happy that you didn't scream or yell at her *thoughts: Why am I having these feelings... Those feelings like before...*Um... Uh... w-well…we better go back to the kitchen now since I think Elle is done with the bathroom *he quickly stood, turning away, blushing*

Elle sniffle a little as she came out of the bathroom, she walked towards the two of them and smile a little but soon her smile faded when notice Danny looking rather blushed.

Danny: I'm fine, l-let's go eat dinner ok. *smiles*

Elle: Ok mama. *she walks up to Dan and takes his hand so she could help him up*

Dan smiles at Elle and gently holds her hand so he could stand up.

So the three of them go back to the kitchen as Nora had an worry expression on her face thinking that she did something to upset the young girl which Elle shook her head saying that Nora didn't do anything wrong.

Elle: I-I was just scared about this because I really love my papa and mama and I wanted to stay a little longer to spend time with them but...I know that I have to go back

Adam: Awww... I'm going to miss when you go back to your timeline Elle.

Elle: Yeah me too... but papa and mama said that they want me happy so I understand what they mean *sniffle*

Adam: Oh.

So with that, they all resume to eat dinner and chatted some more. After dinner Nora and Danny washed the dishes while Dan and the kids were in the living room watching some kid's cartoons.

Nora began to tell Danny some stories since she felt a little tense around the room since Danny was giving off a bit of an unsure vibe-it wasn't a bad it was more... unsure about something. So, she doesn't tell him a random story.

Fiona: Hey, want me to tell you the story of how my first time doing alchemy went?

Danny: O-oh ok sure that will be cool if you tell me that (smiles and starts to dry up the dishes*

 **Xx Meanwhile in The Living Room xX**

Dan was in the living room with the kids watching some cartoon, Elle excused herself so she could go use the rest room.

When she was out of the ear shot, Adam turn his head to look at the older ghost who was looking bored as he blankly stares at the TV.

Adam: Dan... what's wrong? *asking inn a worry tone*

Dan: Hmm? *looks at Adam* Oh, just thinking is all.

Adam: *looks to the side before he looks at Dan* It's about Elle am I, right? Did something bad happens to her when you and Danny went to the park earlier.

Dan: No, nothing happened then. It was when we went to see Clockwork that we find out what was going on with Elle.

Adam: Yeah...Gosh I really do feel so bad for her since she's a nice girl... But I know what Ms. Nora meant during dinner time. *he blinks a little when his ghost sense came off, he turns his head to see Danny and Nora standing there*

Danny: We are done with the dishes.

Adam: Awesome, Elle went to the bathroom *smiles and pats a sit* Ms. Nora come sit with me.

Fiona: I got a better idea. *smiles as she walks over to the sofa, sits next to Adam and picks him to place him on her lap*

Danny makes his way towards the couch and sat next to the older ghost and turn his head to notice he heard something he figure that was Elle.

Soon like a minute later or so, Elle cane back from the bathroom and notice the others were sitting on the couch.

Elle: Could I sit on your lap mama?

Danny blinks and feels bad since he doesn't want to say no to her but he just nodded. He didn't mind but at the same time his hips from earlier.

Danny: Just be careful since I feel when I was _fighting a ghost_ _**before**_ dinner

Elle: Alright *sits on Danny's lap carefully*

Dan ruffles both Adams and Elle's hair both looking at the TV again with a very small smile on his face.

Soon all of them were watching tv, but sometime later the four them expect Dan who was still awake.

Dan sigh since didn't wanted to get up from the couch since his left arm fell asleep, so he waited before gently waking them all up but randomly Elle started to purr like a baby kitten when she nuzzles Danny chest when she was waking up a bit.

Danny: *thoughts: Yep... she's Dan's daughter alright* Come on Elle...Let's go to bed

Elle: Ok...*sleepy*

Dan gently picks Elle up and holds her close.

Danny: *yawns as he gets up and turns to see Nora getting up with Adam in her arms* Goodnight Nora*smiles as he looks at Dan and Elle was slowly falling asleep*

Fiona: Night*goes and leaves the living room as she's carries the sleeping Adam with her*

Danny: *looks at Dan again* Do you want me to go with you when we take her to the room?

Dan: Sure, she might sleep better if we do that.

Danny smiled and he leads the way to the room.

When the got to the guestroom the one where Elle was staying out, Danny looked at Elle was sleeping and nuzzling Dan's chest.

The two of them walked towards the bed, Dan gently placed Elle on the bed. She soon opens her eyes a bit looking a bit sleepy.

Elle: Papa...mama...could you give me a goodnight kiss please.

Danny: *looks at Dan*

Dan nods at Danny before leaning down and gently kisses Elle's forehead.

Danny kisses Elle on the cheek, they both said their goodnight to her.

When Danny left the room, Dan was about to leave when Elle said something-which almost sounded like a little whisper.

Elle: Papa... could I ask you something quickly please...*trying her hardest to stay awake but she's falling asleep*

Dan: *turns to look at the little girl* Yes Elle, what is it? *speaking softly*

Elle got comfortable in the bed, and let out a small little yawn before she wanted to ask him that question.

Elle: I'm really am glad I got to meet you and mama, I know it was an only for a brief moment but I'm really glad that I got to spend time with you two together. *smiles in a sleepy way, before closing her eyes and still speaking* I...*yawns* I'm going to miss you two when I go back... You know what's funny... I always wanted to meet you, but I always got to sleepy that I will fall asleep near my window. But now I got to finally meet you-you the most amazing papa a girl could ever ask for... *slowly falling asleep* I love the b-...*completing asleep now*

Dan just looks at Elle for a moment before walking back to her side. He leans down so he was by her ear.

Dan: *whispers: You're something else yourself. Don't worry about mama and I, we'll be fine. And...be good to your grandfather, he only wants to look out for you. *

He kisses her forehead one last time before leaving Elle's room.

Dan closed the door before he walked up to his room and he got into his room he notices that Danny was completely passed out, like he was holding a pillow tightly and he was wearing the same clothes there he was wearing earlier.

Dan understand that the little halfa was exhausted, he goes walked the bed and gets on the bed as he covers himself up.

Danny: *opens his eyes a bit, sleepily* Mm...Dan...Is that you...*still holding a pillow *

Dan: *speaking softly: Yeah it's me Danny. Go back to sleep. *

Danny nodded and closes his eyes, holding the pillow as he's passed out completely.

Dan lightly chuckle as he lightly held Danny who made a soft when he felt him being held. Soon Dan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

When everyone woke up the next morning, the morning g was quiet as no one knew what to say expect for the kids who wanted to play outside later on after breakfast.

Nora said that she thought it will be nice if the kids went and play outside, Elle asked Danny and Dan if they want to go outside and play but Dan said he had to go and help Walker in the Ghost zone while Danny said he was going to help Nora clean around.

Once everyone ate their breakfast, the kids got ready and they went outside; Dan lefty to help at the Ghost zone and Danny decided to help Nora out with the cleaning.

About sometime later, Danny gasp when his ghost sense came off. Nora asked what's wrong when she turn around to see Clockwork behind Danny.

Danny: *turns around as well and gasp* Clockwork, what are you doing here?

Clockwork: Hello Fiona, Daniel. *floats over to them* I found the exact Time Line that Young Danielle is from.

Fiona/Danny: What do you mean?

Fiona: I told you told us that Elle was from the timeline where Dan is still evil?

Danny: Wait...I thought you said that Elle was going back to her timeline?

Clockwork: *nods* I did say those things. But, it just took as long as it did, even for myself honestly, because I had to look for the small differences between them.

Danny and Nora looked at each other for a moment or so before they look at the master of time.

Danny: I don't want to sound rude or anything like that, but only come here when there's something bad happening or again when Dan being a perv.

Fiona: *looks at the window for a moment to check the kids before she looks at Clockwork with worry expression*

Danny: Um... So, um... what is the information you wanted to give us about Elle? *looking at Clockwork*

Clockwork: Her involvement to your time line was meant to happen, but she can no longer stay here. As for Dan...*looks out the window for a moment before looking at the two again* shockingly enough, this has been a good experience for him.

Fiona: But he's still the same jerky ghost we know and would love to smack across the head.

Clockwork: That is correct.

Danny lightly laugh at Nora comment since Dan could be a pervy jerk sometimes but the little halfa knew he(Dan) was trying.

Danny: Is there something else that we need to know about Elle or no?

Clockwork: She needs to return to her Time Line within the next few days or else she will disappear forever.

Danny and Nora eyes widen when Clockwork said that, they looked at him for a long while thinking he was joking about this...but of course Clockwork wasn't the type to joke around.

Nora looked at Danny since he looks like he was about to sick or seen he has seen something else he shouldn't have.

Fiona: Danny are you ok...?

Danny didn't say anything about this because he honestly felt sick to his stomach, it was his future like the time he saw it but at the same time this was a bit different.

Danny: ...I thought...I thought...What...She-...

Fiona: Danny it's ok...

Danny: *shakes his head* This all too much for me to handle...*sighs* But I thought you said you had everything under control?

Clockwork: I do Daniel, but...*sighs* I should not even tell you this bit of information, then again. I never did follow some of the rules when it concerns you and those around you.

Fiona: Yeah *softly laughs* those one-eyed jerks are still mad about you meddling with not only Danny's and Dan's lives, but mine as well.

Clockwork: They'll get over it in time. *shrugs* Nothing too horrible will happen in the next few years.

Danny: I'm sorry I don't want to sound rude or anything like that but could you tell me what's happening with Elle...please. I'm just really stress out about this whole thing right now and I feel bad because...I feel like I grew fond of her.

Clockwork and Fiona looked at each other before they looked at the halfa looked like he just wanted this whole mess to get over with.

Danny looked up a bit and blinked noticing that the two of them were just looking at him.

Danny: I'm fine, but could you tell me please.

Clockwork: To put it simply... She is disappearing from the Time Line...all of them. The longer she stays here in your time, the more she will disappear.

Danny didn't know what to say at all, in all honestly he thought Clockwork meant like Elle be disappearing from the present so she will go back to her timeline, but the halfa didn't know that Elle will be disappearing like that from the different timelines.

Danny realized something, did Clockwork did tell Dan about the information about Elle? He looked at the master of time he opens his mouth to ask him when Clockwork held his hand.

Clockwork: Before you ask me, no I did not tell Dan about this... I think he will to listen his other half more than me... I know he has been behaving but it's best if you spoke to him instead, Daniel

Danny: I guess I will try to explain to him *thoughts: I mean... I know he said he doesn't care but I feel like deep down in that pit of darkness of his soul... he does care for Elle...*

As the three of them began to talk, they didn't know that Elle was overhearing their conversion. She went inside since she needed to use the bathroom but as she got out, she heard something so she decided to check it out until out until she saw her friend, Clockwork.

She lay against the wall, so in shock that she felt like she couldn't even more her legs to walk away-she looked down looking at her feet.

Stood there for some time, hearing the three of them were still talking as they didn't Elle on the other side. Elle lightly sigh and quietly left.

Once she was outside, Elle walked to sit on the chair as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

Adam: Hey Elle, *sits next to her* Are you feeling alright?

Elle: *turns to her right to see Adam sitting next to her, she smile a bit before she looked away and looking at the grass* To be honest...I'm a little because...I overheard sketching I shouldn't have and it's really scary for me because...*closes her eyes for a moment before she looks at her faded hands*...

Adam: *gently hugs Elle close* Everything will work out. Clockwork knows what he's doing and Dan, Danny and Ms. Nora will make sure that nothing bad happens to you.

Elle hugged Adam back and sniffle a little since she felt a little better after the hug. The two of them looks up at the sky for a moment before she looks at Adam.

Elle: Thank you Adam, but I'm really scared because I overheard them say I'm disappearing from the timeline-I know the others will find a way but at the same time...I really don't to vanish and get my memories erased because I had so much fun spending time with you, Mrs. Nora, papa, and mama.

She let out a little sigh.

Elle: I know I shouldn't get all moody, but that's what I'm really afraid... I don't want my memories of all of you to just vanish because it will break everyone's heart... well...Papa is strong... but still... I believe in Clockwork I really do... *laughs a little* I-I'm sorry for clattering so much... I think I get that from another grandfather. Hey Adam can I ask you something...?

Adam: *looks at Elle in confusion* What would that be Elle?

Elle:... Promise me one thing, I know this might be a little weird... but if anything happens, would tell my papa and mama I will always love them please.

Adam: Of course, I'll tell them Elle. But... wouldn't it be more meaningful if you told them that?

Elle: *looks at the side* ...Do you think I should tell them...

Adam: *nods at her* Yeah... I really really really truly believe that you should tell them Elle. Think about it, if you don't say anything to them now, you might not get a chance to.

Elle loved her parents but at the same time she wanted them close to her and not say good-bye to them; however, she knew that Adam was right about what he said.

Elle: ..Y-Yeah I should tell them because I started to think if I don't tell them myself... they will won't believe it, but I do love them with all my heart so...*looks at Adam with that proud grin on her face* I'm going to tell them I love them and never forget about me.

Adam smiled and nodded her. Soon they both hugged, not realizing that someone was outside with them until they let go and turn to see Danny walking towards them.

Elle: Mama, hi. *smiles trying to hide the fact she overheard him and the others talking*

Danny: *smiles a little* Hey you two, listen Nora is about to make lunch right and now and she asked me if you two wanted to help her out?

The kids nodded and they stood up, rushing inside to help out Nora; however, Danny took a breath since he honestly didn't feel right just pretending to be happy. After some time of thinking he quickly went inside.

 **Sometime Later When They Are Having Lunch**

When everyone was having lunch, Elle asked why is Clockwork here since she knew why he was here but she didn't want the others to know that she overheard them.

Nora told her that Clockwork was just visiting for a while before he had to go back to the Ghost Zone. Elle nodded and ate her lunch.

Elle: By the way, Clockwork, have you seen papa? I thought he will be here having lunch with us?

Danny: *thoughts: I guess Dan is either talking to Walker, fighting ghost, or in the room waiting for me...**eating calmly as he looks at the Master of Time too*

Clockwork blinked.

Clockwork: He's still in the ghost zone, but not too worry...He's well.

Elle: Oh good. *sighs with relief and looks at Nora with a big smile* Gosh, Ms. Nora what you did you make? It's super yummy!

Fiona: *smiles at Elle* Chicken Pasta with mixed vegetables. It's simple but good, right?

Elle: Oh, that's my favorite!

Danny: *smiles gently* It's also my favorite too.

Elle: *smiles and thanks Nora again before eating more*

Adam: Hey Ms. Nora I was thinking we could watch a movie later on tonight like a family you know when Dan comes back

Elle blinked a bit as she wondering why Adam was asking g that when she realized what he was doing.

Adam was trying to help Elle out by lighten up the mood up.

Fiona: That's a great idea Adam.

Elle: Can we watch an animated family movie please *smiles*

Danny: Sure, it's been a while since I saw an animated movie

Elle: Yay. *giggles

Fiona: You kids can pick it. I have a big collection to choose from.

Elle/Adam: Alright Ms. Nora thank you

Soon they began to finish up their lunch, after lunch the kids decide to play video games for a bit as Nora washes the dishes and Clockwork bid his farewells. Danny wasting the living room with the kids watching them play.

Danny began to think on how he will tell Dan about this situation because in all honestly, he didn't know what to do, sure he has talked to Dan lots of types about serious matters but this was a bit different

He felt like this was going to be different, he placed a hand though his hair as he just kept on thinking on what to say...In all honestly, he was beyond scared!

Scared that Dan might get out of control...He bit his lips a bit as he didn't want that to happen. No, he didn't...

Danny: *thoughts: My heart hurts... Why does it feel so different when I think about him so much...**shakes his head as he just kept looking at the tv.

About 4 pm, Dan came back as he enters from the kitchen. He turns to see Nora getting a bottle of water from the fridge

Fiona: Hey, welcome back and you missed lunch, anyways how was "work"? *saying Inna joke time since they had a habit of always joking about that*

Dan: Walker needs to learn how not to take a joke seriously. But other than that, it was fine. So, did I miss anything?

Fiona: It would be better if Danny told you about what happened than me.

Dan nodded as he walked to the living to see the kids just playing video until Elle let out a soft gasp and turn when she saw Dan. She let out a soft squeal and ran up to him.

Elle: Papa your back! *hugging him*

Adam: Hey Dan *smiles* Danny went to shower since he said he had a headache so a cool shower might relax him.

Elle: Yeah that's what he said but there was something sad in his voice...

Dan: *nods at them* I'll talk to him later before bed. Have you two been good for him and Nora?

Elle/Adam: *nods* Yeah, we were good hood for him and Ms. Nora

Elle: So, papa how was work? *looks up a bit and trying to look happy*

Dan: That's good to hear. *looks at Elle* It was fine.

Elle" *smiles and hugs him, she takes his hand and tried to drag him* Ngh! Ngh...*trying to drag him with her* Gosh you are so strong papa.

Adam: Haha, yeah Dan is pretty strong. I tried to drag him once and I slip on the floor and Mrs. Nora tried too drag Dan but... *bites his lips since he was trying not to laugh*

Elle: What's wrong?

Adam: *trying his best to forget since he felt bad laughing at Nora*

Dan: She slipped and fell on her butt.

Elle: *giggles a bit but clear her throat since she didn't want Nora to get upset at her for laughing*

Dan: So then, what have you two been doing?

Adam: We have been playing some video games and we played outside. Elle thought me a cool trick.

Elle: *nods*

Dan: Oh? And what would that trick be?

Elle smirk a bit, somewhat like a Dan smirk. She step back a bit lift up one of her arms up to show Dan the truck however she quickly looked to the side to see Danny.

Danny was coming down the stairs, he wearing dark blue kcari(?) shorts and a love sleeve shirt that had a goodie attached to it.

Adam: You feel ok?

Danny: Yeah, the shower felt nice *looks up and smiles at the older ghost* H-Hey Dan when did you get back?

Dan: A little bit ago. Elle was just about to show a trick.

Danny: Oh? *looks at Elle* What the trick?

Elle: *grins* It's ok it's a little cool trick I learn when I was somewhat getting used to my powers. *is about to show the three of them the trick thought she taught Adam when-*

Everyone turn their attention to Nora who came into the living room, holding a bowl of popcorn. She blinked looking a little confused to why they were just looking at her.

Fiona: Um... Everything ok?

Danny: Yeah...Elle was just going to show us something and I think she got shy.

Fiona: Oh dear... I'm sorry Elle I didn't mean too...

Elle: *giggle* It's ok, Ms. Nora, maybe I show you all later on. *smiles*

Fiona: *nods and walks up to the couch and putting the bowl popcorn down* So you kids picked a movie?

Adam looked at Elle who nodded happily, a little to _happily_ in that matter. She turns around for a moment before picking up a **Disney** DVD she turns back around to show them **Beauty and the Beast**.

Danny blinked. He thought it was little... _odd_ that she picked that but he didn't say anything, he just limped a little towards the couch and sat down.

He lightly groans as he was slightly in pain from yesterday night.

Fiona: Oh, I love this movie. It's one of my favorites.

Elle: Me too! Come on papa, we could sit with mama *takes Dan's hand and soon she looks sad since she didn't want to vanished but she tries not to think of it*

Dan: Alright. *follows Elle and sits next to her on the sofa*

When they sat down, Elle sat on the middle so she could be sitting next to Danny and Dan.

Adam: I will put the DVD in right now.

Fiona: Makes sure to not put the volume too loud.

Adam: Haha don't worry I won't put it out

Once he out the DVD, he got the remote control and sat next with the others and play the movie.

Elle: *looks at Dan and Danny* Do you like this movie?

Danny: It's a nice movie but it's my sister's favorite.

Dan: How many times did she make you watch it again?

Danny: Oh god...She made me watching like so many times with her to a point where I somewhat know the lines from some of the characters. Yeah, it's THAT BAD.

Fiona: I know the lines too. *laughs* This is going to be fun.

Soon the movie played, Elle got so excited about it as she looked at Danny and Dan who looked a bit more relaxed as they were just watching the movie.

Elle smiled as she turns to watch the movie.

Danny glance a bit at Elle, deep down he wonders why did her smile look so different...Lile in a way she was trying to hide her smile. The halfa let output a sign sift before he looked up to watch the movie.

A while later, when the movies watch Nora, Adam and Elle clapped thinking it was an adorable movie.

Adam: That was a nice movie that you picked Elle *smiles*

Fiona: Such am beautiful movie too.

Elle: Yeah it was nice *looks at Dan and Danny* Do you like the movie too?

The both nodded at her which made her smile. Nora got up and told the kids to get ready for bed, the kids nodded as they stood up too and telling their goodnight to the three of them before going to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Nora smiled and turn to look at Danny as she gave him an smile giving same support before she left to check on the kids.

Dan blinked thinking that was a bit odd since he noticed that Nora looked a bit sad between her smile but he thought she was tired so he didn't question only until he looked at the halfa.

Deep down the halfa was a bit worry how will Dan will react to the information, Danny thought he(Dan) wasn't going to give a flying shot but the there was a other party that Danny knew that Dan was going to care.

It was better than nothing so the halfa took a deep breath before he stood up from the couch and turn to face the older ghost.

Danny: Come on let's go to your room...There's something I need to you that it's important. *in a serious tone of voice that sounds soft*

Dan noticed how Danny was acting, so he just nods and stands up from the sofa to follow the Halfa upstairs.

When they got to the room, Dan walked to the bed and sat on it while Danny closed the door and and walked up to his older self and sat next to him.

It was a little quiet at first since Danny was trying to think of what to say because he knew that Dan didn't like the surprises since he look like the type of guy will get REALLY pissed off if he suddenly heard ''bad news''. Well... you know what he meant by ''bad news'.

Anyways, Danny took a deep breath before he turns to look at Dan.

Danny: There's something I need to tell you... It's something bad but maybe good for you... I really don't know but... You see earlier today Clockwork came over and he told me and Nora something. You told us that he somewhat fixed the portal but Elle is fading.

Dan gave his younger self a look as he already knew this before.

Danny: No I meant she's fading out of existence-the longer she stays here-the longer she is going to ease to existence. Clockwork he has fixed it but something is happening to make all of the other Elle(s) gone in the other timelines and the Time Medallion that Clockwork gave Elle seems... like not working to well. *looks at his hands* to be honest I'm little scared for Elle because I found her annoying but I grew so fond of her.

Soon the room grew silent…..until…..

Dan: Since you knew about what was happening with Elle for this long. You know what has to be done, right? She has to go back home to her Time Line regardless of what our feelings are. *sighs* Danny...I understand to some extent of how you feel about this. was quiet... for a while until...

Danny: For this long? Um.. I just found out about this today so what you mean ''this long'' I didn't know this was going to happen-I mean yes I know she has to go back but I wanted to tell you about it first because I thought it was the right thing to do, I know we had to send her back.

Dan: Danny, you forget that I have ghost sense too. I saw Clockwork through the kitchen window and knew he told you and Nora something.

Danny: I didn't forget that you had ghost sense, it's just...I'm little confused because Clockwork said you were still at the Ghostzone or did he only say that because he knew….

Dan: He knows everything Danny. So why wouldn't he know I was by the window and invisible?

Danny turn away from him as he felt a little embarrassed, of course he knew that Clockwork knew since after all he was the freaking master of time.

The halfa sigh a bit and looked at the window for a moment.

Dan: Just think about it. Knowing Clockwork and how he works, you'll have your answer in time before Elle disappears for good.

Danny: ...Yeah I know but like I said I wanted to tell you

Dan: It's a good thing you did or else if you had not said anything about it, I would have hit you for it.

Danny: *rolls his eyes* Yeah sure you would have, I think in reality you would have pin me and did other things for me to tell you. *sees Dan smirking* I was just kidding oh god Dan you perv! *blushes*

Danny sat there with a big blush on his face as he just tries to calm down looking away from his older self. He lay on his side on the bed and sigh.

Danny: I really hope things will be ok soon...*yawns and still blushing since he was trying calm down*

Dan: *looks at Danny for a moment before looking at the window* It will be, knowing how Clockwork times these things.

Danny stood silent as he was looking at the window, he sighs a little wondering why he felt so ''weird'' around Dan nowadays.

It wasn't a bad weird it was more a unknown feeling...like he was falling in-Soon his thoughts were cut off when they heard a scream.

Danny quickly sat up from the bed, looking worry.

Danny: What the hell-?

Dan looked away from the window, stood up and ran towards where the scream came from knowing that Danny would follow after him.

Danny follow him(Dan) out of the room to see Nora sitting on the bed holding Elle who was shaking like a leaf.

Elle who was completely faded out, however they could see her, she looks at her hands, shaking in fear and looked up with tears falling down her eyes. She sniffles.

Danny: W-what happen?

Fiona: I'm not sure I went to went check on Adam to see if he was ready for bed and then I heard screaming so I rushed over here and see the poor girl fading out completely like... and there she faded out for a 2 minute...

Danny: *thoughts: Shit...*

Dan goes over to the two girls and gently hugs Elle before looking at Danny.

Danny looked at Dan and soon walk up the two girls and hugged Elle close as she began to sob a little harder.

Danny: *softly* It's ok... I'm here Elle, everything will be ok I promise. *looks at Nora* We got this from us, thanks for the help Nora.

Fiona: *looks at them and looks at Elle* your welcome and I will be checking on your three soon ok... *thoughts: I think I will go visit Clockwork... I really hope he has this under control... **gets up from the bed and smiles a little at the three of them before leaving*

Dan: Just let it out Elle. Danny and I are right here.

Danny: Yeah...we are right here.

Elle began to cry some more, about sometime later her sobbing became to be calmer as she looked at Danny and Dan with teary eyes.

Danny frown feeling really bad that she was so scared. If course he knew he had to tell her sooner before it was too later

Danny: Elle-

Elle: I'm vanishing right...?

Danny eyes widen a bit as he was so in shock since he was wondering how did she know so fast when he saw her playing outside with Adam earlier. However, he noticed the way she looked during dinner the way she looks like she was hiding something

It's because she knew...

Danny: ...Yes..

Elle: *sniffles* B-But a bit confused why is this happening...I don't understand.

Dan didn't say anything as he continues to hold Elle.

Elle sniffles as she looks at the both of them in a way worry.

Elle: C-Could please stay with me...please...just for a while.

Dan: We will Elle, we will.

Danny smile gently as he gently pets Elle's hair a bit. Hope omg it will calm her down a bit as she looked up a bit.

Elle: Mama do you mind if I could something to drink please

Danny: Of course, what do you want to drink?

Elle: Chocolate milk please *sniffles*

Danny: *looks up* Dan could you go get it please.

Dan: Sure, *places Elle on Danny's lap before getting off the bed* I know where Nora keeps it.

Danny: *nods and holds Elle close and noticed Dan getting up from the bed and leaving the room* You ok?

Elle: Y-Yeah I think so...I'm just... so scared because I'm vanishing in the other timelines.

Danny: Yeah, I know what you mean by that.

Soon the room grew quiet for a while as Danny gently pet Elle's hair gently trying to calm her down since she was still shaking from the fear.

Danny looked to the right to look at the window and looking at the night sky. Elle moved a bit to get comfortable.

Elle: Mama...Do you think grandfather is mad at me?

Danny: O-Oh no I don't think he's mad, I think he's just worry about you. *smiles gently* I think Clockwork told him that you are safe and sound with me and Dan, so there nothing to worry about.

Elle: *sniffles a bit and nods* Thank you.

Danny: For what?

Elle: For always being there for me...I know we just met but I really glad I met you and papa.

Danny: Yeah me too, we are both happy that we net you too. Hey Elle wanna hear something?

Elle: Yes please

Danny: *smirks* Your papa is half cat too.

Elle: *giggling* I knew it!

Danny smiles softly since he thought a little joke will lighten up the mood and he was glad that she was laughing.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Dan was looking for the chocolate milk when he rolls his eyes when his ghost sense went off he thought it was that meddling clock when he turns to see Adam standing there.

Adam: Sorry for to freak you out, I just came to get water...Everything ok with Elle now...?

Dan: No worries kid. Elle is fine...for the moment.

Adam: *frowns*Is she...really vanishing...?

Dan: Did you figure that out yourself or did Nora tell you?

Adam: ... Elle told me outside when we were playing and I asked Ms. Nora before I heard Elle scream. *looks down for a moment before he looks up* I'm really am sorry that this is happening to you and Danny...I know you two care for her.

Dan: Kid...Adam. If Elle was related to me and Danny biology in our own timeline, we would be...freaking out more than we are right now.

Adam: I-Im sorry...

Dan: *walks over to Adam and hugs him* It's fine kid. You know that if Clockwork is involved then everything will work out.

Adam looked up and a little and nodded, since he knew that Dan was telling the truth when he said that about Clockwork. He hugged the older ghost back and let go so he could get some water, he got his water he told his goodnight to Dan before leaving the kitchen.

 **In the Guest Room**

Danny sat there just petting Elle's hair a little, he looked at the window for a moment before he let out a little yawn since he was getting a little tired.

He looked down.

Danny: Elle, you awake?

Elle: Yeah, I'm awake, mama. I'm just waiting for papa.

Danny: He should be back, maybe he's getting us like little dessert… since when I'm sad I sometimes like to eat little dessert.

Elle: I hope he(Dan) brings back fudge and chocolate.

Danny: *smiles**thought: She really is a Fenton*

Danny laugh a little to himself, looking up a little to look at the night sky as he held the little girl close to him.

Dan: *got what he needed from the kitchen and fazed up into the guest room where Danny and Elle are* Hey. *walks over to them and hands Elle a cup while handing Danny a bowl with a spoon in it*

Danny: You got me icecream?

Dan: Yeah, *sits next to Elle and places her on his lap* It's chocolate brownie with fudge in it. Nora had had it in the freezer shockingly enough and its store bought too. *softly laughs* I guess she can't resist having that stuff even though she doesn't like store bought food.

Elle: *takes her chocolate milk and takes a sip of it*

Danny: *softly laughs a bit and starts to eat his ice-cream with fudge* Mmmm~That so good.

Elle: Could I have some please?

Danny nodded as he began to share some with Elle who nodded since she liked it too. She began the two of them how her grandfather had a friend who used to like fudge.

Dan made a face as he knew but he didn't say anything to make matter worse so he just nodded. Danny just softly smile a bit.

Soon after they were finished with their chocolate milk and icecream with fudge, Elle let out a soft little yawn.

Danny: Seem like you are getting sleepy.

Elle: N-No not sleepy. *pouts*

Danny: *softly laughs* Yes you are, come on, me and Dan will tuck you in bed. *smiles gently*

Elle: O-Ok. Umm...*looks at Dan nervously* Could you sing me that song please. I know some of it but I want you to sing to me please...*looks at Danny too* I want both of you to do it...I think it make me feel a bit better please.

Danny didn't say anything for a moment but he just nodded since she knew that she was hurting in and out.

Dan nodded as well as he and Danny tucked Elle into bed. Once that was done, Dan started to softly sing the song that all three of them knew.

Danny: _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_

 _I'm down to nothing_

Elle: _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_

 _But it's just as hard to change, so_

Dan: _Help me_

 _Believe in something_

 _I'm high on doubt and low on faith_

 _It always feels the same_

 _When there's no one but yourself to blame_

 _I've got my fears and 10 years_

 _A few things to clear up_

 _How did I let myself get this way?_

Elle: *yawns as she got comfortable* _Help Me_

 _Believe in something_

 _'Cause I am broken_ *yawns once more before she closed her eyes*

Danny smiled gently and lean a little to kiss her cheek before he stood up from the bed and looked at Dan who was looking at the little girl calmly.

Dan: It's funny...*looks from the sleeping Elle to Danny* she really does look like you, you know, if you were a girl that is.

Danny blink and lightly turn red a bit and laughs a bit.

Danny: To be honest...I sorta I thought she looked like you in a way because she has your pointy and she purrs like you.

Dan: Really now? *smirks at Danny as he walks towards the Halfa* Want to prove that theory that both her and I can purr?

Danny blinked a little as he was little confused; however, when the older ghost got closer he started to blush when he realized when Dan meant by _''prove that theory_ ''.

Danny looked up and he blushed a darker red when he was starting at Dan's face. Danny wasn't going to admit it but he really like the way Dan's smirk. The halfa bit his lips a little and looked at Elle and then at Dan.

Danny: *whispers to Dan* Y-Y-Y-Your such a fucking tease Dan. *touching his chest a little before he took Dan's hand*

Dan: *whispers as well* Only to you Danny.

Danny: *blushes and clears his throat before he starts at to lead the way our so they could go back to Dan's room*

Dan: You look lovely when you blush.

Danny: *blushes a darker shade of red* You're just saying that. *goes to Dan's room as Dan follows the halfa inside the room*

Dan: You know me so well my little halfa.

Danny blush a little more before he walked towards the bed and sat down. Still blushing a dark red and looked up at the older ghost.

Danny: You really ARE a big tease you know that Dan. *still blushing* Ugh now I can't stop blushing thanks your teasing...*looks away*

Dan: Well, *walks over to the bed and lies on it* I do aim to please.

Danny roll hos eyes in a playful matter before he lay down and look at Dan. The halfa quickly kissed the older ghost on the cheek making Dan blink and just stare at Danny.

Danny: T-Thanks. Um... you know for being behaving yourself and not trying to get mad at Elle. I know she has to go back but I'm just happy that you are least trying to behave and be good while it's going to be her last day. *smiles and rest his head-on Dan's chest* I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could make her day special since she will always remember it in her heart. *nuzzles his chest*

Dan: That...is a good idea...*looks down at Danny* mama Danny.

Danny slowly looked up a little as he was giving Dan an odd expression.

Danny: Your lucky I'm too tired to hit you...papa Dan *smirks*

Dan: And you do realize that by saying that...*moves over so that he was above Danny* may have started something.

Danny: W-What do you mean?

Dan just smirks at Danny as he gently grabs the Halfa's hand and places it on his (Dan's) clothed member.

Danny turn a different shade of red when he felt Dan's clothes member. He lightly moves his hand a little hand as he lightly uses his hand to run the older ghost clothes member.

Danny: *looks up at Dan* I-I didn't know me being so ''motherly'' got you got happy *blushing a little to much at what he said* S-s-sorry... Oh god, please stop looking at me like that *still lightly rubbing his(Dan's) clothes member. *blushing like a shy school girl*

Dan: *leans down so he was next to Danny's ear and lowly starts to purr* No need to be sorry Danny besides...we really can't do much since the girl Elle is near our room. So...*lets go of Danny's hand and moves away from him* we should go to sleep now so we can deal with whatever happens tomorrow.

Danny lay there with a soft with blush on his face as he secretly enjoy Dan purring against his(Danny's) ear; however the halfa knew that Dan was right about Elle being next next to their room, the halfa nodded his head and roll to his side a little, resting his head against Dan's chest nuzzling his chest.

Danny: Right. *yawns* Anyways goodnight. *closes his eyes*

Once the halfa was sleep, Dan slowly began to pet Danny's hair, feeling his little halfa's hair silky black locks against his(Dan) fingers, soon the older ghost stop as he held Danny close to him and feel asleep.

 **The Next Day**

The next day everyone woke up in silent mood as like they woke up from a scary dream, Nora and Elle were the first one to wake up and Elle was still faded as the other see right passed her. They knew that this wasn't going to get worse but they wanted to make the day special incase something happen to her.

Thought sometimes she will be fading in and out, to be a point where she (Elle) was about to vanish completely but it somehow, she didn't. The little girl look at her hands as she was so scared about this.

Everyone told her that things will be ok, giving Elle some support.

Soon the day went on as Nora did her own thing, Dan and Danny decided to help out the kids with some of their powers.

Adam and Elle were getting used to their powers however Adam was a bit more advanced in a way because Dan has been teaching him(Adam) before this whole junk happen.

Soon after a while or so, Nora came out of the house looking rather...worry...confused? Her expression was so unreadable that there wasn't description of how to explain it.

Soon she asked Danny and Dan to come instead of the house since she needed help with the fridge. Danny nodded as he didn't mind helping out, he turns to look at the kids telling that that they could training without him.

However, Dan knew something was up because on how Nora said, "help"; however Dan wasn't in the mood to agree just nodded and walked away as Nora waited for Danny. Soon the two were outside training and the three of them walked inside the house.

Danny: Hey I thought you need help with the fridge?

Fiona: I said that I won't scare Elle...There's something Clockwork has to tell you...both of you - gee in the living room.

Nora walked towards the living room leaving the ghost and the halfa confused a bit, so they followed Nora.

Once they were in the living room, they saw Clockwork sitting but he was still hovering a bit as he ghostly tail slightly move. He was holding a cup of tea. He looked up to noticed the three of the entering the living room looking worry (Dan and Nora) & upset (Dan).

Clockwork: Thank you Fiona...Hello Daniel, Dan.

Danny: Clockwork, is everything ok? Are you here to take Elle come with you so you could take her back to her own timeline?

Clockwork: Yes...that is the reason for my visit this time around.

Dan and Danny look at each other before they look at the Master of Time, since they didn't understand what he means by that. Nora asked Danny if he wanted some tea, since she could tell he was looking a little tense. Danny nodded as the blonde witch nodded and served him the tea.

After the three of them sat since Clockwork was slightly hovering as he sat.

Danny: *sips the tea and places it down on the coffee table and looks at the Master of Time*

Clockwork: I'll explain the meaning of my previous statement another time. For now...Elle must return to her home and Time Line.

Danny: Yes, you told us that the other day which was yesterday and me and Dan already spoke to Elle about it too.

Nora looked at the Halfa for a while before she frown and turn to look at the Master of time in a worry expression since it seem like he (Clockwork) already told Nora the... ''news'' about Elle.

Danny: Um... what's going on?

Fiona: Elle...she...she has to go back home today. If she stays here in this Time Line any longer than that.

Clockwork: She will disappear from all Time Lines. Once that happens...there will be nothing I could do to change that.

Soon the room stood completely quiet, it felt like Clockwork stopped time bit he didn't at all.

Danny didn't say anything at all, as he didn't know what to say... yes he was sad that this was happening to Ellie since he felt this weird bond towards her, but he knew he had to let her go. The Halfa turn his head a little to look at Dan who had the same expression before but this time the expression was more... Sorta like that more annoyed and if he (Danny) wasn't going crazy... he could have sworn that Dan was frowning.

But Danny blinked thinking it was his head playing tricks on him.

He turn to look at Clockwork, Danny was going to say something when all of a sudden a voice cut him off

?: ...I think it's best for me to just go home before I make things worse.

The four of them turn heads to see the kids standing there, Adam looking a little scared because of the way Elle looks right now. Elle's gentle child-like smile was replaced with a straight like line as she looked at the four of them; the kids walked began to walk towards them and they sat with the others.

Danny: Elle are you-

Elle: It's fine. I'm not going to lie, but I'm getting a little fed up at my self because I'm sick of making everybody sad... and I thought this when I was outside... I wanted this to be special... but I think... I think it's time for me to go home, after all... I think my grandfather is probably worry for me *looks down for a moment*

The way she said it, it sounded so mature for a child, but no one was questioning it.

Adam: So that means... today is really Elle's day.

Danny: Yeah it looks like it, Adam.

Adam: Oh gosh...*looks at Nora* Mrs. Nora, do you think it will be for all of us to go with Clockwork and give Elle a proper farewell.

Fiona: Well...*rubs her arm little nervously since she was thinking about it* I really don't mind but I think you should ask Dan and Danny about this, sweetie.

Adam blinked a little but soon he understood, and he turn to look at the two(Dan and Danny) of them, asking them if they could go to Clockwork's lair to say goodbye to Elle. Adam was find of Elle since he got to meet an child his age and he was pretty sad to see her leave but he knew that this was the only way for things to go back to normal.

Elle soon looked up at Clockwork, giving him a serious look; however the look wasn't to serious it was more like an curious-type expression.

Elle: Clockwork..? *sees Clockwork turn his head to look at her* How long do I have before...you know... vanish?

Clockwork: A few hours at most...as long as you do not, under any circumstances, use your ghost powers. I will return to take you home a few minutes before your time is up.

Elle: *smiles and looks at Dan and Danny* Can we could get ice-cream please.

Danny: Sure why not.

Dan nods at them and gets off the sofa to walks towards the front door. Nora hands him some money as he walks past her while he changes into his human disguise.

Elle: *turns to look at Adam* Do you wanna come to get some ice-cream with us?

Adam: Oh it's ok, why don't you three go, I will stay here with Ms. Nora and Clockwork.

Elle was about to ask him again but she just nodded and turn around to touch Danny's hand; the Halfa looked up little to notice that Dan looked a little too _quiet_.

Danny: *thoughts: I will ask him later...*

The three of them said they byes before leaving the house. Once they left the house grew quiet as Adam turn to look at Nora with an worry expression.

Adam: I hope thing will be ok for her.

Fiona: Yeah me too.

 **Xx Sometime Later At The Mall xX**

It been an couple of hours that they were at the mall, Elle was having an time of her life since she was smiling and everything.

They were in a toy store, looking around for an toy since Elle said she always wanted something before they got ice-cream. She looked around a little.

Danny was glad that that the little girl was smiling, he turn to a little to notice a woman flirting with Dan and usually the Halfa didn't show any ''jealously'' towards women being with Dan... ok... maybe he did, but he didn't want to show it. He bites his lips and looked away trying not to let it bother him.

Woman: So are you sure you don't want to come to my party, there's going to be a lot of people there? *asking Dan and trying to flirt with him*

Dan: No thanks...besides, *looks behind the woman before walking away to find Danny and Elle* I'm sure your male friend over there wants to talk to you and he doesn't look very happy.

Dan smirked a little when he went to look for Danny and Elle, he looked around a little to see Danny tippy toeing to get a toy that was too high for Elle to get.

Danny: Ngh!

Elle: Do you want me to get someone to help us?

Danny: No I think I got it! *trying reach the toy*

Dan: Here, allow me to help. *reaches above Danny to get the toy he was trying to get and hands it to the Halfa*

Danny turn to look at Dan, thanking the older ghost and the Halfa took the toy but he soon feel this cheeks lightly heat up when he touched Dan's hand. Danny looked up a little to notice the older ghost was looking at him.

Danny looked into Dan's red eyes, so deeply into them. Sure he(Danny) knew that his future self's future wasn't so ''happy'' but as the Halfa look deep into Dan's eyes, the Halfa knew that deep down in the empty pit of darkness he somehow did care in a way.

Dan clear his throat a little making the Halfa snap out of the his little trance.

Danny: O0-Oh right, here's your toy Elle. *gives Elle the toy and smiles when he sees her hugging it*

Elle: Gosh I love it, thank you. I think I want some ice-cream now please.

Danny: Alright let's go to the front and pay for the toy.

Soon they go to the front to pay for the toy, luckily there weren't a lot of people in line so they went and brought the toy quickly and left the toy store to go to the ice-cream shop.

Dan: You two get what you want.

They nodded and got ice-cream, once they order it they sat with Dan who was just sitting down crossing his arms.

Elle: I wanted to say thank you for everything *blushes a little and licks her ice-cream* I really had a nice time spending time with you and papa.

Danny: *smiles softly* Of course, we wanted this day to be special for you. *eating his ice-cream when a bit got on his shirt* Ahh man, hold on let me go wash this up since it might strain. *gets up and goes to the bathroom*

When the Halfa left to the bathroom, Elle was finishing up her ice-cream and looked up at Dan who was being too quiet than usual, but she didn't want to bother him with that bur she looked around a little and decided to ask Dan something an little ''odd'.

Elle: Papa...Can I ask you something? Do you love mama?

Dan: That's...that's a difficult question for me to answer right now Elle.

Elle: *tilts her head a little* Aww, how come? I mean you two seem really close but do you think he's pretty and sweet?

Dan: Your mama and I, we...*sighs*...look, it's complicated. What Danny and I have, I don't even know what to call it but we are trying to figure it out. So, I don't really have an answer to your first question. Your second one on the other hand...that's just how he is with other people.

Elle frown a bit as she wonders why Dan would say that since she didn't understand why he will say something that they (Dan and Danny) were complicated but in a way Elle was too young to understand so she didn't question it anything too much.

Elle finished up her ice-cream when she looked up to see Danny walking back to the table and she smile.

Danny: Sorry about that, I think I told out the stain since my mom taught me an old trick about taking stains out quickly they stain.

Elle: That sounds really nice that she taught you that cool trick.

Danny: *nods and eats his ice-cream*

After eating and finishing up their ice cream, Elle thank them again for the toy and the ice cream. She really loves the toy that she got a lot and she thought it was really nice.

They decided to sit for a while as they just talking about random things which they had a nice time doing; however, Danny noticed that Dan somewhat having a nice time.

About like 20 mins or something they decided to get up and throw their trash away.

Elle: That was really good ice cream. *smiles*

Danny: Yeah it was really good.

Elle: What should we do next?

Danny blinked a bit before he looked at his cell phone to check the time which was around 3:30, he looked up and look at Dan since he(Danny) didn't know what to do at the moment so the halfa thought it will be better to just asked Dan about to do.

Dan: *looks at Danny* Rage against the machine?

Danny let a really a little laugh and smile and he nodded at him.

Danny: I think that will be nice. *looks at Elle* Wanna play Rage against the machine.

Elle: Yes please!

Dan just lightly smiles at them and walks away to where the game arcade is located.

Soon they began to look for the game and began to play it, Elle was pretty good at the game but the others have to help at it which they didn't mind helping her out at all. Elle was having a lot of fun, she actually looks like her happy self when first got here. Of course, that were times she was fading in and out a lot more but that didn't stop her from having a great and fun time.

The halfa smile, he was glad that Elle was having fun. He soon frowns a bit hoping there wasn't no ghost attack since he remembers what Clockwork said about Elle using her ghost powers.

However, it was a quiet and fun day at the arcade.

Sometime later after finishing up, Danny looked at the time to notice it was almost close to 7, so he decided to tell Dan and Elle that they had to go back. Dan agree but Elle pouted aa she wanted to have bit more fun before she went home... gee real home backing he future.

Danny: You know that you can't stay here as long you know that.

Elle: I know it's just...well I wanna spend a little more time with you and papa that's all *she looks at her toy that she brought.

Danny: *smiles lightly* I know but...I promise things will turn out better and maybe one day you could back without this crazy stuff happening.

Elle: *looks up a bit as she smiles back at the halfa* Ok, thank you. *hugs Danny*

Danny: Your welcome, now come on we have to go back.

Elle nodded and she took both of their (Danny and Dan) hands as they made back to go the house.

Dan watches both Danny and Elle had nice fun time and a small smile appears on his face.

After the playing the game, Danny and Dan began to walk to the house holding Elle's hands as she began to him a little ding to her song as they were making their way to the house.

Danny: I'm glad you had a lot of fun Elle. *thoughts: After all this might be a while or so that we will see her*

Elle: Oh, yes I had a lot of fun thank you for asking, mama. *smiles and looks to look at Dan* Dud you have fun too papa?

Dan nodded a bit which made Elle make a cute 'eeee' sound.

Danny look at Dan who look like he was deep in thought if something else.

The halfa decided to just ask Dan about it later.

Soon there were getting close to the house as Dan reach into hos picket for the house key, Danny asked him why does he need the keys when he just phrase though making the older ghost quickly explain.

Danny nodded and he noticed the door opening, Elle walked in and then the halfa walked in after.

Adam: Oh, hey guys, glad you are back. Ms. Nora and Clockwork are in the workshop, I will go get them right now

Elle: *looks at Dan and Danny* Thank you for everything today.

Dan: It was fun. *kneels down and pats Elle's head softly* Don't give your Grandfather Vlad are hard time, he just wants you to be safe and happy. And I want you to give this to him do me. *reaches in to his pocket and takes out a sealed letter to hand over to Elle* Don't worry, he'll understand what I mean even though I'm from a different Timeline.

Elle looked at the sealed letter before she nodded at Dan. She hugged him and she smiled.

Elle: I will be good for grandpa Vlad, I promise papa.

Danny smiled gently as he took out something from his pocket and walked up to them. Elle let go of Dan as she looked up at Danny who kneel down to eye level.

Danny: My parents gave me this little bracelet fir my 3rd birthday but I always had it in my pocket and it's supposed to give me good luck.

Elle: Oh, gosh it's beautiful.

The bracelet was silver with a mini rocket attached to it. Danny took Elle's arm and he out it on her wrist.

Danny: I want you to keep it.

Elle: *smiles gently and sniffles* Oh thank you so much mama I will keep it safe no matter what.

Soon Adam came back as he told them that all of them should be downstairs since Nora was finishing up one last potion so it was better if they all went downstairs.

Dan: Then let's go then. *stands up* Just be sure not to touch anything in there.

Danny: *makes a face at him* You know I'm not a child so I'm not going to touch anything. *gets up as well and starts to follow Dan*

Elle: *giggles and follows the two of them*

When they made their way downstairs, they heard Nora saying something in a different language as she was making one of the potion or something like that. When they got there, they saw Clockwork in his old form, he looked up to see them.

Clockwork: Ah, thank you for bringing them, Adam.

Adam: Sure anytime.

Fiona: Hey you three, give me a moment or so... I'm doing something.

Elle: What are you making?

Fiona: Well... I was just upgrading one of my potions is all. *smiles* Anyways I think I'm finished.

Elle: Well that's good. *smiles and turns to look at Clockwork with a serious expression* Alright... I guess I'm ready to go back home now.

Fiona: Did you guys have dinner?

Danny: No, we didn't but Elle said she wants to go home now before get bad you know...

Fiona: Oh. Maybe next time you can if you ever pop in on us. Right Clockwork?

Clockwork: Maybe. Maybe not. Who really knows anyway. *shrugs while shifting to his baby form*

Dan: You know when that will happen Old Man.

Clockwork: No need for name calling Dan. You are not a child.

Dan rolled his eyes making Danny and Elle let out little laughs.

Adam: *smiles* Anyways...what now?

Elle: I guess we could get going to the Ghost zone and Clockwork sent me back. *looks at her parents* C-Could you hold my hand one last time.

Danny: ...Y-Yeah. *smiles softly and takes her left hand*

Elle: *looks at Dan and lift up her right hand up* Papa?

Dan silently holds Elle's hand before Clockwork takes all of them to his home in the Ghost Zone.

When they all there, Clockwork float a little aa he looks at a specific time portal. Nora walled towards Clockwork, who was looking at it.

Fiona: So, this is Elle's time portal? *sees Clockwork nod*

Elle let go of Dan's and Danny's hands as she walks up to the time tome portal looking at it as she kept staring at it like this was a dream or something. She gulped a bit.

Adam: You ok?

Elle: Yeah...I think do but I'm ok just a bit nervous in away because I don't want grandfather to get mad at me.

Clockwork: Do not fear, he's not angry at all. Worry-yes, but not angry.

Elle nodded as she walked up to the portal some more before she stopped and turns to look at the others.

Elle: Before I go I wanted to thank you all for always being so kind to me even though I tried to pretend that things were better but in all honestly, I didn't know this was going to happen. *smiles gently and softly laughs* Ms. Nora...Thank you for always being so kind and patient with me when I accidently the lunch you were going to have.

Fiona: *smiles* It's ok I really had a nice time spending with everyone at lunch that day. I hope things will be good for you when you return, take care. *hugs Elle*

Elle: *hugs her back and sniffles a bit* Thank you and I will never forget you, Ms. Nora.

After the hug, Elle took a deep breath as she turned to look at Adam who looked sad.

Elle: Don't be sad, Adam.

Adam: I know I shouldn't be sad but gosh this a bit...different since I don't like "goodbyes".

Elle: *smiles softly* Yeah, I know what you mean I don't like "goodbyes" either but-*thinks for a moment before she gives the toy that she brought from the toy store* Here why don't you keep this so you never forget me.

Adam: Haha alright. *takes the toy before he looks at Elle and hugs her* Take care ok?

Elle: You too, Adam.

After the hug, Adam smile at the toy as he walked up to Nora who smile and places a hand on his shoulder. They looked up to see Elle looking at Dan and Danny who were completely quiet when they got here.

Nora was going to ask them what's wrong when Clockwork stopped her from saying that as he just pointed, letting her (Nora) know to just watch.

Elle: Mama... *looking at Danny* I-I...*looks down as she lifts up her hand on and touches the pedant around her neck* I know in this time line you are a boy because of reincarnation but I know you are still my mama. *looks up and smiles* Thank you so much for the amazing days that we had together - I always wanted to meet you my whole life. You're so amazing, kind, caring, loving and everything. Thank you for helping me with my ghost powers. *softly laughs* She looks down again before she looks up at Danny once again before she opens her arms*

Danny: *hugs her* I'm glad I met you too, Elle.

Elle: *smiles as she's trying not to cry**whispers: I love you mommy.

Danny didn't know but he felt his heartache when she said that, sure he wasn't the type to cry easily but the way Elle said that...It just made the Halfa really sad and emotional like that one time.

Danny: Me too Elle. Take care and promise me be good.

Elle: *nods, whipping her eyes and kisses Danny's cheek* I will be good mama. *looks at Dan* Papa...I-I know this a bit different because every time I wanted to see you I always get sleepy and you always leave a rose beside my bed on my birthdays. *giggles softly* Grandpa Vlad always told me you were the most powerful ghost ever since your very strong - I always wanted to meet you for so long...but now I have. You're the most amazing papa I could ever ask for. Thank you for helping me with my ghost powers too. *opens her arms for Dan to hug her*

Dan kneels down a bit as he hugged the little girl.

Elle: *whispers this to Dan: Somethings are better left unsaid but somethings are never forgotten. I love you daddy.

Dan: *whispers in Elles ear: I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. You are a good and kind hearted girl just like your mama.*

Elle smile as she tried not to cry, she sniffle and hugged him a little tighter before she let go and smile at the both.

Elle: Thank you so much, everyone. *wiping her eyes and smiles once more before she turns to look at Clockwork and nods* Ok...I'm ready to go home.

Clockwork: *holds out his right hand for Elle to hold on to* I'll escort you back home.

Elle: *smiles and takes Clockworks' hand*

Clockwork: *looks at the others* I shall return in a few moments. *gently leads Elle to the portal going to her TimeLine buts stops and looks at Elle, who stopped walking to look at the others*

Elle looked at the four of them, her expression looked had a mix of sadness and happiness. She wanted happy that she got to meet her parents and got to meet new friends, and she was happy that she was going to return to her own Timeline since she missed her grandfather.

However, she was sad that she leaving since she wanted to stay and be with her parents but she knew that deep in her heart she had to go.

Elle: Please never forget me... I-... I never forget you.

Danny stood quiet before happen his mouth to speak.

Danny: Elle... I know your time here was short and I know that things between me and your father seem a little rocky, and I know you are scared because you think we will forget you but we will never do an thing like that. Someone told me once... somethings are better left unsaid however some other things are not worth forgetting. I think you are special to everyone. Never forget that. *smiles at at her as he took a step forward a little but stop* Me and Dan are happy that we met you so please don't ever doubt yourself.

Elle stood there as she was so speechless, she felt tears falling down her eyes as she smiles and wipes her quickly, she thought it was so touching that Danny said that. She sniffles little more as she was happy that they will never forget her.

Danny: Remember no more tears.

Elle: R-Right. ''No more tears". Thank you so much everyone, *looks at the four of the with a smile on her sad smile on her face*

Danny: Please take care of yourself, Elle. We'll never forget you.

Dan, Nora and Adam nodded in agreement as they began to wave goodbye to her. Elle wipe her eyes a little before she lifts up her hand and wave back at them. After the little byes, she finally turns around to face Clockwork who was quiet and waiting patiently.

Elle: *takes a deep breath and nods at him* Ok, Clockwork... I'm ready to go home now. *takes Clockwork's hand*

Clockwork nods silently at her as he leads the both of them into the Time Portal to return Elle back home.

When they went into the Time Portal, the four of them were quiet as they were waiting or something.

About like 2 minutes or so, Clockwork return as he looked at the four of them nodding to letting them know that Elle return home safe.

Nora: That's good that she's home. *smiles softly*

Clockwork: Yes. *notice Dan and Danny being too quiet but he didn't say anything as he clear his throat* Should I return you back to your home now?

Danny look at the time portal for a moment before he turns to look at the Master of Time, the halfa nodded.

Danny: Yeah...Yeah we are ready to go home.

Clockwork: Alright I will return you back to Fiona's home.

With that he warps them all to Nora's house, once they all there they all thank Clockwork well expect fir Dan who just shrugged his shoulders.

Clockwork nodded and he said he had things to take care of, he bid of them a farewell. Once he left, Nora smiled and she asked the three of them if they wanted to have something simple for dinner but Danny spoke in a quiet.

Danny: I think I might take a nap before I had back to my house so I will eat there. Thanks for as long Nora.

Fiona: Alright no problem. Come on Adam, you could help me make cheeseburgers.

Adam: Ok *follows Nora into the kitchen*

Danny watched them go the kitchen before he(Danny) headed upstairs, Dan follows the halfa. Once they got to the room, Danny walked to the bed and sat down before looking at Dan who was against the wall when he enters the room.

Danny looked to the side a bit; he felt his cheeks turning a bit red as he kept thinking on asking Dan something. The Halfa turn his head a bit to look at the older ghost.

Danny: Y-You...D-Do you wanna join me...? N-No not like that you perv, I meant taking a nap together.

Dan just nodded a bit and walked to the bed, he lay on the bed as the Halfa lay on the bed resting his head on the Dan's chest. They just lay there quietly fir a moment before Danny yawn a bit

Danny: You know something... I'm happy that Elle is back but at the same time I'm a bit sad like sure she was bugging the shit out of me at first but I grew so find of her. *laughs a bit* I guess I was so find of her since she reminds me of me a lot at her. Mm...*yawns a bit* But there's one thing got me wondering what that letter you gave to her?

Dan: I wrote it a few years ago, ...back in my timeline. It's...something I have been meaning to give to Vlad, but never did for reasons that you know about.

Danny: *in a soft voice* Yeah... Yeah, I know what the reasons. *stays quiet for a moment since he didn't want to being up painful moments and ruin the moment the between*

Danny was completely quiet as he felt his eyes lids slowly closing when he heard Dan let out sigh and his wrap the halfa's tiny waist-which was almost next to his behind which made Danny blush since well for reasons. He(Danny) looked up a little to notice Dan already closed his eyes, the Halfa couldn't help smile a little.

Danny: *thought* I guess today really wore him out, wow. **looks at Dan for a moment or so before the Halfa started to blush more and leans in a little, lightly kissing Dan on the lips softly* Goodnight Dan. *the Halfa lays his head on Dan's chest and closed his eyes*

 **In Elle's Timeline**

Elle and her grandfather were in living room, drinking hot cocoa. Elle was telling him about her adventures and how she met her parents which didn't surprise the older man because Clockwork told him about the details about young Elle.

Vlad was so glad that his granddaughter was home safe and unharmed, and he was also happy that Elle told him that she met some new friends which made the young girl explain to her grandfather that Adam was an Halfa and Nora was a witch.

Vlad smile as he sips his drink. He was so glad that Elle had a wonderful time, she reminds him of his own daughter; deep down Vlad felt horrible how he never had time to spend with his own daughter when she was alive...He regretted never having a bond with her. However, he was glad that he got to keep a piece of his own daughter in his heart.

Elle: And then Adam told me that papa was trying to t-*yawns*

Vlad: It seems you need some rest, after all you had a long week.

Elle: Awww I wanted to tell you more about my adventures. *pouts*

Vlad: *chuckles* Now, now, you know it's past your bedtime. *putting his mug down on the coffee*

Elle: Yeah you are right about that. *yawns* Ok grandfather, but I will tell you more details tomorrow! *smiles as she put her mug on the table and stood up* Oh! *takes out the letter out from her back pocket and hands it to her grandfather* I almost forgot, papa wrote you this letter.

Vlad: Your Father?

Elle: Yeah, papa said you knew what it is.

Vlad: I see...

Elle: *yawns* I should get ready for bed. *smiles*

Vlad: Alright I will be up soon to tuck you in, sweetheart. *sees Elle happily nods happily before she left the living room to head to the room. Once she left, Vlad looked at the letter in his hand* ...*takes a moment to calm himself since he was getting those memories at what happen, after calming himself down he open the letter and read it slowly*

 _Hey Fruit-loop, if you are reading this then I finally got my shit together and gave it to you or hide it somewhere where you could find it. I wanted to tell you thanks for taking me in when... my family and friends died. You didn't have to do that, but you did anyway even though we were not on good terms with each other. And...sorry for blowing up your place. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say._

 _Your troublesome nephew, Dan Phantom_

 _P.S.: Did you ever get that cat?_

 _P.S.S.: This is a Dan from a different Timeline, but you already know that since the Old Clock kept you informed of how your grand kid was doing. She is a good kid, even though she was a fruit loop for a grandfather. There are a few pictures in this letter that I took of everyone while they didn't notice. I went through a lot of trouble for this so you better like them you fruit loop._

Vlad let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head; he knew that in a way that Dan will still call Vlad "Fruit loop" after all these years.

The older man decided to check on the pictures that Dan mentioned in his letter. The pictures had Elle with the others as they were having fun playing video, talking, or cooking. There were some pictures of everyone separately like there was one picture of Elle and Nora making cookies, the other picture was with Adam playing video games, one of Danny pushing Elle on the swing as she was smiling, there was one picture of Dan and Elle just on the couch watching TV and there was one picture of all of the having dinner and one more picture of just Danny, Dan and Elle at the ice-cream shop.

This made the older man really happy that his granddaughter had such a wonderful time with the others. He was also surprised how Dan changed so much into a "good guy" of course Vlad had a feeling that Dan was evil so he wasn't going to question it.

He stood up from the couch as he walked to the opposite direction to get something, after getting the item that he needed which was a picture frame he put the picture of everyone in the frame carefully. Once he put it, he put the frame next to other frames.

Vlad looked at the picture of Elle having ice-cream and decided that Elle should keep it so with that he decided to go upstairs to his granddaughter room.

Vlad: *knocks on the door* Elle, may I come in? *he waited for an answer*

Elle: Oh, yes you may you come in.

Vlad: *opens the door and enters the door to see Elle wearing her pink pajamas and already in her bed* I wanted to give you something before you went to bed *walking to her bed and sitting down and showing her the picture*

Elle: *gasp and soon starts to smile* That's me...That was when we all got ice-cream as a family...*feels tears forming as she wipes her eyes* H-how d-*she was cut off*

Vlad: Your father wrote me saying he took picture of everyone, I thought you wanted to keep this.

Elle: *sniffles* T-Thank you. *takes the picture and holds it close to her chest* I miss them so much already but I know they wanted me happy

Vlad: I know they did, why don't you get some rest.

Elle: *nods and looks at the picture before she placed it on her bed and got up quickly to walk to her closet to get something from it*

Vlad blinked as he was curious to why his granddaughter went to her closet for. He watched her until he heard her say something. Elle smiled as she turns back to walk to her bed and was holding a white picture frame.

She carefully began to put the picture in and once she was done she smile at it.

Elle: Now it's completely! *giggle and puts the picture on the night stand*

Vlad: Yes, it's perfect. *smiles gently* I'm glad you had a nice time with everyone but I'm really glad you are home. *hugs her* I miss you.

Elle: *hugs him back and smile* I miss you too grandfather.

After they hugged, Vlad tucked Elle in bed. He kissed her forehead saying goodnight to her before he left the room.

Elle: *lay in bed for a moment before she turned around a bit to look at the window and smile* I'm so glad I met every one of you...I hope one day I will see you again.

She stares at the window for a moment before she closed her eyes falling asleep, letting her mind wonder off to good dreams.


	6. Update AN

**AN:** Hello everyone…ok to start off….i am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in about…..*looks at story dates* a long time….. its just life got me by the hands and I had to be an adult for it. Moving to a new place and finding a job and so much other things kept coming up that this side thing had to be on the back burner.

But, I am slowing getting back into the fandoms that I love.

And don't worry… the story **Half of You and Part of Me** , which is co-written by my friend Naomi and I is still being made. We just have to clean it up a bit and fix any grammar errors and the like before posting it.

Thank you for understanding…. Have a nice day/night and take care.


End file.
